Anyammis
by Lord JadeStone
Summary: Harry n'avait pas mérité tout ça. Un démon psychopathe ? Ok passe encore. Des esprits vengeurs ? Ça aussi, ça pouvait passer. Mais voyager pendant une période indéterminée avec Tom Jedusor, c'était plus que ce qu'il pouvait donner. Surtout quand on en tombait amoureux. Saleté de Jedusor !
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous !

Enfin après trois ans de silence total, je vais enfin pouvoir vous présenter ma nouvelle fic. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à la commencer et pour dire vrai, j'ai pris un an entier pour trouver l'univers qui me servira de support. C'est tombé sur Harry Potter.  
Les personnages ne sont bien entendus pas de moi (j'aimerais bien ^^).

L'histoire en revanche, est inspiré de la série Supernatural (super série si vous aimez l'univers des créatures surnaturelles !) , de Teen Wolf (pas vraiment très présent, mais comme je suis dans ma période loup-garou, il pourrait y avoir des passages ressemblants).

 **UA**

 **Rating : M**

 **Paring : HP/TJ**

 **Corrigée par ma beta RoseCookies05.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Prologue**

 **.**

Une jeune femme se déplaçait lentement dans un salon richement décoré. Elle était très belle et était pourvue d'un charme peu commun. Sa chevelure d'un rouge flamboyant, encadrait parfaitement son visage fin dont la valeur ressortait grâce à ses magnifiques yeux verts.

Elle murmurait des mots doux en berçant tendrement l'enfant dans ses bras, tandis que celui-ci s'amusait tranquillement à attraper dans ses petites mains potelées les longues mèches rousses de sa maman.

La femme monta un long escalier, jusqu'à arriver devant la chambre du nourrisson. Doucement, elle alla déposer sa charge dans le berceau situé au milieu de la pièce. Elle l'aimait tellement ! Rien ne pouvait décrire ce qu'elle ressentait en cet instant.

Oui, Lily pouvait dire qu'elle était heureuse, qu'elle avait enfin droit au bonheur. Son fils était si calme, si tranquille, alors que quelques mois auparavant il paraissait si faible. C'était son enfant, son trésor, et elle le chérirait jusqu'à la fin. Peu importe ce qui arriverait, elle serait là.

Soudain, deux bras musclés s'enroulèrent autour d'elle. Elle sourit en embrassant tendrement l'homme derrière elle. Son mari la regardait dans les yeux comme si elle allait disparaître d'un instant à l'autre. Pour le rassurer, elle l'embrassa encore une fois.

L'homme était lui aussi d'une beauté brute. Grand et fort, il se tenait droit, plein d'assurance, et la lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux noisette, prouvait qu'il était aussi doté d'un fort charisme.

\- Alors monsieur Cornedrue, venu souhaiter bonne nuit à ton fils ? murmura Lily taquine.

James sourit au surnom, et s'approcha du berceau où l'attendait sagement le nourrisson. Il ne put s'empêcher de constater que son fils était vraiment un très beau bébé. Il avait malheureusement hérité de ses cheveux noirs indisciplinés, qui ne changeraient sûrement pas avec l'âge.

Son visage en revanche, était le portrait craché de sa femme. Fin et féminin, de longs cils noirs qui contrastaient avec la pâleur de sa peau, un nez en trompette tout à fait adorable, et une petite bouche rosée.

La seule différence que l'on pouvait trouver entre son fils et sa femme était la couleur foudroyante de ses yeux. Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup mais ceux d'Harry avaient cependant un tel dégradé de couleurs, une telle nuance de vert que son regard n'en paraissait que plus éblouissant.

Il sortit de ses pensées en voyant que ce même visage était maintenant tourné vers lui.

Sa femme lui tendit l'enfant. Il le prit avec hésitation, craignant de le faire tomber par inadvertance. La petite créature dans ses bras était si légère, si fragile, ce serait tellement facile de le briser.

Cette réalité lui faisait peur. Il espérait que malgré ses débuts difficiles, Harry grandirait normalement. Il trouvait déjà que son corps était beaucoup trop petit pour un enfant d'un an.

Le petit paquet dans ses bras se mit brusquement à gigoter gaiement et il sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux à le voir gazouiller si librement.

Celui-ci, de son côté, observait ses parents étrangement. Il les observait se regarder en souriant, remplit d'une joie euphorique. Soudain, une lueur dorée apparut brièvement au plus profond de ses prunelles, mais elle disparut aussitôt.

Ses parents n'avaient pas remarqué le phénomène. Comme si rien ne s'était passé, le petit brun commença à rire.

Il était ravi de se retrouver dans les grands bras de son papa. Il sortit ses petits poings ronds des couvertures et tenta d'attraper le col de la chemise avec ses mains boudinées. Ses joues s'empourprèrent sous l'effort, provoquant ainsi le rire de ses deux parents. Têtu, il réessaya plusieurs fois.

Constatant que ses essais restaient infructueux, il bouda purement et simplement.

Cependant quand il vit que cela ne fonctionnait pas, et que ses parents continuaient de rire, il agrippa la longue manche de son père pour se venger. Puis il bailla d'un air satisfait. James sourit sous le geste et l'embrassa gentiment sur le front. Le garçon rit au doux contact de ses lèvres.

\- Bonne nuit Harry, chuchota l'adulte.

Sa femme se rapprocha du berceau et fit de même en souriant.

\- Bonne nuit mon amour.

James l'enlaça et lui chuchota doucement à l'oreille.

\- Liliane, toi non plus ne tarde pas, tu as beaucoup travaillé aujourd'hui. Je vais sortir un peu, ne m'attends pas.

Il quitta la chambre en les regardant une dernière fois. Sa femme s'était assise sur le fauteuil placé à côté du berceau.

Son cœur se serra devant l'image que lui renvoyait cette scène. Après tout ce qui s'était passé dans leur vie, ils pouvaient enfin vivre normalement. On les avait insulté, menacé et même pourchassé. Aujourd'hui, il empêcherait quiconque de nuire à leur bonheur.

Résolu, il se retourna puis descendit au salon.

Pendant ce temps, Lily regardait son fils. Un gros chien blanc rentra dans la pièce et se glissa à ses pieds.

\- Alors Buck, tu as décidé de dire bonne nuit à Harry ?

En réponse à sa question, le labrador aboya plusieurs fois. Son fils en l'entendant, gazouilla en réponse et tenta d'attraper les poils de l'animal à travers les barreaux. Elle n'avait jamais compris comment, mais parfois, elle avait l'impression qu'ils se parlaient. Seul le plus petit arrivait à faire aboyer l'animal. Le chien ne s'intéressait jamais à autre chose que le bonheur de son fils. Il restait là, présent à ses côtés, veillant sur lui à sa façon.

Harry bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Quand elle le vit essayer de garder les yeux ouverts, elle le borda finalement et commença à lui chanter sa berceuse habituelle.

Flatus venti et lacerare cor populi

( _Les vents entraînent les âmes, et les gens arrachent les cœurs_ )

O terra tribuat pluviam o ventum est obiurgatio ?

( _Oh terre, oh pluie, oh vent quel est donc ce châtiment ?_ )

Si vita est, inaestimabile est, et turbaret,

( _La vie n'a pas de prix si elle est bouleversée ainsi_ )

Animas, et dilectione,

( _Aux âmes, et aux amours_ )

Quam hodie conprobatur

( _Comment vivre encore en ce jour_ )

Uenti in carcere, et animarum hominum corda,

( _Les vents balayent les âmes et les gens emprisonnent les cœurs_ )

Prope has pretium et morante

( _La vie n'a pas de prix et je resterais près de toi_ )

Canticum positum in armis...

( _En chantant couchée dans tes bras..._ )

Elle le regarda fermer les yeux et s'endormir tranquillement. Puis elle se leva silencieusement, et suivi par Buck, ils quittèrent la pièce sans un regard en arrière. Seulement, alors que le silence prenait place autour du berceau, une ombre bougea légèrement sur l'un des murs.

 **…**

Elle avait froid, très froid. Son corps entier tremblait sous la fraîcheur de la pièce. La fenêtre était pourtant fermée et les volets aussi. Elle resserra les couvertures autour d'elle, se réfugiant plus profondément dans son cocon. Mais rien ne changea. Le froid était bien là, la glaçant de toute part.

Elle entendait la tempête s'abattre durement sur leur petite ville. La pluie cognait contre le toit des maisons et le vent soufflait violemment contre les volets de sa fenêtre. Un hurlement de bébé la réveilla pour de bon. Harry pleurait à travers le babyphone. C'était quelque chose d'étrange à entendre, puisqu'il ne pleurait quasiment jamais la nuit.

\- Chérie, tu peux aller voir s'il te plaît ? Murmura-t-elle, la voix tremblante. Peux-tu aussi monter le chauffage, ce froid est insoutenable.

Elle attendit qu'il se lève, mais rien ne se passa. Elle se retourna dans l'intention de le réveiller mais la place à côté d'elle était vide. Elle se décida donc à aller voir par elle-même. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre du bébé.

La pièce était presque entièrement plongée dans le noir. Seule une petite bougie, sur la commode près de la fenêtre, éclairait la pièce.

Elle parvint tout de même à distinguer son mari, penché au-dessus du berceau qui se trouvait dos à elle. Elle sourit en le voyant accoudé sur les barreaux.

\- James, il a faim, murmura-t-elle.

\- Chuuut.

Il y eut un temps d'arrêt. Et le silence devint pesant.

\- D'accord, déclara-t-elle soucieuse, mais ne reste pas trop longtemps.

Elle se retourna dans l'intention d'aller se recoucher quand elle entendit du bruit provenir du salon. Elle descendit l'escalier avec appréhension. Il grinçait à chaque pas, ce qui produisait un son inquiétant et rendait la scène encore plus morbide qu'elle ne l'était précédemment. Elle pouvait entendre la télévision allumée, et quand elle arriva enfin à l'entrée du salon, elle vit endormi sur le canapé, un homme qu'elle reconnut instantanément… James !

Elle mit quelques instants à comprendre la situation, son cœur rata un battement et quand elle revint à elle, elle commença à courir le plus rapidement possible vers la chambre d'Harry. Son cœur battait très vite et la peur l'envahissait. Son corps bougeait de lui-même et tremblait énormément. Elle arriva enfin à destination et ouvrit avec fracas la porte de la chambre. L'homme qu'elle avait pris pour James quelques minutes auparavant avait complètement disparu. Il n'y avait plus rien, plus un seul bruit, toujours ce froid. Son souffle était plus rapide, et dégageait à présent une fine buée blanche. Une boule prit place dans son ventre dû au malaise étrange qui la prit soudainement.

Elle se rapprocha lentement du berceau et ses yeux se portèrent automatiquement sur la bougie qui illuminait la pièce. La flamme vacillait dans tous les sens et semblait vouloir lui envoyer un message. Mais elle n'y fit pas attention et continua d'avancer. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à regarder son bébé, la bougie s'éteignit brusquement, plongeant ainsi la pièce dans un noir complet. Elle recula précipitamment, et heurta quelque chose d'étrange derrière elle. Elle trembla, autant de froid que de peur, se doutant qu'elle n'était certainement pas pressée contre un mur. L'odeur putride qui lui parvint, confirma sa pensée et ses tremblements redoublèrent. Quelque chose se posa soudainement sur son épaule, lui faisant perdre la tête. Elle ferma les yeux en sentant les larmes couler sur ses joues. Elle savait qu'elle ne survivrait pas. Alors elle se concentra sur le berceau afin d'essayer de voir son garçon. Quand elle fut rassurée par les cris du petit, elle tourna lentement la tête, tombant nez à nez avec la plus horrible créature qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Elle cria toute sa peur et ce fut son cri déchirant qui réveilla James.

Celui-ci se releva en toute hâte, et se précipita vers la source du cri. Il rentra dans la pièce avec un mauvais pressentiment. Un grand frisson le parcourut quand il crut entendre un bruit. Ses pas étaient hésitants mais sa détermination n'avait pas d'égal.

Ce qu'il vit le glaça d'effroi. Sa femme, son unique amour, était à présent pendue par le cou au-dessus du berceau de son fils. Un sourire sanglant incisé au couteau déformait les traits de son visage.

La terreur qui naquit en lui, le paralysa. Des larmes incontrôlables se mirent à couler le long de ses joues et il se mit à crier le nom de sa femme encore et encore. Mais malgré la douleur et le désespoir qui l'habitaient, il devait protéger son fils. Il se rapprocha du berceau en essayant d'ignorer le corps qui pendait au-dessus lui. Son fils était bien vivant. Il tremblait, frissonnait, et pleurait sous le coup de la peur et du froid. Sa tête saignait abondamment comme si quelque chose s'était incrusté à l'intérieur.

Quand il vit son état, James décida de retrouver ses esprits. Il devait le protéger. Il le prit donc dans ses bras et courut vers la porte d'entrée. Les escaliers lui parurent infinis tellement il eut du mal à les descendre. Quand il arriva enfin à destination, il tenta d'abaisser la poignée, mais la porte resta fermée. Il était terrifié, il ne parvenait plus à réfléchir correctement. Son fils, son unique enfant continuait de saigner et lui, il restait planter là à attendre sa mort prochaine. Il devait se reprendre, pour Harry.

Décidé, il courut en direction du sous-sol.

Ce fut sur le chemin qu'il vit Buck, couché au sol, en train de se vider de son sang. Malgré la longue plaie sur son dos qui saignait abondamment, il était toujours vivant. À sa vue, l'homme reprit un peu de courage et alla plus vite.

\- Allez Buck, tiens bon. Viens avec nous !

L'animal à la supplique de son maître, se releva avec difficulté et le suivit en boitant.

Ils descendirent plusieurs escaliers avant d'arriver au sous-sol. James ferma la porte à clé et se mit au fond de la pièce. Il n'avait plus de temps, et les marches de l'escalier principal qui grinçaient étrangement ne faisaient que renforcer son sentiment d'urgence.

Il se figea brusquement, tentant d'analyser la situation. Il regarda le bébé dans ses bras avec désespoir, mais ce qu'il vit lui réchauffa le cœur. Harry ne cessait de le fixer en souriant, comme si tout allait bien aller. Comme si tout se passerait bien. Il en pleura de douleur. Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait le sauver, quoi qu'il advienne. Il décida alors de passer à l'action en commençant tout d'abord par soigner son fils qu'il banda soigneusement. Il fit de même avec son chien qu'il posa à côté du petit. Ça arrêterait au moins temporairement l'afflux du sang.

Ensuite, il s'éloigna et chercha quelque chose dans la pièce. Quand il trouva enfin ce qu'il voulait, James prit un couteau et s'ouvrit brusquement la main. Du sang gicla un peu partout mais il continua tout de même en traçant un cercle avec son fluide vital. Il coupa une mèche de ses cheveux et la plaça à l'intérieur. L'opération finie, il posa l'enfant et l'animal au milieu du pentacle. Buck avait les yeux grands ouverts et le regardait fixement.

\- Buck, prend soin de notre fils, sa voix était déchirée par le regret et la peur, je te le confie, veille sur lui.

Ses dents commençaient à claquer à cause de la température. Mais il continua le rituel.

\- Aslahel hinichide, Salayanae... Ô toi esprit de l'espace et du temps, fait en sorte que mon nom survive et sauve ce qui reste de ma famille. Viens à mon aide ici et maintenant et guide mon futur descendant à travers le temps. Emmène-le là où il pourra vivre normalement. En retour je te donnerais l'âme d'un démon, l'âme d'un sang pur, l'âme que tu désires tant, mon âme… l'âme d'un Potter !

Il regarda une dernière fois son fils et l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Je t'aime fiston, n'oublie jamais que ton destin est celui que tu choisiras. Ne laisse pas les autres choisir pour toi ce qui deviendra ta destinée.

Une fumée apparut tout autour du pentacle et le vent souffla dans la pièce. Il ferma les yeux sous la violence de celui-ci et quand James les rouvrit, son fils avait totalement disparu.

Le silence se fit instantanément. Mais, malgré ses yeux embués, il aperçut une forme en face de lui à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle était grande, floue, mais il sut que ce serait la dernière chose qu'il verrait. Ce fut sur cette dernière pensée, qu'il se fit brutalement attraper.

...

Voilà ! Fin du prologue. J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, j'ai hâte de connaître votre avis ! ;)

Je posterais surement toutes les semaines, voir toutes les deux semaines, ça dépendra de comment ça avancera. Je prépare une autre fic en parallèle, qui je pense ne tardera pas.


	2. Chapter 1

**Voilà le chapitre 1 ! Il est un peu moins long que le prologue mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 **.**

Attendre. C'était ce qu'il faisait depuis trop longtemps. Il attendait seul dans le noir, avec pour seule compagnie son lit cassé et son ordinateur portable. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait plus revu la lumière du jour. C'était de sa faute pour avoir choisi de se retrouver dans cette situation. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement puisqu'il ne pouvait oublier ces souvenirs persistants qui se rappelaient à lui sans arrêt, cette sensation de suffoquer tous les jours alors qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire, et enfin, cette peur constante qui lui comprimait la poitrine ? C'était pour cette raison qu'il se retrouvait là, assis dans le noir, à attendre.

Quand son pc indiqua 10 heures, un sentiment d'urgence le prit. C'était ridicule ! Il ressemblait à une chiffe molle pitoyable qui ne pouvait même pas ouvrir une porte tout seul. Voilà déjà une semaine qu'il s'était décidé à sortir, une longue semaine où il ne faisait que reporter l'échéance. Alors aujourd'hui, il réussirait.

Il resta ainsi encore quelques minutes, avant d'enfin prendre sa décision et de se lever silencieusement. Il s'approcha lentement de la porte. Son cœur battait à en sortir de sa poitrine, le rendant encore plus anxieux qu'il ne l'était déjà. Des déchets traînaient un peu partout sur le sol, mais il les esquiva habilement comme si rien ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis.

La porte se rapprochait, et ses mains commencèrent à trembler. Il aspira soudain une bouffée d'air, après s'être rendu compte qu'il avait coupé sa respiration depuis déjà quelques minutes. Et au moment où sa main entra en contact avec la poignée, il ferma les yeux. Il la baissa lentement avec appréhension, comme si quelques choses pouvaient en jaillir d'une seconde à l'autre.

Soudain, elle s'ouvrit et alla s'écraser violemment contre le mur, le faisant sursauter brusquement.

\- Ry' !

Quelqu'un entra rapidement dans la pièce, et se jeta dans ses bras. La soudaine luminosité lui brûla les yeux, l'éblouissant quelques instants.

\- Putain Hermione ! Tu ne pourrais pas faire plus attention ! Maugréa-t-il. Tu sais très bien que je suis une personne fragile !

\- Ça t'apprendra à rester enfermé dans le noir complet comme un ermite toute la journée !

\- Mais Mione… gémit-il.

\- HARRY CLINT HARTWOOD PAS DE MIONE QUI TIENNE ! Cria-t-elle en l'interrompant.

Cependant, en voyant l'état de son ami, elle se radoucit instantanément.

\- Harry écoute, reprit-elle plus calmement, tu ne peux plus continuer comme ça. Je sais qu'il t'a fait du mal, mais tu es en train de te détruire ! Ne penses-tu pas qu'il est grand temps de passer à autre chose ? Mon meilleur ami me manque !

Des larmes dévalèrent ses joues. Toute la pression de ces derniers jours se relâchait brutalement. Elle se précipita vers le brun qui la prit automatiquement dans ses bras.

\- S'cuse. T'inquiète pas, je vais me reprendre en main, c'est promis.

Harry comprenait parfaitement la brune. Peu après ce qui lui était arrivé, il s'était renfermé sur lui-même. Il n'osait plus sortir de chez lui, puis après, de sa chambre. Ses soit disant amis l'avaient abandonné les uns après les autres. Seule sa meilleure amie était restée à ses côtés, et pourtant tout le monde savait qu'elle avait aussi beaucoup souffert de cette histoire.

Mais malgré la présence de la brune, son angoisse n'avait fait qu'empirer et il était resté cloîtré chez lui. Il passa délicatement sa main dans les cheveux bouclés de son amie et baisa son front tendrement.

\- Allez, calme-toi. Tout va bien se passer, je te le promets.

Il la consola gentiment, il devait être fort pour elle. Il se devait de la protéger.

De son côté, Hermione était rassurée. Son ami n'avait pas l'air trop mal en point. Elle commença à se calmer et ses larmes se tarirent. Elle l'observa à la dérobée. Il avait beaucoup maigri durant ces deux derniers mois, à tel point, qu'elle pouvait sentir les côtes sous sa peau. Son regard par contre, n'avait pas changé. Il était toujours aussi beau, aussi hypnotisant. Son ami l'ignorait, mais c'était pour ses yeux qu'elle l'avait abordé la première fois. Il dégageait une sorte d'aura qui attirait la plupart des gens, autant de la gent féminine que masculine. Quand on plongeait ses yeux dans les siens, toutes les émotions, l'intelligence, et la douceur y ressortaient. À travers lui, on se sentait important, réel.

Harry était beau, magnifique même, mais il se cachait sous des vêtements bien trop grands pour lui, et des lunettes horribles. Elle regrettait parfois de ne pas le voir plus confiant en ce qui concernait son physique. Il complexait souvent à cause de sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair et de ses yeux qu'il trouvait anormaux. Mais il n'était pas pour autant le timide de service. Non, bien au contraire, il était borné, égoïste, énervant parfois, mais il était aussi quelqu'un d'extrêmement intelligent et de drôle.

Sa plus grosse qualité restait sa fidélité envers ses amis. Il ne les laissait jamais quoi qu'il arrive et il faisait toujours tout pour les aider et les protéger lorsqu'ils avaient des problèmes. Elle avait su qu'il n'était pas ce qu'il prétendait être à l'université, lors de la première présentation de sa thèse sur la neuroscience.

Il avait été tellement concerné parce qu'il disait, tellement passionné par son projet, que le groupe entier avait été suspendu à ses lèvres. Il avait réussi à envoûter l'ensemble de leurs camarades ainsi que leur professeur qui ce jour-là, l'avait tout de suite démarqué des autres.

Cet envoûtement qu'il provoquait chez les gens, était sans doute la cause de tous les malheurs qui lui étaient arrivés. Mais elle savait surtout qu'Harry n'oublierait jamais ce qui lui était arrivé le moi passé. Ce salaud avait réussi à graver à jamais sa marque sur lui. Malgré son enfance malheureuse dans des familles d'accueil, il avait enfin réussi à faire confiance à quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle, et cette personne en avait profité pour le briser.

Elle s'était donc décidée de le soutenir et de le protéger, car même sous ses airs de guignol, d'idiot et de dur à cuire, il cachait une très grosse fragilité. Elle le reprit dans ses bras, en poussant un soupir soulagé. Harry lui caressait le dos. C'était une caresse apaisante dont elle profita pleinement. Quand le brun reprit ses esprits, il l'écarta doucement.

\- Bien, je vais aller me laver maintenant et faire en sorte de ne plus ressembler à une loque humaine.

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois sur la joue puis se dirigea finalement vers la salle de bain.

...

Après une demi-heure passée à se relaxer, il sortit de la baignoire. Son corps était détendu et il se sentait bien. Il se plaça devant le miroir et regarda les dégâts causés par les deux mois d'enfermement.

La seule chose qu'il se devait de changer était son poids. Il avait beaucoup perdu ces dernières semaines, même trop. Son ventre était vraiment très plat et ses côtes ressortaient beaucoup. Il y remédierait plus tard.

Après s'être habillé et d'avoir tenté de coiffer, chose impossible, ses cheveux rebelles, il sortit de la salle de bain dans l'intention de manger un peu. Il n'avait pas très faim mais connaissant Hermione, il n'allait pas s'en sortir aussi facilement.

Que ferait-il sans elle ? Sans tous ses conseils et ses marques d'affections ? Il se demandait déjà comment il avait pu survivre deux mois sans sa présence à ses côtés.

Il arriva dans la cuisine et sourit en voyant son amie au fourneau… si prévisible.

\- Mione, je crois que tu es un ange tombé du ciel, susurra-t-il sérieusement.

Cet air aux yeux d'Hermione, le rendait tout simplement adorable, mais elle leva tout de même les yeux au ciel devant son comportement enfantin. Elle tourna la tête pour cacher son petit sourire, ravie de le revoir ainsi.

\- Je le crois aussi pour passer tout mon temps à m'occuper d'un feignant comme toi !

Elle finit de préparer ses plats et Harry s'assit à table. Elle posa les assiettes devant lui et le fixa alors qu'il commençait à manger. Puis elle s'assit près de lui, peu sûre de savoir par où commencer. Le brun le remarqua et s'arrêta de manger en attendant patiemment qu'elle commence à parler.

\- Ry'…

Elle avait une question qui n'arrêtait pas de lui tourner dans la tête et dont elle voulait vraiment connaître la réponse. Elle hésita tout de même à la lui poser, mais décida finalement de se lancer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Tu comptes reprendre les cours ? Si oui, ne t'inquiète surtout pas ! Je t'aiderais à rattraper ton retard et je ne pense pas que Mr. Shefferson t'en voudras.

Harry la regarda un moment. Il baissa finalement les yeux quand il vit qu'elle lui posait cette question très sérieusement. Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à ce qu'il ferait plus tard. Il ne pouvait définitivement pas reprendre les cours comme si rien ne s'était passé. À vrai dire, l'université lui faisait encore peur. Elle ravivait des souvenirs horribles qu'il essayait par-dessus tout d'oublier. En fait, il ne savait même pas lui-même ce qu'il voulait faire.

\- Je ne sais pas trop…

Il était gêné de devoir lui avouer qu'il n'avait pas encore pris de décision. La brune vit bien son malaise, et elle sourit tristement.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te forcerais en rien. Tout ce qui compte, c'est que tu continues d'être toi. Ne me refais plus jamais peur comme ça ! J'ai vraiment cru que je ne retrouverais plus jamais mon meilleur ami.

Le brun la remercia du regard et se promit mentalement qu'il ne fuirait plus jamais ses problèmes. Pas tant qu'il avait une amie aussi dévouée à ses côtés.

…

Il faisait nuit et Harry marchait tranquillement dans le parc en regardant le ciel. Il aimait passer son temps à regarder les étoiles. Leur éclat lui redonnait généralement espoir. Elles le rassuraient. C'était comme s'il n'était jamais seul, comme si elles restaient toujours près de lui à le protéger grâce à leur douce lumière.

Parfois, dans ces moments-là, il ressentait une autre présence, plus sombre, et beaucoup plus effrayante. Celle-ci suivait le moindre de ses mouvements comme si elle était rattachée à lui. Il n'avait jamais osé en parler. Après tout, c'était sans doute son imagination. Mais quelques fois, il l'avait senti plus forte, plus proche. Et ça l'effrayait bien plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer.

Alors il était allé expliquer la situation à quelqu'un. Il l'avait dit à sa première famille d'accueil. Mais ils n'avaient pas réagi comme il le pensait, ils l'avaient même tous pris pour un fou. Il ne pensait pas que ce serait au point de le remettre dans un orphelinat quelques jours plus tard. Depuis, il n'en avait jamais reparlé à qui que ce soit. Même Hermione n'était pas au courant. Il savait que ce genre de chose n'existait pas, alors il avait simplement fait en sorte d'oublier.

Un coup de vent le sortit de ses pensées. Autour de lui, le parc était désert et silencieux. Seul le vent caressant les branches des arbres accompagnait sa promenade. Il donnait l'impression que ceux-ci communiquait entre eux. C'était un langage si beau et si reposant. Il continua de marcher sans se presser avec bien être. Mais alors qu'il allait arriver à la sortie du parc, quelque chose le fit s'arrêter brusquement. Un cri… Il était persuadé d'avoir entendu un cri.

\- Harry Potter…

Il sursauta violemment.

Cette voix… Il la reconnaitrait entre mille. Ça n'avait été qu'un murmure, mais il l'avait entendu distinctement. Le temps s'était figé. Le parc ne faisait plus aucun bruit et plus rien de bougeait. Le vent s'était arrêté ne laissant derrière lui que le son de son souffle saccadé. C'était la pire sensation qu'il n'ait jamais ressenti.

Ses yeux reflétèrent la terreur qui naissait en lui au moment où son corps commença à trembler de peur, et la boule qui s'était formé dans son ventre s'agrandit. L'angoisse prenait peu à peu le pas sur toutes ses autres émotions quand, aussi soudainement que tout était apparu, tout s'arrêta. Le vent reprit et sa peur se volatilisa. Il essaya de reprendre son souffle avec difficulté quand il la vit…

Une ombre fuyant dans la nuit…

* * *

C'est la fin de ce premier chapitre... qu'en avez-vous pensé ?


	3. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous ! Merci pour vos reviews ! Ce nouveau chapitre place enfin un peu l'histoire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira encore plus que les précédents. Je me suis amusée comme une petite folle à l'écrire ;).**

 **Merci encore à ma beta qui fait du super travail.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Je suis sûr de ce que j'ai vu ! Je te jure, on me suivait.

Son cri résonna dans la salle à manger.

\- Ry', je crois que toute cette histoire t'est montée à la tête. Tu étais dans un parc ! Normal qu'il y ait d'autre personne que toi.

\- Oui mais je sais très bien ce que j'ai ressenti ! C'était comme si… comme si tout était mort à part moi. C'était vraiment effrayant ! Il se calma subitement et reprit plus doucement, Mione, je crois que je deviens fou.

La brune s'inquiéta. Son ami était pâle et des cernes affreuses défiguraient ses traits. Il n'avait pas dû dormir beaucoup ces derniers jours. Pourtant ça ne faisait que deux semaines qu'il était sorti de sa chambre. Son état commençait sérieusement à l'inquiéter.

Il disait des tas de choses incompréhensibles. Elle savait qu'il se passait quelque chose. Des événements inquiétants arrivaient de plus en plus souvent dans de la vie de son ami. Et elle savait qui aller voir dans ces moments-là. **_Lui_** saurait l'aider…

…

Harry était rentré quelques heures après. Il ne savait pas s'il avait perdu toute crédibilité auprès d'Hermione, mais elle était restée silencieuse pendant toute son explication. Elle n'avait pas eu l'air de l'avoir cru non plus.

Il soupira. Il n'arrêtait pas de se poser des questions au sujet de sa vie. Comment pouvait-t-elle être pire ? Il avait été abandonné à sa naissance, la plupart des gens qui le connaissaient finissaient toujours par partir, et maintenant il devenait schizophrène ? C 'était quoi son putain de problème ?!

C'était sur ces sombres pensées qu'il rentra chez lui. Il ne perdit pas de temps et sauta directement sur son lit en s'emmitouflant dans sa couette. C'était pour lui le meilleur moment de la journée. Il pouvait enfin évacuer ses démons et se détendre un peu. Quelques minutes après que sa tête fut en contact avec l'oreiller, il s'endormit.

…

Des murmures résonnaient dans la pièce et un sentiment étrange le traversa. Il l'avait déjà ressenti, c'était quelque chose de pesant qui lui prenait aux tripes et le rendait vulnérable. Il grogna quand une main commença à lui caresser les cheveux tendrement. Se tendant de tous ses muscles il essaya de se libérer de ce geste irritant, mais la main se fit plus pressante et l'atmosphère s'alourdit encore un peu plus. Harry se stupéfia quand son cerveau lui fit comprendre qu'il y avait bel et bien une main sur sa tête et quelle continuait d'entremêler ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Paniqué, il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se dégagea du touché en courant se coller contre l'un des murs de sa chambre.

Sur son lit, une chose le regardait. Une chose, car elle ne ressemblait rien. Elle était à peine visible dans l'obscurité. De la fumée noire remplissait la pièce comme les plus grandes profondeurs des ténèbres. La créature se releva doucement et avança dans sa direction.

\- Putain, mais c'est quoi ce bordel !

Il cria de terreur en la voyant se rapprocher et se dépêcha d'ouvrir la porte pour essayer de s'enfuir. Mais ses nombreux essais restèrent infructueux, elle restait bloquée. Il se précipita alors vers la fenêtre qu'il réussit à déverrouiller.

Son regard tourmenté parcouru le vide devant lui et sa gorge se serra. Il allait forcément se blesser en sautant. Passant des doigts nerveux sur la surface du rebord, il hésita un instant. Pouvait-on mourir du deuxième étage ?

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en avoir la réponse car il fut brusquement arraché de sa réflexion, quand la chose l'attrapa soudainement et le retourna violemment en faisant percuter son dos contre la vitre.

Celle-ci se brisa sous la force de l'impact. Il hurla de douleur en sentant un bout de verre se planter profondément dans son dos. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent instantanément, mais il parvint tout de même à retenir ses larmes. Il ne devait pas pleurer, surtout pas maintenant. La créature le retenait par le cou, et ne faisait plus un geste. Lui aussi n'osait plus bouger et seule sa respiration se faisait entendre dans la chambre.

Il leva lentement les yeux vers son tortionnaire et sa respiration se bloqua en voyant qu'il avait changé d'apparence. De grands yeux rouges le fixaient à présent sans bouger. La chose était comme recouverte d'une fumée noire et épaisse. Elle était entièrement noir mise à part ses yeux qui le regardaient sans bouger. Les doigts autour de son cou commencèrent à se resserrer et Harry se mit à étouffer sous le manque d'oxygène. Cependant ses yeux ne quittèrent pas un seul instant le rouge effrayant face à lui.

\- **Anyammis…**

Cela n'avait été qu'un murmure mais Harry avait parfaitement distingué la voix rauque de la créature. Une voix qui ne semblait pas naturelle, comme distordue. Que voulait dire Anyammis ? Et surtout pourquoi la chose avait l'air de le connaître? Question qu'il s'empresserait de résoudre quand il n'aurait plus ses mains difformes autour de son cou.

La poigne de plus en plus présente se resserra brusquement et Harry se sentit perdre connaissance lentement. Mais sur une brusque montée d'adrénaline, il frappa de son pied la jambe du monstre qui desserra légèrement sa prise. Mais ce fut bien assez pour lui permettre d'échapper à son emprise. Il le poussa de toutes ses forces loin de lui et sauta par la fenêtre. Ses lunettes se brisèrent à côté de lui, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas et continua à courir.

Malheureusement il retomba mal sur son pied droit, et celui-ci se tordit dans la chute. Bien vite, sa peur lui fit oublier la douleur et il s'éloigna le plus loin possible de son immeuble.

\- **HARRY POTTER** , la voix gutturale de la chose le fit sursauter, **maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé, tu ne pourras plus fuir ! Partout où tu iras, je le saurais et je te retrouverais ! Car personne ne peux lui échapper indéfiniment ! PERSONNE TU ENTENDS** !?

Il continua de courir en ignorant la fumée qui commençait à s'échapper de son appartement.

Après plusieurs minutes à traverser des rues toutes plus longues les unes que les autres, il parvint enfin devant la maison de sa meilleure amie. Il put enfin souffler un peu. Ses jambes tremblaient d'avoir trop couru et des larmes coulaient de plus en plus de ses yeux.

Sa tête commençait à tourner, la douleur lui revenait brusquement. Il tenta de s'agripper à quelque chose, en vain, sa tête bascula en avant. Il eut juste le temps de voir Hermione courir vers lui avant de fermer doucement les yeux, et de se laisser sombrer dans l'inconscience.

…

Hermione était assise tranquillement sur un fauteuil. Elle avait un air pensif sur le visage et semblait réfléchir sur les derniers événements. Elle repensait à ce que lui avait dit son contact. Harry avait-il vraiment un quelconque rapprochement avec son monde ? Elle ne s'en était jamais rendu compte mais c'était aussi pour cette raison qu'elle avait toujours gardé secret ce qu'elle était vraiment.

Elle voulait en être sûre. Elle commença donc à préparer un rituel. Elle se vida l'esprit de toute pensée gênante et se concentra sur l'avenir. Elle se mit à réciter des phrases sans aucuns sens et plaça un des cheveux de son ami, qu'elle avait subtilement arraché, au milieu du pentacle. Une flamme apparut au centre de la pièce et s'agrandit de plus en plus à mesure qu'elle continuait ses incantations. Quand elle se propagea rapidement, elle se mit à crépiter lentement. Une douleur insupportable traversa de plein fouet Hermione qui dut tout arrêter sous la souffrance. Tout se stoppa subitement. La brune respirait difficilement mais ce qu'elle vit la glaça d'effroi. Le cheveu d'Harry était à présent entouré d'une flamme rouge sang. Elle savait très bien ce que ce feu signifiait : un démon.

Elle se précipita sur son portable en vue d'appeler son ami, quand quelque chose attira son attention. Elle avait toujours fait confiance à son instinct. Elle se reprocha donc de la fenêtre à sa droite. Un pressentiment lui tiraillait les entrailles et ce fut quand elle vit Harry, en sang devant chez elle, qu'elle comprit qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Elle se dépêcha de descendre les escaliers et accouru vers son ami horrifiée. Elle eut juste le temps de crier son prénom avant que celui-ci ne s'écroule brusquement sur le sol, ses magnifiques yeux vert se fermant doucement.

…

\- Harry, peux-tu m'entendre ?

Une voix…

Une voix claire et douce qui murmurait inlassablement son nom à son oreille. Son prénom avait été dit avec tant de tendresse et de douceur qu'il était évident que la personne l'ayant prononcé l'aimait.

\- Harry… mon pauvre petit garçon. Si seulement j'avais su plus tôt. Je t'aime tellement…

La voix était remplie de regrets. Était-ce un rêve ? Il n'avait jamais ressenti un tel sentiment de bien-être. Son corps donnait l'impression de flotter tranquillement dans les airs. Il ne pesait plus rien, il volait tout simplement au gré du vent. Il ne ressentait ni peur, ni douleur. Il était comme apaisé.

Une main se posa délicatement sur la sienne. Elle se referma doucement et sa chaleur l'enveloppa entièrement.

\- Tu as été tellement courageux, tout comme l'avait été ton père. Pardonne-moi de ne pas pouvoir rester auprès de toi.

Il ne comprenait pas tout car la fatigue qu'il ressentait embrumait ses sens.

\- Je t'aime et n'oublie pas, tu ne dois jamais _les_ laisser te contrôler. _Il_ est à ta recherche, tu n'as pas le choix, tu vas devoir le fuir. Trouve-toi des compagnons, entoure-toi de personnes fortes qui resterons toujours à tes côtés et laisse-les t'aider car tu ne pourras survivre seul.

La main se resserra et de fines lèvres se posèrent sur son front.

\- Adieu Anyammis… Mon tout petit…

La voix s'estompa lentement et la pression sur sa main disparut. Il voulut ouvrir les yeux mais sa fatigue reprit le dessus. Son corps épuisé, et son esprit embrumé, il partit rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

…

 _ry… Ry…_

Sa tête le lançait horriblement. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait marché dessus. Il ne sentait plus ses membres, mais une affreuse douleur le traversait de part en part. Son corps était douloureux et sa tête tournait dangereusement.

\- _**Ry** … _

C'était quoi ça encore ? On ne pouvait pas le laisser tranquille quand il en avait besoin ? C'était quoi cette façon de toujours le déranger !

\- _**rry** …_

Son mal de tête s'intensifia au son de la voix à côté de lui. Il voulait simplement être tranquille et souffrir en silence !

\- **HARRY** !

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux à la force du cri et se redressa rapidement. Un gémissement lui échappa quand la douleur le frappa de plein fouet.

\- Oh mon dieu Harry !

Une tornade brune se jeta sur lui et des bras fins l'entourèrent.

\- J'ai eu si peur ! J'ai cru que tu étais mort !

Il grimaça à l'étreinte de son amie.

\- Mione, tu me fais mal !

Au son de sa voix, la brune fondit en larmes et s'écarta.

\- Plus jamais tu ne me refais un truc pareil ! Plus jamais, tu n'entends ?

Elle se calma un peu et reprit plus doucement.

\- Tu es resté inconscient deux jours. Ta cheville est tordue. Le bout de verre dans ton dos était profondément enfoncé mais j'ai réussi à le retirer. J'ai fait tout mon possible mais je pense que ça laissera une cicatrice. Tu as aussi plusieurs hématomes autour du cou. Maintenant dit-moi qui t'a mis dans un tel état. Et ne me ment pas car la personne qui t'as fait ça, ne voulait sûrement pas juste te blesser.

Le regard meurtrier d'Hermione lui fit baisser la tête. Il ne se souvenait plus exactement de ce qui lui était arrivé, alors il essaya de se remémorer les derniers événements.

Les caresses sur sa joue, son réveil, le monstre, et enfin, la douleur, la peur. Tout lui revint subitement. Il fut submergé par l'angoisse qui prit peu à peu le pas sur ses autres émotions.

\- Un mons… une sorte de… d'ombre, elle me poursuivait. C'était un monstre ! Il a tenté de me tuer ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire Hermione, elle pourrait m'avoir suivi ! Tu es peut-être en danger ! Imagine qu'elle ait trouvé ta maison ! Et puis cette voix, je la connaissais. Mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir. Il faut fuir ! Vite, prend toutes tes affaires, on fiche le camp ! Même si je ne sais pas où aller, il faut partir ! Ou peut-être devrais-je partir seul pour qu'elle te laisse tranquille…

Il paniquait, littéralement. La fatigue et la douleur cumulées le rendaient fou. Il ne parvenait plus à réfléchir correctement.

Et si la chose revenait et attaquait son amie, il ne se pardonnerait jamais. Il devait partir le plus vite possible avant qu'Hermione soit blessée. Mais pour aller où ? Il ne savait même pas ce que c'était exactement.

Une violente gifle le cloua sur place. Il regarda son amie, effaré.

\- Harry, il faut que tu te calmes. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi. Explique-moi simplement en détail ce qui t'es arrivé.

Il fut étonné par l'air sérieux de la brune. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi effrayante. Une aura sombre l'entourait mais il vit bien que la colère qui se dégageait d'elle ne lui était pas destiné. Non, elle était destinée à son agresseur. La brune saurait-elle de quoi s'agissait la chose qui l'avait attaqué ?

Pris d'un doute, il regarda attentivement ses yeux. Elle avait l'air préoccupé par quelque chose. Méfiant, il lui raconta tout, et elle l'écouta le plus attentivement possible. Elle ne cilla pas une seul fois pendant toute son histoire et garda son air concerné jusqu'à la fin. Harry comprit qu'elle n'était pas étrangère à la créature qui l'avait attaqué. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas du tout l'air étonné quand il lui décrit la chose…

.

.

* * *

 **Ah ahah ! Grosse sadique que je suis... 😈**

 **J'ai l'espoir qu'il vous aura fait un peu frissonné...**

 **...Non ? Même pas un peu ? XD**

 **Voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre ! :) J'attends avec impatience votre avis. Et les prochains seront surement plus longs ! À bientôt !**


	4. Chapter 3

Salut à tous !

Me revoilà plus tôt que prévu avec deux nouveaux chapitres !

Je poste en avance car je ne serais pas disponible pendant deux, trois semaines. Je pars en vacances ;). Et en plus, pour me faire pardonner, je vais vous mettre deux chapitres ce soir !

Je posterais le deuxième plus tard dans la soirée, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que celui-ci.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

.

Chapitre 3

.

\- Tu veux dire que tu es… une sorcière ?

Il était estomaqué par ce que son amie venait de lui raconter. Hermione Granger, la fille qu'il connaissait depuis ses dix ans, sa meilleure amie, était soit disant une sorcière. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que depuis toutes ces années, son amie lui avait caché une chose aussi incroyable.

Il ferma les yeux pour réfléchir quelques instants. Il se souvenait exactement comment ils en étaient arrivé là.

 **Flashback**

Ils étaient dans la chambre de la jeune fille et Mione le regardait toujours aussi sérieusement, provoquant chez lui, un sentiment inconfortable qui fit battre son cœur plus vite.

À la fin de son récit, il la vit se radoucir. Elle se rapprocha lentement de lui avec une expression apeurée sur le visage. C'était l'expression qu'elle avait quand elle lui cachait quelque chose. C'était à la fois déconcertant et inquiétant d'une certaine manière. Ce brusque changement de comportement ne pouvait qu'être alarmant. Hermione était devenue étrange, il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi imprévisible.

\- Harry, je ne t'ai pas tous dit sur ma vie.

Il l'observa, s'attendant au pire. D'inquiet, il était devenu effrayé, pour finir complètement intrigué. Son sourire rassurant s'était effacé pour laisser place à un visage grave, inquisiteur. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi peu sûre d'elle.

Hermione, quant à elle, n'en menait pas large. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle devait lui dire la vérité mais elle avait tellement peur qu'il puisse commencer à la détester. Mais elle se reprit rapidement. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de douter. Elle décida d'opter pour la simplicité et la rapidité.

\- Harry, écoute, je suis une sorcière.

Un silence accueillit sa déclaration.

\- Quoi ?

Brusquement un rire coupa cours au silence pesant de la pièce, un rire froid, sans aucune joie.

\- Si tu crois que c'est le moment de faire ce genre de blague, tu te trompes. Je ne trouve pas ça drôle du tout.

\- Ce n'est malheureusement pas une blague. Je suis très sérieuse. Si tu ne me crois pas alors laisse-moi au moins te montrer.

Elle ouvrit le pendentif autour de son cou. C'était une sorte de signe, une spirale noir entouré d'or. Quand elle l'ouvrit, un joli éclat doré en sortit, plongeant ainsi la pièce dans le noir. Une flamme s'éleva entre eux. Elle flamboyait fièrement, intouchable. Hermione récita des mots étranges et le feu se dispersa dans chaque recoin de la chambre. Puis elle referma le médaillon et tout redevint comme avant. Comme si rien ne venait de se passer.

\- Je suis tellement désolée de ne t'avoir rien dit, mais comprend moi ! J'ai eu peur que tu me rejettes.

Elle avait l'air désespéré, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle ne voulait surtout pas perdre son amitié avec Harry. Il avait toujours été présent à ses côtés alors que tout le monde la rejetait. Elle le considérait comme son frère. Elle vit les yeux brillants du brun se poser sur elle. Et elle espéra, elle pria, pour qu'il ne la laisse pas.

 **Fin du Flashback**

\- Sort.

Sa voix était sortie froide, implacable. Un silence se fit avant que son amie ne se lève rapidement et ne sorte de la chambre dans laquelle elle l'avait emmené après sa chute.

\- J'ai besoin de réfléchir, Rajouta-t-il plus doucement.

Il avait dit ça juste avant qu'elle ne passe la porte, prouvant ainsi qu'au fond de lui, il la pardonnerait. Il avait juste besoin d'un peu de temps. Rassurée, elle partit sans un mot.

Harry attendit encore un peu pour s'assurer qu'il était bien seul. Quand les pas s'éloignèrent, il se prit la tête entre les mains. Comment une chose pareille pouvait être réelle ? Lui qui avait toujours fait passer la science avant tout. Mais il ne pouvait nier que ça expliquait beaucoup de choses sur le comportement d'Hermione.

Il ne lui en avait jamais parlé jusqu'à présent, mais il avait toujours trouvé qu'elle était étrange. Plusieurs petites choses suspectes l'avaient dérangé à son sujet, comme le fait qu'elle se refusait toujours le droit d'entrer dans une église ou encore que sa maison soit entièrement remplie de chose dont il ne connaissait l'utilité.

Mais même en sachant qu'elle cachait quelque chose, il s'était rapidement pris d'amitié pour cette fille incroyable aussi étourdie qu'intelligente. Elle avait réussi à capturer son cœur. Maintenant, elle faisait partie des seules personnes en qui il faisait confiance parmi le peu de gens qu'il connaissait.

Il savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas lui en vouloir bien longtemps. Il s'insulta mentalement. Il pardonnait beaucoup trop facilement !

Mais pour elle, il pouvait se le permettre. Un soupir las s'éleva dans la pièce. Et merde… elle était même déjà pardonnée.

…

Harry rejoignit Hermione après avoir pris le temps de réfléchir. Son amie, assise sur le canapé, attendait nerveusement en se tordant les doigts. Et s'il ne lui pardonnait pas ? Comment pouvait-il lui pardonner d'avoir mentit depuis le premier jour ? Elle pria de tout son cœur pour qu'il ne l'abandonne pas. Elle ne voulait plus être seule.

-Hermione… commença le brun, merci.

Surprise par une telle confession, la brune releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux. Avait-elle bien entendu ?

\- … Merci ? Désemparée elle continua, pourquoi me remercies-tu Harry ?

\- Pour m'avoir dit la vérité. Je comprends qu'un secret comme celui-ci est pu être difficile à révéler, et puis je suppose que je ne t'aurais pas cru. Peut-être aurais-je pris peur ou peut-être que tu n'avais jamais eu l'attention de me le dire ? Mais je le sais aujourd'hui et je suis toujours là, je ne me suis pas enfuis. Même si c'est surtout à cause des dernières circonstances, tu me l'as avoué, alors merci… merci d'avoir cru en moi.

Hermione ne sentit pas les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Elle restait bloquée sur son ami qui la regardait tendrement. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres, jamais elle ne laisserait quiconque lui faire du mal. Et pour cela, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui pouvait les aider. Elle n'avait plus choix, elle allait devoir lui demander à _lui_.

…

\- T'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? S'inquiéta Harry. Ton copain là, Jedusor c'est ça ? Il est quoi exactement, parce que je suppose que si tu m'emmènes à lui, c'est qu'il n'est pas vraiment humain.

\- Super Einstein, t'as trouvé ça tous seul ? Ironisa Hermione.

\- Non mais t'es sûr qu'il est de notre côté et que ce n'est pas un…

\- C'est bon Harry ! L'interrompit-t-elle. Je te dis que c'est un de mes amis. Jamais il ne me ferait de mal. Par contre pour toi, je ne te garantis rien si tu continues à t'agiter comme ça.

\- Ok, ok, je me tais.

Harry se laissa guider lentement. Ils s'étaient mis en route peu de temps après leur discussion et cela faisait maintenant une bonne heure qu'il marchait. Sa cheville le faisait atrocement souffrir mais la douleur de son dos s'était peu à peu calmée. Hermione le tenait par la taille et tentait tant bien que mal de soulager son ami du poids de son propre corps. Elle savait que ça blessure au dos s'ouvrirait au moindre faux mouvement.

\- Dis Mione… hésita-t-il.

\- Oui ?

\- Le pendentif autour de ton cou, c'était quoi exactement ?

Le brun la vit baisser la tête. Son regard était devenu nostalgique, presque triste. Mais soudain, elle releva rapidement les yeux pour lui sourire gentiment.

\- Les Granger ont toujours été l'une des familles de sorcière les plus puissantes. Chaque année, une apprentie sorcière naissait et héritait des pouvoirs si particuliers de notre ascendance. Ce médaillon est tous ce qu'il me reste de ma mère. Il est normalement remis aux dix-huit ans des futures sorcières. Mais à mes six ans, ma famille fut assassinée.

Son ton était devenu froid aux souvenirs de cette période tragique.

\- Ils disaient que c'était pour le plus grand bien. Que des êtres comme nous, n'avaient pas le droit de rester en vie. Que nous étions un danger à éliminer. J'étais petite, donc je ne me souviens pas très bien de ce qu'il s'est passé après, mais je me rappelle que ma mère m'a prise dans ses bras, et m'a demandé de rester forte. Elle m'a supplié de rester cachée et elle m'a enfermé au sous-sol. J'étais si effrayée que je n'ai pas pu bouger. Je suis restée à attendre alors que j'entendais les hurlements des miens se faire tuer. Tout ça parce que j'étais faible.

\- Ce n'était pas ta faute ! Tu n'avais que six ans ! Ta mère t'a protégé et c'est tout ce qui compte car tu es en vie aujourd'hui. Je ne peux pas vraiment donner mon avis mais je pense que ta mère existe à présent à travers toi. Mais comme je l'ai dis, je ne peux rien dire d'autre, de vrais parents, je n'en ai jamais eu.

Il ne savait pas s'il avait réussi à remonter un tant soit peu le moral de son amie, mais le plus important était qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle reste malheureuse.

\- Merci, dit-elle, le sortant de ses pensées.

Hermione le regardait avec dans les yeux une douce lueur.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin d'en dire plus. Je suis vraiment heureuse de t'avoir pour ami. Et je pense que quiconque à ma place t'envierais pour ton don à faire sourire.

Elle prit doucement le collier entre ses doigts et reporta son attention sur lui.

\- La flamme que tu as vu tout à l'heure représentait mon âme ou si tu préfères ma puissance magique. Plus elle est grosse, plus elle est puissante.

\- Alors toi, tu ne dois pas être archi connu dans le monde surnaturel avec cette petite flamme.

\- Ouais…, grommela-t-elle, c'est ça en gros. Je ne suis pas vraiment puissante, mes pouvoirs sont encore limités. Une flamme peut toujours évoluer et j'espère que la mienne sera un peu plus conséquente si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Enfin bref, on n'est plus très loin maintenant. Je vois déjà la forêt approcher.

\- QUOI ?! Tu veux dire que ton putain de mec vit au milieu des bois ? Il se prend pour quoi ? Le grand méchant loup ? C'est quoi son trip à lui ? Tu ne vas pas me dire non plus qu'il bouffe des hommes au quatre heure ? Parce que moi je ne suis pas vraiment comestible hein. J'suis même plutôt indigeste et ton mec risque de faire une intoxication alimentaire.

Hermione soupira de désespoir à la bêtise de son ami. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être idiot parfois. Mais elle l'aimait tout de même alors elle devait être tout aussi folle.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une vieille bâtisse délabrée. Harry n'avait pas vu le temps passer, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte de leur traversée dans la forêt. Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient arrivés, l'endroit donnait froid dans le dos. L'espèce de manoir était à moitié brûlé et les fenêtres étaient toutes presque brisées. Harry frissonna.

\- Tu sais je retire tous ce que j'ai dit, murmura-t-il ébahit, t'es sur que ton mec n'est pas plutôt dans le trip tueur en série ? Parce que là, tu vois, j'ai un doute. J'en aurais presque les chochottes.

Hermione sourit moqueusement, une lueur dangereuse traversa ses yeux.

\- Et tu n'as encore rien vu.

Elle s'avança doucement, monta les marches grinçantes et toqua trois fois à la porte.

Rien ne se produisit et Harry se posa des questions sur la santé mentale de son ami. Mais la porte s'ouvrit finalement, la laissant entrer. Elle se retourna pour l'inviter à la suivre. Le brun ne se fit pas prier et rentra dans la maison sans discuter.

.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre ! J'attends votre avis ! Le prochain arrive tout à l'heure. Enfin, la rencontre tant attendue ! :)


	5. Chapter 4

**Voilà, enfin un chapitre beaucoup plus long que les précédents. Je remercie tous ceux qui ont suivi ma fic jusqu'à présent et pour vos reviews. Ça fait toujours plaisir d'entendre ce que vous en pensez.**

 **Comme ça fait un peu de temps, je vais remettre un peu à jour le contexte.**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas de moi, mais à J.K. Rowling.**

 **UA**

 **Rating : M**

 **Paring : HP/TJ, HP/? et d'autres couples sans doute.**

 **Merci mille fois à ma beta qui m'a beaucoup aidé RoseCookies05 !**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 4**

.

\- Dis, tu peux demander à ton mec de me poser par terre, parce que mon dos commence à me lancer vraiment douloureusement, même si je dois avouer qu'il est vraiment sexy par rapport à l'image du vieux sorcier vaudou auquel je m'attendais.

Et c'était vrai. Lorsqu'Hermione était entrée, il s'attendait réellement à voir un vieil homme avec une longue barbe blanche un peu dans le style papi gâteux. Et sûrement pas à un homme sculpté en dieu grec, grand, brun, la peau légèrement hâlée et un tee-shirt moulant qui faisait ressortir délicieusement ses muscles prédominants. C'était tout à fait son type. Effrayant comme les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses.

Cependant, il n'avait pas eu le temps de continuer son inspection, qu'il s'était fait brusquement plaquer contre un mur.

\- Qu'est-ce que ce gosse fout ici ! Je t'avais demandé de venir seule ! Hurla le mystérieux beau brun.

\- Je sais. Mais des événements sont arrivés et ont perturbé quelque peu la situation.

Malgré l'atmosphère pesante de la pièce, Harry était suspendu à leurs lèvres, se demandant tout de même si un vieux à la barbe blanche n'allait pas surgir de nulle part et le saluer gaiement.

« On ne sait jamais, les clichés ont la vie dure. » S'amusa-t-il mentalement.

\- Tom, pose-le par terre. Il est blessé et j'ai eu un mal fou à arrêter le saignement, alors évite d'empirer son cas.

Le Tom en question ne le reposa pas pour autant et continua de le regarder étrangement. Il eut l'air d'entrer dans une intense réflexion dont la réponse fut finalement de son côté puisqu'il le posa au sol après quelques minutes.

\- De quel genre ? Reprit-il plus calmement.

\- De quoi ?

\- Les évènements, de quel genre ? S'impatienta-t-il.

\- Genre... un démon de niveau supérieur qui essaye de le tuer ?

Ils l'ignoraient totalement et continuait leur conversation incompréhensible pour le pauvre novice qu'était Harry dans ce domaine. Il les fixait tous les deux en se posant de plus en plus de questions. Et il fallait savoir que les questions et lui ne faisait pas très bon ménage, car aux questions, Harry trouvait toujours des réponses.

Alors il décida de se faire remarquer par les deux autres. Il attrapa brusquement la main de Tom dans la sienne.

\- Bon, c'est bien gentil tout ça, mais en attendant, on ne s'est toujours pas présentés. Alors… Tom c'est ça ? Je me présente Harry Hartwood.

…

\- Alors c'est un démon supérieur ? Je croyais qu'ils avaient disparus depuis dix-huit ans ?

\- Pas exactement. Il se trouve qu'il y a de l'agitation de l'autre côté depuis quelque temps, je pense que quelqu'un préparait quelque chose dans l'ombre. Malheureusement pour nous car si c'est le cas, je crains vraiment pour nos vies.

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Comment une force aussi puissante que des démons de niveau A pouvait se soumettre aussi facilement à quelqu'un. C'était complètement absurde vu qu'ils étaient plutôt réputés pour n'obéir à personne.

Harry, de son côté, gardait en travers de la gorge sa rencontre avec le brun ténébreux.

Il s'était fait méchamment rabroué et sa main en avait d'ailleurs subit les conséquences. Le gars était peut-être une bombe, mais son caractère laissait vraiment à désirer. Il se reconcentra sur la conversation, même s'il avait mal fou à tout comprendre.

\- Excusez-moi, mais c'est quoi l'autre côté ? Me parlez surtout pas de l'Au-delà ou d'un truc du genre parce que je crois que cette fois, je ne survivrais pas à une nouvelle information.

Tom le fixa un instant avant de répondre lentement comme s'il parlait à un enfant capricieux. Harry grimaça à cette idée.

\- T'y es presque gamin. L'autre côté, c'est une sorte de dimension parallèle, un monde invisible pour nous. C'est là que les démons vivent. Ils apparaissent à travers des portails dispersés un peu partout dans le monde. C'est bon t'a compris ? Tu peux laisser les grands discuter maintenant ?

\- Hey ! J'ai dix-huit ans je te ferais remarqué ! Et puis de toute façon, je suis concerné de très près par vos histoires puisque j'ai une espèce de démon maléfique qui veut ma tête. Je crois que j'ai quand même le droit à de petites explications !

Hermione soupira. Ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge.

\- Il a raison. Si on veut le protéger un minimum, va falloir lui raconter tout ce qu'on peut sur notre monde.

Tom fronça les sourcils, irrité.

\- Et je suppose que c'est moi qui dois m'en occuper.

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question mais Hermione hocha la tête. Elle sortit de la maison afin de surveiller les environs. Elle les laissa donc seul tous les deux.

Le plus vieux alla s'asseoir sur son canapé en soupirant.

\- Allez viens t'asseoir, ça risque d'être une longue histoire.

Harry hésita un peu avant de prendre finalement place aux côtés de Tom.

\- Il y a toujours eu beaucoup d'histoires sur le monde surnaturel. Elles n'ont pas été inventées comme ça, juste par inspiration. Derrière chacune d'elle, il y a une part de vérité.

\- Sérieux ! Tu veux dire que Dracula a existé ?

Tom le fusilla du regard sous l'interruption et continua.

\- On peut dire ça comme ça. Même si tout n'est pas exactement vrai. Beaucoup nous prennent pour des monstres, mais nous avons vécu bien avant les humains. C'était il y a plus de quatre millions d'années. Nous vivions séparés par nos cultures et nos coutumes. À l'époque, il n'y avait que quelques créatures différentes, les sorciers, les loups garous, les vampires et une autre espèce beaucoup plus discrète que je n'ai jamais vu et dont je ne connais ni le nom, ni les origines. Nous vivions tous en harmonie. C'était une belle époque, les Garous étaient en parfaite symbiose avec leur loup, les vampires ne se nourrissaient que d'animaux, et nous les sorciers, nous apprenions à protéger nos familles et notre peuple.

\- Alors toi aussi, tu es un sorcier ?

Tom leva les yeux vers le plus jeune. Il était plongé dans son histoire comme si rien n'était plus important.

C'était étrange, peu d'humain s'intéresserait à eux. Ils étaient plutôt perçus comme des monstres, des êtres anormaux.

C'était étonnant que quelqu'un ait accepté aussi facilement son récit. Quand il avait vu le garçon, il s'était tout de suite dit que c'était encore l'un de ses gosses arrogants pourri gâté qui se croyait meilleur que tout le monde parce qu'ils étaient un peu plus beau que la moyenne et qu'ils avaient un peu d'argent. Mais il s'en rendait compte maintenant qu'il l'avait jugé trop vite, sans même prendre la peine de le regarder ne serait-ce que quelques secondes.

Hartwood était beau, il avait même un charme certain. Il était un peu plus grand que la moyenne mais Tom le dépassait quand même d'une demi-tête. Son corps svelte était étrangement maigre et avec ses vêtements trop larges, on devait souvent le croire frêle et fluet, mais les muscles fermes qu'il avait pu sentir sous son tee-shirt démentaient ce fait. Sa taille était fine et mince, ce qui mettait en valeur sa chute de rein délicieusement marquée et ses fesses aux rondeurs adorables.

Son visage était ce qui l'avait le plus perturbé. Quand il l'avait plaqué contre le mur, il avait été très proche du sien. Un visage fin, illuminé par deux yeux en amande d'un extraordinaire vert émeraude qui rendaient ses pensées indéchiffrables. Ses longs cils noirs et ses lèvres pleines délicatement rosées contrastaient avec le teint légèrement halé de sa peau. La boucle d'oreille en argent, en forme de dragon, qui s'enroulait sur son oreille gauche ne faisait que sublimer ses yeux puisque que ceux de l'animal mythique était eux-aussi d'un vert étincelant. Même l'étrange cicatrice en forme d'éclair augmentait son charme. Elle lui donnait un air sauvage, intouchable.

Mais il y avait tout de même quelque chose qui le perturbait chez lui. Le gamin n'avait pas d'odeur. C'était tout bonnement impossible ! Chaque être vivant avait une odeur qu'il soit mort ou vivant, fantastiques ou humains.

Il se demandait si ce n'était pas dû à l'étrange aura qui l'entourait. Hermione lui en avait déjà parlé mais il ne se doutait pas qu'elle brouillerait aussi l'odeur du garçon. Elle semblait enfermer quelque chose, comme si elle était là pour le protéger. Ce n'était à ne plus rien y comprendre. Il ferait très certainement des recherches à propos de ça plus tard.

Un cri strident coupa le fil de ses pensées, le faisant sursauter. Hartwood le regarda dans les yeux ahuris et au vu de l'air qu'il lui renvoya, les siens ne devaient pas être plus révélateurs.

Sans même prendre le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, ils s'étaient compris d'un seul regard, Harry se mit à courir comme si sa vie en dépendait. La seule chose qui traversait son esprit était ce cri qu'il pouvait reconnaître entre mille, la voix d'Hermione.

Il sortit prestement de la maison, suivit de près par Tom, qui buta durement contre lui quand il s'arrêta. Le sorcier grogna sous l'arrêt brusque.

Il allait faire part de son mécontentement, mais il se ravisa en voyant l'humain figé sur place, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure et le regard porté au loin, dans une expression de pure terreur. Ses jambes tremblaient comme si le monde s'écroulait sous leurs pieds. Il ne put que le regarder s'écrouler impuissant.

Après un moment, Tom osa enfin tourner la tête devant lui. Son corps se raidit devant le funeste spectacle qu'il découvrit. Une chose aussi sombre que les ténèbres les plus profondes, tenaient de ses mains informes le corps sans vie d'Hermione.

Il se reprit rapidement et se concentra sur elle. Il fut rassuré d'entendre l'organe vitale battre dans la poitrine de la sorcière.

À ses côtés, Hartwood paniquait, littéralement. Son souffle se faisait plus saccadé et ses yeux le piquaient. Le plus vieux s'insulta mentalement quand il le remarqua. Contrairement à lui, le jeune homme n'était pas doté d'une supère ouïe, il devait sans aucun doute s'imaginer les pires scénarios possibles.

Il se retourna vers le jeune homme avec empressement.

\- Hartwood ! Ne te laisse surtout pas avoir, elle est en vie. J'entends toujours son cœur battre !

Le plus petit sembla revenir à lui car il le regarda fixement, attendant sans doute une confirmation. Il continua d'une voix plus douce.

\- Tu ne dois pas baisser les bras. Si nous voulons sauver Hermione, nous ne devons pas montrer nos faiblesses. Ce démon est un Homonculus, il se nourrit des émotions négatives telles la peur, le doute, la colère ou la vengeance. Il devient plus fort quand il en est proche. En plus le soleil s'est couché, il sera beaucoup plus dangereux dans la noirceur de la nuit.

Hartwood continua de le fixer inquiet mais il vit bien qu'une lueur de soulagement abritait à présent ses deux orbes vertes.

\- C'est cette chose… Coupa soudain Harry.

\- Quoi ?

\- Cette chose, c'est la même que celle qui m'a attaqué.

\- Tu es en sûr ? Demanda Tom, en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Absolument, je ne pourrais jamais oublier son regard.

Tom ne cacha pas sa surprise. Un homonculus était un démon supérieur qui n'était pas censé obéir à quelqu'un. Sa théorie était donc juste, l'agitation de l'autre côté n'était pas normal.

Le démon restait fixé sur Hartwood comme s'il le connaissait. Et si justement c'était le cas, alors cela voudrait dire que cette chose avait été humaine.

\- Écoute gamin, j'ai une idée. Quand je te donnerais le signal, tu courras sans t'arrêter en suivant le chemin de la forêt.

\- Je n'abandonnerais jamais Hermione !

\- Je sais ! C'est pour ça que tu vas courir. Pendant que tu fuiras l'Homonculus sera focalisé sur toi. J'en profiterais pour prendre Hermione.

Tom le vit hésiter un instant, mais une lueur apparut soudainement dans ses yeux: une lueur de détermination.

-Ok, je suis prêt.

Tom attendit un moment, puis cria à Harry de courir. Le jeune s'élança à travers les arbres avec un pas souple et rapide. Comme Tom l'avait prévu, la chose fut surprise un instant et fit preuve d'inattention. Dès qu'il desserra sa prise, Tom en profita pour se jeter à sa gauche en récupérant au passage Hermione qu'il prit dans ses bras. Et une course poursuite commença.

…

Ils courraient depuis un moment, et Tom avait déjà rattrapé Harry depuis un bon bout de temps. Sa cheville commençait à faire des bruits bizarres, il ne tiendrait plus longtemps et cette pensée le désespéra.

\- Tu crois qu'il nous suit toujours ? Cria Harry le souffle cour.

Tom ne répondit pas immédiatement, il semblait ailleurs.

Le grand brun pouvait toujours sentir l'aura sombre derrière eux. La créature n'était pas loin.

Devait-il l'utiliser ? À l'instant même où cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit, il vit quelque chose au loin qui le fit soupirer de soulagement. Il n'aurait pas besoin de le sortir aujourd'hui.

\- Écoute Hartwood ! répondit Tom essoufflé, tu vas faire exactement ce que je te dis.

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de protester sous le ton autoritaire. C'était ça ou le monstre, le choix était vite fait.

\- D'accord, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

\- Tu vois là-bas au bout du chemin ?

L'étudiant suivit du regard le doigt du sorcier, et ses yeux se fixèrent sur une espèce de grotte à moitié caché par les buissons. Il n'arrivait à la voir que par le petit espace qui l'entourait.  
À sa vue, il acquiesça rapidement.

\- Ok, alors écoute. Tu vas t'y cacher avec Hermione pendant que j'essayerais d'effacer notre piste.

\- Tu crois qu'il n'y a aucun risque ?

\- Tant que tu restes caché, oui.

Harry n'était pas pour autant rassurer, mais il n'avait plus le temps pour le doute.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant l'entrée de la grotte et Tom posa doucement la jeune fille dans ses bras. Il alla aider Harry à s'asseoir.

\- Ta blessure c'est rouverte, je m'en occuperais tout à l'heure. Attend-moi là.

Tom se retourna pour sortir du refuge improvisé, mais une main le retint par le bras.

Harry le regarda sérieusement, avec une lueur d'inquiétude au fond de ses iris.

\- Fais attention Tom.

Il sourit, le morveux l'avait appelé par son prénom. Il ne s'en offusqua pas et détourna les yeux. Il ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, il savait que le plus jeune avait compris.

Il se retourna et traversa le buisson. Harry vit lentement son ombre disparaître dans la nuit.

…

Deux heures… deux putains d'heures s'étaient écoulées depuis le départ du sorcier et Harry commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Dehors, il faisait nuit noire, et le ciel n'était même pas visible à cause des arbres qui empêchaient toutes lumières d'atteindre le sol. Il savait parfaitement que sans l'aide de Jedusor, lui et Hermione ne survivraient pas longtemps. Entre son amie évanouit à côté de lui, son dos douloureux et sa cheville à moitié tordue, si le démon arrivait maintenant, ils n'auraient aucun moyen de s'enfuir.

Un craquement résonna près de l'entrée de la grotte. Incertain, il se rapprocha du buisson qui recouvrait l'antre. Un souffle roque se fit entendre tout près de leur cachette, et semblait se rapprocher de l'entrée.

Il tenta de regarder à l'extérieur par un petit espace entre le feuillage, quand un grondement puissant le figea sur place. La chose était là. Elle survolait le sol et passait devant la grotte sans les voir. Il retint un soupir, il en aurait crié de soulagement s'il n'était pas aussi effrayé à l'idée d'être entendu.

Une horrible pensée lui fit perdre son sourire : si le démon était ici, où était Jedusor ?

Angoissé, il espéra qu'il ait réussi à s'en sortir. Il devait y croire, c'était leur seule chance ! Mais un doute le submergea brusquement, un doute qu'il regretterait surement plus tard mais qui ne cessait de grossir dans sa poitrine. Et si le soit disant ami d'Hermione les avait abandonné ? Après tout, il le connaissait à peine et même si Hermione était son amie, peut-être qu'elle ne le connaissait pas tant que ça et qu'elle n'était pas aussi proche de lui qu'il l'avait d'abord pensé. S'il avait raison, alors rien ne pourrait empêcher le grand brun de fuir s'il ne voulait pas être mêlé à cette histoire, rien ne l'obligeait à l'aider.

Il se gifla mentalement devant ses idées absurdes, il ne devait surtout pas commencer à perdre confiance en son coéquipier sinon leur seul espoir de survivre les laisserait tomber. Et puis Hermione n'irait jamais demander de l'aide à quelqu'un en qui elle ne faisait pas pleinement confiance. Il reprit de son assurance. La chose repassait sans cesse devant leur refuge et au moment où il crut que le monstre allait faire demi-tour, Hermione gémit dans son sommeil.

Un frisson glacé lui traversa le dos et il perdit toutes ses couleurs. Sa respiration se coupa net en entendant l'Homonculus s'arrêter. Il tourna sa tête brumeuse vers leur buisson et ses yeux sanglant se fixèrent dans les siens. Harry les ferma en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas crier de frustration.

C'était la fin.

Ils allaient mourir dans cette forêt, seuls et oubliés de tous par une espèce de bête sans pitié. L'Homonculus se rapprocha d'eux lentement, prenant un plaisir certain à faire durer son supplice. Le brun regarda Hermione une dernière fois et lui caressa la joue avec une tendresse qu'il ne s'autorisait que rarement.

\- Je t'aime petite sœur… tu vas me manquer.

Et brusquement, il fonça droit devant lui avec dans les yeux, une lueur de détermination qui impressionnerait n'importe qui en temps normal. Mais malheureusement, il n'avait que son bourreau. Le démon recula sous l'attaque rapide de l'adolescent, mais il se ressaisit sèchement en attrapant le garçon par les épaules. Cependant Harry avait tout prévu, il esquiva agilement les mains gelés de son tortionnaire, et couru le plus vite possible loin de la grotte.

L'Homonculus obnubilé par lui, le suivit, ignorant ainsi le petit souffle régulier provenant de la petite cachette. Harry se félicita mentalement pour son courage et pour la réussite de sa fuite. L'étrange obsession pour sa personne qu'il provoquait chez le démon lui permettait au moins de sauver son amie. Mais cela prouvait aussi qu'il n'en avait vraiment qu'après lui. Mais pourquoi un démon plutôt de haut niveau, d'après ce qu'il avait cru comprendre, le prendrait pour cible ? C'était à n'y rien comprendre ! Ses pas se firent plus rapides en remarquant qu'il n'y avait plus aucun bruit derrière lui. Doucement, il ralentit mais resta tout de même sur ses gardes. Il se retourna, mais seule l'obscurité l'accueillit. Il ne reconnaissait plus rien. Les arbres autour de lui se ressemblaient tous d'une manière inquiétante.

Alors qu'il allait reprendre sa course, il sentit un mouvement sur sa droite. Une étrange sensation commença à l'étouffer et le démon apparut devant lui, l'attrapant avec force. Son cou fut empoigné, amplifiant encore cette impression de suffocation. Sa position lui rappelait l'attaque dans son appartement. Il étouffait, mais cette fois, il n'avait ni fenêtre, ni ses réflexes pour se sortir de cette situation, puisque son corps étaient lourd et épuisé. Jamais Harry n'avait eu si peur pour sa vie à la vue de la fureur effroyable que laissait transparaître les yeux de l'être surnaturel et pour une fois, l'étudiant ne put rien faire.

Il ne pouvait pas mourir ! Il avait encore tellement à découvrir sur ce monde étrange et sur lui-même. Il n'avait surtout aucun droit d'abandonner Hermione, alors qu'il lui avait promis de survivre quelques heures auparavant. Il rouvrit soudainement ses yeux qui plongèrent dans ceux couleurs de sang en face de lui. Ils avaient changé, le vert avait maintenant laissé place à un or pure.

Alors qu'il voyait tout espoir s'envoler au loin, alors qu'il se faisait à l'idée qu'il ne s'en sortirait sûrement pas, quelque chose de puissant commença à envahir chaque membre de son corps. Une force incroyable venait de le submerger tout entier.

Il n'avait jamais connu une pareille sensation, un tel sentiment de pouvoir et d'invincibilité. Cette mystérieuse énergie était apparue soudainement, foudroyante et incontrôlable comme si cette force indomptable n'était ici que dans le but de le protéger lui, et lui seul. Et, alors que le démon posait sa main sur son bras, de violentes flammes d'un bleu aussi pur que la couleur d'un ciel sans nuage, l'entourèrent et propulsèrent l'indésirable à plusieurs mètres loin de lui. Il n'avait plus mal, sa cheville ne le faisait plus souffrir et son corps n'avait jamais paru si léger. Cependant, il ne remarqua pas que le feu s'amoindrissait et que ses yeux s'étaient mis à pleurer. Toute sensation commença peu à peu à le quitter, le laissant éreinté et faible.

Brusquement, tout s'arrêta. Il s'écroula sous la force d'une immense fatigue. Ses yeux étaient à demi fermé, n'attendant que le bon moment pour se fermer pour de bon et ainsi dormir jusqu'au prochain jour. Le monstre s'était relevé rapidement et ricanait à présent moqueusement. C'était vraiment un son horrible à entendre et Harry aurait voulu pouvoir se boucher les oreilles pour ne pas l'écouter.

\- **Harry Potter… Tu ne peux plus rien faire à présent. Tu l'as utilisé, n'était-ce pas merveilleux ? Le maître sera content, très content.**

Un rire bien plus déformé que le premier résonna dans la forêt, révélant la folie impitoyable du monstre. Cette voix en revanche, lui glaça le sang. Elle lui disait quelque chose maintenant qu'il l'écoutait attentivement. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'une terreur sans nom en se souvenant enfin de l'endroit où il l'avait entendu, ou plutôt, de son propriétaire. La même voix que celle du parc, la même voix que son pire cauchemar, sa voix à lui… _Sa voix_.

.

* * *

 **C'est la fin de ce quatrième chapitre ! Ne me tuez pas ! XD**

 **Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite qui j'espère, ne vous fera pas trop attendre. À dans deux semaines ! J'espère... '- -**


	6. Chapter 5

**Me voilà de retour ! Ça a été un peu plus long que prévu et vous m'en voyez désolé. J'étais dans un endroit où internet était vraiment, mais vraiment pourri !**

 **J'en ai profité pour m'avancer dans cette fic et donc voici le cinquième chapitre qui arrive avec un peu de retard.**

 **Ce chapitre n'a pu être corrigé par ma bêta adoré, donc désolé pour les petites fautes que vous pourrez trouver. J'ai normalement vérifié plusieurs mais on sait jamais.**

 **Je remercie tous les anonymes qui m'ont laissé des commentaires et à qui je ne peux répondre par mp, qui m'ont beaucoup aidé, soit en donnant leur avis ou pour me permettre de corriger des petites erreurs de** **prénom notamment 😙(ceux concernés, comprendront) :** **Big Bad Wolf IH, Ekoyr, et Elendil.**

 **Et bien sûr, merci à** **tous ceux qui me suivent ou m'ont suivi jusqu'à maintenant.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 5**

.

La forêt régnait maintenant dans un silence inquiétant. Le peu de lumière qui restait, était dû aux astres de la nuit qui la surplombaient de toute leur splendeur. Le vent s'était lui aussi arrêté, ne laissant derrière lui qu'un silence oppressant. Mais quelque part dans la profondeur des bois, deux silhouettes apparaissaient malgré la pénombre autour d'elles. L'une était à terre, complètement figée, pendant que l'autre se rapprochait de plus en plus, souriant de toutes ses dents.

 **\- Alors que comptes-tu faire à présent Potter ?**

\- C'est vraiment une manie de m'appeler Potter ? Mon nom c'est Harry Hartwood ! Retenez ça une bonne fois pour tout ! Vous voyez ? Je pense que vous devez vous tromper de personne, laissez-moi tranquille !

Son ton désespéré ne laissait aucun doute sur ce qui traversait ses pensées à ce moment même. Le sourire de l'être obscure s'élargit, étonné malgré lui.

 **\- C'est tout de même étrange que tu ne te rappelles de rien. Tes dix-neuf ans approchent et pourtant ton héritage ne s'est toujours pas manifesté.**

\- Un héritage ? Mais de quoi parlez-vous à la fin ! S'emporta Harry, n'en pouvant vraiment plus.

Son seuil de patience avait été dépassé depuis longtemps, alors qu'il se lâche comme il le faisait à cet instant, n'avait plus aucune importance.

\- Pourquoi moi, qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait ? Je n'ai jamais rien demandé alors dites-moi pourquoi ?!

Harry commençait vraiment à s'énerver. Il reconnaissait la voix de cet esprit démoniaque, mais cela ne pouvait être sa voix à _lui_. Il l'avait vu mourir de ses propres yeux, une balle profondément enfoncée dans le cœur. Jamais il n'aurait pu survivre à ça !

Quand il regarda dans la direction du monstre, celui-ci vit tout de suite son trouble. Comme pour confirmer ses doutes, il explosa de rire, le déstabilisant d'autant plus.

 **\- Ah Harry… mon cher petit Harry, tu croyais vraiment pouvoir m'enterrer aussi facilement ? Jamais je ne te laisserais t'échapper,** susurra-t-il les yeux remplis de malice. **As-tu oublié à qui tu appartenais ?**

Le jeune écarquilla les yeux au sous-entendu.

\- Tu ne peux pas être lui… Je t'ai vu mourir !

 **\- Alors peut-être suis-je tout simplement revenu à la vie ?**

Le sourire qu'arborait la créature jusqu'à maintenant s'évanouit brusquement pour lui offrir un air sombre qui le fit frissonner d'effroi.

Cela n'augurait rien de bon pour lui. S'il ne trouvait pas une solution rapidement, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

Comment tout ceci avait pu arriver ?

Le cauchemar qu'il essayait si durement d'oublier se rappelait à lui de cette manière d'une façon si brutale, que son corps restait paralysé. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour où il avait perdu tout ce qu'il avait, le laissant seul confronté à ses démons les plus terribles. Il ne voulait pas mourir aujourd'hui et surement pas de cette manière !

 **-** **Maintenant, passons au chose sérieuse,** reprit l'autre d'un ton doucereux. **Je t'emmène avec moi dans mon monde !**

Harry se sentit tirer en arrière par une force invisible et s'apprêtait à crier quand quelqu'un fonça dans le corps à moitié immatériel de l'Homonculus, le faisant lâcher prise. Le brun laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

\- Tom, tu veux que je te dise ? Même si ça ne fait que quelques heures qu'on se connaît, j'ai jamais été aussi soulagé de te voir.

Le ton indéniablement sincère de l'étudiant fit froncer les sourcils au sorcier. Le môme avait eu de la chance. Sans les traces de pas de ses baskets bien trop grandes pour lui, jamais il ne l'aurait retrouvé. Pendant que la chose au sol essayait de se relever, Tom ne perdit pas de temps et comme si Harry n'étais rien d'autre qu'un sac à patates, il le jeta sur son épaule.

\- Alors gamin, c'est tout ce que t'as ? Me dis pas que c'est de la larve qui est juste devant moi dont je vais devoir me coltiner la présence pendant plusieurs mois ? Il soupira de désespoir. T'as vraiment intérêt à pas me vomir déçu.

Et il se remit à courir, sans remarquer la lueur dorée qui apparut brièvement dans les yeux du garçon, ni les yeux rouges satisfaits suivant ses mouvements tel un prédateur affamé.

oO0Oo

 _Un garçon courait à en perdre haleine à travers les rues de la ville. Des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son front et des frissons de terreur le traversaient._

 _Ses cheveux, d'un brun profond virevoltaient autour de son visage._

 _Le garçon se retournait fréquemment pour vérifier si son poursuivant était toujours sur ses traces._

 _Il accéléra encore son allure en tournant à une intersection. Son corps se figea brusquement en découvrant qu'il était bloqué par un cul-de-sac. Terrorisé, il s'appuya contre un mur. Lentement, il se retourna, un sentiment d'appréhension monta en lui._

 _Quand il fut entièrement retourné, sa respiration se coupa et il écarquilla les yeux._

 _Déchirant le ciel, un cri strident s'éleva dans la noirceur de la nuit._

oO0Oo

Harry se réveilla en sursaut apeuré et nauséeux. Sa tête le faisait souffrir atrocement comme si quelqu'un tentait d'y pénétrer sans douceur. Son souffle était erratique et sa poitrine ne cessait de se lever rapidement.

Pourquoi ces stupides cauchemars revenaient le hanter dans un moment pareil ?

Il essuya la sueur sur son froid d'un geste rageur. Ça ne s'arrêterait donc jamais ? C'était le même rêve depuis quelques jours déjà et malgré ça, il ne distinguait jamais qui était son poursuivant. Il soupira de dépit. Il réfléchissait beaucoup trop ces temps-ci.

Il voulut se relever mais sa tête tangua dangereusement, alors il préféra attendre un moment. Quand il se sentit un peu mieux, il rouvrit les yeux et remarqua enfin où il était.

On avait dû l'emmener dans une chambre d'hôtel au vu de l'agencement du mobilier et du lit particulièrement inconfortable sur lequel il avait été allongé.

Avait-il rêvé tout ce qui s'était passé pendant cette journée ? La forêt, la course poursuite, le brusque regain d'énergie et tout le reste ?

…Non…

Si cela avait été le cas il ne sentirait pas le chien mouillé à des kilomètres et ne serait sûrement pas recouvert de boue des pieds à la tête. Le retour à la réalité faisait mal et il savait qu'il ne mettrait pas longtemps avant de craquer.

Il devait sortir d'ici. Il ne serait pas rassuré tant qu'il n'aurait pas vu l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il sortit du lit, appréhendant l'état de son corps, mais fut pris au dépourvu en découvrant qu'il se sentait bien, parfaitement bien même. En vérité, il n'avait jamais été aussi détendu et en pleine forme de toute sa maigre existence.

Sa cheville… son dos… Plus rien ne le faisait souffrir. Estomaqué par ce changement inattendu, il se baissa rapidement afin de vérifiés par lui-même. Un hoquet lui échappa en voyant sa cheville complètement remise. Encore plus stupéfait qu'il ne l'était déjà, il se précipita vers le seul miroir de la pièce et retira prestement son haut.

Rien… il n'y avait ni blessures, ni cicatrices.

Seule la blancheur de son dos dénué de toutes impuretés lui était renvoyée. Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua quelque chose dont il n'avait prêté aucune attention jusqu'à présent : il voyait parfaitement. Il avait complètement oublié que ses lunettes avaient été brisées après la chute de son appartement. Comment n'avait-il pas remarqué qu'il ne portait plus ses lunettes depuis presque une journée ?

Même Hermione n'avait fait aucune allusion sur leur absence. Un frisson le parcouru. Était-ce Jedusor qui l'avait soigné ? Hermione lui avait pourtant affirmé que guérir complètement une personne était tout simplement impossible.

Il continua de se fixer, incrédule les yeux remplis de questions sans réponses.

Malheureusement pour lui, sa cicatrice était toujours aussi… présente, plus grande et visible que jamais.

La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit brusquement, l'interrompant dans sa contemplation et Tom entra dans la chambre, un sac de course à la main.

\- Enfin réveillez princesse ? Désirez-vous un petit déjeuner ?

Harry s'insurgea au ton moqueur qu'il avait employé. Il allait lui en faire la remarque, mais se fit couper par le plus vieux qui lui balança violemment le sac dans les bras.

\- Bah fais-le toi même !

Harry n'arrivait pas à le comprendre. Avait-il rêvé le léger sourire dans la grotte ? L'apprenti sorcier lui avait pourtant sauvé la vie et il avait pensé qu'à ce moment-là, leur accord tactique non verbal avait marqué le début d'une trêve, mais il dût se rendre à l'évidence, il s'était trompé.

\- Tu es obligé de te comporter aussi agressivement ?

Tom l'ignora superbement et chassa la remarque d'un geste désinvolte de la main.

\- À part ça, tu as remarqué ? Continua-t-il pour détourner la conversation.

Une moue d'incompréhension lui répondit.

\- Tu parles de ma… condition physique ?

Son ton peu assuré fit tiquer Tom, qui reprit soudainement son sérieux. Il se rapprocha du plus jeune, qui recula sous le brusque changement d'atmosphère.

\- Hatwood, écoute-moi. C'est la première fois que ça arrive. Je n'ai encore jamais vu ou bien même entendu parler d'un humain capable de guérir tout seul.

\- Quoi ? Mais…

\- Laisse-moi finir ! le coupa Tom, tout ça a donc bel et bien une signification. Maintenant, c'est à nous de la découvrir. N'as-tu pas ressentit des choses étranges depuis quelque temps ?

Tom n'avait jamais paru aussi concerné. Maintenant qu'il y repensait il ne savait rien de lui. Seulement qu'il faisait partie du monde surnaturel.

Il repensa à l'étrange force qui l'avait possédé dans la forêt. Devait-il lui en parler ? La situation était de plus en plus compliquée et il savait que parler de ça ne ferait que rajouter des problèmes.

Prenant une grande inspiration, il répondit.

\- Non, il n'y a rien. Et puis même si c'était le cas, comment ça se fait que ça ne m'arrive que maintenant ?

Tom continuait de le regarder semblant douter de sa sincérité. Si il aperçut le mensonge, il n'en tint pas rigueur. Le regard toujours aussi sérieux, il sembla réfléchir à sa question.

\- C'est plutôt rare en effet, mais pas impossible. Il est possible de sceller la créature en nous dans un réceptacle. On le fait dès la naissance afin que l'enfant vive comme un humain, sinon le pentacle ne tient pas. Cependant, une telle barrière ne peut rester indéfiniment, c'est une partie de toi, ta nature profonde. L'hôte devra forcément reprendre ses capacités un jour ou l'autre, et c'est à sa majorité que le pentacle se brisera, c'est-à-dire dix-neuf ans chez les êtres surnaturels. Ça expliquerait pourquoi tu n'as pas d'odeur.

\- Pas d'odeur ?

\- Oui, pas la moindre trace. Je le sais car elle est très importante chez les êtres surnaturels. Nous pouvons sentir les émotions d'un homme, quand il ment par exemple, ou bien s'ils ont de mauvaises intentions. Mais toi, je n'arrive pas à sentir quoi que ce soit. C'est comme si une enveloppe de magie te protégeait. Elle a l'air d'avoir sa propre source d'énergie, comme une conscience. La personne qui t'a jeté ce sort, voulait sûrement te protéger de quelque chose et ce quelque chose n'en a certainement pas pour la personne que tu es, mais pour ta nature intérieure.

Il le laissa assimiler ses découvertes, et insista encore une fois.

\- Rien d'autre d'étrange, à part ce démon bien sûr, ne t'es arrivé récemment ? Ou peut-être que l'Homonculus t'a dit quelque chose ?

Encore une fois, le plus petit mentit en répondant par la négative. Il se devait d'être sûr des intentions de Jedusor avant de lui accorder sa confiance totale. Brusquement une pensée le fit pâlir.

\- Où est Hermione ?!

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle va bien. Elle s'est réveillée il y a plusieurs heures. Grâce aux potions de guérison qu'elle avait prise avec elle, son état s'est rapidement amélioré.

\- Et où est-elle maintenant ?

\- Chez une de ses connaissances. Elle est partie demander conseil chez une voyante.

\- Une voyante ? S'étrangla Harry en imaginant déjà une femme habillée dans le style gitane, accompagnée d'une boule de cristal.

\- Oui, une voyante. Mais elle n'a absolument rien avoir avec l'image que tu t'en fais, se moqua le plus vieux.

Harry sembla surprit de l'entendre répéter tout haut ce qu'il avait pensé tout bas. Et Tom répondit avec plaisir à sa question muette.

\- Même si je ne peux pas dire ce que tu ressens, tu es bien trop facile à lire.

Harry ne put que soupirer de frustration devant son manque flagrant de connaissance.

Il fallait le comprendre, il découvrait un monde complètement déjanté qui remettait toutes ses convictions en question. Alors aujourd'hui, ne pas croire en quelque chose devenait vraiment plus compliqué.

\- Tu ne m'as pas répondu quand je t'ai posé la question la dernière fois, tu es un sorcier ?

Un silence accueillit sa question. Tom regardait Harry avec dans ses yeux aussi noir que les profondeurs de la nuit, une lueur nouvelle.

\- Pourquoi le penses-tu ?

\- Le tatouage que tu portes autour du cou. C'est le même symbole qu'il y a dans le médaillon d'Hermione.

Tom porta sa main sur sa cou et eu l'air d'entrer dans une longue réflexion. C'était une partie de sa vie qu'il préférait garder pour lui, mais ils allaient devoir partager beaucoup de temps ensemble au vu des derniers évènements. Se faire confiance allait être quelque chose de primordial.

\- En vérité, je n'en suis pas un. Je ne suis pas un sorcier, mais on m'a élevé comme tel. Je connais quelque sort qu'Hermione maîtrise facilement, mais ça ne va pas plus loin. En revanche, à force de les fréquenter, j'ai acquis la capacité de contrôler le feu.

\- Mais alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir utilisé quand on se faisait attaquer ?! S'exclama Harry avec surprise.

\- Je ne pouvais pas. L'expression de son visage avait changé, son ton était lui aussi devenu douloureux. Je ne peux plus l'utiliser pour la simple et bonne raison que la marque que tu vois sur mon cou m'en empêche. On me la mise pour ne pas perdre le contrôle.

Harry n'insista pas. Tout le monde avait droit d'avoir des secrets et il savait ce que ça faisait d'être sans arrêt tourmenté par ces démons. Quand ils seront tous les deux prêt à ce confier sur leur passé, alors ils le feraient.

\- Peux-tu t'en défaire ?

\- Pour l'instant, je ne peux pas. Il faut attendre plusieurs mois. J'en suis à mon quatrième.

\- Ok. Alors que devons-nous faire monsieur le sorcier qui n'est pas entièrement sorcier ?

Tom fut surpris qu'il ne lui pose pas plus de question, il lui en remercia mentalement. Il s'étonnerait toujours de la facilité avec laquelle le plus petit pouvait assimiler autant de choses. Jamais il n'avait rencontré quelqu'un comme lui auparavant. Les humains étaient égoïstes et ne pensaient qu'à leur bien-être, c'est ce qu'il avait toujours pensé. Il s'était trompé. Il existait bel et bien des exceptions. En revanche, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait se montrer serviable avec lui. Il n'était pas serviable et encore moins gentil. S'il avait le choix, il l'aurait déjà abandonné depuis longtemps.

\- Pour l'instant, rien. Il faut attendre qu'Hermione revienne et qu'elle ramène avec elle des nouvelles qui j'espère seront meilleurs.

\- Alors attendons, murmura Harry déterminé.

oO0Oo

Hermione ne mit pas longtemps à revenir, mais ce qu'elle avait découvert n'était pas des plus rassurants. Ses yeux étaient assombrit par l'inquiétude et elle n'arrivait même plus à regarder Harry dans les yeux. Il ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois avec cet air-là et il savait de quoi il en était.

Il se prépara mentalement, résigné à ce qu'il allait entendre. Hermione l'observa longuement semblant attendre un signe de sa part, n'importe lequel.

\- Je sais ce que tu veux me dire Mione et je ne me crois toujours pas capable d'y faire face.

Elle eut l'air si surprise qu'il comprit vite de quoi il s'agissait. Ses yeux, remplis de questions, ne faisaient que renforcer cette impression.

\- Je sais bien, mais comment as-tu pu être au courant ?

Harry hésita. Tom était juste à côté et c'était une partie de sa vie dont il avait particulièrement honte, il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit ainsi exposée. Mais il savait aussi qu'il devait le mettre au courant pour comprendre ce que lui voulait la créature.

\- L'Homonculus, ou je ne sais trop quoi, je le connais. Je veux dire…, il prit une grande respiration et continua, il était humain autrefois.

Un silence lourd de sens accueillit sa déclaration. Il vit Tom perdre le peu de couleur qu'il lui restait. Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs, et semblaient vouloir le fusiller sur place.

\- Comment as-tu pu me cacher quelque chose d'aussi important !? Tu m'as menti Hartwood, en me regardant droit dans les yeux ! Ne comprends-tu pas que tous les éléments sont primordiaux si tu veux qu'on te protège !?

À la suite de sa tirade, il ne put que baisser la tête, le regard vague. Il s'en voulait un peu de lui avoir caché des choses alors qu'il avait tout fait pour l'aider dans la forêt, jusqu'à mettre sa propre vie en danger.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Désolé ? Désolé !? Mais tu es vraiment inconscient ma parole ! Et si…

\- Tom ! Intervint Hermione d'une voix dangereusement sèche.

Le demi-sorcier fixa son ami sans comprendre, mais le regard remplis de tristesse et de culpabilité que lui renvoya la brune lui fit tourner la tête vers l'adolescent. Sa tête était toujours baissée, cachant ses yeux émeraude, mais il remarqua enfin, que de légers tremblements commençaient à agiter ses membres les uns après les autres. Il s'en voulut un peu d'avoir crié avant même de connaître les raisons du plus jeune, mais il ne l'avouerait jamais à haute voix. Après tout, il n'était pas le seul fautif.

Hermione voyant que Tom s'était calmé, se rapprocha de son meilleur ami avec douceur et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Harry, tu sais que nous devons savoir, tu dois en parler. Rester ainsi bloqué sur le passé ne serait qu'une victoire bien trop facile pour _lui._

Il soupira, sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait raison. Inquiet, il se dirigea tout de même vers un fauteuil, prêt à remonter dans des souvenirs qu'il pensait avoir profondément enterré en lui. Hermione le suivit, et invita Tom à faire de même.

\- Ça s'est passé il y a un an. Je venais d'entrer à l'université Grindelwald. Notre directeur était un ancien grand chercheur reconnu pour ses nombreuses découvertes. Je l'admirais beaucoup. C'était aussi pour cette raison que l'établissement avait repris son nom et que mon premier choix s'était porté là-bas. Au début, tout se passait bien, j'avais des amis qui comptaient, des notes bien au-dessus de la moyenne… en fait, je n'avais absolument rien pour me plaindre.

Ses yeux remplis des souvenirs de cette époque, avaient totalement perdu leur éclat. Hermione le regardait si tristement que Tom s'en voulu d'être le seul ignorant de cette histoire. Harry continua sans plus faire attention à eux.

\- Jusqu'au jour où je l'ai rencontré… le grand Gellert Grindelwald.

 **Flashback**

\- Harry !

Un jeune garçon aux yeux vert pétillants se retourna vers la provenance de la voix et sourit quand il tomba sur son ami.

\- Kyle ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe pour que tu cris comme un pestiféré si tôt dès le matin ?

C'était son meilleur ami. Ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis longtemps, mais ils s'étaient liés d'amitié très rapidement. Le châtain faisait partie du club de basket, il était d'ailleurs assez doué. Ils s'étaient souvent demandé comment des mecs n'ayant, aux premiers abords, rien en commun, pouvaient autant s'attacher en si peu de temps : lui, scientifique et littéraire dans l'âme et l'autre sportif réputé. Ils passaient leur temps à se taquiner, mais Harry aimait bien ces moments-là. Il s'y était beaucoup attaché.

\- Hey ! Je ne te permets pas, s'indigna le dit Kyle, saches, mÔsieur je-suis-bien-de-ma-personne, que le principal te demande.

\- Le principal ? Demanda-t-il, interloqué. Pourquoi le principal me demanderait ?

\- Ça, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Miss Johnson m'a prié de te faire passer le message.

Harry se leva, dubitatif. Il n'avait pourtant rien fait contre le règlement, lui qui pourtant détestait les règles. Sa bourse ne pouvait pas non plus être la cause de cette convocation, il avait des notes exemplaires. Ne comprenant pas la raison de cette demande, il soupira de frustration. Il se poserait des questions plus tard.

Il salua simplement sont ami et partit en direction du bureau du directeur.

Quand il arriva devant celui-ci, il sentit le stress monter en lui. Il allait enfin pouvoir rencontrer son héros. Même s'il aurait préféré faire connaissance autrement.

Hésitant, il toqua finalement. Quand il entendit la voix grave derrière la porte, il l'ouvrit lentement en tentant de se faire le plus petit possible.

\- Vous m'avez demandé monsieur ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix en apparence calme.

\- Oui, viens t'asseoir Harry.

Il fut surpris d'entendre son prénom ainsi prononcé, mais n'y fit pas longtemps attention, s'asseyant sagement sur l'un des sièges de la pièce. Il n'osait pas lever les yeux tellement son inquiétude était à son apogée.

\- N'aie pas peur Harry, tu n'as absolument aucun besoin de t'inquiéter.

L'étudiant fut une nouvelle fois pris au dépourvu. Il releva la tête et rougit de gêne devant l'impressionnant charisme qui se dégageait de cet homme. Celui-ci malgré ses quarante-neuf ans ne semblait n'en faire que trente. Ses cheveux blonds ne laissaient entrevoir aucun cheveu blanc et son corps était plus imposant que ceux des joueurs de leur propre club de basket. Sa barbe le rendait encore plus mature à ses yeux.

C'était un homme d'expérience et son regard d'un bleu sombre ne faisait que renforcer cette impression puisqu'il y percevait une grande étincelle d'intelligence et de pouvoir.

Celui-ci d'ailleurs, le fixait intensément comme s'il voulait le sonder de l'intérieur. Il en eut un frisson. Il n'avait certainement pas n'importe qui en face de lui. Rien que sa présence le mettait mal à l'aise.

\- Je… Que vouliez-vous me dire ?, murmura-t-il avec un petit sourire gêné.

Cela sembla faire revenir à lui son interlocuteur, car il se redressa et sourit soudainement.

\- Harry, si je t'ai fait venir aujourd'hui, c'est pour te parler de ton potentiel.

\- Mon potentiel ? Continua l'étudiant étonné.

Pourquoi le directeur voudrait lui parler de son potentiel ?

\- Oui, de ton potentiel. Tu es le premier de cette promotion. Même miss Granger, pourtant très intelligente, ne t'arrive pas à la cheville. Ce n'est pas rien, surtout de nos jours.

Harry se tendit en l'entendant parler de sa meilleure amie.

\- Mais, de quoi voulez-vous parler ?

\- J'ai entendu dire que tu ne t'entendais pas avec ta famille d'accueil.

Harry baissa les yeux et se tordit les doigts nerveusement. Le fait qu'il ait été adopté avait toujours été un secret qu'il avait pris soin de préserver. Il n'avait jamais voulu le répondre sous tout les toits. Seuls ses amis les plus proches était mis sous la confidence. Alors il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que le principal soit au courant. C'était sa vie privée.

\- Pardonnez-moi, mais comment l'avez-vous su ?

\- De quoi ? Des ententes avec ta famille ou de ton adoption ? Voyons Harry, je sais tout. Surtout si cela concerne le meilleur élève de mon établissement.

Harry ne souriait plus du tout. Il commençait sincèrement à s'inquiéter. Son corps s'était encore plus tendu à la mention de son adoption.

\- Oui, mes parents et moi ne nous entendons pas très bien en ce moment. Quant à mon frère, je ne lui parle pas vraiment, débita-t-il rapidement.

\- Je suis désolé, si je t'ai fait peur. Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas. Mais je veux juste que tu puisses en parler si ça ne va pas. Je peux te comprendre, j'ai moi aussi vécu dans diverses familles d'accueil. Je veux simplement que tu vois en moi un allié et non un ennemi.

Harry, même s'il ne le montrait pas, était rassuré d'entendre ça. Il soupira mentalement, et son corps se détendit aussitôt. Peut-être trop rapidement car il ne vit pas le sourire sombre qui prit place sur le visage de l'adulte quand il vit les épaules de son étudiants se détendre.

\- Je veux te proposer quelque chose. Je sais que c'est difficile dans ta situation de te concentrer sur tes cours et que tu n'en as sans doute pas besoin, mais j'aimerais que tu viennes emménager dans le dortoir au niveau du pensionnat. Surtout que ta maison est quand même assez loin de cette université contrairement aux autres élèves. Quand penses-tu ?

\- Mais je croyais que seul les professeurs et vous même, aviez le droit de dormir dans cet endroit !? S'étrangla le plus jeune.

\- Oui, mais vu que tu es une partie très importante de notre établissement, je pense que tu as le droit d'y accéder. Surtout que cette année, aucun professeur n'y habite. Autant qu'il serve à quelque chose.

\- Vous êtes sûr ? Je ne veux surtout pas vous déranger.

\- Bien sûr que non. Tu pourras ainsi te concentrer sur tes études et tes parents pourront réfléchir sur leur comportement envers toi. Tu es d'accord ?

Le brun sourit sincèrement.

\- Oui, avec joie !

\- Alors, c'est décidé ! Tu pourras t'installer dès que tu le souhaiteras.

 **Fin du Flashback**

\- J'aurais peut-être dû y réfléchir plus longtemps.

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas ta faute Harry. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

\- Il est mort Hermione ! Ils sont tous morts !

.

.

.

* * *

 **Et oui c'est bien la fin de ce nouveau chapitre ! Dans le prochain, on en serra enfin un peu plus sur Harry et son passé avec Hermione. Un nouveau personnage apparaît, Kyle que je vais me faire un plaisir à utiliser. Nyark, nyark, nyark ! 😈**

 **Vous saurez surtout qui est le fameux Homonculus si vous avez déjà des idées, c'est quand même un peu facile deviner non ?**

 **Une petite review, si vous avez le temps :p, ça fait toujours plaisir !**

 **J'ai hâte d'entendre vos esprits fonctionner ! ;)**

 **À bientôt !**


	7. Chapter 6

**Me revoilà pile dans les temps, une semaine précise pour être exacte. J'ai eu énormément de mal à écrire ce chapitre. On en sait enfin un peu plus sur le secret d'Harry et sur la naissance de l'Homonculus. La relation d'Harry et Tom n'évoluera réellement que dans quelques chapitres alors soyez patient.**

 **Ma beta n'est toujours pas revenu de vacances alors désolée s'il y a quelques petites fautes ;).**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapitre 6**

 **.**

 _Il est mort Hermione ! Ils sont tous morts !_

Tom écoutait attentivement l'histoire du plus jeune. Il voyait bien que ça le faisait souffrir. Sa main ne s'était pas desserrée une seule fois durant tout son récit, laissant ses ongles s'enfoncer dans ses paumes. Ses yeux verts s'étaient eux aussi assombris.

Harry soupira. Ses mains s'ouvrirent pour agripper violemment les accoudoirs du fauteuil.

Il sembla retourner dans ses souvenirs puisqu'il continua.

\- Ensuite, j'ai emménagé. Mes parents, même s'ils ne faisaient jamais attention à moi, ont quand même hésité un moment. Ils n'étaient pas trop d'accord pour me laisser seul là-bas. Mais je ne les ai pas écoutés et je suis parti.

 **Flashback**

\- Attends Harry !

L'interpellé se retourna et se retrouva face à son frère. Malgré leur différence de 2 ans, le plus jeune le dépassait déjà d'une bonne tête. Il était aussi beaucoup plus imposant que lui.

Il était étonné que celui-ci lui adresse la parole après un mois passé à l'ignorer.

\- Qu'y a-t-il Arthur ?

\- Tu devrais écouter papa et maman, ils ont raison. Tu n'as pas à partir ainsi.

\- Il faudrait savoir, je vois bien que ma présence vous rend mal à l'aise. Et puis, c'est maintenant que tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? Toi, le frère qui refusait jusque-là mon existence ? Tu sais, peu importe ce que vous pensez, vous croyez vraiment que vous pouvez revenir vers moi quand vous le voulez et repartir comme si de rien n'était ? Si vous ne me vouliez pas dans votre famille alors pourquoi m'avoir adopté ?

\- Il ne savait qu'ils allaient m'avoir deux ans après !

Le lycéen s'interrompit immédiatement, regrettant ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais Harry n'en avait que faire, il s'en fichait à présent. Il savait très bien qu'à l'époque de son adoption, le couple Hartwood avait cru ne jamais pouvoir avoir d'enfant puisqu'ils avaient dû faire face à de nombreux échecs. C'était la raison principale de sa venue dans leur famille. Mais contrairement à ce qu'ils pensaient, deux ans plus tard, Mme Hartwood tomba enceinte. Ce fut le début d'une longue période de solitude, peu à peu abandonné par ceux qu'il croyait aimer.

Sans rien ajouter, il partit en ignorant le garçon qui l'appelait désespérément.

oO0Oo

\- Tu es bien installé ?

\- Mais oui Hermione, arrête de t'inquiéter ! Ça fait la vingtième fois que tu me poses la question.

\- On ne sait jamais. Et heureusement qu'on s'inquiète pour toi, Kyle et moi, sinon qui le ferait ? S'exclama la brune avec un ton professoral qui lui ressemblait tout à fait.

\- Tu es bien installé ?

\- Mais oui Hermione, arrêtes de t'inquiéter ! Ça fait la vingtième fois que tu me poses la question.

\- On ne sait jamais. Et heureusement qu'on s'inquiète pour toi, Kyle et moi, sinon qui le ferait ? S'exclama la brune avec un ton de reproche qui lui ressemblait tout à fait.

\- Sa Majesté a tout à fait raison, qui s'inquiéterait pour toi ? Hein Harry ? Imita Kyle d'une voix qui se voulait ressemblante à celle de leur amie.

Harry rigola en voyant Hermione donner une petite tape sur la tête du châtain.

Leur rire s'élevait dans le petit réfectoire attirant les regards amusés de certains ou ceux ennuyés des autres. Cependant le directeur passa à ce moment-là et s'arrêta soudainement devant leur table, les considérant de ses yeux bleus orageux.

\- Miss Granger, Monsieur Peterson, salua-t-il d'un petit hochement de tête.

Quand les deux concernés le lui rendirent, il se retourna rapidement vers le brun.

\- Harry, n'oublie pas de venir me voir ce soir.

\- Oui monsieur.

Le grand blond ne perdit même pas de temps à discuter avec ses élèves, et fit demi-tour d'un claquement sec. Avec une prestance qui fit se retourner tous les étudiants autour de lui, il sortit de la cafétéria.

\- Bon les garçons je dois y aller, intervint soudainement Hermione en ramenant brutalement les garçons à la réalité, qui toujours figés, avaient suivi attentivement les mouvements de leur directeur. C'est bientôt la fin de la pause déjeuné et mon cours est à l'opposé. À plus !

Ils la regardèrent partir en sautillant comme une gamine de cinq ans.

\- Mione et ses cours franchement. On ne la changera jamais.

\- Harry…

En entendant le ton sérieux de son ami, Harry se retourna vers lui. Il ne lui avait jamais vu un regard aussi inquiet.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Ce mec, je sais que tu le considères comme un modèle. Il est sans aucun doute un génie, mais tu ne trouves pas qu'il est bizarre ? J'ai l'impression qu'il t'observe sans arrêt. Et puis tu n'as pas remarqué que tu étais le seul qu'il appelait par son prénom ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, il veut juste m'aider ! Rigola le petit brun. Même si c'est vrai pour les prénoms, ça ne veut rien dire. Allez ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione a raison si on ne se dépêche pas, on va être en retard.

\- Si tu le dis, je te fais confiance.

Son ami pouvait être si paranoïaque parfois. C'était sans doute ce qu'il aimait le plus chez lui : son côté protecteur.

Les deux garçons sortirent tous les deux de la salle de restauration sans voir la caméra qui les suivait de près.

oO0Oo

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois qu'Harry avait emménagés et déjà, il recevait des messages de ses parents pour qu'il revienne vivre à la maison. Ils disaient qu'il leur manquait et qu'ils étaient désolés de l'avoir ignoré pendant tout ce temps. Harry ne pouvait pas dire qu'il les détestait, mais il leur en voulait quand même un peu. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas ne pas être touché par toutes ces attentions. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un s'inquiétait pour lui. Alors le lendemain, il alla voir le directeur pour le prévenir qu'il rentrerait vivre chez lui. Il était sûr que celui-ci comprendrait la situation.

\- Harry, que me vaut ta visite de si beau matin ?

\- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais je voulais juste vous prévenir que je partirais prochainement.

\- Quoi ? Mais ça fait à peine deux mois que tu t'es installé.

\- Oui, je sais. Mais je ne peux profiter encore longtemps de votre hospitalité. Et puis, je vous avoue que ma famille souhaite me revoir. Malgré notre mésentente, j'ai toujours l'espoir que la situation puisse s'améliorer. Ils m'ont d'ailleurs promis de faire des efforts.

Harry sursauta en sentant des mains se refermer brusquement sur ses épaules. Il gémit sous la force de la poigne et leva la tête. Il n'avait jamais vu cette colère dans les yeux de son mentor. Elle lui fit peur.

\- Monsieur, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Le directeur garda le silence un moment avant de relever la tête soudainement en lui offrant un sourire crispé. Il le lâcha rapidement puis soupira doucement.

\- Je suis désolé. Je me suis emporté. Ça ne va pas très bien en ce moment.

\- Vous êtes sûr que vous vous en sortirez ?

Le blond le regarda puis reprit ce sourire qui le mettait si mal à l'aise.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète donc pas. En ce qui concerne ton départ, tu peux partir quand tu veux, mais réfléchis bien pour ne pas le regretter.

\- Bien, merci.

Harry sortit du bureau un peu plus nerveux qu'habituellement. Quand la porte se referma, le regard de Gellert avait changé. Il était devenu effrayant.

\- Oh non Harry, Je ne te laisserais pas quitter cet établissement.

 **Fin Flashback**

\- Trois jours après, mes parents et mon frère ont disparu.

Sa voix trembla à se souvenir. Tom continuait toujours de le regarder avec indifférence même si à l'intérieur, il n'en était rien. Il trouvait le directeur vraiment très suspect à travers le récit d'Harry. C'était facile pour lui de savoir qu'il n'était pas un homme de confiance.

\- As-tu retrouvé tes parents ?

\- Oui, peu après qu'Hermione ait été blessée.

 **Flashback**

\- Harry, on ne les a toujours pas retrouvés ?

\- Non. De toute façon je ne peux qu'attendre. La police refuse que je vive dans cette maison le temps de l'affaire. Heureusement que Grindelwald a bien voulu que je reste au dortoir le temps qu'on les retrouve. Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'ils leur sont arrivés ?

Harry, les larmes aux yeux, regrettait de les avoir laissés seul. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Comment toute une famille avait pu disparaître ainsi ? Peut-être qu'il leur était arrivé quelque chose de grave ?

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute Harry. On va les retrouver. Je te le promets !

Kyle le prit dans ses bras tendrement et Hermione les rejoint à son tour.

Il était rassuré, heureusement que ses amis étaient là.

oO0Oo

 _~6 mois plus tard_ ~

\- Hermione ! N'insulte pas le directeur. Il m'a beaucoup aidé quand les Hartwood ont disparu ! Il a peut-être raison, ils m'ont sûrement abandonné, tout simplement.

\- Regarde-toi Harry ! Il te met des conneries dans la tête. Ils ne seraient jamais partie comme ça ! Cet espèce de manipulateur te monopolise tout le temps. Je ne retrouve plus mon meilleur ami. Regarde ce que tu es devenu ! Une loque humaine, voilà ce que tu es !

La gifle était partie d'elle-même. Jamais Harry n'avait frappé quelqu'un de toute sa vie et encore moins sa meilleur amie. La brune était complètement pétrifiée. Sa main remonta pour toucher sa joue rougie ne croyant toujours pas ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Soudain, ses yeux devinrent ternes et d'un air las elle soupira.

\- Bien. Si c'est ce que tu veux, je ne te dirais plus rien.

Et sans un regard en arrière elle le laissa là.

oO0Oo

Des bruits de course se firent entendre dans l'hôpital Saint-André. Harry, la respiration sifflante ouvrit la porte de la chambre dans un claquement. Kyle se tenait au bord du lit tenant de ses deux mains celle plus pâle et bandée d'Hermione.

\- Harry… murmura en larmes le châtain.

Harry se précipita au côté de la patiente.

\- Oh mon dieu Hermione !

La jeune fille plus pâle qu'une morte était allongée sur le lit, recouverte de bandages un peu partout. Elle dormait paisiblement comme si elle n'était pas ici, dans cette chambre d'hôpital.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, les médecins disent qu'elle n'a rien de grave.

\- Comment est-ce arrivé ?

\- Je ne sais pas tout, juste qu'elle est tombée des escaliers.

\- Hermione ? Tomber aussi facilement ?

\- Toi-aussi, ça te paraît impossible ?

\- Hermione est la fille la plus minutieuse de cette école.

\- Tu penses qu'on l'a poussé ?

\- Peut-être. Il la regarda une dernière fois et fit demi-tour.

\- Où vas-tu ?

\- Kyle, prends soin d'elle. Je vais retrouver celui ou celle qui a fait ça.

oO0Oo

Quand Grindelwald rentra dans son bureau, il affichait un sourire ravi. Se déchargeant les mains des dizaines de dossiers qu'il venait de terminer il ne vit pas l'ombre installée sur un des fauteuils de la pièce.

\- Monsieur.

Il sursauta en se retournant rapidement vers la provenance de la voix.

\- Harry, tu m'as fait peur. Que t'arrive-t-il pour que tu sois seul ici, dans le noir.

\- J'aimerais savoir monsieur, s'il était possible de visionner vos caméras de surveillance. Je sais qu'il y en a partout sur le campus.

Le blond se tendit, se mordant discrètement la lèvre.

\- Je voudrais savoir qui a poussé Hermione. On pourra certainement retrouver le coupable avec celles-ci. Je vous en prie, aidez-moi !

Le grand soupira silencieusement, il n'était pas démasqué. Il se reprit et se tourna entièrement vers le plus petit.

\- N'est-elle pas simplement tombée?

\- Non ! Jamais elle ne serait tombée par accident, cria Harry, sûr de lui.

Le blond s'approcha lentement et sourit.

\- Bien sûr, que je vais t'aider. Allez viens, suis-moi.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le sous-sol de l'établissement. Les couloirs devinrent plus lugubres au fur et à mesure de leur avancée et Harry ne se rendit compte de rien, obnubilé par le coupable sans prêter attention à l'endroit où on l'amenait. Un bruit résonna devant lui, le ramenant à la réalité. Le principal s'était retourné vers lui, le faisant buter contre le torse musclé de celui-ci.

En se rendant compte de sa position, Harry recula de quelques pas, aussi rouge qu'une pivoine, tout en bafouillant des excuses incompréhensibles.

Il allait demander la raison de cet arrêt brutal quand il remarqua que son interlocuteur le fixait intensément.

Gêné, il regarda autour de lui pour voir où il se trouvait et s'ils étaient arrivés, mais le couloir sombre qu'il découvrit n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il cherchait. Il releva les yeux dans l'intention d'en faire part au directeur mais il vit le grand blond se rapprocher lentement de lui.

La silhouette de l'homme paraissait dans cette situation encore plus imposante, l'intimidant instantanément.

\- Qu'y-qu'y a-t-il ?

Sa voix trembla un peu, troublé malgré lui devant le soudain changement de comportement du plus vieux.

Les yeux du blond se posèrent de nouveau sur Harry et il se lécha la lèvre inférieure d'un air ravi.

\- Tu ne tiens vraiment pas de tes parents, murmura-t-il d'une voix douce.

\- Vous le savez… j'ai été adopté. Mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec Hermione, répondit le plus jeune.

Les yeux verts du brun se mirent à briller à la lueur des lampes accrochées au plafond, fixant l'homme qui continuait de se rapprocher de lui avec lenteur. Il recula d'un pas, hésitant à reposer la question.

\- Tu me fuis ? demanda le principal en le coinçant contre le mur.

\- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Il tourna sa tête vers la droite, les mains plaquées contre le béton derrière lui et les yeux baissés, tentant de fuir le visage de son directeur. Avez-vous bu ?

Il sourit plus pour se rassurer lui-même qu'autre chose. Il n'osait même plus le regarder.

Mais celui-ci s'effaça rapidement quand il sentit une main remettre délicatement une des mèches de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

\- Je ne te plais pas ? continua Grindelwald d'une voix doucereuse.

\- Ce n'est pas… bafouilla-t-il avec une once de peur dans sa voix.

La main du blond attrapa son menton pour tourner son visage face à lui.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura son élève en repoussant sa main.

Insistant, le blond pressa sa jambe entre celles du plus jeune qui essayait de ne pas trembler. Il l'embrassa dans le creux du cou tout en lui caressant la joue d'un geste fanatique ; Harry se crispa et réagit instinctivement, giflant dans un claquement sonore le grand blond.

L'homme resta immobile un long moment augmentant la respiration saccadée du brun qui commençait vraiment à avoir peur.

Soudain, un léger rictus fit frémir les lèvres de l'homme.

Il l'attrapa violemment et le força à se retourner en lui tordant le bras derrière le dos, lui arrachant une plainte au passage.

Il fut poussé dans une des salles du sous-sol.

\- Ne bouge pas où je serais obligé de te faire du mal.

Une lame se pressa sous son cou faisant battre son cœur à cent à l'heure comme s'il allait exploser.

\- Pourquoi vous faites ça !?

\- Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que ta vie m'appartient. Tu entends ? Chuchota-t-il juste au creux de son oreille. Rien n'a été facile. Oh non! Pas du tout même. Il a fallu que je commence par me débarrasser de ta famille, puis de ta petite amie. Cette fouineuse commençait à mettre son nez partout. Elle a bien crié quand je l'ai poussé. Je crois même que je lui ai brisé quelques os mais je n'ai pas pris la peine de vérifier. Et maintenant tu es là, dans mes bras.

Harry essayait d'assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre et frissonna de dégoût en sentant la langue de l'adulte venir lécher son oreille. Il laissa sortir un cri de douleur sous la pression du couteau sur sa tranchée.

\- Je vous admirais !

Qu'il était pitoyable ! Voilà qu'il pleurait de culpabilité. S'il avait seulement écouté ses amis ou ses parents, il ne serait pas là à l'heure qu'il est.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait à mes parents et à mon frère ?

Son souffle saccadé résonnait dans la pièce à peine éclairée. Il n'y avait pas fait attention jusque-là mais quand il regarda enfin autour de lui, un cri de terreur pur se répercuta contre les murs.

Ses parents…

Son frère…

Ils étaient là, attachés au-dessus du sol, pourvu d'expressions effroyables. Leur corps désarticulé était vide de toute trace de sang…

\- Regarde-les, murmura-t-il à voix basse. Ceux qui m'ont empêché de te voir. Regarde leur corps se décomposer. Ne sont-ils pas plus tranquilles à présent ?

\- Non… murmura-t-il, ce n'était pas possible. Non, NON ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avez-vous fait une chose pareille !? Laissez-moi ! S'enflamma brusquement Harry. J'ai dit lâchez-moi, espèce de malade !

\- C'est comme ça que tu me parles ? À moi, celui qui t'a aidé ? Il reprit en main son visage déformé par les larmes.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça Harry. Tu ne peux pas !

Harry ne savait plus quoi faire. L'autre commença à l'embrasser dans le cou comme si les corps pendus, à seulement un mètre d'eux n'étaient rien d'autre que de simples décorations. Quand il sentit une main s'aventurer sous son tee-shirt, il fut pris d'un haut-le-cœur. Son gémissement écœuré ne sembla qu'exciter encore plus l'homme derrière lui. Comment tout ça avait pu arriver ? En à peine une journée, il avait tout perdu. Cet enfoiré avait tué sa famille, mis en danger sa meilleur amie et tout ça à cause d'un fou furieux qu'il avait toujours considéré comme son mentor ?

Les lèvres du meurtrier avaient commencé à remonter vers son menton qu'il parsemait de petits baisers jusqu'à arriver à sa propre bouche qu'il embrassa férocement, la violent sans état d'âme.

\- Han ! S-sto…

Mais l'autre continuait, mordant sa lèvre pour qu'il le laisse entrer. Cependant, Harry poussa le tueur loin de lui et se jeta vers la porte avec précipitation.

\- Tu ne pourras pas t'enfuir, Harry.

Le voyant se rapprocher, Harry se dépêcha de forcer la porte. Elle céda sous son poids.

Alerté par les bruits de pas derrière lui, le brun ne perdit pas de temps et s'enfuit à toutes jambes. Il entendait l'autre le suivre de près, ce qui lui fit accélérer l'allure.

\- Harry ! Si tu ne veux pas être à moi, je te forcerais !

Il allait continuer quand il se sentit tirer en arrière et tomba au sol, Grindelwald sur lui, ses mains fermement serré autour de son cou.

\- Non… Lai…ssez-moi !

\- Regardes-toi. Si tu avais accepté d'être à moi, tu ne serais pas dans cet état. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, jamais je ne te tuerais, je vais simplement te donner une leçon.

Le corps du brun tremblait de plus en plus, tentant vainement de récupérer un peu d'oxygène. Sa tête commençait à tourner et ses poumons le brulaient.

\- Pitié…arrê…tez.

Il vit des points noirs se former devant ses yeux.

Mais quelque chose contre sa cuisse l'horrifia. Ce monstre prenait du plaisir… Il prenait du plaisir à l'étrangler ! Il plongea dans le regard plus qu'excité de son tortionnaire et vit la lueur de satisfaction dans ses yeux.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Il sentait que son corps ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Il allait crier une dernière fois, quand il vit Grindelwald se faire frapper brutalement à la tête, par une bouteille en verre.

Celui-ci fut propulser quelques mètres plus loin contre le mur. Harry en profita pour prendre de grandes goulées d'air. Il entendait vaguement une voix lui intimer de respirer encore.

\- Doucement, doucement… tout va bien maintenant, je suis là.

\- Ky-Kyle ?

\- Chut, ne parle pas, respire. As-tu mal quelque part ?

\- Non, ça va.

Kyle était là. Il était sauvé. Tout irait bien maintenant. Il s'accrocha aux bras de son meilleur ami comme à une bouée de secours.

\- Je suis arrivé à temps on dirait..., soupira de soulagement le châtain.

Harry allait le remercier une nouvelle fois, mais un coup de feu retentit brusquement.

Le brun ne put qu'observer son ami le regarder les yeux exorbités. Il cracha soudainement du sang et baissa doucement les yeux vers sa poitrine. Harry suivit son regard, comme au ralentit. Son cœur rata un battement.

Du sang emplissait lentement le tee-shirt de son ami, formant une grande tache rouge qui ne cessait de s'étendre. Le brun ne put rien faire. Il était plongé dans une torpeur inquiétante. Il réagit à peine quand le châtain tomba sur le côté, son sang tachant le sol de plus en plus, tandis qu'Harry ne bougeait plus, regardant ses mains couvertes de ce liquide carmin qui le terrifiait.

\- Nous ne sommes plus que tous les deux maintenant, mon cher Harry.

Le jeune homme ne comprenait plus rien, seul le regard de Kyle le fixant horrifié restait gravé en lui. Les mains toujours en l'air tenant le corps maintenant invisible de son ami, il ne voyait, ni entendait ce qui se passait autour de lui. Seuls les yeux noisette remplis de résignation repassaient devant ses yeux. Les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues, tels des torrents intarissables.

\- Reprends-toi mon Harry. Tu n'as absolument pas besoin de t'inquiéter. Tu verras, on va bien s'amuser.

Le blond se mit à rire tout seul, complètement hystérique. Il allait l'attraper par le bras quand un nouveau coup de feu retentit.

Cette fois-ci, Grindelwald n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, qu'il tombait à terre, raide mort.

Harry tourna lentement la tête vers la provenance du tire et vit son ami la main en l'air, tenant un petit calibre 48. Puis elle retomba calmement au sol, à bout de forces.

\- Kyle ! Cria-t-il de retour dans la réalité.

Harry se jeta sur le sportif, tentant d'arrêter le sang, ses mains posées sur la blessure sous sa poitrine.

\- Harry…

\- Tais-toi ! Ne dis rien, garde tes forces !

Il appuyait, mais la tâche rouge sous le corps de son ami, ne cessait de grandir encore et encore.

\- Harry… tu sais que ça ne sert à rien. Mon foie… a été touché. Tu ne pourras rien faire tout seul. Tu le sais… Tu avais raison… c'est scientifique… gémit-il douloureusement.

\- Stop ! Tais-toi, je te dis. Ne dis pas ça ! Je retire ce que j'ai dit, tout n'est pas toujours scientifique. Tu ne peux pas me donner enfin raison dans un moment pareil ! Tu dis tout le temps qu'il y a la chance, l'espoir, alors arrête ton bon sens à deux balles !

Il pleurait tellement, qu'il ne voyait plus rien. Il continuait d'appuyer, toujours en lui criant de ne pas fermer les yeux.

\- Ha…rry, murmura le blessé, tu vas me manquer… Tu n'as plus rien à craindre désormais.

\- Non, NON ! Je ne vais pas te manquer, parce que tu vas rester ici ! Tu m'entends !?

Le temps se suspendit soudainement. Harry ne sentait plus rien, comme si ses sens avaient pris la fuite. Tout n'était plus qu'un monde de sensations confuses et déréglées. Le plus petit arrêta d'appuyer, fixant le visage souriant de son meilleur ami. Un visage paisible… un visage endormi.

\- Hey.

Il remua doucement le corps du plus grand comme pour le réveiller calmement.

\- Hey ?

Sa voix commença à trembler sous l'émotion.

\- Hey… Kyle, réponds-moi. Pourquoi tu ne dis plus rien ? Tout n'est pas fini, il reste plein de chose qu'on rêvait de faire tu te rappelles ? Kyle ? Répéta l'adolescent encore une fois. Allez, réponds-moi. Réponds-moi ! Kyle ! KYLE !

Il continua de crier le nom de son ami en le secouant désespérément, comme si de simples secousses pourraient ramener ce dernier à la vie. Et il pleura, encore et encore en le secouant toujours plus vite, toujours plus fort. Ce furent de longs sanglots, durs et bruyants, qui déchirèrent sa gorge, et par la même occasion, amplifièrent sa douleur. Même quand les tremblements ne furent plus que de simples tressaillements de ses fines épaules, il continuait toujours à pleurer. Il ne remarqua pas la présence de la police qui, alertée par les coups de feu, tentait vainement de l'éloigner du corps, afin de laisser les ambulanciers essayer de le ramener. En vain.

Lui ne voyait que ce visage beaucoup trop tranquille, beaucoup trop silencieux. Son corps ne lui répondait plus. Il se laissait simplement porter par les bras le retenant derrière lui.

 **Fin du Flashback**

Un silence plana entre les trois compagnons. Silence qui fut coupé par la plus jeune.

\- Je n'ai jamais su que ça s'était passé comme ça. Je me suis toujours demandée comment ce monstre était mort. Mon dieu Harry, tu ne m'avais jamais dit qu'il t'avait... qu'il t'avais harcelé sexuellement !

Harry baissa la tête, un peu honteux il fallait l'avouer.

\- Enfin bref, je ne me rappelle plus où on m'a transporté après tout ça, tout ce que je me souviens, c'est les parents de Kyle pleurant sur son lit de mort. Mais je suis sûr d'une chose, ce jour-là, ce bâtard est mort ! J'ai vu son corps se faire enterrer six pieds sous terre.

\- Cela ne veut pas dire qu'il n'a pas pu se réincarner. Je te l'ai déjà dit un Homonculus est créé à partir des pensées négatives des gens. Lors de la mort de ton ami, tu as ressenti toutes sortes d'émotions qui l'ont conduit à revenir sous la forme d'une ombre : une ombre démoniaque.

\- Au moins, maintenant que nous savons ce que cette chose te veut, on peut se concentrer sur le moyen de la tuer, rassura la brune.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple. Il faudrait pour cela qu'on sache qui le contrôle et ça ne risque pas d'être une chose facile.

Tom se retourna vers Harry.

\- Cela a sûrement quelque chose à voir avec ta guérison miraculeuse. Harry, tu dois nous dire s'il t'a dit quelque chose d'autre.

Harry soupira, résigné à tout raconter. Au point où il en était une révélation de plus ou de moins.

\- Il a parlé d'un maître. À ce moment-là, dans la forêt, une sorte de magie m'a envahi.

\- De magie ?

\- Oui. C'était tellement grisant, tellement puissant ! Je n'arrive toujours pas à oublier cette sensation. Grindelwald a parlé d'un héritage.

\- Hum… un héritage…

Tom semblait être entré dans une profonde réflexion. La tête baissée, sa main droite commença à masser ses tempes dans une posture de philosophe qui aurait été assez comique dans une autre situation.

\- Cela expliquerait beaucoup de choses.

Ses yeux fixèrent le plus petit plusieurs secondes comme s'il le jugeait intérieurement.

\- Nous devons d'abord savoir ce que tu es. C'est le seul moyen de trouver l'individu qui en a après toi.

\- Oui mais comment ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Je connais quelqu'un qui peut nous aider, mais il a tendance à disparaître rapidement. Il ne veut pas être trouvé donc il se déplace beaucoup. Alors même si je connais le dernier endroit où il a été aperçu, cela risque de prendre un peu de temps avant qu'on le retrouve. Il va falloir être patient.

Il reporta son regard sur Harry, attendant une réponse au sous-entendu muet. Le garçon ne voulait pas comprendre. Cela impliquerait trop d'engagement qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir prendre. Il était sorti de sa chambre i peine quelques jours et on lui demandait l'impossible !

\- Harry… tu sais, un Homonculus est connu pour ne jamais abandonner le but qu'il s'est fixé, rajouta Hermione pour le convaincre. Tu ne vivras jamais tranquillement tant qu'il existera.

\- Es-tu prêt à tout laisser, partir loin d'ici, et fuir pendant une période indéterminée ? Termina Tom, pour ne plus laisser aucun doute sur ce qu'ils attendaient de lui.

Tom posait cette question sérieusement et Harry le savait. Son futur dépendrait de sa réponse. Mais pouvait-il à quitter sa ville, l'endroit où il avait toujours vécu ? De plus, il sera obligé de continuer à fuir, pourchassé par un fantôme de son passé jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un homme qui ne voulait vraisemblablement pas être retrouvé.

En vérité, il savait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. L'Homonculus continuera de tenter de le tuer, surtout si celui-ci n'était autre que Gellert.

\- J'accepte.

\- Bien, puisque tout le monde est d'accord, nous partirons dès demain pour Lusk. C'est le dernier endroit où il a séjourné.

\- Je ne pourrais pas venir avec vous.

Les deux garçons se retournèrent brusquement vers leur amie.

\- Comment ça ? Pourquoi !? S'exclama Harry.

\- Calme-toi. Quand je suis allée voir la voyante, elle a découvert que l'Homonculus m'avait fait quelque chose lorsqu'il me tenait.

Inquiet, Harry se jeta sur elle pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas blessée. Mais la brune le repoussa doucement en souriant tendrement.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne suis pas blessée, le rassura-t-elle semblant lire dans ses pensées. Cependant, il a dispersé un peu de sa fumée en moi, ce qui lui permet de me localiser rapidement. Mon amie m'a donné une amulette pour le ralentir, mais elle n'aura bientôt plus aucun effet. Je ne peux vous accompagner sans qu'il ne sache où nous sommes à chaque instant.

Le plus vieux grogna sous la nouvelle. S'il les avait aidé jusqu'à maintenant, c'était uniquement parce qu'il en devait une à Hermione. Il voulait bien être gentil, mais il ne fallait dépasser son seuil de tolérance. Si la brune n'était pas là, il n'avait aucune raison d'accompagner le gamin.

\- Je sais ce que tu te dis Tom, mais maintenant que la créature t'a vu trainer avec nous, elle ne te laissera pas non plus en sécurité. Tu n'as plus d'autre choix que d'aider Harry si tu veux que ça se termine le plus rapidement possible. Surtout que je sais que tu n'es pas vraiment complet. J'espère que tu _les_ laisseras reprendre totalement leurs esprits. Seul vous tous pourront protéger Harry.

Hermione savait que le Tom qu'elle avait en face d'elle n'était qu'une partie de sa personnalité. Elle espérait simplement qu'ils ne tarderont pas à ne former plus qu'un. Tom n'était pas un gentil. Elle ne savait même pas s'ils étaient vraiment amis, mais elle était sûr d'une chose, elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Tom ne pouvait pas refuser sa requête, il lui était redevable. Et elle savait qu'il tenait toujours sa parole, même si ce n'était qu'une partie minime du véritable Tom Jedusor.

\- Mais ça veut dire que tu es en danger ! S'emporta Harry, ne remarquant pas la bataille de regards des deux autres.

La jeune fille coupa court à l'échange et se reconcentra sur le principal concerné.

\- Non. Il y a un endroit où il ne peut me trouver. On l'appelle le manoir perdu. Il est caché par des barrières invisibles depuis des milliers d'années, le protégeant de tous démons qui voudraient s'en emparer. Je vais aller m'y réfugier. Seules certaines créatures peuvent y accéder.

\- Mais… Ça veut dire que je vais devoir voyager seul avec… lui ?

Le dépit à peine caché dans le son de sa voix réussit à renforcer l'atmosphère lourde déjà présente dans la pièce.

\- Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir morveux !? Cracha le plus vieux, énervé.

\- Et toi tu ne pourrais pas changer de refrain psychopathe !? S'enflamma à son tour Harry.

\- Psychopathe ? Répéta Tom en sifflant, les yeux venimeux. Tu étais bien content quand le psychopathe était là pour te sortir de la merde !

\- Oui psychopathe ! Un mec qui vit seul dans la forêt ne peut être qu'un cinglé ! Et je ne t'ai rien demandé ! Je gérais très bien la situation.

\- La situation… Laisses-moi rire ! Je n'appellerais pas ça gérer ! Ricana Tom. T'étais presque en train de me supplier de te sauver !

\- Ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité !

\- Tu sais quoi, débrouille-toi, puisque tu peux t'en sortir tout seul !

\- Sûrement pas ! claqua Hermione. Vous allez tous les deux partir ensemble sans rechigner sinon vous pouvez dire adieu à ce qui vous servait de couilles jusqu'à présent ! Alors espèces de gamins trop pleins d'hormones, vous allez vous mettre immédiatement en route, vous m'entendez !?

Cela eut le mérite de les calmer même s'ils continuaient de se fusiller du regard.

\- ET TOUT DE SUITE !

Les deux coupables baissèrent les yeux quand même un peu intimidés par la jeune femme qu'ils savaient être très convaincante quand elle le voulait.

\- Bien. Puisque vous êtes calmés, je vais partir. Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps.

Elle s'avança et prit Harry dans ses bras.

\- Fais attention à toi, murmura-t-elle.

\- Toi aussi.

Puis elle se retourna vers Tom, se plaça devant lui avec des yeux d'un marron plus sombre. Le plus grand n'eut pas besoin de parole pour comprendre le message : _« Il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, et je te tue. »_

Tellement puéril. Elle n'était pas sa mère. Harry pouvait très bien se débrouiller seul. Il détestait ces marques d'affection pitoyables. Malgré ses ronchonnements, il ne dit rien. Hermione pouvait parfois être un vrai dragon assoiffées de sang. Autant ne pas mourir tout de suite.

Celle-ci n'attendit pas plus longtemps, et partit directement sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

 **C'est enfin le début de la véritable aventure ! J'ai vraiment hâte de connaitre vos impressions.**

 **...Une petite review ? 😚**


	8. Chapter 7

**Me revoilà avec enfin ce nouveau chapitre. L'aventure sera longue mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'à moi.** **Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont la gentillesse de laisser une review et ceux qui lisent ma fic.**

 **Bonne lecture, enjoy !**

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapitre 7**

 **.**

\- Maintenant si tu me disais quelle est la personne qu'on cherche. J'espère qu'il ne te ressemble pas. J'ai déjà assez de mal avec un seul Jedusor.

L'autre tiqua mais ne répondit pas. Ils étaient sur la route depuis une journée et il devait déjà supporter ce petit merdeux. Il reprenait tout ce qu'il avait dit à son sujet. Harry Hartwood n'était qu'un emmerdeur et rien d'autre ! S'il pouvait seulement avaler sa langue en parlant, ça lui faciliterait la tâche ! Il n'était jamais fatigué ou quoi ? Depuis six heures qu'ils étaient partis, il ne s'était pas arrêté une seule fois ! Une seule fois !

Non, il répétait seulement le même refrain encore et encore. Cela commençait par devenir lassant.

\- Alors c'est quoi son nom ? C'est un ami à toi ? Et puis comment il pourrait savoir ce que je suis ? Hein ? Si tu ne veux rien me dire, dis-moi seulement la première lettre de son pré…

\- Mais arrête bon sang ! Cingla-le conducteur à bout. Ok je vais te dire son nom. Mais après tu me prends plus la tête et tu la fermes !

Il soupira tout en se pinçant l'arête du nez de la main droite.

\- Son nom est Ilfirin. Ce n'est certainement pas un ami, mais je dois avouer qu'il est plutôt bon dans son domaine. Je ne t'en dirais pas plus, ni sur ce qu'il est, ni sur ses capacités. Tu le découvriras toi-même.

\- Ilfi-quoi ? C'est un nom ça ?

\- Ilfirin. C'est un surnom, on l'a appelé ainsi car personne ne connait sa véritable identité. Et puis Ilfirin veut dire Immortel en Elfique. Comme à chaque fois qu'il était aperçu il restait toujours le même sans jamais vieillir, on a supposé qu'il ne le pouvait tout simplement pas.

\- Un immortel ? C'est ça ce qu'il est ?

\- Non, déclara-t-il, mais j'ai dit que je n'en dirais pas plus.

Harry se mit à bouder dans son coin, déçu par sa réponse. Qu'est-ce que Tom pouvait être susceptible ! Tout ça parce qu'il l'avait traité de psychopathe…

\- Tu as vingt-cinq ans non ?

\- Non.

\- Sérieux !? Plus ? Moins ?

\- Vingt-trois.

\- Bah mec, tu fais pas du tout ton âge. Si tu te rasais la barbe, je suis sûr que tu ferais moins.

\- Dis-moi Hartwood, qu'est-ce que t'as pas compris dans la ferme ?

\- J'ai tout compris.

\- Alors la ferme !

Le silence s'abattit dans l'habitacle. Harry ne savait pas trop quoi dire pour que sa relation avec Tom deviennent meilleur. Peu importe ce qu'il disait, l'autre le rembarrait toujours désagréablement, au point où il se demandait si le Tom de la forêt n'avait été qu'un rêve. Il avait été si gentil à ce moment-là. Difficile de croire que c'était la même personne.

Sans s'en rendre compte, ses yeux commencèrent à papillonner puis se fermèrent pour de bon. Il eut à peine le temps de voir le panneau indiquant Chior, qu'il s'endormit.

oO0Oo

Un garçon courait à en perdre haleine à travers les rues de la ville. Des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son front et des frissons de terreur le traversaient.

 ** _« Petit tournesol, encore et toujours s'envole. Mais toi tu restes au sol, avec monsieur Tourniole. »_**

Ses cheveux, d'un brun profond virevoltaient autour de son visage.

Le garçon se retournait fréquemment pour vérifier si son poursuivant était toujours sur ses traces.

 ** _« Le gros monsieur Tourniole, veut jouer avec petit tournesol. Où es-tu petit rossignol ? »_**

Il accéléra encore son allure en tournant à une intersection. Son corps se figea brusquement en découvrant qu'il était bloqué par un cul-de-sac. Terrorisé, il s'appuya contre un mur.

Il se retourna lentement, un sentiment d'appréhension montant en lui. Quand il fut entièrement retourné, sa respiration se coupa et il écarquilla les yeux.

 ** _« Où es-tu ? Où te caches-tu ? Je t'ai trouvé ! »_**

Déchirant le ciel, un cri strident s'éleva dans la noirceur de la nuit.

oO0Oo

\- Aaaahhhhhh !

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, et cria toute sa peur et sa douleur.

\- Hey, tout va bien maintenant.

Il sentit une main attraper séchemment son menton.

\- Hartwood, regarde-moi.

La main tourna son visage, pour que ses yeux tombent dans ceux profonds de Tom.

\- Tu as fait un cauchemar.

Son cœur continuait à battre comme jamais et il avait du mal à retrouver totalement ses esprits. Il avait ressenti une telle douleur !

\- En…encore… encore ce rêve… articula-t-il difficilement.

\- Encore ?

\- Oui… Ça fait plusieurs jours que je fais ce rêve ou plutôt ce cauchemar.

\- Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec Gellert ?

\- Non. Je voyais un garçon courir. Il tentait de fuir quelque chose, mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir, tout est flou. Mais je me souviens juste que quand le garçon s'est retrouvé encerclé, j'ai… Il chercha ses mots, c'est étrange…

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Je me suis soudainement retrouvé dans sa peau. J'étais devenu lui et je ressentais sa douleur et sa peur. C'était horrible ! On aurait dit qu'on m'avait aspiré toute mon énergie.

\- C'était sans doute un mauvais rêve. Avec tous les derniers évènements, c'est normal que tes émotions s'échappent d'une autre façon. Tu rêves afin d'évacuer tes peurs. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça devrait se calmer dans quelques jours. En attendant, nous sommes arrivés.

\- À Lusk ?

\- Non bien sûr que non. Lusk est à des kilomètres. Tu ne croyais pas que j'allais conduire plusieurs jours sans m'arrêter une seule fois ? Nous sommes à Chior. On va s'y arrêter plusieurs heures pour se reposer.

oO0Oo

Ils entrèrent rapidement dans leur hôtel, accompagnés de leurs légers bagages. Tom fut le premier à aller inspecter les chambres. Harry quant à lui, sentait une étrange sensation monter en lui. Il chercha du regard ce qui pouvait lui procurer ce soudain malaise mais il tomba sur l'un des nombreux tableaux de la pièce. Le salon était simple, à peine meublé, juste pourvu d'un canapé miteux et d'une table bancale. Il ne fallait pas s'attendre à un hôtel trois étoiles, avait ricané Tom en entrant dans le bâtiment.

Peut-être pas trois étoiles, mais un véritable hôtel aurait déjà été bien, ne put s'empêcher de penser Harry. Comment pouvait-il ne serait-ce que dormir dans un endroit pareil? Il n'osait même pas regarder les autres pièces. Mais quand ses yeux tombèrent sur ce portrait, toute son énergie déserta son corps le laissant éreinté. Il ne pouvait dévier son regard de celui étrangement noir de l'homme sur la peinture. Il se sentait aspiré au plus profond des abîmes, enveloppé d'une couverture de ténèbres duveteuse et confortable.

Son corps, plus semblable à une coquille vide en cet instant, se laissait porter vers l'avant.

\- Tu ne pourrais pas aider un peu !?

Cette exclamation, sortit de l'une des chambres, le ramena à la réalité. Son regard quitta le tableau rapidement, ne remarquant pas que celui-ci le suivait du regard. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre le plus vieux emportant avec lui le reste de leur bagage.

oO0Oo

\- Alors tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

\- Non, mais je suis sûr que si on enquêtait un peu sur Lusk en elle-même, on découvrirait des indices. Ilfirin ne se montre jamais sans un motif nécessaire. Cette ville doit donc cacher quelque chose.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûr. On dirait une ville fantôme. Regarde, même ce journaliste dit que les seuls gens qu'il croisait le fuyait aussitôt que leurs yeux se rencontraient.

Ils étaient tous les deux devant le PC de Tom à chercher des informations sur la dernière ville où Ilfirin avait été aperçu. Mais jusqu'à présent rien n'avait été très fructueux. Ils savaient juste que c'était une ville avec très peu d'habitants qui ne faisait pas beaucoup parler d'elle.

Harry se leva en s'étirant félinemment. Ils travaillaient depuis deux heures déjà, et s'il continuait encore sans faire une pause, il sentait que ses muscles ne tiendraient pas longtemps.

\- Je vais sortir un peu m'aérer.

\- Tu ne dois pas t'éloigner. Tu n'es en sécurité nulle part pour le moment.

\- C'est rassurant, bougonna-t-il, si je me fais bouffer par un chat je t'appelle ! Vu où on est, je risque pas de me perdre !

Sur ces derniers mots, il sortit de l'appartement.

oO0Oo

C'était vraiment un trou paumé. Il n'y avait pas une seule voiture à l'horizon. Il était passé au supermarché acheter de quoi dîner pour ce soir, mais maintenant qu'il était sorti, il n'avait plus vraiment envie de rentrer tout de suite. Alors il décida de visiter les lieux.

Les rues n'étaient pas vraiment entretenues mais il y avait quand même de belles maisons. Il aimait bien le style ancien. Mais une en particulier attira son attention.

Elle était petite mais les murs en pierre allaient parfaitement avec le toit et les fenêtres. Il s'en approcha un peu. Ce n'était pas une maison, mais une boutique. Curieux, il rentra à l'intérieur. C'était superbe ! Il y avait de grandes étagères remplies de livres en tout genre. Cette librairie était très vieille à en croire les gros grimoires pleins de poussière posés sur le devant. Un peu plus loin, une vieille dame lisait tranquillement derrière son comptoir.

Dès qu'il eut passé les portes de sa boutique, celle-ci releva la tête étonnée. Elle ne devait pas avoir beaucoup de client ici. Il lui fit un petit sourire auquel elle répondit. Il se regarda autour de lui en suivant des yeux les titres des bouquins.

Ses doigts touchèrent les épaisses couvertures de cuir avec émotion. Il avait toujours aimé les vieux livres. On pouvait s'y perdre pendant des heures et l'odeur des pages le transportait dans des époques inconnues.

\- C'est assez inhabituel de voir un étranger. Vous savez, ici, les nouvelles têtes attirent très vite l'attention.

Sursautant brusquement, devant cette interruption soudaine, il se retourna vers la voix profonde qui l'avait surpris. Une jeune femme absolument magnifique le regardait de ses yeux troublants. Il ne saurait en définir la couleur tellement ils étaient surprenants. La femme ne devait pas avoir plus de trente ans, mais sa robe moulante ainsi que ses cheveux d'un noir d'encre la rendaient plus jeune encore. Quand il vit qu'elle attendait, il se dépêcha de lui donner une réponse.

\- Je viens juste d'arriver. Mon ami et moi-même sommes venus nous reposer.

\- Une escale ?

Harry hocha la tête.

\- Si je peux vous donner un conseil et je sais que c'est plutôt mal placé pour une inconnue comme moi de vous dire ça, vous feriez mieux de ne pas vous y attarder. Cette ville est dans une période assez sombre. Vous ne seriez pas en sécurité si vous vous y promenez seul.

Il en fut déconcerté un instant. Il n'était pas habitué à une telle honnêteté. Les habitants des petites villes essayaient généralement d'attirer le plus possible les étrangers afin qu'ils restent un peu plus longtemps.

C'était à la fois une façon de se faire de la pub, mais aussi car les touristes se faisaient rares dans ce genre d'endroit. Alors qu'on le mette en garde… encore plus, qu'on lui ordonne implicitement de quitter la ville… Parce que le ton employé ne pouvait suggérer que ça : ils devaient partir.

\- Oh ne vous sentez pas blessé ! Pardon je n'ai pas été très clair. C'est surtout pour vous. En ce moment une série de meurtres sévit dans cette ville. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il y ait une autre victime.

Très rassurant, remarqua le brun. Mais bon, sa curiosité ne put s'empêcher d'être piquée.

\- Des meurtres ?

\- Oui, ce sont des jeunes d'à peu près ton âge. Du jour au lendemain, on les a retrouvés sans vie, complètement maigres et décharnés. Il y en a beaucoup de personne qui passe rapidement par cet endroit afin d'atteindre les grandes villes au nord. Et la plus part de ces personnes sont des étudiants fraichement diplômés. Voilà pourquoi ce sont eux les plus touchés. Ce que personne ne comprend ici, c'est que les victimes sont tous des étrangers et non des habitants.

Harry soupira de désespoir. Ne seront-ils jamais tranquilles ? Après un démon psychopathe, voilà qu'ils se retrouvaient avec une série de meurtres horribles et pas très rassurants. Il allait devoir en parler à Tom.

\- Eh bien merci de m'avoir mis en garde. Je ferais attention.

Il la salua rapidement en remontant un peu la lanière de son sac sur son épaule et fit demi-tour en direction de leur hôtel. La femme derrière lui, l'observa un moment s'éloigner, puis se tourna vers la vieille femme à l'accueil.

\- On dirait que le futur va devenir plus intéressant.

oO0Oo

La porte grinça étrangement quand il voulut entrer. Le silence qui régnait dans la pièce était inquiétant quand on savait que quelques heures auparavant lui et Tom, animaient la chambre de leurs disputes.

\- Tom ?

Aucune réponse. Où était-il passé ? Ce n'était absolument pas parce qu'il avait peur qu'il ne voulait pas se retrouver tout seul, c'était juste qu'il n'était pas très rassuré après tous les derniers évènements. Il avait quand même de quoi s'inquiéter. Cependant quelque chose attira très vite son attention et il sentit un frisson glacer remonter le long de son échine. Le tableau… le tableau qui l'avait tant attiré à leur arrivée, était vide. Il n'y avait plus rien. Plus de portrait étrange, plus de vide étouffant… Il eut alors un déclic inattendu.

Sans prendre la peine de réfléchir, il sortit de la chambre précipitamment. Ses pas le menèrent à travers les rues. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Tom !

Il sortit son portable avec empressement sans jamais s'arrêter de courir et tapa le numéro du grand brun. Il eut l'impression que la sonnerie durait des heures. Mais il entendit distinctement le click du portable qu'on décroche.

\- Tom !? T'es où bon sang !?

\- …

\- Tom ! Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Arrête de gueuler abruti !

Harry soupira de soulagement au son de la voix tonitruante de l'homme. Si celui-ci pouvait aboyer ainsi, c'était qu'il allait bien.

\- Mais où es-tu passé bon sang ? Chuchota-t-il. Cette ville n'est pas normale ! J'ai appris que des jeunes avaient été tués mystérieusement. Tu crois que c'est dû à une nouvelle créature ?

\- Je suis déjà au courant et figure-toi que je l'avais en face de moi i peine cinq minutes. Elle était en train d'en tuer un autre. Malheureusement, je suis arrivé trop tard. C'est un Doppelgänger, une sorte de double maléfique créé à partir de nos cauchemars. Il installe une atmosphère lourde qui fait lentement tomber sa victime dans la paranoïa en l'isolant de ses sens. Celle-ci, ainsi privée de son énergie, se meurt lentement à bout de force.

\- Cela explique pourquoi les corps qui ont été retrouvés étaient méconnaissables. J'ai rencontré une femme toute à l'heure qui m'a dit qu'ils avaient été vidés de toutes énergies. Il faut s'en débarrasser avant qu'il ne fasse une nouvelle victime !

\- Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on est là. Il faut partir le plus tôt possible. Je suis apprenti sorcier, pas chasseur de démon.

\- Mais tu ne vas tout même pas le laisser faire ! Nous sommes les seuls au courant de son existence, alors c'est à nous de faire en sorte qu'il ne fasse plus de victime !

-Pour quoi tu crois que nous sommes là ! On fuit déjà un Homonculus, et maintenant tu veux te mettre à dos un autre démon !?

-Oui, et si ça peut sauver des vies, je le referais sans hésiter !

Il y eut un blanc à l'autre bout du fil et Harry eut l'impression qu'il dura une éternité. Mais il entendit finalement un soupir de frustration et Tom lui répondit exaspéré.

-S'il y a le moindre problème, ce sera ta faute. Tu as vraiment le don de t'attirer des ennuis, Harry Hartwood !

Il retint difficilement un cri de victoire. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait si Tom avait continué à refuser.

\- Alors on fait quoi ?

\- …

\- …

\- On va lui donner de quoi bouffer.

\- Eh… Attends. Quoi ?

oO0Oo

Harry n'avait jamais autant détesté Tom, qu'en cet instant. Quand le grand brun lui avait exposé son plan, il s'était d'abord demandé si le plus vieux n'était pas fou.

Après tout, il avait déjà un démon derrière le cul et voilà que cette espèce de sorcier de ses deux, lui demandait de faire l'appas. Non, mais l'appas ! Il allait se mettre en danger de mort pendant combien de temps encore ?

« Tu as voulu qu'on l'arrête, tu t'en occupe ! », lui avait rétorqué Tom un sourire sadique accroché aux lèvres.

Bon, c'était la vérité, il avait insisté. Mais il n'y avait pas marqué buffet à volonté sur son front ! Alors des monstres cinglés, bouffeurs de chair fraîche, totalement psychotique, il en avait ras le cul ! Cependant, il avait dû admettre que Tom n'en avait absolument rien à faire de sa petite crise d'adolescent. D'ailleurs, il l'ignorait superbement, se contentant de se concentrer sur le plan. Il soupira. Il allait finir par le tuer.

-Bon quand est-ce que je commence ?

-Pourquoi pas maintenant en te taisant ? Tu servirais au moins à quelque chose.

Ouille. On pouvait dire que Tom s'en donnait à cœur joie pour le martyriser.

-En attendant, c'est étonnant que de toutes les rues de la ville, il ait choisi celle-ci.

Tom se retourna brusquement vers lui, interloqué. Harry sursauta en remarquant que la couleur des yeux de Tom avait changé. Ses yeux noirs étaient à présent taché d'argent. Comment était-ce possible ? Il était sûr qu'ils étaient noirs jusqu'à présent. Peut-être était-ce une particularité d'un apprenti sorcier ?

-Et pourquoi ce serait surprenant ?

-Eh bien, si tu prends les cas précédents, tous les endroits où les corps ont été retrouvés, se situaient dans un périmètre plus ou moins proche de l'hôtel. Quand je t'ai appelé et que tu m'as dit où tu te trouvais, la rue n'avait absolument aucun rapport à celles qu'il a pour habitude d'utiliser. Elle est à plus de deux kilomètres de l'hôtel. Et puis, comme tu me l'as dit tout à l'heure, il se cachait dans le tableau de notre chambre. Un hôtel était d'ailleurs l'endroit parfait pour se cacher et se nourrir en toute discrétion puisque les gens normaux ne connaissent pas son existence. Même si cette ville n'est pas populaire, il y avait tout de même des clients. Par ailleurs les victimes sont toutes des étrangers. Ce qui prouve qu'il pouvait attendre des jours avant de se nourrir puisqu'il chassait seulement les nouveaux visiteurs. La ville n'a qu'un seul hôtel et c'est le nôtre. Les étrangers vont donc tous dans celui-ci.

-Où veux-tu en venir ?

\- Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, pourquoi être sorti de la chambre ? Il pouvait très bien tuer sans se faire remarquer à l'intérieur même du bâtiment et il y avait beaucoup moins de risque de se faire prendre que dans une rue ou n'importe qui pouvait passer et assister au meurtre. S'il voulait simplement manger dehors, pourquoi attaquer seulement des étrangers ? De plus, c'est étrange qu'il ne t'ait pas pris pour cible. Il t'a laissé le suivre volontairement dans une rue à trente minutes de marche de notre immeuble. Il t'a laissé assister au meurtre mais ne t'a jamais approché. Le corps de l'homme devant nous n'est ni celui d'un étudiant ni d'un inconnu ou d'un touriste, mais celui d'un habitant. Je l'ai croisé en allant faire les courses tout à l'heure. Il tenait une boutique dans le centre-ville. Ça veut dire que ce meurtre n'est pas un crime pour se nourrir contrairement au précédent mais un crime pour tuer. Tu vois où je veux en venir ?

-Tu veux dire qu'il était prévu pour m'attirer moi ?

-C'est ce que je pense. Mais pourquoi aussi loin ?

Brusquement, ils eurent une illumination.

-Un Doppelgänger ne réfléchit pas autant. Il tue pour manger tout en continuant de survivre. Tu as raison. Ça n'a aucun sens qu'il n'ait pas tué dans l'hôtel et qu'il ne prend que des étrangers du village.

\- A moins que quelqu'un le contrôle, finit Harry, et qui de mieux placé que celui qui a une réputation à tenir ?

-Mais oui ! Comment je n'ai pas pu y penser plus tôt ? S'il n'a pas attaqué dans l'hôtel c'est qu'il voulait préserver la réputation du bâtiment. Plusieurs meurtres dans une auberge ne donnent pas une très bonne publicité.

-Sauf qu'un Doppelgänger ne s'inquiète pas de choses aussi futiles d'après ce que tu m'as dit. A moins que la personne qui le contrôle soit le propriétaire du dit hôtel.

Tom sursauta en comprenant pourquoi ce meurtre différait des précédents, et pourquoi il avait eu lieu.

\- On a voulu nous éloigner, murmura le plus grand.

\- Nous éloigné de notre chambre…, compléta l'étudiant.

Tom se mit à courir en direction de leur hôtel suivi de près par Harry. Mais une question trottait toujours dans la tête du plus jeune. Comment le propriétaire avait su qu'ils savaient pour le surnaturel ?

oO0Oo

Tom ouvrit la porte avec fracas et rentra sans attendre dans la pièce. Il grogna de mécontentement en voyant leur affaire éparpillé sur le sol et leur sac grand ouvert sur le lit. On avait osé fouiller dans ses biens ! Même s'il n'avait pas grand-chose, c'était inadmissible !

-Au moins, il n'y avait rien à voler, tenta de plaisanter Harry pour alléger l'atmosphère.

Tom ne répondit rien, trop préoccupé par le message qu'il venait de découvrir sur l'un des meubles de la chambre. Il le cacha rapidement à la vue d'Harry et observa le tableau où se trouvait quelques heures plutôt le démon.

\- Le propriétaire doit savoir que nous savons pour toute cette mascarade.

\- Sans aucun doute. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il ait pris la fuite.

\- Non, surement pas. Ça lui ferait bien trop plaisir. Au moins il respecte nos lois puisqu'il ne nous à toujours pas attaqué. En revanche je suis curieux de savoir comment il a su que nous connaissions son monde.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il y a des lois entre les créatures surnaturelles ? Fit Harry d'une ton septique.

Le regard sérieux que lui renvoya Tom, en revanche, lui fit perdre son sourire.

\- Nooooooon, il y en a vraiment ? Il pouffa à cette nouvelle. Vous avez vraiment un système étrange.

\- Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il n'a pas rétorqué ?

\- S'il y en a, alors pourquoi cet Homonculus ne les respecte pas !?

\- Nous autres, ne sommes pas obligé de respecter tout le monde, nous devons juste montrer notre égard et notre déférence pour celles qui sont au-dessus de nous niveau puissance. On ne peut les attaquer sans raison, cela provoquerait de trop gros conflits. Cependant toi, tu n'es rien contre un Homonculus. Tu es même considéré comme un déchet pour cette planète puisque tu es humain. Le propriétaire qui doit lui aussi être un humain a réussi à invoquer un démon puissant. S'il ne m'a pas attaqué, c'est qu'il doit savoir que je fais partie d'une famille de sorcier.

\- Ah bah merci, je suis vraiment touché de votre considération. Si un humain est un déchet, la planète n'est pas prête d'être nettoyée.

Tom lâcha un rire en voyant le visage boudeur du plus petit. S'il savait que pour certain un déchet était même un bien grand mot pour les décrire, il était sûr qu'il s'énerverait sur le champ. Il devait avouer qu'il était brillant. Malgré ses connaissances plus que risibles sur leur monde, il avait fait preuve d'une telle intelligence et perspicacité que même lui était resté bloqué quelques secondes. Bon sang ! Il était un Jedusor ! Un Jedusor ne pouvait se laisser devancer par un adolescent à peine sortit de l'enfance. Il allait lui montrer à cet avorton !

\- Et si on revenait au plan maintenant ? Car même s'il ne nous attaque pas, je vais lui montrer ce que s'est de se moquer d'un Jedusor !

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre. Qu'en avez-vous pensez? Je sais que c'est un peu rapide, mais je voulais que la première ville soit plus soft par rapport à ce que je vous réserve pour la suite. Donc ne vous attendez pas à un gros combat ou un truc dans le genre.**

 **À la prochaine !**


	9. Chapter 8

**Désolée pour le retard ! Une petite panne d'inspiration ;) Mais voilà le nouveau chapitre et merci pour les reviews ainsi qu'à ma beta qui m'accompagne toujours autant.**

* * *

.

Chapitre 8

.

Harry répétait mentalement ce que Tom lui avait dit. Dans son esprit se mélangeaient toutes sortes de formules grotesques toutes plus écœurantes les unes que les autres. Il allait devoir se montrer polie avec un meurtrier, un assassin. Cela n'avait jamais été l'un de ses fantasmes.

Leur plan était simple. Tom avait réussi par je ne sais quel miracle de concocter une sorte de potion capable de prendre l'apparence de n'importe qui. Il avait appelé ça du Poly…Polynislar, non…. du Polynectar !

En revanche il ne savait pas à quelle personne il avait volé un cheveux. Il était dans la peau d'un homme de vingt ans, châtain aux yeux marrons.

Il devait simplement faire comme s'il venait d'arriver en ville et réserver une chambre. Rien de plus compliqué si ce n'était, se faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre.

L'accueil de l'hôtel n'était pas des plus rassurant. Il maudit encore une fois le plus vieux de ne pas avoir trouvé étrange un endroit pareil. S'il l'avait écouté depuis le début, ils seraient dans une auberge un peu plus accueillante et chaleureuse et non dans un dépotoir humide et mal entretenu. La moitié des pièces étaient recouvertes de fines toiles d'araignée et de poussière. Et le plafond était étrangement bancale.

Quand il arriva devant le comptoir, il sonna la petite cloche posée sur le guichet. Un homme apparut soudainement derrière la porte. Il entra rapidement avec des dizaines de papiers dans ses bras bouffis.

\- Eh bien, eh bien. Quatre visites en une semaine ? C'est un exploit. Bonjour, soyez le bienvenue à Chior !

L'homme n'était pas très grand mais son corps trapus, lui, était bien imposant. Il n'avait pas du tout l'air d'un tueur. On pouvait même dire que c'était le genre de personne qui parlait trop pour ne rien dire, et qu'on oubliait facilement.

\- Oui. Je ne reste pas longtemps, juste une journée.

\- Quel dommage que vous ne restiez pas plus longtemps pour visiter un peu.

« Pour me faire tuer dès que j'aurai le dos tourné, non merci. »

Il espérait au moins que ce vieux crouton tomberait dans le panneau. Alors il lui fit son sourire le plus hypocrite et lui demanda la clef de sa chambre. Il allait déjà devoir passer une nuit tout seul, s'il pouvait accélérer un peu les choses, ce serait toujours mieux.

\- Passez une bonne nuit.

\- Merci beaucoup, vous aussi.

Et il se dirigea vers ses appartements.

oO0Oo

La chambre n'était pas si différente que celle qu'il partageait jusqu'à présent avec Tom. Cependant le tableau n'y était pas. Il alla poser ses affaires sur le lit avec appréhension. Connaissant sa malchance ou plutôt son don pour attirer les ennuis, leur scénario ne se déroulerait pas aussi facilement. Son instinct lui disait de préparer un plan de secours. Son instinct ne l'avait jamais trompé.

En attendant, il trouvait l'attitude de Tom de plus en plus étrange au fur et à mesure qu'il passait du temps avec lui. Il pouvait devenir incroyablement gentil et attentif et soudainement porter un masque de froideur et de cynisme la minute d'après.

Jusqu'à présent, cela avait été minime, mais le plus vieux laissait parfois transparaître une lueur nouvelle dans ses yeux. Elle apparaissait généralement quand il commençait à perdre patience.

Note pour lui-même, contrarier un peu plus souvent Tom Jedusor.

Il ferait tout pour découvrir l'énigme qui entourait les mystères de sa vie.

Un bruit de verre se fit brusquement entendre derrière lui. Il sursauta et se retourna en quatrième vitesse. Son coeur résonnait dans sa cage thoracique au même rythme que ses pas. Il ne vit rien, mais resta attentif. Il se reconcentra sur le lit où il déposa son sac à bandoulière.

Celui-ci lui avait paru plus lourd depuis quelques heures, alors il fouilla à l'intérieur. Il trouva quelque chose d'inattendu. Il y retira un énorme livre poussiéreux.

Comment avait-il pu arrivé là ? Il était resté tout le long autour de lui. À moins qu'il l'ait pris sans sans rendre compte à la librairie. Il irait le rapporter après tout ça. Sans plus s'en soucier, il remit le livre dans le sac, ignorant que celui-ci renfermait bien des réponses.

oO0Oo

Tom attendait le signal d'Harry assis à côté de la porte. Le plan était parfait. Il avait réussi à tracer un rituel dans l'une des rues du quartier. Il fallait simplement qu'Harry mène le Doppelgänger sur le pentacle et tout serait fini. La nuit était vite arrivée, et le brun se demandait ce que le gamin fabriquait.

Il aurait du partir depuis déjà vingt minutes.

Tom sortit le message qu'il avait trouvé dans leur chambre. C'était un rendez-vous. Il ne pouvait risquer la vie d'Hartwood. Il avait fait une promesse à Hermione et il la tiendrait.

Il leva sa main vers son cou puis attrapa son collier pour le sortir de sa chemise. Un trousseau de clefs miniature pendait au bout de la chaine.

Il le regarda quelques minutes avec attention. Si jamais il y avait le moindre problème, il allait devoir l'utiliser et ce fait l'inquiétait encore plus que le démon de cet hôtel. Car si jamais il ratait son cou, il blesserait encore quelqu'un. Il espérait aussi que _l'autre_ ne sortirait pas. Son côté intrépide leur créerait encore plus d'ennuis.

La porte de la chambre voisine claqua le sortant de ses pensées. C'était le signal : le signal du départ du plus jeune.

Il remit rapidement le bout de son collier à sa place et attendit plusieurs minutes que le plus jeune se soit éloigné avant d'ouvrit pour se diriger dans le chemin inverse du plus jeune.

oO0Oo

Harry quant à lui, était sorti depuis longtemps. Il avait pris soin de bien claquer la porte pour donner le signal à Tom et surtout prévenir le propriétaire qu'il partait. Il pris lentement le chemin en direction de la sortie de l'hôtel tout en s'empêchant de regarder derrière pour vérifier si le démon avait mordu à l'hameçon. Il suivit le chemin indiqué par Tom avec attention.

Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il fasse une erreur. Connaissant son don particulier pour les ennuis, ça ne l'étonnerait même pas que le démon surgisse de nulle part pour le tuer avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'arriver à l'endroit prévu.

Quand il releva les yeux pour se concentrer sur la route, il s'arrêta aussitôt, surpris par les maisons qui l'entouraient. Elles avaient changé. Toutes s'assemblaient à la perfection comme si elles étaient toutes la copie exacte de la précédente. Les couleurs avaient disparu pour laisser place à des teints plus sombres, de gris et de blancs délavés.

Tom l'avait prévenu, un Doppelgänger avait la particularité de créer des illusions. C'était surtout grâce à celle-ci qu'il avait pu attiré autant de victimes dans ses pièges.

Cependant cette illusion lui disait quelque chose. Il avait déjà vu ces murs, ce sol humide et ces rues à aux odeurs nauséabondes. Il continua à avancer hypnotisé par cette impression de déjà-vu inquiétant. Il se souvint brusquement.

C'était le même lieu que dans son rêve.

Le rêve qu'il faisait depuis des semaines. Il déglutit difficilement à mesure qu'il se rapprochait d'une des intersections en particulier. C'était tellement réelle. Toutes les tâches, les imperfections étaient représentées comme dans ses souvenirs.

Une voix le fit s'arrêter nerveusement. Cela ressemblait plus à des sanglots qu'à des supplications, mais Harry l'entendait parfaitement appeler à l'aide.

Il put enfin voir qui était la cause de ses lamentations.

Un garçon courait plus loin à en perdre haleine à travers les rues de la ville. Harry le suivit discrètement, se demandant ce qui pouvait provoquer une telle frayeur chez quelqu'un. Il eut très vite sa réponse, quand la silhouette du Doppelgänger apparut derrière lui le poursuivant sèchement.

Il se rappelait maintenant la suite de son rêve. Et si le garçon était le même que celui de ses souvenirs. Si c'était bel et bien la même personne, il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps à vivre.

Ce fut cette révélation qui le fit les suivre rapidement. Il devait le protéger. Comme il l'avait prévu, leur plan était un désastre total. Ils auraient dû se renseigner. Si seulement ils avaient su qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls pensionnaires de l'hôtel ! Le jeune homme devant lui devait très certainement être un autre client. Il aurait dû capter plus tôt quand le propriétaire avait parlé de trois visites.

Il accéléra l'allure en voyant qu'il ne tarderait pas à les perdre de vue.

Des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son front et des frissons de terreur le traversaient. Si jamais le garçon mourrait, il ne se pardonnerait jamais. Perdu dans ses pensées noires, il en avait totalement oublié Tom.

 ** _« Petit tournesol, encore et toujours s'envole. Mais toi tu restes au sol, avec monsieur Tourniole. »_**

La voix résonna dans les rues vides et désertes. C'était la chanson de son cauchemars. Il savait comment les rattraper. Harry prit brusquement à droite. Il savait qu'en continuant plus loin, il y aurait non seulement une intersection, mais aussi un cul-de-sac. Le jeune homme se retrouverait bloqué.

Il fallait qu'il y arrive avant lui.

Ses cheveux, d'un brun profond virevoltaient autour de son visage suivant le mouvement de son corps qui continuait toujours à courir sans lâcher.

Plus loin, le garçon devant lui, se retournait fréquemment pour vérifier si son poursuivant était toujours sur ses traces.

 ** _« Le gros monsieur Tourniole, veut jouer avec petit tournesol. Où es-tu petit rossignol ? »_**

Il accéléra encore son allure en tournant à une intersection. Son corps se figea brusquement en découvrant qu'il était bloqué par un cul-de-sac. Terrorisé, il s'appuya contre un mur.

Harry, quant à lui, avait réussi à arriver avant lui et se cacher dans l'une des nombreuses interstices que la peur du garçon empêchait de voir.

Il vit celui-ci se retourner lentement.

 ** _« Où es-tu ? Où te caches-tu ? Je t'ai trouvé …»_**

La créature était entièrement noire et recouverte de fourrure des pieds à la tête. Elle ne tenait pas à proprement parler d'un animal, mais son visage était défiguré par ses énormes crocs acérées. De longs filets de bave coulaient de sa gueule. Il se rapprocha de l'humain tel un prédateur et ouvrit grand la bouche.

Harry allait bouger, quand il vit un spectacle qui le stupéfia. Le démon ne bougeait plus contrairement à ce qu'il avait d'abord pensé. Il semblait aspirer l'air. Mais bien vite, il se rendit compte que le garçon en face de lui commençait à perdre des couleurs et se tenait la gorge avec force.

Comme s'il manquait d'air, il tentait en vain de respirer. Ses affreux bruits de gorge remplissaient la ruelle tel des feulements de proies qu'on égorge.

C'était comme si… comme s'il lui aspirait son énergie.

Mais oui ! Il se nourrissait de son énergie vitale. Harry allait tenter d'intervenir encore une fois pour lui venir en aide, quand le garçon tourna la tête vers lui. Il l'avait vu, et le fixa maintenant avec désespoir et supplice.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Harry se sentit happé par les prunelles marrons du jeune homme et commença à son tour à suffoquer. Ses poumons se compressèrent violemment à cause du manque d'oxygène, le rendant pâle et maladif.

Il ne comprenait plus ce qui lui arrivait. Tom lui avait bien dit que ces êtres ne pouvaient se nourrir qu'à une certaine proximité et il se trouvait à plus de vingt mètres.

Comme dans son rêve, il se retrouvait projeté dans le corps du garçon. Il ressentait toute sa peur, son incompréhension, sa peine. C'était insupportable ! Tout son être hurlait dans sa tête. Il voyait tous les souvenirs, ressentait toutes les émotions, entendait toutes les pensées. Il voulait juste que tout s'arrête !

Sa tête allait exploser. Il commença à hoqueter et sa respiration se fit hacher. Il n'avait plus d'air, plus rien.

Ses doigts griffaient son cou avec angoisse et sa bouche s'ouvrait dans l'espoir de récupérer un peu d'air.

Étranglé par une main invisible, il ne pouvait même plus gémir. Ses bras se rabaissèrent lentement n'ayant plus la force de faire quoi que ce soit.

Une silhouette apparut brusquement derrière la créature créant une lumière rouge qui s'éleva dans la ruelle. Le monstre hurla à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales puis finalement se volatilisa dans un nuage de fumée noir.

Harry reprit brusquement une grande bouffée d'air en poussant un cri de soulagement.

Il toussa et respira prestement en ne sentant plus la poigne autour de son cou.

Ses jambes en revanche, cédèrent soudainement sous son poids. Il allait s'écrouler au sol quand une force invisible le retint.

\- Heureusement que je suis arrivé à temps. On dirait bien que tu m'aurais lâché autrement.

\- Le gar… hum, gémit Harry, pas encore tout à fait remis, …le garçon, il va bien ?

Tom, puisque c'était lui, se retourna lentement pour regarder dans la direction de celui-ci. La futur victime était évanouit mais respirait toujours.

\- Bien sûr que oui puisque j'arrive toujours à temps !

\- Tant mieux…

La dernière chose qu'Harry vit avant de sombrer, fut le sourire étincelant de l'homme qui l'ait sauvé.

…

« Je rêve où cet enfoiré, m'a fait un vrai sourire !? »

C'est sur cette pensée qu'Harry se réveilla.

Tom, ce bipolaire au caractère de merde lui avait sourit. Il se releva rapidement en se remémorant l'attitude plus qu'étrange du plus vieux.

Quand il se retourna, il vit qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans leur hôtel. Tom ne les avaient donc pas ramené là-bas, ce qui en fait, était un excellent choix.

Il était sur un banc situé dans le parc de la ville. Le lieu n'était pas vraiment accueillant mais beaucoup plus préférable à l'hôtel de la ville.

Il regarda autour de lui, dans l'attente que quelqu'un surgisse tout à coup pour lui expliquer la situation. Il vit Tom, dos à lui, debout en fixant le ciel dégagé. Il avait l'air différent. Contrairement à la posture qu'il prenait habituellement, son dos était un peu vouté, et ses cheveux longs, d'habitude impeccablement coiffés et toujours parcouru de gel, étaient détachés et volaient à cause du vent. Il avait l'air plus libre, et beaucoup plus détendu.

\- Tom ?

L'interpellé se retourna vers lui avec un léger sourire complètement dénué de sarcasme, ce qui le laissa intrigué.

Le sourire du plus vieux s'élargit d'autant plus devant l'air incrédule de l'étudiant.

\- Dites-moi que je rêve, qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Tom Jedusor ?

\- Je vois que tu connais mon double, s'amusa Tom.

\- Tu vas bien ? Fit-il sur un ton hésitant.

\- Eh bien merci de t'inquiéter pour moi. À ce que je sais, tout va bien. Tu dois vraiment ne rien comprendre à la situation, continua-t-il, compréhensif. Laisse-moi me présenter, je suis Tom numéro deux mais toi tu peux m'appeler Tommy, susurra-t-il d'une voix sensuelle. Tu es plutôt pas mal pour un petit serpent. Tout a fait mon style.

Avait-il raté un épisode où Tom s'était vraiment cogné la tête durant l'attaque ?

* * *

 **Une partie du secret qui plane autour de Tom Jedusor sera découvert dans le prochain chapitre. Alors à la prochaine !**

 **...Review ?**


	10. Chapter 9

Enfin on arrive à la fin de cette première aventure ! Tom et Harry commencent petit à petit à se découvrir. J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur des précédents puisque j'ai vraiment eu du mal avec cette première ville. Merci pour les reviews !

Comme les dernières que j'ai eu étaient écrites par des guests, je n'ai pas pu leur répondre. Alors je vais le faire ici.

 **Drougael : Merci de l'avoir finalement commencé et contente que ça te plaise ! C'est vrai que les reviews font vraiment plaisir. Grâce à elles un auteur sait plus facilement quand un chapitre est moins bien que les autres, ce qu'il doit améliorer et surtout si note fic plaît. J'aime trouver mon inspiration avec les suppositions des lecteurs dans leur commentaire. Enfin, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! :)**

 **Morane : Peut-être, peut-être... que de mystère... Empathie ou pas ? quel est son pouvoir ?** 😈 **Tu le découvriras dans quelques chapitres !** **XD Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que tu chauffes, même si je ne connais pas encore les limites des capacités d'Harry, on peut dire qu'il saura classe.**

 **Attention** , je répète que c'est un ratine M, alors ce qui n'aime pas quand c'est un peu trop osé, ne lisez pas !

Voilà ! Enjoy !

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapitre 9**

 **.**

\- Je crois que je me suis cogné la tête en tombant dans la forêt.

Le fautif de son trouble éclata d'un rire grave apaisant qui hypnotisa le plus jeune.

\- Dis-moi, Tom et toi êtes plutôt proches ?

La question le prit au dépourvu. Surtout face à l'étrangeté de la situation. Parler de Tom et lui devant son portrait craché avait de quoi perturber.

\- On ne peut pas vraiment dire proche mais on va devoir rester ensemble un bon bout de temps.

Harry continua à l'observer avec intérêt comme si la personne en face de lui n'était qu'une hallucination.

\- Es-tu une sorte de frère jumeau ?

Le sosie de Tom lâcha une nouvelle fois un léger rire. Ce jeune homme était vraiment intéressant.

\- Pas vraiment, non. Je suis l'une de ses personnalités.

Ce fut comme un déclic dans la tête d'Harry. Tout s'expliquait : Le brun qui passait d'une émotion à une autre, la couleur des yeux qui se transformait en fonction de ses sentiments et d'autre petites choses qu'il avait remarqué durant ces derniers jours.

\- Tom a un trouble de la personnalité multiple ?

\- Oui c'est ça. Et moi, je ne suis que l'une d'entre elles.

\- C'est incroyable. C'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un touché par cette maladie dont les yeux varient d'une personnalité à l'autre.

Il venait juste de se rendre compte qu'à la place des yeux noirs du sorcier, un bleu aussi clair qu'un ciel sans nuage avait pris place au fond de ses prunelles.

Le sourire du clone Jedusor s'agrandit. Tom, la personnalité principal, n'avait pas pour habitude de demander leur aide. Il ne l'avait encore jamais fait.

Il ne leur laissait que très rarement sa place et encore moins de son plein gré. Alors quand quelques heures auparavant, il l'avait senti l'appeler volontairement, il avait été abasourdis. Il avait suffi que ce jeune homme se retrouve en danger, pour qu'il laisse tomber toutes ses barrières mentales qu'il avait pris tant d'années à ériger afin d'empêcher ses autres personnalités de prendre le dessus. Il sentait que beaucoup de chose allait changer. Y aurait-il une quelconque possibilité pour que Tom se rappelle de ce petit garçon qui l'avait sauvé étant plus jeune ? Celui qu'il avait promis de protéger ?

Non… surement pas. Mais une chose était sûr, ses sentiments eux, s'en rappelaient.

\- Tom…

\- Je te l'ai dit, appelle-moi Tommy pour plus de facilité à nous distinguer.

\- Tu es l'une de ses personnalités, ça veut dire qu'il y en a d'autres ? Combien exactement ?

\- Nous ne sommes que quatre en tout. Tom la principal, moi, Thomas et une autre qui n'apparaît que très rarement et qui ne vaut mieux pas que tu rencontres. Je suis le cadet si tu préfères. D'ailleurs je dirais que tu es plus âgé que moi.

\- Quoi ! C'est vrai ? Tu as quel âge.

\- Dix-sept ans. Vois-tu, même si Tom grandit, je resterais toujours à cet âge-là. Nous autres avons été créés lors d'évènements qui ont marqué sa vie. Je représente son envie de vivre et l'insouciance qu'il ne parvient pas à libérer. Thomas n'apparaît que très rarement. C'est un enfant de cinq-six ans. Il représente l'enfance qu'il n'a jamais connu. Et le dernier, je ne sais pas trop. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'il était là bien avant nous. Je me demande même s'il n'était pas là dès le début.

Harry sentit un étrange sentiment l'étreindre. Tom avait dû beaucoup souffrir dans sa vie pour mutiler son esprit ainsi. Il se retint de poser plus de question. Son compagnon ne méritait pas qu'il empiète ainsi dans sa vie privée, il avait le droit d'avoir des secrets. Et puis... peut-être que quand il sera prêt, il se confira de lui-même ?

Soudain, il eut une pensée qui lui fit changer de sujet.

\- Alors comme ça c'est toi qui m'as sauvé ? Je ne t'ai même pas remercié.

Il tendit la main dans sa direction et sourit lui aussi devant ce Tom beaucoup plus sympathique et jovial que le premier.

\- Je m'appelle Harry Hartwood, enchanté.

Tommy sourit en réponse, reconnaissant qu'il n'insiste pas.

\- Moi de même mon petit Ryry, répondit-il en prenant délicatement la main pâle du plus petit pour y déposer un baiser comme le ferait un chevalier devant sa princesse.

Harry rougit, devant l'extravagance de cet homme. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être troublé face à ce Tom tout à fait différent de celui qu'il avait d'abord connu.

\- Et sinon comment va le garçon ?

\- Il est hors de danger. Je l'ai emmené dans la clinique de la ville.

Harry soupira, rassuré. Au moins malgré leur plan raté, leur but avait été atteint.

oO0Oo

\- Alors attends, si j'ai bien compris, tu es poursuivi par un démon plutôt balaise qui a décidé de faire de toi son casse-croûte depuis déjà plusieurs semaines, qui en plus n'est autre que ton ancien directeur, complètement déséquilibré et pédophile à ses heures perdues, revenu d'entre les morts, provoquant ainsi la rencontre entre Tom et toi qui par une série d'évènements inattendus avaient dû faire équipe pour trouver Ilfirin, immortel de son état, qui est surtout connu pour sa tendance à disparaître tous les quatre matins et qui est réputé introuvable ? Mais bien sûr, pas de chance comme vous êtes, la première ville où vous vous arrêtez contient un Doppelgänger contrôlé par un autre psychopathe qui a décidé de tuer tous les étrangers de cette ville et qui a presque réussi si je n'étais pas intervenu.

Harry, complètement ahuri et le regard admiratif de ne pas le voir reprendre son souffle malgré tout ce qu'il venait de dire, hocha la tête plus déprimé que jamais sous le ton dubitatif de son nouveau compagnon. Mais Tommy (il avait finalement consenti à l'appeler ainsi) releva la tête, le surprenant légèrement, toujours pourvu de ce même sourire qui le caractérisait à présent.

\- Si ce n'est que ça, qu'attendons-nous pour partir aller botter le cul de ce Doppel ?

Cela eut au moins le mérite de le faire sourire et ce fut avec enthousiasme qu'il s'empressa de lui faire partager son plan.

oO0Oo

\- Monsieur ? Que me vaut votre visite si tard dans la nuit ? Demanda une jeune fille au visage pâle.

Elle était habillée avec des vêtements sales et à moitié déchiré. Son corps n'avait pas vraiment de formes, il était même plutôt squelettique. Ses yeux noirs transperçaient du regard le jeune homme en face d'elle. Il se demanda un instant où était passé le propriétaire.

\- Veuillez m'excusez de vous déranger, mais j'aimerais finalement rester un peu plus longtemps ici. Je trouve cette ville très intéressante non seulement par ses structures, mais aussi par l'ancienneté des maisons. Je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir prévenu plutôt, j'étais tellement absorbé dans mes photos que je n'ai pas vu le temps passé. J'espère qu'il reste encore une chambre.

Harry (toujours dans le corps d'un homme de vingt ans) sourit d'un air contrit, imitant à la perfection le rôle du jeune homme étourdie tout en serrant son petit appareil qu'il était allé acheter quelques heures auparavant.

\- Bien entendu ! Il en reste justement une au premier étage : la 308. Désirez-vous la clef ?

\- Oui, merci beaucoup.

Harry se dirigea rapidement vers sa chambre, mais au lieu d'y entrer comme il l'avait dit, glissa la clef sous la porte puis se cacha au fond du couloir derrière l'un des murs de l'hôtel.

Tommy était entré dans la chambre peu après sa discussion avec la réceptionniste. Il avait juste fallu qu'il lui envoie un message pour le prévenir du numéro de la chambre et celui-ci s'était dépêché d'y entrer en crochetant la serrure en attendant son signal.

Il vit Harry le regarder sortir; caché à une intersection. Il s'était vêtu d'un sweat-shirt à capuche lui permettant de masquer son visage. Il ferma la porte avec la clef que Ryry venait de lui glisser, en ignorant volontairement le regard de l'homme caché derrière la peinture du fond. C'était la manière la plus pratique de surveiller toutes les entrées et sorties de l'hôtel. Tommy l'avait remarqué en arrivant ce qui aiderait grandement à attirer le tueur dans leur piège.

Alors il se faisait passer pour Harry. Il espérait simplement que sa taille un peu plus grande que le brun et son corps un peu plus imposant arriverait à duper le Doppelgänger. Après tout, ce type de démon était incapable de réfléchir par lui-même.

Tommy avança dans la direction prévue, observé par Harry qui le suivit discrètement.

Les couloirs défilaient rapidement en direction de la sortie. Le double de Tom ne cessait de sourire en sentant l'aura sombre qui continuait de s'approcher lentement. Leur plan fonctionnait. Maintenant qu'Harry n'était plus que le seul étranger de l'établissement, c'était donc le dernier client à tuer. Ses pas le menèrent dans la rue juste en face des portes.

Il fit exprès de se poser sur l'un des bancs de la ruelle. Une ombre apparut au coin de la rue, ne cessant de grossir toujours plus dans sa direction. Quand elle s'arrêta en face de lui, un sourire inquiétant prit place sur ses lèvres. Avec lenteur, il leva les yeux vers lui, toujours pourvus de se sourire jouissif si différent de ceux qu'il arborait quelques heures auparavant.

Le Doppel était bel et bien devant lui la gueule ouverte s'apprêtant à se nourrir de son énergie vitale. Cependant, comme l'avait prévue Tommy, il ne se méfia pas et marcha dans le rituel de sang qu'il avait exécuté parfaitement.

Le sol se mit brusquement à briller d'une couleur blanche absorbant le corps décomposé de la créature qui à son touché se mit à hurler horriblement.

Ses cris déformés résonnèrent violemment, faisant se crisper Harry, qui était sortie de sa cachette depuis longtemps. Même si cette créature n'était pas humaine, il était quand même en train de la tuer. Rien que ce fait ne l'enchantait pas, mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix, c'était soit ça, soit être tué. Son choix était vite fait.

Quand les hurlements s'arrêtèrent, le Doppelgänger disparu dans un nuage de fumée, seulement cette fois-ci, il ne reviendrait pas.

La sombre fumée noire se dirigea discrètement vers Tommy qui tenait son pendentif dans sa main loin de la vue de son coéquipier. Il murmura un sort qui rendit au trousseau de clef sa taille initiale puis sans qu'Harry s'en aperçoive, la fumée laissa place à une nouvelle clef qui se rajouta sur le trousseau. Tommy sourit légèrement.

« Désolé Tom. Tu ne te souviens peut-être pas de ce garçon, mais moi je m'en rappel et je suis prêt à faire tout mon possible pour l'aider, quitte à réveiller notre dernier morceau d'âme. Car après tout, qui pourrait résister à Harry _Potter_? »

Comme si de rien était les clefs rapetissèrent pour redevenir le pendentif qu'il replaça autour de son cou ni vu ni connu.

oO0Oo

\- Et donc quel est le plan à présent ?

\- Pourquoi se serait à moi de trouver un plan ? C'était Tom qui savait quoi faire ! Se plaignit l'étudiant qui regrettait un peu Tom et ses idées plus que bienvenue à présent.

Surtout que son clone ne l'aidait absolument pas. Il ne faisait que rire stupidement tout en le fixant sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir pour l'aider un tant soit peu. En tout cas, il était peut-être plus sympathique, mais pas aussi intelligent. À croire qu'il le faisait exprès.

\- Tu dois être plus à l'aise sur le terrain. Tu es le genre à foncer et réfléchir après n'est-ce pas ? Parce que le cerveau ce n'est certainement pas cette personnalité, rigola-t-il plus pour plaisanter que pour blesser réellement Tommy.

Loin de s'en offusquer, le sourire du plus vieux s'agrandit et s'emplit de malice.

Prit d'une soudaine pulsion, il se pencha et glissa sa bouche juste au creux de l'oreille de l'humain qui s'était figé sous sa proximité.

\- Non, moi je suis l'adolescent rebelle, susurra-t-il sensuellement toujours aussi proche. Ne crois-tu pas que j'ai le droit de faire des caprices de temps en temps ? En revanche si ça ne te plais pas, tu peux me remettre dans le droit chemin, mais je te mets en garde, je suis plutôt difficile à apprivoiser, termina-t-il en soufflant doucement dans son oreille d'une façon qui se voulait suggestif.

Puis il se releva comme si ne rien était, et reprit sa route tout en riant joyeusement, laissant derrière lui un Harry médusé, le souffle court et les joues rougies.

Celui-ci secoua violemment la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Il bougonna dans sa barbe imaginaire des insultes contre les adolescents un peu trop libertins qui ferait mieux de respecter leurs ainés.

oO0Oo

\- Nous avons assez perdu de temps dans cette ville. Il nous faut nous débarrasser du propriétaire qui maintenant est complètement inoffensif sans son démon.

\- C'est simple, on entre, on le trouve, on le tue, et on se casse. Pas besoin de réfléchir pendant trois heures. Comme tu l'as dit, je suis plutôt un homme d'action ! Et puis cette enflure mérite bien ça.

Tommy lui fit un clin d'œil lubrique et rajouta sur le ton de la confidence:

\- Et puis, peut-être que quand on aura fini, on pourrait profiter des bonnes choses de la vie, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Harry soupira. Ce n'allait pas être une mince à faire.

\- Non. Je ne vois pas, non.

Puis il lui fit une pichenette sur le front pour le punir.

\- Hey ! N'oublie que je suis un adolescent en pleine croissance ! Mes hormones ont besoin d'être dressées, murmura-t-il, et tu es le meilleur moyen pour ç…

\- Mais bien sûr... bougonna Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. Si vraiment elles doivent être dressées, tu as toujours ta main droite. Et puis tu n'es pas un ado en plein croissance mais en fin de croissance, alors comporte-toi comme le futur adulte que tu es ! répondit-il aussitôt d'une voix irrité.

Il retirait tout ce qu'il avait dit sur ce Tom pervers doublé d'un obsédé, ils n'étaient ensemble que depuis quelques heures, et il sentait déjà qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

Surtout qu'avec son look de trentenaire, barbe et tout compris, n'allait pas du tout avec sa façon de parler et ça manière de se comporter.

Il supplia le ciel de lui ramener le Tom rationnel et fier. Il préférait encore affronter sa mauvaise humeur qu'un garçon de dix-sept ans au comportement prépubaire en face duquel il ne savait comment réagir.

\- Et non, on ne va pas entrer sans réfléchir à un plan convenable. D'abord je ne sais pas ce qu'on va faire de lui. On n'a aucun moyen de le faire arrêter et pourtant il est l'auteur de quatre meurtres.

\- Alors il n'y a qu'un seul moyen.

Curieux, il se retourna vers le double.

\- Une confrontation directe.

\- Puisqu'on n'a pas vraiment le choix, râla-t-il en acquiescent de la tête.

oO0Oo

D'un commun accord, ils s'étaient dirigés encore une fois vers l'hôtel dans l'intention de se confronter au meurtrier mais à leur arrivé, ils trouvèrent des voitures de police et une ambulance devant l'entrée. Curieux, Harry s'approcha d'un agent des forces de l'ordre qui tentait d'éloigner les quelques fouineurs qui passaient par là.

\- Excusez-moi.

Harry sursauta en entendant sa propre voix. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que la potion avait fini de faire effet et qu'il avait retrouvé sa véritable apparence.

Le flic se retourna vers lui, se demandant sans doute ce que faisait un gamin comme lui ici.

\- Oui ?

\- Que s'est-il passé ici.

L'agent sembla hésiter un instant puis soupira en levant les épaules.

\- Le proprio de cet établissement s'est pendu hier soir dans sa chambre.

Le brun sursauta violemment. Comment était-ce possible ? C'était vrai qu'il ne l'avait pas vue depuis sa rencontre douloureuse avec l'homonculus le jour d'avant mais pourquoi ce serait-il donné la mort ?

Tommy lui, qui était resté derrière, savait très bien ce qui avait dû se produire.

Ça ne pouvait qu'être l'œuvre de _l'autre_. _Il_ était sorti. Après tout ce temps à rester caché dans l'ombre, _il_ était finalement sorti…

C'était mauvais signe, très mauvais signe et Tom serait surement en colère. Tommy fixa le petit brun en ignorant le léger pincement au cœur qu'il ressentit. En même temps ce monstre le méritait. Il avait utilisé les lois interdites pour invoquer un démon pour sa propre utilisation.

Un humain. Un pauvre humain.

De quel droit se permettait-il de se croire plus fort que la magie ?

C'est avec dégoût qu'il regarda le corps sans vie recouvert d'un drap, être porté jusqu'à l'ambulance. Oui, il ne méritait que la mort.

\- Ton regard fait vraiment flippé comme ça.

Tommy sursauta légèrement. Il reporta son regard vers le brun qui l'observait, interrogateur.

\- Désolé. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

Harry lâcha un soupir. Toute cette histoire était enfin finie.

\- Dis-moi maintenant qu'on peut reprendre la route, quand est-ce que l'autre Tom reviendra ?

\- Je ne peux rien te dire. Ça prend parfois plusieurs jours, voir des semaines…

Sa main prit le visage de l'humain et lui offrit un sourire qu'Harry dû admettre trouver irrésistible malgré son exaspération envers le comportement enfantin de l'adolescent.

\- …mais tu ne devrais pas penser à un autre que moi, soupira-t-il, ça me fait terriblement mal au cœur. N'es-tu pas heureux de partager tes journées avec un gentleman tel que moi ?

Harry soupira lui aussi. Il n'était vraiment pas sorti de l'auberge !

.

* * *

Voilà la fin de ce chapitre ! Que de questions... Qui est _l'autre ?_ Et pourquoi avoir tué le propriétaire ? Mais surtout que va-t-il arriver à nos deux héros ?

Qu'en avez-vous pensez ?


	11. Chapter 10

**Me voilà de retour ! Terriblement désolé pour ce long retard. J'ai eu de gros problèmes avec mon ordinateur, qui m'a notamment fait perdre mon dixième chapitre, mais aussi qui m'empêchait d'écrire sur word. J'ai essayé de le faire avec mon portable mais ça n'a pas mieux marché. Alors voilà !**

 **Sachez que vos reviews que je n'ai pu lire que récemment m'ont fait vraiment plaisir et m'ont aidé à écrire (encore une fois) le même chapitre ! Merci, merci encore ! 😭 J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre ne paraîtra pas** **bâclé et qu'il sera aussi bien que les précédents.**

 **Maintenant que la reprise est arrivée, je ne pense pas pouvoir poster aussi souvent. Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour qu'un nouveau chapitre arrive soit après une semaine, soit une semaine et demie, ça dépendra du temps de travail avec les cours et de mon imagination. Ce sera plus facile pendant les vacances d'être régulière, et de plus, je détesterais vraiment vous poster un chapitre lamentable juste pour rester dans les temps. Merci de votre compréhension, à bientôt et bonne lecture !**

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 10**

.

Et les revoilà repartis ! Si Harry pouvait seulement prédire le moment où Tom reviendrait, il pourrait au moins se préparer mentalement. C'était déjà bien assez pour son petit cœur d'accepter tous les évènements qui lui tombaient dessus. Si en plus il devait supporter le changement de Tom adolescent à Tom-je-suis-mieux-que-tout-le-monde-et-je-vous-emmerde-profondément, il sentait qu'il n'y parviendrait pas. Comment pouvait-il accepter tout ça quand un homme de vingt-trois ans, se comportant comme un adolescent en manque de sexe, le fixait déjà depuis plusieurs heures sans même détourner les yeux une seule seconde ? Plusieurs heures !

Il cherchait une ville où ils pourraient faire escale juste le temps d'une journée. Il avait décidé qu'il choisirait cette fois-ci pour éviter les mauvaises surprises…

Et une ville habitée qui plus est. Il n'allait pas retomber sur un trou paumé au milieu de nulle part. Il voulait de la population, des rues entretenues et non à moitié désertes.

Il était donc tranquillement en train de chercher, quand il avait senti une douce chaleur prendre place contre sa nuque. En relevant les yeux, il était tombé sur cet abruti ! Celui-ci venait de terminer de prendre sa douche. Tommy avait pris la peine de se raser et maintenant c'était vrai qu'il paraissait plus jeune. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de suivre du regard les petites gouttelettes glissées de ses cheveux bruns à ce torse ferme et musclé. Il était à vraiment à croqu… Oui bon, Harry le trouvait beau. Il était bi après tout ! Alors qui y avait-il de mal à inspecter la marchandise ? Ils avaient tous leurs fantasmes.

Sauf qu'à ce moment-là, il ne savait pas que le sujet de ses pensées n'allait pas le lâcher une seconde du regard pendant presque deux heures ! C'était quand même un peu effrayant d'être ainsi inspecté. Il faisait exactement la même chose que lui avec ses livres !

Une pensée le stoppa brusquement dans son monologue intérieur. Se levant rapidement, il fit sursauter légèrement Tommy qui continuait toujours à le détailler. Il se précipita sur son sac pour en retirer le livre qu'il avait trouvé dans la chambre de l'hôtel. Il avait complètement oublié de le rendre à la librairie.

\- Tommy, j'ai trouvé la ville qui m'intéressait. Quittons ce foutu endroit et partons ! Mais avant, j'aimerais faire quelque chose.

\- Oui, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Rien d'important, il faut juste que je rende un livre. Prenons la voiture, on passera devant.

oO0Oo

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans la rue où Harry était passé au début de leur séjour. Il sortit du véhicule, et chercha du regard l'habitation qu'il avait tant admiré quelques jours auparavant. Il n'y avait plus rien. Croyant s'être trompé, il continua d'inspecter un peu, mais il ne trouva à la place qu'une maison à moitié détruite. Est-ce qu'il deviendrait fou ? C'était pourtant la même rue, il en était sûr ! La bâtisse était bien amochée, les murs commençaient à se craqueler un peu partout et il n'y avait même plus de toit. Elle avait l'air abandonnée. Il s'en approcha, étonné et toqua à la porte de la maison juste à côté. Une vieille femme lui ouvrit. Elle le regarda intriguée comme si sa présence la surprenait. Ce qui devait être le cas au vu des derniers évènements. Tous nouveaux venus un tant soit peu intelligent aurait déjà pris la fuite.

\- Oui? Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Excusez-moi madame, mais qu'est-il arrivé à la librairie juste à côté ?

\- La librairie ? Il n'y a jamais eu de librairie dans cette ville jeune homme. Cette maison a été ravagée par un incendie il y a plusieurs années. Personne n'a jamais pris le temps ou la peine de la rénover jusqu'à présent.

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise.

\- Ah… vous êtes sûr ?

-Absolument ! Je suis là depuis presque trente ans et la seule librairie qu'il y avait a été détruite en 1998.

-Et bien, merci quand même.

Il retourna vers le véhicule et refouilla dans son sac. Il y trouva toujours le fameux bouquin, prouvant qu'il n'avait pas rêvé.

Mais alors qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire? Il se retrouvait une nouvelle fois devant une énigme dont il se serait bien passé.

oO0Oo

\- Tom pense que le voyage jusqu'à Lusk prendra approximativement une semaine en voiture. On a déjà parcouru pas mal de kilomètres pour arriver à Chior, et maintenant ça fait deux jours qu'on est sur la route, avec seulement six poses de trente minutes ! J'en peux plus, il faut vraiment qu'on s'arrête quelque part parce que t'es bien gentil, mais c'est moi qui conduit !

\- Je veux bien conduire si tu veux.

\- Comment je pourrais te laisser conduire alors que t'a dix-sept ans ? Merci mais je ne veux pas mourir, continua-t-il d'une voix fatiguée.

\- J'ai dix-sept ans mais mon corps en fait vingt-trois, insista-t-il.

\- Non c'est non !

\- Ok ok, mais en attendant, nous n'avons pas trouvé de ville depuis deux jours ! Je croyais que tu en avais une en tête ?

\- Moi aussi je pensais, avant que je vois la route barrée à cause d'une putain d'inondation ! On avait bien assez de soucis comme ça, je n'allais pas prendre le risque qu'on se retrouve coincé dans un village presque envahit par les eaux. Je crois cependant que nous allons enfin pouvoir souffler.

Il soupira de soulagement en voyant le panneau d'une agglomération apparaître au loin. Il fut surpris de voir l'état du panneau qui tombait presque en morceau, ce qui n'était pas très rassurant. Il put tout de même y lire le nom Dixon. N'ayant jamais entendu parler de cette ville, il espérait simplement que cette fois-ci, il ne tomberait pas sur un endroit abandonné.

oO0Oo

Le sourire lui était rapidement revenu en voyant le charme du village. Il était très accueillant contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser à première vue. Mais surtout, on sentait qu'ici, il y avait de l'agitation. Ils étaient passés tout à l'heure devant un marché puis devant un parc rempli d'enfants. La seule chose qu'il pouvait reprocher à cet endroit était qu'il devait le découvrir avec Tommy. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, celui-ci ne cessait de râler pour un rien. Il ne l'avait encore jamais vu d'aussi mauvaise humeur. Il se croirait presque devant le véritable Tom Jedusor.

Presque.

\- Mais qu'est qu'elle a cette ville à la fin ! Elle m'a l'air bien à moi ! Finit-il par s'impatienter.

\- Je ne sais pas… elle a quelque chose, je le sens.

\- Depuis que je t'ai rencontré, ce monde est bizarre. Ce n'est pas étonnant que tu en deviennes paranoïaque, répondit l'étudiant en faisant une petite moue d'incompréhension, concentré comme il l'était sur son plan de ville qu'il avait récupéré à l'office du tourisme. Il tournait et retournait la carte comme s'il s'attendait à voir le nom d'un hôtel apparaître brusquement.

\- Ah ! Ce plan commence vraiment à m'énerver…

Il le froissa violemment sous la colère.

\- Attend tu vas le déchirer. Passes-le moi !

Harry allait le lui donner quand un bruit suspect commença à s'échapper du moteur de la voiture.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est encore ?

Une fumée noire s'éleva du capot et Harry dû se rendre à l'évidence, ils devaient s'arrêter. Le petit brun jeta le plan sur les genoux de Tommy et cria sa joie en voyant une petite station-service près d'une maison entièrement blanche. Il s'arrêta sur le côté et descendit du véhicule en s'étirant langoureusement. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à voir une petite femme courir vers eux, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Celle-ci s'approcha de lui toujours avec enthousiasme et d'une voix légère et amicale, l'accueilli chaleureusement.

\- Bienvenu à Dixon ! Vous êtes arrivé dans la ville de la tranquillité et de la relaxation.

\- Merci beaucoup, on en a bien besoin, lui sourit-il en retour. Si je puis me permettre, notre voiture a un petit problème au niveau du moteur et ne démarre plus. Connaitriez-vous quelqu'un qui puisse nous aider ?

\- Oui bien sûr ! Mon petit fils est mécanicien, je vais l'appeler de ce pas. Conrad !

Un grand châtain aux yeux marron et au corps particulièrement musclé vint les rejoindre.

\- Désolé Grannie, je réparais le robinet.

Tommy, qui boudait toujours dans la voiture, s'intéressa brusquement à la conversation. Il eut une drôle d'impression en regardant cet homme parfait, impeccablement rasé et avec un sourire Colgate. Il ne le sentait pas, mais vraiment pas du tout. Il observa attentivement Harry interagir avec ce bodybuilder ridicule, et la colère le prit subitement quand il vit une lueur apparaître dans les yeux de ce Conrad au moment où il aperçut Harry. Il l'avait souvent vu et même beaucoup trop de fois utilisé devant ses conquêtes : un mélange de désir et de luxure, un regard de prédateur.

Il fallait se méfier de lui et il ferait tout pour protéger le royal fessier encore vierge de son petit brun !

Quant au dit petit brun, loin de toute cette agitation intérieure, il se félicitait d'avoir trouvé un endroit comme celui-ci. Cette ville était parfaite ! Un peu de tranquillité leur ferait le plus grand bien. Les gens d'ici étaient tellement sympathiques et adorables ! Conrad Müller lui avait proposé de réparer sa voiture gratuitement ! Et sa grand-mère de leur louer une petite maison en attendant qu'ils reprennent des forces pour un prix parfaitement risible. Il n'avait pas hésité une seconde.

La femme les invita à prendre le thé, ce qu'il accepta sans attendre. Il fut surpris de voir Tommy se dépêcher de le suivre. Il sourit de contentement. Avait-il finalement changé d'avis sur cette ville ? Il ne vit pas le regard meurtrier que celui-ci lança à Conrad avant d'entrer.

oO0Oo

\- Regardes ce foutu village ! Toutes les maisons sont parfaitement alignées et pas une seule n'est différente ! Ça me fout vraiment les jetons. Et puis tous ces gens qui nous regardaient passer avec leur sourire trop parfait à mon goût. J'ai vraiment l'impression que nous sommes observés.

Tommy écarta un pan du rideau et jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre.

\- Tu vois vraiment le mal partout. Ces gens ont vraiment l'air très bien ! Ils nous ont donné de quoi manger, un lieu où dormir et une maison le temps que notre voiture soit réparée! Ce sont simplement des gens honnêtes.

\- Mouais…, marmonna la personnalité peu convaincu.

Harry s'installa sur son lit.

\- Au moins, nous avons droit un bon lit !

Son corps rebondissait sur le matelas avec excitation. Il ria devant sa propre gaminerie et continua de s'amuser. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, le stoppant dans son activité. Il se leva rapidement et remit prestement sa chemise convenablement avant d'ouvrir la porte, les cheveux débraillés et le rouge aux joues. Il n'avait pas remarqué que Tommy n'avait pas cessé une seule fois de le regarder durant toute sa manœuvre. Il restait bloqué sur l'image d'Harry couché sur le lit, le haut du torse découvert, la respiration saccadée et le regard rempli de plaisir. Il se gifla pour les images salaces qui lui traversèrent l'esprit.

« Se calmer, se calmer… Ne plus y penser ne plus y penser… »

La grand-mère de tout à l'heure se trouvait devant le l'étudiant, les bras chargés de toutes sortes de pâtisseries.

\- Je voulais juste savoir si vous aviez besoin de quoi que ce soit.

\- Non, absolument rien. Vous avez été vraiment supers avec nous. Merci énormément !

\- Tenez, j'ai fait des pâtisseries, servez-vous.

\- Merci beaucoup.

Harry attrapa l'un des gâteaux avec gourmandise et le mangea sans attendre.

\- C'est un plaisir.

oO0Oo

L'obscurité, la peur, toutes ces émotions qu'il ressentait en lui, ressortaient violemment. Ce silence oppressant avait un côté terrifiant. Un corps était étendu sur le sol humide du sous-sol. Tommy ne sentait même plus ses mains tellement les liens derrière son dos étaient serrés. Sa lèvre était fendue et un coquard commençait déjà à apparaître sur son œil droit. La drogue dans son organisme l'empêchait de parler mais ses yeux, eux, faisaient froid dans le dos.

Il était facile de comprendre que s'il parvenait à se détacher, l'auteur qui l'avait mis dans cette situation ne ferait pas long feu.

Plus loin, la porte de la cave s'ouvrit dans un bruit sec. Peu importe la personne qui descendait, celle-ci serait d'une grosse corpulence. Le ricanement qui s'éleva dans la pièce, paraissait obscène tellement le moment était mal venu.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer tu seras plus là pour le voir souffrir.

L'homme était entièrement couvert de noir, seules ses mains étaient recouvertes de gants en latex. Il tenait dans l'une d'elle une toute petite créature pas plus grande qu'un insecte, une espèce d'insecte à la forme anormal et encore jamais vu. L'homme attrapa un petit couteau en argent et traça une fine coupure derrière la nuque de Tommy. Celui-ci ferma les yeux sous la douleur. Des gouttes perlèrent sur son front prouvant sa nervosité, accompagnant le sang qui commençait à cascader sur son cou. Le bourreau ne se souciant pas du mal qu'il causait à sa victime, posa la chose sur l'ouverture et celle-ci se mit à rentrer sous la peau du brun. Un spectacle cruel prit place devant ses yeux indifférents. Des bruits de succions répugnants s'élevaient du corps sur le sol et Tommy hurla atrocement à s'en arracher la voix. Des perles salées glissèrent sur ses joues tellement la douleur était insupportable. Sa peau semblait s'ouvrir de part en part le rendant nauséeux.

\- St-sto-p… parvint-il à articuler, sto-AAaaahhh !

\- Eh bien, eh bien. On dirait que le dur à cuir n'est pas aussi invincible que tous semblaient le croire.

L'homme appuya sur la blessure empêchant la chose de sortir. Elle bougeait frénétiquement sous la peau tout en se dirigeant au centre des deux omoplates provoquant des bruits écœurants.

Les cris se répercutèrent dans toute la maison jusqu'à ce que le silence revienne brutalement. Le corps de Tommy avait arrêté de bouger et ses yeux à demi ouverts étaient devenus vides. D'un vide cadavérique…

oO0Oo

\- NON !

Harry se réveilla brusquement et se mit à se débattre comme un beau diable dans son lit. Son corps bouillonnant et recouvert de sueur se mit à convulser violemment. Il pleurait et gémissait avec une voix suppliante. Ce furent ses sanglots qui réveillèrent Tommy. Aussitôt il se précipita vers lui les yeux remplis d'inquiétude et le prit fermement dans ses bras.

\- NON ! STOP !

Tommy tenta de le calmer désespérément mais son corps était pourvu de spasmes inquiétants. Il se débattait comme si sa vie en dépendait.

\- LACHEZ-MOI !

\- Hey Ryry ! Réveille-toi ! Tenta-t-il en essayant de le maîtriser. Allez Harry, réveille-toi ! Harry !

Les coups s'amplifièrent. Décidé, il s'y prit plus fermement. Il emprisonna le corps du brun dans ses bras, tout en essayant d'ignorer les supplications de celui-ci ainsi que les coups de plus en plus fort qu'il recevait sur le torse.

\- Chuuut, doucement, doucement… murmura-t-il tout en le berçant dans ses bras. Je suis là, allez du calme…

Son étreinte se resserra tendrement et il posa son menton sur les cheveux soyeux du plus petit nichant sa tête contre son cou comme pour l'enfermer entièrement dans un cocon protecteur. Il soupira de soulagement quand il sentit son protégé se calmer peu à peu.

\- C'est ça, doucement, doucement…

Les pleurent s'apaisèrent à leur tour, se transformant petit à petit en reniflement et finalement les tremblements s'arrêtèrent lentement. Tommy nota encore une fois le manque d'odeur de son brun, ce qui le gêna un peu. C'était comme avoir un cadavre collé contre vous. Il ferait tout pour la libérer, ainsi s'il venait un jour à se retrouver séparer, il pourrait le sentir à des kilomètres grâce à elle. Oui, il le protégerait toujours et il savait que Tom en ferait de même. Quand il remarqua que les reniflements avaient disparu, il se sépara doucement du corps contre lui. Il s'était rendormi.

Tommy sourit sincèrement et le souleva dans ses bras. Il se dirigea vers sa propre chambre, et l'allongea à ses côtés. Pas une seule fois, il ne se sépara du corps frêle blottit contre lui.

Le lendemain, Tommy se réveilla difficilement. Il n'avait pas dormi aussi longtemps depuis une éternité. Il chercha instinctivement un corps chaud à ses côtés., mais sa main tomba sur une place froide, sans doute abandonnée depuis plusieurs heures. Il sortit du lit rapidement, anxieux. Son corps bougea de lui-même, courant loin de la petite chambre avec empressement. Cependant, il sentit bien vite la bonne odeur s'élevant de la cuisine et son estomac grogna méchamment au son succulent du crépitement des pancakes au beurre. Son cœur rata un battement en voyant son ami cuisiner, couvert d'un tablier tout à fait adorable si vous vouliez son avis. Tom le tuerait s'il savait qu'il se laissait troubler aussi facilement.

\- Bonjour Tommy. Merci beaucoup pour cette nuit.

Le brun lui offrit un sourire gêné.

\- Qu'avais-tu rêvé pour réagir aussi violemment ?

L'humain se retourna vers lui perturbé. Il soupira de frustration en se massant les tempes.

\- Et bien aussi étonnant que cela puisse être, je ne m'en souviens pas. Dès que j'essaye d'y penser, ma tête commence à tourner.

\- Alors n'y pense plus. Il ne faut pas te forcer.

\- Peut-être… murmura-t-il, mais cela avait l'air important. Son regard se perdit un instant dans le vide comme plonger dans les émotions terrifiantes qui l'avaient envahi la vieille.

Il secoua finalement la tête faisant voler ses mèches brunes, en abandonnant l'idée de se souvenir et retrouva bien vite le sourire.

\- Alors, et si nous mangions ?

Tommy ne se fit pas attendre deux fois et s'installa à table, le ventre criant famine.

oO0Oo

La journée se passa tranquillement, leur offrant le repos et le répit qu'ils avaient largement mérité. Tommy était toujours réticent à parler avec les habitants du village et Harry lui en voulait un peu pour ça. Il avait décidé dans l'après-midi de visiter un peu comme il l'avait fait pour Chior. Il sourit cordialement aux gens qu'il croisait car ceux-ci ne cessaient de le saluer avec enthousiasme. Il n'avait jamais vu des gens aussi généreux et chaleureux.

\- Harry !

Le brun se trouva nez à nez avec la grand-mère qui les avait accueillies le jour d'avant.

\- Mme Müller, comment allez-vous ?

\- Je vais très bien, merci de t'en inquiéter. Viendrez-vous dîner ce soir à la maison toi et ton ami ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop ça dépendra de Tommy, mais je vais lui en parler.

\- D'accord, alors à bientôt !

Il continua son chemin. Il pouvait donner raison au sorcier au moins sur une chose : toutes les maisons étaient **vraiment** toutes identiques. C'était tout de même perturbant.

Des cris se firent entendre un peu plus loin devant ce qui semblait être une fontaine. Piqué par la curiosité, Harry s'approcha de la foule qui commençait à s'entasser autour de l'origine du raffut.

\- LAISSEZ-MOI ! JE REFUSE DE DEVENIR COMME VOUS !

Un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds se débattait au milieu de l'assemblée, ses bras retenus par Conrad et avec M. Müller qui tentaient de le maintenir en place.

\- VOUS NE LE METTREZ JAMAIS ! **JAMAIS** ! Sa voix se fit plus désespérée. Non… **NON** !

Henry sortit une seringue qu'il décapuchonna prestement. Ignorant les cris du malheureux, il injecta le produit dans son bras droit. Le garçon se débattit encore férocement puis devint de plus en plus affaibli jusqu'à perdre totalement connaissance. Harry se précipita sur lui tout en essayant d'arracher le corps des bras des deux hommes.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites !? Son cri ramena le silence dans la foule.

Conrad vint le mettre à l'écart.

\- Harry, écoute. C'est mon petit frère.

\- Mais pourquoi le traitez-vous de cette manière !?

\- Mon frère s'est enfuit de l'hôpital. N'écoute pas ce qu'il raconte, il a une maladie mentale.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il regarda discrètement autour de lui, le brouhaha s'était tu et des vingtaines de paires d'yeux étaient maintenant tourné vers lui, guettant chacun de ses mouvements. Il décida de ne pas insister même si le corps du garçon qui pendait lamentablement dans les bras de l'homme qui l'avait si gentiment accueilli le jour d'avant, voulait le forcer à réagir.

\- Bien… Je m'en vais. À bientôt Conrad.

\- À bientôt.

Tommy avait raison... quelque chose clochait dans cette ville.

oO0Oo

Le lendemain Harry décida d'aider la grand-mère à s'occuper de la station. Il voulut réveiller Tommy mais celui-ci semblait si profondément endormi qu'il décida de le laisser se reposer. Il alla prendre une bonne douche tout en essayant de faire abstraction au pressentiment qu'il avait.

Ce fut quand il rentra le soir même qu'il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ses pas le menèrent directement vers la chambre du brun. Il ouvrit la porte sans même se préoccuper de savoir s'il dérangerait ou pas. La pièce était vide. Une peur qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre le prit soudainement. Il se mit à courir vers la porte d'entrée.

\- Harry ?

Son corps se figea puis se détendit abruptement. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres.

\- Tu étais là ?

\- Bah oui, où veux-tu que je sois ?

Tommy était accoudé sur le mur le regardant d'un œil hagard.

\- Nulle part, j'ai simplement cru que tu étais sorti faire un tour.

Harry se dirigea finalement vers le salon et déposa sa sacoche sur le lit.

\- Quelque chose s'est passé durant mon absence ? glissa-t-il subtilement dans la conversation.

\- Non, je suis resté toute la journée dans cette maison absolument horrible à m'ennuyer terriblement !

Il sourit, content de voir Tommy râler comme à son habitude. Cependant, il fut curieux de constater que pendant toute la soirée, le sorcier essayait par-dessus tout de ne pas trop bouger la tête.

Une fois dans son lit, il décida de trop pas s'en préoccuper, un mal de cou sans doute…

.

* * *

 **Niark Niark Niark ! 😈 J'aime vraiment trop ce chapitre, car il annonce des prochaines aventures palpitantes. Aviez-vous oublié le livre ? Que va-t-il se passer pour nos deux héros ? Que se passe-t-il dans cette ville ?**

 **Mais surtout : Avez-vous aimé ?** 😋


	12. Chapter 11

**Voilà la suite ! :) Merci énormément à toutes les reviews, je vois que des hypothèses sont déjà proposées. J'espère que certaines questions seront résolues dans ce chapitre et qu'il sera à la hauteur des précédents !**

 **Enjoy ! :D**

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 11**

.

Une routine inquiétante s'installa pour les deux voyageurs. Ce qui préoccupait grandement Harry, était que Tommy semblait avoir totalement oublié leur mission première et s'était comme qui dirait adapté à la vie de cette ville. Cela ne semblait même plus le gêner de parler avec les habitants auquel il offrait à présent son aide sans râler et à qui il souriait avec bon cœur.

Harry ne pouvait même pas lui en vouloir puisque c'était lui qui avait insisté pour qu'il arrête de se plaindre à tout bout de champs et pour qu'il fasse des efforts.

Deuxième fait étrange, à chaque fois qu'il amenait la conversation sur leur voiture, les Müller changeaient délibérément de sujet et se mettaient à parler joyeusement avec son compagnon de route comme s'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde ! Il fallait qu'il ait une discussion avec Tommy, autrement, ils allaient perdre encore un temps précieux. L'homonculus était toujours sur leurs traces et ne tarderait pas à les retrouver s'ils ne foutaient pas le camp immédiatement. Cela devenait beaucoup trop dangereux pour eux.

Pour la énième fois, il sentit quelque chose se poser sur son cou, alors avec agacement, il claqua sa main à l'endroit touché. Il venait d'écraser le vingtième moustique de la semaine. Cette ville en était bondée. Ce n'était même pas une espèce qu'il avait déjà vu. Elle était particulièrement laide et n'arrêtait pas de vouloir le mordre. Il jeta l'insecte mort au loin et s'apprêta à faire demi-tour quand une voix le stoppa dans son élan.

\- Harry ! Haleta Conrad en arrivant vers lui, épuisé d'avoir trop couru. Je pensais justement à toi ! Tommy est venu chez nous tout à l'heure pour prendre le thé, mais comme tu n'étais pas là, je me suis demandé si tout allait bien !

\- Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Alors laisse-moi t'inviter à prendre un café dans ce bar.

Harry suivit du regard la direction montrée par le jeune homme et sourit faussement d'un air gêné.

\- Je ne voudrais pas te faire perdre ton temps, tu dois sûrement avoir des choses bien plus importante à faire.

\- Pas du tout, c'est ma pause. Allez, je t'invite !

Il hésita encore un instant trouvant cet endroit de plus en plus suspicieux, mais voulant faire bonne figure, il accepta et rentra dans le bâtiment. Les deux s'installèrent à une table dans le fond et commandèrent tous deux un truc à boire.

\- Alors sinon, tu as toujours vécu ici ? Demanda Harry, curieux d'en connaître un peu plus sur cette famille.

\- Depuis toujours !

\- Et ça ne te lasse pas ? N'as-tu pas envie de découvrir de nouvelles choses ? De nouveaux horizons ?

\- Pourquoi voudrait-on quitter une ville aussi parfaite ? S'amusa le châtain toujours avec ce sourire qui lui apparaissait de plus en plus faux.

\- Je ne sais pas, peut-être parce que justement elle est trop parfaite. J'aime l'aventure, les événements palpitants et les choses imprévues, ça me donne de l'énergie et les émotions fortes dont j'ai besoin.

« Même si j'en ai justement beaucoup trop en ce moment… » Railla-t-il mentalement.

Le sourire de Conrad perdit de son éclat durant un instant. Ses yeux la scannant bizarrement.

\- Pourquoi voudrais-tu partir ? Ici, tu as le droit à la paix. Tout le monde s'aime, se respecte et aide dès qu'une personne a des ennuis !

L'étudiant s'étouffa brusquement avec sa boisson à la suite de sa réponse. Il s'essuya la boucha rapidement et regarda étourdi son interlocuteur.

\- Conrad… tu te rends bien compte que Tommy et moi allons repartir ? Demanda-t-il consterné, peur de sa réponse.

Le châtain rougit violemment ne s'attendant sûrement pas à cette question.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Tommy à l'air de se plaire ici, et tu as dit toi-même que tu te sentais bien dans cette ville.

Harry était tétanisé. Conrad ne s'était tout de même pas attendu à ce qu'ils restent ? Il espérait que ce ne soit pas aussi le cas du reste de la famille, car sinon il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge.

\- Est-ce pour cette raison que notre voiture n'est toujours pas réparée ? Vous aviez vraiment cru qu'on resterait indéfiniment !? Et si nous avions eu une famille? Des amis ? Aurions-nous dû leur dire adieu juste pour des gens que nous connaissions à peine !?

\- Nous aurions pu devenir votre famille.

Harry recracha cette fois-ce la gorgée qu'il venait d'avaler. Il préféra reposer sa boisson pour plus de sécurité. Comment des gens pouvaient être aussi naïfs et inconscients ? Ça le dépassait.

\- Et bien maintenant tu sais. Si tu ne peux pas réparer notre voiture, j'irais voir ailleurs, termina-t-il en se levant irrité.

-Attend ! Implora Conrad en le retenant par le bras. Je suis désolé ! Je vais le faire, ne t'inquiète pas ! Laisse-moi seulement deux jours ! Ne nous en veux pas, je t'en prie. C'est juste qu'on a tellement peu l'occasion de voir de nouvelles têtes ! Et ma grand-mère semble s'être tellement attachée à vous ! Pardonne-nous s'il-te-plaît !

Il le fixa avec anxiété, le suppliant du regard. Le brun ne put résister bien longtemps. Il soupira de frustration. Il était beaucoup trop gentil !

\- C'est d'accord, soupira-t-il, mais pas un jour de plus !

\- Attend ! Reste au moins finir ta boisson. Je ne veux pas que tu partes sur cette mauvaise note.

Le brun acquiesça et se rassit sur sa chaise.

\- À part ça que se passe-t-il aujourd'hui ? J'ai remarqué en venant ici que tout le monde paraissait particulièrement joyeux.

\- Ah, ce n'est rien… bafouilla le châtain. Ce soir c'est la nouvelle lune. On la fête chez soi tous les mois.

\- La nouvelle lune ? Insista Harry, intrigué.

\- Une légende entoure l'histoire de notre ville. Je ne sais pas si tu t'en es rendu compte mais elle est envahie par une espèce rare d'insectes. La légende raconte qu'un de nos ancêtres, un des plus grands entomologistes de son temps, a aspiré à la créer une espèce d'insecte tout à fait inédite : des créatures capables d'obéir aux hommes et de protéger le ville entière. Malgré les nombreux échecs, il n'a jamais abandonné et a continuer de chercher. Malheureusement, un jour lors d'une pleine lune, alors qu'un de ses cobayes montraient des signes de réussite, sa maison s'est écroulée pour une raison inconnue, emportant avec lui tout le fruit de ses recherches. Le corps de l'homme n'a jamais été retrouvé, mais c'est de ses décombres, que le Kyste est né et habite le village depuis ce jour comme un hommage pour son créateur.

Un silence prit place entre les deux hommes, Harry méditant sur ces paroles, et Conrad perdu dans ses pensées.

Alors maintenant c'était des insectes vengeurs qu'ils avaient sur le dos ? Harry commença à désespéré. Il se demandait s'ils arriveraient un jour à atteindre Lusk.

« Mon dieu ce que je commence vraiment à en avoir marre des légendes et tout ce qui sort de l'ordinaire. »

oO0Oo

Un crissement de chaussures sur le parquet se fit entendre dans une pièce de la maison. Ce fut ce qui le réveilla. Il porta automatiquement son regard sur l'horloge qui indiquait deux heures trente. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Que pouvait bien faire Tommy à une heure pareille ? Il se leva discrètement, essayant de ne pas faire grincer le parquet au passage et le suivit. Le sorcier était étrange depuis plusieurs jours et il saurait pourquoi ! Foi de Hartwood ! Il le vit sortir de la maison les yeux dans le vague et le corps étrangement lâche. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, on aurait dit qu'il n'était plus lui même.

Il attendit quelques instants derrière un des buissons, taillés parfaitement, toujours sans le quitter des yeux. D'autres habitants sortaient eux-aussi de leur maison, pour se diriger dans la même direction que Tommy.

C'était de plus en plus bizarre. Harry suivit le chemin emprunté, s'arrêtant toutes les deux minutes pour ne pas être découvert.

 **«** _ **Et biensss sssûr, il fallait qu'un humain sss'arrête sssur mon territoire ! »**_

Son cœur faillit lâcher à cette voix. Il se retourna lentement s'attendant à tomber sur un des hommes du village, mais un vide devant lui, l'accueillit. Il regarda autour, surpris, se demandant s'il avait rêvé. Il allait reprendre son observation, mais un sifflement le fit baisser les yeux au sol.

 _ **« Tienss, on dirait que je sssuis démasssqué. Il ne me reste qu'à te manger petit humain ! »**_

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Un serpent était juste devant lui, glissant sur la terre d'une rapidité étonnante. Ses écailles rouges brillaient sous la lumière des lampadaires, comme des rubis éclatants.

Harry analysa la situation d'un œil abasourdit. Le serpent venait-il de parler ? Celui-ci se mit en position d'attaque, ouvrant sa gueule en grand. Harry se protégea le visage instinctivement tout en fermant les yeux.

 _ **« Non ! Je ne sssuis pas du tout comesstible ! »**_

Un temps plus ou moins long s'en suivit. Il attendait toujours que la douleur vienne mais il ne ressentit rien.

Le serpent était-il parti ? Ses bras se baissèrent lentement, toujours attentif au moindre mouvement à ses pieds. Le reptile se trouvait en face de lui, juste à quelques mètres de son visage. Mais sa position de prédateur avait laissé place à un visage rempli de curiosité.

 _ **« Tu es un homme ssserpent ? »**_

Toujours aussi étonné d'entendre un serpent parler, il lui répondit avec lenteur.

 _ **« Qu'est-ce qu'un homme serpent ? »**_

 _ **« Un homme capable de communiquer avec nous. On les appelle ainsi mais ils sssont connus en tant que fourchelangues. »**_

Le reptile se rapprocha encore plus, et commença à tourner autour de lui, s'enroulant petit à petit autour de sa taille.

 _ **« Je n'en avais encore jamais vu. Fassscinant… Cc'est tellement rare. »**_

 _ **« Vis-tu là depuis longtemps ? »**_

 _ **« J'aimerais partir mais je ne sssuis qu'une vipère. Où irais-je ? »**_

 _ **« Mais les vipères ne vivent pas dans les villes ! »**_

 _ **« Et qu'est-ccce que tu en ssais petit humain ? Nous avons plusss tendanccce à nous cacccher qu'à nous montrer à vous ! »**_

Harry allait répliquer, quand la situation lui revint à l'esprit brusquement.

 _ **« Je n'ai pas le temps de te parler ! Je dois sssuivre les habitants. »**_

 _ **« Ccess maudits villageois le font tous les premiers sssoirs du mois. »**_

 _ **« Tu sssais quelque ccchose ? »**_

 _ **« Oui, ils enlèvent toutes les persssonnes qui passsent par cccette ville en leur lavant le cccerveau avec ccces inssectes répugnants !**_

Son rêve lui revint violemment en mémoire. Il se souvint de tout, de Tommy allongé sur le sol, l'homme à ses côtés, la drôle de bestiole qu'il lui avait injecté, mais surtout la peur immense qui l'avait envahi à l'instant même où la dernière lueur de vie avait abrité les yeux du brun.

Pris d'un doute, il se dépêcha de demander :

 _ **« Peux-tu me mener à eux ? »**_

 _ **« Avec plaisssir. »**_

oO0Oo

Ils arrivèrent très vite devant une sorte de hangar immense placé à la limite de la ville.

 _ **« Mais que font-ils ? »**_

 _ **« Ça humain parleur, je ne sssais pas. »**_

 _ **« Il nous faut monter sur le toit! »**_

Des sortes de barres en fer fixées sur le bâtiment permettaient en effet d'accéder au toit qui était en partie fait de verre.

 _ **« Ccc'est dangereux, le lieu est après tout abandonné depuis longtemps. Les vitres sont presssque toutes brisées. »**_

 _ **« Il faut tout de même esssayer. »**_

Il commença à monter, tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Arrivé en haut, il usa de toutes ses forces pour se hisser sur la gouttière, le serpent enroulé autour de son cou.

Ses mains étaient entièrement noires dû à la saleté, mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas.

Son regard fut aussitôt attiré par l'assemblée devant l'estrade où un homme impeccablement vêtu était installé. Une sorte de table d'opération était placée devant lui avec sur chaque poignet, des bandelettes utilisées parfois pour les fous dans les asiles.

Il fit bien attention à ne pas être vu par les gens en dessous de lui. Le motif de leur rassemblement restait inconnu mais quand il vit Tommy en bas le corps toujours aussi amorphe et le regard vide, cela le motiva à tout faire pour le découvrir. Il vit à côté de lui Conrad et sa famille : ces gens trop honnêtes, n'étaient en réalité pas aussi innocents qu'il avait voulu le croire.

Son cœur rata un battement quand les portes s'ouvrirent sur le soi-disant frère de Conrad. Il se débattait en hurlant les bras retenus par deux hommes qui le menèrent aux côté du politicien qui souriait avec émotion, donnant une vision déplacée pour la situation présente. Ils le forcèrent à s'allonger sur la table et l'attachèrent avec les bandelettes en cuir. Il se débattit comme un beau diable, tirant sur les liens avec force.

Harry vit le maire demander le silence et chaque personne présente dans la salle se concentra sur ce qu'il se passait sur l'estrade.

\- Mes chers enfants ! Nous voilà de nouveau afin de purifier un extrémiste qui refuse le contrôle du Kyste que nous avons tous choisi pour maître. Cet outrage ne doit pas rester impuni ! C'est pour cela, qu'il doit devenir l'un des autres. Si le Kyste le choisit, il fera partie de nous, de notre grande famille !

\- NON ! Ne m'approchez pas ! L'interrompit le concerné affolé.

L'homme se plaça devant une petite table où était posé un bocal en verre qu'il dévissa. Il en sortit le même insecte que dans son rêve, puis prit un poignard dans sa main droite et se plaça à côté du jeune homme. Tout se passa très vite, comme pour Tommy dans ses souvenirs, il lui ouvrit la nuque et posa l'insecte sur la blessure.

Harry crut vomir en voyant la créature rentrer sous la peau, mais contrairement au sorcier, la douleur ne cessa pas, puisque les cris s'amplifièrent. Le garçon convulsa horriblement, les yeux retournés dans leurs orbites. Du sang se mit à couler de son nez et de sa bouche. Harry vit avec impuissance le corps retomber sur la table improvisée, les yeux écarquillés de terreur et la bouche grande ouverte. L'insecte ressortit par celle-ci et retourna tout seul dans le bocal. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Il tremblait dégoûté, en comprenant que c'était fini pour le garçon qui ne reviendrait plus. Avec horreur, il vit le maire reprendre indifféremment :

\- Malheureusement, c'est regrettable mais le rituel a échoué. Jordan Müller n'était pas assez pur pour être accepté parmi nous. Il a été puni pour son comportement inacceptable et irresponsable. Que sa famille soit honorée, il a été châtié comme il se doit !

Harry, tétanisé, regarda les Müller applaudir, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

 _ **« Mon dieu ces gens sont cinglés ! »**_

 _ **« Ils l'ont toujours été, petit humain. »**_ Répondit son nouvel ami.

 _ **« Mais comment je vais pouvoir sauver Tommy ? »**_

Décidant qu'il en avait assez vu, il descendit lentement, toujours le plus discrètement possible et retourna sur la terre ferme. Il se frotta les mains afin d'en retirer la saleté et tenta de lisser ses vêtements.

 _ **« Alors que vas-tu faire ? »**_

 _ **« Je ne sais pas encore, il faut que je réfléchisse… »**_

 _ **« Tu m'as l'air très déter-Attention ! »**_

Le serpent se glissa rapidement sous le pull du brun qui n'eut pas le temps de se retourner, que sa tête fut frappée violemment, le faisant se courber en deux. Il s'écroula lourdement sur le sol, les yeux fermés et la tête en sang.

oOoOo

Quand Harry se réveilla, il laissa échapper une plainte sous la douleur. Les yeux bandés par du tissu, il ne pouvait que sentir, et l'odeur de l'endroit où il se trouvait lui donnait la nausée. Vainement, il essaya de bouger, mais il se rendit compte rapidement que ses mains étaient attachées par des liens solides au-dessus de sa tête et que ses pieds touchaient à peine le sol. Pas très confortable cette position si vous vouliez son avis. Son corps pendait lamentablement comme un cochon à l'abattoir ! L'auteur de cet enlèvement allait le regretter !

« Ah Bravo ! Qui a gagné le droit de se mettre toujours dans des situations pourries ? C'est Ryry ! »

Il était maudit. Il ne voyait que ça comme réponse à ses nombreux ennuis.

Revenant dans le moment présent, il essaya d'analyser la situation.

Aucun son ne lui parvenait mis à part les gouttes qui tombaient sur le sol et il n'y avait personne à en croire le silence total qui régnait autour de lui.

Le bandeau qui obstruait sa vue l'inquiéta véritablement. Il avait toujours compté sur sa capacité d'observation. Voir son ravisseur était beaucoup plus pratique pour trouver ses points faibles. Maintenant qu'il n'avait droit qu'à l'ouïe et l'odorat, il s'inquiétait du déroulement des événements.

Il gémit de frustration. Surtout qu'ainsi, il ne pouvait même pas compter sur sa chance car peu importe ce que pouvait penser Hermione ou Tom, même s'il attirait toujours les ennuis, il avait toujours réussi à s'en sortir jusqu'à présent. C'était donc qu'il était quand même un tant soit peu chanceux !

Il essaya encore une fois de se défaire de ses liens, écorchant au passage, ses poignets déjà gonflés par la corde.

Son souffle était difficile à cause de la position plus que gênante, et des mèches noires s'étaient collées à son front à cause de la transpiration.

Finalement, des bruits commencèrent à se faire entendre derrière ce qu'il devina être la seule porte de la pièce et celle-ci s'ouvrit avec fracas.

Un silence prit place malgré le nouvel arrivant, seulement coupé par la respiration hachée d'Harry.

Le brun sentit le bandeau lui être retiré, et il put enfin voir le visage de son tortionnaire.

\- Conrad, quelle surprise… railla-t-il d'un voix lasse.

Non mais quel idiot ! Il aurait vraiment dû écouter Tommy. Le macho en face de lui, se mit à lui sourire tendrement.

Il s'approcha lentement comme pour ne pas l'effrayer. Ce qui était complètement raté dû à la position d'Harry, attaché et en état de faiblesse. Ne pouvant rien faire, il le fusillait simplement du regard, utilisant ses incroyables yeux verts pour dissuader l'autre de faire un geste de plus.

\- Je suis désolé, Harry. J'aurais voulu te convaincre autrement que de cette manière, mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix.

Il ne répondit rien, le jugeant de son regard si vert. Tommy avait eu raison depuis le début, tous ces gens étaient plus que dérangés !

Le châtain osa poser sa main sur sa joue dans un geste qui se voulait réconfortant. Il se raidit instantanément au toucher, il en aurait même vomit de dégoût tellement l'homme le répugnait.

Non mais pourquoi il n'attirait que des détraqués, obsessionnels et pervers, avec de très gros déficients mentaux ?! L'autre n'eut même pas l'air de se rendre compte de son trouble puisqu'il continua :

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'essayerais de te faire le moins de mal possible. Ce sera rapide tu verras !

Justement, tout tournait autour du mot « essayer ».

Harry se débattit avec la force du désespoir. Conrad se retourna pour prendre le même bocal que pour Jordan, ainsi que la même dague. Malgré l'urgence de la situation, Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser que niveau innovation, ils laissaient un peu à désirer. Quel était l'intérêt d'utiliser toujours la même arme ? Enfin, ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moment de penser à ce genre de choses, surtout que le châtain n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui. Il pensa à crier pour appeler de l'aide mais ce serait complètement inutile puisque l'endroit semblait être insonorisé et surtout que c'était le village entier qui était dans le coup.

Donc, personne pour l'aider.

\- Allez, ne bouge pas ou je pourrais te blesser gravement.

La lame s'approcha dangereusement de sa nuque, paralysant chacun de ses membres sous la crainte.

Quand celle-ci toucha finalement sa peau, le châtain eut à peine le temps de laisser une fine trace rouge, qu'un sifflement surgit brusquement de derrière Harry et que des crocs s'enfoncèrent vivement sur son visage. Des cris ignobles et abominables se mirent à résonner contre les murs de la pièce. Le bourreau était à présent à terre, se déchaînant pour essayer de retirer le serpent qui était en train de lui bouffer la figure. Le captif eut un haut les cœurs devant ce spectacle effroyable. L'odeur de chair et de sang qui commençait à arriver jusqu'à narines l'horrifia. Mais ce qui le stupéfia, fut qu'il était rassuré. Rassuré par cette intervention et indifférent à ce qui arrivait à l'homme en face de lui.

Il était reconnaissant envers cette vipère pour l'avoir sauvé.

Après en avoir terminé avec sa victime, celle-ci rampa vers lui et s'enroula autour de son corps jusqu'à atteindre ses bras. Quand elle atteignit son but, elle arracha ses liens avec ses crocs et le brun put enfin bouger. Son corps s'écroula sur le sol. Il tenta de se remettre debout avec l'aide de ses bras mais il n'avait plus de forces. Alors il resta contre le sol en béton, observant l'animal glisser à ses côté.

 _ **« Merccci… »**_

Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus et il savait que le reptile avait compris.

 _ **« Quel est ton nom enfant parleur ? »**_

 _ **« Harry… Harry Hartwood. »**_

 _ **« Enchanté… Mon nom est Ssyrée. J'ai décidé de t'aider à sauver ton ami. »**_

Un bruit étrange s'éleva du corps attirant leur attention. Conrad, défiguré, avait la bouche grande ouverte dans une expression d'horreur. Il vit la même créature utilisée pour Jordan sortir de celle-ci, s'agitant dans tous les sens.

Il comprit que le village entier était possédé par ces choses, ce Kyste, qu'ils avaient nommé plusieurs fois durant l'assemblée.

Il se releva difficilement et s'approcha de celle-ci. Il la regarda se débattre toute seule et sans émotion, il l'écrasa.

Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution. Il allait retirer cette chose de Tommy, il s'en fit la promesse.

oOoOo

Après ça, ils avaient laissé le corps sans plus de cérémonie et Harry avait décidé de faire comme si de rien était et retourner dans leur maison afin de récupérer leurs affaires. Il espérait simplement que Tommy n'y serait pas. Il ne saurait le regarder dans les yeux sans rien laisser paraître. Alors il se dépêcha de récupérer son sac et partit en direction d'une maison qu'il avait repéré en arrivant. Elle devait être démolie la semaine prochaine, il n'y aurait donc personne à l'intérieur durant ce laps de temps. Syrée était toujours tranquillement autour de sa nuque et empêchait les insectes de trop s'approcher de son humain. Harry l'en remercia mentalement. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait s'il avait été seul dans cette situation. Sans doute serait-il déjà sous le contrôle de l'insecte.

Bien que Syrée ne soit qu'une vipère de petite catégorie, elle était à ce moment-là, vraiment indispensable.

Il fit attention de ne pas être vu et brisa l'une des fenêtres de la maison. Comme il l'avait déjà vu dans les films, il glissa sa main dans le trou pour déverrouiller le loquet et lever la fenêtre. Il n'eut plus qu'à rentrer à l'intérieur.

La maison n'était en soi pas si différente de la leur, seulement elle était marquée par le temps et le vent semblait s'engouffrer plus facilement à l'intérieure. On l'avait laissé à son sort comme ce village dont personne n'avait jamais rien suspecté jusqu'à présent.

Épuisé par les derniers événements, et au vu de son état plus que déplorable, il s'écroula sur le seul lit de la bâtisse et ferma les yeux en respirant un grand coup.

Syrée sortit de son pull et glissa sur le matelas pour découvrir les lieux, attirant le regard d'Harry. Il la fixa quelques secondes sans rien laisser paraître.

 _ **« Ssyrée… tu es sssûr de vouloir ressster avec moi, ccela pourrait devenir dangereux ? »**_

 _ **« Je t'ai dit que je t'aiderais alors je tiendrais parole. »**_

Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent dans de longues minutes comme s'ils s'analysaient. Harry ne ressentait rien. Seuls ses yeux onyx qui lui rappelaient tellement le Tom original l'attiraient. Le magnifique bleu de Tommy n'était même pas aussi fascinant.

Il glissa son regard sur le corps gracile de l'animal et tomba finalement sur sa propre sacoche. Elle semblait l'appeler inexorablement. Une aura s'en dégageait. Il se releva doucement et s'approcha de celle-ci. Il leva la main dans l'intention de l'ouvrir mais s'arrêta juste au-dessus. Il y avait vraiment une sorte de douce atmosphère qui s'en dégageait. Il l'ouvrit incertain et tomba sur le livre qu'il avait ramené de Chior. Ses doigts effleurèrent la couverture avec émotion. Il y avait une telle puissance qui s'en dégageait. Il ne l'avait pas du tout ressentit la première fois qu'il l'avait touché. C'était… étrange.

 _ **« Je n'avais encore jamais vu une telle intensité de pouvoir concccentrée dans un si petit objet »**_ _remarqua le serpent._

Harry ne quitta pas la couverture en cuir des yeux. Il semblait comme emporté dans un tas d'émotions contradictoires, mais qui l'enveloppaient entièrement. Puis des voix commencèrent à s'élever au creux de ses oreilles, semblant l'appeler, chuchotant tout sorte de mot incompréhensible. Ses mains se posèrent cette fois-ci plus franchement sur le cuir et les voix se firent plus présentes. Puis ce furent des images, puis des rires, qui le plongèrent dans une profonde… nostalgie.

 _Ry…_

 _Arry…_

 _\- Harry !_

 _Une femme rousse courait dans un champ de fleur en portant dans ses bras un bébé qui souriait et rigolait joyeusement d'une voix cristalline. Elle tournait sur elle-même en riant elle-aussi à gorge déployée, tout en embrassant son petit avec un amour sincère. Ils semblaient danser ensemble entourés par ses fleurs multicolores et offraient un spectacle magnifique par la beauté de la scène. Celle-ci portait comme l'enfant, un regard vert émeraude même si beaucoup moins incroyable._

 _Un homme s'introduit dans ce tableau, et se mit lui aussi à y participer en riant de bonheur. Il prit sa femme dans ses bras et embrassa son fils sur le front._

 _\- C'est bien mon fils, aussi doué que son père !_

 _\- Je ne crois pas non, pouffa la rousse, tu l'es beaucoup moins !_

 _\- Quoi, s'indigna faussement l'homme, Lily comment oses-tu !_

 _Il se dépêcha de pourchassa la dite Lily, qui gloussait de plus belle, trouvant la situation ridicule._

 _\- Liliane Marie Evans Potter ! Revenez-ici tout de suite ! Comment osez-vous capturer le digne Harry Potter, mon fils de surcroît dans vos terribles bras !?_

 _\- Ah ah, je ne te le laisserais pas !_

 _Leur jeu continua longtemps, entouré de rire et d'insulte lamentable._

 _Ah aha_ _!_ _James !_

 _ **« Que t'arrive-t-il enfant parleur ? Te ssens-tu mal ? »**_

Ce fut la voix de Syrée qui le ramena à lui. Harry n'avait même pas sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues devant ces souvenirs : ces moments heureux. Était-ce sa véritable famille ? Pourquoi ne se rappelait-il de ça que maintenant ? Alors son véritable nom était Harry Potter ?

Beaucoup de choses s'expliquaient. L'homonculus l'avait appelé plusieurs fois par celui-ci. Il connaissait donc sa vraie identité ? Mais pourquoi s'en rappelait-il seulement maintenant ?

Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Au moins, il avait été vraiment aimé à sa naissance et ce fait le remplissait de joie. Il savait que c'était lui l'enfant. C'était comme une de ses intuitions qui ne le trompaient jamais et de toute façon sa ressemblance avec lui était indéniable. Il devait enquêter sur ce fait plus tard.

 _ **« Je vais bien Ssyrée. Juste un souvenir particulièrement bienvenu. Mais ce livre n'est pas normal. Que sens-tu ? »**_

 _ **« Une profonde magie. Nous autres, animaux, ssommes plus sssensibles à cce genre de cchose que vous les humains. C'est une aura pure, mais très ancienne. Je ne sssaurais dire pourquoi, mais elle semble t'être destiné. Même ssi tu n'as pas d'odeur, elle se mélange parfaitement à l'impressssion que j'ai de toi, comme si elle faisait partie de ce que tu es. Je ne pense pas que ccela ait été une coïncidence que ce livre ait atterrit entre tes mains. Il t'appartient jeune Harry. Tu ne dois le perdre ssous aucun prétexte. »**_

Harry ne comprenait plus rien. Il venait d'apprendre qu'il avait eu une famille, que celle-ci l'avait aimé, et maintenant ce livre. Il avait toujours sa main posée sur la couverture et sentait un profond bien être à son contact. Il défit la lanière qui l'entourait avec douceur, et l'ouvrit doucement, ayant peur d'y découvrir son contenu. Syrée attendait elle aussi à ses côtés, curieuse. Les deux furent surpris de constater que le livre était entièrement vide. Le brun tourna les pages rageusement, mais rien n'apparut caché entre celles-ci.

 _ **« Et bien que cc'est déconcertant. »**_

 _ **« J'étais sûr de trouver quelque chose pourtant ! »**_

 _ **« Et je te comprends. »**_

Loin d'abandonner, il prit un stylo dans son sac et hésita un instant. Puis il haussa finalement les épaules. Il n'avait rien à perdre de toute manière.

Il écrivit son nom sur la première page _Harry Hartwood_ d'une écriture délicate. Il ne savait ce qu'il attendait, mais rien ne se produisit. Déçu, il baissa les yeux et s'apprêta à refermer le livre, quand un sifflement attira son attention. Syrée s'était figée à ses côtés.

Il reporta son regard sur le livre s'attendant à trouver une page blanche, mais celle-ci était à présent marquée de fines écritures qu'il s'empressa de les lire.

 _Enchanté Harry Hartwood, je suis le livre du grand Salazar Serpentard._

 _On m'a créé pour répondre à n'importe quelle question. Si vous avez réussi à m'ouvrir, c'est que votre sang est lié à mon maître._

 _Demandez, et vous saurez…_

Ok… un démon psychopathe qui voulait sa peau, des sorciers dont le premier n'était autre que sa meilleure amie, et le deuxième, un homme aux personnalités multiples, un autre démon psychopathe, des insectes contrôlant des humains, un serpent parleur, et maintenant un livre qui pouvait communiquer tout seul ?

Harry se mit à espérer réellement que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve, car sinon, il était définitivement perdu...

.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre ! Comme vous pouvez le voir celui-ci est beaucoup plus long que les autres.**

 **Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! ;)**


	13. Chapter 12

**Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! Désolée pour le retard.**

 **Enjoy !**

 **ATTENTION !**

 ** _« Gras »_** : fourchelangue

 _Italique : Écrits du livre_

 _« Italique » :_ Écrits d'Harry

* * *

.

Chapitre 12

.

 ** _« Ssyrée dis-moi que je rêve, le livre vient-il vraiment de me répondre ? »_**

 ** _« Je crois bien, et en fourcchelangue qui plus est. Je penssse que cc'est pour que persssonne d'autre à part less humains parleurs, ne puissent le lire. »_**

 ** _« Tu crois qu'il répond vraiment à toutes les questions ? »_**

 ** _« Essaye pour voir. »_**

Harry tourna le crayon qu'il avait en main comme pour se rassurer lui-même et approcha la mine de la page. Sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, il écrivit le mot _Kyste_. Peu importe tous les autres sujets dont il aurait voulu parler, sauver Tommy était sa seule priorité.

Contrairement à la première fois, la réponse ne se fit pas attendre, le surprenant d'autant plus. Des tonnes d'informations apparurent, parcourant la plus part des pages.

 _Le Kyste, aussi appelé « parasite démoniaque » voit le jour dans des lieux particulièrement morbides tels que des cimetières ou des morgues, dû à l'incroyable quantité de cadavres humains dont ils ont besoin pour naître. Se reproduisant rapidement, ils survivent en possédant des humains._

 _Ainsi, ils peuvent s'approvisionner de tout le sang dont ils ont besoin et deviennent de plus en plus résistants._

 _Leur hôte survit généralement un mois pour les plus petits, une semaine pour un Kyste de taille adulte. Plus ils grandissent, plus ils ont besoin de se nourrir._

 _Ils peuvent donc changer de corps rapidement, dès que l'hôte est entièrement vidé de son sang._

 _Il faut savoir que ces parasites se reproduisent rapidement, et ne peuvent vivre en dehors d'une communauté._

 _Voilà pourquoi ils colonisent généralement des villages entiers afin de subsister._

 _« Des cadavres ? Je croyais que leur existence était due à cet entomologiste ?_ ** _»_** Écrivit-il en essayant de faire abstraction au fait qu'il était en train de parler le plus simplement du monde à un livre.

 _Dans cette ville peut-être, mais alors cet homme devait forcément connaître les secrets de leur création._

 _Il a dû réunir une quantité de corps assez importante pour que le Kyste prenne une telle ampleur._

 _« Comment pouvons-nous nous en débarrasser ? »_

 _Il faut les retirer. Ils sont placés derrière la nuque, entre les deux omoplates._

 _Comme ils pompent le sang, une bosse de couleur noire permet de savoir leur emplacement exact. Il faudrait réussir à les arracher de leurs victimes et de les écraser._

Harry frissonna de dégoût. Il allait devoir ouvrir la peau pour le retirer ? Et s'il ratait son coup !? Il ne voulait pas non plus tuer Tom ! Et comment allait-il faire pour se débarrasser de ceux présents dans chaque habitant ?

Il serait impossible de tout faire tout seul !

 _« Encore une question, pourquoi certains humains meurent dès que le Kyste est injecté ? »_ Continua-t-il en se rappelant le cas du plus jeune Müller.

 _Il y a aussi des exceptions. Un homme plus faible mentalement, ne pourra pas survivre à la pression que représente la possession du Kyste._

Harry devait absolument trouver Tom pour lui retirer cet insecte de malheur ! Mais comment le retirer sans lui faire de mal ? Lentement il se leva tout en demandant à Syrée de protéger ce livre.

 **« Je ne peux pas le prendre avec moi. »**

 **« Comment saurais-je si tu as des ennuis ? »**

 **« Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter, il faut seulement me faire confiance. »**

Le brun avait toujours avec lui le couteau qu'il avait pris à Conrad. Ça ne protégerait pas de grand-chose mais au moins il avait quelque chose pour se protéger. Il attendit le soir pour passer à l'action. S'il en croyait l'agitation dans le village, on devait sûrement le rechercher. Tommy avait dû remarquer sa disparition, surtout que le corps de Conrad avait sans doute déjà été retrouvé. La personne qu'il devait aller voir était le maire. C'était lui qui contrôlait tout le monde. Il saurait aussi comment retirer la bestiole sans faire souffrir la personne possédée. Il ne perdit pas de temps et se mit en route.

oOoOo

Ce fut extrêmement facile de trouver le maire car celui-ci ne bougeait apparemment jamais de la mairie. En revanche le plus difficile, fut d'éviter chaque personne qu'il croisait. Il avait raison, tout le monde le cherchait puisque le fils des Müller avait été retrouvé. Harry fit le tour du bâtiment, cherchant une entrée à la fois discrète et rapide. Il crut en son jour de chance en voyant une fenêtre ouverte au premier étage. Aussi simplement qu'un singe passant d'arbre en arbre, il grimpa sur la façade en s'aidant des petits interstices. Il avait toujours été fort en sport. Toutes ces années d'escalade lui servaient enfin à quelque chose. Il passa souplement par la fenêtre et épousseta ses vêtements. Le couloir était sombre, mais il supposait que le bureau du maire devait sans doute se trouver un peu plus haut à l'étage. Évitant les couloirs principaux, il passa par les escaliers du personnel. La nuit commençait à apparaître, éclairant les vitres de la lumière de la lune. Une seule pièce était éclairée, et il sut qu'il était arrivé à destination à la voix grave qui s'en dégageait. Ses pas le menèrent vers elle et aussi silencieusement que possible, il espionna la conversation en cours.

\- Et l'avez-vous retrouvé ?

\- Non, pas encore.

C'était la voix de monsieur Müller.

\- Je vous avais dit de ne pas le perdre de vue ! Votre fils a désobéit aux ordres ! Il a voulu s'en occuper lui-même et maintenant regardez où tout cela nous a amené ! Potter a disparu et tout ce que nous avons c'est un corps !

Harry écarquilla les yeux au nom qu'on venait de lui attribuer. Encore _Potter…_ Comment étaient-ils au courant ?

\- Nous savons au moins qu'il ne partira pas sans son ami.

\- Et comment le savez-vous ? **_Il_** nous a bien dit qu'ils s'étaient à peine rencontrés quelques semaines auparavant. Si on ne retrouve pas le gamin rapidement, _il_ nous le fera regretter.

Un silence prit place entre les deux hommes, silence vite rompu par des soupirs.

\- Vous savez comme moi qu' _il_ déteste attendre.

Harry se demanda qui était la personne dont ils parlaient. Il voulut se rapprocher un peu pour mieux entendre, mais un corps derrière lui le tétanisa. Sa respiration se coupa et ses yeux se fermèrent violemment dans une tentative désespérée.

« J'ai vraiment un mauvais karma…, » soupira-t-il, bien conscient que la situation allait devenir compliquée, et que malgré tous ses efforts, ça ne ferait qu'empirer.

Décidé, il se retourna comme au ralenti, essayant de trouver une porte de sortie au cas où tout cela se passerait mal, mais la personne sur laquelle il tomba, le fit s'immobiliser.

\- To-Tommy, comment ça va ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-il avec un faux air penaud.

La réponse ne vint pas, mais il eut droit à la place à un regard dénué de toute émotion. Harry avala difficilement sa salive, regrettant de ne pas avoir amené avec lui Syrée qui aurait été la bienvenue dans ce genre de situation pour lui donner conseil.

Tommy attrapa son poignet violemment et le traîna vers la porte qu'il ouvrit brusquement. Sans préambule, il balança son corps à terre devant les deux autres hommes de la pièce. Il y eut un moment de surprise qui permit à Harry de se tourner vers eux et de vérifier que son couteau était bien en place. Il allait le prendre en main, mais suspendit son geste. S'il devait l'utiliser, il fallait que ce soit dans un moment de surprise, car ils étaient tout de même trois contre lui.

\- Tiens, tiens, je vois que nous avons un petit fouineur parmi nous. Nous parlions justement de toi.

Le politicien s'approcha de lui, le faisant reculer lentement. Toujours assis sur le parquet parfaitement ciré, Harry put enfin voir de plus près l'homme aux commandes de toute cette mascarade. Celui-ci se baissa pour se mettre à sa hauteur et d'une voix particulièrement amusée se présenta.

\- Mon nom est Andrew Anderson, scientifique de génie, et le créateur de ces merveilleuses petites créatures !

Harry déglutit en comprenant tout ce que cela voulait dire.

\- Mais… vous n'étiez pas censé être mort ?

\- Et bien figure-toi qu'au moment où mon laboratoire s'est écroulé, un démon m'a sauvé la vie et m'a permis de survivre à l'effondrement. À condition bien sûr à ce que je fasse exactement ce qu'il me demandait. J'ai donc assouvis cette ville pour la faire mienne et offrir à mon sauveur toute la nourriture dont il avait besoin ! Les Kystes ne sont que les pions qui ont aidé à cette réussite !

\- De qui parlez-vous ?

\- Ça, Harry Potter, tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Sache que son serviteur le plus fidèle est déjà en route pour te récupérer. Il me semble d'ailleurs que tu l'as déjà rencontré : Gellert Grindelwald.

Ce nom provoqua un frisson de terreur au brun qui ne put retenir un léger tremblement. Cette fois, il n'avait personne pour l'aider. Hermione était loin, Tom envouté, et il avait laissé Syrée car il pouvait soi-disant se débrouiller tout seul. Eh bien, ce n'était pas gagné.

\- Bien, comme tout le monde est réuni, rien ne m'empêche de t'injecter le Kyste à toi-aussi. Ce sera peut-être plus facile ainsi pour Grindelwald de t'emmener jusqu'au maître.

D'accord… il était mal. Il n'y avait en plus, rien à proximité qui lui serait d'une quelconque utilité dans cette situation. Le couteau dans sa poche sembla l'appeler désespérément comme s'il pourrait lui être d'un grand secours, entouré comme il l'était par deux fous et la marionnette qui ne savait rien de si ce passait qu'était Tom à ce moment-là.

Anderson avança sa main dans l'intention de l'attraper sans doute, mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Aussi rapide qu'il le pouvait il enfonça la lame dans sa main, se leva avec force et sortit du bureau. Le cri que lâcha Anderson le fit frissonner mais il ne s'attarda pas en entendant Müller ordonner à Tommy de le rattraper. Il savait qu'il n'était qu'à quelques mètres de lui mais c'était bien assez pour lui faire accélérer sa course.

Malheureusement pour lui, Tommy avait l'air beaucoup plus sportif qu'il ne l'avait d'abord pensé, puisqu'il le rattrapa rapidement. Sans lui laisser le temps d'amorcer un geste vers lui, Harry se retourna et lui donna un violent coup dans les parties génitales, le faisant s'écrouler par terre.

\- Ouïe, grimaça le brun, désolé Tommy mais tu ne m'as vraiment pas laissé le choix.

Il reprit sa course et descendit les marches avec empressement. Les portes du bâtiment étaient fermées au vu de l'heure avancée et même si elle ne l'était pas, il ne voulut pas se risquer à des essais inutiles. Il alla directement dans le sous-sol, bloquant derrière lui la porte à l'aide d'une armoire et d'une table un peu bancale. Mais ça ne marcha pas vraiment. Tommy réussit facilement à entrer par la porte du personnel et en plus, il se retrouvait bloqué par son propre barrage.

\- Tommy, écoute… bafouilla-t-il, en reculant lentement. Reprend-toi !

Le sorcier ne sembla pas revenir. Il n'avait même plus son couteau pour se protéger, quoi qu'il ne l'ait pas utilisé contre son compagnon de route. Il se fit attraper fermement par le cou et soulever contre le mur. Les doigts s'enfoncèrent presque dans sa peau. Son ami tremblait presque, un rictus déformant son visage jusque-là inexpressif.

\- Tommy, je t'en prie…

Harry essayait de le faire lâcher prise, mais rien n'y fit, il étouffait.

\- Tom…my…, articula-t-il difficilement, Tommy… TOM !

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent brusquement et un flash de lumière traversa la pièce. Harry retomba mollement sur le sol, en respirant un bon coup. Quand il rouvrit les yeux il vit Tommy par terre en train de se tenir les yeux, la mâchoire fermement serré.

\- To-Tommy ?

\- Putain ! T'a intérêt à avoir une bonne raison sur ce qu'il vient de se passer parce que je te jure que si je ne comprends pas la situation très vite, je vais te le faire regretter !

Harry écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise.

\- Tom ?

\- Qui veux-tu que ce soit idiot !

\- Oh mon dieu Tom ! Je suis tellement content de te revoir !

L'étudiant se précipita sur le corps du plus vieux et le serra dans ses bras dans une tentative de s'assurer qu'il était bien réel. Mais les yeux à présent noirs d'encre de celui-ci confirmèrent son identité. Tom sursauta de surprise quand il se sentit emporté dans une étreinte plus que gênante.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais !? S'écria-t-il consterné devant ce brusque élan d'affection qu'Harry était en train de lui montrer.

Celui-ci se redressa un peu pour que son visage soit au niveau de celui-ci du sorcier et lui offrit un grand sourire.

\- C'est une longue histoire ! Si tu savais tout ce qui s'est passé depuis que Tommy a fait surface.

\- Tommy !?

Tom allait ordonner au brun de lui expliquer comment il connaissait ce surnom, mais le plus petit lui obstrua brusquement la bouche.

\- Chuuut…

Des voix s'élevèrent tout près de leur emplacement.

\- Ils n'ont pas pu disparaître comme ça ! Retrouvez-les immédiatement ! Si Grindelwald arrive et qu'on n'a toujours pas mis la main sur Potter, on risque de le regretter très cher !

Harry tira Tom dans un coin de la pièce et le serra contre lui. Tom qui était toujours aussi pétrifié pour pouvoir faire le moindre geste, rougit sentant la respiration du plus jeune dans son cou. L'humain ne faisait même pas attention à lui, concentré comme il l'était sur la conversation des nouveaux venus. Quand les pas s'éloignèrent finalement, il soupira de soulagement.

\- Tu ne te souviens d'absolument rien ? lui demanda-t-il en s'asseyant, épuisé par ce trop plein d'émotions.

Il put accorder toute son attention au revenant. Haussant un sourcil étonné, Tom lui répondit :

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, Tommy a pris ta place à Chior. Après s'être occupé du Doppelgänger, nous avons repris la route jusqu'à Dixon, une petite ville un peu plus peuplée. Je ne sais pas si tu as déjà entendu parler du Kyste.

\- Le parasite ?

\- Oui, il a pris possession de la ville, et de Tommy par la même occasion. J'ai bien cru que tu allais me tuer.

\- Si tu dis vrai, on a dû m'injecter l'insecte, alors comment est-ce possible que j'ai pu reprendre mes esprits si tu ne l'as pas tué ?

Harry le regarda horrifié.

\- C'est vrai je n'avais pas pensé à ça !

Il se leva brusquement devant les yeux si profonds de son interlocuteur et le contourna.

\- Bon, ne bouge pas, je vais vérifier ta nuque.

Il souleva quelques mèches noires pour voir plus facilement et fronça les sourcils en remarquant la bosse noire qui s'y trouvait.

\- Je… je crois qu'il s'y trouve encore !

\- Alors retire-le avant que je ne reperde le contrôle, dit calmement le concerné.

\- Quoi !?

\- Je crois que nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix. Il y a un couteau suisse dans ma poche, serres-en-toi.

\- B-bien.

Sa voix trembla d'appréhension. Il n'était pas spécialiste du corps humain, et il avait beaucoup trop peur de rater sa cible. Il prit le couteau que lui tendait le brun, et perça la chair au niveau de la plaie. Tom qui avait fermé les yeux sous la douleur, ne lâcha pas une seule plainte. Alors avec dégoût, Harry ouvrit la peau afin de voir la bestiole. Quand il l'a vit enfin, il l'extirpa de son nid à l'aide de ses doigts. Son nez s'était retroussé, écœuré comme il l'était. Rapidement, il plaqua sa main sur la blessure et d'une voix affolée s'exclama :

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais ? On n'a rien pour recoudre ta blessure !

\- Laisse, ça je peux m'en occuper moi-même.

\- T'es sûr ?

\- Oui, retourne-toi et ne regarde sous aucun prétexte, tu entends ?

\- Oui, murmura-t-il d'une voix peu assuré.

Déglutissant, il s'exécuta. Il n'y eut rien dans un premier temps, se demandant ce que voulait faire Tom. Puis une atmosphère lourde prit possession de la pièce lui donnant la chair de poule. Des chuchotements résonnèrent contre les murs, puis le silence reprit.

\- C'est bon, tu peux te retourner.

Harry fit ce qu'on lui demandait.

\- Co-comment est-ce possible !?

La blessure avait totalement cicatrisée ! Seule une fine ligne rouge prouvait qu'il avait bien été blessé.

\- As-tu oublié ? Sorcier ça te dis quelque chose ? Lui balança Tom d'un ton ironique.

Harry savait qu'il ne lui disait pas entièrement la vérité. Après tout, il lui avait bien affirmé que c'était impossible de guérir totalement d'une blessure avec la magie. Mais il n'insista pas. Il ne vit pas non plus Tom cacher son médaillon en forme de trousseau de clés sous sa chemise.

\- Je te raconterai tout plus tard. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Grindelwald arrive !

Harry prit Tom par le bras et l'attira jusqu'à lui pour qu'ils quittent la pièce. Il était bien déterminé à ne plus rien avoir à faire avec cet endroit. Cependant sa malchance habituelle sembla le rattraper puisque la porte de derrière s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois. Tom se retourna vers les nouveaux venus, intrigué par le comportement de l'étudiant.

\- Je t'ai retrouvé, ricana le plus gros des deux.

\- Qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-il à Harry.

Celui-ci se doutait qu'il n'aurait aucuns souvenirs de ces dernières vingt-quatre heures.

\- Notre ennemi commun : le créateur du Kyste et le maire de cette ville.

\- Je vois, on dirait bien que ces deux-là vont nous poser problème, soupira le sorcier, qui était déjà bien assez fatigué.

\- Oh ? On dirait que Tommy est de retour parmi nous. Cela va devenir extrêmement compromettant.

\- Pas Tommy, Tom Elvis Jedusor. Je n'aime pas beaucoup qu'on m'appelle avec le nom de cet abruti.

Les deux hommes n'eurent pas l'air de tout comprendre. Mais ils se reprirent rapidement et s'avancèrent dans une attention hostile. Tom se plaça devant Harry instinctivement.

\- L'Homonculus est en route ! Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre ! S'empressa de dire l'humain.

Anderson rigola de sa voix rauque comme si ce qu'il venait dire était la chose la plus drôle qu'il n'avait jamais entendu.

\- Et vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous laisser vous en tirez comme ça ? Je ne suis pas connu pour ma grandeur d'âme malheureusement. Alors, qu'allons-nous faire de vous ?

Il ria encore plus quand des centaines de Kystes s'élevèrent autour de lui. Ces parasites se dispersèrent un peu partout, menaçant les deux compagnons. Harry déglutit difficilement. C'était vraiment très mauvais signe.

\- Tom… je crois que… nous sommes mal.

\- Non… tu crois !? demanda-t-il sceptique. Désolé pour toi, mais je ne compte pas mourir ici.

Il ressortit son médaillon et s'écria :

Un pentacle apparut sous ses pieds entourant entièrement son corps. Harry ne savait comment décrire les formes à l'intérieur mais c'était fascinant. Une aura captivante et d'une puissance qu'il ne pouvait même pas exprimer, avait enveloppé Tom dont les cheveux se soulevaient au rythme des bourrasques qui avait envahi la pièce.

Le collier dans ses mains devint de plus en plus gros pour devenir un trousseau de clés pourvu de dizaines d'entre elles. Harry n'avait jamais vu ça. Il allait lui demander ce qu'il se passait quand le sol se mit à briller. Ce Tom, qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu, leva une des clés jusqu'à ses lèvres et l'embrassa avec un sourire inquiétant. Et il parla. Il parla d'une voix grave, psalmodiant des mots incompréhensibles.

- _Acham,_

 _Où que tu sois,_

 _Je fais appel à toi_

 _Sur les ailes de ces mots qui se déplacent,_

 _Quelle que soit la distance,_

 _Traverse le temps et l'espace_

 _Et apparais en ma présence._

 _Archaiai Legeones Chaous !_

Brusquement une main d'un noir semblable à celui de l'homonculus sortit du pentacle. Un corps informe suivit celle-ci et quand la chose fut entièrement sortie, elle attaqua. Harry vit le maire et Müller être traînés dans le fond de la salle, criant tous les deux comme jamais. Leur corps convulsait dû au pouvoir de la créature.

Il se tourna vers Tom qui regardait le spectacle impassible. Il voulut lui crier d'arrêter, mais sa voix restait coincée dans le fond de sa gorge. Le spectacle était encore plus horrible que celui auquel il avait assisté dans le sous-sol.

\- Tom… chuchota-t-il démuni, arrête.

Mais l'autre ne l'entendait pas. Il put enfin remarquer que les yeux du plus vieux, avaient de nouveau changé de couleur. Seulement cette fois-ci, le noir avait laissé place à une couleur plus sombre, plus inquiétante, la couleur du sang. Une odeur de putréfaction et de chair en décomposition lui agressa brusquement les narines, ce qui le fit se reconcentrer sur Anderson et Müller. La vision qu'ils renvoyèrent fut trop pour lui et il se pencha brusquement en avant pour vomir.

Le sorcier quant à lui, continuait de regarder son démon torturer les deux parasites. C'était tout ce qu'il méritait pour avoir pour l'avoir utilisé, lui, un être supérieur.

Un sourire terrifiant prit place sur ses lèvres. Ils regrettaient, oui… Un tatouage commença à apparaître sur sa nuque : un tatouage de serpent. Il grandissait jusqu'à faire disparaître peu à peu celui en forme d'étoile qui l'empêchait de montrer sa vraie puissance.

 _Bientôt…_

Cependant des sanglots à sa droite lui firent tourner la tête.

 _Qui est ce garçon ? J'ai l'impression qu'il me rappelle quelqu'un…_

Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

\- Tom arrête ! S'écria-t-il entre deux hoquets. Il vomit à nouveau, les joues couvertes de larmes. Stop !

Harry se mit à briller lui-aussi, mais d'une lumière différente à celle de Tom, une lumière éclatante. Jedusor vit ce regard magnifique vert émeraude devenir encore plus singulier qu'à l'accoutumée. Des lumières semblaient danser sous ses iris, les faisant rayonner de milles reflets de jade absolument captivants.

 _Impossible… Harry Potter…_

Il fut pris soudainement de nausées, qui le firent tanguer dangereusement, sortant du pentacle qui disparut lentement. Le démon toujours présent dans le fond de la salle hurla et disparu à son tour. Le vent et l'aura menaçante cessèrent quand Tom tomba sur le sol. Le tatouage cessa de s'étendre, pour finalement laisser place au premier qui redevint normal. Puis, ses yeux reprirent leur couleur d'origine.

Harry s'écroula à son tour. Tout comme le plus grand, la lumière disparue, le laissant éreinté. Il fixa de ses yeux éteints, ceux encore ouverts de Tom. Ils se regardèrent un moment, épuisés. Puis, leurs yeux se fermèrent d'un commun accord, et ils sombrèrent dans l'inconscience.

.

* * *

 **J'aimerais faire un petit rappel car pas mal d'entre vous m'en on fait la remarque. Certains ont déjà dû le remarquer, mais pour le prologue j'ai mis pour le pairing HP/TJ et HP/?. Je ne vous dis pas tout à l'avance mes petits amis 😚, mais il y aura bien un rival mystère dans cette aventure. Une romance a quand même besoin de piment vous ne trouvez pas 😈 ? Mais ne vous inquiétez pas le couple principal restera Tom et Harry !**

 **À part ça, quand avez-vous pensez ?**


	14. Chapter 13

**Bonjour à tous ! Je suis de retour après ce long retard. Désolée pour ça, mais ces dernières semaines ont été difficile niveau travaille et j'avoue m'être vraiment** **surestimée. C'est le bac pour moi cette année, et les cours deviennent de plus en plus important tout comme le travail demandé (je sais... je vous raconte ma vie). Merci pour les reviews, ça m'a fait super plaisir !**

 **J'espère à part ça que ce chapitre vous plaira ! :)**

 **Ma bêta a aussi été occupé. J'ai donc le plaisir de vous présenter une nouvelle amie qui a corrigé ce chapitre :** **Ëll Lysna.**

 **Elle m'a demandé de vous faire passer un message : "Bonjour ou bonsoir à vous lecteurs et lectrices, déjà merci de suivre l'histoire de mon amie. Ensuite ce petit mot est juste là pour vous dire que je suis désolée s'il y a encore des fautes après la relecture, mais je l'ai faite à plus de minuit... Alors ayez la gentillesse de comprendre, merci et encore pardon. Ëll Lysna, une nouvelle bêta".**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

Le vide... le silence... et le néant… un monde obscur et immatériel… enveloppant son corps léger et lourd à la fois…

Harry ne pouvait que s'observer flotter dans cet univers infini et sans couleurs. Était-ce ça la vie après la mort ? Cette simple question était déjà un paradoxe en soi. Comment pouvait-t-on vivre alors que l'on venait à peine de mourir ?

Ses sens ne se limitaient plus que sa simple vue. Il ne pouvait désormais que voler dans ce paysage immuable. C'était à en devenir fou. Sa voix s'éleva avant même qu'il ne pense à l'utiliser. Encore une sensation étrange.

\- Hey, il y a quelqu'un ?

Elle résonna en réponse dans cet espace infini. Alors qu'il allait appeler à nouveau, un flash de lumière le força soudainement à fermer les yeux. Quand il voulu les rouvrir, l'éclat beaucoup trop fort, l'aveugla encore une fois. Il se concentra sur ce point avec difficulté. Au milieu de toute cette obscurité se trouvait à présent une sphère d'une incroyable blancheur. Elle s'allumait puis s'éteignait encore et encore, comme si celle-ci voulait lui dire quelque chose. Il s'en approcha lentement comme aspiré vers elle.

Quand enfin, il fut à quelques centimètres seulement, un incroyable bien être le prit. Il tendit sa main dans l'intention de la toucher mais dès qu'il entra en son contact, une torpeur incroyable l'envahit. Son esprit fut totalement vidé de toutes ses peurs, ses peines, et ses doutes. Comme si toute son âme entrait en résonance avec cette boule.

 _Anyammis…_

…encore cette voix, si douce… la voix de sa mère.

Son cœur se serra à ce constat. Lui qui était entrainé depuis peu dans tout cet univers de démons et de sorciers, entendre la voix de sa mère était encore plus perturbant que la rencontre d'une créature quelconque.

Malgré la douceur et l'amour qu'elle contenait, elle le laissait toujours pantois.

La source lumineuse l'enveloppa lentement comme pour le protéger du reste du monde. Un monde étrangement… vide.

oOoOo

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement, guettant automatiquement les alentours pour évaluer le moindre danger qui se présenterait. Ce fut ainsi qu'il tomba sur le regard pénétrant de Tom. Il ne sut comment, mais ils avaient réussi à s'échapper, s'il en croyait le lit moelleux sur lequel il était installé et le fait que ses mains n'aient pas été attachées. Il reporta son attention sur le brun qui n'avait pas cessé de le fixer, celui-ci était assis sur une chaise, à côté du lit.

Sa position était assez étrange, il ressemblait à quelqu'un attendant le réveil d'un proche à l'hôpital. Difficile d'imaginer Tom rendre visite à qui que ce soit, alors le voir porter une telle expression le mettait mal à l'aise. Il allait lui demander la raison de cette observation poussée, mais Tom l'interrompit.

\- As-tu eu peur ?

Cette question le laissa quelque peu perdu. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qu'il s'inquiète pour lui. Oui, il avait eu peur. Cet espèce de démon tueur qui était sorti du sol, les hurlements d'Anderson et de Müller, et ce Tom inconnu qui ne s'était pas arrêté malgré ses supplications, l'avaient terrifié. Cela avait à peine duré deux minutes, mais ces deux minutes avaient été un vrai cauchemar. Deux minutes d'horreur pure.

\- C'était terrifiant, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Harry prit un air effaré, se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, et commença à balbutier des excuses pensant avoir été trop brusque, mais Tom le coupa.

\- Non, tais-toi. Je ne t'en veux pas d'être honnête avec moi. Tu as raison, soupira-t-il en se prenant la tête dans les mains, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas perdu le contrôle.

\- Qu-que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi tu…

Il ne sut même pas comment appeler ça, tellement il trouvait la situation impossible. Tommy ne lui avait jamais parler de ça.

\- C'est ce que je suis.

Harry retint son souffle, le cœur battant. Rares étaient les fois où Tom se confiait.

\- Ton pouvoir ?

\- Oui. Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas vraiment un sorcier ? C'est parce qu'à mes dix-huit ans dans le village où Hermione et moi avons été recueillis, j'ai reçu mon héritage. Je suis un Mage. Il en existe très peu, et ils sont considérés comme dangereux. Voilà pourquoi le chef de notre communauté à décidé de me priver de ma magie, dit-il en lui montrant le tatouage qui l'empêchait de faire quoi que ce soit.

\- Mais en quoi est-ce un problème d'être un Mage?

\- Ce sont les gardiens des deux mondes : celui des hommes et celui des démons. Ils utilisent une magie anciennes, une magie de type propriétaire.

Quand il vit au regard d'Harry, qu'il était complètement perdu, il rajouta :

\- C'est-à-dire que j'ai besoin d'un artefact pour utiliser la magie.

\- Ah ok. Et qu'est-ce que ça fait ?

\- Les Mages invoquent les démons de l'autre monde en utilisant des clefs qui ouvrent les portes entre ces deux dimensions. Ces esprits n'ont pas tous le même niveau de pouvoir, ni les mêmes compétences. Voilà pourquoi les Mages sont dangereux.

\- Ce sont ces clefs ? Demanda Harry en montrant le pendentif autour du cou de Tom.

\- Oui, un petit sortilège reducto et le tour est joué. Je ne suis peut-être qu'un sorcier débutant, mais je connais quelques petits tours, argua-t-il, amusé.

Harry ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. C'était comme si Tom l'autorisait enfin à voir un peu sous son masque. Il parlait de sa magie avec tellement d'enthousiasme, qu'il sourit à son tour, heureux malgré lui.

\- C'est comme ça que le Doppelgänger a disparu, tu l'as récupéré !

\- Oui, je ne peux le faire que quand ils sont affaiblis.

\- Mais pourquoi t'empêche-t-on d'utiliser ta magie ?

\- Comme tu as pu le voir, je perd le contrôle. J'ai plus de vingt clefs avec moi, je dois contrôler les démons qui y sont rattachés en permanence pour ne pas qu'ils s'échappent. C'est épuisant et c'est aussi pour cela que je ne fais appelle à eux qu'en ultime recours. Le démon peut vite prendre le dessus sur moi et je deviens incontrôlable. J'ai blessé quelqu'un une fois, confessa-t-il, je veux dire… quand j'étais là-bas, ils ne m'ont jamais pardonné. La tradition du village voulait que je sois tué, mais Hermione m'a sauvé. On m'a simplement retiré une partie de ma magie.

\- C'était après la mort de la famille d'Herm'?

\- Oui, c'étaient malheureusement les seuls sorciers qui voulaient bien nous accueillir.

\- Et…, il s'arrêta voyant Tom de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Il décida de ne plus insister. C'était déjà bien assez. Jamais Tom ne s'était aussi dévoilé.

\- Au fait, comment sommes-nous arrivés ici ? Et d'ailleurs où sommes-nous ? Demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

Tom le regarda déconcerté.

\- Tu n'es pas celui qui nous a sauvé ? Je pensais que tu t'étais endormi après ça.

\- Non, pas du tout. Je me souviens seulement de nous deux sur le sol, au bord de l'évanouissement.

Tom se releva prestement et regarda autour de lui.

\- Sais-tu où nous sommes ?

Harry observa autour de lui, et reconnut la maison où il s'était réfugié avec Syrée. Il sortit du lit hâtivement et fouilla chaque recoin de la pièce.

\- Syrée !? Où es-tu !? Syrée !

Il eut peur pour son ami. Tom le prit fermement par les épaules pour qu'il se calme.

\- Qui est Syrée ?

\- C'est…

 ** _« Humain parleur… »_**

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers le sifflement. La vipère était bien là, cachée sous la commode, allongée sur le livre qu'il lui avait demandé de protéger.

 ** _« Ah! Ssyrée, tu m'as fait peur, j'ai bien cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose ! »_**

 ** _« Je ne ssavais pas sssi je pouvais faire confianccce à l'homme à tes côtés. »_**

 ** _« Tu ne risques rien, il est avec moi. »_**

Tom qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'à présent, intervint.

 ** _« Alors comme çça toi-ausssi tu es fourchelangue ? »_**

Harry sursauta en entendant le sifflement derrière lui. Tom les fixait de ses yeux noirs, semblant les analyser.

 ** _« Tu veux dire que toi-ausssi tu comprends ccce qu'elle dit ? »_**

 ** _« Oui. »_**

 ** _« Comment se fait-il que nous puissions les comprendre ? »_**

 ** _« Ccela fait partie de la capacité de certains être. Au moins à présent, nous sssavons que tu n'es pas entièrement humain. Il faut obligatoirement un fond de magie pour avoir ccette capacité. »_**

\- D'ailleurs, reprit Tom dans sa propre langue, ce qui a réussi à me ramener, quand j'étais hors de contrôle, c'était toi. Comment as-tu fais ? »

L'étudiant confus, ne sut que répondre, il ne lui avait pas parlé de sa faculté.

\- Je- je ne sais pas, j'ai simplement voulu que tout s'arrête et tu as juste… arrêté.

\- Est-ce que ça t'es déjà arrivé avant ?

\- Oui dans la forêt, murmura-t-il en baissant la tête.

\- QUOI !?

Tom allait lui dire sa façon de penser sur le fait qu'il lui avait encore caché quelque chose d'important mais s'abstint au dernier moment. Il soupira, blasé.

\- Bon, décris moi ce que tu as ressenti exactement, reprit-il plus doucement, et cette fois, pas de cachoteries.

\- Ç'est arrivé jusqu'à présent, à chaque fois que la situation était critique. Et puis il y a ces prémonitions.

\- Des prémonitions ?

\- Oui, ce que j'avais pris pour des cauchemars jusqu'à présent n'arrête de se produire dans la réalité.

Tom haussa les sourcils d'une façon que seule lui connaissait, puis sourit avec jubilation.

Cela commençait vraiment à devenir intéressant.

Harry ne comprenant pas ce soudain changement d'attitude ne put s'empêcher malgré lui de le trouver séduisant à cet instant : le regard et le sourire déterminé. Celui-ci se fit d'ailleurs plus large. Tom ne savait pas encore ce qu'était Hartwood mais il ferait tout pour le découvrir. Leur voyage n'était pas près de se terminer.

oOoOo

\- Euh… Attend Tom, t'es sûr qu'on devrait laisser le village comme ça ? Et si des gens comme nous y passait ?

\- Nous sommes pas partie en voyage pour sauver tous ceux qui ont besoins d'aide. Ces cinglés ont choisi leur situation, maintenant à eux de se débrouiller.

Tom avait sortit ça sur un ton neutre. Il ne laissait rien transparaître sur son visage. Harry en fut un instant décontenancé. Au moins, il était sûr du retour de Tom.

\- Au fait, as-tu rêvé de quelque chose cette nuit ? S'intéressa-t-il toujours aussi concentré sur la route. On sera surement obliger de s'arrêter quelque part une dernière fois avant d'arriver à Lusk, je ne veux pas qu'on se retrouve encore une fois avec quelque chose au cul.

Harry réfléchit un instant puis répondit négativement.

\- Non. Enfin, je ne pense pas que se soit important.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Insista le Mage démoniaque.

Harry reporta ses yeux sur le paysage avec morosité.

\- Une petite fille tenant la main d'un clown.

Tom lâcha un rire.

\- Un clown !? Tu as des rêves bien étrange.

Il continuèrent de rouler sans plus se préoccuper des rêves d'Harry.

\- Au faite, comment as-tu réussi à récupérer la voiture ? Je croyais qu'elle était dans le garage des Müller.

\- J'ai simplement brûler la maison. La grand-mère était dehors à ce moment-là, alors j'en ai simplement profité !

Harry lâcha brusquement un gémissement, attirant le regard de Tom. Il se tenait le front violemment, les yeux plissés sous la douleur.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Rien, ma cicatrice me lance un peu.

\- Est-ce que ça arrive souvent ?

\- Pas vraiment, mais je pense qu'avec tous les évènements qui nous sont tombés dessus, la fatigue doit se fait ressentir.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé, comment te l'aies-tu faite ? Une cicatrice en forme d'éclaire n'est pas très courante.

\- Je ne sais pas. Ma première famille d'accueille m'a dit qu'elle était déjà là quand ils m'on récupéré.

Tom n'ajouta rien de plus, ne voulant pas appuyer sur un point sensible. Ils roulèrent dans le silence durant un long moment.

oOoOo

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à In Shell Town, une ville réputée pour sa population dense. La route avait été plutôt bonne puisqu'ils n'avaient dû s'arrêter que quelques rares fois. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de route avant Lusk, mais ils étaient tous deux vraiment épuisés et n'avaient pratiquement plus d'argent. Les derniers jours avaient été éprouvant, ils leur faillaient du repos.

\- J'arrive pas à croire qu'en à peine un mois, nous avons été confronté à au moins trois types de démons. Nous les attirons ou quoi !?

\- Dans une aussi grande ville, tu peux être sûr qu'il y en aura tout autant, voir plus. Espérons simplement qu'ils ne viendront pas nous déranger.

Tom observa les alentours.

\- Je connais quelqu'un qui habite ici, nous passerons chez lui pour lui demander l'hospitalité. On sera cette fois-ci vraiment en sécurité. Il pourrait même nous donner des infos sur Ilfirin.

Cependant, je te déconseille de te faire remarquer, il se pourrait qu'il se montre à ton égard…, il hésita quant au mot à employer,… antipathique.

\- Tu viens de dire qu'il n'y avait pas de risque ! S'offusqua le brun.

\- Pour moi oui, pour toi, il le regarda amusé en souriant malicieusement, c'est une autre histoire.

Ils traversèrent la ville et Harry remarqua un parc d'attraction immense en plein milieu de la place municipale. La voiture continua à rouler sans jamais s'arrêté, ce qui le rendit curieux. Il allait quitté la ville !

\- Je croyais qu'on s'arrêtait là !

\- Oui, mais pas en ville. Mon ami habite à côté.

Harry soupira de désespoir.

\- Encore un ermite… J'aurais dû m'en douter.

Il ignora le regard tueur que lui renvoya le Mage et observa les arbres défiler jusqu'à arriver finalement devant un immense portail noir, juste à la périphérie de la route. Sans attendre, Tom baissa la vitre et appuya sur le bouton de l'interphone. Ils n'attendirent pas longtemps avant qu'un voix rauque s'élève.

\- _Oui ?_

 _\- Dites à Angus que Tom Jedusor attend à sa porte._

 _\- Bien._

La communication se coupa sans plus de cérémonie, et Harry vit s'ouvrirent quelques secondes plus tard la majestueuses grilles noires. Tom s'engagea dans le petit chemin de terre entouré d'arbres, en rallant contre les domaines beaucoup trop grand et trop exubérant.

\- Bon, on en a pour au moins vingt minutes, prépares-toi aux secousses.

\- Quoi !? Mais on vient juste d'entrer !

\- Le terrain fait un million d'hectares.

Harry en fut bouche-bée. Il retirait ce qu'il avait dit sur l'ermite, il allait avoir à faire à un millionaire !

Le ciel se couvrit de plus en plus à mesure de leur avancée et Harry se mit à trembler sous le froid, dû à l'humidité subite. Sa montre indiquait vingt heure, cela faisait donc dix heures qu'ils étaient sur la route. La pluie commençait à tomber, de grosses gouttes s'écrasaient sur la carrosserie. C'était une vrai tempête. Bientôt un éclair zébra le ciel, suivit d'un grondement de tonnerre assourdissant qui le fit sursauter. La pluie devint très vite diluvienne et insupportable. Harry était surpris de ce changement brusque. Il avait fait si beau toute la journée ! Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de voir les nuages venir que la pluie leur tombait déjà dessus.

Harry n'aimait pas beaucoup la pluie. Il avait ce sentiment bizarre qui prenait possession de lui dès que les nuages se formaient dans le ciel. Tremblant légèrement, il lui semblait que l'orage durait depuis des heures. Le chemin se fit de plus en plus hasardeux, et escarpé. La voiture ne cessait de bouger brusquement.

Il vit enfin au bout d'un long moment, la forme sombre d'une battisse. Celle-ci grandit à mesure qu'ils approchaient, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse apercevoir les lumières danser derrière les fenêtres. Elle était tout simplement splendide. Avec l'obscurité, c'était difficile de bien voir, mais elle avait l'air faite dans un style moyenâgeux. C'était un grand manoir vraiment très bien construit. Il était fait de pierres blanches particulièrement bien préservées.

Tom arrêta la voiture devant la massive porte en bois et sortit du véhicule. Il se retourna rapidement vers lui, le surprenant brusquement et lui demanda de rester dans la voiture afin d'attendre qu'on leur ouvre. Harry sourit, Tom ne le montrait pas mais il avait vraiment un bon fond. Il vit le léger rougissement qui prit place sur ses joues, confirmant l'idée que le sorcier avait bel et bien voulu par se geste le protéger de la pluie. Il en fut touché. Tom l'acceptait enfin comme partenaire de route.

Le Mage monta les marches une à une, sa chemise s'imbibant d'eau au passage, et qui commença à lui coller à la peau. Il frappa le heurtoir sur le panneau de bois, avec mauvaise humeur. Le lourd battant de bois s'ouvrit finalement sur un homme en costume noir.

Tom échanger deux mots avec celui-ci et se tourna vers Harry en lui faisait signe de venir. Il ne se fit pas prier et sortit avec empressement de la voiture pour rejoindre les deux hommes à l'entrée.

Le hall était à l'image de la demeure : immense. Les couleurs étaient sombres, rendant l'intérieur un peu inquiétant, mais le luxe que dégageait l'endroit lui fit vite oublié cet état de fait. Il ne savait pas qu'au XXI ème siècle il y avait encore de telle maison. Le propriétaire devait vraiment être quelqu'un d'important pour qu'il habite dans un manoir à peine plus grand que la demeure de la reine Elizabeth.

\- Le maître vous attend dans la salon, si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Tom et Harry se regardèrent un instant, puis suivirent le majordome vers le lieu indiqué. Il se plaça devant deux grandes portes, puis les ouvrit sans attendre.

Les deux invités entrèrent, l'un avec agacement, l'autre avec hésitation.

\- Tiens, tiens, mais ne serait-ce pas ce bon vielle ami, Tom Jedusor ? Claqua une voix dans le fond de la salle.

oOoOo

Beaucoup plus loin, dans la ville de Dixon, une odeur de sang nauséabonde empestait l'air. La mort puait à des lieux d'ici, faisant fuir les quelques oiseaux qui s'approchaient de trop prés. Des corps jonchaient le sol à chaque coin de rue rajoutant à toute cette horrible senteur de putréfaction, un horrible spectacle. Dans la seule maison allumé, des pleurs s'élevaient. Madame Müller était à genoux et suppliait son bourreau de la laisser en vie.

\- Pitié ! Ne me-ne me tuez pas ! Je ferais tout ce que vous voulez ! Cria-t-elle entre ces larmes.

 ** _\- Vous m'avez immensément déçu, je me dois donc de vous punir._**

\- Non, NON !

Ces cris s'élevèrent dans la nuit noire, accompagné d'un hurlement de rage à glacé le sang.

 ** _\- HARRY POTTER, TU ES À MOI !_**

oOoOo

* * *

 **Les choses commencent vraiment à avancer et je suis toute excitée de vous présenter mon nouveau perso ! ;) J'ai pris un véritable plaisir à l'inventer, il risque d'ailleurs de faire avancer les choses plutôt rapidement** **entre Tom et Harry!**

 **Voilà, je vous laisse sur ce petit suspens, car je suis une méchante fille ! 😝**


	15. Chapter 14

Bonjour tout le monde !

Enfin, j'ai réussi à poster un chapitre en une semaine et demie ! J'y croyais plus ! Un chapitre beaucoup plus long que les précédents en plus ! Je vous demande de m'excuser s'il n'est pas corrigé, mes bêtas passent elles-aussi leur Bac cette année et sont bien plus stressées que moi :p alors elles ne sont pas toujours disponibles. :)

Merci énormément pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont reboosté un bon coup. J'espère vraiment avoir remercié tout le monde personnellement.

Merci à Morane, Laura, brany, Rose, Gigi et tous les autres guests que je ne peux malheureusement pas remercier par message perso. Je suis très contente que ça vous plaise et j'espère que vous suivrez cette fiction jusqu'à la fin !

 **ATTENTION LIRE POUR BIEN COMPRENDRE !**

 **Alors j'ai plusieurs informations à vous faire parvenir. Tout d'abord pour ceux qui ont lu le chapitre précédent : le chapitre 13, avant le dimanche 11 décembre, je tenais à vous prévenir que j'ai modifié le nom de mon nouveau personnage. Vous savez, quand Tom sonne à l'interphone, il dit vouloir voir un homme au nom de Sparc… -_-'**

 **Vous aurez compris je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas terrible comme prénom. Je veux dire par là qu'il ne va pas du tout avec le nom de famille que je lui ai donné. J'ai donc décidé de le changer pour un nouveau que vous découvrirez dans ce chapitre.**

 **Ensuite, deuxième petit info, j'ai d'énormes problèmes en ce moment pour poster mes chapitres. Le site** **n'arrive pas à me les enregistrer en une seule fois (à partir de 1000 mots impossibles de faire quoi que ce soit). Mais je pense surtout que ç'est à cause de mon ordinateur. J'ai donc dû enregistrer au fur à mesure, c'était vraiment galère. Surtout que celui-ci était mon plus long chapitre. Pour vous dire à quel point c'était problématique, j'ai fini ce chapitre dimanche soir et n'ai pu le poster qu'aujourd'hui. J'espère que ça ira à mieux dans peu de temps.**

 **À part ça, passons à l'histoire, bonne lecture !**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapitre 14**

 **.**

 _Les deux invités entrèrent, l'un avec agacement, l'autre avec hésitation._

\- _Tiens, tiens, mais ne serait-ce pas ce bon vieux Tom Jedusor ?_

Cette voix rauque fit frissonner Harry qui sentit tout son être se faire aspirer à l'intérieur de la pièce.

\- Angus, soupira le sorcier en souriant tout de même légèrement, je vois qu'il y en a qui ne change pas.

\- Tu me fais honneur mon cher, la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vu, c'était il y a quand même six ans ! Toi en revanche, tu as bien changé. Ta réputation te précède, l'homme qui a assouvit les plus grands démons de l'autre monde. On pensait tous que tu étais mort à ne plus entendre parler de toi !

Tom balaya tout cela d'un geste désinvolte de la main, ne se donnant même pas la peine de répondre.

\- Six ans et tu n'as pas pris une seule ride, railla-t-il, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Heureusement, répondit-il, ce serait inquiétant de voir mon espèce vieillir, tu ne crois pas ? Et puis on est tous ici assez-, il s'arrêta brusquement.

Une légère odeur lui fit porter son regard derrière le Mage. Elle lui chatouillait agréablement les narines, lui apportant la douce chaleur d'un soleil printanier.

\- Oh, mais que vois-je ? Quelle est donc cette délicieuse créature que tu caches derrière ton dos ? Ronronna-t-il d'une voix de velours.

Il écarta le sorcier d'un geste brusque et sourit, avide de savoir ce que ce vieux grincheux pouvait bien lui dissimuler. Harry, qui était resté derrière Tom tout le long des retrouvailles, put enfin voir l'homme qui allait soi-disant les aider à retrouver l'Ilfirin. Et ce qu'il vit le subjugua. Ses yeux étaient plongés dans ceux dorés de leur hôte. Il sut aussitôt que l'homme qu'il avait en face de lui n'était pas humain. Sa peau d'une blancheur affolante et ses lèvres aussi rouges que le sang ne faisaient que confirmer ses doutes.

Cet homme était beau, magnifique même, mais quelque chose en lui le poussait à rester éloigné, lui disait qu'il devait se méfier. La perfection n'existait pas. Qui que soit cet homme, il était dangereux.

\- Quel plaisir d'accueillir dans ma demeure un jeune homme aussi charmant, susurra le fruit de ses pensées en lui offrant un baisemain digne des plus grands gentlemen.

\- De-De même, bafoua-t-il en rougissant légèrement.

Le voilà qu'il perdait tous ses moyens face au regard d'or du mystérieux individu !

\- Tu peux arrêter tout de suite sangsue ! Il n'est pas là pour te servir de repas mais pour récolter des informations.

\- Sangsue ?! S'offusqua l'autre d'une voix doucereuse, les yeux plissés. Quelle vulgarité ! Tu me blesses Tom ! Je n'allais pas faire quoi que ce soit à ton protégé voyons ! Je faisais juste connaissance.

Il s'écarta déçu, et repassa son costume d'un geste tout à fait aristocrate.

\- Enfin bon, vous n'arrivez pas au meilleur moment. J'allais justement partir pour régler une affaire urgente. Puisque vous êtes là, mon majordome va vous accompagner au salon le temps que je revienne. Vous y serez plus à votre aise. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps.

Il se tourna vers Harry en lui offrant un clin d'œil aguicheur.

\- Nous ferons plus ample connaissance tout à l'heure.

Sortir ? Par un temps pareil ? Harry observa l'homme enfiler son manteau de fourrure, interloqué. Il n'avait pas peur de finir trempé en tout cas, pensa-t-il en portant ses yeux à la fenêtre. L'orage n'était pas près de se calmer.

\- Nous t'attendrons, répondit quand même Tom qui n'avait pas l'air de s'inquiéter le moins du monde. Il se tourna d'ailleurs rapidement vers le serviteur dans l'intention de le suivre.

\- À plus tard !

L'homme en noir partit sans plus un mot, les laissant aux côtés du dit majordome.

\- Si vous voulez bien me suivre, proposa le vieil homme en s'inclinant avec élégance.

Ils se mirent en route vers le grand escalier qu'il avait vu un peu plus tôt. Harry se sentit immédiatement mal à l'aise. Tous les serviteurs qu'il voyait le dévisageaient avec insistance. Leurs yeux aussi dorés que ceux de leur maître suivaient chacun de ses mouvements.

Il en venait presque à se demander s'il n'avait pas quelque chose sur le visage. Il avait remarqué les gestes étranges de Tom, qui se comportait lui aussi, de manière grotesque. Il n'avait pas cessé une seule fois de le coller durant tout le trajet et jetait des coups d'œil fréquents un peu partout, comme si un danger pouvait surgir à tout moment.

Le vieil homme qui les conduisait finit par s'arrêter devant une très jolie porte en marbre blanc décorée de fines arabesques d'or. L'ami de Tom avait de l'argent et ne se privait absolument pas de le montrer.

Ils entrèrent dans une pièce immense et tout simplement divine au goût d'Harry qui en profita enfin pour poser ses affaires sur le magnifique tapis vert qui ornait cette pièce.

\- Le maître devrait être de retour pour le dîner de vingt-deux heures. Maintenant, si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, je vous dis à tout à l'heure.

Et le majordome s'éclipsa, fermant doucement les portes. Le brun observa l'endroit luxueux où ils allaient sûrement devoir y passer quelques heures, et soupira de soulagement. Ils avaient enfin droit à un peu de répit.

\- Reste vigilant, ce n'est pas un endroit pour toi ici, l'avertit encore une fois le plus âgé.

\- Une demeure remplie de vampire ? Oui on peut dire que je ne suis définitivement pas le bienvenu ici, accorda Harry sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Tom se retourna vers lui avec surprise. Harry lâcha un grognement. Croyait-il vraiment qu'il était assez bête pour ne pas avoir remarqué tous ces indices ? Il s'affala sur le canapé moelleux en poussant un soupir de bien être.

\- Quoi ? C'était facile à deviner ! Vous n'avez pas non plus cherché à le cacher quand vous parliez tous les deux. Par contre je me demande quand même pourquoi ils ont des lits dans ce manoir. Les vampires ne sont-ils pas insomniaques ?

Tom poussa lui aussi un soupire, et alla le rejoindre sur le canapé. Il aurait dû savoir que rien ne pourrait échapper au brun. L'étudiant était beaucoup trop intelligent pour son propre bien.

\- Pas exactement, ils dorment seulement après s'être nourrit convenablement.

Il se retourna vers Harry, lui lançant un regard d'acier.

\- Si tu sais ce qu'ils sont, tu dois faire attention. Même si pour une raison que j'ignore tu n'as pas vraiment d'odeur, ils savent que tu es en partie humain. Et peu importe ce que tu feras, les vampires font partie des seules créatures à pouvoir sentir ce que tu caches au plus profond de toi. Je suis sûr que c'est pour cette raison qu'Angus t'a collé dès qu'il t'a vu. S'il te veut, il t'aura. Les vampires sont terriblement charismatiques pour les simples mortels, et ceux-ci se laissent d'ailleurs bien souvent séduire sans même s'en rendre compte.

\- Je pense que je comprends. La première fois que je l'ai vu, j'ai me coller à lui. Il dégage quelque chose d'assez étrange et d'irrésistible à la fois qui nous pousse à aller vers lui. J'ai été surpris sur le coup.

\- Et bien ne te laisse plus surprendre ! Cingla le sorcier.

Harry se tourna vers lui étonné de ce brusque éclat de voix.

\- Monsieur a-t-il peur que je succombe au charme de son ami vampire ? Gloussa-t-il devant sa petite bouille.

\- Absolument pas ! Et ce n'est certainement pas mon ami ! Il m'est simplement redevable ! Ajouta Tom.

\- Oui je vois ça, rigola le brun.

\- Tu m'énerves !

Il se tut et ignora l'humain, contrarié.

\- Tom, c'est bon je plaisantais !

Mais il n'eut toujours pas de réponse.

\- Tom… ne me dis pas que…que tu boudes !? S'étrangla Harry incrédule.

C'en était trop, il explosa de rire devant le ridicule de la situation, projetant sa tête en arrière sur le dossier du canapé. Si un jour on lui avait dit que Tom pouvait bouder, il ne l'aurait jamais cru.

Le Mage d'abord vexé qu'on se moque de lui ainsi, ne put empêcher son regard de glisser sur le visage éclairé d'Harry et sur son cou découvert, qui était aussi fin qu'il l'avait imaginé.

Déconcerté par les nouveaux sentiments qui le submergeaient, il voulut se reprendre rapidement en se vengeant sur Harry. Il sauta sur lui dans l'intention de lui apprendre une bonne leçon.

\- Je te dis que c'est faux !

Et il se mit tout simplement à chatouiller le petit brun qui gigotait dans tous les sens, se tenant le ventre sous les contractions de ses rires.

Ils s'esclaffèrent tous les deux, heureux d'avoir enfin un moment de tranquillité où ils pouvaient relâcher la pression.

\- A…arrê-te ! Arrê-te je te dis ! Pi-pitié ! Ah ! Hoqueta-t-il difficilement. C'est bon ! J'abandonne ! J'abandonne ! AH AH AH ! STOP !

Tom arrêta la respiration hachée. Les deux tentèrent de reprendre leurs souffles et de calmer leurs cœurs qui battaient à cent à l'heure. Harry fut le premier à rouvrir les yeux. Son cœur rata un battement en voyant leurs deux corps emmêlés et leurs visages à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Tom, en sentant le corps sous lui se figer, ouvrit les yeux à son tour. Son regard s'accrocha aux émeraudes scintillantes et si expressives à ce moment-là. Il fut fasciné par ce qu'il voyait : le brun, le rouge aux joues et la respiration saccadée.

Ils se fixèrent un long moment sans bouger, leurs cœurs ne cessant de battre la chamade. Sans même se rendre compte de ce qu'ils faisaient, leur visage se rapprochèrent.

Les légers coups à la porte, les ramenèrent brusquement à la réalité. Ils s'écartèrent aussi vite que possible et tentèrent de calmer leurs cœurs affolés. Ce fut Harry qui autorisa l'individu à la porte à entrer. Une domestique les prévint que le repas était servi et que son maître était rentré.

\- Mais… ça ne fait même pas trente minutes ! S'exclama l'étudiant toujours aussi troublé.

Ils descendirent sans un regard l'un pour l'autre. Harry beaucoup trop embarrassé, et Tom aussi neutre qu'une statue.

oOoOo

La salle à manger était la pièce la plus imposante qu'il avait vu de toute la demeure. La table beaucoup trop grande traversait la salle entière comme si celle-ci, avait été faite sur mesure. Harry repéra très vite le vampire déjà installé, un verre à la main rempli d'une liqueur rouge qu'il devina que être du sang. Ils s'assirent à leurs tours, Tom à la droite du vampire et Harry à sa gauche.

\- Je viens de me rappeler que nous ne nous étions pas officiellement présenté, déclara la créature obscure en lui prenant délicatement la main comme il l'avait fait la première fois.

\- Mon véritable nom est Angus Alexander Vikovski, le maître de cette ville. Et vous êtes ?

\- Harry Hart… Il s'interrompit cependant, et regarda Tom droit dans les yeux, Harry Potter.

Un silence s'abattit dans la pièce. Silence que le vampire coupa rapidement.

\- Potter ? Pourquoi ce nom me paraît si familier.

\- Vous connaissiez ma famille ?

\- Je ne sais pas, peut-être…

\- Je croyais que ton nom était Hartwood ? Demanda Tom, interloqué.

\- Oui, celui de ma dernière famille adoptive. Je me suis rappelé cependant de mon tout premier nom. Je n'ai pas encore assez de souvenirs cependant pour savoir qui était exactement ma famille biologique. C'est aussi ainsi que m'a appelé l'Homonculus, je suppose qu'il connaissait mes parents.

L'esprit de Tom tournait à cent à l'heure. Ce nom lui disait aussi quelque chose, mais d'où le connaissait-il ? Potter… Potter…

À chaque fois qu'il pensait à lui, l'image d'une femme rousse lui venait à l'esprit.

\- Je pourrais peut-être faire une recherche pour toi si tu veux, proposa Angus.

\- Vous feriez ça ?

\- Oui, ce ne sera pas bien compliqué. Maintenant, j'aimerais savoir ce que Tom Jedusor vient faire ici. Je croyais que tu avais abandonné toute implication avec le monde obscur ?

\- Je remplis ma dette envers Hermione.

\- Ah, cette bonne vieille sorcière ! Cela fait si longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu. Et qu'attends-tu de moi ?

Harry se désintéressa de la conversation, plus préoccupé par ce drôle d'individu. Il se demanda où ces deux-là avaient bien pu se rencontrer. Ils étaient, comment dire… assez opposés.

Le regard d'or recelait non seulement de la curiosité mais aussi une lueur avide presque semblable à l'ardeur dont faisait preuve Grindelwald envers lui. C'était un regard troublant et cupide.

Le brun prit un morceau de son rôti de porc avec envie. Son ventre n'avait pas cessé de grogner tout le long de la soirée. Il n'allait certainement pas se priver d'un bon repas. Un gémissement de plaisir quitta ses lèvres au goût délicieux de la viande, attirant le regard des deux autres, troublé pour le sorcier et rempli de convoitise pour l'autre.

Il rougit, se fustigeant mentalement devant son manque de retenue.

\- J'espère que le dîner te plaît.

\- C 'est délicieux, merci.

Ils reprirent finalement leur conversation et Harry essaya tout de même de se concentrer sur ce qu'ils disaient.

\- Tu veux donc mon aide pour trouver ce bon vieil Ilfirin ?

\- C'est ça.

\- Et tu penses que je vais t'offrir mes précieuses informations gratuitement ?

\- Non, bien entendu. C'est pour cela que j'ai ramené ceci.

Tom sortit de sa poche un médaillon en or absolument magnifique. Il était incrusté de gravures et de pierres de Jade qui entouraient la lettre S qui figurait en grand sur le médaillon.

\- Comment as-tu eu ça !? S'étouffa le vampire en arrachant le bijou des mains de Tom et en l'inspectant de tous les côtés.

\- Je savais que tu serais intéressé, ricana Tom, un sourire mesquin sur les lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Harry.

\- Le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard, répondit Angus, le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps après Merlin. Il a permis aux créatures telles que moi de sortir de l'ombre. Mais je pensais qu'il avait été détruit par les humains !

\- Quel humain assez puissant soit-il peut briser un artéfact magique ?

Le vampire mit le collier dans sa poche et se racla la gorge pour se donner contenance.

\- Bien, j'accepte de t'aider, mais je ne peux rien faire pour le moment.

Tom fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce qui peut t'en empêcher ?

\- Je suis occupé par une affaire embêtante. Une créature fait des ravages en ce moment à In Shell Town. Ça fait des semaines que j'essaie de la trouver, mais elle sait trop bien se cacher. Donc à moins que vous ne m'aidiez, il faudra attendre que je me sois débarrassé de ce démon dans un premier temps.

\- Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que c'est ?

\- Non, mais ce sont les parents de jeunes enfants qui sont pris pour cible. C'est la seule chose qu'ils ont en commun. Hier, cela a été le troisième cas. Leurs corps ont été retrouvés dans leur lit, déchiquetés en lambeaux. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est que le tueur laisse toujours l'enfant sain et sauf. Pas de trace d'effraction non plus, c'est comme s'il était tout simplement invité à l'intérieur. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Tom eût un éclair de compréhension.

\- J'ai vu une fête foraine en ville, depuis combien de temps est-elle installée ici ?

\- Hum… je dirais un peu plus d'un mois.

\- Quand le premier cas a-t-il eu lieu ?

Angus comprit à son tour.

\- Tu ne penses tout de même pas à…

\- Si, coupa-t-il, les enfants ont-ils dit quoi que ce soit après les meurtres ?

\- La police a essayé de les faire parler, mais ils sont tous en état de choc.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Harry, contrarié de ne rien comprendre.

\- Je pense à un Rakshasa, une créature d'origine hindoue qui se nourrit essentiellement de chaire humaine, tous les vingt ou trente ans. Elle peut prendre la forme qu'elle souhaite et devenir invisible. Son déguisement préféré est surtout la forme d'un clown afin de se donner un air sympathique et amusant pour que les enfants le laissent entrer dans leur maison et ainsi dévorer leurs parents. Son principal point faible, c'est qu'il ne peut pénétrer dans une maison sans y avoir été invité.

\- Et quel meilleur moyen qu'un enfant innocent pour pouvoir entrer à sa guise ? Finit le vampire sur un ton irrité.

\- C'est affreux… murmura Harry la voix emplie d'horreur. Ils doivent se sentir responsables de la mort de leurs parents. Cette culpabilité finira par les ronger peu importe leur âge.

Tom le regarda avec compassion. Il voyait bien que le brun s'en voulait toujours pour les Hartwood. Il espérait simplement qu'Harry finisse par accepter son innocence. De toute manière, il était désormais trop tard pour changer quoi que ce soit. Il n'aurait rien pu faire.

\- Puisque nous allons en avoir pour un certain temps, je propose qu'on s'en occupe.

Harry frissonna. S'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il détestait le plus au monde, c'était les clowns !

oOoOo

La chambre qui leur avait été attribuée pour la nuit était immense. Harry était fasciné par toute cette splendeur, les murs en marbre, les épais rideaux rouges et ors, le tapis également rouge aussi doux qu'une peluche géante et enfin, le grand lit aux draps de soie trônant au milieu de la pièce. Il venait de finir de prendre sa douche et continuait de réfléchir sur le plan qu'il avait mis en place un peu plus tôt. Quand il disait qu'il détestait les clowns ce n'était pas car il éprouvait une haine envers eux, c'était simplement parce qu'il en avait une peur bleue. Il en était devenu coulrophobique.

Cela avait commencé, quand sa deuxième famille d'accueil, les Danvers, l'avaient emmené au parc d'attraction pour la toute première fois. Ils avaient voulu l'abandonner ce jour-là dans cet endroit bien trop grand pour un petit garçon de six ans. C'était un clown ce jour-là qui l'avait récupéré. Il l'avait emmené dans une toute petite pièce avec un tas d'autres enfants qui se collaient les uns les autres en pleurant leurs parents. Sept d'entre eux étaient morts ce jour-là ; sous leurs yeux. Harry avait bien cru y passer. Il avait même accepté son destin sans rechigner.

Personne ne voulait de lui, alors pourquoi pleurer pour qu'on le laisse en vie ? Voilà ce qui avait traversé les pensées de ce petit garçon abandonné par sa propre famille d'accueil simplement parce qu'elle n'avait plus d'argent pour pouvoir s'occuper d'un enfant.

Harry était déjà bien assez intelligent à ce moment-là pour savoir pourquoi ces adultes l'avaient laissé ainsi tout seul dans ce parc gigantesque. Il n'arrivait même pas à les haïr. Tout comme leur ravisseur ce jour-là, la seule chose qu'ils lui avaient fait ressentir, avait été la pitié. Pitié pour ces gens perdus dans ce monde trop grand pour eux, pitié pour ces enfants qui mouraient en pensant que leurs parents viendront les sauver, et pitié pour lui.

Malheureusement, on les avait retrouvé quand ce fut son tour. Sa chance avait encore une fois frappé, chance qu'il avait détesté à ce moment-là. C'était pourquoi il avait commencé à détester les clowns.

L'eau de la salle de bain le sortit de ses pensées sombres. La relation entre lui et Tom ne s'était pas améliorée depuis l'incident. La scène dans le canapé ne cessait de lui revenir à l'esprit. Le sorcier avait été si... amical et sympathique, que durant un infime instant Harry avait cru qu'ils étaient passés du stade "compagnons de routes" à... "amis". Il s'était sans doute trompé.

Il s'assit sur le lit en ouvrant sa sacoche. Sortant le livre ensorcelé, il sourit à sa véritable nouvelle amie. Syrée qui était entourée autour de celui-ci, put enfin respirer un peu d'air frais.

 ** _« Désolé pour ça ma belle. »_**

 ** _« Ne t'inquiète pas, enfant parleur, je ssuis bien plus forte que tu ne le pensses. »_**

Harry rangea le bouquin pas encore assez prêt pour découvrir son passé et observa la vipère aller se poser sur la cheminée qui chauffait agréablement. Le brun fut soudainement interpellé par quelque chose... il n'y avait qu'un seul lit. Alors là, il atteignait sa limite !

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à regarder Tom dans les yeux, alors comment il pouvait ne serait-ce que partager le même lit !?

...Il était foutu.

Pour couronner le tout, il n'était pas non plus dans une tenue très appropriée. Sa chemise blanche lui arrivait un peu en dessous des hanches et il était en boxer ! Bien sûr qu'il n'était pas dans une tenue appropriée ! Angus devait revoir sa définition de pyjama. En entendant la douche s'arrêter, il se dépêcha de s'installer dans le lit. Il eut à peine le temps de rabattre l'épaisse couverture sur lui, que Tom sortit de la salle d'eau. Ce qu'il vit le fit frissonner des pieds à la tête. Tom était torse nu et portait un simple jogging taille basse qui descendait sur son magnifique derrière. Harry se fustigea à cette pensée.

Ne pas regarder, ne pas regarder, ne pas regarder… Ne pas regarder !

\- La journée vient de confirmer une chose, déclara Tom en l'interrompant dans son monologue intérieur, tu as bien un pouvoir de prédiction.

Harry se redressa légèrement en haussant les sourcils.

\- Tu as rêvé d'un clown, et maintenant nous en avons un à affronter. Je ne crois pas aux coïncidences. Surtout si ce n'est pas la première fois que cela t'arrive. Il ne faudra plus prendre tes cauchemars à la légère désormais. Ta capacité pourra même nous être bénéfique à l'avenir.

Harry ne rajouta plus rien, l'air s'était soudainement tendu dans la chambre.

Le sorcier s'allongea dos à lui du côté droit du lit, toujours dans ce même silence total. Harry hésitait même à l'interrompre, feignant de dormir comme un lâche. Après quelques minutes, il prit son courage à deux mains, et tenta de briser la glace.

\- Tom, chuchota-t-il, je suis désolé.

Il n'eut pas de réponse. Harry soupira, il ne s'était pas attendu à en avoir une de toute façon. Tentant de faire abstraction à la soudaine tristesse qui venait de l'envahir, il ferma les yeux dans l'intention de dormir.

\- Pourquoi ?

Harry se figea. Il n'osait même pas bouger, de peur que Tom l'ignore à nouveau. Avec appréhension, il répondit.

\- Désolé pour tout, pour t'avoir entraîné là dedans alors que tu voulais simplement vivre une vie tranquille, pour t'avoir mal jugé aussi. Je me rends bien compte de toute l'aide que tu m'as apporté. Merci…

Il n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse encore une fois, alors il referma les yeux et s'endormit sans plus attendre, éreinté par cette dure journée et heureux d'avoir enfin dit ce qu'il avait sur le coeur.

\- Bonne nuit, eut-il juste le temps de murmurer avant d'être emporté par les bras de Morphée.

Tom attendit encore quelques instants, puis se retourna lentement vers le corps fin de l'étudiant. Souriant sans même s'en rendre compte, il se laissa bercer par le rythme lent et calme de sa respiration.

oOoOo

\- Pour commencer, vous allez simplement enquêter sur le parc. Regardez s'il n'y a pas des vendeurs ambulants déguisés en clown, ou je ne sais trop quoi.

Tom, Angus et lui, c'étaient retrouvé rapidement dans la matinée pour réfléchir à un plan. C'était bien de savoir à quelle créature ils avaient affaire, maintenant il fallait simplement s'en débarrasser.

\- Oui mais qui nous dit qu'il n'apparaît pas uniquement quand un enfant est seul ? Demanda Tom déjà bien irrité par la situation.

Cela allait encore leur faire perdre un temps fou !

\- C'est pourquoi vous aurez besoin d'un appât. Tu peux entrer ma belle ! S'exclama le vampire en se tournant vers la porte.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur une adorable petite fille en robe blanche. Elle était aussi belle qu'une poupée en porcelaine avec ses yeux bleus clairs et ses délicats cheveux blonds.

\- Je vous présente Clara, ma filleule.

\- Nous n'allons pas utiliser une enfant ! Il en est hors de question ! S'indigna Harry en se refusant le droit de mettre en danger une vie innocente.

\- Oh mais mon cher Harry, Clara sait très bien se défendre toute seule. Elle est la fille d'une des plus grandes familles de vampires de France. Elle est venue passer quelques jours en Angleterre pour tenir compagnie à son très cher parrain, n'est-ce pas ma belle ?

La blonde sourit cruellement, faisait frissonner des pieds à la tête le pauvre Harry, qui venait juste de se rendre compte des deux petites canines qui dépassaient de la petite bouche.

\- Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas les yeux de la même couleur que les vôtres ?

\- Tous les vampires ne sont pas les mêmes. La couleur varie selon le créateur. Je suis le maître de cette maison, tous mes serviteurs et autres amis, ont été créés par les Vikovski. Ils ont donc une partie de notre sang, ce qui fait que nous ne faisons qu'un. Et oui, mon petit joyau d'émeraude, les vampires ne se limitent pas à ce que tu en as vu dans les fictions. Notre communauté est beaucoup plus complexe que tu ne le crois. Clara sera parfaite pour attirer ce maudit clown. Maintenant, c'est à toi Tom de t'en débarrasser. Pendant ce temps, j'irais chercher des informations sur Ilfirin ainsi que sur les Potter. Cela ne devrait pas me prendre trop de temps. Je vous laisse donc, mes amis, à vos occupations !

Il se tourna vers le petit brun et lui offrit un sourire séducteur.

\- Fais attention à toi petit chaton. Qui sait ce qui pourrait t'arriver quand tu auras le dos tourné.

Ils le regardèrent partir sur ces mots. Harry était mal à l'aise devant le regard si peu expressif de l'enfant. Si elle était vraiment un vampire, elle pouvait avoir n'importe quel âge. Peut-être était-elle même plus âgée que lui ?

\- Tom, que fait-on maintenant ?

\- Ne perdons pas de temps, direction le parc municipal.

oOoOo

\- Oh que c'est beau ! S'écria Clara un grand sourire sur le visage.

Harry était agréablement surpris. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que l'enfant soit aussi innocente. La jeune fille avait été transformée il y a tout juste un an et n'était pas sortie véritablement du manoir depuis lors. La pauvre avait dû s'adapter au manque de sang et à toutes ses nouvelles capacités alors qu'elle n'avait même pas encore dix ans. Harry la trouvait charmante. Elle s'était d'ailleurs attachée à lui, le tirant par la main pour s'amuser comme n'importe quel enfant dans un parc d'attraction.

La fête foraine était bondée, ce qui compliquait encore plus leur mission.

\- Tu vois quelque chose ? Osa demander Harry à Tom qui lui avait à peine adressé trois mots depuis leur réveil.

\- Non, il y a beaucoup trop d'enfants et de clowns dans ce foutu parc ! Qui y a t-il de si drôle à voire des espèces de bouffons aux nez rouges sumaquillés.

Harry ne répondit rien mais n'en pensait pas moins. Tous ces sourires rouges surdimensionnés le terrifiaient. Il n'arrivait même plus à lever les yeux. La petite sembla lire ses pensées puisqu'elle resserra sa main pâle autour de la sienne pour le rassurer. Sa peau froide ne le gêna aucunement, et il lui sourit pour la remercier.

Motivé, il se mit lui aussi au travail en jetant des coups d'œil un peu partout. Les gens étaient soit venus en famille, soit entre couple. I n'y avait que très peu de personnes seules. Enfin c'est ce qu'il pensa jusqu'à ce qu'il le vit : Grindelwald dans toute sa splendeur le fixant à travers la foule. Il avait sa forme humaine, seuls ses yeux étaient rouges. Il voulut prévenir Tom mais quand il cligna des yeux, Grindelwald avait disparu. Il tourna la tête dans toutes les directions pour être sûr qu'il n'avait pas rêvé mais le démon avait bel et bien disparu.

\- Harry qu'y a-t-il ? L'interrogea Clara de sa voix fluette, attirant par la même occasion le regard curieux de Tom.

\- Non, rien j'ai simplement cru voir pendant un instant une ancienne connaissance.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment pour les retrouvailles, assena le Mage d'une voix dure.

Harry acquiesça, ne voulant pas qu'on lui pose plus de questions. Cependant l'endroit devant lequel il avait cru voir son ancien directeur l'attirait plus que de raisons. Il avança vers ce qui semblait être une petite attraction pour enfant. Clara le suivait toujours, ce qui n'était pas le cas pour Tom qui était si concentré à analyser la foule qu'il ne les vit pas rentrer dans le bâtiment.

\- Harry, où allons-nous ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je sens qu'il y a quelque chose à l'intérieur.

\- Est-ce le Rakshasa ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répéta-t-il d'une voix monotone, mais mon intuition me dit qu'il n'est pas loin.

Les yeux de Clara scrutèrent l'entrée avant de lâcher un petit cri de stupeur. Des glaces, des centaines de glaces ! Il y en avait partout !

Un labyrinthe… ils étaient rentrés dans un palais des glaces !

\- Euh… Harry ? Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, gémit-elle, affolée.

Elle tira sur le bras du brun qui ne cilla même pas. Il continuait toujours à avancer comme s'il ne l'entendait pas.

\- Harry ! On doit faire demi-tour, Harry !

Sa main était bloquée dans celle de l'étudiant qui ne cessait de la serrer encore plus fort. Elle ne contrôlait pas encore assez ses pouvoirs pour user de sa force. Elle avait bien trop peur de lui broyer la main si elle s'entêtait.

\- Harry !

Une gifle monstrueuse percuta la joue de l'humain qui revint instantanément à lui, faisant soupirer la petite blonde de soulagement. Tom était arrivé à temps.

Le sorcier était d'ailleurs dans une colère noire. Il prit Harry par les épaules et le secoua comme un prunier tout en déversant sa fureur.

\- NON MAIS TU N'ES PAS BIEN ! DISPARAÎTRE COMME ÇA EN METTANT LA VIE D'UN ENFANT EN DANGER ! NE T'AI-JE PAS EXPLIQUÉ AVANT DE PARTIR LES POINTS FAIBLES DES VAMPIRES ?! LE DANGER QUE REPRÉSENTE UN MIROIR ?! CE SONT DES ÊTRES MORTS ET PAR CE FAIT, ILS N'ONT PAS DE REFLET ! LES VAMPIRES DÉTESTENT LES MIROIRS ! CELA LES AFFAIBLIS RIEN QU'AVEC UN SEUL D'ENTRE EUX ! ALORS À TON AVIS QU'ARRIVE-T-IL À UN VAMPIRE QUI PASSE DEVANT DES CENTAINES DE MIROIRS ?! IL MEURT ! Finit-il à bout de souffle.

Harry se rendit enfin compte de la portée de ce qu'il était sur le point de faire. Il s'agenouilla devant Clara, regrettant horriblement l'acte irréparable qu'il aurait pu commettre si Tom n'avait pas été là.

\- Je suis désolé ma belle.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, mais quittons cet endroit.

Ils ne perdirent pas de temps et sortirent tous les trois, croisant au passage un homme et une petite fille qui riaient joyeusement avant d'admirer à leurs tours les différents miroirs.

\- Papa, pourquoi y a-t-il tout plein d'Émilie et tout plein de Papa ?

\- C'est parce que se sont des miroirs. Ils renvoient l'image qui apparaît devant eux et c'est toi ma petite Émilie qui se tient juste devant.

\- Papa aussi ?

\- Oui papa aussi, répondit en souriant l'homme.

La petite fille tourna devant tous les miroirs puis s'arrêta en riant devant l'un d'entre eux.

\- Oh ! S'exclama-t-elle, mais papa, pourquoi alors il n'y a qu'un seul Monsieur clown dans tous ses miroirs ?

\- Monsieur le clown ?

\- Oui il n'est que dans celui-ci !

Elle pointa du doigt une des surfaces réfléchissantes.

\- Il n'y a rien ma puce, dit le papa en fixant le miroir qu'elle lui montrait. Il n'y a que papa et Émilie.

Et il montra les deux reflets et répéta.

\- Papa et Émilie. Allez viens ma puce, il est temps de rentrer.

Ils allaient quitter l'attraction, quand la petite se retourna discrètement une dernière fois en faisant des petits signes d'au revoir au clown qui se trouvait au fond de la salle.

oOoOo

\- Ce n'est pas possible ! On a cherché partout !

Après plus de quatre heures de recherches, et de récoltes d'informations, ils avaient tous les trois décidé de se poser dans l'un des nombreux fast-foods du parc. Personnes n'avaient entendu parlé d'un clown maléfique que ce soit les visiteurs, les employés ou même le gérant du parc. S'il y avait bien un démon ici, il était incroyablement discret !

Il en venait à se demander s'ils ne s'étaient pas trompés dès le début. Tom restait au contraire, de plus en plus convaincu de la théorie du Rakshasa. Ces créatures pouvaient se rendre invisibles aux yeux de certaines personnes. Capacité qui allait encore plus leur rendre la tâche difficile. Harry sentit sa cicatrice le lancer. Cela arrivait de plus en plus en ce moment. Il espérait que ce n'était pas à cause du stress ou encore de la fatigue car leur voyage n'allait pas lui offrir du repos de sitôt avec tout ce qui leur tombait dessus. Il se la frotta sans même s'en rendre compte ignorant le regard inquiet de la petite fille à côté de lui.

\- Je crois qu'il n'y a plus qu'une solution.

\- Qui est ? Maugréa Tom la tête dans les mains.

\- Il nous faut nous séparer, suggéra-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée que ça, mais Clara vient avec moi. Je ne veux pas que ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure se reproduise.

\- Quoi ?

Il s'attendait à des objections, certainement pas à un accord de sa part.

\- Un problème ?

\- Non… aucun.

\- Bien…, Tom se leva en posant un billet sur la table. Si tout est dit, qu'attendons-nous pour nous remettre au travail ?

Clara suivit le mouvement laissant le petit brun dans ses pensées. Il allait se lever à son tour, quand tu ne voix surgit à quelques centimètres à peine de son oreille.

\- Si il y a bien une chose que je déteste, ce sont les enfants.

Il sursauta brutalement, réveillant ses réflexes endormis qui le poussèrent à se défendre rapidement. La propriétaire de cette voix se retrouva bien vite menacée, une fourchette sous la gorge, prête à être utilisée.

\- Eeeh tout doux ! Je ne vous veux aucun mal, s'empressa-t-elle de dire en levant les mains en l'aire en signe d'innocence.

Harry, horriblement embarrassé, jeta très vite l'objet menaçant sur la table et s'excusa, horrifié.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Je vous présente mes plus plates excuses. J'espère que je ne vous ai pas blessé !

\- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis bien plus forte que j'en ai l'air et c'est en partie ma faute pour vous avoir surpris. En revanche, je dois admettre que vous avez de sacrés réflexes jeune homme !

Harry s'excusa encore une fois sous les rires de la femme. Elle devait être dans la trentaine au vu de la grande maturité qu'elle laissait transparaître. Assez jolie selon lui, elle donnait l'impression d'être intouchable. Il en comprit bien vite la raison en voyant la fine bague en or à son annulaire. Elle devait vraiment aimer son mari pour avoir une telle aura. C'était le genre d'aura qui disait à tout homme qui l'approchait d'un peu trop près : _Femme mariée et fidèle, point à la ligne._

Au moins, c'était clair. Il aimait bien les femmes au caractère bien trempé. Elles ne se laissaient jamais marcher sur les pieds et c'était ce qu'il appréciait chez elles.

\- Ma vie a été un peu compliquée ces dernières semaines. Le moindre bruit me rend nerveux.

\- Je comprend ce sentiment, j'ai subit un traumatisme étant plus jeune.

Elle lui tendit sa main gentiment.

\- Mon nom est Amélia Bones, je suis une employée de ce parc. Disons que j'aide le directeur à tout gérer convenablement.

\- Enchanté, Harry Potter, répondit-il en lui serrant la main.

Son nom sonnait encore un peu faux dans sa bouche. Il n'était pas encore assez habitué à le dire. Il ne rejetait pas les Hartwood, loin de là, il voulait simplement ne pas être le dernier Hartwood alors qu'il ne portait même pas le sang de cette famille. Maintenant que sa vie était aussi indécise, il ne se faisait pas d'illusion en ce qui concernait le retour à une vie normale. Plus rien ne serait comme avant et il l'avait choisi. Alors il ne regretterait pas.

\- Puis-je vous inviter à boire un café ? Si vous voulez nous pouvons même discuter de vos problèmes ? Ça fait toujours du bien d'en parler à un inconnu, je ne vous jugerais pas, promis.

Il réfléchit à la proposition en se disant qu'en effet cela ne lui ferait pas de mal de parler un peu de tout ce qui arrivait, bien sûr en omettant tout ce qui concernait le monde surnaturel. Le clown pouvait bien attendre dix petites minutes !

\- Ce sera avec plaisir.

Ils allèrent s'asseoir à une table tout au fond du café.

oOoOo

Tom, de son côté, n'avait rien trouvé. Le ciel devenait de plus en plus sombre et Clara commençait sérieusement à avoir faim. Elle ne supporterait pas longtemps l'odeur des humains autour d'elle et Tom avait déjà bien assez à faire avec le Rakshasa pour s'occuper d'un vampire hors de contrôle.

Il leur fallait retrouver Harry avant le coucher du soleil.

\- Tom, chuchota la blonde aussi impassible que possible.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Je sens l'odeur d'un démon.

Il se tendit instantanément, guettant le plus discrètement possible les alentours.

\- Quelle direction ?

\- Je n'arrive pas encore à bien savoir, elle est bien trop légère. Je dirais… à droite.

Les deux tournèrent à l'intersection à droite, se dirigeant vers la sortie.

\- Et Harry ? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils allaient quitter le parc.

\- Le Rakshasa passe en priorité. Surtout s'il n'est plus dans le parc. Cela ne veut dire qu'une chose, il a trouvé sa proie.

.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Je suis très fière de vous le fair lire. J'avais tellement hâte que je n'ai pas pu attendre la version corrigée !**

 **Celle-ci arrivera sans doute en fin de semaine, tout dépendra du planning de mes bêtas-lectrices.**

 **Un petit commentaire ? :)**


	16. Chapter 15

Bonjour à tous ! Bonne année 2017 ! 🎉🎊... Je sais je suis vraiment en retard 😅 !

Mais me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Enfin ! ٩( ⺤◊⺤)۶

Je tenais vraiment à m'excuser pour ce très **très** long retard. Ça a été difficile pour moi en ce moment, entre les cours, la préparation du bac blanc, l'ouverture d'APB... Bref, j'avais beaucoup trop à faire pour écrire ne serait-ce qu'une page. Je souhaite d'ailleurs bonne chance à ceux qui passent leur bac blanc ou tous autres examens dans peu de temps ! Merde comme on dit au théâtre ! ;)

 **Merci beaucoup pour les reviews ! Ça m'a vraiment redonné du courage.**

J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas et que vous apprécierez la suite d'Anyammis ! Bonne lecture et encore désolée...

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapitre 15**

 **.**

La discussion allait de bon train entre Amélia et lui. À tel point que les heures s'étaient écoulées sans même qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte. Leur histoire était beaucoup plus similaire que le brun ne l'avait d'abord pensé, si on omettait bien sûr toute la partie surnaturelle.

Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas parlé à une personne "normale", alors il avait le droit d'en profiter un peu non ?

Ils avaient tous les deux été pourchassés par des cinglés. Contrairement à lui, la jeune femme avait été harcelée pendant presque trois mois. Le coupable l'avait même menacé de s'en prendre à son mari et à sa fille. Heureusement pour eux, l'homme avait été arrêté peu de temps après, la libérant enfin de ses angoisses.

\- Ma fille est à peine plus jeune que l'enfant de tout à l'heure.

\- C'est ma petite sœur Clara, mentit le brun.

\- Elle était adorable et très jolie, on aurait dit une poupée. Ma fille s'appelle Émilie. Elles s'entendraient sûrement très bien !

Amélia avait cette étincelle dans le regard en parlant de sa fille. Elle l'évoquait avec amour et tendresse, comme si elle était la chose la plus précieuse pour elle. Ce qui devait sûrement être le cas.

\- Pourquoi avoir dit détester les enfants alors ?

Le regard d'Amélia s'assombrit soudainement et convergea sur la table basse.

\- Les enfants sont fragiles, dit-elle plongée dans ses pensées, ils peuvent disparaître un jour ou l'autre sans plus jamais laisser de traces. C'est horrible à dire mais je n'ai pas voulu Émilie dans un premier temps quand j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte. J'avais vécu trop de choses horribles étant plus jeune. Je ne voulais pas infliger la même chose à ma fille.

Amélia releva les yeux vers lui et se força à sourire.

\- Mais je ne regrette pas le moins du monde à présent. Je l'aime beaucoup trop pour ça !

Elle ria simplement pensant à elle.

\- C'est curieux… vous avez le don de faire parler les gens.

Harry lui lança un regard d'incompréhension.

\- Jamais je n'aurais cru me livrer aussi facilement, continua-t-elle, vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un à l'écoute.

\- Je ne pense pas… La seule chose que j'ai fait jusqu'à présent c'est me perdre dans mes propres problèmes. Je ne suis pas bien placé pour apporter quoi que ce soit aux autres.

\- Je n'en serais pas si sûr si j'étais vous. Vous avez quelque chose qui met en confiance. J'espère que vos soucis s'envoleront rapidement. Vous le méritez.

Elle but un peu de son café, en le savourant lentement. Harry, lui, pria lui aussi pour que toute cette histoire se termine. Cependant une image de Tom lui traversa l'esprit. Si tout se terminait, il ne le reverrait sans doute jamais. Après tout, Tom n'avait choisi d'être mêlé à ça. Il espérait sûrement retourner à sa petite vie tranquille, le plus loin possible de lui et du monde surnaturel. Il eut un pincement au coeur à cette pensée. Harry quant à lui retournerait simplement avec les siens : les humains normaux, à tenter d'effacer de sa mémoire toutes ces étranges aventures. Il ne savait même plus si c'était ce qu'il voulait.

Il regarda par la fenêtre, toujours aussi mal à l'aise. Pourquoi ça le gênait autant de ne plus revoir Tom ? Une autre pensée lui fit se rappeler sa mission. _Et merde…_ Il avait oublié.

Il se leva dans l'intention de partir en s'excusant auprès de la jeune femme, quand quelque chose se brisa violemment en lui. Un hurlement effroyable s'échappa de la barrière de ses lèvres, surprenant toutes les personnes présentes dans le café. Sa cicatrice pulsa horriblement sur son front, le faisant se crisper et geindre de douleur. Sa vue se flouta à son tour, le rendant nauséeux.

C'était douloureux… affreusement douloureux.

Il avait l'impression que tout son être était arraché de son corps. Cette douleur lui coupait le souffle. Il se retint tant bien que mal sur la table, faisant tomber au passage ce qui se trouvait sur celle-ci. Mais ses jambes ne le portèrent plus et il s'écroula lamentablement sur le sol, cognant violemment sa tête contre le n'entendait même plus Amélia l'appeler tellement il souffrait. Tentant malgré tout de se calmer, il respira lentement, essayant de se concentrer sur la voix de la jeune femme à ses côtés.

 _Respire, respire…_

Mais une vague de douleur encore plus violente que les précédentes le prit de nouveau. Ses cris résonnèrent dans le café alertant le propriétaire des lieux.

Quand Harry allait perdre connaissance, des chuchotements s'élevèrent dans sa tête empirant son mal être. Il ferma les yeux, déglutissant faiblement. C'était sans fin et ça faisait tellement mal… Il ne comprenait absolument rien à ce que ces voix racontaient.

Amélia, horrifiée, tentait en vain de maintenir le corps du brun. Elle lui chuchotait des mots rassurants mais ne savait absolument pas quoi faire pour l'aider. Elle lâcha un cri d'impuissance en voyant l'étrange cicatrice du garçon se mettre à saigner abondamment.

\- Oh mon dieu, Harry ! Harry ! S'exclama-t-elle en le secouant.

Se retournant vers le propriétaire des lieux, elle lui cria d'appeler une ambulance. Le brun se mettait déjà à délirer tout seul. Il disait des choses sans aucun sens. Elle tendit l'oreille et écouta attentivement.

 _\- Animao… e Eclavios Silvirae naram eos… Anyammis… anyammis… anyammis…_

Ce mot revenait souvent. Cela ressemblait à du latin, mais elle n'en était pas sûre. Elle se releva légèrement pour tenter de redresser le brun, quand quelque chose attira son attention. Le brun la fixait à présent sans bouger. Elle frissonna devant l'intensité de ce regard surréaliste. Le magnifique vert émeraude avait laissé place à de l'or en fusion.

\- A…mélia…

Elle s'accrocha à lui avec empressement.

\- Harry ! Tu vas bien !?

\- Amélia, écoute-moi… Chuchota-t-il, la voix cassée d'avoir trop crié, il faut que tu me fasses confiance. Ta fille est en danger.

\- Émilie ?

\- Tu dois m'emmener chez toi le plus rapidement possible. Je sais que tout ça paraît fou, mais nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps.

Harry se releva avec difficulté. Ses yeux toujours aussi… dorés. S'aidant des murs, il se dirigea vers la sortie sous les cris des gens autour de lui. Amélia ne sut pas pourquoi mais quelque chose la poussait à faire ce que le brun lui disait.

Alors, complètement perdue, elle passa le bras du plus jeune sur ses épaules et l'aida à se déplacer.

\- Ta fille t'a t-elle parlé d'un clown récemment ? Questionna le plus jeune, toujours en essayant de placer un pas devant l'autre.

\- Oui comment es-tu au courant ?

Harry continua de regarder devant lui, ignorant les voix qui murmuraient toujours à ses oreilles.

 _Anyammis..._

L'image qu'il avait vu… l'enfant donnant la main au clown. Cela avait été la même image que dans son rêve. Cette enfant ressemblait tellement à Amélia qu'il avait compris tout de suite.

 _Animaos…_

 _-_ Le réveil, traduit-il dans un murmure.

 _…e Eclavios…_

\- …de l'élu, continua-t-il.

 _Silvirae naram eos …_

\- donne cours au destin…, termina-t-il le regard perdu dans le vide.

Ses yeux brillèrent sur ces mots, au même rythme que la petite voix plus claire qui ne cessait de répéter tel un mantra :

 _Anyammis… anyammis… anyammis…_

oOoOo

Tom ne pouvait pas dire que la mission était une réussite. La maison dans laquelle il se trouvait était complètement ravagée. Clara et lui s'étaient battus comme jamais mais à cause de ses pouvoirs restreints, le Rakshasa avait très vite pris l'avantage. Tom ne s'était pas attendu à une telle puissance. C'était impossible pour ce type de démons de développer ce genre de pouvoir, ce qui prouvait qu'un être supérieur le contrôlait. La question était de savoir dans quel but. Clara n'avait pas non plus été très utile. La petite était encore très jeune pour pouvoir ne serait-ce que rivaliser avec un démon inférieur.

Ses capacités étaient instables, alors elle n'avait pas tenu très longtemps. Son corps était couché un peu plus loin contre le mur. La créature l'avait projeté contre celui-ci avec une telle violence qu'elle avait perdu connaissance. La petite fille que le clown avait prit pour cible, quant à elle, tremblait dans les bras de son père qui n'était pas dans un meilleur état.

Tom ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Il espérait vraiment qu'Angus arriverait rapidement. Il lui avait envoyé un message il y a quelques minutes grâce à son patronus, un esprit protecteur qui permettait de servir de bouclier contre certaines créatures ou faire office de messager. Le patronus prenait la forme d'un animal qui devait avant tout représenter son propriétaire. Le sien représentait un serpent, qu'il avait décidé de nommer Nagini. Jusqu'à présent il l'avait toujours aidé quand il en avait le plus besoin. Nagini devait y arriver à temps, sinon il craignait que la situation n'empire davantage. Le clown souriait comme un fou, ses couteaux recouverts du sang séché de ses anciennes victimes.

Tom avait été blessé au flanc. Du sang coulait de sa blessure, l'inquiétant de plus en plus. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était de gagner du temps.

S'il n'avait vraiment pas le choix, il utiliserait son pouvoir… Cependant blessé et impuissant comme il l'était, il ne se doutait pas que les effets seraient catastrophiques. Le Rakshasa se mit soudainement en mouvement prêt à attaquer. Mais les fenêtres se brisèrent violemment le stoppant dans son avancée. Tom se protégea en se couchant au ras du sol.

Quelqu'un passa à travers la fenêtre brisée, faisant craquer le verre sous ses chaussures. Le mage lança un regard maussade au nouveau venu.

\- Pourquoi faut-il que tu en fasses toujours des tonnes ? Tu n'aurais pas pu rentrer comme tout le monde et donc par la porte ? Souffla-t-il tout de même rassuré, en se mettant dans une position assise.

Angus, habillé luxueusement d'un manteau en fourrure noire ouvert sur un smoking sur mesure, sourit sarcastiquement au blessé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, puisqu'on doit tout faire soit même ici. Au moins tu m'auras fait gagner du temps en me le trouvant.

Il se tourna vers le démon, que ses hommes avaient réussi à attraper et à désarmer.

\- Ce qui est étrange, c'est que tu l'as trouvé beaucoup plus facilement que ce que je pensais. Je le chercher tout de même depuis plus d'un mois. Si on m'avait dit qu'il suffisait juste de faire un tour de manège pour mettre la main dessus, je n'y aurais pas cru.

Clara qui avait eu le temps de guérir grâce à ses gènes vampiriques, se releva difficilement et osa d'une petite voix :

\- C'est vrai que c'était facile. On aurait dit qu'il cherchait même pas à cacher son odeur.

Cette phrase laissa les trois songeurs.

\- Hum…

Angus remarqua les deux humains qui tremblaient et pleuraient toujours un peu plus loin. Clara suivit son regard et soupira.

\- Je vais m'en occuper, tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter.

La vampire s'approcha du père qui resserra un peu plus sa prise sur sa fille. La blonde se baissa à leur hauteur et d'un regard aussi doux que possible l'hypnotisa de ses yeux blonds.

\- Il ne s'est rien passé, tout n'était qu'un rêve créé par la fatigue et le stress. Dors maintenant.

L'homme tomba à terre, endormit. Elle fit de même avec l'enfant qui n'avait pas cessé de pleurer.

Angus pendant ce temps-là aida Tom à se relever en le soutenant de son poids. Ses hommes de main réparèrent la fenêtre et tentèrent de tout remettre en ordre dans la maison. Avec une vitesse impressionnante, si on ne connaissait pas leur vraie nature, ils allèrent racheter les meubles endommagés, le même papier pain, et tout un tas de trucs qui laissèrent Tom les yeux exorbités. Il se demandait où ils avaient pu retrouver tout ça. Une fois finie, ils embarquèrent la créature pour l'interroger. Toute la maison était de nouveau comme à leur arrivée : impeccable.

Tom était réellement impressionné. Il n'y avait vraiment rien que l'argent ne puisse réparer.

oOoOo

À leur arrivée devant la maison d'Amélia, le silence les accueillit. Ils n'osaient plus bouger. Ce fut Harry qui fit le premier pas, tout de suite suivit de la jeune femme qui continuait à le soutenir par les épaules.

Elle ouvrit la porte et entra. Tout semblait normal, chaque chose était bel et bien à sa place. Rassurée, elle appela son mari et sa fille, mais le silence lui répondit.

\- Émilie ?..., continua-t-elle, Robert ?

Harry souffrait encore mais prenant sur lui, il se détacha de la jeune femme.

\- Il vaut mieux que tu vérifies s'ils ne sont pas à l'étage, avant de commencer à s'inquiéter. Je vais regarder dans la cuisine et le salon. Peut-être qu'ils dorment simplement ?

Harry se frappa pour la connerie qu'il venait de sortir. Dormir ? À cette heure-là ? Même si c'était vrai, ils les auraient entendu rentrer vu le boucan qu'ils avaient fait.

Mais cela sembla rassurer Amélia à la surprise du brun.

\- Oui tu as sans doute raison, mon mari se plaignait d'être fatigué en ce moment.

\- S'il y a quoi que ce soit, crie très fort, et je viendrais sur le champs.

\- Ok.

Le brun l'observa monter les marches, tout de même un peu inquiet. Qui sait sur qui elle pouvait tomber. Un bruit à sa droite lui fit tourner la tête.

Il chercha du coin de l'œil quelque chose qui pourrait lui servir d'arme et trouva un pique à bois près de la cheminée. Il se dirigea ensuite vers l'origine du bruit, mais ne trouva rien. Soupirant de soulagement, il se massa la tempe avec deux doigts tout en jurant mentalement contre son côté paranoïaque. Il se retourna pour monter rejoindre la jeune femme mais la retrouva devant la porte juste en face de lui, le faisant sursauter et frissonner de surprise.

\- Amélia ?

oOoOo

\- Tu as donc laissé Harry au parc ? Si c'est le cas, je pense qu'il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

\- Oui, je n'avais pas d'autre choix vu que nous nous étions séparés. Que vas-tu faire de ces deux-là ?

Tom observa l'homme et l'enfant qu'ils avaient sauvé, dormir calmement sur le canapé en cuir. Ils avaient dû les mettre en sécurité tant qu'ils n'étaient pas sûrs qu'il n'y avait plus aucun danger.

\- D'après les recherches de mon majordome, cet homme s'appelle Robert Bones et sa fille Émilie. Ils sont tout ce qu'il y a de plus normaux.

\- Et la mère ? Je sais que le Rakshasa attaque généralement les couples. Pourtant cette fois-ci je n'ai pas vu de femme.

\- Ce qu'il y a d'étrange c'est que justement, ce démon n'attaque que les couples. Il n'y a encore jamais eu d'exception jusqu'à aujourd'hui. La mère de l'enfant Amélia Malindi Bones est décédée il y a plus de deux ans d'un accident de voiture.

\- Mais alors pourquoi eux ? Pourquoi change-t-il tout d'un coup sa manière de fa… Il suspendit sa phrase en ayant une pensée subite.

Brusquement tout s'expliquait.

\- Tom ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu es tout blanc.

Tom se rendit compte de l'ampleur de sa stupidité, il venait faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie.

\- Angus…, articula-t-il difficilement réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda son ami sérieusement en voyant la tête que faisait son ami.

\- Je crois qu'on a voulu me séparer d'Harry.

.

.

.

* * *

 **...Alors surpris ? Où peut-être que vous vous en doutiez ?**

 **Je sais que ce chapitre n'est pas très long, mais la suite ne devrait pas tarder. Je compte poster soit la semaine prochaine, soit celle d'après. On verra avec mon planning de révision pour le Bac Blanc. Je le passe tout de suite au retour des vacances. Mais je vous promets qu'un nouveau chapitre arrivera dans deux semaines maximum !**

 **À part ça vous en avez pensé quoi ?**


	17. Chapter 16

**Le chapitre 16 est enfin terminé ! Beaucoup de choses commencent à se mettre réellement en place.**

 **Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres fera cette fic, mais je dirais tout de même beaucoup. Vous avez aussi sans doute beaucoup de questions en tête, ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai absolument rien oublié du prologue et des premiers chapitres ! :)**

 **Merci pour les reviews, ça m'a aussi donné quelques idées pour la suite. Merci à Serelya Prongs à** **qui je n'ai pas pu répondre étant Guest.**

 **Merci à ma beta qui m'a corrigé ce chapitre en une journée. Je te dédis ce chapitre RoseCookies05 !** (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤

 **Voilà maintenant place à l'histoire !**

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 16**

.

Des bruits de chaînes résonnèrent contre les murs sales d'un bâtiment abandonné. La nuit ne permettait pas de le voir complètement, mais il paraissait imposant. Une ombre, grâce à la lumière de la lune, se détachait sur l'un des murs. Harry était son propriétaire, attaché pitoyablement par les mains et pendant au-dessus du sol. Il allait finir par s'habituer à cette position vue le nombre de fois où on l'y avait mis.

Il se sentait ridicule et incroyablement crédule. Son intelligence s'était-elle envolée ?

Vouloir parler à une personne normale, était-ce plus important que sa propre vie ? Il n'aurait pas dû être aussi égoïste.

Il n'était pas le seul à risquer sa vie ! Tom, qui n'avait rien avoir là-dedans, avait tout fait pour l'aider et voilà comment tous leurs efforts finissaient en miettes. Ses bras tendus comme ils étaient, supportant tout son poids, commençaient réellement à le faire souffrir. Ses traits étaient tirés comme jamais et ses lèvres pincées.

\- Harry… Sais-tu pendant combien de temps je t'ai cherché ? Chuchota une voix derrière son dos, atrocement proche de son oreille droite.

Il sursauta, n'ayant pas entendu son ravisseur arriver.

\- Grindelwald. Tu n'as plus besoin de te cacher derrière ce corps de femme à présent, je t'ai reconnu.

Une main affreusement froide glissa sur son dos, provoquant de multiples frissons chez le brun. Sa peau montrait aussi qu'il en avait la chair de poule.

\- Ne me touche pas avec tes mains répugnantes ! Lança-t-il d'une voix froide.

La main dans son dos se retira brusquement et Amélia Bones apparut devant lui.

\- Je vois que le petit Harry prend de plus en plus de confiance en lui.

Le corps de la femme se mit à trembler violemment. Harry l'observa du coin de l'œil sans ciller. Tout ce qui était arrivé dans leur vie ces derniers jours, lui avait permis d'apprendre à ne plus être surpris par quoi que ce soit, et s'il l'était, il y réfléchirait plus tard. Ce qui comptait à cet instant, c'était de trouver un moyen de s'échapper.

La femme qui n'avait pas arrêté de trembler, se courba brusquement faisant craquer la plupart de ses os dans des bruits sourds et écœurants. Sa peau sembla fondre comme du beurre, libérant un homme.

Gellert Grindelwald se trouvait à présent devant lui dans toute sa splendeur. Harry ne s'attendait certainement pas à le voir ainsi, dans sa forme humaine.

Il ne put empêcher un frisson de le traverser devant les yeux toujours aussi rouges, unique preuve de l'inhumanité de son ancien proviseur. Malgré lui des images qu'il avait tenté d'effacer à tout prix, lui revinrent en tête : le corps des Hartwood, mais surtout la mort de son meilleur ami qui n'avait pas cessé de le hanter jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Un sentiment étouffant remonta au fond de lui, un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti avec une telle intensité. À l'époque, il n'avait pu que se plonger lamentablement dans sa détresse, impuissant. Aveuglé par ses larmes, il n'avait fait que regarder sans rien faire, mais là, à ce moment précis, la rage, l'amertume et la haine à l'état pure avaient pris possession de chaque partie de son corps. Le petit sourire suffisant qu'il voyait sur le visage de l'homme augmenta sa rancœur.

Harry ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour tenter d'entendre ou de sentir quelque chose qui puisse l'aider à se localiser.

Quelques bruits de rongeurs, de cris étouffés, et une odeur de rouille. Il devait surement être dans l'un des nombreux hangars désaffectés qui encombraient la ville. La question était de savoir si Tom parviendrait à le retrouver à temps.

\- Ton odeur va bientôt être libérée, intervint l'homme avec un regard de convoitise, tu l'as ressentis tout à l'heure n'est-ce pas ? Continua-t-il, quand ta cicatrice s'est mis à saigner. Et puis les mots que tu as prononcés… Tu seras bientôt toi-même.

Le brun rouvrit les yeux. Il regarda à peine son interlocuteur et d'une voix qui se voulait lasse lui demanda :

\- Alors c'était bien toi pour Dixon ! Tu n'as aucun scrupule à tuer tous ces gens ? Les massacres vont continuer jusqu'à ce que tu sois satisfait ?

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour cette ville, elle n'existe plus. Je me suis débarrassé de tous les derniers survivants. Ils ont tous péri sous ma main pour avoir osé échouer à la mission que je leur avais donnée. Plus d'habitants, plus d'insectes. Content ?

Il avait dit ça d'un ton si fier et cruel, qu'Harry en perdit les mots. Comment quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent et adroit avait pu devenir un monstre pareil ? Harry avait entendu parler du passé du grand Grindelwald. Cet homme respecté pour ses talents en tant que chercheur, avait plus d'une fois sauvé la vie de beaucoup de gens en créant des remèdes contre des maladies graves et cérébrales. Il avait plus d'un fois fait du bénévole. Son argent avait aussi permis à la construction d'écoles et d'orphelinats. Comment un homme aussi dévoué pour les autres pouvait-il se retrouver ici, à le harceler sans cesse et en tuant de sang-froid ? Car cela ne pouvait être fait que de sang-froid de faire vider de son sang des gens qui n'avaient rien demandé et de les pendre comme s'ils n'étaient rien d'autre que des trophées.

\- Pourquoi être devenu si pathétique ? Toi que j'admirais tellement ? Je n'ai même plus besoin de te vouvoyer. À présent, je n'ai ne plus que du mépris. Tu es tout simplement pitoyable et méprisable.

Harry avait craché ces mots avec une telle haine, qu'il vit l'homme en face de lui vaciller légèrement.

Cependant, la surprise fut bien vite remplacée par une colère noire. Grindelwald s'approcha dangereusement du captif et lui assena plusieurs coups impitoyables dans le ventre. Harry gémit en se courbant en deux, sous la force des attaques. Quand l'autre arrêta finalement, il essaya difficilement de reprendre son souffle. Une main tira ses cheveux vers l'arrière pour que ses yeux se retrouvent dans ceux de son tortionnaire. Ils recelaient toute la folie qu'il possédait et Harry se mit une claque mentale pour apprendre à se taire. Même s'il détestait l'homme, il ne voulait pas mourir après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu.

\- Dis-moi Potter... Sais-tu ce que ça fait d'être toujours attendu au tournant et qu'à la moindre erreur, la plus infime soit-elle, toutes les personnes qui t'avaient jusqu'à présent admiré, remercié parfois, te tournent le dos seulement parce que tu n'as pas réussi à faire mieux ? Toujours mieux ? Je me rappellerais toujours de leurs petits regards pathétiques qui ne se gênaient pas pour venir me chercher dès qu'ils avaient besoin d'aide, mais qui, une fois devins-je inutile, me crachèrent dessus et me rabaissèrent comme si je ne leur étais jamais venu en aide. Ce ne sont que des ingrats que je ne me suis pas gêné de remettre à leur place !

\- Tu parles de la rumeur sur le vol de la thèse d'étudiant ?

\- Je vois que tu en as aussi entendu parler.

\- Attends, tu vas me faire croire que tu es devenu ce que tu es aujourd'hui pour une simple histoire de rumeur qui n'a même pas été fondée ? Tu te fous de moi ! En quoi cette histoire à quelque chose à voir avec ma famille et mon meilleur ami que tu as tué !?

Le démon sourit sadiquement.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir, en effet. Si je me suis débarrassé de ta famille, c'est seulement parce que je te voulais rien que pour moi et si ton meilleur ami est mort, c'est parce qu'il s'est interposé, tout simplement.

\- Tu es un grand malade !

Harry se débattit avec ses liens, furieux. Il voulait tellement faire payer cet enfoiré ! Toute sa rage qu'il avait tenté plus que tout d'effacer, refaisait surface. C'était comme si son cœur allait exploser tant la colère le transperçait. Il voulait cet homme mort, réellement mort.

Sa cicatrice picota désagréablement, accompagnant son horrible mal de tête. Le sang qu'elle avait laissé sur son front avait séché, lui gênant la vue. Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir sous la douleur, mais rien n'y fit.

Le démon qui n'avait pas cessé de le regarder en souriant, se mit à avancer vers lui.

Un aboiement le cependant fit s'arrêter. Il se retourna, étonné. Harry, tout aussi surpris que lui, fixa la porte curieusement. Quand ils pensèrent avoir rêvé, un grand fracas se fit entendre derrière la grosse porte du hangar. Un hurlement semblable à celui d'un loup résonna dans le silence du bâtiment. Grindelwald se mit instantanément sur ses gardes, reprenant sa forme d'ombre. Harry, dont les bras commençaient sérieusement à se rappeler à lui, voulut en profiter pour se libérer, mais la porte qui fut expulsée à plusieurs mètres sous ses yeux, l'empêcha de faire quoi que ce soit. La poussière volait un peu partout dans le bâtiment le faisant tousser. Il ferme les yeux pour se protéger. Quand il les rouvrit, il vit une créature immense traversée ce qui restait de l'entrée.

Le brun fut ébloui par l'animal sous ses yeux. Il pensait n'en voir que dans les contes de fée et ses livres d'aventures. Savoir qu'ils existaient réellement, c'était… déroutant.

Devant lui se trouvait, ni plus ni moins, un Hippogriffe. Cette créature mythique n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui.

Avec son corps de cheval ailé et sa tête d'oiseau, Harry ne pouvait pas dire qu'il se trompait. C'était bien un Hippogriffe, avec son plumage et son pelage gris bleu, son long bec gris acier et ses serres d'une quinzaine de centimètres. Harry aurait eu du mal à inventer quelque chose d'aussi fou.

Le regard bleu de l'animal mystique se tourna vers lui et Harry put voir dans ses yeux la joie les animer, semblable à celle d'un chien retrouvant son maître après plusieurs jours. Un petit cri heureux s'échappa du bec. Harry se demanda comment une telle créature avait pu aboyer quelques instants plutôt. Il n'était même pas sûr que cela vienne vraiment d'elle. L'espèce d'oiseau se tourna brusquement vers Grindelwald qui n'avait pas encore bougé, tout aussi surpris qu'Harry. L'animal se mit à cracher des bruits menaçants dans sa direction. Il le fusillait de ses yeux clairs et donnait de violents coups de bec.

Grindelwald recula prestement d'un pas sous la menace. Il se mit en position défensive prêt à répondre à une attaque éventuelle de la part de l'animal. Harry pesta dans sa barbe inexistante contre le monde qui devenait de plus en plus n'importe quoi et profita de l'inattention du démon pour forcer les cordes. Il se rappela soudainement de quelque chose qui le fit écarquiller les yeux.

 **Flashback**

Alors qu'Harry et Tom allaient partir pour le parc d'attractions, Angus prit Harry à part et l'emmena dans le couloir.

\- Harry, je suppose que tu connais Tom et que tu sais aussi qu'il a une très grosse confiance en lui ?

Le brun intrigué répondit par l'affirmative.

\- Il n'acceptera jamais que je lui donne un petit coup de main si la situation n'est pas critique. Alors pour ne pas en arriver à une telle situation justement, j'aimerais que tu gardes ceci sur toi.

Le vampire lui tendit une petite bague en émeraude qu'Harry trouva très belle.

\- C'est un bijou qui appartient à ma famille depuis des générations. Avec celle-ci, il me sera facile de te retrouver en cas de problème. Elle est faite d'émeraude.

Harry le remercia en lui offrant un sourire et glissa la bague à son majeur droit.

\- Le vert fait vraiment ressortir tes yeux.

 **Fin du Flashback**

Harry sourit en sentant le bijou toujours placé sur son doigt. En plus d'être un psychopathe, Gellert était aussi un abruti qui n'avait même pas pris soin de lui retirer ce qui pouvait lui servir d'échappatoire. Il frotta la corde avec la pointe du bijou, et comme prévu, il sentit les liens se défaire légèrement. Il n'eut plus qu'à tirer un peu pour se dégager. Ses bras tombèrent mollement le long de son corps, faute d'avoir été trop tirés et Harry dut retenir une plainte de douleur quant à ses poignets meurtris.

En voyant que les deux créatures s'attaquaient mutuellement, Harry opta pour la solution la moins risquée, c'est-à-dire la fuite. Il recula dans l'intention de s'éclipser discrètement, mais le couinement derrière lui le fit s'arrêter. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et ferma les yeux devant les deux solutions qui se présentaient à lui. Il hésita un instant, puis se retourna finalement. L'animal n'était pas en bonne posture et cet état de fait lui serra le cœur.

Du sang parsemait les plumes de ses ailes et une de ses pattes boitaient.

Harry, pris d'une pulsion subite, prit l'une des nombreuses barres métalliques qui traînaient par terre, et frappa le démon. Le coup, bien sûr, à part faire reculer d'un pas l'Homonculus, ne le blessa aucunement, mais Harry s'y attendait. Alors pour gagner du temps, il continua de frapper s'en arrêt, jusqu'à en avoir le souffle coupé. Des bruits de pas s'approchant de leur position lui fit accélérer ses coups. Grindelwald qui tentait d'esquiver, les entendit lui aussi. Il ne pourrait pas tous les vaincre, il le savait. Il déguerpit donc rapidement dans un nuage de fumée, laissant derrière lui un Harry à bout de souffle et un Hippogriffe blessé.

Le brun soupira de soulagement et se tourna vers l'animal. Les pas continuaient d'approcher, mais Harry ne s'en préoccupait plus désormais.

\- Merci, murmura-t-il finalement.

Son sauveur à poils et à plumes poussa un petit cri satisfait et sans plus attendre, il s'envola par l'une des fenêtres brisées.

Une image se superposa au dos de la bête, une image qui laissa Harry figé : celle d'un chien… du chien de ses parents biologiques, Buck…

Harry eut juste le temps de faire le rapprochement qu'un groupe d'individus débarqua dans le hangar avec fracas. Harry se désintéressa de la fenêtre et se tourna vers eux. Tom, Angus et tout un troupeau de vampires se tenaient devant lui.

\- Eh bien, moi qui pensais que les vampires étaient connus pour leur discrétion et leur vitesse incroyable, je viens d'être détrompé, s'amusa Harry, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Angus, loin d'être étonné de le retrouver seul ricana.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Harry, on ne peut pas tout avoir. On a déjà bien à faire avec la beauté et l'intelligence.

\- C'est sûr, rit-il rassuré d'être enfin sorti d'affaire.

oOoOo

Harry grogna exaspéré. Depuis qu'il était rentré à la demeure d'Angus, Tom n'avait pas arrêté de lui prendre la tête. Il avait beau lui dire que Gellert avait fui, il continuait de le harceler sur la façon dont il s'en était sorti. Le pire était qu'il lui avait tout raconté : Amélia, le piège, Grindelwald et puis l'arrivée de la créature. Tout.

Angus et Tom s'étaient d'ailleurs lancés un regard incrédule au passage de l'Hippogriffe. Mais n'avait rien ajouté. Angus attendait toujours les nouvelles sur sa famille qui ne devaient arriver que le lendemain matin, alors Harry épuisé, était monté se coucher. Cependant, ce n'était pas l'avis d'un certain brun ronchon qui avait décidé de tout faire pour lui pourrir sa nuit.

\- Te rappelles-tu à quoi il ressemblait ?

À bout de patience, Harry jeta la couverture en se redressant.

\- Tom ! Pour la énième fois, laisse-moi dormir !

Tom le dévisagea stoïquement et se leva lentement pur le rejoindre sur son lit. Il s'assit au bord et d'un geste qui se voulait le plus doux possibles glissa sa main sur le front de l'étudiant. Harry sidéré, ne fit rien pour se soustraire du toucher.

Puis le plus vieux retira ses doigts et les positionna devant ses yeux.

\- Tu saignes… Harry, est-ce que ça t'arrive souvent ? Tu ne sens rien ?

L'étudiant porta à son tour ses doigts sur sa cicatrice et découvrit qu'en effet, il saignait.

\- Non, je n'ai rien senti.

\- Comment te l'as-tu faite ? Je veux dire… ta cicatrice.

Tom avait demandé d'une voix douce. Il n'y avait aucune trace de méchanceté, comme s'il était réellement curieux d'en connaître un peu plus sur lui. Harry était déconcerté par ce nouveau Tom. S'amusait-il à le tourmenter mentalement ?

La porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit soudainement sur le maître de la maison.

\- Tom, il faut que je te parle.

Tom perdit aussitôt son visage soucieux et soupira en se passant une main sur la nuque. Il porta un regard vide vers le vampire et se leva comme si de rien n'était. Sans rien ajouter, il sortit de la chambre laissant Harry et Angus seul. Angus allait le suivre quand il s'arrêta à quelques pas de la porte.

\- Tu sais Harry, commença-t-il avec un ton sérieux inhabituel pour lui, Tom est une vraie tête de mule. Il ne parle jamais de ses problèmes ou s'il est préoccupé par quelque chose. Quand tu as disparu, c'est lui qui s'est inquiété le plus.

Un petit sourire malicieux prit de nouveau place sur ses lèvres et il rajouta :

\- Mais garde ça pour toi. Qui sait ce qu'il me ferait s'il apprenait que je t'en ai parlé. Bonne nuit Harry.

Il quitta la chambre avec un léger rire.

\- Bo..bonne nuit.

Sa voix résonna dans le silence de la pièce. Harry avait encore du mal à analyser ce qui venait de se passer. Sa main retraça encore une fois sa cicatrice pensivement. La chaleur qui l'avait envahi au toucher de Tom était toujours là. Il soupira. Tout cela devenait de plus en plus chaotique.

Il ne savait même plus si toutes les choses qui lui étaient arrivées n'avaient été qu'un simple rêve. Il ne savait même plus s'il était humain. Il était… perdu.

Pris d'un immense sentiment de nostalgie, il toucha affectueusement sa boucle d'oreille en forme de dragon. Il aurait aimé que Kyle soit ici avec lui. Jamais il n'avait autant eu besoin de l'un de ses deux meilleurs amis qu'à ce moment. Il ne savait même pas où était Hermione ou si elle allait bien. Il s'était attaché à Tom, il ne pouvait pas le cacher, mais le Mage ne les remplacerait jamais dans son cœur, ou en tout cas pas de la même manière. Tout comme Tom avait Angus, lui voulait ses amis.

Harry ferma les yeux et tenta de faire le vide dans son esprit. Syrée vint se glisser sur ses genoux avec douceur et s'enroula autour de sa taille.

Devant l'animal, Harry ne put s'empêcher de repenser au Griffon.

 _Est-ce que c'était vraiment toi, Buck ?_

oOoOo

\- Bien, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

Tom était installé nonchalamment sur l'un des fauteuils et attendait patiemment que son ami commence.

\- Notre cher Harry est assez intéressant, finit par dire Angus.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Tom et continua.

\- Il est persuadé que toi et moi sommes les meilleurs amis du monde, gloussa-t-il, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

Tom acquiesça, dubitatif.

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal ainsi. Il ne connaît pas ton côté manipulateur et sadique.

Angus le dévisagea un instant puis s'assit finalement au côté du brun. Tom prit aussitôt un air suspicieux.

\- Oui, peut-être, mais Tom, n'oublie ce que tu me dois. Je ne fais jamais rien gratuitement et le médaillon n'est pas suffisant pour trouver Ilfirin. Cet homme a un sacré don pour disparaître sans laisser une seule trace !

Le vampire s'approcha de lui et susurra d'une voix menaçante :

\- Tu sais ce que je veux.

Tom soupira une nouvelle fois et finit par déboutonner lentement sa chemise. Il l'ouvrit en grand et d'un regard provocateur et rempli de défis, il s'exclama.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends sangsue ?

Le vampire ne se fit pas attendre et plongea ses dents dans la nuque offerte du brun.

Le vampire suçait depuis déjà un petit moment avant que la voix faible de Tom le ramène sur terre.

\- Tu devrais te calmer un peu… Si tu continues à ce rythme, je ne pourrais plus bouger.

Angus, à contrecœur, se détacha de son ami et s'avachit sur le dos du fauteuil. Tom, lui, n'avait pas bougé. Il tentait de reprendre ses esprits des effets de la morsure. Angus tourna sa tête vers lui. Il n'avait même pas flanché. Il sourit légèrement et se pencha à nouveau vers le cou meurtri. D'une douceur qu'il ne se connaissait pas, il lécha les deux petites fentes et se redressa à nouveau. La marque avait disparu.

\- Rien que mieux que la salive d'un vampire pour cicatriser hein ? Souffla Tom d'un ton moqueur.

Angus pouffa en fixant un point invisible sur le mur d'en face.

\- Si tu savais depuis combien de temps, je me suis retenu de ne pas toucher à ton protégé. Mes vampires sont encore trop jeunes pour le sentir, mais l'odeur du garçon va bientôt être libérée.

Tom tourna ses yeux vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je ne sens rien.

\- Tom, je suis un vampire. Nous sommes plus aptes à sentir ce genre de chose. Une odeur, même si elle est importante pour toutes les créatures magiques, elle l'est d'autant plus pour nous. C'est à un tout autre niveau. Nos sens ont été créés pour pouvoir sentir. C'est notre but premier, et le pouvoir de sa fragrance à lui, est inexplicable. Il m'a suffi de n'être qu'à quelques centimètres pour être déjà accro. Heureusement qu'elle est entourée par la tienne, sinon je serais devenu fou. Je pense que tu devrais t'inquiéter du moment où la barrière qui semble la contenir, explosera. Les créatures tournant autour de lui seront beaucoup plus nombreuses, et ne lui voudront pas que du bien.

Tom soupira de désespoir.

\- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je dois trouver Ilfirin au plus vite !

Il se passa rageusement les mains dans les cheveux sous les yeux inquisiteurs du vampire.

\- À part ça, tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué ? Lança celui-ci d'une voix distante.

\- Remarqué quoi ? Répondit Tom incertain.

\- Très bien joué, mon cher Tom, j'ai bien vu que ce délicieux chaton te faisait de l'effet.

Et voilà… C'était LA conversation que Tom ne voulait pas avoir.

\- Tu ne pensais tout de même pas me cacher ça à moi ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Son ton était devenu brusque.

\- Allons Tom, pas de secret avec moi. Désirer quelqu'un n'est pas nécessairement quelque chose de mal. Il te faut affronter tes pulsions et non les contrôler. Moi qui te pensais asexué, voilà que tu me prouves le contraire !

Tom grogna et fit mine de ne pas écouter.

\- Écoute Tom, je suis ton ami, et ce, malgré tous nos différents. Il n'y a rien de mal à se livrer de temps en temps.

Le Mage observa son ami, abasourdi. Il ne pensait pas un jour entendre une chose pareille sortit de sa bouche de suceur de sang.

\- Quoi ? Gronda Angus d'un air accusateur, tu pensais que je n'en étais pas capable ? Tu sais, je suis très fort pour écouter et donner des conseils contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire !

\- Oui, oui…, marmonna le brun lasse, j'en suis sûr. Mais en attendant, tais-toi un peu, j'ai vraiment besoin de me reposer.

\- Tsk !

Le vampire bouda ni plus ni moins.

oOoOo

 _Harry avait l'impression qu'il allait vomir. Tout bougeait autour de lui. Les murs semblaient se rapprocher, le parquet crissait sous ses pieds et le plafond le narguait avec des mouvements de gauche à droite qui le rendirent nauséeux._

 _Il ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur une magnifique jeune fille blonde. Elle lui tenait fermement le bras et des larmes coulaient de ses yeux. Elle avait l'air très jeune, sans doute le même âge que lui._

 _\- Harry, chuchota-t-elle, il arrive, il faut qu'on se cache !_

 _Sa voix était paniquée. Harry sentit son corps être entraîné dans une course effrénée aux côtés de la blonde. Il ne voyait pas grand chose, tout était flou. Une voix masculine résonna vers l'endroit où il fuyait._

 _\- Alestine ! Harry ! Par ici !_

 _Harry put enfin voir où il était : sur un bateau !_

Le brun ouvrit les yeux sur cette dernière image. Encore un rêve… Devait-il le prendre au sérieux ? Sans doute. Mais ses visions étaient si vagues qu'il ne pouvait dire avec exactitude ce qui allait se passer. Le visage de la jeune fille commençait déjà à s'effacer. Il avait beau se forcer à la garder en tête, il ne voyait plus que la forme de son corps et non plus ses traits. Il ne pensait même pas pouvoir la reconnaître s'il la voyait dans la rue. Son don était bien inutile s'il restait aussi imprécis.

Il tourna la tête vers le lit de Tom, mais le trouva vide.

 ** _« Mon humain, as-tu bien dormi ? »_**

Harry baissa le regard sur le serpent et lui offrit un sourire tendre.

 ** _« Oui, ma belle. »_** Il observa le mystérieux livre qui était toujours posé sur sa commode, mais n'y toucha pas. **_« Ssyrée, penssses-tu qu'un tel livre doit être en ma possession. J'ai peur de me laissser écraser par son pouvoir. »_**

 ** _« Si tu le possèdes, c'est qu'il t'a choisi pour gardien. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça enfant parleur »._**

Harry sourit et décida de se lever pour prendre une bonne douche chaude, Syrée autour du cou.

oOoOo

Quand il descendit dans la salle à manger, il trouva Tom assis un livre à la main, devant une tasse de café. Celui-ci le salua d'un geste de la tête et retourna à sa lecture.

\- Angus arrivera bientôt avec les informations que nous attendons, prévint-il tout de même.

Harry hocha la tête et s'assit à son tour sur la chaise opposée. Le majordome de la maison vint lui apporter un verre de chocolat chaud et quelques viennoiseries. Harry se demanda comment celui-ci savait qu'il n'aimait pas le café, mais le regard de Tom lui répondit.

\- C'est bien ce que tu prends le matin n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, merci.

Ils n'attendirent pas longtemps dans ce silence bienvenu. Angus débarqua dès qu'ils eurent fini leur petit-déjeuner. Il avait un grand sourire sur le visage et ses yeux rouges brillaient comme jamais. Harry en fut surpris, il avait cru comprendre dans un des nombreux livres du manoir sur les vampires, que les yeux de ces créatures brillaient seulement quand celles-ci s'étaient nourrit dans les moins de vingt-quatre heures.

Harry frissonna en pensant à la personne que le vampire avait prise pour repas, mais n'ajouta rien. Il ne vit pas les regards entendus de Tom et Angus.

\- J'ai d'excellentes nouvelles à vous faire parvenir, Ilfirin se trouve bien à Lusk en ce moment même. L'un de mes hommes l'a aperçu près d'un immeuble de la ville. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il y sera encore bien longtemps, cela fait un mois qu'il y est. Et tu sais comment il est…

\- Pas plus d'un mois dans une même ville, répondit Tom, exaspéré.

Angus sourit et se tourna vers le plus jeune.

\- Maintenant, en ce qui te concerne Harry, je suis désolé, mais je n'ai rien pu trouver pour le moment. Quelqu'un semble avoir pris soin d'effacer totalement l'existence des Potter. Je pense que si je cherche plus longtemps, je pourrai en découvrir plus, mais il me faut plus de temps.

Le mystère autour des parents de la famille d'Harry devenait de plus en plus épais. Qui sait ce qui les attendrait une fois à Lusk.

Leur aventure allait-elle enfin se terminer ? Plongés dans leurs pensées, ils ne virent pas la cicatrice d'Harry s'illuminer en même temps que ses yeux, d'une lueur dorée.

.

* * *

 **Voilà, surpris ?**

 **Enfin un personnage que vous attendiez sans doute depuis longtemps.** **Mais où est passé le Buck du prologue ?**

 **Eh bien, il est là Buck ! Enfin, le retour du chien Potter ! Je me suis demandé pendant longtemps quand j'allais le faire revenir. Et bien voilà, maintenant, c'est fait !**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plus, à bientôt !** ✺◟(∗❛ัᴗ❛ั∗)◞✺


	18. Chapter 17

**Me revoilà bien en retard ! Désolée, manque d'inspiration. Mais le problème est réglé ! ;) J'ai d'ailleurs déjà commencé la suite.**

 **Une de mes lectrices m'a fait remarquer que le chapitre précédent était bourré de fautes. Je n'en veux pas à ma beta qui a été très occupé dernièrement. Alors j'ai pris soin de le corriger moi-même tout à l'heure. La version modifiée du chapitre devrait arriver sous peu. Merci à YuuKyun de me l'avoir fait remarqué. Je ne suis pas très forte en orthographe, mais même, moi j'ai eu honte en me relisant** **. J'espère qu'il y n'en restera plus beaucoup.**

 **À part ça merci pour vos reviews et aux guest : Surely Prongs et brany d'avoir pris la peine de laisser un avis.**

* * *

.

Chapitre 17

.

\- Bon, c'est l'heure du départ !

D'un geste rapide et ému, Angus entraîna Harry dans une étreinte étouffante. L'humain ne fit aucun commentaire et se laissa câliner un moment.

\- Mon petit oiseau va quitter le nid ! Dit le vampire d'une voix exagérée qui ne le rendit que plus ridicule.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Tom, qui était resté derrière, soupira découragé. Comment étaient-ils devenus amis déjà ? Ça, il se le demandait sérieusement. En un siècle, la créature de la nuit n'avait pas évolué du tout.

\- Ça ne fait que trois jours que nous sommes là, railla-t-il sceptique, tu ne le connais pas assez pour qu'il te manque.

Angus ignora le commentaire et éloigna un peu le plus jeune pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Ne l'écoute pas Harry. En trois jours, je me suis attaché. Mon cœur s'est pris d'affection pour mon adorable petit daim !

\- …

…Un daim ?

Harry ne savait pas s'il devait prendre la comparaison comme un compliment ou se sentir offensé, surtout venant d'un vampire. Il décida de s'éloigner un peu de ses deux-là pour ne pas être mêlé à leur histoire, mais ce ne fut pas de l'avis de tout le monde puisque quelqu'un l'attrapa par le bras.

\- Bas les pattes, sangsue ! Intervint Tom en tirant Harry contre lui.

Il fusillait Angus du regard comme pour le mettre en garde. Celui-ci en réponse, fit la moue. Le plus jeune se demanda si Tom était malade ? Pourquoi se comportaient-ils comme des enfants de douze ans tout d'un coup ? S'était-il passé quelque chose cette nuit ?

\- À part ça Harry, changea de sujet Angus, quand j'en aurai trouvé un peu plus sur tes parents, je te préviendrai.

Les yeux émeraude se posèrent sur lui à cette intervention.

\- Comment ? Demanda-t-il curieux ;

Angus sourit et se tourna vers le manoir en sifflant. Il ne se passa rien dans un premier temps, faisant douter Harry sur sa santé mentale, mais le cri qu'il entendit soudainement, lui fit lever les yeux au ciel. Une forme se détacha du manoir et venait dans leur direction. Harry ouvrit grand les yeux d'émerveillement en découvrant une magnifique chouette blanche au plumage de neige. Elle était magnifique. Son corps était, sans aucun doute, un peu plus grand que les chouettes normales et ses plumes étaient immaculées.

L'oiseau tourna au-dessus de leur tête plusieurs fois, puis se posa finalement sur l'épaule gauche de l'homme qui lui caressa gentiment la tête pour la récompenser.

\- Harry, je te présente Hedwige, une Harfang des neiges.

L'oiseau lui offrit un petit cri comme pour le saluer, faisant sourire Harry.

\- Peu importe où tu seras, continua-t-il, elle te trouvera. C'est l'un des oiseaux les plus sûrs du monde magique, tu peux lui faire confiance.

Harry tendit la main dans l'intention de la caresser. Celle-ci en captant le mouvement tendit ses ailes et vola vers lui rapidement. Harry, surpris, se protégea le visage en pensant se faire attaquer, mais le poids qu'il sentit sur son épaule droite lui fit baisser les bras. Lentement et hésitant, il tourna la tête vers l'animal. Hedwige était à quelques centimètres de son visage et le regardait simplement comme si elle voulait le juger. Quand elle fut satisfaite, elle se mit à lui donner des coups de bec affectueux sur sa joue qui le firent rire.

\- Oh, elle a l'air de beaucoup t'apprécier !

Le vampire semblait dépourvu. Rares étaient les fois où sa belle montrait des signes de tendresse.

\- Elle est extrêmement intelligente, donc n'hésite pas à lui parler si tu en as besoin, elle comprend tout !

Harry sourit doucement en continuant de caresser l'animal.

Brusquement, un sifflement à ses pieds lui fit arrêter tous mouvements. Il porta son attention sur le sol où se trouvait Syrée qui le regardait de ses yeux si … Était-elle jalouse ? Cette pensée le fit rire. Doucement, il se baissa à sa hauteur et lui tendit ses mains pour qu'elle glisse sur celles-ci. Aussi tendrement qu'il le pouvait, il embrassa les écailles de sa tête.

 **« Tu vas me manquer ma belle »** , murmura-t-il attristé.

 **« De même petit ssserpent. »**

 **« Tu seras en sécurité chez Angus, tu verras… Le parc est immense, la forêt dense et… »**

Sa voix tremblait sous l'émotion. C'était comme s'il cherchait plus à se convaincre soi-même que son amie. Comme quoi, il s'y était attaché à sa petite vipère. Il aurait bien aimé l'emmener, mais il ne voulait pas la mettre en danger. Qui sait ce qu'ils trouveraient là-bas. Jusqu'à présent, leur voyage n'avait pas été de tout repos. Une larme quitta lentement son œil droit et dévala sa joue.

 **« Tu seras bien ici »** , répéta-t-il.

Syrée frotta sa petite tête froide contre la joue de l'humain et siffla pleine d'émotion elle-aussi.

 **« Ne meurs pas enfant parleur… »**

 **« Je te le promets. »**

Clara, qui était restée derrière Angus, s'avança à son tour et sur la pointe des pieds, passa ses bras autour de son cou dans une étreinte qui le fit rougir. Elle fit de même avec Tom qui paraissait tout aussi mal à l'aise.

\- Ma petite Clara à l'air de s'être aussi beaucoup attachée à vous. Enfin…, soupira-t-il, ne retardons pas plus qu'il ne faut votre départ ou je risque de vous enfermer au manoir pour que vous restiez. Bonne chance, et bonne route ! Et Tom, rajouta-t-il abruptement, essaie de ne pas dévorer notre petit daim durant le voyage.

Tom grogna dangereusement en réponse. Harry se désintéressa de leurs chamailleries dont il ne comprenait pas un traître mot, et remit Hedwige à Angus avant d'aller s'asseoir dans la voiture. Une fois installé, il tapa sur son sac dans lequel son livre reposait toujours. Il n'était pas parvenu à le rouvrir depuis la dernière fois. Il avait tout essayé, mais le bouquin restait fermé comme si le temps n'était pas encore venu pour lui d'en découvrir plus sur ses origines ou ses pouvoirs. Il espérait simplement que ce ne serait que partie remise.

Quand Tom entra enfin dans le véhicule, Harry se dépêcha de glisser le sac de son côté droit discrètement et regarda vers lui. Celui-ci le fixa à son tour et démarra sans plus attendre. Et voilà… ils étaient repartis.

oOoOo

La route était déserte, rien d'étonnant quand on ne roulait que sur des petites routes de campagne depuis une demi-heure. Harry avait dormi la plupart du voyage et observait à présent le paysage défiler. Tom, lui, n'avait pas desserré les lèvres depuis leur départ. Harry se demandait sérieusement s'il n'était pas bipolaire, car ça en devenait très vite fatiguant. Mais il ne lui en voulait pas. Tom lui avait déjà dit au début de leur aventure qu'il n'aimait pas parler en voiture. Alors lui non plus ne disait rien et se contentait de contempler le monde extérieur.

Il n'avait plus eu de rêves étranges depuis le dernier en date. Mais il ne l'oubliait pas pour autant.

Une brusque secousse le fit sursauter. La route dérivait étrangement vers la forêt. Tom tourna lentement le volant pour s'engager sur le petit chemin de terre. Harry avait les yeux fixés sur la route. Un sentiment de déjà-vu le prenait sans savoir exactement pourquoi. Il n'aimait pas vraiment ça…

Ils continuèrent un moment à rouler sans destination précise. Le GPS de Tom les avait lâchés depuis longtemps et la carte n'était pas non plus d'une grande aide sur cette partie de la route. Comme avaient-ils fait tout ce chemin d'ailleurs ? Harry se doutait que cela n'allait pas être facile d'atteindre Lusk, mais il voulait pour une fois qu'ils fassent un voyage normal, sans démons ou créatures quelconques. C'était trop demandé ?

La voiture s'arrêta soudainement, le surprenant. Il tourna la tête vers le pare-brise et écarquilla les yeux en voyant qu'il n'y avait plus rien. La route s'arrêtait aussi simplement que ça en plein milieu de la forêt. Ils froncèrent tous les deux les sourcils en se regardant interloqués. Toujours sans dire un mot, Tom sortit du véhicule et s'approcha de l'arbre géant qui arrêtait la route. C'était comme si le chemin les menait tout droit à une impasse.

Harry se mordit la lèvre hésitant à faire de même. La situation était bien assez grotesque pour qu'il se sente perturbé. Soupirant de frustration, il sortit de la voiture et courut rejoindre le plus vieux qui s'était arrêté devant l'arbre.

\- Mon dieu, finit par s'exclamer Harry, tout ça devient de plus en plus invraisemblable ! On ne va quand même pas continuer à pied ?

Déconcerté quant à la marche à suivre, il regarda Tom qui n'avait pas bougé. Son regard restait fixé vers les ténèbres de la forêt. Lentement, il s'engagea sans dire un mot sous les yeux inquisiteurs d'Harry qui le laissa faire. Il le suivit en restant assez proche de lui pour ne pas le perdre des yeux. Sans les fards du véhicule, on ne distinguait pas grand chose à cause des grands arbres qui empêchaient la lumière du soleil de passer. Harry n'aimait pas vraiment les forêts depuis l'épisode de l'Homonculus. Les mauvais souvenirs refaisaient beaucoup trop facilement surface.

Leurs pas résonnaient sur l'herbe mouillée. Harry buta brusquement contre une pierre, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Il ferma les yeux en se sentant basculer en arrière redoutant l'impact. Mais des bras musclés le retinrent contre un torse chaud. Un silence plana entre Harry et Tom qui n'avaient pas bougé. Seul le battement de leurs cœurs semblait résonner autour d'eux. Harry sentait le souffle chaud du plus grand près de son oreille. Il avait l'impression de fondre dans cette étreinte. Doucement Tom, glissa sa main vers la sienne et la prit.

\- Ça va ? Demanda-t-il dans un souffle, de sa voix rauque.

Harry qui était toujours figé hocha rapidement la tête, bien trop embarrassé pour parler. Tom l'aida à se redresser et toujours en lui tenant la main continua à marcher.

Le plus jeune ne savait plus quoi penser. Était-ce une autre personnalité ? Où était le Tom qu'il connaissait ? Ses sentiments étaient sans dessus-dessous. Ce changement chez le Mage ne faisait que l'embrouiller. Il rougissait comme une collégienne devant son idole ! Tout ce qu'il détestait !

\- J'ai une impression de déjà-vu.

La voix de Tom coupa le silence de l'endroit et sortit Harry de ses pensées chaotiques.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être déjà venu ici, répéta-t-il.

Harry l'écouta parler sans intervenir. Tom paraissait tourmenté. Ses sourcils s'étaient froncés, ses yeux étaient, quant à eux, étaient perdus dans le vide, et son corps, tendus. Sa main était serrée fermement autour de la sienne. La différence de température entre leur peau le faisait frissonner.

Alors qu'Harry allait répondre, Tom bougea prestement le plaquant une nouvelle fois contre lui et les cachant derrière un arbre, la main sur sa bouche. Harry avait sursauté de surprise sous le brusque mouvement et ne disait pas un mot. La main sur sa bouche se retira doucement.

\- Chuuut… J'entends approcher. Ils sont plusieurs.

Harry se figea à ces mots et mis tous ses sens à l'écoute. Des bruits de pas et des rires gras s'élevèrent des fougères. Harry sentit son sang se glacer en entendant une petite fille pleurer avec eux. Il voulut bouger pour voir, mais la main qui le maintenait fermement l'en empêcha.

\- Pi-pitié, laissez-moi voir ma maman…, gémit une petite voix fluette.

\- Ta maman est morte, tuée par le patron, répondit cruellement l'un des hommes.

La petite pleura plus fort, serrant le cœur d'Harry.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas bientôt la rejoindre ! Ricana un autre homme d'une voix désagréable.

Le brun gigota pour montrer à Tom qu'il voulait aider l'enfant, mais l'autre resta impassible.

Son pied marcha sur une petite brindille qui craqua très doucement. Harry ne s'inquiéta pas du petit son. Seul un vampire aurait pu l'entendre, mais les voix s'arrêtèrent aussitôt le faisant douter. Son corps se tendit contre celui du plus vieux. Un grognement bestial résonna entre les arbres, suivit de plusieurs autres. Harry tourna lentement la tête dans la direction de ceux-ci et tomba sur trois loups immenses qui le firent trembler. Aussi lentement qu'ils le pouvaient, ils reculèrent sous la menace.

\- Des loups-garous, chuchota Tom, ne bouge surtout pas. Au moindre mouvement, ils attaqueront.

Harry hoqueta. Des loups-garous ? Sérieux ? Maintenant, on leur envoyait des loups-garous !? C'était quoi cette foutue malchance ?

Un homme apparut soudainement des fougères, une petite fille sous le bras. L'enfant était inconscient.

\- Tiens, tiens… qu'avons-nous là ? Peu de gens se baladent dans la forêt, y compris les résidents de la ville. J'en déduis donc que vous n'êtes pas d'ici. Harry refit un pas en arrière. Les grognements s'amplifièrent aussitôt et les loups se mirent en position de défense.

\- Je ne t'avais pas dit de ne pas bouger ?! Le fustigea le sorcier.

Il le protégea de son corps et fusilla du regard les métamorphes.

\- Laissez-nous partir, on ne se mêlera pas de vos affaires.

Harry fixa Tom effaré. Il comptait laisser l'enfant dans les mains de ses brutes ? Tom serra violemment son bras pour lui déconseiller de dire quoi que ce soit. Le sorcier ne pouvait pas les mettre en danger alors qu'ils y étaient presque. Quelque chose s'était réveillé en lui depuis l'enlèvement d'Harry, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti avant.

C'était horrible, mais s'il devait abandonner l'enfant, il le ferait pour le brun.

\- Savez-vous ce que nous sommes ?

\- Vous n'êtes que des bêtes incapables de se tenir à mes yeux.

Son commentaire eut le mérite d'énerver un peu plus leurs opposants. Il se mordit la langue en se réprimandant mentalement. Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il détestait les chiens. Harry qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, sentit que quelque chose clochait. L'homme ne faisait rien pour les menacer. C'était comme s'il attendait. Mais attendre quoi ? L'un des deux loups, cependant, jeta brièvement un coup d'œil derrière lui, attirant son attention. Harry se retourna aussitôt en poussant Tom sur le côté. Ils évitèrent de justesse un autre métamorphe. Bientôt, ils se firent encercler par d'autres qui avaient été appelé en renfort sans qu'Harry ne s'en soit rendu compte. Étonnamment, Tom ne les avait pas entendus malgré son ouïe plus développée. Sans doute était-ce par ce que les loups étaient des chasseurs et savaient se faire très discret quand la situation le demandait. Un des opposants attaqua soudainement. Tom protégea l'humain de son corps, prenant de plein fouet le coup de griffe de l'animal. Il gémit sous le coup, mais se reprit assez rapidement, guettant chaque mouvement autour de lui. La situation était critique, les loups-garous étaient réputés pour ne jamais laisser leur proie vivante du moment qu'il l'avait pris pour cible. La proie ici, c'était eux. Cela allait mal tourner.

\- Tom ! S'horrifia à Harry affolé. Tu saignes !

Du sang commençait en effet, doucement à couler de sa blessure au ventre. Il se tenait le ventre sous la douleur, mais son visage n'en montrait rien. Une autre attaqua, mais cette fois-ci Tom rétorqua d'un bon coup de poing dans le museau, l'envoyant plus loin. Il enchaîna par un coup de pied sur un autre et fit tomber à terre le canidé. Harry ne pouvait rien faire, Tom continuait à le maintenir derrière lui malgré les coups de griffe et les morsures qui apparaissaient sur son corps. Une attaque plus vicieuse que les autres lui fit lâcher un cri. Son bras était agrippé violemment par la gueule d'un des loups. Harry écarquilla les yeux d'épouvante. Cette blessure paraissait vraiment plus grave ! N'en pouvant plus, il se dégagea de la main de Tom, et frappa de toutes ses forces la tête de la bête qui couina en réponse. Quand il lâcha enfin prise, le Mage mit un genou à terre et se tint le bras à l'endroit mordu. Sa mâchoire était crispée et du sang commençait à se répandre à travers sa chemise blanche. Les loups en profitèrent pour se jeter sur lui. Harry, impuissant essaya de les éloigner, mais une main ferme l'en empêcha. L'homme qui était resté, avait regardé en souriant ses hommes passés à l'attaque contre l'individu qui paraissait en savoir plus sur eux, mais c'était le garçon qu'il protégeait qui lui avait tapé dans l'œil. Il était jeune, sans doute au début de la vingtaine, voir un an en dessous. Il se sentait attiré par ce gamin aux yeux trop verts. Ses sens d'Alpha étaient en alerte et désiraient cet humain. Curieux par ces nouveaux sentiments, il l'attrapa par le bras et le colla contre lui. Désinvolte, il renifla son cou faisant écarquiller les yeux d'Harry, qui sursauta et frissonna d'horreur. D'un brusque coup de coude, il se dégagea de la prise, mais son bras se fit de nouveau attraper.

Tom était à terre et était totalement encerclé, recevant coup après coup. Harry crut à un cauchemar. Il voulait se réveiller.

La colère monta doucement en lui et ses muscles se tendirent. L'iris de ses yeux disparut petit à petit pour devenir entièrement dorée.

Brusquement, le sol trembla et une vague d'énergie pure s'échappa de son corps et propulsa à la fois l'homme qui le tenait et chacun des loups autour de Tom. La petite fille qui était toujours dans les bras de l'homme et toujours inconsciente, fut protégée par une force mystérieuse comme pour le corps de Tom. Elle était entourée d'une sorte de bouclier comme par magie. Harry n'avait rien remarqué. Il était focalisé sur Tom. Il se précipita vers lui et se jeta à ses pieds. Le corps du Mage était ensanglanté à plusieurs endroits. Le visage du plus jeune pâlit à la vue de ces blessures. Son état était critique. Il devait se dépêcher de le sauver.

Malheureusement, il ne vit pas l'un des loups se relever et foncer droit sur eux. C'est seulement quand il entendit le craquement d'une branche qu'il se retourna. Surpris, il eut juste le temps de se placer sur Tom pour le protéger avant de fermer prestement les yeux en attendant de l'attaque. Comme rien n'arrivait, il les rouvrit lentement, toujours aussi terrifié. Un cri d'oiseau lui fit relever les yeux.

C'était… l'hippogriffe.

Il était là, devant lui, dans toute sa splendeur. Le loup-garou avait été envoyé quelques mètres plus loin et reposait près d'un autre, au pied d'un arbre.

\- Tu es…, sa voix resta coincé dans sa gorge dû à l'émotion qui le prit en revoyant la créature.

Celle-ci le fixait doucement, semblant attendre qu'il fasse le premier pas.

\- Es-tu… Buck ?

Harry ne sut pas pourquoi il posait la question alors qu'il savait qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse, mais l'image d'un chien blanc restait gravée dans ses yeux, comme s'il l'avait réellement connu étant plus jeune. Mais comment était-ce possible ? C'était il y a plus de dix seize ans !

À sa surprise, l'étalon ailé poussa un petit cri comme pour confirmer ses propos, le déstabilisant d'avantage.

Prit d'une force qu'il ne se connaissait pas, il hissa Tom sur son dos.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais trouver de l'aide. Essaye de te tenir à moi.

Même si le mage ne lui répondit pas, il noua ses bras autour du cou du plus jeune, prouvant qu'il était toujours conscient et rassurant un petit peu Harry par cela. Ce fut seulement à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua la petite qui n'avait pas bougé. Il réfléchit un instant puis en voyant les yeux fixes de l'animal, il regarda Tom une idée en tête.

\- Penses-tu pouvoir le porter ? Demanda Harry.

Le grognement positif le fit soupirer de soulagement. Ils iraient beaucoup plus vite à deux. L'aide était vraiment la bienvenue. Harry hissa Tom sur le dos de l'Hippogriffe et une fois s'être assuré qu'il ne tomberait pas, il s'éloigna de quelques pas. La créature était vraiment imposante. Comme un étalon dans toute sa splendeur. Tom paraissait petit face à lui. Il sera moins ballotté dans tous les sens que sur son dos à lui.

Rassuré, il s'approcha finalement de l'enfant. Celle-ci ne devait pas avoir plus de huit ans. Aussi doucement que possible, il la souleva et sans perdre de temps, ils se mirent en route. Il ne savait pas le moins du monde où il allait, mais le Griffon semblait vouloir le guider. Les arbres défilaient autour d'eux. Harry sentait peu à peu ses forces diminuer comme à chaque fois qu'il utilisait son mystérieux pouvoir. Cependant, ils arrivèrent bien vite à la sortie de la forêt. Devant eux se trouvait à présent, un immense pont qui surplombait l'océan. De l'autre côté se tenait Lusk, la ville qu'il cherchait depuis plusieurs mois, mais elle n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'ils avaient vu sur internet lors de leur séjour à Chior.

La ville, vue de l'extérieur était tout simplement sublime. Elle était entourée de murs gigantesques comme ceux qui protégeaient les châteaux-forts dans l'ancien temps. Elle était aussi très loin d'être une ville sombre puisque le soleil l'illuminait. Harry pensa qu'il valait mieux cacher Buck, si c'était bien lui. Les gens ne seraient certainement pas ravis que leur ville soit envahie par une créature mythique et inconnue.

\- Penses-tu pouvoir porter la petite sous ta forme de chien ? L'animal ne répondit même pas, son corps rétrécit tout simplement de plusieurs centimètres et un Husky se trouvait maintenant devant lui. Drôle de changement.

Tom, qui était toujours sur son dos, touchait le sol. Harry se dépêcha d'échanger leur charge. La petite, beaucoup plus fine que le mage, fut plus simple à porter pour le chien. Lentement, ils reprirent leur marche et traversèrent le pont. Les grandes portes qui donnaient accès au village étaient ouvertes faisant se demander Harry s'il n'y aurait pas quelqu'un pour surveiller les entrées et les sorties, mais personne ne les attendait. La rue était déserte, pas une seule âme qui vive, contrastant avec l'état entretenu de la ville. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. C'était déjà plus ressemblant aux informations qu'ils avaient trouvées. Les gens se cachaient-ils vraiment ? Mais pour fuir de quoi ? Il ne s'attarda pas là-dessus et avança mal à l'aise, toujours suivi de son nouveau compagnon. Les volets des maisons étaient tous fermés.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

La voix derrière lui était menaçante. Harry se figea tout comme Buck à ses côtés. Quand ils se retournèrent, un homme recouvert d'une cape noire des pieds à la tête et se tenant en position de défense. Harry ne pouvait voir le visage de l'homme - le ton de sa voix était assez équivoque- mais il était grand, peut-être même un peu plus que Tom.

\- Tom Jedusor ?

\- Vous le connaissez ? Souffla Harry, surpris.

Il ne répondit pas et attrapa Tom pour le porter.

\- Suivez-moi.

Ils empruntèrent une rue étroite un peu sombre. L'homme entra dans une des maisons en laissant la porte ouverte pour l'inviter à entrer. Buck le suivit de près, la fille était toujours sur son dos. L'homme les emmena dans le salon et déposa délicatement Tom sur le canapé. Puis, hésitant, il retira sa cape, découvrant un corps robuste et les bras couverts de cicatrices. Ses cheveux noirs descendaient jusqu'à ses omoplates, lui donnant un air plus délicat contrastant avec son visage particulièrement masculin.

Il commença à soigner Tom. Harry le laissa faire, cet homme paraissait en connaître beaucoup plus que lui dans ce domaine.

\- Êtes-vous… Ilfirin ?

Le silence lui répondit. L'homme qui avait arrêté tous mouvements, reprit ses soins.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Harry Potter. Tom et moi sommes à la recherche de l'Ilfirin depuis trois mois.

L'homme regarda à la fois Harry et le chien sans commentaire.

\- Et pourquoi le recherchez-vous ?

Harry hésita quelques secondes. Rien ne prouvait que cet homme était réellement la personne qu'il cherchait. Mais il n'avait pas trop le choix non plus. Tom lui avait bien dit que l'immortel ne donnait jamais son identité tant qu'il ne se pensait pas en sécurité.

\- Je…, articula-t-il difficilement, je fais des choses étranges. Comme si une force mystérieuse dormait au plus profond de moi.

À ses paroles, l'homme se tourna complètement vers lui, les bandages de Tom terminés. Ses yeux noirs perçants se plantèrent sur lui.

\- Et bien monsieur Potter, je serais ravi de vous écouter. Si c'est moi que vous cherchez, vous m'avez trouvé. Mon nom est Snape, Severus Snape.

oOoOo

 _L'hiver était arrivé rapidement en ce premier jour de décembre. Les enfants s'amusaient avec la neige comme si celle-ci tarderait bientôt à disparaître. Cependant, un petit garçon n'avait pas le cœur à jouer. Il était assis sur une des balançoires du parc et portait un regard sombre sur les plus jeunes qui se lançaient des boules-de-neige en riant. Il les maudissait, eux et leurs gamineries. Il ne voulait aucunement leur ressembler. Vivre aussi naïvement, sans même se douter que leur monde était peuplé de créatures terribles. Même s'il méprisait leur ignorance, Tom les enviait aussi. Lui devait se conformer aux règles de sa famille. Depuis que les Granger l'avaient recueilli, après la mort de ses parents, il n'avait connu qu'entraînement sur entraînement. Il n'en voulait pas aux Granger pour ça, il savait que c'était pour les protéger eux qu'ils étaient aussi stricts. Mais il n'avait pas l'impression qu'il avait sa place auprès d'eux. De toute façon, les autres familles sorcières de leur communauté le lui faisaient bien comprendre puisqu'elles ne cessaient de le critiquer, jusqu'à l'insulter simplement, car il n'était pas un véritable sorcier._

 _Peut-être que cela aurait été beaucoup mieux s'ils l'avaient laissé mourir comme il aurait du._

 _Une main froide se glissa sur la sienne le faisant sursauter sous la surprise. Il tourna sèchement la tête vers la cause et tomba dans deux orbes d'un vert époustouflant, lui faisant ravaler les mots désagréables qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue._

 _Un petit garçon d'une blancheur inquiétante malgré ses joues rougies par le froid, se tenait devant lui, les yeux pénétrants. Il devait être plus jeune d'au moins trois ans._

 _\- C'est étrange… c'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un avec des yeux complètement noirs. Tom se tendit. Il savait que ses yeux étaient peu communs. La plupart des enfants qui osaient s'approcher de lui, se moquaient et l'appelaient l'enfant aux yeux du diable. Encore un autre venu s'amuser de lui et de ses yeux._

 _\- Ils sont…_

 _Dégoûtants ? Effrayants ? Inhumains ? Tom en avait beaucoup en réserve puisque ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on venait l'aborder pour ce genre de chose._

 _\- Magnifique ! Finit le plus petit, un grand sourire aux lèvres._

 _Tom écarquilla les yeux. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à un compliment._

 _\- Mon nom est Harry._

 _Il tendit timidement sa main comme il avait vu faire les adultes._

 _Ces yeux semblaient briller encore plus que les flocons de décembres. Tom sourit légèrement à son geste. Il répondit lentement à l'invitation dans une poignée de main qui devait paraître amusante pour tout point de vue extérieur._

 _\- Tom._

 _\- Tu ne devrais pas rester seul dans le froid, c'est la gentille dame qui l'a dit._

 _\- La gentille dame ?_

 _\- Oui celle avec qui on m'a remis._

 _Tom n'insista pas, mais son regard disait qu'il avait compris. Cet enfant devait sans doute appartenir au centre d'accueil de la ville. Comme lui, il n'avait plus de parents._

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je connais une chanson qui protège du froid ! Je crois que c'était celle que me chantait ma ma…_

Tom se réveilla sur ces derniers mots. Pourquoi se souvenait-il de ça maintenant ? Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait plus rêvé de ce petit garçon. Il ne se rappelait même plus de son visage, juste de ses yeux incroyables.

\- Tom, tu es réveillé ?

Le Mage se tourna et tomba dans les yeux émeraude de son compagnon de route.

 _Mon nom est Harry._

Non, c'était impossible. Il secoua la tête à la pensée qui commençait à germer dans son esprit. Il existait un nombre considérable d'Harry aux yeux verts qui étaient orphelins. Cela pouvait être n'importe qui.

Il chassa rapidement ses pensées et se concentra à nouveau sur le brun qui le regardait toujours d'un œil interrogateur.

\- Où sommes-nous ? Demanda-t-il la voix rauque.

Il n'avait pas fait attention jusqu'à présent, mais il était allongé sur un canapé confortable dans un petit salon.

\- Bienvenue chez Severus Snape, l'Ilfirin.

Harry lui offrit un grand sourire. Il avait réussi, enfin. Tom voulut se redresser à cette nouvelle, mais une douleur atroce le fit gémir aussitôt. Harry s'empressa de l'aider à se rallonger le visage inquiet.

\- Tu ne devrais pas bouger dans ton état, le réprimanda le brun en remontant la couverture sur son torse bandé.

Tom suivait le moindre de ses gestes avec attention. Il était troublé par la proximité du plus petit qui commença à éponger son front avec un gant mouillé.

\- Tu as un peu de fièvre. Severus dit que c'est à cause du don des sorciers à guérir plus vite. Ton corps doit s'accommoder aux morsures de loup-garou pour empêcher la transformation.

Tom ne faisait absolument pas attention à ce qu'il lui racontait, beaucoup trop absorbé par les traits fins de son visage. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Harry se rendit enfin compte de leur proximité.

Tom fronça soudainement les sourcils, ce qui durcit son regard encore plus. Il ne s'en rendit même pas compte plongé comme il l'était dans celui qu'il trouvait particulièrement beau à cet instant. Harry aussi captivé que lui, leva lentement sa main et déposa son doigt entre ses sourcils, les faisant se défroncer aussitôt et surprenant encore plus Tom.

L'humain dévia finalement le regard sentant la gêne monter en lui.

\- Je ne vous dérange pas, j'espère ? Intervint une voix grave derrière eux.

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux en s'éloignant. Severus entra dans la pièce et alla poser ses livres sur la grande table en verre.

\- Severus ! Qu'est-ce que je suis content de te revoir après tout ce temps ! Sourit le sorcier, véritablement ravi.

Harry ne l'avait encore jamais vu ainsi. Son sourire était si… sincère.

L'immortel lui rendit son sourire et s'approcha de lui.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Bien mieux, grâce à toi.

Severus rit de sa voix rauque.

\- Tu n'as pas changé du tout malgré si longtemps.

Tom se pencha vers lui les yeux brillants de joie contenue.

\- Si tu savais tout ce qu'on a traversé pour te trouver.

Harry se sentit mal tout d'un coup. Son cœur se serrait devant l'image que ces deux hommes renvoyaient. Comme s'il n'avait pas sa place dans ce tableau, ces retrouvailles. Cela n'avait absolument rien à voir avec la rencontre avec Angus.

L'attachement de Tom pour cet homme était clairement visible. C'était comme un petit-enfant qui retrouvait son père après une éternité. Harry avait l'impression d'être un voyeur pour rentrer ainsi dans l'intimité de Tom.

Il ne voulait pas voir cet aspect de lui : ce Tom si enfantin et innocent, car cela faisait accélérer horriblement les battements de son cœur. Il avait peur qu'en voyant Tom ainsi, aussi vulnérable et aussi… humain, il ne commence à ressentir des choses qu'il lui sera difficile de contrôler.

À ce moment-là, il n'avait qu'une envie : fuir le plus loin possible de cette maison et ne surtout pas se retourner. Tout se chamboulait dans sa tête, ses sentiments, ses pensées, il avait l'impression que tout son être allait exploser. Jamais cela ne lui était arrivé auparavant. Il aura fallu qu'il rencontre Tom Jedusor pour que toute sa vie ne soit plus qu'un amas de désordre et d'incertitudes.

\- J'ai fait quelques recherches d'après les différentes compétences dont vous m'avez parlé, changea-t-il de sujet en revenant sur Harry.

Celui-ci tenta de se reconcentrer sur la conversation malgré l'impression de suffocation dans sa poitrine. Il hocha la tête pour inciter Severus à continuer.

\- Je ne sais pas encore tout à fait ce que tu es, mais plusieurs choses m'ont interpelé. Tu as dit faire des rêves prémonitoires et te retrouver parfois dans le corps de la personne à laquelle tu rêves et ressentir aussi les dernières émotions ou sentiments de celle-ci. Il y a un bien une légende qui évoque cette capacité, mais je ne pourrais te dire si elle est bien réelle. Mais vu dans quel monde nous vivons, je n'en serais pas étonné.

Harry ne sut dire s'il voulait vraiment savoir. Il avait après tout, vécu toute sa vie comme un humain normal, sans rien particulier si on oubliait les deux dernières années.

Il autorisa donc l'autre à continuer.

\- Potter, quel âge avez-vous ?

\- Dix-huit ans.

\- Votre anniversaire est-il proche ? Continua-t-il.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il ne savait pas du tout quel jour on était et pensait encore moins à son anniversaire puisqu'il avait vécu comme orphelin.

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai été adopté. L'anniversaire qu'on m'a attribué n'est pas vraiment le mien.

\- Hum, je vois.

L'homme demanda à Harry de s'asseoir.

\- Écoutez, il y a une légende qui parle d'un peuple caché. Personne ne savait quelle créature il représentait et encore moins à quoi il ressemblait, mais leur pouvoir s'appuyait sur une magie très ancienne que peu de gens parviennent à maîtriser. Personne ne savait non plus pourquoi ils se cachaient. Au fil du temps, les autres communautés leur attribuèrent le nom d'Achyuta. Cependant, un vampire s'aventura un jour sur leur territoire sans le savoir. Et il apprit la raison de leur renfermement. En réalité, ils le faisaient pour protéger quelqu'un.

\- Et qu'est-ce que cela à avoir avec moi ?

\- Ces gens pour protéger cette chose, possédaient certaines capacités malgré leur humanité. Ils n'étaient pas complètement plongés dans le surnaturel. Leur rôle résidait seulement dans la dévotion et la loyauté. Je pense que tu pourrais faire partie de ce peuple et que tes pouvoirs se réveillent, car la chose qu'ils protégeaient est de retour. Je n'en sais pas plus à vrai dire. Ce ne sont que des suppositions. Mais quand tu auras dix-neuf ans, la majorité pour les créatures surnaturelles, peut-être que tu en sauras davantage.

Les trois entrèrent dans une intense réflexion qui les rendit anxieux.

\- Je pense qu'il serait mieux que vous rencontriez un de mes amis.

À la tête désespérée des deux hommes, il s'empressa de rajouter.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'est pas loin ! Il prend justement un des navires qui quittent la ville ce soir. Comme vous avez pu le remarquer cette ville n'est plus sûre. Des clans de loups-garous ont commencé à rôder dans les environs faisant fuir les habitants. Je voulais venir voir de mes propres yeux.

\- S'il n'est pas loin alors…

Une des fenêtres se brisa, les surprenant soudainement. Tom se releva rapidement malgré ses blessures et Severus, qui s'était déjà mis en position de défense, se précipita vers l'origine de l'attaque. Une dizaine de loups se trouvaient devant la maison, grognant méchamment.

\- Ce sont ceux de tout à l'heure. Ils sont venus récupérer la petite ! Chuchota Harry affolé.

\- Vous pouvez sortir par la porte de derrière. Dépêchez-vous ! Répondit Severus.

\- Et vous ? Osa demander Harry.

\- As-tu oublié ? Je suis immortel.

Tom ne laissa pas le temps à Harry de répondre et le tira vers la sortie, suivit de Buck et de la petite.

\- Fais-lui confiance, il est puissant ! Par contre, c'est quoi ce chien !? Finit-il par demander. Je déteste les chiens !

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite, surpris par le geste du plus vieux. Il avait beaucoup de mal à dissimuler son trouble.

\- C'est Buck… l'Hippogriffe dont je t'ai parlé.

\- Buck ? Celui qui t'a sauvé la vie ? Parce que tu lui as donné un nom en plus !

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de continuer leur conversation que des hurlements de loups se firent entendre à leur suite. Ils accélèrent le pas et finirent par atteindre l'un des nombreux tunnels qui bordaient la ville.

\- Où a-t-il dit que le bateau se trouvait déjà ?!

\- Par là !

Tom tira à nouveau son bras pour les faire dévier un peu plus loin vers le port où ne se trouvaient que plusieurs petits bateaux et un immense navire de croisière qui attendait sagement ses invités.

\- Ça doit être lui ! Nous n'avons pas le temps de trouver l'ami de Severus. Nous le chercherons ce soir, quand le paquebot sera parti.

Harry hocha la tête pour montrer son accord.

\- Mais comment fait-on pour monter à bord ?

Tom réfléchit quelques secondes et en voyant que les loups ne les chassaient plus, se dirigea vers les différentes cargaisons qui étaient en train d'être hissées sur le bateau.

\- Nous allons nous cacher à l'intérieur.

\- Parce que tu penses que c'est facile !

\- Avec un peu de magie oui.

Et aussi simplement que ça, il souleva l'un des couvercles d'une caisse de marchandises et sauta à l'intérieur de celle-ci. Harry n'eut pas le temps d'hésiter qu'il fut entraîné par un bras impatient.

Ne voyant pas le chien les rejoindre, Tom s'exclama irrité.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'attend le chien !?

Buck, à l'invitation sauta d'un grand bon et se posa à leur côté, prenant bien garde de ne pas donner de coup à l'enfant sur son dos.

\- Après les serpents, c'est les chiens et les enfants ? Toi, tu as vraiment le don d'attirer les ennuis, soupira le Mage en refermant la caisse sur eux et les plongeant ainsi dans le noir complet.

.

* * *

 **Je commence de plus en plus à aimer la tournure des évènements. J'avais beaucoup de mal à avancer sur ce chapitre, car j'en avais un peu marre. L'histoire commençait à devenir répétitive et j'ai donc voulu sortir un peu du cercle que j'avais créé : voyage de ville en ville, etc.**

 **Pour ceux qui l'auraient remarqué, je suis très nul en nom que ce soit pour les villes ou les personnages OC. Achyuta veut dire "impérissable" en Indien, si je me souviens bien. Je ne parle pas du tout Indien, mais j'ai trouvé ce nom dans un livre et j'ai beaucoup aimé. Alors je l'ai utilisé ! ;)**

 **Voilà ! J'espère que la suite vous a plu. Pour le prochain chapitre, qui avance déjà plutôt bien, une surprise vous attend.**

 **Mais sinon j'aimerais savoir vos avis.**

 **Avez-vous des hypothèses sur les origines mystérieuses de Harry ? Quelle est va être cette surprise qui va tout chambouler ?**


	19. Chapter 18

**.**

 **Chapitre 18**

.

\- Mais tu vas arrêter de bouger oui ! S'emporta un mage ténébreux exaspéré. Déjà que nous n'avons pas beaucoup de place, si tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de remuer comme un asticot !

\- Un asticot ? Merci de la comparaison…, s'offusqua un plus petit.

En même temps, c'est sûr que l'espèce de caisse dans laquelle il se trouvait n'était pas très épaisse. Cela faisait au moins une heure et demi qu'ils attendaient. Buck s'était installé sur le côté, protégeant de son corps celui de la petite fille contre d'éventuelles secousses. Même si rien n'avait commencé pour le moment. Harry, lui, était juste devant Tom et on ne pouvait pas dire que ça l'enchantait. Pas alors que ses sentiments étaient aussi indécis. Surtout que le plus vieux ne faisait rien pour arranger la situation à le regarder de cette manière.

Tom, lui, pourtant à deux doigts de faire un malheur devant la bougeotte du jeune homme, ne pouvait s'empêcher de le fixer. Il n'avait en rien oublié ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt. Le fait que pendant un infime instant, il avait voulu l'embrasser. Si Severus n'était pas intervenu, il l'aurait fait. Il aurait goûté à ses lèvres sur un acte irréfléchi.

\- Harry, je crois qu'on devrait mieux se…

Un choc le coupa dans sa tirade, les faisant se heurter l'un contre l'autre. Ça y était, le navire commençait enfin à embarquer les marchandises. Des voix se firent entendre autour d'eux. Les gens commençaient déjà à arriver si Harry en croyait les conversations banales de quelques familles. Certains disaient quitter la ville à cause de la menace des loups, d'autres voulaient simplement ne pas rester une minute de plus ici.

\- N'empêche, comment aucun d'entre eux n'a découvert que ce qui les attaquait n'était pas de simples loups, mais des loups-garous ? Ils ne sont pas très discrets.

\- C'est le travaille de Severus de cacher l'existence du surnaturel aux humains. Il n'est pas immortel pour rien. Il fera tout pour que nous ne soyons pas démasqués, pour que notre monde reste caché, car les humains peuvent parfois être terrifiants.

Il ne rajouta plus rien mais son expression en disait long. Il ne voulait pas en dire plus.

Harry se fit propulser sur Tom à cause d'une nouvelle secousse plus violente et se retrouva le visage plongé dans le cou du plus vieux. Il s'inquiéta aussitôt d'avoir empiré ses blessures. Severus les avait soignés, mais elle n'était pas encore totalement guérie, peu importait les capacités de l'immortel ou celles du demi-sorcier. Il n'eut pas le temps de se plaindre, car les coups continuèrent, les faisant tanguer à l'intérieur de la petite boîte.

\- Heureusement que je suis plutôt résistant sinon je t'aurais déjà vomi dessus, plaisanta Harry qui voulait à léger l'atmosphère.

\- Ce qui n'est pas mon cas.

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux et les fixa sur Tom qui devenait de plus en plus blanc.

\- Ah non ! Tom n'y pense même pas ! Tu dois te retenir !

Mais celui-ci continua de blanchir et ses mains tentèrent tout de même bloquer sa bouche dans une vaine tentative d'empêcher l'inévitable.

\- Non-Attend !

Une secousse plus forte les fit rouler, ce qui échangea leur position. Tom n'en pouvant plus se vida sur le torse du brun. Harry, écœuré, ferma les yeux hoqueta d'horreur et essaya de retenir un gémissement de dégoût. Il n'osait même plus ouvrir les yeux pour voir la catastrophe.

Il prit son courage à deux mains et s'apprêta à étrangler son ami, mais il se figea devant les yeux si noirs de celui-ci qui le dévorait du regard. Tom respirait fortement et de la sueur perlait sur son front. Doucement, il caressa sa joue d'une tendresse qui le laissa pantois. Harry allait lui demander la raison de ce geste, surtout après lui avoir vomi dessus, mais Tom s'écroula sur lui.

\- To-Tom…, articula-t-il difficilement. Il fallait dire que l'homme pesait son poids.

Il voulut à nouveau le dégager, mais c'est à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte que Tom avait perdu connaissance. Paniqué, il le fit glisser à côté de lui et tenta de voir s'il n'avait cogné dans une des blessures, mais aucune ne s'étaient ouverte. Alors il posa rapidement sa main sur le front du plus âgé qu'il découvrit brûlant.

La fièvre… Tom avait de la fièvre, et c'était prévisible.

Severus lui avait bien dit qu'il devait se reposer. Or courir dans son état pour échapper à une meute de loups psychopathes ou encore utiliser sa magie n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler se reposer. Il espérait simplement qu'une fois sur le bateau, il pourrait trouver un endroit où il pourrait s'occuper de lui. Le premier de leur problème était de trouver l'ami de Severus dont il ne connaissait ni le nom, ni l'apparence. C'était parfait ! Vraiment… comment pouvait-il être aussi maudit et malchanceux.

Son corps commençait à sentir et c'était loin d'être agréable. Tom en tombant sur lui avait aussi mis du vomi sur ses vêtements. Les voilà tous les deux couvert de cette substance dégueulasse ! Car, peu importe à quel point Tom pouvait être attirant, son vomi ne l'était sûrement pas !

Buck d'ailleurs s'était un peu éloigné pour ne pas être sali lui aussi. Comme quoi même les oiseaux savaient reconnaître le désagréable quand ils le voyaient.

La caisse avait arrêté de bouger, alors il supposait que leur monter sur le bateau était terminé. Une nouvelle fois, des voix se dirigèrent dans leur direction et Harry dut s'accrocher sur ce qu'il pouvait, car la boîte fut de nouveau transportée, mais cette fois-ci, sur quelque chose à roulettes.

Le trajet ne fut pas long puisque quelques minutes plus tard, ils ne bougeaient plus. Harry attendit quand même encore un peu. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'ils se fassent prendre après tout ça.

Quand il n'entendit vraiment plus rien au bout d'un certain temps, il se permit d'ouvrir légèrement la caisse, ne laissant apparaître que ses yeux. Il faisait sombre, mais quelques petits rayons de soleil traversaient les planches de bois. Il savait qu'il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps avant que le soleil se couche totalement et qu'ils ne voient plus rien. Alors il s'empressa de redresser Tom pour le glisser sur son dos aussi doucement qu'il le pouvait. Buck fit de même avec l'enfant et ils partirent vers l'escalier qui menait à la sortie de la cave.

Cependant, la porte les bloqua dans leur avancée. Peu importe comment ils se débrouillaient, deux jeunes hommes recouverts de vomi, dont l'un inconscient, accompagné d'un chien qui lui aussi portait un enfant inconscient, ne passeraient pas inaperçus. Le moyen le plus sûr serait de trouver une des chambres de la croisière et de s'y glisser. Mais comment savoir laquelle était vide, s'il y en avait bien une, et comment arriver jusqu'à elle ? Une croisière n'était jamais pleine et encore moins dans une ville aussi paumée. Les gens riches n'étaient pas non plus partout.

L'état de Tom ne s'était pas amélioré, et ce n'était sûrement pas avec ses malheureux cachets qu'il avait dans sa sacoche qu'il pourrait l'aider beaucoup. Il soupira et décida de prendre le risque. D'un coup de pied bien placé, il défonça la porte et se dépêcha de sortir. Le chien était très discret comme s'il comprenait que la situation n'était pas à leur avantage. Harry se demanda si tous les Hippogriffes étaient aussi intelligents.

Il ne perdit pas de temps et se dirigea vers le haut, là où il supposait que se trouvaient les chambres comme dans toutes les croisières pour une meilleure vue pour les clients. Les couloirs étaient luxueux avec leurs lustres et leurs parquets cirés. L'argent était bien présent sur ce bateau. Il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs, malgré l'heure tardive. Les invités n'étaient pas encore tous montés et s'il se rappelait ce qu'il savait sur les croisières, il y avait toujours un discours tenu à l'extérieur avant le départ. Il devait profiter de cette occasion ! Alors qu'il allait tourner à une intersection, une brusque nausée le prit. Sa cicatrice le lança comme pour l'avertir. Il fronça les sourcils. Les vagues de douleur commençaient à devenir assez régulières, ce qui l'inquiéta un peu. Ignorant son mal de tête, il partit inconsciemment sur sa gauche faisant s'arrêter son mal-être tout aussi soudainement. Tout cela devenait de plus en plus bizarre.

Ils avaient passé plusieurs portes jusqu'à parvenir à un gros escalier qu'il décida d'emprunter. C'était sans aucun doute pour mener à l'étage des chambres. Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver une chambre, il fallait maintenant qu'elle soit vide.

\- Ha-Harry.

Il se tourna hâtivement vers Tom qui était à demi-conscient.

\- La dernière à droite…, murmura-t-il les yeux fiévreux.

Le brun se dirigea immédiatement vers la chambre indiquée. Il ferma les yeux en respirant un grand coup et l'ouvrit. Enfin… ils pouvaient souffler.

oOoOo

Tom était allongé sur l'un des lits de la pièce, un gant mouillé sur le front et une épaisse couverture sur le corps. Harry avait pris soin de lui retirer ses vêtements qui commençaient à sentir fort, le laissant torse nu et il commença à le nettoyer légèrement. Il n'avait jamais été habitué à faire ce genre de chose et encore moins avec ses pensées bien trop tourmentées en ce moment.

Il n'était pas encore prêt à répondre aux questions qu'ils se posaient. Peut-être ne voulait-il pas assumer tout de suite…Mais assumer quoi ? Que l'homme lui faisait de l'effet ? Et puis quoi encore !

Alors il avait simplement détourné son regard du corps du mage.

Buck et la petite fille étaient dans un autre lit. Il s'approcha d'elle, curieux. Elle avait l'air un peu plus âgé que Clara, mais ressemblait à une petite fille, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, contrairement à la vampire. Cheveux châtains, taches de rousseur, petites fossettes… rien d'étrange se détachait d'elle. Il se demanda ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir les loups-garous. Elle était frêle pour son jeune âge. Il n'était pas sûr qu'elle aurait survécu longtemps.

Une odeur désagréable lui chatouilla le nez. Il le plissa, dégoûté. Le vomi n'était pas vraiment son meilleur ami. Il remonta doucement la couverture sur le grand brun et sur l'enfant et partit dans la salle de bains, se doucher. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie à l'instant et c'était perdre cette satanée odeur répugnante.

oOoOo

Quand il revint, il portait une longue chemise blanche un peu trop grande pour lui, qui lui arrivait en haut des cuisses. Il avait même dû retrousser les manches. C'était la seule qu'il lui restait malheureusement.

Il devait trouver de nouveaux vêtements pour Tom et lui. Les seuls qu'ils avaient emmenés pour leur petit voyage avaient été soit déchirées, soit recouvertes de sang à cause de leur aventure. Sa sacoche était grande mais pas immense non plus. Tant pis, il allait en voler sur le bateau. Avec un peu de chance à l'heure du dîner, personne ne sera à l'étage.

\- Eh bien Buck, tu m'as l'air épuisé.

Le chien releva sa tête dans sa direction et le fixa.

\- Avec tout ça, je n'ai même pas pu te remercier de nous avoir aidés.

Il tendit le bras dans la direction de l'animal et le caressa lentement. Le husky ferma simplement les yeux et profita de ce moment de calme pour s'endormir.

Harry se rappela son rêve. Il était bien sur un bateau. Son pouvoir était vraiment effrayant.

\- Bon, il est temps de partir à la chasse au trésor et découvrir si on ne peut pas trouver à manger et des affaires de rechange. Buck, je te confie les deux autres !

Le chien hocha la tête comme s'il comprenait, ce qui devait sans doute être le cas.

oOoOo

Les couloirs étaient beaucoup plus utilisés puisque quelques personnes s'y trouvaient à présent dans des tenues magnifiques. Harry passait inaperçu dans cet amas de gens, même s'il ne devait pas ressembler à un passager, mais à un serveur ou à un mécanicien du bateau. Il s'en fichait du moment qu'il pouvait se balader à sa guise. Les chambres occupées possédaient toutes un code. Heureusement que ce code était désactivé pour les chambres inoccupées sinon il se serait retrouvé bien embêté.

Maintenant, la question était comment allait-il réussir à s'introduire dans l'une d'elles.

Il observa les différentes portes et l'une d'elles attira son attention. C'était la plus éloignée de toute et la plus discrète, contrairement aux autres qui puaient le luxe. Deux jeunes gens se trouvaient devant à discuter. Le plus grand était un garçon, l'autre, une fille aux cheveux marron. Ils avaient l'air inquiet et jetaient souvent des regards furtifs autour d'eux.

Ils ne devaient pas être plus vieux que lui. Soudain, le garçon attrapa la brune par le bras et lui glissa quelque chose à l'oreille qui lui fit hocher la tête. Tous les deux partir rapidement vers les escaliers.

Il s'approcha de la porte avec curiosité en vérifiant bien que personne ne le regardait et colla son oreille sur celle-ci. Pas un bruit.

Bon… on ne pouvait pas dire que c'était la meilleure idée du siècle, mais il n'avait rien de mieux pour l'instant. Il ne pouvait perdre de temps avec un code qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas, alors il se prépara à défoncer la porte quand il entendit un petit cliquetis qui le fit reculer subitement et se retourner vers la porte d'à côté. Quelqu'un sortit en vitesse de la chambre et sans prendre la peine de fermer la porte, puisqu'elle était automatique, et s'en se soucier d'Harry qui attendait toujours devant la porte d'à côté en tapant n'importe quoi sur le boîtier pour se faire passer pour un client, il courut à la suite des deux jeunes.

Prit d'un réflexe qu'il ne se connaissait, Harry se dépêcha de bloquer la porte avec son pied, avant qu'elle ne se ferme pour de bon. Il soupira de soulagement et profita de l'opportunité pour s'engouffrer à l'intérieur. Une chance pareille ne se représentera pas plusieurs fois, surtout avec lui. C'était d'ailleurs assez étonnant que cela lui arrive, connaissant sa malchance habituelle.

La suite était assez simple. Il s'attendait à plus d'extravagance, mais il n'était pas là pour admirer l'endroit. Il fit bien attention de ne toucher à rien et au lieu de ça, se dirigea directement vers la penderie. Quand il l'ouvrit, il fut ébloui par tous les vêtements. Il retirait ce qu'il venait de dire, l'extravagance n'était pas forcément dans la décoration, mais dans les biens matériaux. Il y avait beaucoup trop de vêtements pour un si petit voyage ! Il se demandait s'ils allaient se changer toutes les heures pour en avoir emmené autant.

Au moins, cela arrangeait bien ses affaires. Avec autant d'affaire, il était sûr qu'une ou deux en moins passeraient inaperçu. Se mordant la langue, il prit avec hésitation, une chemise blanche et un costume noir qui avait l'air à peu près à sa taille, ainsi qu'une autre chemise blanche avec un costume bleu nuit pour Tom. Au moins, cette fois-ci, il passerait vraiment inaperçu. Il allait refermer la penderie quand des bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière la porte de la chambre. Paniqué, il s'enferma à l'intérieur, se cachant derrière les nombreuses vestes. La porte claqua prouvant que des gens venaient d'entrer.

\- Vous êtes bêtes ! Imaginez s'ils nous découvrent ? Dit une voix contrariée. Il faut que tu te changes pour qu'il ne te reconnaisse pas.

\- Ok, attends une seconde. Je vais chercher une nouvelle chemise.

À ces mots, Harry sentit son sang se glacer. Son souffle se coupa quand la porte de la penderie s'ouvrit. Il ferma les yeux, croyant à sa fin, mais la porte se referma aussitôt.

\- Ça y est, j'ai pris la première qui me tombait sous la main.

\- Bien maintenant, on y va.

Les pas s'éloignèrent, jusqu'à quitter la pièce.

Harry soupira de soulagement, en respirant un bon coup. Il ne s'attarda pas, au contraire, il s'empressa d'abandonner les lieux pour rejoindre ses compagnons.

oOoOo

Quand il revint dans leur chambre, Harry tomba sur un tableau assez étrange. Tom était assis sur son lit, une petite fille en pleur entre les bras et tentait désespérément de la calmer sans y parvenir. Buck les regardait sagement à côté du lit. Harry avait du mal à en croire ses yeux. C'était tellement invraisemblable. L'expression qu'affichait le plus vieux était à mourir de rire.

Ce qu'il ne se priva pas de faire.

\- Tu verrais ta tête ! On dirait que t'es constipé !

Sa voix résonna un moment contre les murs, se mélangeant aux pleurs de la fille qui s'étaient d'ailleurs amplifiés.

\- Harry ! S'énerva le grand brun.

Harry sentit son cœur rater un battement au son de son nom prononcé par l'homme. Étrange…  
Pris de pitié pour le pauvre blessé, il finit par s'avancer dans la pièce un sourire aux lèvres.

Tom le fusillait du regard, une expression contrariée sur le visage.

\- Tiens, laisse-moi la prendre.

Harry tendit délicatement ses bras vers l'enfant que Tom lui tendit et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on porte un enfant, lui expliqua-t-il, en ajustant correctement la petite.

Doucement, il commença à la bercer comme il avait vu tant de fois sa dernière mère adoptive le faire avec Arthur. Cela avait été l'un de ses plus beaux moments avec les Hartwood.  
Et dire qu'il pensait avoir tout oublié d'eux si ce n'est leur fin tragique. L'image de sa mère berçant dans ses bras, son petit frère le fit sourire tendrement. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que les larmes de l'enfant s'étaient arrêtées.

Tom, lui, n'avait manqué une miette de ce spectacle. La tendresse, la nostalgie et le brin de tristesse qu'il avait vu passé dans ses yeux si expressifs, l'avaient rendu si beau en cet instant, qu'il n'aurait pu détourner le regard même s'il l'avait voulu. L'attirance pour le jeune homme qui commençait de poindre dans son cœur l'inquiétait. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti ce genre de chose pour quelqu'un.

\- J'ai ramené des vêtements propres si tu veux te changer. Pour ce qui est de la douche, as-tu besoin d'aide ? Avec ces blessures, je ne suis pas sûr que tu puisses faire quoi que ce soit.

\- Je peux m'en occuper moi-même. J'ai bien couru jusqu'au bateau.

Harry hocha la tête et le laissa entrer dans la salle d'eau. Il s'assit à son tour sur le lit et regarda plus attentivement l'enfant qui ne devait pas avoir plus de neuf ans.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es en sécurité ici. Comment tu t'appelles ?

Ses adorables yeux marron le regardèrent comme pour juger de sa sincérité, puis elle répondit d'une toute petite voix, qu'Harry eut du mal à entendre.

\- Hannah… Abbott.

\- Hannah Abbott ? Répéta le brun pour être sûr.

La petite hocha la tête. Harry lui offrit son sourire le plus rassurant.

\- Dis-moi Hannah… Commença-t-il hésitant, te souviens-tu de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Ma maman a été tuée par des loups.

Harry resserra ses bras autour de l'enfant, une expression douloureuse sur le visage. Elle était beaucoup trop mature pour son jeune âge.

\- Ces monstres l'ont tué sous mes yeux.

\- Je sais ce que tu ressens… Ça fait mal…

\- Non ! Personne ne peut savoir ! Des larmes de rage glissaient sur ses joues.

\- Malheureusement si…

La petite le regarda avec colère, mais quand elle vit les yeux douloureux du brun, elle se figea.

\- Mes parents ont été assassinés il y a plusieurs mois. C'est douloureux. On se demande pourquoi cela nous arrive à nous. Pourquoi nous avons été abandonnés… On en vient même à penser que c'était peut-être de notre faute.

La jeune fille recommença à pleurer, mais cette fois-ci d'une profonde tristesse.

\- Pourquoi moi… Continua le brun plongé dans ses souvenirs, pourquoi m'ont-ils laissé tout seul…

Harry comprenait, parce que tout ça, il l'avait vécu.

Il étreignit l'enfant.

\- Tu te sentiras sûrement abandonné, mais sache que tu n'es plus seule. Je suis là maintenant. Je te protégerai, murmura-t-il.

Tout comme Hermione l'avait fait pour moi.

Tom qui avait fini sa douche depuis longtemps n'avait pas osé les interrompre. Il s'était donc posé contre les battants de la porte et regardait avec compassion le tableau qu'il avait sous les yeux.

oOoOo

\- Bon écoute, nous sommes là pour trouver quelqu'un de très spécial, mais nous n'avons pas le droit d'être ici, expliqua Harry à l'enfant, en essuyant ses larmes délicatement avec son pouce.

Celle-ci continua de le regarder avec fatigue.

\- Il faut que vous restiez caché, tu comprends ?

L'enfant hocha la tête.

\- Bien. Je vais descendre dans les cuisines voler un peu de nourriture, mais vous devez rester ici.

La fille hocha une nouvelle fois la tête pour donner son accord.

Harry était déjà habillé de son costume noir. Tom s'était directement habillé après sa douche. Harry l'avait trouvé affreusement sexy dans ce costume bleu nuit et ne cessait de lui jeter des regards.

Comment ne pas se faire remarquer avec un homme aussi beau avec vous ? Franchement, quelle idée d'être aussi séduisant ! Voilà une raison de plus qui le poussait à partir seul.

Tom était blessé, et ne devait pas trop bouger le temps de sa guérison.

\- Par contre, rajouta-t-il en direction de la petite, avec tes vêtements pleins de terre, ça ne doit pas être très confortable. De plus, si plus tard, nous devons nous faire passer pour des clients, ta tenue n'est pas très appropriée.

Tom sourit.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Maintenant que je me sens mieux, je pense pouvoir arranger ça.

Il s'approcha lentement d'Hannah qui l'observait suspicieusement. Elle n'avait pas oublié comment cet homme l'avait tenu quelques minutes auparavant.

D'un tour de main maîtrisé, il transforma la petite robe rouge souillée, en une toute blanche, fait de dentelle et de tissus soyeux. Les chaussures abîmées avaient aussi laissé place à de petites ballerines blanches elles aussi avec des lacets fins. Elle était très mignonne ainsi. On aurait dit à une petite poupée.

Une petite lueur de joie apparut dans son regard, malgré la tristesse toujours présente.

Harry sourit malgré lui. Il espérait qu'elle garderait cette étincelle.

\- Bien, le repas arrive.

Harry se tourna vers Buck en le caressant doucement.

\- Il faut que tu restes sage. Je vais te ramener de quoi manger, je te le promets.

Le chien lui lécha la joue en réponse, le faisant rire. Harry s'approcha de lui et lui chuchota à l'oreille de façon à ce que Tom n'entende pas.

\- Veille sur ma sacoche. Il ne faut surtout pas que quelqu'un mette la main dessus.

Le chien se leva pour se diriger vers la sacoche et s'assit devant elle comme une barrière de protection. Harry n'était même plus surpris de l'intelligence de l'animal. Après Syrée, il savait que les animaux n'étaient pas bêtes contrairement à ce que pensaient beaucoup d'hommes. Leur intelligence était même parfois supérieure.

Il sortit de la chambre, confiant et déterminé.

oOoOo

La salle de réception était époustouflante. Les lustres brillaient au plafond, illuminant les murs de mille nuances grâce au reflet de la lumière sur le verre. Le sol était aussi étincelant de propreté. Harry fut surpris par le peu de personnes présentes. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de passagers ça s'était sûr. Mais avec une ville pareille, ce n'était pas surprenant. Sans s'attarder sur les gens présents, il passa rapidement aussi discrètement qu'il le put. Il ne devait surtout pas se faire repérer. Les cuisines n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres seulement, faisant accélérer les battements de son cœur.

Cependant, un bruit sourd résonna soudainement dans plusieurs haut-parleurs accrochés au plafond, le faisant sursauter.  
Une voix, qui ferait frissonner n'importe qui, s'éleva.

\- Bienvenue sur la première croisière de Lusk en direction du comté de Wiltshire ! C'est un plaisir ce soir d'accueillir des personnes aussi exceptionnelles dans mon humble navire.

Il n'y avait plus un bruit dans la salle, les conversations s'étaient toutes arrêtées. L'étrange voix mécanique était comme déformée. Cela n'avait rien de rassurant. Harry voulut reprendre sa marche pendant que tout le monde était focalisé sur autre chose, mais la voix continua.

\- Je suppose que chacun d'entre vous a reçu les invitations qui vous étaient destinées puisque vous êtes tous là. Vous avez sans doute été surpris de les recevoir, mais votre présence aujourd'hui prouve que vous acceptez d'entrer dans le Dreim : le tournoi qui désignera les personnes qui recevront la récompense tant attendue.

Harry ne comprenait pas un seul mot, mais l'atmosphère pesante qui prit place, le surprit particulièrement. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte sur l'instant, mais tous les convives semblaient à présent se jauger du regard avec des airs menaçants.

Le brun prit le temps de regarder chaque invité. Ils étaient dix.

Un homme aux cheveux gris, plutôt rond, mangeait salement dans le fond de la salle. Il ne prenait même pas le temps d'avaler qu'il enfournait encore de la nourriture dans sa bouche couverte de sauce. Il était accompagné d'une femme beaucoup plus jeune, qui contrairement à lui, se tenait parfaitement et semblait même, être une personne très douce. Celle-ci portait une robe simple mais indéniablement élégante. Sans doute avaient-ils vingt ans de différence s'il en croyait les rides sur le visage de l'homme.

À une autre table, trois jeunes gens écoutaient attentivement les mots qui retentissaient lourdement. Parmi eux, un garçon aux cheveux d'un brun assez clair et ainsi que les deux propriétaires des vêtements qu'il avait volés. Il espérait vraiment qu'ils ne remarqueraient rien.

Plus loin, un autre homme souriait d'une façon si malsaine qu'Harry eut du mal à ne pas se sentir effrayé. Il avait de longs cheveux couleur paille, blonds, le teint pâle, la peau d'un blanc laiteux constellée de taches de rousseur et des rides autour des yeux malgré sa jeunesse.  
Il portait énormément de bijoux extravagants qui devaient coûter une fortune. Pour Harry, il ressemblait surtout à un fils à papa qui pensait que tout lui revenait.

Une vielle dame, assise à côté d'un monsieur du même âge si Harry se fiait à son visage, était installée à la table à côté.

Enfin, sur la dernière table, se trouvait un homme basané fumant tranquillement une pipe, absolument magnifique. Harry devait avouer qu'il était à son goût. Il était gai et il assumait alors pourquoi se mentir ? Le visage carré de l'homme ainsi que son physique avantageux, ne le laissaient pas indifférent. Une personne à sa droite, était couverte des pieds à la tête d'une cape noire. Personne ne pouvait voir son visage, ce qui était assez étrange. Personne ne semblait non plus s'en offusquer.

\- Je vais à présent appeler le nom de chacun des invités pour lancer officiellement le départ des festivités, résonna une nouvelle fois la voix grave.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Alors comme ça la raison de cette croisière était un jeu ? Lui qui pensait que c'était pour fuir cette ville.

\- Cornelius Fudge et concubine Aubrey Bertram, Croupton Jr. Bartemius, Maria Roseberry ainsi que son majordome Alfred Burgam, Edward et Lilith Dowling ainsi que leur ami Isaac Wilson, Blaise Zabini et monsieur Thuban qui remplace Mme Zabini.

Thuban ? Drôle de nom pour un humain. Thuban était une ancienne étoile égyptienne indiquant le pôle Nord. Il avait dû faire un devoir sur la constellation du Dragon or elle contenait l'étoile Thuban. C'était assez rare de porter son nom.

\- Je viens d'apprendre que nous avons des invités de dernières minutes, intervint leur propriétaire du bateau sortant Harry de ses interrogations.

Il sentit son cœur accélérer à ces mots. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait qu'il devait partir le plus rapidement possible.

\- Ils n'ont pas eu d'invitation, mais ils sont tout à fait conviés aux festivités.

Harry n'osa plus bouger. Le coin où il se trouvait n'était pas éclairé alors il était protégé par l'obscurité, mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Bienvenue à nos nouveaux participants.

Son cœur était sur le point de lâcher. Son instinct lui disait de fuir sur-le-champ.

\- Annah Abbot.

Harry sursauta. C'était impossible !

\- Tom Elvis Jesusor.

Harry sentit son sang se glacer. Les gens attablés se lançaient des regards surpris et étrangement curieux.

\- et enfin, notre dernier invité, Harry James Potter.

À ce nom, Harry sentit son corps trembler. Harry James Potter. Comment cet homme avait-il pu les repérer aussi vite. Mais surtout, comment connaissait-il son nom complet ?

oOoOo

Harry n'avait pas bougé. Il craignait qu'au moindre mouvement, il se fasse prendre. Déjà qu'ils avaient été découverts. Il n'y avait même plus de raison de se cacher puisque toutes les personnes de ce bateau étaient désormais au courant de leur présence. Les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent soudainement. Et ce fut un Tom dans toute sa splendeur qui apparut aux yeux de tous, tenant la main d'Annah qui le suivait de près. Buck était près d'eux et son port altier était assez étrange pour un chien.  
Harry fut si surpris de les voir ici devant tous les passagers, qu'il resta figé sur place.

Le mage avait un visage dur et déterminé malgré les regards posés sur eux. Le petit brun sentit son corps avancer tout seul dans leurs directions. Quand le grand brun le vit avec des yeux effrayés, il s'expliqua.

\- Il y a aussi des haut-parleurs dans les chambres. Je crois que maintenant nous n'avons plus besoin de nous cacher.

Harry sentit son cœur se calmer un peu. L'air calme et apaisant du plus âgé le rassura. Celui-ci n'avait pas l'air très inquiet alors la situation ne devait pas être si catastrophique qu'elle semblait l'être.

\- Bien, maintenant que tous les invités sont réunis dans la salle de réception, le tournoi va pouvoir commencer. Les règles du jeu sont simples, ceux qui survivent, gagnent et pourront recevoir le pouvoir éternel. Vous n'avez qu'une seule chose à faire : survivre jusqu'à la fin du voyage.

Un click distinct se fit entendre.

\- Vous êtes maintenant coincé dans cette pièce jusqu'à la fin de la première épreuve. Il n'y a plus personne sur le bateau à part vous, car tous les employés ont déjà quitté le navire. Vous êtes seul maître de votre avenir désormais. Pour ce premier jeu, il vous suffit de trouver la réponse à trois énigmes. Rien de bien méchant. Elles me permettront seulement de mesurer votre talent. Pour chaque bonne réponse, quelque chose qui vous rapprochera un peu plus de la victoire vous sera attribuez. Cependant… il fit une pause dans son récit.

\- …à chaque mauvaise réponse, vous perdrez l'un de vos biens les plus précieux. Je vous conseille de réfléchir attentivement à vos réponses, car il n'y aura pas de secondes chances.

Les invités se redressèrent un par un, prêt à relever le défi.

\- Bien, commençons. C'est l'histoire de deux sœurs. Aux funérailles de leur mère, elles aperçoivent un jeune homme qu'elles n'avaient encore jamais vu. C'est le coup de foudre, elles tombent éperdument amoureuses de lui. Quelques jours plus tard, le corps de l'une des sœurs est retrouvé. C'est la seconde qui l'a tué. La question est de savoir pour quel motif ? Si vous avez la réponse, notez-là sur l'une des nombreuses tablettes placées sur votre table.

Les invités commencèrent déjà à marquer leur réponse sur le petit écran placé sur chacune des tables. Tom prit sa main doucement et les dirigèrent vers la dernière table de la salle. Ils s'assirent rapidement. Harry prit bien soin d'aider Annah à s'installer correctement.

\- Veux-tu inscrire la réponse ?

Harry hocha la tête. Si Tom lui faisait assez confiance pour ne pas les tuer, il était content.

\- Bien toutes les réponses sont maintenant répertoriées.

\- Est-ce que c'est l'énigme !? Coupa l'homme rond qui n'avait toujours pas cessé de s'empiffrer. Vous vous foutez-moi !? La réponse me paraît évidente !

La femme à ses côtés paraissait extrêmement mal à l'aise.

\- C'est par jalousie !

Harry ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un rire s'attirant le regard de tous les passagers. Il rougit de honte devant l'attention soudaine. L'homme lui avait rappelé pendant quelques instants, rappelé son Oncle Vernon. Le comportement outrageant et ridicule de l'homme était très semblable.

\- Ma réponse te fait rire ?! Beugla l'homme qui postillonna sans s'en rendre compte sur la jeune femme à sa droite.

\- Cornelius…, murmura-t-elle pour tenter de l'apaiser.

Mais cela ne fit qu'empirer la situation puisque le dit Cornelius, la frappa brutalement choquant Harry au plus haut point.

\- T'ai-je demandé quelque chose ?

\- No-non, chuchota-t-elle en baissant la tête.

\- Excusez-moi pour cet éclat de rire, intervint Tom les yeux durs, mon ami n'a nullement voulu vous offenser. Cependant, votre réponse était assez… décevante.

\- Ah, parce que vous connaissez la réponse, vous !?

\- C'est exact et je suis sûr de ne pas être le seul n'est-ce pas ?

Un rire résonna une nouvelle fois, mais Harry n'en était absolument pas le propriétaire. Le jeune homme qu'Harry avait trouvé effrayant était pris dans un fou rire.

\- Comment quelqu'un d'aussi idiot peut-il espérer gagner ce tournoi ! S'esclaffa-t-il. C'était d'une simplicité pourtant…

Malgré le visage de plus en plus rouge de colère de Cornelius Fudge, il continua :

\- La réponse est qu'elle espérait simplement que le gars se pointerait de nouveau aux funérailles !

Harry savait que c'était la bonne réponse. Son année sur la psychologie allait enfin lui servir. C'était une horrible énigme, mais la vie pouvait être bien plus cruelle. Elle avait souvent été utilisée dans les tests pour déceler la psychopathie chez quelqu'un.

Une petite mélodie s'éleva.

\- Bonne réponse.

\- Cornelius Fudge et Aubrey Bertram ont échoué.

 _Ça veut dire que nous sommes tous des psychopathes endormis. Pas très rassurant..._

Harry était sûr que la femme avait eu la bonne réponse. Mais l'idiot qui lui servait de compagnon ne lui laissait absolument rien faire.

\- Votre punition est la destruction totale de votre maison.

\- Quoi ! Comment avez-vous-

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que l'énigme suivante était déjà lancée.

\- Vous vous situez dans une salle fermée de l'extérieur. Impossible de forcer les portes. Elles sont faîtes d'un métal si solide que vous vous briseriez un membre si vous tentiez de les forcer. Si vous deviez vous enfuir, que feriez-vous ? Il existe plusieurs bonnes réponses. Vous êtes aussi en droit d'utiliser tout ce qui se trouve entre ces murs. Vous avez vingt minutes.

Puis les haut-parleurs s'éteignirent, plongeant la pièce dans un silence pesant.

Un écran surélevé dans le fond derrière eux s'alluma affichant le compte à rebours.

Harry s'humecta les lèvres. Ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge. Tous avaient déjà commencé à réfléchir à la solution. L'homme à la peau foncée s'était levé, laissant son ami à la cape et regardait attentivement la structure de la porte la plus à droite ainsi que la serrure. Il n'était pas le seul d'ailleurs. Tous les autres s'étaient levés à leur tour. Cornelius Fudge lui s'était éloigné pour rejoindre l'homme à la pipe. Harry en profita pour s'approcher de la jolie Aubrey Bertram pour s'excuser auprès d'elle. C'était après tout de sa faute si l'homme l'avait frappé.

\- Mlle, hésita-t-il.

Celle-ci se retourna et lui offrit un sourire tendre qui le déstabilisa.

\- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure.

\- Oh ! Mais ce n'est absolument pas nécessaire. Mon fiancé s'énerve facilement. Ce serait plutôt à moi de m'excuser, il est très stressé par son travail en ce moment. Il faut le pardonner.

Harry ne dit rien, mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Le stress n'était sûrement pas une raison pour frapper quelqu'un et encore moi la femme avec laquelle l'autre allait se marier. C'était même très pathétique de la part de Fudge.

Tom, de son côté, avait commencé à caresser les cheveux d'Annah en lui murmurant qu'il allait faire le tour des lieux pour trouver la solution.  
L'énigme n'en était pas vraiment une puisqu'il fallait simplement qu'il arrive à ouvrir l'une des portes. Mais quelque chose l'avait interpellé lors du message. Ils pouvaient utiliser n'importe quoi dans la salle. Cette information n'avait pas été dite par hasard. Rien n'était jamais laissé par hasard.

Alors contrairement aux autres qui s'étaient focalisés sur les portes, il se concentra surtout sur la constitution de la salle. Celle-ci était faite de telle manière, quelle paraissait symétrique. Les murs tapissés en rouge sang donnaient un sentiment de luxe et d'extravagance aux lieux. Tom préférait généralement la sobriété, mais il devait avouer que la couleur donnait un très bon résultat. C'était généralement ce qu'on attendait d'une croisière de luxe. Les meubles en bois d'acajou rajoutaient à la décoration une touche de simplicité bienvenue, qui se complétait parfaitement avec le reste. Pour finir, des tableaux étaient dispersés un peu partout dans la pièce. Ils étaient inestimables. Tom se demanda s'il ne s'agissait pas de simples copies, mais il en doutait.

Harry le rejoignit. Le plus vieux ne le regarda pas, les yeux toujours rivés sur un tableau en particulier. Un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

\- Pourquoi restes-tu fixé sur ce tableau ?

\- Harry, tu me fais confiance ?

\- Oui pourquoi ?

\- Allons-nous asseoir. Les vingt minutes sont bientôt écoulées.

Harry, curieux, demanda.

\- Mais… et la réponse ?

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en inquiéter. Allez, viens.

Ils partirent s'asseoir et Tom prit encore une fois la petite tablette pour y inscrire sa réponse.

\- Il ne vous reste qu'une minute pour terminer d'écrire votre raisonnement, intervint la voix électronique.

Harry ne put empêcher son regard de dériver vers la table du bronzé et de l'encapuchonner. Celui-ci n'avait pas du tout bougé au contraire de son ami. Il était resté droit comme s'il connaissait déjà la réponse. L'homme releva un peu la tête vers lui en sentant son regard et Harry crut voir un instant, deux orbes d'un gris métallique, absolument magnifiques.

Ces yeux lui semblaient familiers… Il avait l'impression que ce regard pourrait l'engloutir entièrement.

.

* * *

 **Voilà... mon dieu que cette fic commence à prendre une ampleur inattendue ! Je n'ai pas mis de petits mots au début, car j'ai préféré vous laisser lire tranquillement.**  
 **Je reviens donc avec un long chapitre qui j'espère vous aura plus. J'avais promis une surprise, mais je trouve plus original de vous laisser la deviner. J'aimerais beaucoup entendre vos hypothèses. L'indice était gros quand même !**

 **Enfin, je tenais à remercier tous ceux qui lisent ma fic et prennent le temps de laisser un petit commentaire. Ça m'aide beaucoup d'avoir votre avis, car j'avoue que j'ai parfois beaucoup de doutes sur la qualité de mon histoire.**

 **Je préfère aussi vous prévenir que je ne posterais sans doute pas avant longtemps (pas trop non plus, pas d'inquiétude!), car le Bac n'est plus qu'à quelques semaines et je souhaite me concentrer entièrement sur mes révisions. Une fois celui-ci finit, je pense aussi que le temps entre chaque chapitre sera beaucoup moins long.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Me revoilà ! Désolé pour cette longue absence, mais il fallait que je me consacre vraiment à mes études. Je suis tout de même désolée. Pour me faire pardonner, je vous ai réservé une surprise dans ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et merci pour tous vos avis qui me permettent d'avancer !**

 **J'aimerais dédier ce chapitre à Serelya Prongs. Merci pour ton soutient !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 19**

.

\- Quatre groupes ont trouvé la bonne réponse.

Harry frissonna. La deuxième énigme venait à peine de se terminer que la voix artificielle avait donné le résultat.

\- Vous n'êtes que quatre groupes à avoir trouvé l'une des deux réponses attendues, reprit-elle. La table numéro 3, la numéro 6, la 8 et enfin la 1.

Harry s'empressa de vérifier le numéro de sa table et il soupira en voyant le 1 qu'affichait la tablette en haut à gauche. C'était une drôle de façon d'organiser des équipes, mais pour le coup, il s'en fichait. Il vit Cornelius Fudge devenir de plus en plus rouge. Il ne faisait sans doute pas parti des gagnants.

En revanche, la table du grand métissé était toujours aussi calme. La seule chose qui lui permit de savoir s'ils avaient réussi était le petit sourire désobligeant que le jeune homme à la pipe arborait. C'était la même chose pour la vieille femme ainsi que pour l'homme au sourire mesquin. Les trois adolescents en revanche avaient l'air déçu.

\- Les autres, vous perdez cent mille livres sur chacun de vos comptes en banc.

\- QUOI ! Hurla Fudge.

\- Bien maintenant la dernière énigme, reprit la voix mécanique sans se soucier de l'interruption. Mais avant, mangez donc un peu.

Les portes s'ouvrir soudainement et des plateaux poussés par de petits robots furent apporté à chacune des tables. Les invités avaient déjà tous mangé, mais eux n'avaient rien eu sous la dent depuis pas mal de temps maintenant. Annah était morte de faim. Quand le plateau fut posé sur leur table, elle n'hésita pas une seconde et se mit à dévorer son repas. Tom hésita, mais prit tout de même une bouchée pour s'assurer que la nourriture n'était pas empoissonnée.  
Harry en le voyant continuer, mangea à son tour et posa une assiette pleine à ses pieds pour Buck.

\- Tom quelle était la réponse pour les portes ? Demanda-t-il soudainement, intrigué.

\- Le tableau.

\- Quoi ?

\- Le tableau au milieu de la pièce, si tu regardes attentivement, tu peux voir qu'il contraste avec les autres par sa couleur. Il est aussi moins stable que les autres.

\- Ce qui veut dire ?

Harry ne comprenait pas vraiment où il voulait en venir.

\- Il y a un passage derrière. Quand je l'ai touché un peu, j'ai pu sentir un courant d'air provenir de derrière.

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

\- Un passage !?

Tom se dépêcha de poser sa main sur la bouche du brun.

\- Chut, si nous sommes les seules à l'avoir trouvé, ça pourra toujours nous servir plus tard. Évite de gueuler !

\- Ok, chuchota-t-il en s'insultant mentalement.

Le garçon au visage cruel, Croupton Jr. s'il ne se trompait pas, s'avança vers eux.

Harry posa le petit morceau de quiche dans son assiette et se leva pour le saluer même s'il n'était pas très motivé pour le faire.

\- Alors c'est vous les personnes qui se sont rajoutées au voyage ? Demanda-t-il aussitôt.

Il sourit et tendit la main vers Harry.

\- Je suis Croupton.

Harry prit sa main, hésitant. Cet homme ne lui inspirait aucune confiance.

\- Vous venez pour la récompense ?

\- La récompense ?

 _C'est vrai que la voix en a parlé tout à l'heure._

\- Vous ne savez pas ?

L'homme fut quelque peu déstabilisé devant cette réponse.

\- Alors pourquoi être venu ?

\- Une affaire à régler, répondit Harry mal à l'aise.

\- Vous savez au moins qu'ici, vous ne pourrez sortir tant que le jeu ne prendra pas fin ?

\- Je crois que je m'en suis rendu compte.

Harry était agacé. Cet homme n'était-il pas en train de le prendre pour un imbécile ?

Les autres convives faisaient eux-aussi connaissance. Croupton, lui, n'avait pas quitté des yeux le petit brun. Il adorait les jolies choses et cette pièce en était remplie. Il se ferait un plaisir de les découvrir une par une en commençant par ce jeune homme aux yeux divins. De toute façon, personne ne lui avait jamais résisté.

Harry le trouvait, pour sa part, affreusement lourd et arrogant. Ça faisait au moins dix minutes que l'homme essayait de lui faire la conversation en étant beaucoup trop tactile à son goût. Il comprenait maintenant les filles qui se faisaient tripoter dans les transports en commun. Lui n'avait qu'une seule envie, donner une bonne raclé à ce pervers. Quand il sentit pour la troisième fois, une main frôler ses fesses, il se retourna dans l'intention de rembarrer violemment l'homme, mais quelqu'un le tira en arrière en le dégageant des bras du blond pour le plaquer contre un corps ferme.

Tom avait suivi l'échange de loin et voyait bien qu'Harry commençait sérieusement à perdre patience. Alors il se leva et tira le plus petit vers lui pour lui venir en aide. Il passa doucement un bras autour de sa hanche et son regard se durcit pour bien mettre en garde le Don Juan de ne pas poser ses pattes sur Harry. Il voyait bien la lueur dans les yeux de cet homme prétentieux qui ne cherchait qu'à assouvir son désir sans jamais se préoccuper de ses victimes. Les deux se défièrent du regard, mais Croupton finit par se replier temporairement et changea de proie pour le moment.

\- Merci, murmura le plus jeune qui soupira de soulagement.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je pense que vu le nombre de personnes sur ce bateau, nous trouverons rapidement l'ami de Severus et on pourra quitter cet endroit.

Harry acquiesça même s'il n'était pas totalement rassuré. Rien n'était jamais aussi simple quand on portait le nom d'Harry Potter.

oOoOo

Harry et Tom étaient couchés sur le grand lit de la chambre qu'ils avaient en quelque sorte emprunté. Aucun des deux ne parlait. Harry en rentrant dans leur chambre quelques heures auparavant avait trouvé dans leur penderie des dizaines de vêtements pour Annah, Tom et lui. La voix artificielle avait expliqué que c'était leur récompense pour avoir répondu à la première énigme et que la suite arriverait plus tard.  
Ils faisaient partie des groupes ayant répondu à chaque énigme correctement. La dernière avait été d'une facilité déconcertante. Cette fois-ci, ils avaient tous répondu juste. Il se souvenait de chaque mot.

 _Un homme reçoit un appel au travail l'informant que sa femme a été tuée. La police lui demande de venir identifier le corps. L'homme monte dans sa voiture et se rend sur la scène de crime où il est arrêté pour meurtre. Pour quelle raison ?_

Sur le coup, il n'avait pas compris, mais ensuite, il avait vite trouvé. La seule façon pour l'homme de savoir où elle était morte, c'était de l'avoir tué. Tom, lui, avait été plus rapide et avait directement saisi la tablette en répondant à la question.  
Annah tombait pratiquement de sommeil alors Harry était parti la coucher dans la petite chambre près de la salle de bains et avait demandé à Buck de rester auprès d'elle pour ne pas la laisser seule. Et c'est comme ça qu'Harry et le mage se retrouvaient, tous les deux, couchés sur ce lit double à attendre le sommeil. Cependant, les deux étaient beaucoup trop tendus pour ça. Ils se tournaient le dos d'une manière assez embarrassante.

\- Tu dors ? Chuchota Harry au bout d'un moment.

\- J'essaye, répondit l'autre froidement.

Harry n'osa plus rien dire de peur d'énerver le plus vieux.

\- Mais bon…, rajouta celui-ci, vu comment j'arrive pas à fermer l'œil, tu peux… me parler si tu… veux.

Harry, surpris, se tourna prestement vers le brun et haussa les sourcils en voyant la légère rougeur sur les joues du plus vieux. Tom… rougissait.

Il rougissait ! C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait rougir et peu importe à quel point la lumière de la lune qui traversait le hublot était faible, il parvenait parfaitement à la voir. Face à cette réaction qu'il trouvait adorable, il rit doucement, heureux de découvrir cette nouvelle facette de sa personnalité.

\- Tu te moques de moi ? Murmura le grand brun, indigné.

Le sourire du plus jeune s'agrandit. Tom se tourna vers lui dans l'intention de s'énerver contre lui, mais il se figea brusquement. Ils étaient maintenant allongés face à face et il avait la vision la plus séduisante qu'il eut de toute sa vie : Harry les cheveux en bataille et les yeux brillants, sa chemise blanche ouverte de quelques boutons laissant apparaître sa peau délicieusement bronzée, éclairée par les rayons de la lune et enfin, ce sourire que formaient ses lèvres pleines et rosées.

À ce moment-là, le garçon était indéniablement désirable. Tom en perdit la voix.

Quelque chose chatouilla soudainement son odorat, une légère odeur qu'il avait crue ne jamais pouvoir sentir : une parcelle de l'odeur d'Harry. Il n'en croyait pas, c'était infime, mais il pouvait la sentir très clairement comme ci, elle n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller totalement. Et cela le rendit fou. Attiré par cette fragrance délicieuse, il s'approcha de plus en plus. Ils pouvaient désormais sentir le souffle chaud de l'autre contre leur visage. Harry observait les lèvres du brun se rapprocher. Jamais ils n'avaient senti une telle attirance. Ils se fixèrent un moment dans les yeux, leurs visages plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, envahis d'émotions qu'ils leur avaient jusqu'à présent, toujours été inconnues.

\- Tom…, souffla Harry, d'une petite voix troublée. Je crois que…

Le cœur de Tom rata un battement. Depuis quand la voix du brun était-elle aussi sexy ?

\- Chuuut… ne dis rien. Tu sais que je ne suis pas doué avec les sentiments, l'arrêta-t-il.

Son visage s'approcha d'avantage et Harry pouvait jurer qu'ils respiraient à présent le même air. Son corps était en feu et sa poitrine battait à un rythme tellement élevé qu'il se demanda si le plus vieux pouvait l'entendre. Pris d'une envie beaucoup trop forte, Harry combla la distance entre eux et l'embrassa. Au contact de leurs lèvres, ils lâchèrent tous les deux un soupir d'aise.

 _Enfin…_

Les deux avaient fermé les yeux savourant les sensations qui les parcouraient sur le moment. Tom perdit toutes pensées cohérentes. La chaleur du corps collé contre le sien, le souffle léger sur son visage et la douceur humide des lèvres, l'embrasèrent entièrement. Il approfondit instantanément le baiser.

Cette saveur était exquise.

Harry plaça ses mains dans les cheveux du brun, les caressant. Il lâcha un gémissement en sentant Tom agripper sa taille avec force afin de le presser encore plus. Ce son résonna dans les oreilles du plus vieux, qui sentit ses poils se hérisser, son cœur s'accélérer et son estomac se nouer. Leurs lèvres se mouvaient à un rythme effréné et leurs langues se rejoignirent avec autant de fougue. Cela dura des secondes, des minutes, des heures, ils ne savaient plus tellement, ils s'étaient complètement coupés du monde. Harry parvenait difficilement à retenir ses gémissements, ce qui excitait Tom au plus au point, le forçant à se faire violence pour ne pas aller trop loin. Le manque de souffle finit par se sentir et Harry, finit par se séparer à contre cœur. Tom le trouva magnifique ; la respiration erratique, les lèvres gonflées, et les joues rouges.

Le plus âgé était dans un état second et le désir qui commençait à se former dans son bas-ventre le poussa à se pencher à nouveau. Il en voulait plus. Cela en devenait douloureux, affreusement douloureux.

\- Je n'ai jamais ressenti un truc pareil, gémit Harry en serrant sa poitrine avec force. J'ai l'impression d'étouffer et que tout mon corps va exploser ! C'est… insupportable !

Tom ferma les yeux douloureusement et parcourut le visage du plus jeune de baisers papillons d'une extrême douceur. Il commença par le front, puis les joues, et chuchota toujours plus bas.

\- Je sais… je ressens la même chose, finit-il en lui embrassant le bout du nez.

Il se détacha lentement pour qu'ils puissent se regarder dans les yeux. Ce moment précieux était tout nouveau pour chacun d'eux. Ils ne pouvaient même pas mettre de mots sur leurs émotions tellement ils n'étaient pas doués avec les sentiments. Harry était déjà sorti avec des hommes, mais cela n'avait jamais été aussi intense. Désespérés, ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, avec une passion dévorante et insatiable. Les yeux d'Harry étaient devenus entièrement dorés, mais aucun n'y fit attention, continuant de se bouffer la langue.

Le plus jeune repensa à sa rencontre avec lui, leur première altercation, leur fuite dans la forêt, et toutes leurs aventures. Cet homme au passé trouble, cet homme avec quatre foutues personnalités en lui, cet homme grincheux et pire que sexy, l'homme qui avait totalement bouleversé sa vie : Tom Elvis Jedusor.

Celui-ci, de son côté, n'en pensait pas moins. Le jour où Harry Potter était entré dans sa vie, il avait mis un bordel pas possible. Lui et ses yeux trop verts, à la fois hypnotisant et déstabilisant, lui et son charme indéniable lui et sa putain de malchance !

Ils soupirèrent tous les deux mentalement. Ils étaient vraiment dans la merde.

oOoOo

Le réveil fut doux le lendemain matin. Harry se sentait profondément serein. Une sensation de bien-être parcourait ses veines. Il se sentait enfin reposé. Un corps chaud à ses côtés se colla à son dos, finissant de le réveiller pour de bon. Il ouvrit les yeux brusquement, les évènements d'hier lui revenant à l'esprit. Il rougit furieusement en se rappelant les baisers. Après ça, ils s'étaient endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, oubliant complètement leur situation. Quand il se tourna, il fit Tom dormir profondément, son torse se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration. Comment pouvait-il lui faire face après ça !

Ils étaient quoi d'ailleurs, en couple ? Amant ?

... Sexfriend ?

Frustré, il se prit rageusement la tête dans les mains, tirant ses cheveux au passage. Rien ne lui disait que Tom considérait ça comme quelque chose de sérieux. Il voyait peut-être les choses comme une simple attirance mutuelle et rien de plus.

Il soupira finalement, et dirigea son regard vers la porte de la chambre d'Annah. Ce fut seulement à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua l'état de leur chambre. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant toute cette pagaille. Les meubles étaient renversés un peu partout dans la pièce, les coussins déchirés en morceaux sur le sol. On aurait dit qu'une tempête était passée par là. Quelqu'un était-il entré pendant la nuit ?

'Je dirais plutôt que c'est toi qui as fait ça !'

Harry sursauta violemment en entendant cette voix. Il regarda prestement autour de lui pour trouver son propriétaire, mais il n'y avait que lui et Tom dans la pièce.

'Tu ne risques pas de me trouver, je suis dans ta tête.'

\- Qui es-tu ?

Maintenant qu'il y prêtait attention la voix était douce et féminine.

'Je ne peux pas te dire mon nom, mais sache que je suis là pour t'aider.'

\- Est-ce que je deviens fou ? Tom a un trouble de la personnalité multiple et je suis maintenant schizophrène !?

'Pas du tout, je suis bien réelle. Tout comme toi, j'ai un corps humain et une âme. Je peux simplement te parler car je suis télépathe.'  
 _  
Télépathe ?_ Pensa-t-il.

'Oh ne fais pas l'étonner ! Je sais très bien que toi et tes amis connaissez l'existence du surnaturel ! Après tout l'homme qui t'accompagne est un Mage !'

 _Comment le sais-tu ?_

'Je lis les pensées, je te rappelle !'

Cette fille commençait sérieusement à l'énerver. Son ton était condescendant comme si elle parlait à un idiot.

'Peut-être par ce que tu en es un ?'

 _Ne lis pas mes pensées !_ S'exclama toujours mentalement un Harry indigné.

'Si ça peut te rassurer, je ne suis dans ta tête que depuis ce matin. Je ne vous ai donc pas vu vous bouffer la bouche hier soir.'

Il rougit furieusement à cet aveu, puis se cacha le visage avec ses mains, bien trop embarrassé.

'Car d'après ce que j'ai vu à travers tes souvenirs ce matin, c'était chaud bouillant !' Dit-elle pour rajouter une couche.

La voix s'était faite malicieuse et un léger rire envahit sa tête prouvant que la fille qui lisait impunément, était amusée.  
Harry se souvint de ce qu'elle avait dit un peu plus tôt.

C'est moi qui ai fait ça, bafouilla-t-il ayant du mal à y croire.

'Pourtant… Rien d'étonnant, tu vas bientôt te réveiller.'

 _Me réveiller ?_

'Tu le découvriras en temps voulu. En attendant, je suis seulement là pour te mettre en garde. Tu ne dois pas utiliser ton pouvoir sur ce bateau, s'ils apprennent que tu es là, vous serez en danger. Je sais que c'est dur à faire pour toi, mais laisse les choses se passer. Ne te mêle pas des affaires des autres convives et surtout fais-toi petit !'

 _Pourquoi ?_

'Ce bateau est dangereux…'

Harry sentit la présence se faire de moins en moins présente jusqu'à totalement disparaître. Au même moment, un grognement à sa droite se fit entendre. Le brun vit les yeux du plus vieux commencer à bouger sous ses paupières. Il frissonna d'appréhension. Il n'était absolument pas prêt à lui faire face ! Les yeux papillonnèrent et un bâillement échappa au plus vieux. Quand ces yeux s'ouvrirent finalement, ils tombèrent aussitôt dans ceux gênés d'Harry. Mais alors que le plus jeune allait parler, il se figea en remarquant quelque chose d'inhabituel. Les beaux yeux noirs de Tom avaient laissé place à un marron semblable à ceux d'Hermione.

\- Haly Potté ? Demanda d'une petite voix la vraisemblablement nouvelle personnalité.

Harry ne sut que répondre alors il hocha la tête malgré son nom écorché.

\- T'es ami avec Oncle Tom ? Continua-t-il toujours avec une voix plus aiguë et les yeux brillants.

\- Je… oui. Serais-tu par hasard Thomas ? Questionna-t-il se doutant déjà de la réponse.

Un immense sourire prit place sur les lèvres du plus vieux, plus si vieux que ça, à cet instant.

\- Oui ! Thomas ! Mon nom est Thomas Marvolo Riddle !

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Je sais qu'il n'est pas très long, mais maintenant que mes épreuves sont finies, je posterais plus régulièrement. Merci d'avoir lu et dites-moi ce que vous pensez du véritable rapprochement entre nos deux héros.**


	21. Chapter 20

**Voilà la suite !**

 **Alors déjà, merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. J'ai vraiment hâte de connaître vos avis sur ce nouveau chapitre.**

 **Exceptionnellement et comme ma fic commence à prendre de l'ampleur, je vais récapituler les personnes qui sont, pour l'instant, présentes sur le navire pour que vous puissiez vous y retrouver :**

Maria Roseberry et Alfred Burgam,  
Cornelius Fudge et Aubrey Bertram  
Edward et Lilith Dowling ainsi que leur ami Isaac Wilson  
Thuban et Blaise Zabini  
Barty Crouton Jr.  
Annah Habbot, Harry et Tom et Buck  
Télépathe ?  
Voix électronique ?

 **Ensuite, voilà un petit résumé du chapitre précédent pour ceux qui le souhaitent :**

Après avoir infiltré le bateau, Harry, Tom, Annah et Buck se retrouvent forcé à participer au mystérieux tournoi que les invités semblent avoir choisi d'intégrer de leur plein gré. Réussissant correctement la première épreuve en répondant correctement aux trois énigmes, ils ont enfin droit à une pose et se mettent au lit. Cependant, l'odeur d'Harry qui avait disparu jusqu'à présent commence petit à petit à se libérer. Tom, enivré par elle et Harry, prit d'une pulsion subite, s'embrassent et s'endorment dans les bruns l'un de l'autre. À son réveil Harry découvre la chambre complètement renversée et saccagée. Une mystérieuse voix dont la propriétaire se dit télépathe, fait son apparition et explique qu'il est la cause de la tempête qui s'est déroulée dans la chambre. Enfin, au moment où Harry pense s'être enfin rapproché de Tom, le petit Thomas la plus jeune personnalité, prend la place de Tom. La situation n'aurait pas pu être pire…

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **.**

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 20**

.

C'était très étrange de voir le corps très mature de Tom se comporter comme un enfant de six ans.

\- C'est oncle Tommy qui a parlé à Thomas de Ryry. Il a dit que tu étais très gentil ! Il a aussi dit que Ryry aimerait beaucoup Thomas. Ryry aime Thomas ?

Harry se sentit fondre au ton inquiet et curieux de l'enfant. Il était adorable.

\- Bien sûr que j'aime Thomas ! Qui ne pourrait t'aimer !

À cette réponse, un nouveau sourire lui fut adressé, faisant craquer Harry qui prit le garçon dans ces bras. Voir le visage souriant de Tom même si ce n'était pas vraiment de son fait, le rendait bizarre, très guimauve. Il aimait ce sourire. Harry se promit de faire sourire plus souvent le plus âgé quand il reviendrait à lui. En attendant le bout de chou dans ses bras était absolument craquant.

Ce n'était, en revanche, pas du tout le bon moment pour un changement de personnalité. Ils étaient bloqués sur un bateau sans doute dangereux. Le choc de leurs baisers avaient-ils été si fort, pour que Tom ait laissé la place à une autre personnalité ?

\- Harry ?

Le brun sursauta et se retourna vers Annah qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte suivi de Buck. Ils devaient offrir un spectacle étrange : lui prenant dans ses bras un Tom tout souriant.

\- Tom a un trouble de la personnalité multiple et il vient de changer de personnalité. C'est maintenant un enfant de six ans du nom de Thomas, lâcha-t-il d'un coup sans aucun tact. Voilà ! Maintenant, c'est dit !

Annah contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, n'insista pas. Elle n'était pas étonnée vu tout ce qui lui était tombé sur la tête à elle-aussi.

 _Elle est vraiment intelligente cette petite_ , pensa Harry.

oOoOo

 _En attendant, c'est vraiment la pire chose qui aurait pu nous arriver. Comment je peux me débrouiller seul avec deux enfants et un hippogriffe ?_

Harry observait son reflet dans la glace de la salle d'eau. Il était encore tôt et il appréhendait surtout la façon dont il allait réussir les prochaines épreuves. Thomas était avec Annah, jouant tranquillement. La petite fille s'était prise d'affection pour l'enfant qu'il était devenu.

'Ta réputation d'aimant à emmerde est confirmée. Je vous avais pourtant dit de rester discret !'

Harry soupira à l'entente de cette voix qu'il ne voulait surtout pas entendre à ce moment-là. Il avait déjà assez de problèmes comme ça.

'Insinues-tu que je suis un problème !? Humain impertinent !'

 _Tu en es un ! J'entends une voix dans ma tête ! Où est la partie rationnelle dans tout ça !?_

'Ah parce que ta vie est très rationnelle peut-être !? Des vampires, des démons, des loups garous… je continue ?'

Harry soupira à nouveau de fatalité. Pourquoi de tous les hommes sur cette planète l'avait-on choisi lui ?

 _Qu'est-ce que je ferais pour être considéré comme normal._

'Mais tu ne l'es pas, alors faut t'y faire, car ça ne changera jamais. Tu fais partie de ce monde que tu le veuilles ou non !'

Harry se dépêcha de s'habiller et sortit.

\- Annah vieille sur Thomas, je vais chercher l'ami de Severus et retourner m'occuper des autres épreuves. Nous ne devons avoir qu'un représentant alors ça devrait aller. Je t'ai laissé de la nourriture dans la cuisine. Les robots sont venus nous en apporter hier soir.

\- D'accord.

\- Fais attention. N'ouvre la porte sous aucun prétexte sauf si je toque cinq fois à intervalle régulier et que je dise le mot hippogriffe.

Elle hocha la tête.

Harry lui offrit un sourire et partit rejoindre les autres invités pour la prochaine épreuve.

oOoOo

\- La deuxième épreuve va pouvoir commencer, déclara leur mystérieux guide.

Harry observa la salle, qui avait bien changé. Les tables avaient été retirées, leur offrant un espace beaucoup plus grand.

\- L'un d'entre vous s'est vu attribuer une clé pendant la nuit sans qu'il n'en soit, bien sûr, mis au courant.

 _Une clé ?_

\- Votre mission est de trouver cette personne et de récupérer la clé avant qu'il ou elle n'ait le temps de trouver la porte qu'elle ouvre. Si l'un d'entre vous parvient à récupérer la clé, il doit à son tour trouver la porte et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que celle-ci soit finalement ouverte. Le gagnant pourra avoir un indice sur la manière d'obtenir la récompense. Bien sûr, pour ceux qui sont venus à plusieurs, toute l'équipe peut aider à protéger le détenteur de la clé sauf si celui-ci refuse de mettre ses compagnons au courant. S'il gagne, il a le choix de les mettre oui ou non sous la confidence.

\- Vous insinuez qu'on serait prêt à trahir les membres de notre propre équipe ? S'irrita Mme Roseberry, s'il s'en souvenait bien.

\- C'est injuste pour moi qui suis venu tout seul ! Intervint Croupton outré.

\- Ce n'est pas un jeu où la plus grosse équipe gagne, c'est une épreuve de rapidité et de ruse. Et l'homme est fait pour trahir, alors pourquoi ce ne serait pas le cas ici ?

Cela eut le mérite de faire taire tout le monde.

Harry, de ce côté-là, n'avait pas à ce faire de souci. Ses amis ne le trahiraient jamais et de toute manière, ils n'étaient pas en état de le trahir.

\- Et qu'arrivera-t-il si nous ne prenons pas la clé avant que le détenteur ouvre la bonne porte ? Continua cette fois-ci son majordome.

\- Vous serez punis. L'un d'entre vous, choisis au hasard sera exécuté.

Harry sursauta. Quoi ? C'était une blague n'est-ce pas ?

Que pouvait être cette foutue récompense pour que ces gens soient prêts à risquer leur vie et celle de leurs proches ? S'il perdait, qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver à Tom ou Annah.

La présence dans sa tête l'envahit de nouveau.

'Tu es vraiment malchanceux. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait pour t'attirer pareille malchance, mais tu dois être maudit.'

 _Encore toi ?_

'Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre !'

 _Je me demandais, comment je devais t'appeler. Car si je ne peux me rattacher à un visage, je peux au moins mettre un nom à la personne qui parle dans ma tête._

Un rire cristallin raisonna dans sa tête, le faisant sourire.

'Tu peux m'appeler Alestine.'

 _Alestine ? Pourquoi ce nom me dit-il quelque chose ?_

'Tu oublies quand même assez rapidement tes dons de voyance. D'après ce que j'ai vu dans ta tête, tu m'as vu dans l'un de tes nombreux rêves prémonitoires.'

Harry se rappela la jeune fille blonde et du bateau, qu'il avait rêvé avant d'arriver à Lusk.

'Et bien, ce n'est pas trop tôt !'

 _Mais pourquoi me dire qui tu es, si tu refuses de me parler en face ?_

'Si les maîtres de ce bateau apprennent que je parle avec l'une de leur proie, ils me puniront.'

 _Les maîtres du navire ? Ils sont plusieurs ?_

'Je t'en ai déjà trop dit. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu repartes d'ici vivant. Pour être tout à fait honnête avec toi, si je n'avais pas lu en toi, ton sort m'aurait été complètement égal. Tu aurais été au même niveau que les autres invités.'

 _Alors pourquoi ?_

'C'est frustrant à admettre, mais le monde a besoin de toi. Tu as un rôle important à jouer, Harry Potter. Si tu mourais, ma situation serait encore plus compliquée, quelle ne l'est déjà.'

 _Tu peux aussi voir l'avenir !?_

'Pas tout à fait. Je peux seulement dire si quelqu'un est important ou non. Pour le reste, je fais confiance à mon intuition. Je sais aussi que tu es têtu et que tant que tu n'as pas trouvé l'ami de l'immortel, tu ne partiras pas.'

 _Au moins, tu le sais._

'Je peux déjà te confirmer qu'il est bien l'un des invités. Cependant, il m'empêche d'entrer dans sa tête.'

 _Tu sais donc qui il est ! Dis-le-moi s'il te plaît ! J'ai vraiment besoin de lui parler._

'Je peux seulement affirmer que Severus Snape sait choisir ses alliés. Je n'avais jamais vu pareille créature. Elle est malheureusement trop puissante pour moi. Elle m'oblige à ne rien dire.'

 _Je vois… je ne suis pas plus avancé en fait._

'Harry ! Il faut que je te laisse, _ils_ arrivent.'

 _Quoi ! Mais… Attends !_

'Fais attention ! Tu es le possesseur de la clé ! _Ils_ veulent se débarrasser des intrus de dernière minute ! Bonne chance !'

 _Quoi ! C'est une blague ? Attends ! Ne pars pas tout de suite, je peux au moins avoir un indice ?_

La présence disparut sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Il avait la clé ? Il n'avait rien senti !

\- Bon, s'exclama le basané interrompant Harry dans son monologue intérieur. Écoutez, je me présente pour ceux qui ne sauraient toujours pas : Blaise Zabini. Maintenant que ça s'est fait, dites-moi, et si on allait droit au but ? Tout le monde à une minute pour regarder s'il a la clé sans que les autres ne regardent bien sûr. Comme ça, on est fixé, ensuite, on verra.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête et commencèrent à se trouver un coin où ils pouvaient fouiller tranquillement. Harry déglutit ayant peur de confirmer les dires d'Alestine.

Sa main se porta dans sa poche droite et fouilla. Rien. Un soupir passa la barrière de ces lèvres. Il fit de même pour la poche gauche. Rien non plus. Il commença à être rassuré quand quelque chose attira son regard.  
Cachée sous sa chemise, enroulée autour de son cou, la petite clé en or pendouillait. Harry crut défaillir. Le destin semblait se moquer de lui.

Il se dépêcha de la cacher convenablement même s'il était déjà très difficile de la voir.

\- Et maintenant ? Demanda l'un des trois adolescents, le frère Dowling.

\- Maintenant, c'est chacun pour soi.

Quand Fudge sauta sur Blaise dans l'intention de le fouiller, Harry sut que la deuxième épreuve avait définitivement commencé.

oOoOo

\- Alors Thomas, tu aimes Harry ?

\- Oui beaucoup ! J'aime Ryry ! Oncle Tom et oncle Tommy aime Ry aussi ! Beaucoup !

\- Ah bon ? Pourtant oncle Tom et Ryry ne font que se disputer non ?

\- Oui, mais c'est parce qu'oncle Tom s'inquiète pour Ryry ! Il est très important pour lui, il me l'a dit !

\- C'est difficile à croi-

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et la coupa. Elle s'empressa de recouvrir la bouche de Thomas pour l'empêcher de dire quoi que ce soit. Buck, allongé par terre, s'était relevé, aux aguets. On frappa de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, la jeune fille tira le plus jeune mentalement vers la penderie et s'y cacha avec Buck. Ce n'était certainement pas Harry.

\- Ne fais pas de bruit, chuchota-t-elle au garçon.

La porte de leur suite s'ouvrit dans un petit grincement malgré qu'elle ait fermé la porte à clé. Des pas résonnèrent sur le parquet, la faisant tremblée. L'intrus fit le tour des chambres et au moment où elle crut qu'il allait quitter la chambre, elle entendit les pas se rapprocher de leur cachette. Leurs cœurs battaient violemment dans leur poitrine. Annah ferma les yeux, espérant que la personne s'en irait et les laisserait tranquille. Elle avait si peur en cet instant. Les pas s'arrêtèrent juste en face de la penderie, l'effrayant d'autant plus.

Un rire gras s'éleva, la faisant frissonner.

\- Je vous ai trouvé…, s'amusa la voix.

Et la penderie s'ouvrit sous les yeux terrifiés des deux enfants.

La petite aux yeux marron sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux en voyant l'homme face à eux, leur sourire sadiquement.

Il tendit la main vers eux augmentant leurs tremblements, mais Harry apparut brusquement derrière lui avec une chaise qu'il fracassa sur l'homme. Cornelius Fudge, parce que c'était lui, s'écroula par terre, du sang coulant de sa tête.

Quand Annah vit Harry, elle ne put qu'être horrifiée. Son arcade sourcilière droite saignait abondamment, des bleus parcouraient son visage, et son bras gauche tremblait étrangement comme s'il avait reçu un coup violent, ce qui devait être le cas.

Harry s'agenouilla devant eux rapidement et le visage grave. D'une voix qui se voulait rassurante, malgré l'affolement visible, il leur résuma la situation.

\- Écoutez bien vous deux, nous n'avons pas beaucoup temps. Depuis le lancement de la deuxième épreuve, ils sont tous devenus fous ! Vous devez rester caché jusqu'à mon retour. Ils vont tenter de fouiller les chambres alors il va falloir être discret. Je vais vous emmenez dans les salles de cuisine. Là-bas, vous serez plus en sécurité. Allez suivez-moi !

Les trois se levèrent et commencèrent à s'avancer vers la sortie de la suite. Harry lui fit signe de ne pas bouger. Thomas commençait à sentir les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il ne comprenait rien à la situation. Pourquoi Ryry et Nana avaient l'air aussi effrayé ? Y avait-il un méchant qui voulait leur faire du mal ?

\- À mon signal, vous courrez derrière moi, ok ?

\- Ok, dit la petite.

Harry analysa le couloir et une fois sûr qu'il n'y avait personne en vue, s'écria.

\- Maintenant !

Ils s'élancèrent en direction des cuisines, Harry faisant bien attention qu'ils le suivaient de prêt.

'Tourne à droite. Croupton est dans la cuisine.'

 _Alestine ! Que s'est-il passé ?_

'Les maîtres ont voulu passer aux choses sérieuses.'

 _Et ils veulent qu'on se batte les uns contre les autres !?_

Un cri derrière lui le fit arrêter sa course. Tom ou plutôt Thomas était tombé. Annah et lui l'aidèrent à se relever et ils reprirent leur course.

' À gauche !'

 _Mais…_

'Fais-moi confiance.'

Harry obéit. Ils arrivèrent bien vite dans une salle sombre, mais chaleureuse. Harry ferma la porte et se tourna vers les deux enfants.

\- Maintenant, vous ne bougez pas d'ici. C'est compris ?

Ils hochèrent la tête.

\- Je vais revenir dès que l'épreuve sera terminée. Attendez sous les tables.

Il quitta la pièce sous ses mots.

 _Je crois que je vais avoir un problème. On m'a frappé plus fort que ce que je pensais, je commence à voir double._

'Il faut que tu tiennes sinon tu perds.'

 _Je sais bien ! Mais si mon corps ne m'obéit pas, je ne peux rien faire._

'Écoute, il faut trouver la bonne porte avant qu'on ne te prenne la clé.'

 _Ne sais-tu pas, toi, quelle est la bonne porte ?_

'Non, _ils_ ne me parlent jamais des épreuves.'

 _Si ce salaud de Cornelius n'avait pas essayé de frapper tout le monde, cela ne se serait pas transformé en carnage !_

'Je ne suis pas si sûr de ça, d'autres avaient des pensées beaucoup plus inquiétantes. Au moins, lui, n'a pas réfléchi et a sauté dans le tas, mais tu aurais pu en sortir avec bien plus qu'un coup sur la tête et de simples bleus.'

 _Ouais, bah les simples bleus, tu sais ce qu'ils te disent ?_

Blaise surgit soudainement d'une porte et l'attrapa par les hanches. D'un geste souple et rapide, il le plaqua contre le sol. Il retira la clé de son coup et la fit pendre devant ses yeux.

\- Zabini ! Grogna Harry.

-Désolé Potter, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de cette clé.

Puis il repartit en courant dans le sens inverse.

 _Merde !_

Malgré sa frustration, de s'être fait renverser aussi facilement, Harry regarda curieux le dos du grand black.

 _Il m'a protégé dans ma chute…_

'Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes alors que la clé vient de nous passer sous les yeux !'

 _Avant que je touche le sol, il a atténué la chute en me retenant avec son bras._

'Et alors ? Toutes les personnes présentes sur ce bateau ne sont pas toutes sans cœur, même s'il ne doit pas y en avoir beaucoup.'

Harry se releva et voulu courir à la suite de Zabini, mais sa tête le lança brutalement, le faisant s'écrouler.

Un mouvement sur sa gauche le relever la tête.

\- Tiens, mais qu'avons-nous là ?

Harry se figea devant la personne qui se tenait juste à côté de lui.

 _Oh non pas lui ! Croupton…_

\- Que me veux-tu !? Je n'ai pas la clé !

\- Je sais, j'ai tout vu.

\- Alors qu'attends-tu pour partir à sa poursuite ?

\- Tu penses vraiment que je ferais le poids devant cet amas de muscle ? Non, je préfère prendre du bon temps avant que je n'en sois plus capable.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il sursauta quand il se sentit soulever par deux bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Repose-moi tout de suite !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas beau brun, je vais bien m'occuper de toi. Je vais me faire un plaisir de te dévorer entièrement. Une telle beauté ne peut que m'appartenir.

\- Ne me touche pas sale crétin arrogant !

Il tenta de repousser son ascendant, mais la douleur de sa tête le fit voir les étoiles. Il crut qu'il allait s'évanouir tellement c'était douloureux.

'Harry... tiens bon...'

 _Ça fait si mal..._

\- Je vois que tu t'es calmé, rigola l'autre.

Croupton entra dans une des nombreuses chambres et déposa sa charge sur le grand lit qui trônait dans la pièce. Il prit le temps d'observer un instant sa proie et sourit.

\- Même avec le visage couvert de sang, tu restes magnifique.

Lentement, il déboucla sa ceinture toujours en le maintenant avec sa jambe et sa main droite.

\- Tu verras, tu vas en redemander.

\- Stop ! Cria le brun affolé.

Il avait survécu à des tueurs, à des psychopathes et à des monstres et il allait se faire violer par un humain ? Ce n'était pas possible ! C'était un cauchemar !

Harry garda les yeux obstinément fermés, le corps tremblant. Il sentit d'abord la caresse sur sa joue, puis la main qui commença à ouvrir sa chemise. Un bruit sourd résonna dans la pièce, puis plus rien.

Son tortionnaire s'était fait plus lourd au-dessus de lui. Il rouvrit un œil, surpris de ne plus sentir de mouvement. Une exclamation de douleur le ramena sur terre.

\- Putain ! Il ne m'a pas raté celui-là ! Est-ce qu'il sait qu'il ne faut pas frapper les enfants !?

Harry écarquilla les yeux en voyant le corps de Tom se tenir devant le lit. Mais en voyant le rictus sur ses lèvres, il poussa un petit cri de joie, rassuré.

\- Tommy !

\- Moi-même.

La personnalité rebelle en voyant la position de son petit brun, s'empressa d'écarter le corps de l'homme et le jeta sans aucune douceur dans un coin de la pièce. Harry, heureux de revoir cet ado excentrique prit la main qu'il lui tendit sans hésitation et l'autre l'aida à se relever.

\- Je vois que j'arrive toujours au bon moment ! Ça ne ferait pas la deuxième fois que je te sauve la vie par hasard ?

Harry sourit.

\- J'ai sauvé tes fesses une fois puisque j'ai aidé Tom. On est presque quitte, plus qu'une fois à rembourser.

\- Peut-être pas, qui sait, j'aurais peut-être à te sauver une troisième fois !

Ils se sourirent mutuellement en se lançant des regards remplis de malice.

\- Sinon, redevint sérieux Harry, tu n'as pas lésiné sur ta force, ricana le petit brun, en fixant le corps de son tortionnaire étalé un peu plus loin.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux… la seule chose que j'avais sous la main, c'était une bouteille en plastique.

\- Assommé par une bouteille en plastique, avoue qu'il y a de quoi rire, s'amusa-t-il, et vu comment elle a éclaté sur sa tête, tu n'aurais pas utilisé un peu de magie par hasard ?

\- Je ne démens pas.

\- Mais, et Annah et Buck ? Se rappela soudain Harry. Et puis comment as-tu pris la place de Thomas ?

\- Et bien, on s'est comme qui dirait fait surprendre par un des invités, deux vieux qui plus est.

Sans doute Maria Roseberry et Alfred Burgam.

\- Ils ont assommé Thomas.

\- QUOI ! Ils ont assommé un enfant !?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Je te rappelle quand même qu'il avait le corps de Tom.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Et ensuite ?

\- J'ai pris sa place, je me suis débarrassé du perturbateur et j'ai emmené Annah et le chien dans un endroit sûr.

\- Comment tu m'as retrouvé ?

\- C'est comme si quelqu'un m'avais guidé.

 _Alestine, c'est toi n'est-ce pas ?_

'Oui.'

 _Merci._

Harry se pinça l'arête du nez.

Mon dieu que cette situation est éprouvante.

'Harry, n'oublie pas la clé !'

Le brun s'insulta mentalement pour avoir oublié.

\- Tommy, il faut récupérer la clé !

\- La clé ?

\- Je t'expliquerais tout après. En attendant, il faut trouver un grand homme, grosse corpulence et basané.

\- Ok.

\- On se sépare !

\- Oui-Quoi ? Non ! On ne se sépare pas !

Mais le brun ne l'écouta pas et partit en courant.

\- Quoi ! Mais attend ! Harry !

oOoOo

Harry courait déjà depuis un moment à la recherche de Zabini, mais toujours aucune trace. Il espérait seulement qu'il n'ait pas encore trouvé la bonne porte. Mais une douleur ignoble l'empêcha de faire un pas de plus. Il s'écroula sans préambule et cria. Sa cicatrice pulsait comme jamais. Du sang coulait de celle-ci lui bloquant la vue. La dernière chose qu'il vit avant de sombrer fut de fins pieds nus et le bas d'une robe blanche.

Le noir, encore et toujours ce même noir. Des murmures, des cris, des pleurs… il ne parvenait plus à distinguer une chose d'une autre. Tout se mélangeait dans une cacophonie assourdissante.

Soudain, un prénom sembla se dégager des autres propos incompréhensibles.

 _Alestine…_

Alestine ? Pourquoi Alestine ?

 _Alestine… Pardonne-moi…_

La voix se faisait de plus en plus distante, mais Harry parvenait à distinguer les derniers cris qui l'accompagnaient.

 _Tommy ! Non, Tom attend !_

 _Le bateau va couler ! Saute !_

 _Non, pas sans elle !_

 _SAUTE !_

Les voix s'estompèrent ne laissant derrière elles qu'un silence pesant.

 ** _Voilà la fin que tu mérites Harry Potter…_**

oOoOo

Le brun ouvrit les yeux doucement. Cela changeait de ses réveils en sursaut.

\- La belle au bois dormant est enfin de retour, s'amusa une voix cristalline à ses côtés.

Harry tourna la tête pour tomber dans les orbes bleu ciel d'une magnifique blonde.

\- Alestine…

\- C'est bien moi. J'ai bien cru que le coup sur la tête avait eu raison de toi.

Harry ne dit rien. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux. Cela lui faisait drôle de voir enfin le visage derrière la voix qui l'avait accompagné jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Pourquoi es-tu là ? N'est-ce pas dangereux si on te trouve avec moi ?

\- Pas vraiment. Ils sont bien trop occupés à faire joujou avec les autres participants. Je te l'ai dit, s'il t'arrive quelque chose, ce ne sera pas bénéfique pour moi. Tu as encore quelque chose à faire.

\- Quelle est donc cette chose pour que tu sois prête à prendre le risque de te faire punir ?

\- Je t'ai déjà prévenu que je ne pouvais savoir exactement en quoi consistait ta mission. Seulement que ma vie sera beaucoup plus simple grâce à toi.

\- Où sommes-nous ?

\- Dans ma chambre. Personne ne viendra par ici, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Et la clé ? S'empressa de demander Harry en se relevant brusquement, empirant son mal de tête.

\- Toujours en course. Blaise s'est actuellement fait prendre la clé par l'un des trois gamins.

\- Tu veux dire les enfants Dowling et Wilson ?

\- C'est bien ça. Tu dois récupérer la clé avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Harry ne posa pas plus de questions sachant pertinemment qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse. Il tenta de se relever lentement. Quand sa tête cessa de tourner et que ses jambes avaient l'air de le soutenir sans lâcher, il fit un pas.

\- Où dois-je aller ?

\- Toujours tout droit, tu tomberas sur le garçon.

\- Bien.

Il sortit de la chambre et fit comme on le lui avait demandé, et se dirigea vers l'endroit indiqué.

Comme l'avait prévu la jeune fille, il tomba sur Edward Dowling. Il lui tordit rapidement le bras, et le fit tomber à terre.

\- Je suppose que si tu as réussi à vaincre Blaise, c'est que soit tu l'as attaqué par-derrière, soit tu as fait preuve de ruse. Alors qu'as-tu fais ?

\- Rien, il croupit juste entre les murs sales d'une des chambres de ce foutu navire !

\- Bien alors, je n'aurai plus à m'occuper de lui.

Harry prit la clé et attacha le garçon avec sa ceinture.

\- YAH !

\- Désolé gamin, je déteste les enfants qui ne respectent pas leurs aînés et il partit sans un mot de plus.

\- À la prochaine !

 _Bon maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à trouver la porte._

'Elle plus proche que tu ne le penses.'

Harry n'eut pas le temps d'analyser l'information qu'une porte en bois forgée se dressa devant lui. Elle avait l'air d'avoir été renforcée avec du métal.

Il lâcha un cri de joie devant sa chance et inséra la clé dans la porte. Mais celle-ci ne s'ouvrit pas, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait.

\- Félicitation pour avoir trouvé la bonne porte. Cependant, pour l'ouvrir, il vous faut répondre à l'énigme qui la garde.

\- Quoi !?

La voix mécanique, ne prit pas compte de l'air indigné qu'affichait le brun et lança l'énigme.

\- Qu'est-ce qui demande, mais ne répond jamais ?

\- Vous êtes sérieux !

Harry commença à stresser.

'Réfléchi, Harry, je sais que tu en es capable.'

Harry essaya de se reprendre et de réfléchir.

 _Ce qui demande et qui ne répond jamais… Allez réfléchis… réfléchis…_

\- Vous n'avez plus qu'une minute.

 _Mon dieu, je n'en ai aucune idée !_

'Allez ! Tu peux le faire !'

\- Dix…, neuf…

 _Demande, mais ne répond pas… Demande… mais…_

\- Cinq…

 _…ne répond pas…_

\- Trois, deux…

-Ah ! Un hibou !

Harry sentit son cœur s'accélérer au silence qui suivit sa réponse. Il avait l'impression que le temps c'était arrêté. Puis un déclic résonna, le faisant sourire.

\- Bonne réponse.

Sans un mot de plus, Harry ouvrit la porte.

.

* * *

.

 **Ma fic est peut-être un peu trop riche en rebondissement. Mais je l'aime pour cela. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! ;)**


	22. Chapter 21

**Bonjour chers lecteurs ! J'espère que vous allez bien.**

 **Voici le nouveau chapitre corrigé ! ^^**

 **Merci à tous vos petits commentaires et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 21**

.

Pas d'indice, pas de récompense, rien. Voilà ce qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la porte, juste une pièce vide sans le moindre objet ou mobilier. Harry lâcha un rire de dépit. Tout ça pour ça ?

\- Félicitation, s'éleva la voix virtuelle, vous avez réussi la deuxième épreuve. Vous bénéficiez donc d'un avantage indéniable par rapport aux autres invités.

\- Quel avantage, grogna-t-il sarcastiquement, en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Voici l'indice pour réussir la dernière épreuve : "Sept", sont ceux qui pèchent, sept sont ceux qui punissent. Nombre parfait, symbole de l'abondance divine, il représente selon la bible le nombre du châtiment, de la purification et de la pénitence. "Sept" est le nombre autour duquel tourne ce jeu.

\- En quoi le sept va m'aider à venir à bout de la troisième épreuve ?

'Ça, c'est à toi de le découvrir Harry Potter. Sache juste que si tu résous l'énigme, tu vas te mêler de choses qui sont bien trop grandes encore pour tes petites épaules. Il me semble t'avoir mis en garde de ne pas te mêler des affaires de ce bateau !'

 _Je n'ai pas eu vraiment le choix !  
_  
'Et bien essaye d'avoir le choix !'

Harry se pinça l'arête de nez, exaspéré.

 _En attendant, tu sais quelque chose pour l'indice ?_

'Oui, mais je ne peux rien te dire.'

 _Alors à quoi ça sert que tu vieilles m'aider !?_ S'irrita le brun.

'À ce que tu restes en vie !'

 _Bon ça suffit, j'en ai marre ! Maintenant, je vais aller voir Tommy et lui dire tout ce qu'il vient de se passer. Peut-être qu'il en sera plus que moi._

'Bah tiens, fais donc ça.'

oOoOo

Harry cherchait depuis déjà un quart d'heure, mais c'était comme si le bateau s'était totalement transformé ! Il n'y avait aucun moyen de se retrouver parmi les nombreux couloirs. Au début, Harry pensait que c'était parce qu'il s'était trop éloigné, puis au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, il commença à trouver ça bizarre. Quelque chose clochait…

C'était lui où il tournait en rond !? À cour de patience, il s'arrêta pour tenter de se retrouver.

 _Alestine ?_

N'ayant pas de réponse, il fronça les yeux.

\- Alestine ? Réessaya-t-il à voix haute cette fois-ci.

Un souffle contre sa nuque le fit frissonner. Il sursauta et se retourna avec empressement.

\- To-Tommy ?!

L'homme se tenait en effet, à quelques mètres de lui. Cependant, Harry ne fit pas un pas pour s'approcher du sorcier. Son regard noir était si… effrayant. Le brun n'avait jamais vu le plus vieux lui porter un tel regard depuis leur rencontre. C'était comme s'il l'accusait. Oui, c'était ça, ses yeux étaient remplis d'accusations.

\- Je ne suis pas Tommy.

Le ton de sa voix était aussi tranchant qu'une lame. Ce qui fit reculer d'un pas Harry.

\- Tom ? C'est toi ?

Le grand brun au lieu de lui répondre, continua de le fixer avec un regard rempli de reproches.

\- Dis-moi Harry, quel est ton pire péché ?

\- Qu-Quoi ?

\- Personne n'est parfait Harry, dis-moi la vérité.

\- Quelle vérité enfin ?

\- Tu veux faire l'innocent avec moi Harry ? Pourtant, tu l'as bien regardé se vider de son sang cette nuit-là n'est-ce pas ?

\- De quoi tu parles Tom ? Tu me fais peur.

Harry commençait sérieusement à flipper. Il sursautait à chaque fois que l'homme montait le ton. Le ton dur qu'employait l'homme qu'il s'était avoué apprécier plus qu'il ne devrait quelques heures auparavant, le rendait nerveux.

\- Kyle.

À son nom, Harry sentit ses jambes sur le point de le lâcher.

\- Tu l'as vite oublié Kyle, le garçon que tu as regardé mourir par ta faute.

\- Non ! Harry secoua la tête les yeux hantés, non ! Tu n'as pas le droit de te servir de la mort de Kyle.

\- Pourtant, c'est la vérité n'est-ce pas ? Au fond de toi, tu sais que c'est de ta faute s'il est mort.

\- NON ! C'est Grindel… l'homonculus qui… Ce n'est pas ma faute !

\- Allons Harry, je t'ai connu plus honnête envers toi-même.

 _Harry…_

\- C'est faux !

Harry se prit la tête dans les mains, la secouant dans tous les sens, à s'en faire mal.  
 _  
Harry réveille-toi !_

\- C'est un mensonge ! Je n'y suis pour rien ! Ce n'est pas ma faute !

\- HARRY ! RÉVEILLE-TOI BON SANG !

Le petit brun ouvrit finalement les yeux tombant sur Tom. Terrifié, il le repoussa et se protégea en se roulant en boule.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille ! Hurla-t-il, pris de panique.

Tommy essayait de s'approcher, sans succès.

\- Harry, écoute-moi. Tu as fait un mauvais rêve.

\- Non ! Laisse-moi !

Désespéré, il finit par prendre le garçon dans ses bras, qui se débâtit dans un premier temps avec force, puis finalement finit par se calmer.

\- Chut… C'est fini maintenant. C'est fini...

Le petit brun finit par ouvrir les yeux et les plongea automatiquement dans ceux de Tommy, vérifiant qu'il ne lui mentait pas.

\- C'est bien toi ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

\- Oui, c'est moi.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Tu as réussi à déverrouiller la porte. Quand je suis finalement arrivé pour te retrouver, tu étais à terre dans la pièce vide.

\- Et si… et si j'avais encore fait un rêve prémonitoire et que tu finissais par me détester ?

Ébranlé, Tommy le regarda et lui offrit un sourire rassurant.

\- Je ne te détesterai jamais Harry et encore moins Tom. Il t'apprécie beaucoup.

\- Tu peux le promettre ?

La question était si innocente que Tommy ne put empêcher son cœur de rater un battement.

\- Promis.

oOoOo

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit dans un fracas, faisant sursauter les personnes à l'intérieur.

Une furie la traversa et prit dans ses bras Annah et Buck.

\- Heureusement que vous allez bien !

Harry soupira de soulagement.

\- Harry arrête ! Rigola Tommy derrière lui, ils ne peuvent même plus respirer.

À contrecœur, le brun se détacha. La petite avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- J'ai eu peur, mais j'ai bien fait tout ce que tu m'as dit ! Débita-t-elle fièrement malgré sa voix tremblante.

Parfois, il en oubliait qu'Annah n'était qu'une enfant.

\- Je suis fier de toi Annah.

Il passa tendrement sa main dans les cheveux de l'enfant.

Un click se fit entendre et brusquement, un son ignoble résonna à travers les haut-parleurs, les faisant hurler de douleur. Tous tentèrent de se boucher les oreilles. Buck aboyait de douleur en se jetant sous le lit. Harry ne pouvait même plus bouger tellement il avait mal. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était protéger Annah en posant un coussin sur chacune de ses oreilles, en faisant bien attention qu'elle ne s'étouffe pas.

Quand l'ignoble son s'arrêta, une voix familière s'éleva.

\- Que tous les participants se réunissent dans la salle de réception immédiatement. Je répète, tous les participants sont priés de rejoindre la salle de réception.

Harry se souvint soudainement de quelque chose.

\- La punition de la deuxième épreuve ! J'espère vraiment que les autres invités vont bien !

\- Quelle était la punition ? Questionna Tommy.

\- La mort de l'un des perdants.

Sur ces mots, ils se dirigèrent vers le lieu donné.

oOoOo

\- Bien, tous les participants sont maintenant réunis.

\- Attendez, il manque Croupton ! Interrompit Harry malgré son aversion pour l'homme.

\- Seigneur Barty Croupton Jr. est mort.

Une trappe du plafond s'ouvrit soudainement faisant tomber quelque chose sur le sol. Les invités commencèrent à pousser des petits cris horrifiés.

Le corps de Croupton était à terre, recouvert de plaies, comme si quelqu'un s'était amusé à planter un couteau plusieurs fois sur son corps.

Harry recula, tandis que Tommy s'empressa de cacher les yeux de la plus petite.

\- Sachez que le tueur se trouve parmi vous.

Harry sursauta à ces mots.

\- Nous ne sommes pas responsables de cette mort. En revanche, l'un d'entre vous ne s'est pas gêné pour exécuter à notre place la punition de la deuxième épreuve. Chacun d'entre vous, cache un secret qu'il ne veut partager. Des indices sur chacun des participants vont être éparpillés un peu partout sur ce bateau à minuit pile. Votre nouvelle et dernière épreuve consiste à trouver le péché que chacun d'entre vous a commis.

Tommy tiqua. Tout cela commençait vraiment à lui dire quelque chose. Il avait l'impression de savoir qui était derrière tout ça.

\- Vous pouvez donc vous reposer avant le début de l'épreuve.

Du côté d'Harry, quelque chose le gênait.

 _Encore ce mot, péché. A-t-il une importance quelconque dans l'indice que j'ai eu tout à l'heure ?_

'Sache que tout est important ici. Le moindre détail compte,' murmura Alestine dans sa tête.

oOoOo

Quand Tommy et Harry couchèrent Annah ce soir-là, ils ne purent rien faire d'autre qu'être troublés par tous les derniers évènements. À minuit, tout allait peut-être prendre fin.

\- « "Sept", sont ceux qui pèchent, sept sont ceux qui punissent. Nombre parfait, symbole de l'abondance divine, il représente selon la bible le nombre du châtiment, de la purification et de la pénitence. "Sept" est le nombre autour duquel tourne ce jeu. » Ce sont les mots exacts.

\- Avec ce que tu viens de me dire, je sais ce qu'il se passe, et ce n'est certainement pas bon pour nous.

\- Enfin quelqu'un qui peut m'éclairer parce que là, je crois que je suis à bout !

\- Ce n'est sûrement pas un tournoi dans lequel on est plongé, mais une compétition mortelle.

\- Mortelle ? Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas de notre faute si Croupton est mort ?

\- M'as-tu vu planter des couteaux dans son ventre ?

\- Non.

\- Alors tu as ta réponse. Quand nous avons quitté la pièce, il respirait toujours. En revanche, un peu après que tu sois parti en courant sans moi, il me semble avoir entendu un bruit suspect.

\- Et tu as vu quelque chose ?

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Bon, tant pis…

Harry avait beaucoup de mal à se faire à l'idée d'être coincé. Ça l'énervait, en même temps ça le déprimait.

\- Maintenant dis-moi ce que tu sais.

\- Deadly sins, expliqua-t-il en deux mots comme si c'était évident.

Le brun le fixa, affligé.

\- Tu crois vraiment que ça va m'aider à comprendre Deadly sins ?

\- Ce sont des démons, les démons des sept péchés capitaux. Comme je te l'ai dit, tout ça n'a rien à voir avec un tournoi. C'est un jeu que sont en train de jouer ces putains de démons. Et nous, nous ne sommes que leurs pions !

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter, encore des démons…, souffla Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Tom avait déjà entendu parler de ça il y a quelques années. Tous les trente ans, les deadly sins choisissent chacun un humain représentant leur péché, puis les sept démons font concourir leur humain dans un duel à mort les uns contre les autres.

\- Ça ne gêne pas ces humains d'être de la chair à pâté pour démons !?

\- Ils ne sont pas au courant Harry. Ils sont simplement attirés par la récompense.

\- Qui est ?

\- L'immortalité.

\- Ils sont capables de faire ça !?

\- Ce ne sont pas de simples démons. Ils sont très puissants pour avoir toujours réussi à échapper aux chasseurs de démons.

\- Ah parce qu'il y a des chasseurs de démons ?

\- Ça, je te l'expliquerai une autre fois, c'est une longue histoire.

\- Bon très bien. Du coup, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Cela veut aussi dire que l'ami de Severus est dans le coup ? Il est piégé dans ce tournoi ?

\- Oui. Mais nous avons un avantage, nous savons ce que nous devons chercher pour la dernière épreuve. Il faut trouver le péché de chaque invité.

\- Mais il y a quand même quelque chose qui me perturbe. Il y a plus que sept invités. Comment savoir quelle personne possède le même péché ?

\- Souviens-toi Harry, la voix a parlé de groupe. Un groupe peut représenter un même crime.

\- Alors c'est simple, nous avons déjà la colère qui ne peut être que Fudge. T'as vu comment il se met en colère pour un rien ? De plus, il bat sa compagne. Ça ne peut être que lui ! Ensuite, il y a la luxure pour Croupton qui ne pensait qu'à séduire.

\- Attention Harry, n'oublie pas que les apparences sont trompeuses. La définition de chaque péché n'est pas forcément celle que l'on croit. La luxure, par exemple, est le plaisir sexuel recherché pour soi-même, la recherche de l'extase… enfin tu vois. Son démon est Asmodée. L'avarice est le désir de posséder ou de conserver plus de richesse que nécessaire. Le démon qui la représente est appelé Mammon. L'envie est le refus du bonheur d'autrui, ou satisfaction de son malheur. Elle est souvent caractérisée par la jalousie. Léviathan est le démon de ce péché. La colère, par contre, c'est Satan qui l'utilise. Il s'agissait plus d'une courte folie pour les anciens et qui entraînait parfois des actes regrettables. La gourmandise est ce que tu sais déjà, l'intempérance et la gloutonnerie. Belzébuth est le plus gros démon du monde surnaturel. La gourmandise peut aussi être perçue comme le fait de ne résister à rien, et donc également la tentation. Belphégor qui représente la paresse est le moins dangereux de tous. Même s'il est puissant, il est beaucoup trop fainéant pour se battre. Enfin, il y a le chef de ces démons, Lucifer, car tout péché commence par l'orgueil. C'est généralement s'attribuer pour ses propres mérites les actions des autres et se croire supérieur à autrui.

\- Du coup avec tout ça, on n'est pas plus avancé.

Harry commençait à avoir mal à la tête avec tout ça.

\- Je vais aller faire un tour, j'ai besoin de réfléchir.

\- Veux-tu que je t'accompagne ?

\- Non, j'ai besoin que tu protèges Annah et Buck. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Très bien, je reste.

Harry sortit la tête remplie de questions.

oOoOo

Alors c'était ça ce jeu ? Un jeu du survivant ? Harry ne savait pas ce qui était le mieux : être enfermé avec des psychopathes ou avec des démons.

Il marchait déjà depuis une heure et était toujours plongé dans ses pensées. Il semblait que rien ne réussisse à lui en faire sortir. Sa cicatrice pulsait alors qu'un mal de tête commençait déjà à pointer le bout de son nez.

Il restait deux heures avant que sonne minuit et tout ce qu'il savait, était qu'ils allaient devoir faire attention au moindre mouvement de chaque invité pour trouver leur péché. Mais ce n'était pas la raison principale de son mal-être. Harry se rappelait des mots du Tom de son rêve. Cela avait été tellement douloureux de ce souvenir de son ami disparu. Il regrettait… il regrettait tellement de ne pas avoir écouté Hermione. Si seulement il avait fait confiance, il n'aurait pas vu son ami mourir sous ses yeux. _Kyle_ … Tom avait sans doute raison… c'était de sa faute.

\- Que fais-tu ici tout seul ?

Harry sursauta. Tellement prit par ses pensées, il n'avait pas fait attention à la compagne de Cornelius qui était sortie d'une des pièces.

\- J'avais juste besoin de prendre l'air, lui sourit-il.

\- Je comprends. C'est sûr qu'avec tout ce qui se passe ici, il est bien d'avoir un petit moment pour soi.

\- Dites-moi, si ce n'est pas indiscret, pourquoi êtes-vous sur ce bateau ? L'immortalité, est-ce si important ?

Malgré son étonnement, la jeune femme prit le temps de penser sa réponse.

\- Vois-tu, l'homme veut toujours encore plus, et l'immortalité qui n'avait toujours été qu'un rêve irréalisable est posée sur un plateau d'argent. Peu importe à quel point l'homme est beau, il reste égoïste.

\- Donc vous êtes aussi intéressé par la vie éternelle ?

La jeune femme lui offrit un sourire crispé.

\- Je ne sais plus vraiment. Au début, c'était le cas, puis je ne sais pas… c'est comme si elle m'effrayait.

Harry comprenait. Rien n'était plus effrayant que l'inconnu. Il se demandait vraiment quel était le péché qu'avait bien pu commettre Aubrey. Une chose était sûre, cela l'étonnerait si elle avait le même péché que son fiancé. Connaissant l'homme, son péché devait être plus répugnant que celui de la jeune femme.

\- Bien, je pense qu'il est temps que je vous laisse. Il reste une bonne heure avant que la dernière épreuve ne commence et je souhaite me préparer.

Harry hocha la tête et lui souhaita une bonne soirée.

'Tu ne devrais pas te fier aux apparences.'

 _Tiens, te revoilà toi ? Et pourquoi me dis-tu ça ?_

'Tu es beaucoup trop naïf et tu accordes ta confiance trop rapidement.'

 _Chaque personne mérite le bénéfice du doute, tu ne crois pas ?_

'À quoi ça sert, si on te finit toujours par te trahir ? Mieux vaut trahir en premier.'

 _C'est une façon bien triste de penser. C'est avec cette mentalité que l'on finit seul. Je le sais, car j'étais comme ça avant._

'Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que ce ne sera pas le cas ? Comment peux-tu être si persuadé alors que toute ta vie, on t'a trahi ? Moi qui ai le pouvoir de lire les pensées et les souvenirs les plus anciens, j'ai vu beaucoup de choses pitoyables sur la race humaine.'

 _Oui, mais il y a toujours des exceptions._

'Peut-être, mais sur combien ?'

Son cœur battait douloureusement. Alestine avait sans doute, elle aussi, vécu des choses horribles. C'était si triste de ne plus avoir ne serait-ce qu'un espoir dans l'espèce humaine. Ses cicatrices à lui étaient peut-être toujours vives, mais il ne pouvait se permettre de laisser tomber. Il se refusait d'arrêter d'espérer. Harry voulait surmonter et non abandonner comme il avait failli le faire après Grindelwald. Pourquoi vivre constamment dans le passé alors que le futur ne restait encore qu'à être exploré ?

Il voyait le monde comme une aventure. Une aventure pouvant être mortelle certes, mais une aventure quand même. Et il ne laisserait pas tomber si facilement.

'Si tu as si confiance en l'espèce humaine. Je vais te montrer quelque chose. Avance vers les suites du navire. Celles du deuxième niveau.'

Harry fit ce qu'elle dit. Il arriva bien vite dans l'une des zones du bateau qu'il n'avait pas encore exploré. Il y a avait à ce niveau les suites 200 à 220, mais ayant un nombre d'invités assez limité, peu d'entre elles devaient être occupées.

'Maintenant longe le couloir. Tu vas bientôt comprendre.'

Encore une fois, Harry s'exécuta.

\- Ah !

Il sursauta vivement à ce cri. D'autres suivirent peu de temps après, raisonnant encore et encore. Mal à l'aise, il s'approcha lentement vers leur origine. Alors qu'il arrivait devant une des portes des chambres, il eut la très forte impression de connaître la voix qui criait de douleur.

Doucement, il ouvrit la porte de quelques centimètres, assez pour voir, mais pas assez pour être vu. Un hoquet de stupeur s'échappa de ses lèvres et tout son corps se glaça d'effroi devant la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Aubrey Bertram, la douce femme a qui il avait donné toute sa confiance, a qui il s'était confié, était en train de donner de violent coups de pied à Cornelius Fudge, l'homme exécrable qui avait semblé jusqu'à présent profiter d'elle. Et celui-ci gémissait ! Cependant, les gémissements ne ressemblaient en rien à des cris de douleur, mais plutôt de…plaisir ? Comment un tel inversement des rôles avait-il pu se produire ?

'La femme qui te semblait si douce ne pense qu'à faire souffrir son compagnon. Tous les jours, elle lui inflige les pires sévices. Ç'est même elle qui lui a demandé qu'il la traite comme une moins-que-rien en dehors de leur chambre. Si ça, ce n'est pas ça un piètre spectacle, alors je ne vois pas ce que c'est.'

Harry ne put rien dire à ça. Il se souvint brusquement d'une des définitions que lui avaient donné Tommy : _« L'envie est le refus du bonheur d'autrui, ou satisfaction de son malheur. Elle est souvent caractérisée par la jalousie. Léviathan est le démon de ce péché. »_

Alors Aubrey serait l'envie ? Vu son sourire plus que terrifiant, peut-être était-ce le cas ? Il n'aurait pas dû se fier aux apparences.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure de frustration. Il s'était apparemment totalement fait avoir. Et cela le contrariait plus qu'il n'aurait cru.

'Que t'avais-je dit ?'

Harry s'empressa de partir, ne daignant même pas fermer la porte derrière lui. Un petit sourire frustré prit place sur son visage. Qu'il pouvait être idiot !

oOoOo

Tommy pouffait déjà depuis plusieurs minutes.

\- Qui aurait cru que la petite dame serait une fétichiste du sadomasochisme ?!

\- Ouais mais en attendant, on a au moins son péché. Le SM n'est peut-être pas un pêché en soit, puisque le partenaire est consentant, mais peut-être qu'elle représente quand même l'envie pour avoir commis quelque chose de grave dans le passé ?

Tommy réfléchit consciencieusement.

\- Si Fudge est la gourmandise et qu'elle est l'envie, alors il nous reste plus que cinq péchés à trouver. Bien sûr tout ça n'est que supposition.

\- Je suis toujours convaincu que Croupton représentait soit l'orgueil soit la luxure et que Cornelius pourrait aussi être la colère.

Ils soupirèrent de concert.

\- J'ai bien peur, qu'il va nous falloir trouver les indices avant les autres pour découvrir à qui appartient chaque péché.

Harry regarde la pendule placé dans leur chambre.

\- Cela va d'ailleurs bientôt commencer. Dépêchons-nous.

oOoOo

\- Merde, merde, merde ! Pourquoi dois-tu être l'homme le plus malchanceux de la terre ! Cela fait plus d'une heure qu'on cherche et nous n'avons pas encore trouvé un seul indice !

\- Tu crois que je le fais exprès peut-être ! J'aimerais bien être né comme un enfant normal !

Ils courraient cherchant les indices qui avaient déjà été dispersés. Le départ de la dernière épreuve était passé depuis bien longtemps maintenant et ils n'avaient encore rien trouvé.

\- Et si on retournait là où Croupton est mort ?

\- Tu penses que ça va nous apporter quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, le nom du tueur ?

\- On peut toujours essayer.

Leurs pas les menèrent rapidement vers l'endroit qu'ils cherchaient. Harry fixa la pièce en fronçant les sourcils. Rien n'avait bougé. Il n'y avait pas non plus de traces de sang ou un quelconque indice qui aurait pu les guider vers l'identité du tueur.

\- Il y a bien quelque chose, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'on arrivera à grand-chose.

\- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? Questionna Harry, les yeux curieux.

\- Il y a les caméras. Elles sont partout sur le bateau et j'en vois une, ici.

Il pointa l'objet.

\- Mais on a rien pour nous servir d'écran.

\- Les tables de la salle de réception ont toujours les écrans non ?

\- C'est vrai ! Ça pourrait marcher.

\- Alors allons-y.

Quand ils parvinrent enfin à brancher la caméra à l'écran, et après que Tommy ait réussi à se connecter, une forte appréhension les retint d'enclencher le film. Après tout, c'était l'un d'entre eux le coupable.

Tommy l'enclencha finalement après avoir pris une grande inspiration et accéléra pour arriver à l'heure exacte où ils avaient laissé le corps de Croupton.

Au début, il n'y eut pas grand chose, cependant la porte finit enfin par s'ouvrir, les faisant se tendre. Elle laissa entrer quelqu'un auquel aucun deux n'aurait pensé.

Isaac Wilson, l'ami de Lilith et d'Edward Dowling était en train de poignarder le corps de l'homme à terre. Son visage montrait une profonde colère et une haine si forte qu'Harry perdit toute couleur.

\- …Isaac ? Mais… pourquoi ? Ça n'a aucun sens !

\- Peut-être que Croupton lui a aussi fait des avances ? Émit le plus grand peu convaincu.

\- Il ne m'a certainement pas fait d'avance, coupa une voix derrière leur dos les surprenant dans leur découverte.

\- Isaac !? Déglutit difficilement Harry.

\- N'ayez crainte, je compte vous faire aucun mal aussi longtemps que vous ne vous mêlez pas de mes affaires.

Tommy s'était mis instinctivement devant Harry qui avait reculé d'un pas sous la surprise.

\- Pourquoi as-tu fait une chose pareille ? Osa-t-il demander. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un qu'il ne soupçonnait pas, c'était l'un des trois adolescents.

\- Tu dois t'en douter. Je l'ai vu te tourner aussi autour.

Harry, vraisemblablement visé, rougit un peu d'embarras.

\- Il a fait de même avec Lilith. Je ne pouvais permettre à cet homme exécrable de toucher à celle que j'aime.

\- Tu l'as tué juste parce qu'il lui avait fait des avances !?

\- Et j'ai fait de même avec son frère.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il remarqua enfin la tâche sur le pantalon du garçon, une tâche bien trop sombre…

\- Tu… as tué Edward ?

\- Oui, il avait découvert pour Croupton et par cela ma passion pour sa sœur. Il a voulu m'éloigner ! Ricana-t-il comme s'il venait de dire une bonne blague. Mais je l'ai éloigné avant !

\- Tu es cinglé !

Le visage jusqu'à présent calme du meurtrier devint soudain rouge de colère.

\- Comment oses-tu m'insulter ?

Sans attendre, il se lança vers eux en sortant de sa poche arrière un couteau imposant. Il leva celui-ci dans l'intention de les attaquer, mais une lumière aveuglante les éblouit. Quand Harry retira sa main de ses yeux, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut que Tommy ne se trouvait plus à ses côtés. La deuxième et la plus choquante, était le corps d'Isaac abandonné plus loin sur le sol.

\- Qu'est-ce que… ?

\- Il ne fera plus de mal à personne à présent.

Harry se retourna et vit Tommy assit sur une des tables.

\- Tommy ? Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Sa possession était trop avancée Harry. C'était le seul moyen de l'arrêter.

\- Je ne te suis pas…

\- Il est mort.

\- Tu- Tu l'as tué ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais t'es pas bien ! Depuis, quand on tue les gens !?

\- On les tue quand il n'y a plus rien à faire. Fais-moi confiance ! Le peu de ce que j'ai appris sur les 7 péchés capitaux, c'est qu'une fois la possession trop importante, l'hôte ne peut plus revenir.

Harry n'en revenait pas. La lueur rouge dans les yeux de Tommy lui était familière.

\- On sait maintenant qu'Isaac était la colère, reprit le plus grand comme si de rien était le plus grand.

Harry ne répondit rien, toujours abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Tommy était joueur et chaleureux. Alors le voir si dure et insensible, ça le prenait au dépourvu.

\- Tu es sûr que tout va bien Tommy ?

Celui-ci s'arrêta brusquement, puis se retourna lentement.

\- Harry, c'est ta sécurité qui m'importe le plus, alors si je dois tuer, je le ferais. Quitte à te faire souffrir. N'oublie pas Harry, **_nous_** ne sommes pas des enfants de cœur.

Quelque chose n'allait pas, il avait déjà vu le tatouage sur le cou de son ami, et il n'appartenait certainement pas à Tom ou Tommy.

.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre. L'histoire avance lentement, mais sûrement et je compte bien finir l'épisode du bateau rapidement. J'aimerais savoir ce que vous pensez de tout ça. Avez-vous des hypothèses sur les péchés des invités ? J'aimerais beaucoup entendre vos opinions à ce sujet et vos avis.**

 **On se retrouvera bientôt pour un tout nouveau chapitre qui risque d'être un peu plus long et surtout peut-être un peu plus important, alors je vous dis à la prochaine !** 😊


	23. Chapter 22

**Bonjour tout le monde. Nouveau chapitre enfin posté !**

 **Je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews et m'ont fait part de leurs hypothèses. Je vois que le chapitre précédent vous a plu ! J'ai fait attention à bien répondre à tout le monde, mais je vous le redis tout de même. Votre support m'a vraiment motivé ! ^^**

 **Je tiens à remercier les guest : LectricePassion, Boby7, Akiris78.**

 **Merci à ma bêta qui est revenue de vacances !**

 **J'espère que cette suite vous plaira. Cette histoire commence à prendre une ampleur que même moi, je n'aurais jamais cru possible ! Et comme quoi, je commence vraiment à m'y attacher.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapitre 22**

 **.**

Des cris et des gémissements s'élevaient dans l'air. Le son du fer traîné contre le sol se répercutait dans l'espace, provoquant une mélodie terrifiante. Tel l'enfer, le lieu dégageait une impression de souffrance et de désespoir. Loin de tout ce supplice, dans une des salles les plus élevées, se trouvait Gellert Grindelwald, à genoux et le corps tremblant. Il fuyait du regard l'ombre devant lui. Une force d'une puissance colossale se dégageait de la pièce, obligeant Grindelwald à rester la tête baissée. La salle était entièrement entourée de magie noire.

 _\- Par…pardonnez-moi mon seigneur… Je… ne suis qu'un incapable,_ bafouilla-t-il en sentant l'aura se faire plus imposante.

 ** _Tu as échoué,_** constata simplement d'une voix glaciale une silhouette sombre.

 _\- Je suis une honte pour la grande cause…_

 ** _Pas de ça avec moi Gellert. Je ne t'ai pas choisi pour entendre tes excuses pitoyables._**

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait déjà si fort maître… et si… bien entouré, articula-t-il lentement.

 ** _Tu es beaucoup trop aveuglé par tes sentiments pour réussir ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas le sous-estimer ! Je m'en contrefiche qu'il est, un jour, été l'un de tes désirs pervers, ou je ne sais quel autre fantasme ! Aujourd'hui, j'ai des projets bien plus grands pour lui._**

Un silence alourdissant empêcha Gellert de rajouter quelque chose.

 ** _C'est ta dernière chance Gellert, je ne serai plus clément. Ramène-le moi !_**

\- À… à vos ordres !

oOoOo

 _\- Harry, c'est ta sécurité qui m'importe le plus, alors si je dois tuer, je le ferais. Quitte à te faire souffrir. N'oublie pas Harry, **nous** ne sommes pas des enfants de cœur._

 _Quelque chose n'allait pas, il avait déjà vu le tatouage sur le cou de son ami, et il n'appartenait certainement pas à Tom ou Tommy._

\- Tommy ? Parvient-il à dire en reculant d'un pas. Tu me fais peur…

Ses mots semblèrent toucher Tommy qui retrouva ses yeux noisette comme s'il sortait d'une transe. Il regarda Harry avec des yeux écarquillés.

\- Non ! Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de moi ! Pardonne-moi, je me suis laissé emporter par la peur de te perdre. Je crois que je suis fatigué.

Harry ne posa aucune question. Il sentait que s'il forçait, il le regretterait. Il pensa même avoir halluciné puisque le tatouage avait disparu.

\- Je… je vois.

\- Allons-nous-en, maintenant, soupira le grand brun, en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

\- J'ai une idée pour terminer une bonne fois pour tout ce tournoi de malheur !

\- Mais nous n'avons même pas trouvé les indices !

\- Pas besoin. Suis-moi.

oOoOo

\- Où sommes-nous ? Osa demander Harry après un silence gênant.

C'était la première fois qu'il craignait de parler à Tommy. Le plus jeune avait l'air si… différent.

Tommy baissa les yeux et s'arrêta brusquement en plein milieu du couloir. En voyant les yeux apeurés du brun, il finit par soupirer.

\- Je crois que je te dois des explications.

Il se tourna ensuite lentement vers lui, un sourire inquiet sur les lèvres.

\- J'ai juste… peur que tu nous détestes.

Harry comprit que le nous voulait dire toutes les personnalités. Dans le regard du plus grand, il voyait le doute et la peur d'être rejeté, ce qui fit disparaître sa peur.

\- Pourquoi je vous détesterais ? Je crois que peu importe ce que vous faites ou que vous pouvez faire, il me soit dorénavant impossible de vous détester, confessa le brun en baissant les yeux mal à l'aise.

Cela sembla surprendre Tommy qui releva les yeux, étonné.

\- Je crois bien qui je me suis… att-attaché à… vous, balbutia-t-il les joues rouges en se cachant le visage avec sa main droite.

C'était beaucoup trop embarrassant !

Tommy, malgré sa surprise, finit par sourire tendrement.

\- Je suis soulagé de l'entendre. En vérité, Tom a peur de son pouvoir. Tu imagines la force qu'il faut pour posséder des démons ? Ce qui est dangereux, c'est que l'énergie de ceux-ci, une fois enfermés dans les clefs du gardien, se mélange automatiquement à celle de Tom. Cependant, comme tu t'en doutes sûrement, leur énergie est négative et a de ce fait, tendance à interférer avec la raison de Tom qui doit parfois la relâcher, et ce, de n'importe quelle façon.

\- C'est ce qui t'as fait tuer Isaac ?

Harry n'y croyait pas une seconde.

\- Je ne peux me servir de ça comme excuse pour mes actes. Je pense avoir fait ce que je trouvais juste, il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour lui. Satan l'avait déjà bien trop possédé et comme je te l'ai dit, c'est ta protection avant tout.

Harry soupira, mais n'ajouta rien.

\- Que faisons-nous maintenant ? Tu as dit avoir une idée.

\- Même si Tom est contre, je vais utiliser un démon pour trouver l'emplacement des sept péchés capitaux.

\- Tu… Tu peux faire ça ?!

\- Oui. Il y a quelques années Tom a réussi à attraper un Niffleur.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- C'est un démon inoffensif. Il prend la forme d'une créature à fourrure noire qui a une prédilection pour tout ce qui brille.

\- Et en quoi cela va nous aider ?

Tommy sourit malicieusement.

\- Vois-tu, le défaut des démons capitaux, c'est qu'ils aiment vraiment beaucoup l'or.

Harry sourit lui aussi, ayant enfin compris où il voulait en venir. Peut-être qu'ils allaient enfin arriver au fin mot de l'histoire.

oOoOo

Quand la bonne clé fut choisie, Tommy commença à prononcer une incantation. Un portail prit place sous ses pieds. Harry recula instinctivement. Il n'avait toujours pas oublié l'épisode de la ville de Dixon.

Quand la clé brilla, quelque chose commença à sortir du portail. Le vent soufflait comme dans ses souvenirs. Puis tout prit fin, laissant entre lui et Tommy une petite boule de poil absolument adorable selon lui. Celle-ci avait un museau allongé semblable à celui d'un castor. Ses pattes étaient plates comme des pelles. Ses yeux étaient ronds comme des billes et sa fourrure bouffante avait l'air douce et soyeuse. Harry ne pouvait que craquer pour ce genre d'animal. Il aimait beaucoup les choses mignonnes.

\- Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il était aussi mignon ! S'émerveilla Harry, les yeux brillants.

\- Oui bah prépare-toi, car il va falloir courir.

Harry n'eut même pas le temps d'analyser ce qu'il venait de lui dire, qu'il se sentit tirer par le plus grand dans une course-poursuite après l'animal.

\- Pourquoi court-il !?

\- Il a senti le trésor !

Harry n'eut pas d'autre choix que de continuer à courir. Ils allaient enfin rencontrer les êtres derrière tout ça.

Harry plongé comme il l'était dans sa course, n'entendit pas le petit murmure qui résonna au fond de sa tête.

'J'ai bien peur que cela ne se passe pas aussi bien que tu le penses…'

oOoOo

Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant une porte, à l'apparence normale, mais ils pouvaient tous les deux sentir une profonde énergie noire l'entourer. C'était étrange pour Harry de ressentir cette impression. Tout lui criait de ne pas entrer et de fuir à toute vitesse.

Le niffleur s'était éloigné de la porte pour se cacher derrière Tommy, comme si lui-aussi ressentait cette aura inquiétante. Tommy remercia l'animal et finit par le faire retourner dans la clé. Il disparut dans un flash de lumière.

\- Je pense que nous y sommes…, chuchota Harry, inquiet.

Ils se regardèrent avec appréhension. Ce n'étaient pas des démons qu'il fallait prendre à la légère. Et Harry pouvait voir comment Tommy n'était pas dans son état naturel. Tout son corps était tendu et sa mâchoire était si serrée, qu'il aurait sans doute mal le lendemain matin.

D'abord incertain et craintif, il n'osa pas s'approcher. Puis prenant finalement son courage à deux mains, il finit par avancer et baisser lentement la poignée de la porte. Cependant, celle-ci resta fermée. Au moment où il allait réessayer, une inscription apparut soudainement sur la porte en bois poli, les faisant tous les deux sursauter. Harry sentit un sentiment étrange l'envahir en lisant les mots gravés :

 _Im 'semper est ad aliquam distantiam. Alicubi inter terram et mare et caelum et locus. Te potest movere ad me adhuc distant me manere._

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Tommy, ne sachant pas de quelle langue il s'agissait.

\- Du latin, répondit-il sans réfléchir, se surprenant lui-même.

Comment avait-il pu reconnaître le latin alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais appris. Tommy le fixa les sourcils haussés.

\- Sais-tu ce que cela signifie ?

\- Hum…

Harry se concentra. Les mots semblaient lui venir directement comme s'il parlait le latin depuis toujours.

\- Je suis toujours là, à une certaine distance. Quelque part entre la terre et le ciel, je repose. Vous pouvez vous déplacer vers moi, mais au lointain, je reste.

\- Eh bien, j'en apprends plus sur toi de jour en jour, sourit Tommy en lui donnant une tape amicale sur le dos. Qu'est-ce que tu ne sais pas faire franchement !

Harry rougit sous le compliment. Tommy toucha de ses doigts fins les inscriptions gravées.

\- En tout cas, on a encore une énigme à résoudre.

Harry hocha la tête. Ils réfléchirent un moment, avant que Tommy s'exclame soudainement.

\- Je dirais les nuages !

Aussitôt après avoir donné sa réponse, une force le propulsa contre le mur.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Est-ce que ça va ? S'affola le brun en courant vers le mage.

\- Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas. On sait au moins que ce n'est pas la bonne réponse. Il ne reste plus que toi Harry.

Harry se releva de l'endroit où il s'était accroupi et revint près de la porte.

\- L'horizon.

Son ton était déterminé. Il ne devait pas se tromper.

Un click résonna et la porte s'ouvrit. Le plus grand, qui s'était relevé, sourit victorieux. Ils entrèrent sans attendre. Mais au moment où ils mirent un pied dans la pièce, les portes se refermèrent sur eux, puis ils tombèrent tous les deux au sol en se tenant les oreilles. Un cri horrible résonnait dans leurs oreilles. Une fumée commença à envahir la salle, les empêchant de voir autour d'eux. Harry toussa sous le gaz. Que se passait-il ?

Quand le nuage s'évapora, ils avaient tous les deux perdus connaissance.

oOoOo

Harry avait l'impression de planer. Il ne savait pas où il était et encore moins ce qu'il se passait. Tout était flou et brouillé. Il se sentait bien et son corps n'avait jamais été aussi détendu. Soudain, une voix surgit devant lui. Il plissa les yeux pour mieux voir. Une image apparut. Il fut projeté à l'intérieur. Il était à présent dans une salle à manger vide. Une table immense traînait en son milieu. Elle était remplie de nourriture en tout genre. Harry n'en avait jamais vu autant de toute sa vie.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit laissant entrer Cornelius. Le brun s'approcha pour lui demander la raison de sa présence, tout en restant assez loin. Il n'oubliait pas qu'il l'avait tout de même assommé lors de la deuxième épreuve. Mais l'homme ne fit pas attention à lui et lui passa à travers, faisant écarquiller les yeux l'étudiant. Il le vit s'asseoir à table et commencer à s'empiffrer comme jamais.

Peu importe que les plats se vident de plus en plus, il continuait.

'La gourmandise est un vilain péché.'

 _Alestine, c'est toi ?_

'Qui veux-tu que ce soit ?'

 _Où sommes-nous ?_

'Ce sont des souvenirs.'

 _Des souvenirs ?_

'De ceux qui ont péché. Regarde-moi ce gros cochon s'empiffrer.'

Harry ne dit rien. L'image changea et il se retrouva cette fois-ci dans une petite ruelle sale.

Des cris s'élevaient. Harry tourna la tête et tomba sur Isaac qui massacrait de coups de poing un homme au sol.

\- Tu l'as maté ! Je t'ai vu connard !

'Et lui, perdu dans sa colère ridicule.'

 _Pourquoi me montrer ça ? Je sais déjà quels sont leur péché._

'Ah bon ? Et les autres ?'

Cette fois-ci, il fut transporté dans un salon plutôt bien décoré et coûteux. Assit sur un canapé se tenait Maria Roseberry et son majordome. Les deux se câlinaient alors qu'un corps se tenait à leur pied.

\- Avec la mort de mon mari, on pourra enfin récupérer son héritage, chuchota la vielle dame en souriant sadiquement.

 _L'avarice ?_

Harry n'en revenait pas. Elle avait tué son mari juste pour profiter de son argent ?

'Le majordome n'est pas mieux.'

 _Alors ils sont tous les deux avares ?_

'Oui. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Tu ne le sais pas, mais Alfred a tué Maria sur le bateau un peu après le début de la troisième épreuve.'

 _Pourquoi !? Je croyais qu'ils s'aimaient ?_

'Elle venait de signer un contrat de mariage en mettant tous ses biens en commun avec Alfred. Tu peux deviner ses motivations.'

 _C'est horrible…_

'Mais ce n'est qu'un début.'

L'endroit changea à nouveau pour une rue déserte. Harry se retrouva devant deux adolescents qu'il reconnut aussitôt.

Lilith et Edward murmuraient.

\- Tu crois qu'on doit appeler quelqu'un ?

\- Non, dit la sœur, cela va nous prendre trop de notre temps. Ils vont ensuite nous poser des tas de questions et ça n'en finira plus.

\- Tu as raison, faisons comme si nous n'avions rien vu.

Les deux partirent sur ces mots. Harry s'avança pour découvrir ce que les deux regardaient avec autant d'attention et il vit une jeune femme à terre, se faire étrangler par un homme.

'Ils auraient pu la sauver s'ils étaient ne serait-ce qu'aller chercher de l'aide.'

Il ferma les yeux de tristesse.

 _Pourquoi me dire tout ça !? Tu crois qu'avec ça, je vais cautionner ce que ses démons font à des humains, certes horribles, pour leur propre plaisir !?_

'Non, mais tu peux te rendre compte de la laideur humaine.'

 _Peut-être, mais il y a aussi des gens bien._

'Oui, mais sur combien ?'

Il serra les poings de rage.

 _Qu'a fait Blaise Zabini et son ami ?_ Demanda-t-il par curiosité en essayant de dévier la conversation.

'Ils ont peut-être péché, mais ce ne sont pas eux qui ont été invités dans un premier temps. C'était la mère de Zabini. Elle représente la luxure. La femme est célèbre pour sa beauté et aime plus que tout séduire les hommes. Elle s'est mariée sept fois et tous ses maris sont morts mystérieusement en lui laissant une grosse somme d'argent. Son fils a pris sa place dans la compétition.'

 _Oui, mais, qui me dit que son fils est pareil ? Peut-être, est-il quelqu'un de bien. Et puis on n'est pas sûr que la mort des maris de Mme Zabini soit de sa faute. Elle y est peut-être pour rien ?_

'Tu es vraiment naïf.'

 _Je ne crois que ce que je vois._

'Je méprise plus que tout, les nigauds dans ton genre. Ils sont beaucoup trop idéaliste.'

 _Il faut bien de tout pour faire un monde. Maintenant que tu m'as montré tout ça, qu'est ce que je dois faire ?_

'Quand tu vas revenir à toi, mes maîtres seront avec toi. Fais bien attention, ils sont aussi monstrueux que leur légende les décrit. Ils ne sont pas des enfants de cœur et le seul moyen pour toi d'en finir, c'est de les tuer.'

Harry sursauta.

 _Mais comment je tue des démons ?!_

'Laisse-toi porter et tout ira bien.'

Harry sentit sa tête tourner brusquement. Il essaya de tenir, mais son corps s'écroula finalement et il perdit connaissance. Quand il se réveilla, la première chose qu'il vit fut le corps de Tom à ses côtés.

Alerté, il se releva avec empressement malgré les vertiges qui le prenaient. Quand il le vit respirer, un soupir de soulagement lui échappa.

\- La belle au bois dormant est enfin de retour parmi nous, ricana une voix derrière lui.

Harry se tourna aussi rapidement qu'il s'était levé. Il sentit son corps trembler sous la peur. Devant lui, se tenait positionné un peu partout dans la pièce, sept individus qu'il reconnut instantanément. Ils portaient tous des cornes sur leur tête et leur visage était d'une laideur sans nom.

L'un ressemblait vraiment aux créatures cauchemardesques qu'on pouvait retrouver dans les livres. Il n'avait pas d'yeux. Des trous béants remplaçaient ses globes oculaires. Il était recouvert d'or et d'argent. Il supposa qu'il devait s'agir de Mammon, le démon de l'avarice. Le deuxième prenait la forme d'une femme séduisante. Son corps était particulièrement bien proportionné et ses formes rendraient jalouse n'importe quelle femme. Cependant, son visage était défiguré par l'immense langue qui sortait de sa bouche tel un serpent.

Celle-ci s'approcha d'ailleurs de lui, en se léchant les lèvres. Harry ne put s'empêcher de frissonner de dégoût à ce geste. Cette langue était vraiment écœurante.

\- Mais qu'avons-nous là ? Persifla-t-elle. Deux délicieuses brebis égarées.

Le brun recula d'un pas.

\- Je suis Asmodée, déesse de la luxure.

 _Déesse ? Plutôt démon oui !_

\- Tu me donnes énormément envie de te goûter mon poussin… susurra-t-elle en léchant dans un bruit répugnant la joue d'Harry qui retint un haut les cœurs.

Il s'essuya la joue d'un revers de manche et recula encore plus.

\- Laisse-le Asmodée, tu vois bien que tu lui fais peur, intervint l'un des démons derrière elle.

Harry reconnut aussitôt Lucifer. Celui-ci avait une posture beaucoup trop fière et un air trop prétentieux pour être quelqu'un d'autre. Harry ne vit aucun changement particulier chez lui jusqu'à ce que sa tête se mette à tourner sur elle-même pour laisser apparaître un autre visage bien plus hideux. Celui-ci avait la bouche et les yeux cousus.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai envie de le faire souffrir, chuchota fiévreusement un autre qui le regardait avec cruauté.

\- Léviathan, calme-toi.

Harry écarquilla les yeux en voyant le dit Léviathan. Un trou béant prenait place là où devait se trouver son cœur, laissant voir l'autre côté du mur. Cependant, Harry resta étourdit devant Belzébuth. Tommy avait bien raison, ce démon était énorme !

\- Tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordre ! Répliqua Léviathan, le démon de l'envie.

\- Et toi, apprend à te la fermer ! Gronda Belzébuth.

\- TAISEZ-VOUS VOUS DEUX !

Ce cri fit trembler tous les démons présents. Il n'y avait qu'un seul d'entre eux qui pouvaient provoquer cet effet selon Tommy… : Satan.

Harry supposa donc que celui qui dormait sur un fauteuil devait être Belphégor.

\- Que me voulez-vous ?

Son interruption ramena l'attention sur lui. Lucifer se pencha vers lui, un sourire méprisant aux lèvres.

\- C'est plutôt vous qui tentiez de nous trouver.

Harry serra les poings pour se donner contenance et répondit, déterminé.

\- Je veux que vous mettiez fin à tout ça !

Cela eut le mérite de faire rire tous les démons éveillés.

\- Désolé, mon mignon, minauda Asmodée d'une voix guillerette, mais jamais nous n'arrêterons tant que le jeu ne sera pas fini.

'Non mais je rêve ! Es-tu vraiment en train d'essayer de discuter avec eux ?! Je sais que je t'ai dit de te laisser porter, mais quand même !'

Harry ne fit pas attention à Alestine et se tourna vers Tom.

\- Pourquoi mon ami ne s'est-il toujours pas réveillé ?

\- Peu de gens peuvent s'estimer chanceux de passer cette porte. Il n'a pas réussi l'énigme alors il ne nous rencontrera pas.

Le brun déglutit. Comment allait-il s'en sortir tout seul ?

\- Bien maintenant que nous avons fait connaissance et si on passait à l'heure du repas ? S'impatienta le démon de la luxure.

Harry sentit quelque chose le frôler. Il trembla en se rendant compte qu'il s'agissait de la langue du démon. Elle l'encercla de ses bras, se collant contre lui. Sa poitrine le touchait désagréablement.

Harry sentit son corps se faire lourd. Un hoquet lui échappa quand il sentit son énergie être aspirée.

Il entendit son attaquante gémir de plaisir.

\- Mmm… je vois que tu éprouves du désir pour cet homme à terre. C'est si délicieux.

Harry rougit furieusement. Il avait chaud. Tout son corps criait.

'Harry débat-toi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Vite !'

Mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Sa tête tournait, sa cicatrice saignait. Il allait mourir à ce rythme-là ! Les rires des autres démons envahissaient sa tête.

Alors qu'il sentait ses dernières forces le quitter, une poussée d'énergie l'envahit. Ses yeux changèrent de couleur, faisant froncer Asmodée des sourcils. Alors qu'elle allait reculer, une force l'envoya valser contre le mur.

Tous les démons se levèrent pour l'attaquer, mais Harry sentit son cœur exploser en même temps qu'une lumière aveuglante sortit de son corps pour éblouir la pièce toute entière. Des cris horribles s'élevèrent pendant ce qu'il avait l'impression d'être des heures, puis plus rien. Harry s'écroula, inconscient, laissant derrière lui le corps de Tom intact et un trou béant à l'endroit où se trouvaient plutôt, les sept démons capitaux.

oOoOo

Tout tanguait. Harry avait l'impression qu'il allait vomir. Tout bougeait autour de lui. Les murs semblaient se rapprocher, le parquet crissait sous ses pieds et le plafond le narguait avec des mouvements de gauche à droite qui le rendirent nauséeux.

Il ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur Alestine. Elle lui tenait fermement le bras et des larmes coulaient de ses yeux. Harry reconnut la scène de son rêve.

\- Tu as réussi Harry ! Tu les as complètement exterminés !

\- Quoi !? S'exclama-t-il incrédule.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer, on doit quitter ce bateau le plus vite possible !

Une violente secousse les fit rencontrer violemment le mur.

\- Que se passe-t-il !?

Alestine se releva difficilement.

\- Tu as tué les personnes qui contrôlaient le bateau. Il va bientôt couler !

Sa voix était paniquée.

\- Et Annah et Buck !?

\- Nous sommes là.

Harry se tourna et les vit assis à côté de Tom.

\- Je les ai récupérés.

Harry la remercia mentalement.

\- Vite ! Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps !

Harry se releva et aida la blonde à faire de même.

\- Buck, transforme-toi. Je vais mettre Annah et Tom sur ton dos.

Buck obéit sur-le-champ et se changea en Hippogriffe. Alestine écarquilla les yeux, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Ils n'avaient pas le temps pour les questions.

Une fois Annah et Tom installés, ils coururent vers le pont principal.

\- Et pour les invités ?

La télépathe le fixa avec tendresse.

\- Même en sachant ce qu'ils ont fait, tu continues de t'inquiéter pour eux ? Je suis désolé Harry, mais je ne sais pas qui va réussir à s'enfuir à temps.

Le brun hocha la tête. Il devait surtout s'occuper de faire sortir ses compagnons, après il s'inquiéterait pour le reste. Il ne voyait pas grand chose, tout était flou. Une voix masculine résonna vers l'endroit où il fuyait.

\- Alestine ! Harry ! Par ici !

Harry était curieux de savoir qui était la personne qui avait poussé ce cri. Dans son rêve, il n'était pas parvenu à voir son visage.

Ils finirent enfin sur le pont. La tempête était violente et des vagues immenses déferlaient sur le bateau.

\- Alestine !

Harry vit la blonde courir dans les bras d'un homme. Celui-ci était métissé et portait des vêtements déchirés.

\- Harry, je te présente Alex, mon fiancé.

Le brun, surprit, les fixa de ses yeux émeraude.

\- Je suis la voix qui vous donnait les épreuves et les instructions.

Le brun sursauta à ses mots.

\- Mais… pourquoi ? souffla-t-il d'une petite voix.

Alestine prit un air triste et offrit à Harry un sourire douloureux.

\- Nous… nous sommes les survivants du précédent Dreim. Nous avons gagné Harry, mais en même temps nous avons tout perdu.

Il était stupéfait. Cela expliquait tout. Les maîtres dont elle parlait sans cesse, de sa haine envers les hommes.

Des larmes coulèrent des yeux de la jeune fille.

\- Malheureusement nous sommes devenus immortels et obligés de rester prisonnier des démons. Ce fut la punition pour nos erreurs et nos péchés.

Alors qu'une nouvelle secousse les fit valser, Harry perdit de vue Alestine et Alex. Quand il releva la tête, ils avaient disparu.

 _Alestine où es-tu ?!_

'Je suis désolée Harry. Je ne peux quitter ce bateau.'

 _Pourquoi !?_

'C'est notre punition. Si nous partons, nous mourrons. J'ai plus de trois cent ans. Notre immortalité est grâce au sortilège qui entoure le navire. S'il prend fin, le temps que nous avons trompé nous rattrapera aussitôt et nous mourrons sur-le-champ. Et même si ce n'est pas le cas, je ne veux pas partir. J'ai fait… des choses horribles, que je ne peux me pardonner. Mourir sera pour moi une délivrance.'

 _Non ! Ne fais pas ça ! Viens avec moi ! Nous trouverons une solution !_

'Pardonne-moi… Je suis contente d'avoir croisé ton chemin. N'abandonne jamais Harry. Ton destin te réserve des épreuves difficiles, mais je sais que tu arriveras à les surmonter. Je ne suis pas triste, j'ai Alex à mes côtés. Adieu Harry Potter.'

 _Non ! NON ! Attends ! Je croyais que tu voulais vivre ? Je ne peux te laisser seul ici !_

Harry sentit des larmes couler de ses yeux. Il ne pouvait rien faire comme toujours. Il était si inutile.

\- HARRY !

Une vague plus forte que les autres le heurta de plein fouet. Il se retrouva au sol. Buck et Annah le regardaient avec peur. Harry ferma les yeux, essayant de réfléchir à une solution. La situation était désespérée. Tout son être lui criait de s'enfuir.

Il rouvrit les yeux, décidé.

\- Buck ! Envole-toi et sauve-les !

Il fallait au moins que ses amis survivent. Malgré son ordre, Buck ne bougea pas. Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas passé beaucoup de temps avec lui, mais malgré ça l'hippogriffe ne cessait de le protéger et de s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je te promets que je m'en sortirais ! Je le jure, je vous retrouverais !

L'hippogriffe après un temps d'hésitation finit par s'envoler sous les cris d'Annah qui refusait de le laisser seul ici.

Harry se releva difficilement, rassuré. La tempête prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur et il sentait que le bateau ne tiendrait pas plus longtemps. Il chercha quelque chose qui lui permettrait de survivre, mais comme il s'y attendait, il ne trouva rien. Il n'avait absolument aucun moyen de quitter le navire. Malgré sa promesse, il commençait à perdre espoir. Soudain, une vague énorme apparut au loin, se dirigeant droit sur lui. Conscient de sa mort prochaine. Harry ferma les yeux, attendant son sort. Il mourrait sans remords. Ses amis étaient maintenant en sécurité. Il n'avait qu'un seul regret, ne pas avoir eu le temps de dire adieu une dernière fois à Tom. Il espérait que le plus vieux l'oublierait rapidement. Il ne voulait pas qu'il soit triste, car malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu lui dire jusqu'à maintenant, Harry savait que Tom tenait un peu à lui. Alors que la vague engloutissait entièrement le navire, Harry sentit le noir l'envahir. Et sur une dernière pensée de Tom, il ferma les yeux.

oOoOo

Le bateau était entièrement submergé. Les vagues continuaient de le dévorer sauvagement telles des tornades. Le vent se déchaînait lui aussi, comme pour se révolter contre le destin, accompagnant la mer agitée dans une mélodie des plus macabre.

Soudainement, l'eau se mit à briller de mille feux, contrastant avec le triste spectacle de la nature enflammée. Elle brillait d'un bleu si clair qu'on pouvait encore voir le bateau couler au fond des eaux.

Quelque chose sortit brusquement de l'eau, en direction du ciel. Une immense créature ailée faite d'écaille et de griffes acérées s'envola dans le ciel orageux. L'orage sembla l'accompagner de plus belle. Et si ce spectacle était une peinture, le spectateur agile aurait peut-être pu apercevoir le corps évanoui qu'elle portait dans sa patte.

Non… l'histoire était loin d'être terminée. Tous les pions étaient enfin en place. Le roi attendait patiemment son prochain mouvement et sa reine serait bientôt à lui.

Oui… L'histoire ne faisait que commencer.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Alors je tiens juste à prévenir que je ne parle absolument pas latin donc je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit la traduction exacte. J'ai fait de mon mieux ! :p**

 **À bientôt pour un prochain chapitre !**


	24. Chapter 23

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Pour me faire pardonner pour ce long retard, j'arrive avec un long chapitre. Avant tout, j'aimerais réellement remercier ceux qui m'ont soutenu avec leur petit message tout à fait adorable. On ne s'en rend pas forcément compte, mais savoir qu'il y a des gens qui lisent et aiment nos fics, c'est quelque chose d'extraordinaire. J'ai souvent voulu abandonner cette histoire, en me rendant compte que les lecteurs étaient beaucoup moins présents que lors de ma première fic. Je me rends compte maintenant que même si vous êtes moins à me suivre, cela ne veut pas dire que vous ne comptez pas. Alors merci vraiment d'être toujours là pour lire ce que j'écris. Je ne suis pas déçu de partager cette aventure avec vous du tout.**

 **Merci beaucoup aux guest qui se sont multipliés soudainement à ma surprise, mais qui m'ont vraiment aider pour ce chapitre. Je veux vraiment les remercier ainsi que tous mes autres lecteurs. Même si ce n'est pas par MP, je tenais à répondre à vos messages ici :**

 **LectricePassion**  
 **Les Anyas ? J'aime beaucoup ce nom comme communauté ! ^^ J'ai fait passer le message à ma bêta et elle était très heureuse de lire ton message. Elle est ma première fan !**

 **Perle Noire **  
**Je le répète encore et encore, mais merci. Je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise !**

 **Morane**  
 **Contente de lire ça. Surtout qu'il y a beaucoup d'auteurs géniaux sur ce site, que je suis moi aussi. Je suis heureuse de faire partie de tes auteurs préférés.**

 **Serelya** **Prongs**  
 **Merci beaucoup de toujours me suivre et m'encourager. Tu ne peux pas savoir comment ça m'a aidé pendant mes moments de page blanche. J'ai souvent perdu la motivation pour cette histoire à cause de ces moments, mais savoir que toi et les autres lecteurs étiez là, à m'attendre, m'a redonné de l'énergie et de l'imagination. Comment t'en vouloir, alors que tu fais partie de mes plus fidèles lecteurs ! ;) J'espère que ce chapitre de plaira.**

 **Alpha Life**  
 **Merci beaucoup, je suis ravie que cette histoire te plaise. La suite est déjà en cours d'écriture et je compte bien tous vous surprendre, j'espère dans les prochains chapitres !**

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapitre 23**

 **.**

Un murmure… presque un souffle, semblait fredonner au creux de son oreille.

Celui-ci, de sa voix si douce chantait une mélodie qui lui était si familière. Son cœur battait plus vite, l'accompagnant dans son harmonie. C'était comme si elle n'était là que dans le but de le bercer.

Les paroles lui venaient au coin des lèvres et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il commença lui aussi à chanter :

 _Flatus venti et lacerare cor populi_

 _(Les vents entraînent les âmes, et les gens arrachent les cœurs)_

 _O terra tribuat pluviam o ventum est obiurgatio ?_

 _(Oh terre, oh pluie, oh vent quel est donc ce châtiment ?)_

 _Si vita est, inaestimabile est, et turbaret,_

 _(La vie n'a pas de prix si elle est bouleversée ainsi)_

 _Animas, et dilectione,_

 _(Aux âmes, et aux amours)_

 _Quam hodie conprobatur_

 _(Comment vivre encore en ce jour)_

 _Uenti in carcere, et animarum hominum corda,_

 _(Les vents balayent les âmes et les gens emprisonnent les cœurs)_

 _Prope has pretium et morante_

 _(La vie n'a pas de prix et je rester_ _ai_ _près de toi)_

 _Canticum positum in armis,_

 _(En chantant couchée dans tes bras...)_

La voix rajouta dans un souffle qu'il entendit à peine :

 _Anyammis… Anyammis…_

oOoOo

L'air lui frappait le visage dans une caresse agréable. Les oiseaux piaillaient autour de lui. Il était serré contre quelque chose de chaud et de doux. Ce fut ainsi qu'il ouvrit les yeux. Il avait l'impression d'avoir dormi des jours durant. Cependant, la vue qui l'accueillit à son réveil le fit pousser un cri d'effroi. Il volait ! La mer défilait sous ses yeux comme il aurait pu la voir d'un avion. Il filait entre les nuages si prêts d'eux qu'il aurait pu les toucher s'il avait seulement tendu le bras.

Ce qui le fit pousser une nouvelle exclamation fut la créature immense sur laquelle il se trouvait. Harry avait sous les yeux rien d'autre qu'un dragon ! Un dragon majestueux, immense et doux ! Lui qui imaginait les dragons rugueux et écailleux, il se trompait. Il avait bien des écailles, mais celles-ci ne coupaient pas comme il l'avait imaginé petit. Ses deux grandes ailes étaient magnifiques selon lui et reflétaient la lumière du soleil.

Harry sourit sous les sensations que voler lui procurait.  
\- Est-ce toi qui m'as sauvé sublime créature ? Murmura-t-il si doucement qu'il ne pensait pas que l'animal mystique l'entendrait.

La créature rugit pissement comme pour confirmer sa question.

\- Et bien, je te remercie Dragon.

Harry se mit à rire complètement accro à toutes ces sensations. Il était sur le dos d'un dragon ! Ses mains se levèrent d'elles-même pour profiter d'encore plus du vent. Il laissa ses problèmes de côté un moment et profita de cette balade incroyable. Lui qui avait cru mourir ! Si c'était ça la mort, alors il n'en avait plus aussi peur.

\- J'espère au moins que tu ne comptes pas me manger en arrivant !

Le dragon grogna comme pour s'il se moquer de lui. Harry aurait pu jurer l'avoir vu lever les yeux au ciel.

Un sourire d'amusement éclaira son visage et il ajouta d'une voix puissante.

\- Tu es de loin le plus beau dragon de tous ceux peints dans les livres. Leur description ne t'arrive pas à la cheville du tout !

En effet, ses écailles étaient d'un argent pur et ses yeux de la couleur d'un ciel sans nuages.

Harry finit par voir la terre au loin. Ils la dépassèrent rapidement, continuant un peu plus à l'ouest. En quelques coups d'ailes, la superbe créature des airs arriva au-dessus d'un grand domaine. Peut-être même encore plus grande que celle d'Angus. De haut Harry, distinguait très bien la propriété. Celle-ci était délimitée par une haute haie soigneusement taillée et à son entrée se dressait un immense portail de fer forgé. Le dragon se posa au bout d'une longue allée gravillonnée bordée d'ifs, derrière lesquels il entendait le clapotis de quelques fontaines. Harry admira les ifs. Ces arbres si particuliers étaient si difficiles à trouver, qu'il s'étonna d'en voir autant regroupés dans une seule demeure.

 _« Bienvenue dans le comté de Wiltshire dans le sud de l'Angleterre. »_

Harry sursauta violemment. Il commençait à en avoir marre des voix qui surgissaient de nulle part ! Il baissa la tête et vit le dragon le fixer, sa tête tournée vers lui.

 _Les dragons ont vraiment un long cou,_ se fit la réflexion Harry.

 _« Nous autres dragons pouvons communiquer par la pensée. »_

\- Tu… lis les pensées ?

Harry ne connaissait qu'une personne jusqu'à présent avec cette capacité et celle-ci était sûrement morte à l'heure qu'il est.

À cette pensée, il ferma les yeux de tristesse.

 _Non, nous ne pouvons que faire partager nos pensées._

Harry en était quand même rassuré. Il ne voulait pas que toutes les créatures surnaturelles puissent lire dans son esprit.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé ? Et pourquoi m'emmener ici ?

 _Pas si vite humain. Il est trop tôt pour les questions. N'es-tu pas pressé de retrouver tes amis ?_

Le brun haussa les sourcils. Alors ses compagnons se trouvaient dans cette demeure ?

\- Où sommes-nous ? Demanda-t-il alors que le dragon pencha la tête.

 _Dans le domaine Malfoy, propriété de Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy et par cela, la mienne._

Sur ces mots, la créature se transforma devant ses yeux alors qu'il n'était même pas encore descendu. La lumière l'obligea à fermer les yeux. Quand il ne sentit plus de mouvement contre lui, Harry rouvrit les yeux.

…Pour se mettre à rougir furieusement sous l'embarras.

Un homme _particulièrement_ nu, aux cheveux presque blancs et aux yeux gris métalliques, le tenait dans ses bras comme s'il était une mariée.

\- Qui… comment… je…, bafouilla-t-il, affreusement mal à l'aise. Pouvez-vous me reposer par terre s'il-vous-plaît ?

Le blond se moqua gentiment de sa gêne et le reposa. Il prit ensuite une cape qui était posée sur une chaise à côté comme si elle avait été placée là consciemment.

Une fois un peu plus habillé, l'homme se tourna vers lui et lui tendis la main.

\- Bienvenue. Je me nomme Draco Malfoy. Je suis le troisième propriétaire de ce manoir.

\- Vous vous appelez Draco ? Demanda Harry, en fronçant les sourcils.

Ça, pour être un nom inhabituel, c'était inhabituel…

\- Oui, beaucoup de gens sont surpris la première fois. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu t'habitueras vite. Si tu veux bien, ajouta le dit Draco en commençant à marcher, tes amis se trouvent dans la salle à manger du manoir.

Le brun le suivit donc sans broncher. Ils traversèrent l'allée, sous les yeux émerveillés d'Harry qui admirait les pentes.

\- Ce sont des lys. Ma mère aime beaucoup jardiner.

Un paon majestueux au plumage blanc apparut soudainement de derrière un if, surprenant Harry qui ne put cacher sa surprise.

\- Des paons albinos ! Je n'en avais encore jamais vu !

\- Ils sont plutôt rares en effet, mais mon père les aime particulièrement.

Harry continua d'admirer les alentours admiratifs.

\- Je ne savais pas que les dragons pouvaient prendre une apparence humaine.

\- Savais-tu au moins que les dragons existaient ?

\- Non, pas vraiment. De toute façon, je ne connais pas grand-chose sur votre monde, soupira-t-il, dépassé.

Draco le regarda du coin des yeux. Son regard semblait renfermer un secret que lui seul connaissait.

\- Nous sommes arrivés.

Harry releva la tête, curieux, et sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher devant l'imposante bâtisse qui apparaissait peu à peu sous ses yeux. Un escalier de quelques marches menait à la porte du plus beau manoir qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Entièrement blanc, celui-ci s'accordait parfaitement avec l'allée fleurie. Le manoir n'avait vraiment rien de glauque comme il aurait pu s'y attendre. La porte quant à elle, était en chêne et fer forgé, et ses poignets représentaient des serpents.

\- C'est… super…

\- Content que mon manoir te plaise Potter !

Harry se tourna vers lui.

\- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

\- Tutoie-moi. Je ne vais tarder à tout t'expliquer alors allons-y.

Sur ses mots, il ouvrit les portes.

\- Je te souhaite officiellement la bienvenue dans le repère des dragons.

Harry dut à bien avouer que c'était splendide. C'était comme entrer dans le palais d'un roi. Le hall était immense, de telle façon qu'on ne voyait pas le plafond. Un grand escalier se trouvait en face de l'entrée et menait au premier étage. Draco l'invita à l'emprunter et ils se dirigèrent vers ce qui semblait être les chambres. Harry ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil un peu partout. Les couloirs étaient meublés des portraits de peinture au teint pâle accrochés aux murs.  
\- Ce sont tous les Malfoy de ma famille. Les dragons sont très attachés à l'héritage et par cela aux connaissances de l'arbre généalogique.

\- Ils vous…te ressemblent tous vraiment.

\- Oui, on peut dire que les particularités de notre famille sont les cheveux blonds et les yeux clairs.

Draco s'arrêta finalement devant de lourdes portes en bois aux poignées de bronze. Il ouvrit les portes avec grâce et invita Harry à entrer. Le brun lâcha un hoquet en découvrant Annah et Buck profondément endormis sur un canapé. Il courut à leurs côtés pour s'assurer qu'ils allaient bien.

\- Ils vont bien, j'ai bien fait attention.

Harry se tourna vers la voix grave. Blaise Zabini était assis sur un fauteuil et lui souriait.

\- Merci…

\- Ton hippogriffe a volé pendant longtemps avec deux corps sur lui. Cela ne m'étonne pas qu'il se soit écroulé. En revanche, je ne pensais pas qu'il tiendrait aussi longtemps. Tu as des alliés puissants.

\- Où est Tom ?

\- Il se repose. Il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé. Les démons n'y sont pas allés de main morte. La fumée qui vous a endormi est appelée Saliah, elle montre ce que nous voulons voir. Je pense qu'il ne tardera pas à se réveiller. En attendant, Blaise, je te laisse avec nos invités le temps que je me change convenablement.

\- Ok.

Harry caressa les cheveux d'Annah avec douceur. Ses joues étaient rougies par les pleurs. Il avait dû lui faire vraiment peur.

\- Ils ne voulaient pas quitter de vue le bateau… Lui avoua Blaise. J'ai dû les entraîner par la force, mais ton hippogriffe ainsi que ta petite louve sont fort.

Harry, interloqué par ses mots, le regarda avec étrangement.

\- Louve ?

Blaise fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu ne sais pas ? Ta petite copine-là, elle a été griffée par un loup-garou. Une transformation prend du temps, mais cela ne devrait plus tarder pour elle.

\- Tu veux dire… qu'elle va… Harry sentit son visage perdre des couleurs.

\- Mais je n'y connais rien du tout en loup-garou !

Blaise écarquilla les yeux.

\- La pleine lune est après-demain ! Il va falloir trouver un moyen, car la première transformation est incontrôlable surtout si le loup se retrouve sans meute pour l'aider !

Harry allait devoir trouver un moyen et vite.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, finit par le rassurer Blaise, Draco connaît des loups garous qui pourront s'en occuper. Nous verrons ça tout à l'heure.

Harry soupira et partit s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils.

\- Sinon toi aussi, tu es un dragon ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Non, rigola le basané, je suis un Djinn.

\- Un Djinn ?

Perplexe, Harry imagina le génie d'Aladin et sa lampe magique.

\- Et non, je ne suis pas un génie.

Harry sursauta.

\- Comment sais-tu ce que je…

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois.

Devant le regard dubitatif qu'afficha le brun, Blaise éclata de rire.

\- Un Djinn est une créature qui peut faire vivre une vie fantasmatique à ses victimes. Comme un sort d'illusions si tu préfères. Mes ancêtres avaient pour habitude de se nourrir très lentement du sang de leurs victimes. Nous vivons généralement dans des endroits sombres et sommes reconnaissables par les tatouages que nous avons sur le corps.

Harry prit une moue effrayée.

\- La manière dont tu me décris ce que tu es n'est vraiment pas rassurante !

\- Je sais, ricana Blaise, mais c'est marrant. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne ferais rien, comme la majorité des vampires aujourd'hui, je me nourris du sang animal. Sinon, as-tu appris quelque chose de ton voyage avec les démons capitaux ?

\- Ah ça oui, je ne reprendrais plus un bateau avant longtemps !

oOoOo

 _\- Tom ! Cria un petit garçon aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux verts._

L'enfant se jeta sur son ami, en rigolant.

\- Qu'y a-t-il Harry ?

Le plus âgé ne quittait pas des yeux l'enfant aux yeux clairs. Le sourire que lui adressait Harry était indescriptible.

\- Je vais enfin me faire adopter ! Finit par lancer le petit brun, la voix remplie de joie.

Tom sourit à la bonne nouvelle. En revanche, un petit pincement au cœur le prit aussitôt. Son visage s'obscurcit.

\- C-c'est bien. Je suis content pour toi. C'est donc un adieu…

\- Pourquoi ?

Le petit Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Les Granger… je veux dire ma… famille déménage demain… Je n'ai pas pu te le dire avant, car cela s'est fait rapidement.

\- Tu… tu t'en vas ? Murmura Harry, choqué par la nouvelle.

Les yeux émeraude se mirent à briller dangereusement. Alors lui aussi finissait par partir ? Voilà que son seul ami l'abandonnait. Pourquoi c'était toujours lui qu'on abandonnait ?

Malgré sa peine, Harry tenta de retenir ses larmes. Il savait que ce n'était pas la faute de Tom, mais la nouvelle restait douloureuse. Harry finit par relever la tête, une expression déterminée sur son visage.

\- Promets-moi… qu'on se reverra.

Tom hocha la tête, en souriant tendrement. La bouille du plus petit était adorable.

\- C'est une promesse !

Tom ouvrit lentement les yeux, la petite voix enfantine résonnant encore dans sa tête. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Cela avait été si réaliste. Un gros mal de tête le prit le faisant se crisper. Il avait l'impression d'être attaqué à coup de batte. Le lit sur lequel il se trouvait était vraiment confortable. Il se situait dans une chambre très chic et simple.

La pensée d'Harry le fit se lever aussitôt. Il prit un couteau en argent posé sur la commode à côté d'une assiette remplie de fruits, sans doute destinée pour lui, même s'il n'en prit pas un seul, et se dirigea vers la porte. Il devait se méfier de tout.

Le couloir sur lequel il tomba était immense. Les premières pièces qu'il trouva furent les chambres. L'étage devait sans doute en être rempli. Soudain, il entendit de léger pas se rapprocher. Instinctivement, il se cacha derrière une statue de pierre et attendit. Il sentait le surnaturelle. La créature à quelques mètres de lui était certainement puissante avec une telle aura magique. Alors que celle-ci ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques pas, Tom attaqua. Il bloqua l'inconnu par le cou et positionna sa lame sur la carotide.

\- Un geste, et je te tue, souffla-t-il.

\- Eh ! Doucement sorcier ! Je suis quand même la personne qui t'a sauvé la vie.

\- Tu sens la magie.

\- Normal, je suis un dragon.

Tom le lâcha en arquant les sourcils. Il fit plusieurs pas en arrière en gardant toujours cette même position défensive.

\- Je croyais que ces créatures étaient censées avoir disparu depuis le XIVe siècle ?

\- Tout repose sur le 'censées'. Nous sommes réapparues à cause d'Ève. Mais avant de répondre aux questions, j'aimerais qu'on rejoigne le salon, tes amis t'attendent.

\- Harry ?

Les yeux de Draco brillèrent d'une lueur malicieuse.

\- Oui, Harry est bien parmi eux.

Le salon dans lequel ils entrèrent, avait quelque chose de chaleureux. Il comportait une grande table vernie et ouvragée ainsi que de nombreux meubles contrairement à la chambre dans laquelle il s'était réveillé. Une cheminée au manteau de marbre supportait un miroir au cadre doré qui semblait refléter la nature des gens. Tom connaissait ce type de miroir. Peu importe la créature, le miroir pouvait dévoiler sa véritable apparence. Alors quand le dragon se refléta sur la glace, Tom ouvrit grand les yeux d'admiration. C'était bel et bien un… dragon. Un magnifique dragon blanc. Celui-ci se dirigea vers une porte qui donnait sur une salle adjacente plus petite, mais qui devait aussi faire partie du salon s'il en croyait les canapés et fauteuils installés un peu partout.

Sur l'un d'entre eux, il découvrit Harry tellement plongé dans sa conversation avec l'homme qu'il reconnut comme étant Blaise Zabini, qu'il ne les vit pas entrer. Annah et le chien Buck étaient endormis sur l'un des canapés.

Le dragon se racla la gorge pour attirer leur attention. Quand les yeux de Tom et d'Harry rencontrèrent, un sentiment de profond soulagement les prit tous les deux. Tom alla s'asseoir à côté d'Harry sans dire un mot. Il se rappelait la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu et leur baiser restait gravé dans leur mémoire. Harry lui non plus, ne dit pas un mot, préférant se concentrer sur autre chose.

\- Bon, je me présente : Draco Lucius Malfoy. Je suis un dragon et oui Harry, nous pouvons prendre forme humaine. J'adore l'or et quelques-uns de mes ancêtres chassaient les vierges. Nous autres dragons possédons un pouvoir de pyrokinésie et une force hors du commun. Nous devions enquêter sur la vague de disparition qui sévissait près de Lusk. Quand Mme Zabini fut invitée, nous avons pris sa place.

\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir donné ton vrai nom au lieu de Thuban ? Questionna Harry.

\- Mon nom est connu des démons.

\- Quelqu'un peut me dire ce qu'il s'est passé après avoir changé de personnalité ?

Harry sursauta à l'intervention de Tom.

\- Tu sais que j'ai enfin rencontré Thomas !

\- Il est sorti !?

Tom haussa les sourcils sous l'étonnement. Il était rare que le plus petit de ses doubles sorte. Il était beaucoup plus faible par rapport à Tommy.

Harry raconta toute l'histoire en laissant de côté la partie où Tommy avait tué Isaac. Il ne savait pas comment pourrait réagir le Mage. Il espérait que tout cela ne le bouleverserait pas trop.

\- Severus m'a dit de venir vous parler, car nous sommes à la recherche de ce que je suis.

\- Est-ce à cause du fait que tu attires le surnaturel et que ton odeur est délicieuse ?

Harry rougit en bafouillant.

\- En… en parti.  
\- Des évènements se sont-ils passés ?

\- Beaucoup…

\- Mmm, je peux en effet t'aider, mais cela va me prendre un peu de temps. Les dragons sont doués pour la clairvoyance. Je pourrai te guider, en revanche la réponse ne sera peut-être pas celle qui te conviendra.

\- Cela m'est égal. Si cela peut m'aider à mettre fin à tout ça, je prends tout !

\- Si c'est ce que tu veux, alors je t'aiderai. Pour le moment, peut-être désirez-vous vous reposez un peu ?

\- Même si j'ai dormi longtemps, je ne refuserais pas un peu de repos, soupira Tom.

\- Laisse-moi vous montrer vos chambres.

oOoOo

Harry chantonnait doucement, occupé à coucher Annah dans le grand lit à leur disposition. Buck s'était réveillé. L'animal avait été si joyeux en revoyant Harry, que le brun eut de la peine de lui avoir fait traverser ça.

\- Que chantes-tu ?

Harry sursauta. Il n'avait pas entendu arriver le Mage. Il le trouva accoudé contre le chambranle, le regard curieux.

\- Je crois bien que c'était une berceuse que me chantait ma mère. Les paroles sont en latin.

\- Peut-être est-ce la raison pour ta compréhension de cette langue ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop… je ne m'en souviens pas vraiment.

\- Peux-tu me la chanter ?

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent de surprise à cette demande.

\- Si tu veux.

Ils sortirent de la chambre pour se diriger vers la salle commune qui donnait accès à leurs trois chambres. Ils s'assirent en silence et se concentrèrent sur autre chose, s'évitant du regard. Puis Harry se lança.

\- Je crois bien que les paroles étaient _… "Flatus venti et lacerare cor populi…"_

Sa voix était claire et mélodieuse. Il ne faisait plus attention à rien, complètement plongé dans ses souvenirs.

 _\- "O terra tribuat pluviam o ventum est obiurgatio ? Si vita est, inaestimabile est, et turbaret, Animas, et dilectione, Quam hodie conprobatur"_

Tom ne le quittait plus des yeux. Il y avait quelque chose de beau à regarder Harry chanter. Sa peau mate paraissait plus pale, ses lèvres plus rouge et sa boucle d'oreille semblait briller en cœur avec ses yeux. Plongé comme il l'était dans sa contemplation, il n'entendit pas que la chanson arrivait à sa fin. Il revint à lui juste au moment où Harry finit sa chanson.

\- " _Canticum positum in armis,_ _Anyammis, mea Anyammis…,"_ Finit-il dans un murmure.

\- Anyammis ? Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on utilise ce mot devant moi.

Le silence plana de nouveau. Harry déglutit. C'était étrange d'être aussi gêné avec une personne avec laquelle on avait beaucoup voyagé.

\- Est-ce que tu m'en veux ? Osa finalement demander Harry.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu sais les… baisers…

Tom ne dit plus rien et son regard se tourna finalement vers Harry.

\- C'est moi qui t'ai embrassé alors pourquoi t'en voudrais-je ?  
\- Alors pourquoi ce malaise ?

\- Écoute Harry… je ne sais pas du tout ce que je ressens et je pense qu'il est mieux pour nous deux de nous laisser le temps de réfléchir.

Harry hocha la tête. Sa vue se fit trouble et un bâillement le poussa à dire :

\- Je pense que je vais dormir un peu. Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit.

Harry monta dans chambre et s'écroula comme une masse sur son lit. Alors qu'il allait fermer les yeux, il découvrit sur la commode le **_l_** ** _ivre_**. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il était sûr que son sac avait coulé avec le bateau. Il se releva extrêmement perplexe. Le livre qui répondait à n'importe quelle question était aussi ouvert. Un sentiment de panique le prit. Ne pouvait-il réellement pas se débarrasser de lui ? Il toucha la page blanche avec inquiétude. Mais alors qu'il allait retirer sa main, une force l'attira plus prêt et l'entraîna ! Son corps fut aspiré dans le livre ! Alors que son corps disparaissait à travers les pages, le bouquin se referma sur lui.

oOoOo

Qu'est-ce que c'était encore tout ça ! Harry se retrouvait maintenant enfermé dans une cellule. Paniqué, il tenta de forcer les barreaux sans résultat.

\- Cela ne sert à rien de t'acharner petit. En plus de dix ans d'enfermement, crois bien que j'ai déjà tout essayé.

À cause de l'obscurité, Harry ne vit pas tout de suite d'où provenait la voix, il dut s'approcher un peu pour découvrir un corps assis dans l'un des côtés de la cellule.

\- Où sommes-nous ?

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu es apparu ici, mais tu n'as vraiment pas de chance d'avoir été emmené dans cet endroit. Tu te trouves dans la prison d'Azkaban, la plus puissante prison magique.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce lieu.

\- Et où se situe-t-elle ?

\- Sur un minuscule îlot au milieu de la mer du nord.

Harry soupira. Le voilà bien, au milieu de la mer à plus de milliers de kilomètres du manoir Malfoy. Mais pourquoi, POURQUOI, était-il aussi malchanceux ?

Il s'assit par terre exaspérée.

\- Et qu'avez-vous fait pour vous retrouver ici ?

\- Accusé d'avoir tué la famille de mon meilleur ami et plus d'une centaine de villageois.

Harry sursauta à l'aveu.

\- Et l'avez-vous fait ?

\- Quoi ? Non ! Mais je suppose que même les nouveaux prisonniers le pensent. Et toi ? Qu'as-tu fait ? Tu es encore jeune si je ne me trompe pas.

\- Vous me croiriez, si je vous disais que je suis là après avoir touché un livre ?

Son ton était plaisantin. Même si c'était la vérité, il doutait que quelqu'un de censé le croirait. Il ne cherchait même pas à savoir pourquoi il plaisantait avec un criminel.

\- Un livre ? Il fallait que ce livre ait été interdit pour qu'on t'ait envoyé ici.

\- Peut-être bien. De toute façon, cela n'a plus aucune importance maintenant. Au fait, lança-t-il, je m'appelle Harry Potter !

L'air autour de lui changea soudain. Harry vit l'homme se lever et se jeter brutalement sur lui, le maintenant fermement au sol les mains autour de son cou. Il chercha à se débattre, mais l'autre était beaucoup trop fort malgré son maigre physique.

\- Est-ce que cela t'amuse de jouer avec moi ! T'a-t-on envoyé pour me narguer et me détruire un peu plus !?

\- Quoi ? Non !

Harry commençait à manquer d'air.

\- Harry Potter est mort !

\- C'est faux ! Car je suis Harry Potter !

Les doigts se resserrèrent. Harry leva le regard et il put enfin voir son bourreau de plus près. Il avait dû être très populaire avant son séjour en prison, car il était indéniablement beau. Cependant, le regard fou qu'il lui envoyait était rongé par la peine et le désespoir. Harry arrêta de se débattre et prit le visage de l'homme entre ses mains, faisant plonger ses émeraudes dans ceux gris du prisonnier.

\- Je suis réellement Harry Potter et peu importe ce que vous espérez, mon nom ne changera pas. J'ai aussi assez de mal à le récupérer. Ne pas savoir son véritable nom était pire que tout. C'est mon seul lien avec ma famille biologique, je ne peux pas l'abandonner.

L'homme absorbé par son regard, écarquilla les yeux. Il n'y avait que peu de personne avec des yeux si beaux. Des larmes perlèrent sur ses joues devant l'espoir qui le percutait de plein fouet. Ses mains lâchèrent le garçon rapidement.

\- C'est faux…

Harry haussa les sourcils.

\- Quoi ?

\- Si tu es vraiment cette personne, ce n'est pas ton seul lien avec ta famille biologique.

Harry, déconcerté, ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche ne sachant que dire.

\- Tes yeux et ton physique son le portrait craché de tes parents.

\- Co-comment savez-vous ça !? S'empressa-t-il de demander.

\- Je… je suis le meilleur ami de James Potter et par cela le parrain d'Harry Potter.

Harry s'horrifia à cette révélation.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne l'ai pas tué ! C'était mon ami le plus cher, et je me suis fait piéger par un démon. Je te prie de me croire !

Harry ne sut quoi dire. Voilà qu'il avait un parrain maintenant.

\- Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne sais plus qui croire…

Les yeux de son interlocuteur reflétèrent toute la tristesse qu'il éprouva à ses mots, brisant le cœur du brun.

\- Mais je peux essayer de comprendre, rajouta le plus jeune beaucoup trop sensible pour son propre bien.

La lueur d'espoir qu'il vit dans les yeux de l'homme réchauffa quelque chose en lui.

\- Quel est votre nom ?

\- Sirius… Sirius Black.

\- Maintenant que je sais que vous êtes en vie, j'essayerais de vous aider.

\- Maintenant que je sais que tu es en vie, je te retrouverais, avoua Sirius le regard déterminé. J'ai retrouvé une raison de vivre, et même si je dois finir ma vie en tant que fugitif, je le ferais pour qu'enfin nous puissions apprendre à nous connaître.

Harry sentit son corps se faire plus léger. Il vit son dit parrain écarquiller les yeux. Il commençait à disparaître !

\- Non ! C'est trop tôt ! Nous avons encore tellement de choses à nous dire ! S'écria le prisonnier la voix rauque.

Ses cris restèrent impuissants et Harry disparut comme il était apparu.

oOoOo

Peu importe à quel point le monde était cruel. Harry ne savait plus quelle était sa place. Tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, lui avait été arraché. Il ne savait plus qui croire, qui chercher, ou bien même qui espérer. Un monde rempli de créatures magiques ? Et puis quoi encore… Un parrain enfermé et incriminé du meurtre de ses parents ? Voilà ce qu'Harry aurait refusé de croire s'il n'avait pas été entraîné dans ce monde douloureux. Sa tête maintenant remplie de questions sans réponses, son cœur sans cesse malmené. N'avait-il pas droit au bonheur ? Toute sa vie continuerait-il à être ainsi mal traité ?

Il ne voulait plus de cette tristesse. Une autre personne était morte sans qu'il n'y puisse rien y faire. Alestine… Harry n'arrivait pas à se dire que celle-ci était partie.

\- Tu sais, ce n'est pas en t'enfermant dans tes pensées moroses que tu parviendras à surmonter les épreuves qui t'attendent.

\- Qui êtes-vous encore ? Je n'ai pas envie de parler. Je veux juste qu'on me laisse seul.

\- Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux ?

\- Pourquoi tout le monde pense savoir mieux que moi ce que je veux !

\- Peut-être parce qu'ils font partie des personnes qui te considèrent comme un ami ? Les amis ne sont-ils pas faits pour nous connaître mieux que nous-même ?

\- Peut-être que je n'ai pas envie qu'on me connaisse vraiment !

\- Alors ça c'est quelque chose que tu dois leur dire toi-même. Je ne peux rien faire pour toi si c'est la raison de ta présence ici.

\- Ma présence ?

\- Et si tu ouvrais les yeux ?

Harry leva enfin les paupières pour tomber sur des centaines de rangées de livres. Harry connaissait cet endroit, il était déjà venu auparavant. La même vieille dame qui trônait derrière le comptoir, les mêmes vieux livres…

\- Je vois que tu te souviens de nous.

Il tourna la tête vers la même belle femme sur laquelle il était tombé à Chior.

\- Que ! …comment !?

La belle brune sourit.

\- Tu as dû être vraiment surpris de ne pas nous trouver à Chior. As-tu aimé mon petit cadeau ? Le livre que tu tiens dans ta main est puissant.

Harry sursauta en regardant ses mains. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il tenait le livre fermement dans sa main droite.

\- Où sommes-nous ? Je ne suis tout de même pas retourné à Chior !?

\- Non cette ville n'existe plus à l'heure qu'il est.

\- Quoi !?

\- C'est une longue histoire…

\- Ce livre est bien trop important pour que vous le passiez à des inconnus ! La réprimanda Harry, au souvenir de tout ce qu'il pouvait faire.

\- Mais je ne l'ai pas passé à un inconnu, je te l'ai prêté. Je savais que tu n'étais pas un simple inconnu.

Le garçon fronça les sourcils.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Peu de personnes peuvent s'estimer chanceuses d'entrer dans cette bibliothèque dimensionnelle et encore moins sortir avec le livre indemne.

\- Mais c'est vous qui l'aviez glissé dans mon sac !

\- Peut-être, mais je n'ai pas imaginé que tu parviendrais réellement à partir avec. Le livre des questions est magique, il revient toujours en ces lieux. Si tu es là, c'est que l'heure est venue pour toi de le rendre.

\- Mais… il n'a répondu qu'à quelques questions. Il est resté fermé le reste du temps.

La jeune femme parut surprise.

\- Tu devrais plutôt t'estimer heureux qu'il t'ait permis plusieurs fois de l'utiliser. Il n'a toujours répondu qu'à une question par personne jusqu'à présent… Ce qui est encore plus étrange, c'est qu'il a exaucé l'un de tes vœux.

\- Ah bon ? Lequel ?

\- Tu voulais ne plus être seul, et il t'a montré qu'il te restait quelqu'un.

\- Sirius…

\- Oui.

\- Mais…

\- Il est bientôt temps Harry. Ton rôle ne devrait plus tarder dans la guerre à venir.

\- La guerre ?

\- Adieu…

Une secousse le propulsa dans les airs sous le regard des deux femmes et il se retrouva expulsé dans le plafond. Quand il revint à lui, il se trouvait par terre dans sa chambre. À côté de lui, le livre avait disparu.

Sans plus attendre, il descendit dans la salle commune et alla toquer à la porte de Tom. Après un temps plus ou moins long, le mage ouvrit finalement les sourcils haussés devant l'allure débraillée qu'il devait sûrement avoir.

Cependant, le plus vieux n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, qu'il se fit entraîner dans un baiser endiablé. Harry poussa le corps musclé de l'homme face à lui et ferma la porte, tout en continuant de dévorer la bouche de celui-ci. Bien vite, Tom répondit en passant un bras autour de ses hanches et un autre dans ses cheveux, afin d'approfondir le baiser.

Alors qu'ils étaient essoufflés, ils finirent par se séparer de quelques centimètres, les yeux dans les yeux.

\- Pourquoi tout d'un coup ? Murmura Le grand brun.

\- Je ne veux plus de ça… Je ne veux plus être seul. Je veux… me laisser aller, suivre mes envies… Et j'en avais envie là maintenant.

Tom ne rajouta rien, continuant le serrer toujours plus prêt.

\- Alors laisse-toi aller, finit-il par dire en repartant en quête des lèvres rougies du plus petit.

Ils se dévoraient sans plus aucune retenue. C'était bon, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Harry ne s'était plus senti si bien depuis la mort de son meilleur ami. L'attraction pour le demi-sorcier était foudroyante, indomptable et surtout la force de son désir incontrôlable. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas abandonné plus tôt ?

Tom fit dériver sa langue sur le cou mate de son humain. Il ne savait pas quand c'était devenu _son_ humain, mais il était maintenant sien. L'odeur était plus forte que jamais, l'enivrant complètement, faisant surgir sa bête intérieure. Ses yeux se mirent à vaciller entre le bleu, le marron, et le rouge. Il était submergé par de nouvelles sensations, comme si la brèche en lui s'était soudainement rouverte, laissant sortir son démon intérieur, sa personnalité la plus noire. Elle qui avait toujours tenté de prendre le dessus, se retrouvait à recouvrir de baisers le corps entre ses jambes. Les chemises ne durèrent pas longtemps, jetées sur le sol à moitié déchirées. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux, peau pâle contre peau mate, yeux sombres contre yeux clairs…

Harry se cambra sous le trop plein d'émotions. Tom descendit sa main dans le pantalon, touchant les fesses douces et moelleuses du petit brun.

\- Audacieuses, s'amusa Harry dans un rire léger, à l'image de leur propriétaire.

\- Et tu n'as encore rien vu, sourit le plus âgé en retirant d'un coup sec le pantalon de sa proie.

Harry lâcha un petit rire au geste, puis entoura ses bras autour du cou de Tom, le regardant faire, amusé.

\- On dirait le grand méchant loup qui s'apprête à manger le petit chaperon rouge…

\- Veux-tu que je te mange ? Si c'est le cas, on peut toujours négocier. Je ne dis jamais non à bon casse-croute.

\- Tom Jedusor qui fait une plaisanterie !? S'épouvanta-t-il faussement en poussant un petit cri exagéré.

\- Qui dit que cela était une plaisanterie ?  
Harry lui offrit un sourire malicieux puis s'empara de nouveau des lèvres du Mage dans un baiser beaucoup plus tendre.

\- Et dire que je te pensais dénué d'émotions, décidément, soupira-t-il, tu me surprends de jour en jour…

\- C'est plutôt toi qui finis toujours par me surprendre. Il n'y pas un jour où Harry Potter ne fait une chose comme tout le monde.

Il inspira un grand coup dans le creux du cou d'Harry, essayant d'être entouré de cette odeur.

Dans la société surnaturelle, plus l'odeur d'un humain était bonne, plus la personne l'était aussi. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Harry semblait attirer tous les démons de cette planète. Avec une odeur pareille, il ne fallait pas s'étonner, voilà où était toute l'ampleur du problème. Savoir que bientôt, sa véritable odeur serait entièrement libérée l'inquiétait. Si Harry était déjà un aimant à emmerde, qu'est-ce que ce serait avec ce parfum qui ne demandait qu'à être partagé ? Le monde courrait à la catastrophe.

D'un geste doux, il lui caressa les cheveux ébène. Tout en parcourant la nuque de baisers mouillés. Il fit de même sur le torse, puis sur le ventre brûlant, laissant des traces humides sur son passage.

Bien vite, il arriva à la lisière du pantalon. Il demanda l'autorisation d'un regard, et devant le hochement de tête d'Harry, il le retira aussi lentement que possible. C'était plus de peau qu'il n'en avait vu du garçon. Ses cuisses étaient aussi douces et fermes que le reste de son corps. Malgré les muscles qu'il sentait sous ses doigts, le garçon restait dangereusement maigre.

\- Je crois que dès que nous sortirons de cette chambre, mon but sera de te remplumer.

\- Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers mois, excuse-moi de ne pas avoir pu profiter d'un véritable repas depuis des jours.

\- C'est vrai, souffla Tom en embrassant rapidement les lèvres rouges.

Puis il repartit à la découverte de ce corps qu'il désirait. Il empoigna avec force la cuisse droite du garçon et embrassa l'intérieur, s'approchant dangereusement de la partie la plus intime du brun, provoquant un gémissement chez son futur amant.

Enfin, il retira son boxer, la dernière barrière qu'il restait entre lui et le membre dressé de sa proie. Et tout s'enchaîna rapidement. La vision d'Harry nu, sous lui, les cheveux ébouriffés, et les joues rougies, lui fit totalement perdre toute notion de la réalité. Il empoigna d'une main ferme le membre et commença à le masturber. Les petits cris de plaisir du petit brun, étaient un véritable plaisir pour ses oreilles.

N'en pouvant plus, Harry ouvrit à son tour le pantalon et prit en main le sexe de Tom. Le frisson qui les traversa au contact de leurs deux peaux nues, n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'ils avaient déjà connu. Il fit des vas et viens rapide en rythme avec le plus vieux. C'était… différent. Plus intense et bouleversant. Leur esprit était embrumé, leurs pensées éteintes, et la seule chose à laquelle ils pouvaient s'accrocher, était le regard de l'autre. L'odeur devint bien vite insupportable pour Tom, comme si tous ses sens s'étouffaient avec cet effluve. Plus puissant que tous les aphrodisiaques dont il avait entendu parler. Ce n'était pas l'arôme d'un humain. Bien vite, leurs respirations devinrent saccadées et leurs cœurs s'accélèrent d'avantage. Il n'y avait à présent que des gémissements rauques et des bruits de frottement qui se répercutaient contre les murs de la chambre. Sentant la fin arrivée, Harry entoura ses bras autour du cou du plus grand.

\- T-Tom… je vais…

\- Moi aussi… V-viens.

D'un seul et même geste, ils se libérèrent dans un cri.

Pantelant, aucun ne parvenait à redescendre de leur nuage. Tom s'écroula sur le côté, essayant de ne pas écraser son brun par la même occasion.

\- Je.. je crois que c'était le meilleur orgasme de ma vie…, murmura Harry d'une voix éteinte.

Son odeur était redevenue discrète comme si elle avait sa propre conscience.

\- Ta vie est loin d'être encore finie, rétorqua-t-il.

\- Hum… tu as raison.

Harry finit par fermer les yeux sous la fatigue. Il s'endormit aussitôt sans rien ajouter.

Tom le regarda, les yeux songeurs. Et il resta là, désorienté, pendant un temps qui sembla être des heures à regarder le visage endormi de son nouveau compagnon.


	25. Chapter 24

**Un an et demi que cette fic existe, et je crois que je commence déjà à avoir un petit sentiment de nostalgie en repensant à ses débuts. Je pense évoluer à chaque fois un peu plus avec elle et ne peux que vous remercier pour continuer à me lire. Je peux déjà vous dire que nous sommes largement à la moitié de l'histoire. Même si je ne sais pas encore quand elle finira, je peux vous dire qu'on se rapproche de plus en plus de la fin.**

 **Pour ce chapitre, j'ai été inspirée de cette musique : Sad Epic Emotional Music - Farewell Life. Si vous voulez écouter. Il y a aussi une petite chanson, je vous donnerais son titre en fin de chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapitre 24**

 **.**

 _Tom le regarda, les yeux songeurs. Et il resta là, désorienté, pendant un temps qui sembla être des heures, à regarder le visage endormi de son nouveau compagnon._

 ** _Quelques minutes auparavant._**

Draco entra en trombe dans sa chambre et jeta sa lampe de chevet contre le mur. Une vague de parfum le percuta de plein fouet, l'obligeant à se boucher le nez. L'odeur délicieuse qui s'échappait du premier étage était insupportable pour leur démon intérieur, les poussant à vouloir assouvir leur soif.

Il avait l'impression de devenir fou. Blaise était lui aussi sorti du manoir tellement ses sens étaient attirés par le propriétaire de cette odeur. Malheureusement pour les deux créatures, une aura sombre et effrayante les empêchait d'approcher la chambre. Celle-ci leur donnait des frissons, les mettant en garde d'avancer. Jamais ils n'avaient senti quelque chose d'aussi envoûtant. Alors Blaise était sorti et Draco s'était réfugié dans sa chambre, espérant calmer leurs pulsions. Le basané était à deux doigts de se transformer et il voulait plus que tout empêcher ça. Draco, lui, ne parvenait pas à s'éloigner de son manoir tellement le parfum l'attirait.

Il allait hurler sa rage, quand une alarme se déclencha dans le manoir, l'avertissant qu'un étranger s'était introduit dans l'enceinte de sa demeure. Déjà remonté, il se dirigea vers l'entrée avec une vitesse affolante. Sa colère s'amplifia. Il allait tuer la personne qui s'était permis d'entrer chez lui sans autorisation.

oOoOo

L'alarme réveilla Harry et Tom qui se précipitèrent rapidement vers la chambre d'Annah et Buck. La jeune fille, en le voyant pour la première fois depuis leur séparation sur le bateau, courut dans ses bras. Les larmes se déversaient sur ses joues.

\- Tu es revenu !

\- Oui, je suis là à présent...

Harry la porta, tout en prenant la direction de la porte du manoir. Il espérait simplement qu'ils n'auraient pas à faire face à de nouveaux démons. Ils étaient tous beaucoup trop épuisés pour ça. Ils tombèrent rapidement sur Draco et Blaise, qui en les voyant arriver, se mirent à fixer Harry d'une lueur qu'il n'avait pas encore vu dans leurs yeux. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Tom derrière lui savait pertinemment la raison de leur changement d'attitude. Il leur offrit son regard le plus intimidant, les faisant baisser le regard.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Questionna le brun, complètement inconscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui.

\- Quelqu'un s'est introduit chez moi, grogna Draco, ayant encore du mal à se reprendre.

L'effluve avait diminué, mais restait tout de même présente dans l'air.

\- Aucune idée de qui cela pourrait être ?

Draco n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, faisant sursauter Harry et Annah. L'orage dehors grondait. Les battants laissèrent passer plusieurs loups géants.

Le blond fronça les sourcils. Harry s'était reculé devant les bêtes. Annah se cacha dans son cou, terrifiée, le souvenir de la mort de ses parents toujours gravé dans sa mémoire.

L'un des loups s'avança trempé, les faisant une nouvelle fois reculer et se transforma en une petite femme aux cheveux roux et aux yeux marron. Celle-ci n'avait rien de terrifiante. Elle semblait plutôt extrêmement douce. Alors que les autres loups restaient derrière elle, elle regarda Draco épouvantée, les yeux remplis de larmes.

\- Nous avons été attaqués… Les chasseurs sont de plus en plus nombreux et nous ont surpris durant la nuit. Ils sont au courant que nous nous sommes liés à ta famille.

Draco grogna dangereusement à cette nouvelle.

\- Cela risque d'être problématique.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Harry, dirigeant l'attention sur lui.

La femme qui tourna ses yeux marron sur lui, les écarquilla en tombant sur la petite fille dans ses bras.

\- Est-elle… ?

\- Oui, coupa aussitôt Draco.

Harry, qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, resserra ses bras autour du corps frêle. Tom s'était mis entre lui et les loups dans une position défensive.

Draco soupira.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce sont des alliés.

La petite dame tendit la main et se présenta.

\- Enchantée, je suis Molly Weasley et ces loups sont ma famille.

\- Enchanté, répondit Harry en lui serrant la main. Son instinct lui disait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à cette drôle de dame. Je m'appelle Harry et voici Annah, Buck et Tom. Je suis désolé mais Annah a vécu des choses douloureuses à cause d'un loup-garou. Si vous pouviez prendre ça en considération.

\- Bien sûr, souffla la Molly, les yeux tristes à cette nouvelle.

\- Qui sont les chasseurs ? Osa-t-il demander en regardant Draco.

Ses capacités d'adaptation le surprenaient toujours.

Le maître des lieux soupira.

\- Je vais tout expliquer, mais allons nous mettre au chaud avant que mon hall n'empeste le chien mouillé.

Cela provoqua le grognement désapprobateur des dits « chiens ».

Le salon paraissait beaucoup plus petit après que tout le monde s'y soit réfugié. Les loups avaient tous repris leur forme humaine, voyant à quel point ils terrifiaient la petite fille présente. Et ce fut avec surprise qu'Harry apprit que les loups pouvaient se transformer tout en gardant leurs vêtements sur eux. Blaise leur avait apporté plusieurs serviettes, leur permettant ainsi de se sécher un peu. Ils étaient sept en tout, dont six têtes rousses. C'était assez perturbant à quel point ils se ressemblaient.

\- Je vous présente les Weasley. Ce sont des loups garous, habitant sur le territoire des Malfoy depuis quelques années maintenant. Le pacte de nos familles a en revanche été fait il y a plus d'une décennie.

Molly leur offrit un sourire rassurant.

\- Voici Ronald, mon plus jeune fils, Bill mon fils ainé et sa compagne Fleur Delacour, mon mari Arthur, et les jumeaux Fred et Georges.

Harry répondit à son sourire, apportant une lueur d'étonnement dans les yeux de la louve.

\- C'est étrange, j'ai comme qui dirait l'impression de t'avoir déjà rencontré, même si je sais que ce n'est pas le cas. Quel est ton nom ?

Harry rougit légèrement sous l'attention dont il faisait preuve.

\- Harry Po-

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que Tom le coupa.

\- Cela importe peu ! Pour l'instant, ce qui est important est de savoir comment des chasseurs ont réussi à se rendre aussi loin sur des terres soit disant sacrées.

Draco remarquant le regard curieux d'Harry, répondit à sa question muette.

\- Des scientifiques connaissent l'existence du surnaturel. Ils chassent les créatures pour les étudier. On les fuit depuis déjà près de 500 ans. Les humains ne sont pas tous ignorant de notre monde.

\- Que viennent-ils faire sur ce territoire ?

\- Ils semblent que quelqu'un nous ait vendu, parla pour la première fois Ronald si Harry se souvenait bien.

\- Cela nous donne d'avantage de raison de nous camoufler de la vue du monde, continua Blaise.

Harry ferma les yeux. Il ne pensait pas que des humains se servaient des êtres surnaturels comme expérience.

\- Ce n'est pas tout…, grogna Bill en colère, Ginny a été enlevée…

\- Quoi !? Et vous ne nous dites cela que maintenant ?! S'écria Blaise.

\- Qui est-ce ? Demanda Tom, pas vraiment intéressé par la réponse.

\- Notre enfant.

Harry connaissait à présent la raison pour laquelle Arthur paraissait si anxieux. L'homme n'avait pas dit un mot depuis son arrivée.

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide pour la retrouver. Si nous devons prendre d'assaut leur centre, nous n'y arriverons pas seuls.

Draco grinça des dents.

\- Je vous dois quelque chose certes, mais n'oubliez pas que nos familles se détestent depuis des générations. Je ne suis pas prêt à risquer de tout perdre.

\- Je t'en supplie ! Ta dette sera terminée après ça, mais pitié, aide-nous à la sauver !

\- Tu sais que je ne peux rien faire sans quelqu'un d'expérimenté sur leurs méthodes !

\- Ce ne sera pas la peine de t'en inquiéter Draco, je pense pouvoir vous aider, intervint une voix forte derrière eux.

Harry écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant la voix avant même de se retourner.

\- Hermione ?

La brune était à seulement quelques pas. Harry avait l'impression de ne pas l'avoir vu depuis une éternité.

\- Hermione !

Harry courut prendre sa meilleure amie dans son bras gauche, en tenant toujours fermement Annah de l'autre.

oOoOo

\- Comment vas-tu mon gros boulet ?

\- Tu m'as maqué Mione ! Des larmes coulaient de ses joues. Il s'était tellement inquiété pour elle ces derniers mois qu'il avait cru en mourir d'inquiétude. Que fais-tu ici ?

\- L'endroit dont je te parlais, qui était assez sécurisé pour que je puisse m'y cacher, se trouve être le Terrier des Weasley. Malheureusement, il est protégé des êtres surnaturels, mais pas des humains. Durant mon séjour chez eux, j'ai réussi à éjecter la présence de l'Homonculus en moi.

\- Contente de te revoir parmi nous Hermione.

La brune fixa son regard sur Tom qui la regardait avec soulagement. Contrairement à ce qu'il voulait faire croire, Hermione était la première personne à l'avoir accepté dans sa famille, sans le juger. Et malgré que les sorciers l'aient abandonné, elle était restée sa sœur adoptive.

\- De même Tom. Merci d'avoir protégé Harry durant mon absence.

La sorcière s'avança au milieu de la pièce, le visage dur.

\- Je peux vous aider à pénétrer dans l'enceinte du bâtiment, mais pour cela, il faut que l'un d'entre vous s'y infiltre pour que je puisse annuler la barrière anti-démons, qui ne nous permet pas d'entrer.

Les regards conversèrent automatiquement sur Harry, dont l'héritage surnaturel ne s'était toujours pas réveillé.

\- C'est encore moi qui vais devoir m'en charger ? Soupira-t-il.

Hermione le regarda avec compassion.

\- Désolé Harry, je crois que cette fois-ci, tu es le seul à pouvoir t'en occuper.

oOoOo

Harry et Hermione s'étaient enfermés dans une des chambres pour pouvoir parler un peu seul à seul. Ils avaient besoin d'un peu de temps pour eux.

\- Tu m'as vraiment manqué 'Ry. Comment tu vas ? Tu arrives à surmonter tout ça ?

Elle semblait réellement inquiète pour son amie.

\- Il le faut. Au moins je ne suis pas tout seul. J'ai rencontré beaucoup de gens bien qui n'ont pas hésité à nous aider quand on en avait besoin.

\- Et je vois que tu as réussi à dompter le mauvais caractère de notre cher Tom ?

Harry la regarda surpris. Elle lui lança un regard rempli de sous-entendu. Il sourit, c'était bien sa Hermione, toujours aussi perspicace. Elle ne venait même pas d'arriver depuis quelques heures et Harry ne pouvait toujours rien lui cacher.

\- On dirait bien oui. Mais il n'y a pas que lui que j'ai appris à apprivoiser.

Hermione ne dit rien.

\- Tu savais ?

Celle-ci resta muette.

\- Tu savais pour ses personnalités et tu m'as rien dis ?

\- Ce n'était pas à moi de le faire. Tom n'aime pas qu'on parle de ses secrets.

Le brun comprenait très bien. Tom était comme ça, il préférait cacher ses problèmes plutôt que demander de l'aide.

\- Peux-me raconter l'enfance de Tom ?

\- Harry… soupira la brune, tu sais que ce n'est pas à moi de le faire.

\- S'il-te-plait Mione, je veux l'aider.

Elle fixa un moment ses yeux suppliants avant de soupirer à nouveau. Harry savait qu'il avait gagné.

\- Le jour où mes parents ont ramené Tom à la maison, ils savaient déjà qu'il n'était pas humain. Des choses étranges se déroulaient dans son orphelinat alors les Granger ont été envoyé par l'Ordre du Phénix, des sorciers qui protègent les humains du monde obscur, dans le but de découvrir l'origine de ces événements. Il faut savoir qu'à l'époque, c'était inimaginable pour la société sorcière que les humains soient au courant de notre existence. Cet ordre n'existe plus aujourd'hui, il a été détruit.

\- Et Tom était-il la cause de ces… évènements ?

\- Pas tout à fait, il faut savoir que les Mages et les sorciers sont très différents. Les démons, ou fantômes sont plus attirés par les mages malgré que ceux-ci les capturent. Alors Tom n'était pas vraiment l'origine de ces évènements, il attirait simplement inconsciemment le surnaturel dans le bâtiment. Mes parents ont su dès qu'ils l'ont vu qu'il était différent et ont décidé de l'adopter. Ma famille l'a élevé comme l'un des nôtre, permettant à Tom la maîtrise de sorts assez simples. Cependant, on ne peut réussir à changer la nature de quelqu'un. Malgré tout ce que mes parents ont essayé, Tom restait un Mage, et à force de restreindre ses pouvoirs, il a fini par devenir de plus en plus incontrôlable. Ses personnalités ont commencé à se multiplier. C'était la façon dont son corps essayait de retrouver un certain équilibre. Tom a vécu une vie difficile même avant de nous rejoindre alors sa condition n'a pu qu'empirer et finalement a fini par le rendre fou. Un jour, alors qu'un homme tentait d'enlever un petit garçon du voisinage, Tom pour le protéger, a libéré ses pouvoirs de sorciers et inévitablement sa force de mage, détruisant totalement le parc et tuant l'homme. Les sorciers ont essayé de régler le problème, commençant d'abord par effacer la mémoire des témoins, y compris du garçon. Ils ont ensuite banni Tom de la société sorcière, posant un sortilège sur lui pour bloquer ses pouvoirs de sorciers et tenter d'amoindrir sa force de Mage.

\- Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute, si on l'empêchait d'être lui-même !

\- Je sais bien, mais je ne pouvais rien faire ! Nous n'étions que des gamins ! Je ne l'ai jamais abandonné malgré l'interdiction de mes parents. Je ne pouvais pas le faire ! Il était comme un frère pour moi…, finit-elle d'une petite voix. Depuis, il fait une sorte de blocage sur ces évènements. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il se souvienne qu'il a tué pour protéger quelqu'un, et non de sang-froid. Il s'en veut tellement qu'il n'ose plus utiliser ses pouvoirs de Mage. Il s'en veut tellement… qu'il s'est reclu au milieu d'une forêt pour ne plus faire de mal à personne…

Harry sentit une douleur immense le prendre à ses mots.

\- Mais ce n'est pas tout, rajouta-t-elle, la voix tremblante. Le garçon était son seul ami, et les sorciers ont effacé toute existence de Tom de sa mémoire, comment crois-tu qu'il ait réagi ? Pour ne pas souffrir, Tom s'est forcé à oublier lui aussi, mais moi je m'en souviens et je me suis juré de garder un œil sur son protégé. Harry… murmura-t-elle en larme, le visage rempli de culpabilité, ce garçon… c'était toi. Tu es le garçon que Tom a protégé ce jour-là.

Le brun sentit son monde s'écrouler. Tom et lui s'étaient déjà rencontrés ? Et il l'avait oublié ? Comment avait-il pu oublier le grand brun ?

\- Hermione… chuchota-t-il, le visage baissé faisant pleurer de plus belle la brune. Dis-moi la vérité, es-tu devenu mon amie par culpabilité ?

Elle qui paraissait effrayé quelques secondes auparavant, pris un visage dure.

\- Jamais.

Son ton était ferme et remplie de sincérité.

\- Jamais je n'aurais fait une chose pareille, reprit-elle. Pendant que je t'observais, j'ai commencé à ressentir de l'affection pour toi. J'aimais tout, ton honnêteté, ta douceur et ton courage. Si je suis devenue amie avec toi, c'est uniquement parce que je le voulais.

Harry lui sourit.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas de m'avoir caché ça. Ce n'est pas toi qui m'as effacé mes souvenirs. Mais j'en ai juste marre qu'on me cache des choses. Je ne sais ni qui je suis, ni d'où je viens et pourquoi toutes ces choses m'arrivent ! Je veux juste, une fois dans ma vie, avoir les réponses à mes questions !

Hermione le prit dans ses bras.

\- Je sais… murmura-t-elle mais je te promets que tout sera bientôt fini.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte les interrompant dans leur embrassade. Ils se séparèrent à contre cœur.

\- Oui ?

La porte s'ouvrit sur Tom.

\- J'aimerais dire un mot à Harry avant qu'il parte.

Hermione hocha la tête et caressa la joue de son meilleur ami.

\- Sois prudent.

Puis elle sortit. Harry et Tom se regardèrent un moment avant que le plus grand se rapproche de lui avec hésitation.

\- Je ne suis pas trop d'accord à l'idée de t'envoyer seul là-bas. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait y avoir de l'autre côté.

Il sourit devant l'inquiétude que montrait le plus âgé.

\- Je ne resterai même pas une journée. J'ai juste besoin de gagner du temps. Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai prudent.

Et sans rajouter un mot, il quitta la pièce sous les yeux troublés du Mage. Harry n'était pas prêt à lui faire face après ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Si Tom et lui se connaissaient réellement, alors c'était sa faute si Tom était rejeté par les siens à l'heure actuelle.

oOoOo

Le plan n'était pas si difficile en soi. Il fallait juste qu'il se fasse passer pour un garçon submergé par ses pouvoirs.

Il devait simplement jouer le jeu de l'effrayé qui ne savait pas du tout ce qui lui arrivait. Au début, tout se passa comme Hermione l'avait prévu, en revanche bien vite, tout tourna au cauchemar. Harry se retrouva entouré par des dizaines de médecins. On lui fit injection sur injection, le mettant dans un état léthargique qui lui donna l'impression de planer. Il sentit que quelque chose de froid lui être passé autour du cou, puis il perdit connaissance.

Quand il se réveilla, il était dans une salle d'examen. Ses mains étaient attachées par des menottes en fer. Paniqué, il tenta de se débattre, sans succès. Une présence à ses côtés le fit s'arrêter.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Mr. Hartwood, nous avons seulement pris quelques précautions de peur que vos pouvoirs ne se réveillent durant l'examen. Je suis Dolores Ombrage, le docteur chargé de votre cas.

Harry frissonna en entendant son ancien nom. Cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas appelé ainsi. De plus, la femme qui venait de parler n'avait rien de rassurant. Son expression lui disait que cette femme n'avait rien de fiable. Elle lui rappelait beaucoup trop son oncle Vernon, qui était l'une des personnes l'ayant adopté plus jeune, puis abandonné. Elle avait une silhouette trapue et une grosse tête supportée par un cou quasi-inexistant. Sa bouche large et molle était plus hideuse encore que ses grands yeux ronds, la faisant ressembler à un gros crapaud. Mais ce qui le fit se méfier fut sa voix haut perchée.

\- Nous allons t'emmener dans ta chambre.

\- Que m'avez-vous fait ? J'ai mal au cou…, articula-t-il difficilement.

\- Nous avons simplement scellé tes pouvoirs grâce au collier que tu portes. Tu pourras dormir tranquille à présent.

Harry grogna à cela. Si c'était ainsi qu'ils attiraient leurs victimes, ces gens étaient vraiment sans scrupules. Plusieurs personnes en blouse blanche entrèrent dans la pièce et, sous les ordres d'Ombrage, Harry fut entraîné dans un long couloir. Ils passèrent plusieurs portes avec une petite visière transparente, lui permettant de distinguer les différents patients enfermés dans l'établissement. Il tenta d'apercevoir une tête rousse parmi eux, mais sans succès. Bientôt, ils entendirent des cris et des pleurs provenant de l'une des chambres. Il s'arrêta devant celle-ci, malgré la pression qu'on exerçait sur ses bras pour le faire continuer à avancer, faisant se stopper son petit comité d'accueil.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les yeux à la vue de la petite fille qu'on allongeait de force sur le brancard roulant. L'une des personnes tentant de la calmer, lui injecta un mystérieux produit, lui faisant perdre connaissance aussitôt. Ils l'emmènent avec eux, passant devant Harry sans faire attention à lui.

\- Où l'emmènent-ils ?

\- Malheureusement, soupira la femme en rose de façon dramatique, quand les patients perdent l'esprit, nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de les emmener dans une pièce spéciale pour les rééquilibrer.

À ce mot, Harry frissonna d'effroi. Est-ce que ces gens faisaient des lavages de cerveau aux personnes surnaturelles ? Il ne put montrer sa stupeur, on le traîna dans une chambre vide entièrement blanche. Cette couleur allait véritablement le rendre fou ! Il avait l'impression que cette espèce de prison était entièrement blanche.

\- Restez ici jusqu'à ce que le médecin qui vous est attribué passe vous voir.

La porte se referma sur lui et il se retrouva seul dans cet espace entièrement blanc. Il repéra d'abord les caméras. Il en compta trois en tout. Puis il chercha les endroits où il pouvait communiquer avec Hermione sans se faire repérer. Son amie avait ensorcelé sa boucle d'oreille en forme de dragon pour qu'il puisse communiquer et en même temps voir ce qu'il se passait de son côté. Il savait qu'ils attendaient son appel. Sa perte de connaissance avait dû suffisamment les inquiéter. Alors, aussi doucement qu'il le put, il sortit la photo de sa meilleure amie de sa poche et toucha sa boucle d'oreille. Parler à une photo ferait moins bizarre que parler dans le vide.

\- Mione… chuchota-t-il doucement en prenant un faux air triste. Je crois que je vais enfin pouvoir me libérer de ma bizarrerie.

C'était leur code. S'il y avait réellement des micros dans la pièce, il fallait qu'il les persuade que son histoire tenait la route.

\- Tu dois être morte de peur, continua-t-il, en ne quittant pas son rôle.

\- _Harry, oh mon dieu ! Tu vas bien ! Que s'est-il passé ? Nous avons perdu toute communication après que tu sois entré dans le bâtiment._

\- Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais au moins te dire que je vais bien, continua-t-il en guettant les caméras.

 _\- Si tu parles ainsi, c'est que j'avais raison. Tu es surveillé… ils ne te font pas confiance._

Harry réfléchit quelques secondes au meilleur moyen de prévenir Hermione sur ce qu'il se passait ici sans détruire sa couverture.

\- Au moins, je ne suis pas tout seul ici… Il y en a d'autre comme moi. Il possède eux aussi des dons étranges. Il me semble que j'en ai croisé une vingtaine.

Il entendit plusieurs hoquets de stupeurs de leur côté. Harry savait qu'avec autant de créatures, il serait difficile de tous les sauver.

Soudain, Harry sentit une nausée le prendre, le poussant à se tenir la tête et coupant par cela, toute communication. La pièce tournait autour de lui. Il espérait qu'on ne lui avait pas injecté quelque chose, car il ne pourrait rien faire inconscient. Cependant, la sensation se fit plus forte, le clouant sur le lit et sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, il perdit connaissance.

oOoOo

Au début, il allait bien. Il faisait de son mieux pour se concentrer sur le plan malgré le fait qu'une étrange sensation avait commencé à prendre place en lui. Il ne parlait plus aux autres de peur de se faire prendre. Il tentait aussi de faire abstraction de son mystérieux évanouissement une journée plus tôt. Il savait qu'ils devaient être mort de peur depuis que leur communication avait été interrompue, mais Harry avait remarqué que les caméras s'étaient fixées sur lui depuis ce moment.

Ce cinéma dura longtemps, des heures, des jours peut-être… Il ne savait plus.

Il commença petit à petit à compter les minutes, pour ne pas perdre l'esprit. Cependant chaque soir, enfin ce qu'il pensait être le soir, il perdait connaissance. Puis se réveillait le lendemain, avec un plateau de nourriture à ses côtés, sans jamais voir la personne qui le lui apportait. Il ne voyait jamais personne, comme si ces gens tentaient de l'isoler pour lui faire perdre l'esprit ce qui devait sans doute être le cas.

Il se souvenait avoir vu à son arrivée certains prisonniers de son âge être totalement amorphe, comme s'ils avaient perdu toute raison de vivre ou ne serait-ce que l'infime espoir de sortir un jour de cet endroit. Alors qu'il repensait au plan de Draco, Hermione et Tom, les minutes puis les heures défilèrent. Et ce, chaque jour.

Et plus le temps passait, plus il commençait à devenir nerveux. Il en oubliait presque la raison de sa présence ici. Son corps était parcouru de tics nerveux qui l'inquiétaient beaucoup. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait devenir fou. Pourquoi était-il là déjà ? Était-il vraiment un monstre ? Il était seul et tout ce qu'il voyait était blanc. Était-il malade ? Où était tout le monde ? Ses amis l'avaient-ils abandonné ?

 _Où est Tom ? Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas me voir ?_

Sa tête tournait, il sentait des vertiges le prendre, l'étouffant complètement. Si cela continuait ainsi, il allait faire une crise de panique. Il le savait, il connaissait les symptômes, il en avait eu régulièrement après la mort de Kyle.

…Kyle ? Qui était Kyle déjà ? Et Tom ? Était-ce quelqu'un de sa famille ?

Il finit totalement par oublier sa boucle d'oreille.

Il devenait de plus en plus conscient du moindre bruit, sursautant à chaque son trop brusque. Alors, c'était ainsi qu'ils lavaient le cerveau de leurs patients ? Ils les rendaient fous ? Cette pensée ramena un peu de sens dans sa tête. Tout était embrouillé, mais il ne devenait surtout pas oublier qu'il était là pour sauver quelqu'un.

 _Mais qui déjà ?_

À bout de nerfs, il se leva et se jeta sur la porte pour appeler quelqu'un, n'importe qui du moment que ce soit un autre être humain.

Cependant, celle-ci s'ouvrit finalement sur un homme en blouse blanche. Il souriait beaucoup trop étrangement pour qu'Harry ne le trouve pas suspect. Cependant, à son plus grand dégoût, un soulagement sans nom le traversa à la vue d'une autre personne.

\- Alors Harry, j'ai appris pour tes « capacités » étranges. Tu as été porté disparu après qu'une explosion soit survenue chez toi. Tes amis de l'université se sont inquiétés, tu sais ?

Harry fit l'ignorant. Une image d'Hermione le traversa, lui rappelant sa mission.

\- Je suis malade n'est-ce pas ? On m'a souvent traité de monstre, est-ce que j'en suis vraiment un ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix parfaitement innocente.

\- Mais tu n'es pas un monstre Harry, tu es simplement malade. Et nous, nous sommes là pour te soigner.

À ces moments, il sentit son dégoût pour l'homme augmenter.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé… je dormais quand j'ai senti quelque chose au fond de moi me poussant à partir. Je ne me souviens plus…

\- Humm, peut-être que le réveil soudain de tes capacités est dû au tragique événement que tu as vécu avec Mr. Grindelwald ?

À ce nom, Harry sentit son corps se tendre. Il ne devait surtout pas montrer son trouble. Il prit un visage effrayé et baissa les yeux. Il devait tout faire pour qu'ils croient en son cinéma.

\- J'avais simplement peur… Je ne voulais plus sortir de chez moi. Je n'arrêtais pas de repenser à tout ça.

\- Ça, je m'en doute Harry. Cela a dû être difficile pour toi, tu as perdu quelqu'un de cher, mais ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons t'aider à oublier. Bientôt, tu seras normal à nouveau et tu pourras tout recommencer.

Harry l'insulta mentalement. Ces gens étaient vraiment ignobles d'utiliser ainsi les peurs et les peines des gens pour servir leur projet abject.

oOoOo

\- Hermione ! Pourquoi n'avons-nous plus de nouvelle d'Harry !? Cela va faire plus de deux semaines ! Je croyais que la barrière serait facile à détruire !?

Tom perdait peu à peu son sang-froid. Harry n'avait plus donné de nouvelle depuis le premier jour. Ils avaient beau avoir tout essayé, rien n'y faisait. Harry restait silencieux.

\- Je sais déjà tout ça ! J'essaye de l'appeler, mais il ne répond pas !

Le mage tiqua. S'il ne se dépêchait pas, il avait peur de l'état dans lequel allait être retrouvé Harry.

\- Tu penses qu'ils ont pu découvrir la vérité ? Murmura-t-il, la tête baissée.

\- Je ne pense pas. Sinon, ils seraient déjà à notre porte. J'aurai bientôt réussi à détruire la barrière. Nous n'avons plus qu'à prier pour qu'il aille bien…

oOoOo

\- Harry, as-tu réessayé d'utiliser tes pouvoirs depuis l'incident ?

\- Non, enfin… je ne sais plus.

Harry n'en pouvait plus, des heures qu'on lui faisait passer un interrogatoire, mettant ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Il ne cessait de répéter la même chose encore et encore. Cet homme, le docteur Steve comme il s'était présenté, commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs.

\- Allez Harry essaye de te souvenir.

\- Puisque je vous dis que je ne sais pas ! Perdit finalement patience le brun exaspéré.

Le visage du docteur changea soudainement, laissant place à un regard meurtrier.

\- Écoute-moi bien Harry Hartwood, si tu ne veux pas que je m'énerve, il va falloir te montrer plus coopératif.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Vous m'aviez promis de supprimer mon anormalité ! Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que je serai sujet à ces espèces d'examens !

Steve lui retourna un visage si effrayant qu'il sentit son corps trembler. Son ton s'était lui aussi fait menaçant.

\- Bien. Puisque tu ne veux pas nous aider à te venir en aide, nous allons devoir y remédier par la force.

Plusieurs hommes en costumes noirs entrèrent dans la pièce et l'encerclèrent des deux côtés.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites !?

Ils le forcèrent à quitter la pièce et fut transporté sur une table d'examen où on le ceintura avec des attaches, celle que l'on pouvait trouver dans les hôpitaux psychiatriques.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Lâchez-moi !

L'étrange brancard fut poussé vers la porte qu'Harry se souvenait avoir vu le premier jour, là où on avait emmené la jeune fille.

Ce qu'il vit de l'autre côté le glaça d'effroi. Des dizaines de créatures étaient enfermées dans des très longs bocaux en verre, où un produit étrange les englobait.

\- Tu vois Harry, c'est ce que nous faisons aux gens comme toi quand ceux-ci ne nous sont d'aucune utilité.

Choqué, il regarda l'homme qui ne l'avait pas quitté du début à la fin de sa capture avec une aversion profonde.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça… Les gens comme toi méritent bien pire. Vous n'êtes que des monstres qui méritent seulement de nous permettre de faire avancer la science. À mes yeux, vous êtes mes expériences.

Comment quelqu'un pouvait parler d'autres êtres vivants ainsi ? Harry repensa à Tom, Hermione, Angus, Severus, Draco, et toutes les créatures qui les avaient aidé jusqu'à présent. Comment cet homme pouvait se permettre de les insulter alors que tout ce qu'ils avaient fait, c'était d'aider les humains ? Il s'en souvenait maintenant, ses amis devaient être mort d'inquiétude de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de lui. Comment avait-il pu les oublier ? Sa boucle d'oreille ! Si seulement il parvenait à la toucher alors il avait une chance de s'en sortir.

\- Ces gens sont morts ? Demanda-t-il en tentant de faire diversion.

\- Oui, tous les monstres ici sont morts. Ils étaient beaucoup trop incontrôlables. Et tu vas bientôt devenir l'un d'entre eux.

Harry fut emmené dans une salle à côté et fut placé en son centre. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut des scalpels, et surtout une seringue contenant quelque chose de bizarre dont il ne voulait pas savoir le nom.

Paniqué, il essaya de ses défaire de ses liens. Cela ne provoqua malheureusement que les rires du cinglé à côté de lui.

\- Maintenant Harry tu vas faire un gros dodo pour papa.

Un hoquet écœuré lui échappa aux mots du psychopathe. L'homme prit la seringue dans sa main droite et sourit sadiquement.

\- Au moins tu mourras sans douleur. N'est-ce pas une preuve de bonne volonté de notre part ?

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux en voyant son heure arriver. Alors que l'homme attrapait son bras, une alarme se déclencha dans tout le bâtiment.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?! Cria Steve, énervé d'avoir été interrompu.

\- Nous sommes attaqués ! Hurla l'un des autres médecins.

\- Comment est-ce possible, les barrières ne font plus effets ?

Il sortit sur ces mots en laissant Harry seul. Le brun en profita pour mettre toute son énergie sur ses liens. Ils cédèrent après un temps particulièrement long. Il entendait des explosions de l'autre côté. Il devait à tout prix trouver Ginny avant que tout cela ne dégénère.

Difficilement, il se relava. Il espérait que Ginny se trouvait au même étage que celui de sa chambre. Il sortit de la pièce en évitant chaque bruit de pas. Toutes les personnes travaillant ici avaient sans doute été mobilisées à l'entrée. Hermione avait dû enfin réussir à briser la barrière.

Il ouvrit toutes les cellules sur son passage libérant chaque prisonnier. Ceux-ci le remercièrent même si Harry était beaucoup trop préoccupé sur le meilleur moyen de sortir d'ici.

\- Ginny ! Cria-t-il, finalement, avec tout ce boucan, personne ne devait l'entendre. Où es-tu, Ginny !?

\- Ici ! Chambre 209 ! Répondit une voix claire, plus loin.

Harry s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte et tomba sur une jeune fille de son âge, si ce n'est un peu plus jeune. Elle était bel et bien rousse, mais ressemblait plus à sa mère contrairement à ses frères, qui tenaient plus de leur père.

\- Qui es-tu ? Demanda celle-ci suspicieuse.

Harry leva les mains dans un geste apaisant, pour lui montrer qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal.

\- Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi, regarde, dit-il en lui pointant son propre collier, je suis dans la même situation que toi.

\- Comment connais-tu mon nom ?

\- J'ai étais envoyé par ta famille. Je te promets que tu ne risques rien avec moi. Maintenant, cours vers la sortie.

\- Et toi ?

\- Je vais libérer toutes les personnes que je peux trouver qui sont enfermées ici.

Ginny hocha la tête et se mit à courir.

Harry avait du mal à respirer avec le collier en fer. Il espérait seulement qu'il tiendrait jusqu'à la fin. Il finit d'ouvrir les autres cellules, même si parfois l'état des captifs laissait à désirer. Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire pour le moment, il devait quitter cet endroit le plus vite possible, alors il les poussait à fuir. Il avait un mauvais un pressentiment.

Alors qu'il s'approchait de la salle des machines pour aider ses amis, il fallut qu'il tombe sur ce foutu docteur.

Celui-ci était devant une grosse machine auquel Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de son utilisation. Steve souriait avec une lueur de folie qui l'inquiéta fortement.

\- Vous pensez que j'allais vous laisser vous enfuir ainsi ? Vous, les monstres que vous êtes ?

Harry grogna.

\- Vous vous entendez parler ?! Ce n'est pas nous qui tuons sans scrupule des êtres vivants !

\- Vous le méritez ! Hurla l'autre, la voix tremblante. Et maintenant je vais en finir.

Un frisson traversa le brun en voyant l'homme s'approcher d'un des boutons de la machine.

\- Si on ne peut vous emprisonner, alors il suffit de vous faire disparaître.

\- Que comptez-vous faire ?

\- Nous faire exploser.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

\- Vous êtes prêt à mourir en emmenant une vingtaine d'innocents avec vous ?! Vous êtes cinglé ! Il y a aussi vos hommes dans le bâtiment.

\- Il faut parfois faire des sacrifices. Et moi, au moins, je suis humain. Cela ne tuera peut-être pas tes amis avec l'explosion, mais le feu finira le travail.

Steve appuya sur le bouton, faisant sauter la majorité de l'étage et lui avec. Harry, par il ne savait quel miracle, se retrouva protégé des déflagrations par l'un des murs en métal qui étaient tombés de manière à le protéger. Cependant, le feu commençait à se répandre à une vitesse incroyable. Il devait partir d'ici. L'explosion avait causé l'effondrement d'une partie du sol, et l'étage commençait à s'écrouler sur ceux du dessous. La fumée l'empêchait d'y voir claire. Sa gorge le faisait souffrir. Il avait l'impression que le collier devenait de plus en plus lourd. À ce rythme-là, il n'irait pas bien loin. Il se rendit vite compte que les escaliers menant à l'entrée étaient trop endommagés pour qu'il puisse ne serait-ce qu'y mettre un pied. Son seul moyen de sortie restait à présent l'escalier de secours qui menait à la forêt. Une explosion plus forte cette fois-ci se fit entendre tout près de lui, sans doute causée par la propagation du feu.

Il ne pourrait rejoindre ses amis par devant, mais il savait qu'ils iraient bien puisqu'ils étaient tout près de l'entrée.

Il fit marche arrière.

oOoOo

Hermione tentait du mieux qu'elle pouvait de faire sortir les blessés. Tom était tout près d'elle, utilisant l'un de ses démons inférieurs pour protéger chaque innocent qu'il voyait.

Peu après le début de l'attaque, ils s'étaient tous rendus compte que des créatures commençaient à s'échapper par les escaliers. Cela avait rendu Hermione curieuse de savoir comment ils étaient parvenus à sortir de leur cellule, mais elle devrait s'en préoccuper plus tard. Elle tentait de distinguer Harry parmi ceux-ci, mais il n'apparut pas une seule fois.

Une exclamation de joie la sortie de ses pensées.

Mme Weasley tenait sa fille dans ses bras. Au moins, elle était vivante.

Alors qu'elle allait se rapprocher, une explosion les propulsa tous dans les airs. De la fumée commença à se répandre un peu partout. Se relevant difficilement, elle tenta de voir où avaient atterri les autres.

Un cri d'effroi échappa de Ginny à ses côtés en voyant les escaliers complètement détruits.

\- Le garçon qui m'a sauvé est encore en haut !

\- Le garçon ? Laissa échapper Tom d'une voix paniquée.

\- Celui que vous avez envoyé pour me sauver !

Hermione perdit toute couleur. Tom n'était pas mieux. D'une voix aussi brisée et douloureuse que celui d'un animal blessé, Tom rugit :

\- HARRY !

Il se précipita vers les escaliers, mais la brune réagit aussitôt en le maintenant éloigné.

\- Tu ne peux pas passer ! Si tu montes, l'escalier s'écroule ! Et tu meurs !

\- Laisse-moi passer ! HARRY !

Ses appels restèrent malheureusement sans réponse. Seule une mélodie semblait s'élever autour d'eux, une mélodie aux mots inconnus

 _No me de dio, Hamare-o. No de me yo, Se ya noeh._

 _No mo de yo, Hamare-o, Ovamieh, seyah noeh. *****_

oOoOo

La mission avait échoué. _Il_ avait échoué. Les flammes orangées brillaient sous le ciel, parsemé d'étoiles. Les bâtiments étaient fissurés, d'autres en morceaux. De grands blocs de pierre jonchaient le sol. On entendait des cris anonymes dans la nuit noire. Et les seuls compagnons possibles étaient des silhouettes en fuite. Harry s'était blessé à la jambe durant sa fuite. Il avait décidé de passer par la forêt pour rejoindre les autres. Malgré sa blessure, il avait réussi à s'éloigner de quelques dizaines de mètres, assez loin pour apercevoir une fumée s'élever derrière les grands arbres de la forêt. Affamé et frigorifié et les poumons en feu dû à la fumée, il restait là, immobile, s'empêchant de sombrer. Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'endorme, pas avant qu'il n'ait retrouvé les autres. Tom, Draco, Hermione…C'était lui qui les avait mis dans cette situation. S'il n'avait pas perdu le but de sa mission, les autres n'auraient pas été obligés d'intervenir sans s'être bien préparé avant. Il marcha encore longtemps, une heure, peut-être deux, il ne savait plus. Malheureusement, durant tout ce temps, Harry ne s'était pas rendu compte de la barre en fer coincé dans son dos. Il était beaucoup trop dans les vapes pour cela.

Mais la douleur finit par le terrasser. Il s'écroula brusquement sur le sol boueux, le souffle court et les joues recouvertes de larmes.

Alors c'était ainsi qu'il allait mourir ? Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu ?

Il aurait au moins aimé revoir Tom une dernière fois. Tom et sa verve habituelle, Tom et ses personnalités bizarres, Tom et ses sautes d'humeur, Tom et ses baisers, Tom l'homme qu'il aimait.

Et dire qu'il aura fallu tout ça pour qu'il accepte ses sentiments pour le plus vieux. Il faisait vraiment pitié. Il espérait simplement que son mage s'en était sorti. Ce fut sur cette pensée qu'Harry ferma les yeux.

Alors que les battements de son cœur ralentissaient de plus en plus, il sentit une présence à ses côtés. Celle-ci n'avait rien de menaçante, mais avait plutôt quelque chose d'apaisant. Il crut rêver en entendant la voix le bercer.

 _No me de dio, Hamare-o. No de me yo, Se ya noeh._

 _No mo de yo, Hamare-o, Ovamieh, seyah noeh. *****_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **.**

 **Si vous voulez la petite chanson, c'est « Quiet Moon » de Thomas Hjorth ft. Laura Vall. Elle est absolument magnifique, alors je vous conseille d'aller l'écouter pour avoir un aperçu de la voix qui chante.**


	26. Chapter 25

**.**

 **Chapitre 25**

 **.**

Le réveil fut comme un coup de poignard dans le ventre. Son corps entier brûlait, le faisant littéralement hurler sous la violence de la douleur qui l'assaillit. Sa tête semblait exploser. Du sang coulait abondamment de sa cicatrice. Des images de sa vie, du monde, de sa famille se mirent à défiler devant ses yeux sans qu'il n'ait le temps de les analyser, ou n'en sache la moindre signification. Ses membres se mirent à craquer, comme s'ils se déplaçaient. Son dos s'arqua comme jamais, comme s'il était sur le point de se briser en deux. Jamais Harry n'avait senti pareille douleur. Tout son monde basculait, et à ce moment-là, il aurait préféré être mort. Quand la douleur sembla s'amplifier d'avantage, il n'eut plus la force de rester conscient.

La personne à ses côtés qui tentait d'apaiser la douleur, lui murmurait des mots doux et rassurants, mais rien ne changea. Exténué et complètement ravagé par la souffrance, il perdit connaissance.

 _Shhhh… Tout va bien se passer. Je suis là à présent. Tu n'es plus seul. Tu peux enfin redevenir toi-même, laisse-moi te libérer._

oOoOo

Sa jambe brûlait, ses membres engourdis et courbaturés le tiraillaient et un mal de crâne d'une extrême violence l'empêchait d'ouvrir les yeux. Une main passa délicatement dans ses mèches brunes, le calmant légèrement. La douceur du geste lui fit détendre ses muscles douloureux et reprendre une respiration normale.

\- Jeune homme, évitez de bouger ou vous allez rouvrir vos blessures. Nous avons déjà mis beaucoup de temps à vous soigner alors ne gâchez pas nos efforts.

Cette voix fluette indéniablement féminine l'apaisa. Il sentit rapidement quelque chose de froid contre ses lèvres, et il comprit qu'on lui proposait de l'eau. Sans attendre, il ouvrit la bouche accueillant ce nectar vital qu'il désirait plus que tout à ce moment-là.

-Dormez, je resterais près de vous.

Harry fit ce qu'on lui dit et retomba dans les bras de Morphée.

oOoOo

La troisième fois qu'il se réveilla, la douleur avait laissé place à quelque chose de beaucoup plus puissant, une puissance libérée, comme s'il était enfin lui-même. Il se sentait puissant, terriblement puissant et bien dans sa peau. Il avait enfin retrouvé la partie manquante de son être.

Il ouvrit les yeux avec une rapidité et une facilité déconcertante. C'était comme s'il avait dormi depuis des années et qu'il pouvait enfin se réveiller et être complètement lui-même.

La première chose sur laquelle il tomba fut un plafond en paille qui ressemblait beaucoup au toit des maisons du Moyen-âge. Ensuite, son regard se porta sur le reste de la pièce. Doucement, il se leva tout en essayant de garder l'équilibre. Il se trouvait dans une toute petite maison en bois assez chaleureuse. Il y avait des meubles simples et plutôt bien disposés.

Il voulut quitter la hutte, mais il se stupéfia en se voyant dans le seul miroir de la pièce. Son corps était entièrement recouvert de tatouages étranges en forme d'arabesques qui partaient de son visage et finissait sous son pantalon. Croyant rêver, il tendit la main pour toucher son torse nu à travers le miroir. Les tatouages en soi étaient superbes, sa cicatrice était elle aussi différente, mais il ne sut dire en quoi.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ils disparaîtront rapidement.

Il sursauta violemment en se retournant rapidement. Son cœur commença à battre plus fort, résonnant dans ses oreilles alors que tout le reste s'était éclipsé pour ne se concentrer uniquement sur la personne qui se reflétait dans ces orbes verts. Il ne l'avait clairement pas senti venir et encore moins prédit – le martèlement de son sang, le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles, le battement incontrôlable de son cœur – tout semblait annoncer les réponses de ce qu'il cherchait depuis longtemps. Il le sentit au plus profond de ses entrailles.

\- Je sais que tout cela doit sans doute te paraître étrange.

\- Et vous êtes… ?

\- On me prénomme Ailee.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. La jeune femme devant lui paraissait tellement familière qu'il crut voir un mirage. Des cheveux aussi blonds que l'or, un regard perçant, mais d'une incroyable couleur améthyste, tout chez elle lui criait le mot "maison".

\- Comment se fait-il que j'ai la terrible impression de vous connaître depuis toujours ?

La jeune femme gloussa, une main devant la bouche, ses cheveux délicatement bouclés tombant devant son visage par ce geste.

\- Si tu me connais depuis toujours, alors je te connais depuis une éternité.

\- Qui êtes-vous exactement ?

\- Je suis une amie de tes parents biologiques.

Les yeux d'Harry, à ces mots, s'écarquillèrent.

\- Mais… comment ? S'empressa-t-il de demander, abasourdie.

La femme aux cheveux d'or sourit tristement.

\- C'est une longue histoire, mais si tu penses être prêt à l'entendre, alors je te dirais tout.

\- Êtes-vous la personne qui m'a sauvé ?

\- L'une d'elles oui. Je suis celle qui t'ai trouvé, mais pas celle qui t'a transporté jusqu'ici.

\- Savez-vous… hésita-t-il, s'il y avait d'autres personnes là-bas ?

\- Si tu fais référence à tes amis, ils sont tous sains et sauf.

\- Mais ?

\- Ils ne savent où tu es.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Car tu devais être sauvé avant tout.

Harry décida de ne pas insister. Savoir que les autres allaient bien suffit à le rassurer. Doucement, il plaça ses mains sur son cœur et ferma les yeux. Toutes ces nouvelles sensations étaient enivrantes.

\- Il y a quelque chose en moi qui a changé, je le sens… C'est tellement réconfortant...

\- Tout a changé à présent, maintenant, tu es libre. Ton odeur est elle aussi incroyablement enivrante.

Harry rouvrit les yeux et se dirigea vers le lit sur lequel il s'était réveillé et s'assit tout en jetant un regard furtif à la jeune femme.

\- Je veux savoir. Tout savoir.

\- Bien, alors laisse-moi te raconter une vieille histoire.

La blonde s'assit à ses côtés et d'une main délicate remit une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille.

\- Je suppose que tu as entendu parler de la légende du peuple caché ?

\- Un ami m'en parlé, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

\- Ce peuple qui fut appelé Achyuta par les autres créatures n'avait vraiment pas grand- chose de particulier. Ils étaient plus semblables aux humains qu'aux êtres surnaturels. Seul leur lien profond avec la magie ancestrale leur permettait de se distinguer des autres. Il faut savoir que tout être surnaturel est né de la magie et ne peut donc qu'être un être magique. Et la magie leur donnait un peu de ses pouvoirs pour faire des choses simples, mais pratiques dans la vie quotidienne telles que contrôler l'énergie de la terre. Cependant, leur curiosité et leur égoïsme finirent par les amener à une catastrophe. Un jour, ils voulurent tester les limites de leur connexion avec elle. Ils décidèrent de lui sacrifier l'un des premiers futurs nés du peuple en pensant récupérer plus de pouvoir encore qu'ils n'en avaient déjà. Ce sacrifice fut appelé Anyammis par les siens.

Harry écoutait tout en sentant son être bouleversé par chaque révélation qu'il entendait. Il sentait que tout allait enfin prendre fin, toutes ses questions seraient résolues.

\- En revanche, sans que personne ne sache comment, une erreur dans l'incantation changea entièrement tout le processus et ce ne fut plus à la magie qu'ils sacrifièrent l'enfant, mais à un être beaucoup plus sombre et malsain. Celui-ci leur attribua le pouvoir qu'ils désirèrent tant, mais le peuple ne put respecter sa part du marché, la mère du bébé, l'ayant retirée du pentacle à la dernière minute. Tu dois t'en douter, mais le démon n'a pas bien pris ce fait et il entra dans une colère si noire qu'il maudit les futures générations de l'enfant au travers d'une prophétie. Tous les milles ans, quand ses forces seront à leur apogée, il reviendrait et réclamerait le premier-né d'une des familles d'Achyuta. Grâce au pouvoir qu'il lui aura attribué, il s'emparait de son corps pour ne former plus qu'un avec lui. Ne pouvant rester sur terre que sous une forme spectrale, il se devait de trouver un réceptacle puissant qui lui permettrait de développer toute sa puissance.

\- Pourquoi ne pouvait-il rester que sous la forme d'un spectre ?

\- Ce fut la punition de la magie qui le condamna à vivre en enfer. Malheureusement, Nazareth, est un démon puissant dont la puissance est au sommet lors de la lune rouge qui apparaît une fois…

\- Tous les mille ans… termina Harry, bouleversé.

\- C'est la raison pour laquelle chaque Anyammis au cours de l'histoire, des êtres à la fois humains et magiques, sont devenus incontrôlables. Au début, ils étaient tués dès la naissance pour ne pas que la malédiction aboutisse. Cependant, même si les familles décidaient de ne plus faire d'enfant lorsque la date fatidique approchait, ils se rendirent bien compte que la famille choisie était prédestinée. Ils eurent beau essayer, la femme du couple maudit choisi, par ils ne savaient quel cauchemar, finissait toujours par tomber enceinte.

\- Un bébé ne se fait pas par miracle ! S'obligea de rétorquer Harry.

\- Peut-être, mais c'était comme s'ils étaient possédés la nuit de la lune rouge, qu'ils n'avaient aucune maîtrise.

\- Vous voulez dire qu'ils auraient été hypnotisés ?

\- Personne n'a jamais su comment le démon se débrouillait.

\- Mais… leur solution était de tuer les nouveaux nés à chaque fois ?

\- Pas jusqu'à il y a dix-neuf ans.

Harry sentit sa mâchoire se contracter.

\- À cause des pouvoirs incommensurables de l'Anyammis, il perd généralement toute raison et conscience humaine.

\- Mais comment peuvent-ils le savoir ?

\- Il y a des exceptions. Par exemple, les fois où ils se sont trompés de famille ou des choses comme ça.

\- Vous voulez dire qu'ils ont tué des enfants qui n'avaient rien avoir avec cette histoire.

\- Les erreurs ont, en effet, coûté cher. Il y a dix-neuf ans, la mère de l'enfant maudit refusa qu'on le tue même s'il n'était qu'au stade d'embryon, s'enfuyant avec son mari. C'était une sorcière puissante. L'homme venant d'Achyuta s'était amouraché d'elle lors d'un voyage. Elle ne supportait pas leur coutume et son mari l'aimait trop pour l'abandonner. Il disait toujours qu'elle lui avait ouvert les yeux. Qu'il se rendait compte grâce à elle que leur méthode était peu orthodoxe et inhumaine. Alors ils sont partis ensemble dès qu'ils apprirent le destin réservé à leur futur enfant. Elle utilisa sa puissance pour enfermer le terrible pouvoir du démon dans le corps de l'enfant de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse l'utiliser. Cela permettait de faire reculer la malédiction. Les pouvoirs du bambin seraient libérés à sa majorité. En revanche, il ne pourrait jamais retrouver sa pleine puissance, car si on venait à effacer la marque qui permet de sceller le contrôle que le démon a sur lui, l'enfant ne pourrait supporter une telle quantité de ténèbres et la prophétie se réaliserait.

Harry qui avait écouté d'une oreille attentive ferma les yeux.

\- Que cherchez-vous à me faire comprendre ? Qu'est-ce que tout ça à avoir avec moi ?

Les yeux d'Ailee se firent compatissants.

\- Je pense que tu sais très bien ce que cela veut dire.

Harry voulut lui hurler que ce n'était pas le cas, qu'il n'était certainement pas le réceptacle d'un démon, que toute sa vie n'était pas un mensonge, mais il se ravisa. Il savait au fond de lui que c'était la vérité et qu'ainsi tout s'expliquait. Il se mordit la langue de frustration et tenta de reprendre contenance.

\- Est-ce pour cette raison que je suis poursuivi ?

\- Oui et c'est aussi pour cette raison que tu attires les créatures magiques.

\- Mais… le changement que je sens en moi…

\- Tu as eu dix-neuf ans il y a quelques jours. Le retour de tes pouvoirs est sans aucun doute la cause de la douleur que tu as ressentie.

\- Alors je suis un… Anyammis.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais plutôt un constat. Sa tête commençait déjà à lui faire mal avec toutes révélations qu'il devait enregistrer.

\- Et les tatouages ?

\- Ils sont la représentation des pentacles. Dès que tu utiliseras, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, tes pouvoirs, ils apparaîtront.

\- Mais que dois-je faire maintenant ? Et mes amis ?

\- Je suis désolé de devoir de dire ça, mais la solution la plus simple serait que tu restes ici le temps de maîtriser pleinement ta magie afin que Nazareth ne profite pas de ta faiblesse. Quant à tes amis, laisse-moi trouver une solution pour que tu puisses les prévenir. Dans l'état dans lequel tu es, ils sont en danger à tes côtés. Je vais tout faire pour te rendre plus fort.

Harry pencha la tête, déprimé.

\- Mais qui êtes-vous au juste ? Et où suis-je ?

\- Bienvenue à Achyuta.

oOoOo

\- Quoi ? Achyuta ? Qui me dit que vous ne voulez pas me tuer !

\- Écoute Harry, je suis différente de mes ancêtres. À vrai dire, j'étais la meilleure amie de ta mère.

\- Vous connaissiez mes parents ?!

\- Tu as vraiment les yeux de ta mère. On peut voir en eux de la sagesse et du courage. Si je suis parfaitement honnête, tu as plus hérité de Lili que de James. La seule chose où je peux voir ton père en toi est ta couleur de cheveux et la lueur de courage dans tes yeux.

Les yeux du brun s'animèrent.

\- Je ne connais rien de mes parents. Je ne savais même pas leur nom avant aujourd'hui.

La blonde s'empressa de lui en parler.

\- Ta mère s'appelait Liliane Evans et ton père James Potter. Ton père était le fils du chef du village et était rejeté pour sa pratique des sortilèges interdits. Nous n'étions pas des sorciers, alors utiliser la magie pour autre chose que pour la terre était mal vu. James était cependant curieux et rebelle. Il décida de partir un temps avec son meilleur ami en voyage. Nous autres, ne quittions jamais le village. Pour être tout à fait honnête, je pense que c'est parce que nous étions effrayés de découvrir ce qu'il y avait en dehors de nos frontières. Ton père fut le premier à faire l'impensable. Ce fut durant ce voyage qu'il rencontra Lili. Ils devinrent vite inséparables et de fil en aiguille, James décida de la ramener au village pour la présenter à son père. Lili était bonne, incroyablement intelligente. Elle s'intéressa rapidement à notre peuple. Elle et moi sommes rapidement devenues très proches. Tout aurait pu continuer tranquillement si elle et James n'avaient pas été choisis comme couple maudit. Lili, à qui tout le monde avait caché la malédiction, apprit le sort réservé à l'élu et s'enfuit. Ils sont morts un an après ta naissance, t'envoyant dans un endroit inconnu de tous, caché quelque part de nous et des démons.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui a changé maintenant ? Réplica-t-il, d'une voix accusatrice.

\- Quoi ? Questionna-t-elle ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

\- Vous m'avez sauvé pourquoi ? Ma mort aurait tout arrangé non ? Alors pourquoi avoir cherché à m'aider ?

\- Car tu es l'enfant de Lili.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

\- Si Lili a sacrifié sa vie pour toi alors je respecterai son choix. Elle voulait que tu vives. Je ne gaspillerais pas son sacrifice pour des suppositions. Rien n'est sûr que tu puisses vaincre le démon, mais il y reste tout de même une chance infime que ce soit le cas. Maintenant, lui sourit-elle, laisse-moi te montrer tes origines.

Elle tendit sa main droite écartée vers lui. Même s'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir lui faire confiance, il prit sa main.

oOoOo

\- Je te présente Neville Londubat. C'était l'enfant supposé être l'Anyammis avant qu'on ne découvre ton existence. Il est aussi la personne qui t'a porté jusqu'ici et m'a aidé à te soigner.

Le garçon sous ses yeux, semblait timide, mais l'aura qu'il pouvait sentir se dégager de lui était puissante et maîtrisée.

Harry lui offrit un sourire rassurant.

\- Merci de m'avoir sauvé.

\- Non, c'est plutôt à moi de vous remercier. C'est grâce à vous que j'ai réussi à reprendre confiance en moi.

Harry haussa les sourcils, interrogateur.

\- Votre histoire a fait beaucoup parler, expliqua le blond.

\- Je n'ai rien fait, ce sont plutôt mes parents qui m'ont sauvé.

\- Non, je ne parlais pas de cette histoire, mais de la façon dont vous avez réussi à vaincre plusieurs démons alors que vous ne saviez même pas encore qui vous étiez.

\- Co-comment savez-vous !? Demanda-t-il incrédule.

\- Nous avons un oracle au village qui nous co **n** te régulièrement vos aventures.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il avait l'impression d'être dans une autre dimension tellement la situation lui paraissait incongrue.

\- Vous êtes un véritable héros aujourd'hui. Je dois dire que le risque que je sois le prochain Anyammis m'a longtemps effrayé. J'étais faible et rejeté par les autres. On me harcelait souvent. Je n'avais pas confiance en moi, j'ai même pensé plusieurs fois penser à mettre fin à ma vie. Quand j'ai appris comment vous, vous restiez toujours fort malgré tout ce qui vous arrivait, j'ai arrêté de m'apitoyer sur mon sort et j'ai commencé à me battre.

\- Mais les gens n'ont-ils pas peur de moi ?

Harry remarqua les regards excités jetés dans sa direction comme s'il était une sorte de célébrité.

\- Plus maintenant. Vous êtes le survivant. Les gens sont tellement fascinés par vos exploits qu'ils ont commencé à remettre en cause les valeurs de notre peuple. Laissez-moi vous montrer la tombe de vos parents. Elle a été entretenue par moi et Ailee alors n'ayez point d'inquiétude sur son état.

Neville le guida vers un cimetière visiblement très entretenu. Chaque tombe brillait comme si on n'avait pas cessé de les frotter.

Le blond s'arrêta soudainement devant une tombe en marbre blanc, un peu plus grande que les autres.

Harry sentit son cœur s'arrêter en voyant graver sur la pierre :

 _Liliane et James Potter, époux et amants maudits, unis jusqu'à la fin_

Le brun était ébranlé par l'émotion. Ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant était indescriptible. Il ne remarqua même pas qu'il avait commencé à pleuvoir.

Doucement, comme si c'était un rêve, il s'approcha de la tombe avant de tomber à genoux dans la terre fraîchement retournée. Et il pleura. De longs sanglots, durs et bruyants, qui déchirèrent sa gorge, et par la même occasion, le cœur de Neville. Mais il ne bougea pas. Harry venait enfin de retrouver ses parents après tout ce temps. Il savait qu'Harry avait besoin de se soulager de toutes ses peines. La pluie semblait emporter un peu du chagrin d'Harry tandis qu'elle imbibait ses vêtements. Lorsque les cris ne furent plus que de petits tressautements de ses fines épaules, Neville s'approcha pour le recouvrir de son manteau.

Harry le remercia silencieusement et se laissa redresser.

\- Allons nous mettre au chaud.

Le brun hocha la tête, jetant un dernier coup d'œil à la tombe de ses parents.

oOoOo

\- Je pense que cela te revient, lui glissa Ailee en lui tendant une photo.

Harry, après avoir pris une douche chaude, s'était assis sur le lit une couverture sur les épaules. Neville lui avait apporté un chocolat chaud comme pour le soutenir muettement.

La photo représentait sa famille. Harry ne put empêcher un sourire de venir fleurir sur ses lèvres en remarquant à quel point ses parents avaient l'air heureux ensemble.

\- Ils n'ont jamais cessé de s'aimer malgré les épreuves. Cela m'a toujours impressionné.

Harry la regarda.

\- Tu as dit que mon père avait fui pour la première fois avec son meilleur ami, est-il au village ?

Le visage d'Ailee s'assombrit soudainement.

\- Personne ne sait où il est, il a simplement disparu.

La jeune femme quitta la pièce en s'excusant. Harry, s'en voulant de l'avoir blessé, jeta un regard à Neville en quête de réponse.

\- Il était son cousin le plus proche. Tout le monde pense qu'il est mort, mais elle a encore l'espoir de le revoir un jour.

Harry comprenait.

oOoOo

La demeure des Malfoy était en effervescence. La mission de sauvetage avait réussi, mais à quel prix ? Ils avaient sauvé des vies, mais en avaient aussi perdu plusieurs. Beaucoup de cobayes avaient été blessé et tué lors de l'explosion et surtout, ils avaient perdus Harry. Ils ne savaient même pas s'il était encore en vie. Draco et Hermione étaient dans tous leurs états et Ginny s'en voulait en se croyant responsable. Tom, lui, n'avait pas dit un mot depuis leur retour. Il semblait attendre, le visage vide. Seul le feu, les cris et le visage en larme de la rousse se répétaient sous ses yeux. Il avait l'impression d'avoir abandonné Harry. Le brun était seul à présent, livré à lui-même si ce n'est déjà mort, et lui, restait là, ne sachant que faire. Il eut, un instant, peur que le brun soit réellement mort. Pourquoi avait-il surmonté autant d'épreuves si c'était le cas ? Comme d'habitude, il perdait ce à quoi il tenait, et il aurait dû savoir que cette histoire se finirait mal.

Si Tommy avait été à sa place peut-être se serait-il mieux débrouillé. Tom avait honte de lui.

\- Que faisons-nous à présent ? Demanda Ron, la tête entre les mains.

Draco, Blaise, Hermione et Ron étaient installés dans le salon. Leur visage était grave et inquiet.

\- Tu as bien vu l'état dans lequel sont Buck et Tom, je pense que le seul moyen, c'est de demander de l'aide à Angus, répondit Hermione, le visage livide.

Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où pouvait être son meilleur ami, et tous les sorts qu'elle avait essayé pour le retrouver avait échoué.

\- Le vampire ? Questionna Blaise, surpris d'entendre un nom aussi réputé dans leur monde.

\- Oui, il me doit un service.

\- J'ai l'impression que tout le monde te doit quelque chose, rétorqua Draco, un léger sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? J'ai l'âme charitable.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air de t'inquiéter beaucoup pour Potter.

Hermione soupira. Elle se passa une main dans ses mèches bouclées. Elle était épuisée.

\- Je sais qu'il est vivant, j'arrive toujours à le sentir. Malgré le fait que je ne sache pas exactement quel être magique il est, j'arrive à sentir une puissante protection l'entourer. Je suppose qu'elle fut placée par l'un de ses parents biologiques.

\- Dis-moi Hermione… à ce propos… je voulais te parler de quelque chose.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu m'inquiètes.

\- Harry a dégagé une odeur étrange la première nuit qu'il a passé ici. Cette odeur nous a rendu, Blaise et moi, complètement fous. J'ai cru que j'allais me transformer et faire quelque chose d'impardonnable. J'ai peur que si cette odeur venait à être libérée, Harry ne survive pas bien longtemps.

Hermione le regarda, les yeux brillants.

\- Je m'inquiète aussi… J'espère qu'il ne sera pas tout seul jusqu'à ce qu'on lui vienne en aide. J'espère réellement que quelqu'un sera là pour lui…

oOoOo

 _Le temps s'était comme arrêté, il se trouvait encore une fois dans cet univers dématérialisé, qui n'avait pas d'existence propre. Des flas_ _hs_ _passaient sous ses yeux à une vitesse ahurissante. Il avait l'impression de voir la vie de plusieurs personnes. Soudain, les_ _flashs_ _s'arrêtèrent sur une image en particulier._

 ** _Entre, Harry Potter, n'_** ** _aie_** ** _pas peur…_**

 _\- Que me voulez-vous ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante._

 ** _Dans ce monde, il n'y a que nous qui puissions changer les choses. Ne souhaites-tu pas voir tes amis heureux ?_**

 _\- Vous mentez ! Je refuse que vous vous serviez de moi pour vos projets !_

 _La scène changea pour une salle complètement éclairée de bougie. Harry se tenait en son centre et Hermione qui se trouvait devant lui pleurait à chaude larme._

 _\- Harry, arrête ! Tu es en train de tomber dans son piège !_

 _Cependant, les yeux de son meilleur ami restaient imperturbables._

 _\- Que faites-vous !? Murmura-t-elle paniquée en voyant l'ombre derrière son ami. Allez-vous en !_

 _\- Non, HARRY ! Hurla Tom qui courrait vers eux._

 _Mais ce fut trop tard, ses mains se recouvrirent rapidement de sang. Mais au lieu de ressentir un quelconque remord, Harry ne ressentait qu'une terrible jouissance d'avoir ainsi arraché la vie de sa meilleure amie._

Harry hurla en ouvrant grand les yeux, se redressant avec empressement. Il avait du mal à respirer, son corps tremblait comme jamais. En voyant que ce n'était qu'un rêve, il soupira, tout en observant ses mains. Ce rêve était beaucoup plus réaliste que les premiers. Il ne pensa pas le moins du monde à un rêve prémonitoire, jamais il ne ferait de mal à Hermione. C'était tout simplement impossible. Ce n'était juste qu'un cauchemar et rien de plus, se répéta-t-il plusieurs fois pour se convaincre lui-même.

Anxieux, il se prit la tête dans les mains, tout se passerait bien, il lui fallait juste apprendre à contrôler ses pouvoirs et tout irait bien…

Enfin, c'était ce qu'il espérait.

oOoOo

Le deuxième jour de son réveil, Ailee l'avait accompagné dans une clairière éloignée du village pour lui apprendre à contrôler ses pouvoirs.

\- Pour commencer, tu dois apprendre à imaginer ta magie. Elle apparaîtra sous n'importe quelle forme, laisse simplement ton imagination faire le reste.

Harry ferma les yeux. Il ne vit dans un premier temps rien du tout, cependant à mesure que sa concentration se faisait plus forte, l'image d'une flamme dorée se forma en lui. La flamme était immense et semblait indomptable. Elle vacillait violemment libérant une force à laquelle il fut terrifié de faire face.

\- Maintenant que tu la vois, essaye de la répartir dans l'ensemble de ton corps.

Harry voulut se plaindre, mais n'en eut pas le temps, la flamme se répartit dans chacun de ses membres sans même qu'il n'ait eu besoin de faire quoi que ce soit.

\- Il faut que tu essayes de la canaliser sur un de ses arbres et libère-la.

À ces mots, une puissante déflagration s'échappa de ses mains et vint littéralement exterminer les arbres en face de lui.

\- Bon…ce n'est pas encore ça, dit-elle en grimaçant.

Elle eut de la peine pour ces arbres.

\- Ta magie est sauvage Harry, il faut la dompter. C'est normal que tu ne parviennes pas à réussir du premier coup. Ton nœud magique est trop instable à force d'avoir été emprisonné aussi longtemps. Peut-être que nous pouvons essayer de trouver ton point d'ancrage.

\- Mon point d'ancrage ?

\- Quelque chose en toi qui te permettras de contrôler ta force. Il nous suffit simplement d'entrer dans ta tête.

\- C'est possible ?

\- Bien sûr. Luna est spécialisée dans le contrôle de l'esprit. De toute façon, rien ne nous empêche d'essayer. Attends quelques instants, je vais voir si je peux trouver un lac pas loin. Comme ta spécialité reste la nature, je pense que tu pourras déjà mieux la contrôler.

Harry avait l'impression de vivre une toute nouvelle vie. Malgré le sentiment d'appartenance qu'il commençait à ressentir par rapport à ce village, un petit tiraillement ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'insinuer en lui. Tom lui manquait… Il voulait le voir. Au moins ne serait-ce que quelques instants pour lui avouer ses sentiments. Ailee était gentille, tout le monde était gentil ici, mais il n'y avait pas Tom Jedusor et son sale caractère. Harry soupira. Il espérait au moins pouvoir revoir ses amies bientôt. Alors qu'il allait prévenir Ailee qu'il désirait continuer l'entraînement, il ne la trouva pas à ses côtés. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas fait attention au brusque changement d'atmosphère autour de lui. Le ciel s'était soudainement assombri et le vent semblait vouloir l'avertir de quelque chose.

Il se tourna, mais ne vit qu'une étendu de fumée noire. Il sentit ses muscles se contracter nerveusement. Il connaissait cette impression, il s'y était déjà confronté par le passé.

 **\- Harry, je te trouve enfin.**

Ses mêmes yeux rouges luisaient dans la nuit, telle deux fentes noires perçant l'obscurité. Il avait les mêmes dents acérées, le même rictus dérangé et surtout la même aura de dangerosité.

\- Grindelwald… Que fais-tu ici ?

Le sourire de la créature spectrale s'agrandit.

 **\- À ton avis Harry ?** Roucoula-t-il.

Horrifié, Harry ferma les yeux, souhaitant plus que tout rêver, même s'il savait que l'Homonculus serait toujours là dès qu'ils les rouvriraient. Il restait très calme et tentait de penser à une solution. Sa cicatrice saignait sur sa tête, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Ailee lui avait expliqué que celle-ci avait été faite par Nazareth. Elle se mettait à saigner ou à le faire souffrir dès qu'un être de magie noire s'approchait de lui. Il savait que Grindelwald en était complètement enveloppé.

Un cri lui fit rouvrir les yeux. Il sentit son corps trembler en découvrant Ailee dans les bras du démon.

\- Lâche-là !

 **\- Pourquoi crier ainsi alors que je souhaite simplement discuter ?**

Harry était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit dans cette situation sans prendre le risque de mettre en danger l'amie de sa mère. **  
**

\- Je sais pourquoi tu es là ! Et jamais j'accepterais de rencontrer ton maître.

Il vit Grindelwald lui sourire.

 **\- Je vois que tu t'es enfin réveillé, ton odeur est absolument délicieuse. Cependant, tu n'es pas encore totalement prêt, il ne te reste qu'à succomber à la magie noire et tu seras fin prêt.**

\- N'as-tu pas finis de dire des conneries ! Si c'est moi qui t'intéresse, laisse-la en-dehors de ça !

Si seulement il avait un caillou sous la main, il lui aurait écrasé le visage avec.

 **\- N'as-tu donc pas** **foi** **en moi ?**

Le ton était accusateur et n'était pas très rassurant non plus.

\- Pourquoi j'aurais foi en toi alors que tout ce que tu as fait jusqu'à présent, c'est vouloir me vendre à ton putain de maître !

Le démon devint furieux, envoyant valser la blonde dans ses bras à plusieurs mètres plus loin. Harry inquiet chercha à courir vers elle, mais son bras fut tiré par Grindelwald.

 **\- Comment oses-tu insulter ainsi le maître ! Tu ne seras bientôt que sa chose ! Tu verras, il te dressera pour te rendre parfait, tes mots impurs ne dureront pas !**

Harry sentit la colère monter en lui. Pourquoi tout devait être si compliqué, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas vivre normalement, il voulait vivre normalement. Il en avait assez ! Il voulait que tout cesse ! Il allait mettre fin à tout ça lui-même.

Furieux, il re-visualisa la source de sa magie et lui ordonna de faire disparaître le perturbateur. À cet ordre, sa magie ressortit aussitôt, violente et incontrôlable, dévorant complètement le monde autour de lui. Des vagues de magies pures traversèrent la clairière allant jusqu'à recouvrir le ciel. Tous les habitants d'Achyuta sortirent de chez eux terrifiés, ne se doutant pas que cette force de la nature se trouvait à quelques pas de leur village.

Les créatures magiques du monde ressentirent cette puissance au même moment, relevant la tête vers le ciel, terrifiées. Hermione sursauta, tout comme le reste des habitants du manoir Malfoy. Seul Tom Jedusor resta impassible. Seules ses mains fermement serrées montraient l'état dans lequel il se trouvait intérieurement. Quelque chose le troublait dans la puissance qui se dégageait de cette magie. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment…

oOoOo

Ailee se réveilla, sonnée. Elle se souvint rapidement de la raison de sa perte de connaissance et tenta de se relever avec empressement. Harry était en danger. Le moment où elle posa ses yeux autour d'elle, elle sentit son cœur cesser de battre. La clairière n'existait plus, un trou béant d'une taille incommensurable l'avait remplacé. Elle dut s'y prendre à deux fois pour parvenir à distinguer Harry allongé au centre du cratère.

Elle glissa vers lui, terrifiée. Si jamais il avait libéré toute sa puissance, elle n'était pas sûre de retrouver le même Harry. Avait-elle échoué à le protéger ?

\- Ha-arry ? Appela-t-elle, la voix tremblante n'osant pas s'approcher plus prêt.

Elle sursauta quand il se remit droit. Comme si le temps s'était arrêté, il tourna la tête vers elle, des larmes coulant contre ses joues.

\- Je crois… commença-t-il faiblement, je crois que je viens de tuer un démon…

.

* * *

.

 _ **Prochainement :**_

 _ **\- Je crois bien que vous allez avoir besoin de notre aide, s'éleva une voix derrière eux.**_

 _ **Tom, Hermione, Draco, Blaise et Ron se tournèrent tous ensemble vers les nouveaux arrivants et furent pris de stupeur en découvrant l'homme le plus recherché du monde magique se tenir à seulement quelques pas d'eux.**_

 _ **\- Enchanté, mon nom est Sirius Black, parrain de votre très cher Harry Potter…**_


	27. Chapter 26

**ATTENTION MESSAGE IMPORTANT !**

 **Bonjour à tous ! Je vous souhaite une très très bonne année ! Je suis très en retard et j'en suis désolée. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées depuis mon dernier chapitre. J'ai perdu en décembre quelqu'un d'important pour moi, ce qui m'a beaucoup affecté. Puis les partiels et les fêtes de fin d'année sont arrivés et j'ai été complètement avalé par tout ça. Malgré tout, je compte bel et bien me faire pardonner. Je vous réserve une très grande surprise demain ! Je n'en dis pas plus ! ;) Soyez patient et pour l'instant profitez de la suite de l'histoire ! ;)**

 **P** ** _récédemment :_**

 ** _Elle sursauta quand il se remit droit. Comme si le temps s'était arrêté, il tourna la tête vers elle, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues._**

 ** _\- Je crois… commença-t-il faiblement, je crois que je viens de tuer un démon…_**

* * *

 _._

 ** _Chapitre 26_**

 _._

\- Avez-vous ressenti ça ?

Draco avait le corps tendu et les yeux écarquillés. Tout son être avait frissonné en ressentant cette onde d'énergie. La magie qu'il venait de ressentir avait été d'une puissance à couper le souffle. Peu importe qui en était l'auteur, cette personne était dangereuse.

La porte du salon claqua soudainement, les faisant sursauter. Tom entra dans la pièce les yeux inquiets et troublés. Hermione ne l'avait pas vu ainsi depuis longtemps.

\- Qu'y a-t-il Tom ?

\- Je suis presque sûr qu'Harry se trouve tout prêt de l'origine de cette magie.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

La brune le fixa avec incertitude.

Elle n'avait absolument aucun moyen de trouver l'emplacement exact de son meilleur ami. C'était comme si elle perdait complètement le contrôle.

Tous se mirent à réfléchir au meilleur moyen d'arranger les choses et surtout de retrouver leur ami.

\- Je crois bien que vous allez avoir besoin de notre aide, s'éleva une voix derrière eux.

Tom, Hermione, Draco, Blaise et Ron se tournèrent tous ensemble vers les nouveaux arrivants et furent pris de stupeur en découvrant l'homme le plus recherché du monde magique se tenir à seulement quelques pas derrière eux.

\- Enchanté, mon nom est Sirius Black, parrain de votre très cher Harry Potter…

oOoOo

Ailee entraînait Harry loin de la clairière ravagée. Si un villageois curieux s'était déplacé pour trouver la cause des dégâts, Harry aurait des ennuis.

\- Ai-Ailee ! Où allons-nous ?

\- Nous fuyons. Si ce Grindelwald savait où tu te trouvais, rien n'empêche Nazareth de te trouver.

\- Et l'entraînement ?

\- Laisse-moi t'aider, mais pas ici.

\- Mais…

Ailee s'arrêta brusquement et le prit par les épaules.

\- Écoute-moi attentivement, si quelqu'un découvre que tu es l'auteur de la destruction de la clairière, tu auras beaucoup d'ennuis. Pour l'instant, la seule chose que nous puissions faire, c'est de se faire le plus petit possible. J'ai déjà demandé à Neville de nous emmener Luna. Elle pourrait être la solution à tous nos problèmes. Maintenant suis-moi et tais-toi.

oOoOo

Le soleil s'était déjà couché et Harry sentait la fatigue l'envahir. Toutes ses forces semblaient se volatiliser à mesure qu'il continuait d'avancer. Il avait déjà ressenti ça auparavant, lorsqu'il avait utilisé sans le savoir sa magie dans la forêt. Il allait bientôt s'écrouler d'épuisement. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il digéra réellement les derniers événements. Il avait tué. Un démon certes, mais tué quand même. Il avait donc, en quelque sorte, perdu une partie lui-même. Et cette pensée le terrifia.

\- Que risque-t-il de se passer quand Luna libérera totalement mon nœud magique ?

Ailee chantonna doucement. Elle semblait occupée à trouver le bon chemin.

\- Cela dépend. Dans le pire des cas, tu perdrais totalement le contrôle de ta magie, et dans le meilleur, tu la contrôlerais comme si vous ne formeriez qu'un. C'est à toi d'apprendre à vaincre tes peurs intérieures. Je te préviens Harry, ce ne sera pas du tout agréable comme expérience, mais c'est notre dernière chance.

Harry acquiesça.

\- Nous y sommes, dit-elle soudainement.

Surpris, il tourna son regard dans la direction qu'elle indiquait et tomba sur une grande église en pierre brute.

Ailee se dépêcha d'aller toquer à la porte.

Les battants en bois de chêne s'ouvrirent sur une blonde aux yeux bleus et à la silhouette frêle. Elle portait un air atrocement innocent qui lui donnait le regard d'une enfant.  
\- Entrez, dit-elle simplement d'une voix haute perchée, avant de s'éloigner de la porte.

Ailee et lui firent de même sans rien ajouter.

À l'intérieur, il y avait beaucoup d'objets étranges dont il ne savait l'utilité. Neville était assis dans le fond de la pièce, silencieux. Il devait sans doute être au courant que l'explosion de la clairière avait quelque chose à voir avec lui.

\- Harry Potter, commença la blonde, allonge-toi sur ce lit. Il vaut mieux commencer maintenant comme ce genre d'opération peut durer pas mal de temps.

Harry frissonna. Il commençait sérieusement à douter. Il ne voulait pas mourir aussi bêtement. Il fit cependant ce qu'on lui disait et s'allongea.

Luna passa derrière lui et posa ses mains sur les côtés de sa tête. Il ferma les yeux au toucher. Cela ne prit que quelques secondes avant qu'il ne s'endorme comme par magie.

Le noir l'entourait. Il flottait doucement. C'était léger et apaisant.

 ** _Harry…_**

Il ouvrit les yeux. C'était la voix de Luna. Il tomba sur des centaines et centaines de portes.

 ** _Tu es dans ce qu'on appelle le Néos. C'est la partie qui regroupe à la fois tes souvenirs et tes peurs. Ton noyau magique se trouve quelque part derrière l'une de ces portes._**

 _Mais il y en a des milliers !_

 ** _C'est sa manière de se protéger. De cette manière, personne ne peut accéder à ta magie sans ton autorisation. C'est à toi de te laisser guider. Ressens ta magie. Laisse-toi aller._**

Harry soupira, mais abdiqua. Fermant les yeux, il tenta de sentir cette chaleur qu'il avait ressentie dans la clairière. Son cœur battait très fort dans sa poitrine. Il pouvait entendre chaque battement.

Une flamme apparut devant lui. Elle était immense et majestueuse, d'une force propre.

 ** _Touche-là…_** murmura Luna. **_Elle t'entraînera au plus profond de ta magie. Une fois que tu seras là-bas, je ne pourrais plus t'assister ni te voir. Tu seras seul… C'est à toi seul de vaincre ton toi personnel._**

Harry rouvrit les yeux et prit une forte inspiration, avant de lentement avancer la main. La flamme n'était pas brûlante, mais d'une chaleur agréable. Alors que sa main entra en contact avec elle, il se retrouva plongé à l'intérieur.

Une vision prit place, tel un rêve.

 _Deux enfants marchaient mains dans la main. Harry ne savait que regarder. Il avait à la fois cette impression de déjà vu et pourtant, il était persuadé de n'avoir jamais vécu ce moment._

 _L'un des enfants s'arrêta, stoppant l'autre par la même occasion._

 _\- Tom, nous sommes perdus…_

 _Celui qui semblait être le plus vieux prit le plus petit par les épaules._

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons trouver un moyen de quitter cette forêt._

 _Deux yeux émeraude se fixèrent sur le plus grand._

 _\- Nous n'aurions jamais dû entrer dans la forêt. Les adultes ont peut-être raison, elle doit être hantée !_

 _Le petit brun commençait sérieusement à paniquer. Ils s'étaient perdus dans la forêt interdite, l'endroit le plus redouté de toute la ville. Et eux, comme des idiots avaient pris la fuite en passant par elle._

 _\- Nous allons mourir ! Gémit de terreur le plus jeune, des larmes coulant sur ses joues potelées._

 _Tom, paniqué, le prit dans ses bras._

 _\- 'Ry, écoute-moi… Je te promets que quoi qu'il arrive, je te protégerai. Chuuut, le berça-t-il doucement, je suis là._

 _Les pleurs finirent par s'estomper, et Tom dans un geste de tendresse, essuya les larmes de son protégé._

 _\- Regarde-toi, le visage tout mouillé, pouffa-t-il, tu es laid quand tu pleures._

 _L'autre garçon gonfla les joues dans une mimique adorable._

 _\- C'est faux ! Je ne suis pas laid d'abord !_

 _Tom continua à rire. Cependant, malgré lui, il ne pouvait empêcher l'inquiétude de monter en lui. La forêt était isolée de tout et se trouvait à plusieurs kilomètres de leur village._

 _\- Tom… commença soudainement le petit. Es-tu… un super-héros ?_

 _La question prit Tom au dépourvu. Il avait après tout tué il y a quelques heures. Cela avait été plus fort que lui. Harry avait failli être enlevé par cet homme, et cette pensée avait été insupportable pour lui. Il avait laissé ses pouvoirs lui échapper complètement. Le pire était qu'Harry avait assisté à toute la scène. Il savait que le fait qu'il avait déployé ses pouvoirs contre un humain et encore plus avec témoin allait forcément être sévèrement puni par la communauté sorcière. Si cela n'avait touché que lui, il n'aurait pas fui, mais Harry était concerné et il craignait que les sorciers s'en prennent à lui pour connaître leur existence. Sans réfléchir, il avait fui avec le plus petit._

 _\- Plutôt qu'un super-héros, je suis un peu plus comme un… magicien, finit-il par répondre._

 _\- Un magicien ?_

 _\- Oui, un magicien, lui sourit-il._

 _Tom et Harry marchaient maintenant en silence, accompagnés des cris des corbeaux et du son du vent dans les feuilles tels des murmures inquiétants. Harry trouvait la forêt de plus en plus effrayante alors il se colla au bras de son ami. Son petit corps et ses dents claquaient à cause du froid de l'hiver._

 _\- Mais où sommes-nous bon sang ?! Finit par s'exclamer Tom, à bout de patience._

 _Harry ne répondit rien._

 _Un craquement soudain résonna derrière eux. Ils s'arrêtèrent, horrifiés, la respiration suspendue. L'atmosphère devint oppressante. La main de Tom se resserra sur la sienne comme pour ne pas le perdre._

 _\- Tom, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Chuchota-t-il de sa petite voix._

 _\- Je ne sais pas, mais reste bien derrière moi._

 _Ils se tournèrent doucement vers l'origine du bruit, mais ne virent rien. Tom soupira de soulagement, mais quelque chose l'attrapa brusquement par derrière, lui faisant lâcher la main d'Harry. Un cri retentit à ces côtés. Harry qui voulait aider son ami, tomba au sol, se cognant violemment la tête contre un rocher. Il ne parvint pas à bien voir, mais Tom était sur ses genoux et une forme semblait flotter au-dessus de lui._

 _Tom cria son nom en courant vers lui, paniqué. Mais Harry se sentit perdre connaissance._

 _Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry revint à lui. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Tom avait disparu._

 _Inquiet, il l'appela plusieurs fois._

 _\- Tom ? Tom où es-tu ? Tom !_

 _Des larmes commencèrent à ravager son regard. Son ami… son seul ami, n'était plus là. Il resta ainsi un long moment avant qu'il ne se rende compte qu'il se trouvait devant l'entrée d'une grotte._

 _Harry, qui observait la scène depuis le début de loin, se rappela enfin de cette fameuse journée où Tom et lui s'étaient enfuis dans la forêt interdite et avaient été séparés. Ils ne s'étaient plus revus après ça jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione les fasse se rencontrer à nouveau._

 _Il vit son plus petit « lui » se faire entourer par trois sorciers. Il ne put rien faire d'autre que regarder l'un d'entre eux jeter un sort sur l'enfant : Le sort_ _Oubliettes._

 _Ignorant volontairement la suite des évènements, se doutant déjà que les sorciers allaient ramener l'enfant à l'orphelinat. Il les suivit du regard, mais son attention resta focalisée sur la grotte._

 _Il entra, les sourcils froncés…_

 _L'endroit était encore plus lugubre que la forêt. Il sentait la présence de la caverne comme si elle était bien vivante. La puanteur de la chair pourrie le submergea. Il se pinça le nez. Quelque chose le fit brusquement suffoquer. Quelque chose dont la présence bouleversait le plus profond de son être. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en découvrant l'origine de ce sentiment._

 _\- Bienvenue._

 _\- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-il en essayant de garder son sang-froid._

 _\- Pourquoi poser la question, si tu connais la réponse ? Répondit la chose._

 _Et en effet, il savait. Et même s'il n'avait pas deviné, au moins, il s'en doutait._

 _\- Tu es le démon, bégaya-t-il, son visage perdant rapidement toute couleur. Pourquoi moi, j'ai vécu du mieux que je pouvais ? Pourquoi continuer à me chercher ?_

 _Le silence envahit l'espace alors que les mots s'éteignaient. Il lui semblait qu'une heure s'était écoulée avant que la réponse ne lui vienne._

 _\- As quoi t'attendais-tu ? Jamais je ne pourrais te laisser vivre comme les autres. Tu es spécial._

 _La voix était profonde, mais Harry pouvait déceler une présence qu'il ne le rassurait pas vraiment._

 _\- Je ne sais pas... Je n'ai jamais voulu ça, dit-il. Est-ce pour cette raison que je suis ici ? Pour être votre jouet ?_

 _Silence._

 _Il continua :_

 _\- Ils disent que le plus grand truc que vous n'ayez jamais au monde était de le convaincre que vous n'existiez pas. Pourquoi vouloir être invisible si vous cherchez à renaître ?_

 _\- Être invisible permet de surprendre quand on devient réel. C'est beaucoup plus facile ainsi pour assouvir les autres. Cependant, le plus grand truc que j'ai fait n'était pas de convaincre que je n'existais pas, mais de convaincre le monde qu'il y avait une alternative._

 _\- Une alternative ?_

 _Harry tremblait._

 _\- Oui, à la fin du monde._

oOoOo

Harry se réveilla, comme si tout n'avait été qu'un rêve créé par quelque chose de profondément ancré en lui. Cependant, le spectacle sur lequel il tomba, une fois les yeux ouverts, ne pouvait être qu'un mirage de son imagination.

Une vue des plus magnifiques et des plus incroyables se trouvait devant lui. Ses pieds reposaient sur l'eau d'un océan aussi bleu que le ciel sans nuages au-dessus de lui. Il flottait et le vent caressant ses cheveux prouvait que cette vision était différente des autres. Elle paraissait plus familière et confortable. Tout son corps le ressentait en cet instant. C'était là où était sa place, ou il avait toujours voulu être. Mais il doutait que cette impression soit due au lieu, mais plutôt à la personne qui se trouvait maintenant devant lui. De longues mèches rouges bercées par le vent, une peau blanche et sans défaut, un corps svelte et gracieux, Lili Evans Potter se trouvait devant lui, dans toute sa splendeur.  
Si cette image était un rêve, alors Harry n'avait aucune envie de se réveiller.

\- Harry… Moi qui pensais ne plus avoir la chance de te voir adulte, te voilà devant moi, avoua-t-elle en souriant doucement.

\- Est-ce… un rêve ? Osa-t-il demander.

La rousse garda son sourire et inspira un grand bol d'air.

\- Je n'en suis pas sûr moi-même. Tu sais Harry, la magie peut être bien étrange parfois. Elle créée des miracles que même ses propres enfants ne peuvent comprendre. Si je dois choisir l'une de ces deux options, j'espère que c'en est un. Ainsi, peu importe ce que je dirais, je parlerai pour toi, pour ce que tu ressens réellement. Si ce n'est pas un rêve, alors j'espère pouvoir de guider sans t'égarer d'avantage.

\- Pourquoi maintenant après tout ce temps ?

\- Car les épreuves que tu as traversées arrivent peut-être bientôt à leur terme ?

\- Dois-je continuer ? Je n'ai jamais choisi ce combat, je ne l'ai jamais voulu non plus. Il m'a fait perdre plus que je n'ai gagné.

Lili caressa doucement sa tête.

\- Le penses-tu réellement ?

Elle pencha la tête. Elle paraissait réfléchir à quelque chose.

\- Tu as certes perdu beaucoup de choses, mais ne penses-tu pas que ce que tu es devenu aujourd'hui est dû à tes rencontres lors de ton périple ?

\- Je ne suis pas un héros, et encore moins ce que tout le monde veut que je sois. Je suis Harry, juste… Harry.

\- Et tu es mon fils, ma plus belle et grande fierté. Quelle ne fut ma tristesse en apprenant le destin qui t'était réservé. Mais tu sais Harry, tu peux détester la magie autant que tu le veux pour le destin qu'elle t'a refilé, mais elle fera toujours partie de toi. La magie ne choisit pas au hasard, elle attend, méticuleusement, l'élu qui bouleversera le monde magique. Et l'élu, c'est toi Harry.  
Sa mère disparut sur ces mots, avant qu'il ne puisse même protester. Il sentit une vague incroyable de pouvoir le traverser. Il se noyait complètement dans sa propre flamme tentant vainement de remonter à la surface. Son esprit en feu explosait tant la magie était féroce et dangereuse.

L'Anyammis, ou peu importe le nom qu'on lui donnait, était ce mélange de magie pure et puissante ? Lui qui n'avait jamais cru au miracle, le voilà prêt à en produire un. Si c'était ça renaître, alors il préférait mourir. Il ne voulait pas de ce pouvoir immense, il voulait juste vivre avec Tom, Hermione et les autres.

Le pouvoir se mit à courir dans ses veines comme s'ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. Il put ressentir l'énergie de la terre, du corps de chaque individu, de chaque être. Cette sensation devint si grisante qu'il espéra pendant un infime instant ne jamais se réveiller. Mais le souvenir de ces amis, de Tom… le poussa à reprendre le contrôle. Se forçant à ravaler cette flamme gigantesque, elle se mit à diminuer jusqu'à devenir une simple boule dans le creux de sa main.

Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres, il était prêt.

oOoOo

Hermione était figée devant une porte, hésitant à entrer. Un mois… un mois qu'elle n'avait pas revu Harry. Elle avait cherché partout, mais ses recherches étaient restées sans réponse. Malgré la présence de Sirius Black et ses révélations, ils n'étaient parvenus à trouver le fameux village d'Achyuta. Elle se souvenait encore très clairement de sa réaction en apprenant le triste destin d'Harry. Ils avaient tous été terrifiés. Tout le monde connaissait la légende du démon Nazareth et surtout ce qui est arrivé au peuple maudit. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que la légende puisse s'avérer être vraie.

Prenant une inspiration, elle se décida finalement à entrer. La chambre sur laquelle elle tomba était ravagée. Mal à l'aise, elle baissa les yeux.

\- To… Tom, t'enfermer ainsi, ne résoudra rien.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui résoudra le problème selon toi ? Parvint une voix rauque dans le fond de la pièce.

Hermione sursauta, prise au dépourvu.

\- Tom reste inutile, quoi qu'il fasse, il finit toujours par fuir. Prendre sa place a été d'une facilité déconcertante. Cela prouve qu'il désespère.

\- Es-tu… Tommy ?

\- Oui, mais ne t'attends pas à retrouver ma part sympathique. Vous avez échoué à protéger Harry.

\- Je ferai tout pour le retrouver ! S'emporta Hermione avec détermination.

\- Ce ne sont que des paroles. Les résultats restent vains. À quel point allez-vous vous tourner les pouces ?

Hermione fit un pas en arrière, touchée malgré elle, par ces mots.

\- Il y a quelque chose ! S'écria Draco du rez-de-chaussée, coupant ainsi leur conversation.

Tommy s'avança enfin, sortant de l'ombre. Il passa à côté de la brune sans plus un regard et descendit les escaliers. Elle fit de même, sans plus un mot.

Cependant, en voyant tous les autres regroupés dehors, ils se dépêchèrent de les rejoindre. Hedwige, la chouette qu'Angus avait destinée à Harry volait gracieusement au-dessus de leur tête en compagnie de Buck. Celui-ci, dans sa forme d'Hippogriffe était encore plus beau que jamais et semblait même réjouit de voler en compagnie de l'oiseau.

Celle-ci finit par voler vers eux et se déposa sur le bras de Tommy avec affection.

Celui-ci curieux de la voir, découvrit une lettre accrochée à sa patte droite qu'il s'empressa de prendre.

\- C'est… l'écriture d'Harry, dit-il en l'ouvrant.

Cela fit lâcher des petits hoquets aux personnes derrière lui.

\- Les amis, lut-il à voix haute, je sais que cela fait pas mal de temps que je n'ai pas donné de nouvelle, mais je vous demande de me pardonner. Ce mois a été terriblement fatiguant pour moi. Lors de votre sauvetage à l'hôpital, j'ai réussi à m'enfuir par l'une des portes de derrière. Cependant, j'étais loin d'être dans un bon état. Ce jour-là, j'ai été sauvé par deux personnes qui font parties de mon peuple d'origine Achyuta. Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant à leur sujet, mais ce soir-là, j'ai aussi fêté mes dix-neuf ans. Ailee, l'amie de ma mère biologique, mais aussi ma sauveuse, m'a tout raconté sur mon passé et sur mes pouvoirs. J'ai appris pour l'évasion de mon parrain alors je pense que vous êtes déjà au courant à ce sujet. J'ai aussi découvert la vérité à propos de Tom. Notre première rencontre, mais aussi notre séparation. L'Homonculus est mort, je l'ai tué moi-même par accident. Cependant, Nazareth sait que je me cache de lui, et ne tardera pas à me retrouver. Je vous laisse le choix d'entrer dans cette guerre ou non. Je ne veux vous forcer à rien, comme je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui m'attend. Si je ne devais écouter que moi, je préférerais que vous restiez en dehors de ça. Vous avez tous beaucoup fait pour moi cette année. Grâce à vous, j'ai survécu aussi longtemps. Pour parvenir à contrôler ma magie, j'ai dû me battre contre mon moi intérieur pendant deux semaines. Je ne pensais pas que cela durerait aussi longtemps. Maintenant si nos chemins doivent se séparer, je ne peux que vous prévenir. Si par malheur, nous échouions, tuez-moi. Je ne pourrais supporter devenir la marionnette d'un démon fou et dangereux. Le seul moyen d'empêcher cela, est de mettre un terme à mon existence. Pas d'Anyammis, pas de résurrection.

La lettre s'arrêtait sur ces derniers mots. Elle laissa un silence derrière elle. Hermione ferma les yeux. Elle savait déjà quel choix prendre. Tout comme Sirius, Severus, Draco et Blaise. Ginny savait elle aussi ce qu'elle devait faire, Harry l'avait sauvé après tout. Tommy n'avait même pas besoin de réfléchir. Il le retrouverait et le protégerait. Hedwige les regardait de ses yeux ronds comme si elle voulait leur faire passer un message.

\- Je crois qu'il n'y a même pas besoin de réfléchir.

Les autres hochèrent la tête.

Molly embrassa ses enfants, et prit la main de la petite Annah. Elle resterait avec elle au manoir.

\- Mais comment allons-nous retrouver Harry ? Demanda Ron, curieux.

Tommy jeta un coup d'œil à Hedwige et vit qu'elle n'était pas en état de voler plus longtemps. La pauvre avait sans doute voyagé longtemps.

\- Nous n'avons plus le choix. Je n'ai qu'à utiliser un de mes démons.

\- Quoi !? Tom, enfin, je veux dire Tommy, tu sais les dangers que cela peut entraîner !

\- Nous n'avons pas de meilleure solution !

Il laissa Hedwige dans les bras d'Hermione et sortit ses clés démoniaques.

\- J'ai le démon parfait pour le retrouver.

Il toucha une clé bleue de la forme d'une branche et récita une incantation silencieuse. Des rayons bleus sortirent du sol les faisant tous reculer.

\- **_Expecto Patronum !_**

L'enchantement résonna autour d'eux et un être entièrement constitué de lumière apparut.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Un être spirituel. Contrairement à ce que tout le monde dit, ce n'est pas un démon, mais un esprit. Il est surtout utilisé pour la défense, mais est créé pour protéger son maître. Il peut apparaître sous plusieurs formes, mais prend généralement celle définissant le plus son maître. Il est difficile de les apprivoiser généralement, mais je l'ai sauvé il y a plusieurs années alors qu'il était sur le point de disparaître.

\- Il a la forme d'un cerf.

Tommy sourit en regardant son ami le plus proche.

\- **_Guide-nous à Harry_** , ordonna-t-il.

Le cerf se courba avant de commencer à s'enfoncer dans les bois. Tommy le suivit sans attendre. Derrière lui, tous se regardèrent avec fascination avant de courir à la suite du Mage. Molly soupira avant de se tourner vers Fleur qui était restée pour elle. Ils partaient comme ça, sans même prendre de l'eau ou de la nourriture. Heureusement qu'ils avaient une sorcière avec eux.

oOoOo

Les dix compagnons s'étaient arrêtés pour la nuit. Ils étaient tous épuisés par leur longue marche.

\- Je n'en reviens pas que Sirius Black ait réussi à fuir d'Azkaban, chuchota Ron à son frère Bill.

\- C'est parce que je n'ai jamais réellement voulu en sortir auparavant, répondit Sirius qui avait tout entendu.

Ron rougit avant de laisser parler sa curiosité.

\- Pourquoi ne vouliez-vous pas fuir sous vous étiez innocent ?

\- Pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'avais plus personne. Avant de découvrir qu'Harry était vivant, je ne voyais pas pourquoi j'aurais fui puisque tout le monde me pensait coupable à l'époque.

\- Cela a dû être dure pour vous.

Sirius sourit. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas partagé un repas entouré d'autres personnes. Après son retour, il y a deux semaines, il avait surtout cherché à retrouver son filleul et n'avait donc pu passer du temps avec les autres. Il était heureux que le fils de son meilleur ami ait des amis aussi fidèles et gentils. Le seul qui l'inquiétait était Tom. Celui-ci s'était reclus après qu'il leur ait dit la vérité sur son filleul. On lui avait dit pour son trouble de la personnalité, mais ce qui le frappait surtout était le désespoir qui semblait habiter l'homme. Là encore, il restait éloigné des autres en compagnie du patronus. Il comprenait sa tristesse. Perdre la personne qu'on aimait était la chose la plus dure au monde.

Il le savait pertinemment en perdant son ami le plus proche. James avait été plus qu'un ami. Il avait été son frère. Apprendre sa mort avait été la chose la plus horrible. Encore plus lorsque son propre peuple l'avait accusé du meurtre. Ailee, sa chère cousine, ne devait même pas être au courant de son emprisonnement. Les ainés étaient des monstres. Ils étaient prêts à tout pour que tout ce passe exactement comme ils le voulaient. Sirius espérait simplement qu'Harry ne rencontrerait aucun d'entre eux. Ils seraient prêts à l'utiliser pour leurs simples intérêts égoïstes.

Un bruit dans les feuillages fit sursauter tout le monde. Ils se mirent tous en position de défense, attendant avec précaution les prochains évènements.

Les loups étaient prêts à parer toutes attaques.

Un brouillard se mit flotter autour d'eux, alertant leur sens. Tommy écarquilla les yeux en comprenant enfin à quoi ils avaient à faire.

\- Attention ! Ce sont des détraqueurs ! Ils utilisent nos plus grandes peurs contre nous ! Ne respirez surtout pas ce gaz !

Mais c'était trop tard. Bien vite, chacun se retrouva seul dans les bois. Tous les autres avaient disparu.

Ron cria plusieurs fois le nom de ses frères, mais ses cris restèrent sans réponse. Alors qu'il allait courir pour trouver la sortie de la forêt, des araignées géantes apparurent devant lui le tétanisant.

Il hurla de peur.

Hermione, quant à elle, revit le jour où Kyle mourut. Ce jour-là, elle était restée si impuissante qu'elle en faisait encore des cauchemars. Elle eut beau tentée de le sauver, elle resta incapable de faire quoi que ce soit.

Tel était le pouvoir des détraqueurs, piéger leurs victimes dans un cauchemar interminable et dévorer leurs âmes une fois que celles-ci abandonnaient.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Bon c'est la fin de ce chapitre, mais la suite va bientôt arriver. Et n'oubliez pas ! Demain, ce sera mon cadeau de noël pour vous, alors revenez nombreux !**

 **Sinon qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? :D**


	28. Chapter 27

**Coucou ! Ma surprise n'est autre qu'un nouveau chapitre ! À cause de mon retard, je vous en offre deux en une semaine ! Et pas n'importe quel chapitre en plus, le plus long jusqu'à présent, presque 10000 mots. J'en suis très fière, alors j'espère vraiment qu'il vous** **plaira.**

 **ATTENTION ! Ce chapitre peut heurter la sensibilité de certain. Il contient des descriptions violentes, voir cruelles, mais aussi un lemon très détaillé. Alors, âmes sensibles, s'abstenir.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

.

Chapitre 27

.

 _Ah... Huh…._

Une respiration erratique résonnait dans le silence de la forêt. Des bruits de course les accompagnaient. Tom haletait et suait à grosses gouttes, cherchant à tout prix à semer les sorciers à sa poursuite, et tenant fermement la main d'Harry dans la sienne. Ils ne pouvaient courir très vite avec leurs petites jambes et pourtant, il se sentait possédé d'une énergie nouvelle qu'il n'avait jamais possédée auparavant. Il avait peur qu'on lui enlève Harry. Harry ne devait même pas comprendre la raison de leur course erratique, bien trop jeune pour analyser la situation.

Alors qu'ils tournaient sur le côté pour déstabiliser leur poursuivant, un mur se dressa brusquement devant eux, leur bloquant le passage. Tom tira son ami derrière lui pour le protéger de son corps. S'ils étaient condamnés, autant se battre jusqu'à la fin.

Huit sorciers débarquèrent vers eux, le corps recouvert d'une cape noire. Ceux-ci n'avaient pas de visage, comme s'ils n'étaient que de simples mannequins, mais Tom ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte, plongé comme il l'était dans son cauchemar. Le petit Harry, qui n'avait pas bougé du tout depuis qu'il l'avait placé derrière lui, le fixait d'un air vide, dénué de cette lumière si habituelle. Ça aussi Tom ne le vit pas. Dans sa tête ne tournait qu'une seule pensée : il devait le protéger.

D'un geste de la main, il fit voler à lui l'une de leur baguette et les envoya valser grâce au sortilège expelliarmus, l'un des quelques sorts qu'il maîtrisait.

Il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il épuisait son corps en agissant ainsi. Car face à lui, ne se trouvait réellement qu'un simple chemin vide sans aucun sorcier du tout.

oOoOo

Harry avait les yeux fermés. Il méditait. Maintenant qu'il avait réussi à maîtriser sa magie, il devait s'entraîner et rien de mieux que la méditation pour ce faire. Ailee et Luna étaient parties refaire un stock de provisions, quant à Neville, il ne pouvait être trop longtemps éloigné du village pour ne pas faire éveiller les soupçons. Il leur servait aussi de taupe. Ayant un statut important, il pouvait facilement faire des allers-retours aux conseils et découvrir ce que manigançaient les soit disant vieux sages du village.

La méditation était quelque chose d'incroyable à ressentir une fois qu'on la maîtrisait. Elle permettait d'en savoir plus sur soi-même que tout ce qu'Harry aurait pu espérer. Il avait aussi découvert que c'était la meilleure manière pour communiquer avec Nazareth. Celui-ci paraissait d'ailleurs de plus en plus furieux de ne pas trouver l'emplacement sa cachette.

Luna avait fait élever des barrières autour de l'église qui empêchaient quiconque d'entrer sans son autorisation. Il avait été très surpris de cette découverte. Il n'aurait cru possible pareille capacité avant d'entrer dans ce monde.

Mais lui aussi se surprenait de jour en jour, il ressentait de plus en plus l'énergie de la terre en lui, les arbres, le vent, quelques animaux présents dans la forêt et celle de l'eau ruisselant juste à côté. Il pouvait à chaque fois aller plus loin.

Bientôt, sa méditation l'entraîna dans les profondeurs des bois, et un malaise l'envahit. Une odeur étrange lui fit plisser le nez comme si quelque chose se tramait proche d'ici. Il ressentait une onde d'énergie négative prendre peu à peu possession des arbres.

Son visage crispé exprima sa concentration. Il tentait d'aller encore plus loin pour en trouver l'origine. Bientôt, il put visualiser plusieurs personnes. Celles-ci semblaient se battre contre quelque chose.

Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il l'avait vu, Tom…

Tom était en danger.

oOoOo

L'emprise des détraqueurs était réputée pour être infaillible. La peur était quelque chose de redoutable que la plupart des hommes ne parvenaient à contrôler. Hermione avait peur. L'image d'Harry totalement brisé sur le sol restait gravée dans son esprit. Kyle dont le corps ne bougeait plus était entouré de sang, et enfin il vit le visage de Grindelwald souriant, et son rire ne cessait de résonner dans sa tête. Alors qu'elle criait pour que tout ceci cesse, l'image de son meilleur ami souriant se grava dans sa tête, la faisant se figer. Son corps battait rapidement dans sa poitrine. Soudain, tout semblait prendre son sens et sa peur disparue. Elle commençait à voir à travers le sortilège.

Le brouillard s'évaporait de plus en plus. Quelqu'un se distinguait petit à petit d'entre les arbres. L'ombre s'agrandissait et écartait l'obscurité.

Hermione put ainsi voir Harry Potter dans toute sa splendeur, mais possédant une aura si différente, qu'elle dû s'y prendre à deux fois pour être sûre que c'était bien lui.

Harry fit fuir les détraqueurs d'un tour de main, ce qui libéra les autres. Une tornade brune se jeta sur lui.

\- Mione, je suis content de te revoir, souffla-t-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

\- Tu m'as fait peur à disparaître comme ça ! J'ai imaginé tous les pires scénarios.

Un corps se pressa au sien, lui faisant lever la tête dans l'intention d'en découvrir le propriétaire. Un sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres en voyant Tom le maintenir contre lui.

Cependant, ses sourcils se froncèrent bien vite.

\- Tommy ?

\- Hum ? Demanda le mage en gardant ses yeux fixés sur le garçon dans ses bras.

\- Pourquoi tes yeux sont si différents de d'habitude ?

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Ils paraissent plus… foncés.

\- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce que j'ai été fou d'inquiétude pendant tout ce temps ?

\- Désolé…

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser Harry, le plus important, c'est que tu ailles bien maintenant.

oOoOo

\- Où allons-nous ainsi ? Demanda Ron qui avait du mal à suivre, toujours traumatisé comme il l'était par le cauchemar qu'il avait eu plutôt. La peur qu'une de ces araignées, surgisse d'un buisson et ne se jette sur lui, restait toujours présente dans sa tête.

Harry qui guidait la troupe se tourna vers lui.

\- Une église est cachée dans la forêt. Elle est protégée contre n'importe quelle créature magique à partir du moment où celles-ci n'ont pas été invitées à l'intérieur. C'est ce qui m'a permis de rester caché de Nazareth aussi longtemps.

\- Que fait une église au beau milieu de la forêt ? Questionna Blaise curieux.

\- Il y avait un village auparavant. Malheureusement, il fut détruit par la guerre. Seule l'église est restée intacte, en partit grâce à ses capacités magiques. Depuis elle sert de refuge à ceux qui en besoin.

Severus qui restait en arrière avec Sirius, observait de ses yeux perçants les réactions du cabot comme il aimait l'appeler si bien. Elles paraissaient confuses. Sirius semblait à la fois vouloir se présenter à Harry, et à la fois se cacher au fond d'un trou.

Harry, qui voyait très bien le cinéma de son dernier parent, soupira. Ralentissant lentement, il se tourna vers les autres.

\- Faisons une pause quelques instants.

Il s'approcha ensuite de son parrain et lui demanda de le suivre. Tommy qui n'avait cessé de le coller, comprit le message quoi que réticent et les laissa s'éloigner des autres.

\- Tu sais Sirius, tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi tendu, je sais que tu n'es pas celui qui a trahi mes parents.

L'homme derrière lui parut surpris.

\- Co-comment ?

\- Ailee m'a raconté. J'ai deviné que vous étiez le cousin éloigné en question. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi vous avoir enfermé ?

Le visage de Sirius s'assombrit.

\- Les anciens du village ne sont pas des gens bien. Ils sont prêts à tout pour mettre la main sur le pouvoir et se protéger. Ils sont vraiment des gens horribles.

\- Mmm… ma mère m'a dit exactement la même chose…

\- Quoi !? Ta mère t'a parlé ?

\- À travers ma magie… mais cela n'a duré que quelques instants.

Sirius lui sourit.

\- En tout cas, je suis heureux de te retrouver Harry. Tu as bien grandi. Tes parents seraient très fiers de ce que tu es devenu.

Cela le ravi énormément d'entendre pareil compliment. Car c'était réellement une de ses plus grandes peurs, de décevoir ses parents.

Il voulait être un fils exemplaire pour eux même s'il ne saurait jamais ce qu'ils pensaient de lui.

\- Merci…

oOoOo

Après avoir repris leur route, les neuf compagnons arrivèrent rapidement près de l'église, s'y réfugiant sans attendre.

Harry présenta Ailee, puis Luna. Ailee ne fut jamais aussi heureuse que ce jour-là, le jour où elle retrouva son cousin après plus de dix ans de séparation. Elle ne lâcha pas non plus de tout le reste de la soirée.

Harry regardait ses amis se détendre et rire entre eux avec nostalgie. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment eu le temps de faire connaissance, car leur rencontre avait toujours été mouvementée.

C'était pour cela qu'il appréciait cette ambiance reposante et chaleureuse. Surtout, qu'il savait que cela ne durerait pas. Quelque chose de sombre se préparait. Rien que le fait que des détraqueurs se soient aventurés aussi près des frontières d'Achyuta était inquiétant.

Une caresse lui fit couper le fils de ses pensées inquiétantes. Tommy le tenait dans ses bras.

\- Tes sourcils étaient froncés prouvant que tu t'inquiétais. Il est facile parfois de déchiffrer tes émotions.

\- Autant que ça ?

Tommy hocha la tête.

\- Si tu savais à quel point, Tom était furieux ces dernières semaines.

\- Furieux ?

\- Oui, furieux. Contre les autres, et plus particulièrement contre lui-même.

En voyant le regard curieux d'Harry, il continua.

\- Il était dans une rage noire à l'idée de te perdre. Comme il ne pouvait rien faire, il s'est renfermé sur lui-même. C'est pour cette raison, qu'il a été aussi facile pour moi de sortir. Et maintenant que tu es là, dans mes bras, je le sens se calmer en moi. C'est comme si toute sa rage disparaissait peu à peu. Je pense qu'il est temps pour lui de te récupérer même si je suis contre te laisser.

Harry sourit et caressa doucement les cheveux de la plus jeune des personnalités.

\- Merci. Merci d'être venu à moi. Si vous êtes à mes côtés durant cette épreuve, je pense devenir invincible.

Tommy ferma les yeux et perdit peu à peu conscience. Son corps s'affaissa contre Harry qui l'empêcha de tomber en le gardant dans ses bras.

Il continua à caresser les cheveux bruns du plus grand avec douceur.

Et alors que la nuit prenait place sur l'église en pierre blanche, ils partirent tous se coucher chacun de leur côté dans leur chambre attribuée.

oOoOo

La nuit avait déjà commencé depuis longtemps, et pourtant Harry ne parvenait à dormir. Son regard venant sans cesse se poser sur le corps à ses côtés. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti cette chaleur au creux de sa poitrine. C'était comme si un poids s'était enlevé de ses épaules. Il se sentait détendu et apaisé. Alors pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à dormir ? Alors qu'il touchait la joue blanche du plus vieux, une envie subite le pris en voyant ce visage si près du sien. Porté par son envie, il se pencha et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celle de Tom. Le baiser était simple et malgré ça, un courant électrique traversa son corps, le foudroyant. Alors qu'il allait se retirer, une main l'en empêcha en le maintenant par la tête, et au contraire ne fit qu'approfondir le baiser.

Harry ouvrit les yeux, surpris et tomba sur ceux plein de férocité de Tom. L'homme plus âgé était à bout. Harry tel un mirage, était juste sous ses yeux et il l'avait embrassé.

Harry paniqua, son esprit se fermant complètement. Ses yeux parcouraient avec étonnement le visage de Tom et celui-ci décida qu'il ne pouvait plus le supporter. Il se pencha en appuyant doucement ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry. Il ne voulait surtout pas l'effrayer, mais il avait besoin de ça, et ce, sur le champ.

Harry quant à lui, profita de la douceur des sensations que l'autre lui apportait. Cependant, son corps s'embrasa rapidement et il eut envie de plus, beaucoup plus. Il eut honte face aux réactions de son propre corps qui le trahissait sans pitié.

Tous les deux ne pouvaient tenir plus longtemps.

Harry cligna des yeux pendant quelques instants, incapable de comprendre ses envies. C'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait. Au moment où il se décida de se perdre dans le baiser, Tom s'éloigna.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais l'Anyammis ne lui en laissa pas le temps et l'embrassa à nouveau, en entourant ses bras autour du cou de Tom qui les changea de position, se plaçant à quatre pattes sur le plus jeune. Ce fut tout ce qu'il avait besoin de faire pour coincer Harry contre le matelas et glisser ses doigts dans les mèches douces d'Harry. Il lui suça la lèvre inférieure en appréciant le sentiment de l'avoir aussi proche, avant de la mordiller délicatement et de pousser sa langue dans la bouche de son futur amant. Harry plaça ses mains sur le torse galbé à sa disposition et se serra encore plus près de Tom. Il voulait sentir chaque centimètre de peau et ne jamais lâcher prise.

Après un certain moment, ils finirent par se détacher, mais ne se séparèrent pas. Leur regard tentait de percer l'autre. Tom appuya son front contre celui d'Harry et sourit.

\- Ça fait du bien d'être de retour. Je voulais faire ça depuis longtemps, rit Tom à bout de souffle.

\- Alors pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ?

Harry se recula en fermant les yeux, appréciant le sentiment d'être protégé par le corps imposant. Tom ne les laissa pas respirer d'avantage avant que ses lèvres n'attaquent de nouveau Harry, bien que celui-ci ne s'en plaigne pas.

Cette fois-ci, le nouvel héritier magique suça la lèvre du mage et Tom laissa échapper un gémissement tout en ajustant ses hanches sur celles d'Harry.

Harry gémit alors que Tom ramenait le plus jeune contre lui et ne se jette sur lui, incapable de se contrôler. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas été aussi proches. Tom rompit le baiser juste assez longtemps pour tirer le tee-shirt d'Harry au-dessus de sa tête, révélant un corps fin, mais légèrement musclé, puis il les entraîna à nouveau dans un baiser. Harry tente d'enlever la chemise de Tom, mais ses doigts tremblants n'étaient pas à la hauteur des petits boutons. Tom était tellement frustré qu'il déchira la chemise en ouvrant les boutons, révélant un torse ferme et musclé en dessous.

Harry tira la chemise du pantalon de Tom et passa ses doigts sur les abdos bien dessiné jusqu'aux tétons de Tom. Il leur donna une pression incertaine et quand Tom gémit, il le fit de nouveau en roulant légèrement les mamelons entre ses doigts.

\- Petit joueur, grogna Tom, soulevant les jambes d'Harry et les enroulant autour de ses hanches.

Le brun aux yeux verts, attaqua ensuite le cou de Tom de baisers, et de morsures tandis que le mage se concentrait sur le pantalon, tentant de le lui retirer. Ce qui constituait une tâche assez difficile quand Harry lui faisait un suçon sous l'oreille.

Une fois sa tâche réussit, il sourit malicieusement avant de déboucler lentement sa propre ceinture. Ses yeux ne quittèrent jamais Harry alors qu'il arrachait la ceinture des boucles et il adora le frisson qui traversa le corps d'Harry à ce geste. Il déboutonna lentement son pantalon et le tira encore plus lentement. Harry gémit et voulut se prendre en main, mais Tom décida qu'il était temps d'arrêter de taquiner. Il jeta son pantalon au sol, suivi de son boxer tout aussi rapidement et il frissonna quand l'air froid se mêla à la chaleur de son corps.

Tom grimpa sur Harry laissant ses doigts effleurer le corps du plus jeune. En voyant Harry sourire, il l'embrassa à nouveau et joua avec les mamelons, les suçant et les mordillant. Harry qui gémissait sous le plaisir, sourit soudainement et renversa leur position atterrissant assis sur le ventre pâle puissant du plus âgé.

Toujours en boxer, il avait l'avantage. Doucement, il se mit à embrasser le torse, puis le ventre et s'arrêta rapidement à la limite des poils pubiens. Sa langue lécha la base tout en ne quittant pas des yeux ceux de Tom. Il continua son manège quelques minutes.

\- Harry, pantela-t-il, arrête de jouer.

Harry, pour une fois, obéit et s'abaissa prenant la verge dans sa bouche. Il ferma les yeux, essayant d'apporter le plus de plaisir au plus vieux. Léchant, mordillant comme s'il n'existait rien que pour Tom.

Une main dans ses cheveux lui fit rouvrir les yeux.

\- Ne les ferme pas, je veux te voir, souffla le grand brun, les yeux brillants.

Bien qu'embarrassé, Harry fit ce qu'il lui demandait. Il ne pouvait ignorer la voix autoritaire de Tom, surtout pas dans cette position. Il glissa de haut en bas, s'adaptant au rythme que lui imposait la main de Tom.

Brusquement, Tom tira sur ses cheveux le faisant reculé, et lâché le membre dans un pop sonore.

\- Je ne veux pas venir comme ça.

Il renversa de nouveau leur position et cette fois-ci, prit soin de retourner Harry contre le lit. Il dirigea ensuite sa main vers la crème qu'Harry avait utilisée pour soigner ses quelques égratignures et en étala généreusement sur ses doigts avant de se pencher pour embrasser Harry pour le distraire. Il approcha doucement l'entrée du brun avant de pousser un doigt à l'intérieur. Il l'enfonça complètement avant d'attendre qu'Harry s'habitue.

Harry remua ses fesses pour montrer qu'il était prêt et Tom commença à bouger à l'intérieur pour trouver sa prostate. Il sut qu'il l'avait touché quand Harry haleta et arqua son dos d'une manière particulièrement érotique. Tom sourit et utilisa son doigt pour frapper autour de cet endroit sans le toucher. Il rajouta un autre doigt et Harry siffla, mais Tom retoucha cette boule de nerf sensible et le sifflement se transforma en gémissement instantanément.

Tom eut brusquement envie de marquer Harry comme sien après avoir failli le perdre. Il posa plusieurs suçons sur le côté du cou en aimant le sentiment du corps d'Harry réagissant au sien. Il poussa le troisième doigt et le plus jeune saisit les draps des deux mains en sentant la douleur, mais il se détendit rapidement.

\- Tom, maintenant, s'il te plaît.

Il n'eut pas besoin qu'on lui répète deux fois. Il sortit ses doigts et s'assit pour lubrifier son propre membre. Se positionnant à genoux entre les jambes d'Harry qui s'était retourné pour être face à lui, il décida de pousser les jambes du petit brun jusqu'à sa poitrine. Harry rougit, il n'aimait pas cette position. Il se sentait exposé et pourtant avec la façon dont Tom le regardait, il pourrait finalement en venir à l'aimer.

Tom pressa lentement le bout de son membre contre l'entrée et s'enfonça en lui, d'un seul coup. Harry siffla de douleur. La verge était définitivement plus grosse que trois de ses doigts.

Tom se pencha pour recouvrir Harry de petits baisers alors qu'il continuait d'aller encore plus loin dans l'entrée chaude. Il ne s'arrêta pas jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement à l'intérieur et il reposa sa tête sur la poitrine d'Harry, le laissant s'habituer à la sensation d'être rempli.

Harry gémit pour montrer qu'il était prêt et recula ses fesses dans une tentative aguicheuse. Il avait été difficile de rester immobile pendant si longtemps et avec le feu vert, Tom n'hésita pas à s'agripper aux hanches fines pour se reculer et se renfoncer en lui. Les grognements d'Harry se mêlèrent à ceux de Tom qui établit un rythme rapide. L'Anyammis se tourna pour de meilleures sensations et se plaqua contre la tête de lit en posant ses paumes à plat contre lui et en poussant dessus à chaque poussée vers le haut.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que les va et viens de Tom deviennent erratiques et Harry tendit la main en arrière pour attraper une des jambes du plus vieux et accentuer les coups de butoirs. Les plaintes augmentèrent à la fois en fréquence et en volume résonnant contre les murs de la chambre qui étaient heureusement insonorisés.

\- Tom ! Cria presque Harry alors qu'il venait.

Tom sourit de nouveau avant de se pencher et embrasser les lèvres rougies d'Harry alors que celui-ci se refermait complètement sur lui. Il vint dans un grognement bestial. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes avant que Tom ne sorte finalement et s'allonge à côté du petit brun.

Ils ne dirent rien alors qu'ils restaient là à reprendre leur souffle. Tom se renversa sur le côté et prit Harry dans ses bras en enfouissant son visage dans son cou et il inhala son odeur. Harry mit sa main sur son front, la réalité de ce qui venait de se passer le frappa complètement.  
\- Tom, dit-il doucement.

\- Je t'aime, Harry, le coupa Tom.

Ses yeux se fermèrent alors qu'il se blottissait un peu plus contre le corps mince. Quand Harry ne dit rien, bien trop choqué pour parler, il posa un petit baiser sur l'épaule du plus jeune avant de le regarder. Les yeux d'Harry étaient larmoyants et les larmes allaient éclater à tout instant.

\- Hey, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Harry secoua la tête et laissa échapper un souffle tremblant.

\- Rien, je t'aime aussi.

Tom sourit heureux d'entendre les mots qu'il voulait depuis si longtemps. Il lui aura fallu toute cette aventure pour comprendre ces sentiments, qu'il avait si longtemps enfoui au plus profond de lui.

Harry roula sur le lit en pressant son corps à plat contre Tom ce qui étala son sperme dessus et pressa son visage contre son torse.

\- On devrait prendre une douche, dit la voix étouffée d'Harry.

Tom serra ses bras autour de lui.

\- Dors d'abord, la douche plus tard.

oOoOo

Harry était au bord du lac qui entourait l'église. Il tentait de refaire le point dans son esprit.

Tom lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait…

Il savait qu'il devrait être heureux par cet aveu, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait cependant. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Tout semblait trop compliqué pour qu'il baisse sa garde ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Il craignait qu'il arrive quelque chose à Tom.

 _No me de dio…_

Harry sursauta au son de cette voix. Il l'avait déjà entendu quelque part, tout comme cette chanson.

 _….Hamare-o._

Curieux, il regarda autour de lui sans parvenir à trouver la provenance de la voix. Cependant, alors qu'il fixa le lac, quelque chose attira brusquement son attention. Quelqu'un se trouvait dans le lac et le sondait d'un regard pourpre inquiétant. Frissonnant, il recula d'un pas, loin d'être rassuré. Seul le haut de la tête de la personne était sorti et pourtant quand il se pencha pour mieux voir, il la reconnu aussitôt. Des tremblements irrépressibles prirent possession de son corps, l'empêchant de bouger.

 _No de me yo, Se ya noeh._

 _…No mo de yo, Hamare-o,_

La voix se faisait plus persistante comme pour l'avertir, mais l'envie fut beaucoup trop forte.

 _Ovamieh, seyah noeh._

 _-_ Kyle ? C'est toi ?

Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'approcha de plus en plus. Le lac, paisible en apparence se mit à s'exciter. Harry s'avança dans celui-ci, sans même sentir l'eau contre sa peau. Tout ce qu'il voyait était le visage de Kyle s'éloignant de plus en plus dans les profondeurs du bassin. Il ne voulait pas le perdre du regard.

 _Une vision l'entraîna plus loin, son regard atterrissant sur une maison alors que des larmes coulaient sur son visage. Un homme courait vers la demeure et il entra sans prendre la peine de toquer. Harry le suivit sans réellement en savoir la raison. Bien vite, ils arrivèrent devant une chambre. Harry entra à la suite de l'homme et fut bouleversé par le spectacle qu'il eut sous les yeux._

 _\- Lily, comment vont mes deux plus grands amours ?_

 _Il sursauta quand une voix vint de derrière lui, elle appartenait à son père._

 _\- Je suis très proche._

 _Il se retourna lentement pour fixer son regard sur sa mère. Ses yeux descendirent sur son gros ventre rond._

 _\- Merveilleux, sourit son père en posant une main sur le ventre._

 _Les deux amoureux se sourirent. Harry vit Sirius débarquait dans la chambre._

 _\- Je vois que les papouilles ne s'arrêtent jamais ! Ricana-t-il d'un rire étrangement canin._

 _Avant même qu'il ne puisse s'arrêter à leurs côtés, la vision changea. Harry se retrouva dans une chambre pour enfant. Il se vit lui dans un berceau regardant de ses yeux innocents un homme penché au-dessus du lit. Harry eut un frisson en reconnaissant Nazareth._

 _Sa mère débarqua dans une chemise de nuit blanche. Elle paraissait resplendir comme jamais malgré la situation._

 _\- James, il a faim… murmura-t-elle._

 _\- Chuuuut, souffla Nazareth qui avait toujours le visage caché._

 _Sa mère fronça les sourcils, mais ne sembla pas s'en offusquer._

 _\- D'accord, déclara-t-elle soucieuse, mais ne reste pas trop longtemps._

 _Harry la vit quitter la chambre._

 _Nazareth finit enfin par bouger._

 ** _\- Regarde-toi… si innocent. Même à cette époque, tu me fascinais. Ton pouvoir était déjà si grand pour un petit corps comme le tien. Ta mère n'aurait jamais pu te protéger plus longtemps de moi._**

 _Harry écarquilla les yeux. C'était comme s'il venait juste de lui…parler ? Mais c'était impossible n'est-ce pas ?_

 ** _\- Tes visions ne sont pas simplement prémonitoires. Elles sont bien plus que ça. C'est comme si tu voyageais dans le temps dans l'incapacité de faire quoi que ce soit._**

 _Harry entendit des bruits de pas précipités venir vers eux._

 ** _\- Laisse-moi te montrer le destin réservé aux personnes qui te sont chers Harry…_**

 _Il disparut au moment où sa mère claqua violemment la porte de la pièce. Elle entra de nouveau dans la pièce, mais cette fois-ci avec un visage livide et effrayé. Son corps tremblait complètement. Son souffle rapide résonnait et dégageait une fine buée blanche. Harry n'avait pas senti la température de la pièce baisser, mais maintenant qu'il tremblait, il en devint conscient._

 _Lili se rapprocha lentement du berceau et ses yeux se portèrent automatiquement sur la bougie qui illuminait la pièce. Harry devint livide en voyant la forme se former peu à peu derrière elle. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. La peur le prenait jusqu'aux moindre de ses doigts._

 _Alors que Lili s'apprêtait à regarder son bébé, la bougie s'éteignit brusquement, plongeant la pièce dans un noir complet. Elle recula précipitamment, et Harry la vit heurter celui qu'il détestait le plus. Son cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus vite alors qu'il observait sa mère pleurer et trembler sachant pertinemment qui se trouvait derrière elle._

 _Harry, qui sentit enfin son corps bouger comme il le voulait, était sur le point de se précipiter vers elle, mais une fois de plus, il se figea sur place en voyant sa mère courir récupérer son bébé. Elle le prit dans ses bras en tentant de s'éloigner, mais ne put faire grand-chose quand une main la maintint par les épaules._

 _Elle resta sur place tandis que son regard se dirigeait vers Harry, ses yeux verts brillants de larmes contenues, juste avant d'être tirée vers l'arrière._

 _\- Non ! Hurla le brun, les yeux choqués, alors que sa mère continuait de le regarder en lui souriant comme si elle le voyait._

 _Il se dirigea rapidement vers elle, alors qu'elle tombait sur le sol immaculé, l'enfant dans ses bras restant protégé même dans la mort._

 _L'homme pointa son doigt vers le plafond et fit élever le corps de Lili tout en récupérant le bébé. Il déposa l'enfant dans son berceau et tendit sa main vers lui. Il disparut dans un nuage de fumée, laissant derrière lui Lili pendue au-dessus du berceau de son propre enfant, un sourire sanglant sur le visage._

 _C'était... C'était le démon. C'était le démon qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer. C'était de sa faute. Ce monstre lui avait tout pris !_

 _Le souffle dans ses poumons l'abandonna alors qu'il toussait, essoufflé. Paniqué, il serra sa poitrine fermement tandis qu'il reculait. Celle-ci lui semblait pouvoir exploser à chaque seconde. Le doux bruit d'éclaboussures remplit ses oreilles alors qu'elles commencèrent à sonner et à résonner presque comme si de l'eau s'infiltrait dedans. Il écarquilla les yeux en découvrant son père et sa mère, le regardant tous les deux, leurs visages se brouillant en ondulations._

 _\- Merde ! Tu n'as pas intérêt à mourir dans mes bras Harry !_

 _Il regarda autour de lui en entendant la voix de Tom, bien qu'il lâcha rapidement un léger cri alors que la douleur dans sa poitrine et dans ses poumons ne faisait qu'empirer. Les larmes coulaient maintenant sur son visage alors qu'il reculait lentement, ses yeux brouillés de points noirs avant qu'il ne puisse bientôt rien voir d'autre que du noir._

\- Allez ... Harry ... s'il te plaît, dit Tom, la voix désespérée, avant qu'une chaleur nouvelle ne touche ses lèvres, l'air étant forcé dans ses poumons.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent alors qu'il toussait ce qui semblait être de l'eau. Il pouvait sentir des mains le tourner sur le côté alors qu'il continuait à cracher ses poumons.

Il vit que l'herbe maintenant brune devant lui, avait de petites gouttelettes dues à la rosée du matin, son souffle sortant par de petits nuages blancs alors qu'il luttait pour respirer. Il se tourna légèrement pour concentrer son regard flou sur nul autre que Tom, ses sourcils froncés légèrement alors qu'il essayait de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Mais avant qu'il puisse le faire, il fut soudainement soulevé et rapidement emmené dans l'église.

\- Hermione !

Il tressaillit légèrement alors que son corps tremblait violemment. Il pouvait sentir la poitrine de Tom monter et descendre alors qu'il appelait sa meilleure amie, paniqué.

Essayant de garder les yeux ouverts, il pouvait sentir qu'il était dans un état de semi-conscience.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé!? Demanda la sorcière d'une voix choquée alors qu'elle semblait pousser des meubles sur le côté pour lui laisser de la place. Il fut ensuite placé sur une surface dure.

\- Il était dans le lac, il a cessé de respirer pendant un long moment, dit Tom, bien qu'il ait fait de son mieux, sa voix avait autant d'inquiétude que celle d'Hermione.

\- Pourquoi était-il dans l'eau!?

Elle se fustigea. Ce n'était pas le moment pour les questions.

Il l'entendit approcher avant qu'il ne sente quelque chose autour de son corps.

\- Nous devons le réchauffer, il est déjà loin dans son état d'hypothermie, déclara Tom avant qu'il ne retire la chemise mouillée d'Harry.

\- Allume un feu, ordonna-t-il à Draco en voyant que les dents du brun claquaient.

Harry essaya de garder les yeux ouverts, mais il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'essayer d'empêcher son corps de devenir complètement livide. Il sentait de grandes mains le tenir contre un corps chaud, sa tête mouillée et ruisselante reposant sur une surface rigide, probablement Tom.

\- Pourquoi était-il dans le lac ? Demanda son parrain alors que le crépitement d'un feu emplissait ses oreilles, et pourtant si peu de chaleur le pénétrait.

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai juste remarqué son livre près de l'arbre ... et j'ai vu qu'il était sous l'eau, c'était étrange ... il n'était ni à la surface ni au fond, juste au milieu, presque comme si quelque chose le maintenait.

Sa respiration était finalement revenue à la normale, à un rythme lent et régulier alors qu'il continuait à frissonner.

\- T-Tom .., marmonna-t-il en ouvrant légèrement les yeux, son regard faisant le tour de la pièce. Je l'ai vue ..., souffla-t-il de nouveau alors qu'il sentit la fatigue le submerger soudainement.

\- Qui ? Demanda le grand brun doucement pendant qu'il le tenait, tentant de transmettre le plus de chaleur possible au corps tremblant dans ses bras.

\- Ma mère… j'ai vu… sa mort, dit-il avant de fermer à nouveau les yeux.

\- Non, non, non, ne t'endors pas ! Ordonna Tom en lui tapotant le visage, même si Harry était déjà inconscient.

\- Hermione ! Son état ne cesse d'empirer !

 _J'aimerais pouvoir mourir... peut-être que c'est la meilleure chose à faire finalement. La meilleure chose pour tout le monde. Peut-être que si je meurs, je pourrais empêcher les autres de mourir. Peut-être qu'ils vivraient enfin heureux... Peut-être… que je pourrais enfin arrêter d'avoir mal et de vivre dans la peur de perdre ceux que j'aime._

Ce qui semblait être des secondes s'avéra être des heures alors qu'Harry se réveillait lentement tombant sur une peau claire et chaude. Il fronça les sourcils, en même temps qu'il s'éloignait, mais réalisa qu'un bras était fixé autour de sa taille, le maintenant fermement en place. Il prit une bouffée d'air tandis que ses yeux se dirigeaient vers le visage endormi de Tom, le sien se glissant finalement dans le creux du cou du plus vieux.

Il regarda un peu autour de lui tandis qu'il sentait son visage brûler. Il refusait de jeter un coup d'œil plus bas, surtout en remarquant enfin que le Mage n'avait pas de chemise, ce qui lui fit retenir son souffle dans la réalisation.

 _Je suis allongé dans ce qui doit être le lit de Tom. Il me tient dans ses bras ... Je suis au lit avec un Tom torse nu qui me tient dans ses bras !_

D'abord paniqué, il se calma enfin en entendant le cœur de Tom battre dans sa poitrine. C'était… reposant.

 _Je dois admettre… que je suis bien, ici._

\- Je n'ai pas trouvé meilleure option pour te réchauffer… lança soudainement Tom alors que son regard fatigué se posait sur lui.

Harry eut un doux frisson à la fois à cause de son regard et de la profondeur de sa voix.

\- Désolé si je t'ai effrayé ... bourdonna-t-il en enlevant son bras du corps d'Harry, avant de se lever et de sortir du lit.

Pour une raison quelconque, une vague de déception submergea Harry alors qu'il le faisait.

-Hu-um ... Qu'est-il arrivé ? Demanda-t-il avec confusion alors qu'il regardait le dos du plus grand, ses omoplates bougeant alors qu'il descendait une chemise par-dessus sa tête.

Il détourna rapidement son regard, se grondant mentalement pour l'avoir regardé ainsi. Il n'avait pas vraiment discuté de leur relation depuis la nuit dernière.

Tom se tourna vers lui, ses yeux onyx perçant droit à travers lui à ce geste.

\- Je t'ai trouvé dans le lac, lui répondit-il alors qu'Harry s'asseyait lentement, le corps un peu douloureux et faible.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils avant que les souvenirs de ce qui lui était arrivé revenaient à lui.

\- Tu m'as dit avoir vu la mort de ta mère.

Harry ne dit rien pendant quelques instants avant de le regarder.

\- J'ai eu une autre vision.

Il détourna le regard, sa main se frayant un chemin autour de son bras.

\- J'ai vu une vision du passé cette fois-ci. Le jour où ma mère est morte, dit-il en poussant un léger soupir. Je suis désolé ... pour t'avoir fait peur, murmura-t-il en évitant son regard.

Tout était silencieux pendant quelques instants avant que Tom ne s'approche lentement vers lui.

\- Hey.

Il s'accroupit de sorte à ce qu'il soit au niveau de ses yeux.

\- Regarde-moi s'il te plaît, murmura-t-il en posant ses mains sur celles de l'Anyammis.

Harry regarda lentement vers lui, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure alors que Tom le regardait dans les yeux.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser pour avoir eu une vision, tu n'as aucun contrôle sur elle, dit-il doucement. Mais s'il te plaît... prévient quelqu'un quand tu te diriges en dehors de l'enceinte de l'église. Tu es chanceux que je t'aie trouvé à temps, sinon tu ne serais plus là maintenant. Informe quelqu'un, okay ? Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire timidement, tout en hochant la tête.

\- Tom… tu m'as tellement manqué pendant mon entraînement…

Les yeux émeraude restaient fixés sur ceux de Tom. Leur séparation l'avait plus affecté que ce qu'il avait d'abord pensé. Tom avait maigri remarqua-t-il, maintenant qu'il le voyait de près.

Tom répondit à son sourire, caressant doucement les doigts fins entre ses mains. Son cœur résonnait dans sa poitrine.

\- Moi aussi, tu m'as manqué.

Harry se pencha hésitant, avant de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de son Mage.

\- Merci de m'avoir sauvé, murmura-t-il alors que son visage se réchauffait à nouveau.

\- Main…maintenant que tu es réveillé… je devrais peut-être… aller prévenir les autres que tu vas bien… bafouilla le grand brun, les joues rougies avant de quitter la chambre avec empressement.

Harry sourit. Il était rare de voir un Tom embarrassé. Harry remarqua enfin qu'il portait l'une des chemises du plus vieux. Celle-ci le mangeait entièrement malgré le fait qu'ils n'aient pas tant de différences de tailles que ça. Elle tombait presque de son épaule droite. Un sourire niait prit place sur son visage avant qu'il prenne une grande inspiration dans le vêtement, espérant retrouver l'odeur du mage.

oOoOo

Ron applaudit doucement de façon ironique.

\- Non mais quelle idée géniale ! Je suis sûr qu'il va nous laisser passer sans rien dire, s'exclama Ron faussement.

\- On ne t'a pas demandé ton avis belette, rétorqua Draco en levant les yeux au ciel comme s'il faisait face à quelqu'un de particulièrement stupide.

\- Répète un peu espèce de fouine !?

Draco fronça rapidement les sourcils.

\- De quoi as-tu osé me traiter pouilleux ? Cracha-t-il avec venin.

\- T'es sourd maintenant ?

\- Bon ça suffit vous deux ! Nous sommes à deux doigts d'entrer en guerre et vous vous ne pensez qu'à vous battre !?

Hermione était furieuse.

Les deux parurent gênés et dévièrent tous les deux le regard.  
Harry regardait tout le monde, un petit sourire aux lèvres les faisant d'avantage rougir d'embarras.

Après que Tom soit sorti prévenir les autres, ceux-ci n'avaient pas mis longtemps avant de monter le voir. Ils s'étaient tous réunis dans sa chambre. Harry leur avait raconté ses visions, en omettant le fait qu'il avait cru voir Kyle. Il ne voulait pas alerter Hermione avec de simples hallucinations.

Ils réfléchissaient tous maintenant à un plan afin de défaire Nazareth. Jusqu'à présent, seules des idées stupides avaient été proposées.

\- Et si je servais d'appât ?

Cela attira l'attention des autres.

\- C'est vrai, c'est mon corps qu'il veut après tout. Tout ce qu'on doit faire, c'est d'empêcher qu'il n'en prenne possession. Cela pourra au moins permettre de le faire sortir de sa cachette.

Tom n'eut pas l'air très heureux de sa proposition.

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Tu es justement ce qu'il souhaite, ce serait dangereux de te mettre sur un plateau d'argent pour l'attirer. Il n'est pas bête Harry, et même s'il l'était, d'après ce que tu nous as raconté, il ne nous considère même pas comme des adversaires sérieux.

\- As-tu une meilleure idée ?

Hermione réfléchit.

\- Je suis aussi d'accord avec Hermione, je ne ferais pas deux fois la même erreur. L'expérience de l'hôpital pour créatures magiques ne t'a pas suffi ?

Tom soupira.

Harry s'en voulut, il ne voulait pas faire de mal à Tom.

\- Alors nous n'avons qu'à créer un appât, intervint Severus. Pendant mes nombreuses recherches, j'ai découvert qu'il était possible de récréer parfaitement l'aura magique de quelqu'un. Nous prendrons un autre appât et le recouvrirons tout simplement de ton aura magique Harry.

\- Ça pourrait marcher en effet, dit Blaise en arquant tout de même un sourcil dubitatif.

Les autres hochèrent la tête. Ailee qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'à présent, attira leur attention.

\- Harry, tu as un cours de méditation en attente. Tu t'es assez reposé, suis-moi.

Le brun sourit devant le regard de son ami. Il se leva sans se plaindre et la suivit.

Harry remarqua qu'ils l'observaient tous avec des regards qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à bien définir, admiration peut-être ? Draco lui fit seulement un signe de tête, lui permettant de sortir de la chambre, mais s'arrêta quand Tom appela son nom.

\- Oh et Harry ?

Il se retourna légèrement pour le voir en train de le regarder avec un petit sourire.

\- Garde la chemise, elle te va bien.

Harry sentit son visage rougir alors qu'il se forçait rapidement à sortir de la pièce sous les rires des autres. Plaçant une main sur le côté de son visage, il put sentit la chaleur presque inconfortable au toucher.

Il regarda sa main qui sortait à peine de la manche, et un doux sourire vint sur ses lèvres alors qu'il répétait ce que venait de dire le plus vieux dans sa tête.

oOoOo

Le plan était simple. Ils devaient simplement réussir à entraîner Nazareth au centre du cercle qu'Hermione et Severus avaient créé et cela l'immobiliserait le temps que les deux récitent l'incantation qui permettra de renvoyer Nazareth de là où il vient. Ron et Bill dans leur forme de loup l'empêcheraient de s'enfuir en cas de problème et il fut décidé que Tom servirait d'appât. Harry était contre au début, ne voulant risquer une catastrophe, mais Jedusor étant Jedusor, il lui fut impossible de lui faire changer d'avis.

Sirius et Ailee resteraient avec Harry. Le brun sans réellement savoir comment, c'était fait éjecté du plan et il en était très contrarié, il ne s'était pas entraîner durant tout ce temps pour rien !

Ailee, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, s'était soudainement inquiété que la libération d'une partie de ses pouvoirs permette à Nazareth de s'en servir contre lui. Mais alors pourquoi avoir fait tout ça pour lui si c'était le cas ? C'était étrange.

Ils étaient tous partis depuis un moment, et pourtant Harry sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ils n'avaient toujours pas de nouvelles. N'en pouvant plus, il décida d'aller voir.

\- Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais !? Tu dois rester ici !

Ailee semblait réellement paniqué. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait ainsi.

\- Ailee… Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

Ce fut seulement à ce moment-là, qu'Harry remarqua que Sirius avait disparu.

La brune le regarda avec des yeux larmoyants.

\- Pardonne-moi Harry… mais, vous êtes tout ce qu'il me reste… j'ai failli perdre mon cousin une fois, je ne pouvais le perdre une deuxième fois. Toi non plus, je ne pouvais te laisser te mettre en danger, j'ai promis de te protéger.

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

\- Qu'as-tu fait !?

La brune trembla violemment.

\- La nuit dernière, il est venu me voir… Il a dit qu'il vous laisserait tranquille si je livrais les autres.

Harry sentit son monde s'écrouler.

\- Mais… Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ! S'il leur arrive quoi que ce soit, jamais je ne te le pardonnerais ! C'est… c'est ma faute !

Harry voulut partir, mais une force l'en empêcha.

\- Je ne laisserais pas partir Harry, c'est pour ton bien.

Les yeux du brun se tournèrent vers elle.

\- Qu'as-tu fait de Sirius ?

\- Il est en sécurité dans l'une des chambres de l'église. Je l'ai endormi à l'aide d'une potion.

\- Pour-pourquoi ? Je croyais que je pouvais compter sur toi ? Pourquoi m'avoir entraîné si tu as si peu confiance en mes capacités ! Hurla Harry trahit.

\- Je ne t'ai pas aidé pour que tu ailles le combattre, j'ai simplement voulu fortifier tes barrières mentales pour l'empêcher de te retrouver. Grâce à ça, tu peux vivre tranquillement maintenant. Il ne te retrouvera jamais si tu te caches avec soin.

\- À quoi bon vivre si pour cela, je dois sacrifier mes amis et rester cacher ?

D'un geste de main, Harry se libéra et envoya Ailee voler plus loin.

Il courut aussitôt vers la sortie de la forêt. Il devait à tout prix prévenir les autres. Grâce à l'aide des arbres qui le guidaient par leurs murmures, il trouva rapidement l'emplacement des autres. Alors qu'il se rapprochait, une puissance extrêmement sombre se dégageait d'une grotte. La grotte qu'il reconnut comme celle de son rêve leur de leur sa première rencontre avec le démon. Sans attendre, il se précipita à l'intérieur.

Le cri alarmé d'Harry vint quand il vit ses amis piégés dans l'antre de Nazareth.

L'homme au trait élégant écarta ses mains comme pour l'accueillir dans ses bras.

 ** _\- Harry, quel plaisir de te voir. Je savais que tu viendrais. Tu es cependant arrivé plus rapidement que ce je pensais. Je viens à peine de commencer de m'amuser avec tes amis. Tu sais que tu as bon goût ? Dit-il en portant son regard sur Tom._**

\- Que faites-vous !? La voix d'Harry était tendue, confuse par le changement soudain de comportement.

 ** _\- Allez Harry, assez joué. Je suis fatigué de te courir après. Un homme qui n'a personne n'a rien à perdre. Tu as perdu dès le moment où tu as impliqué tes amis. Regarde-les, incapables de faire quoi que ce soit. Je pourrais les tuer si facilement._**

Harry sentit son corps trembler. La menace était évidente. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, de peur qu'il arrive quelque chose aux autres.

\- Tu es peut-être devenu plus fort, mais à quoi te sert ce pouvoir, si tu ne peux le laisser sortir ? Ta faiblesse t'empêche d'avancer, alors je vais tout simplement exterminer cette faiblesse.

À ces mots, il put entendre ses amis commencer à suffoquer. Des hoquets d'horreur s'élevaient derrière lui. La force qui exerçait son pouvoir sur leur corps était si puissante, qu'ils ne pouvaient même plus se défendre.

Harry regarda la scène avec horreur. Le cri d'Hermione attira son attention. Elle avait ses mains autour du cou, tentant d'apaiser la suffocation, mais rien à faire.

\- Arrêtez ! Arrêtez, je vous en supplie ! Il se mit automatiquement aux pieds de l'homme, le suppliant du regard. Je ferai ce que vous voulez ! Mais arrêtez !

\- Non… Harry, réussit à sortir Tom dans un souffle. Il rampait difficilement sur le sol, se rapprochant des deux adversaires.

Malheureusement, Harry ne l'entendit pas.

\- Tu sais ce que tu dois faire pour les sauver. Viens à moi et je t'assure qu'il ne leur arrivera rien.

Harry sentait son corps agir contre lui, se remettant debout face à l'homme qu'il détestait. Il n'avait plus d'autre choix que d'obtempérer.

\- Harry ! Ne fais pas ça ! Lui cria Tom.

Il se rapprochait lentement d'Harry. Il y était presque. Encore un petit effort. Juste quelques mètres !

Mais le brun l'ignora. Plongé dans la peur constante de perdre ses amis, il finit par se coller contre Nazareth entrant dans son embrasse démoniaque. Le démon eut un sourire victorieux rempli de jouissance à ce geste. Il avait réussi ! Il avait enfin la dernière pièce du puzzle !

\- Te voilà mien à présent, ricana-t-il en refermant ses bras autour du corps de son œuvre.

\- NON !

Mais avant que Tom n'ait pu toucher Harry, les deux avaient disparu.

oOoOo

Nazareth les fit apparaître dans une pièce entièrement peinte en rouge. Harry tenta de se dégager, mais le démon refusa de le laisser partir. Doucement, il s'approcha de son oreille et glissa d'une voix terrifiante.

 ** _\- J'ai besoin de toi comme ça, obéissant._**

La tête du brun reposait sur la poitrine de la créature remplie de magie noire, et un fait le fit trembler.

Le cœur du monstre ne battait pas.

oOoOo

Sans vraiment savoir exactement combien de temps, Harry avait dû supporter les tortures mentales du démon jour et nuit. Sa force semblait s'être volatilisée. Il était fatigué, las et ne voulait simplement que dormir paisiblement et ne jamais se réveiller.

Il rêvait parfois, mais ce n'étaient généralement que des cauchemars. Il n'y a pas un soir où il y échappait.

Un rêve l'avait marqué plus que les autres, en venant même à se demander si ce n'était qu'un désir inachevé.

Il se revoyait crier violemment sur Tom. Il craquait. Peut-être était-ce ce qu'il aurait dû faire depuis longtemps, craquer.

 _\- Tom arrête ! J'en ai marre ! Je n'en peux vraiment plus de tout ça ! Tout ça, Draco, Severus, Hermione, toi, je n'en peux vraiment plus. Je suis à bout ! Tout ce que j'ai toujours cru, tout ce que j'ai toujours pensé, tout n'était qu'un mensonge ! Les voir pleurer à cause de moi, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais ! À quoi bon vivre pour finir ainsi ! Je me refuse de continuer. Tom… tu es aussi en danger. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose par ma faute ! Je veux simplement en finir avec tout ça… Alors je vais partir._

La voix qu'il avait dans ce rêve n'était pas faible mais résignée. Elle avait pour la première fois, cessé de trembler.

 _\- Je ne regrette rien. Merci d'avoir toujours été là pour moi…_

Mais ce qui l'avait terrifié, était le regard dévasté de Tom qui l'avait laissé partir.

Harry ne savait plus. Il voyait à la fois un Tom au visage vide, et un autre au visage triste. Lequel des deux étaient réel ? Pourquoi devait-il souffrir ? On ne lui avait jamais rien laissé choisir. On lui donnait des choses qui le rendaient heureux pour les lui reprendre juste après.

 _Tom que serait-il arrivé, si je ne t'avais pas rencontré ? Aurais-tu quitté ta cabane en bois ? Aurais-tu bien vécu ? Si j'avais le droit de faire vœux, je souhaiterais de ne t'avoir jamais entraîné dans tout ça. De ne jamais t'avoir aimé. Et même de ne jamais t'avoir rencontré._

oOoOo

 _Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre se fit entendre dans sa tête. Devenait-il fou ?_

 ** _Entre, Harry Potter, n'aie pas peur…_**

 _\- Que me voulez-vous ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Je vous ai remis mon pouvoir. Pourquoi continuez-vous à me persécuter ?_

 ** _Mais voyons, je ne te veux aucun mal. Je veux simplement que tu vives avec le respect qui t'es dû. Tu n'es pas comme eux, Harry, tu es différent. Dans ce monde, il n'y a que nous qui puissions changer les choses. Ne souhaites-tu pas voir tes amis heureux ?_**

 _\- Vous mentez ! Je refuse que vous vous serviez de moi pour leur faire du mal !_

 ** _Pourtant, c'est toi qui les as blessé, pas moi._**

 _Harry sentit soudainement son esprit être ramené à la réalité. Il se trouvait dans une salle complètement éclairée de bougies. Il se tenait en son centre et Hermione qui se trouvait devant lui, pleurait à chaudes larmes. Harry se souvenait de cette scène comme celle de son rêve. Un frisson le prit en revoyant avec exactitude chaque passage de sa vision._

 _\- Harry, arrête ! Tu es en train de tomber dans son piège !_

 _Cependant, les yeux de son meilleur ami restaient imperturbables. Harry était lui-même sans vraiment l'être. Il voyait, mais ne pouvait rien faire. Une rage incommensurable coulait dans ses veines, sans même qu'il n'en sache la raison exacte. Tout ce qu'il savait, était qu'Hermione **était en travers de son chemin**._

 _\- Que faites-vous !? Murmura-t-elle paniquée en voyant l'ombre derrière son ami. Allez-vous-en !_

 _\- Non, HARRY ! Hurla Tom en voyant celui qu'il aimait lever la main._

 _Il courut vers eux avec un dernier espoir._

 _Mais ce fut trop tard, Harry observa sa main traverser le corps de la brune, lui arrachant le cœur d'un coup sec._

 _Du sang éclaboussa sur son visage, mais au lieu de ressentir un quelconque remord, Harry ne ressentait qu'une terrible jouissance d'avoir ainsi arraché la vie de sa meilleure amie._

 _Doucement, comme s'il était possédé, il se tourna vers ses autres compagnons, un sourire sanglant collé au visage._

oOoOo

Silence.

Silence total.

Le froid dans la pièce le faisait frissonner. Harry plissa le nez. Une horrible odeur envahissait ses sens. Sa tête le lançait violemment. Il tenta avec difficulté d'ouvrir les yeux, mais ne réussit qu'à empirer son mal de tête. Alors qu'il essaya de nouveau, il réussit enfin à les ouvrir, mais voyait flou. Difficilement, il se mit en position assise. Sa vue se fit de plus en plus nette et la première chose qu'il remarqua fut une substance étrange sur ses mains. Bien vite, il se rendit compte que c'était du sang. Avec effroi, il releva la tête pour en découvrir l'origine.

Ses yeux s'élargirent sous le choc, la bouche ouverte, devant le spectacle devant lui. Il y avait beaucoup de sang, du sang partout. Mais ce qui le brisa complètement fut les cadavres de ses amis massacrés de ses mains. À ses pieds se trouvait la tête de Tom, démembrée du reste de ses membres.

Alors c'était ça tuer ?

oOoOo

Dans une demeure prisonnière des ténèbres, une salle de bal était éclairée comme celle qu'on retrouvait dans les contes de Fées. Elle était somptueuse et très bien décorée, mais quelque chose en elle restait factice.

 ** _\- Et si tu venais danser avec moi Harry ?_**

Il valsait. Harry avait l'impression de rêver. Tout était si doux. Il ne pouvait demander plus. Un sourire joyeux se forma sur ses lèvres. Il était dans les bras de Tom.

Tom était là. Ils n'étaient que tous les deux, loin de tout. Ici, il n'y avait pas de démons vengeurs ou autres monstres terrifiants. Harry se sentait bien. Il était complet. Mais cela n'était que la vision d'un cœur meurtris par la vie.

Car se trouvait en réalité devant lui, Nazareth, dans toute sa splendeur, souriant de victoire face à l'œuvre qu'il était parvenu à créer. Celle-ci était parfaite à présent. L'heure était venue pour lui de renaître entièrement.

Harry ne voulait plus voir. Son esprit brisé l'empêchait de se rendre à l'évidence. Tom était loin d'être avec lui, Tom était mort tué de ses mains, comme le reste de ses amis.

Tel était le triste destin que la magie lui avait réservé.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Et voilà, c'est ainsi que se termine Anyammis, merci d'avoir suivi cette fic et d'être resté jusqu'à la fin ! ;)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.  
**

 **Non ! Je rigole hein ! Qu'on ne me tue pas, je tiens à la vie. La suite arrive prochainement, j'ai hâte de vous la présenter.**

 **Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, et vos hypothèses quant au sort d'Harry.**

(Chanson du lac : Quiet Moon de Thomas Hjorth ft. Laura Vall)


	29. Information

**Ceci n'est pas un chapitre!**

 **Pas mal de personnes m'ont envoyé des messages privés en me disant qu'il manquait un chapitre.**

 **Attention, j'ai bel et bien posté deux chapitres cette semaine, l'un dimanche et l'autre lundi, alors faites attention à ne pas lire directement le chapitre 27 sans avoir lu le 26 avant. Je n'ai pas oublié de chapitre, il y en a seulement deux pour le prix d'un.**

 **C'était ma façon de m'excuser du retard :)**

 **Je répète, lire le 26 avant le 27 !**

 **Voilà, c'était juste pour qu'il n'y ait pas de malentendus.**


	30. Chapter 28

**Bonjour ! Et voilà un nouveau chapitre en avance ! On peut dire que je suis très inspirée récemment.**

 **Nous aurons pour celui-ci l'entrée d'un tout nouveau personnage !**

 **Merci pour vos petits messages, ils m'ont vraiment fait plaisir ! Merci à ChoKepoK, que je n'ai pas pu remercier par MP ! ;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapitre 28**

 **.**

\- Harry ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Un homme couvert d'un masque observait Harry avec des yeux curieux. Celui-ci avait un air vide et semblait simplement regarder la neige tomber à travers la fenêtre.

Il ne répondait pas. Cela faisait maintenant quatre semaines qu'Harry se trouvait enfermé et il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis que le maître avait quitté le château.

Soudainement, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à retenter une conversation, les portes ne s'ouvrirent sur personne d'autre que son maître, qui sourit en voyant dans quelle position se trouvait son futur réceptacle. Harry se releva instantanément arborant un sourire immense.

\- Tom ! Tu es rentré ! S'écria le brun, sous l'étonnement de l'homme masqué qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à présent.

\- Et oui Harry, me revoilà.

L'Anyammis se jeta dans ses bras sans attendre.

\- Tu m'as manqué, murmura-t-il.

\- Toi aussi. Et si tu allais te préparer pour manger ? Je te rejoindrai tout à l'heure.

\- D'accord.

Harry sortit de la pièce et les laissa tous les deux dans un silence pesant.

\- Comment s'est déroulée cette semaine ? Demanda le démon.

\- Il n'a pratiquement pas bougé de la fenêtre.

\- Bien. Ces misérables insectes ne cessent de revenir en masse. J'ai donc décidé de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Ils ne vont pas tarder à recevoir un petit cadeau que j'ai choisi avec très grand soin. Maintenant, je veux que tu patrouilles autour du palais. Débarrasse-toi des gêneurs.

\- Oui maître.

oOoOo

\- TOM ! JE N'ARRIVE PAS À LE SEMER ! Gémit Ron en courant, épuisé.

Il ne pouvait prendre sa forme de loup de peur que la créature à sa poursuite ne profite du temps de la transformation pour l'attaquer.

\- FAIS CE QUE TU PEUX ! Répondit Tom qui n'était pas dans une meilleure situation. BUCK TU PENSES POUVOIR T'EN OCCUPER !?

L'hippogriffe n'attendit pas une minute de plus pour attaquer. Le combat était redoutable. Cependant, Buck n'avait pour mission que de le ralentir. Il ne pourrait s'en débarrasser seul.

\- QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE DÉMON ? Hurla Ron qui courait toujours à en perdre haleine.

\- UN CHIEN DES ENFERS ! Répondit Hermione qui était sur le point de s'écrouler sous la fatigue.

Alors qu'ils étaient de nouveau à la recherche d'Harry, ils s'étaient fait attaquer par cette bête, qui était sans doute envoyée par Nazareth. Pour Hermione, cela ne signifiait qu'une seule chose, ils se rapprochaient. Nazareth avait dû se sentir menacé. Harry ne devait plus se trouver très loin.

Alors qu'ils tournaient tous à une intersection, Hermione capta sur l'un des arbres, une ombre. Elle ne put observer de plus près, mais elle était persuadée que quelqu'un les observait.

Et elle eut raison, l'homme masqué était bel et bien en train de les observer. Il les observait courir avec indifférence. La seule pensée qui traversait sa tête était qu'Harry serait sûrement heureux d'apprendre que ses amis s'amusaient autant. Fier de lui, il repartit pour aller faire son rapport à son maître.

\- BILL MAINTENANT !

Un loup immense fit irruption d'entre deux arbres et se jeta férocement sur le monstre aidant Buck à le mobiliser. Les chiens des enfers étaient connus pour leur grande laideur. Leur apparence était terrifiante afin d'attraper plus facilement de la nourriture. Cependant, Bill était un loup d'une taille particulièrement impressionnante alors il réussit à bloquer le chien démoniaque facilement. Tom profita de ce temps-là pour attraper la créature dans l'une de ses clés. Ce type de chien était facile à dresser. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait l'aider à retrouver Harry plus facilement.

Il n'avait pas oublié comment l'enlèvement d'Harry s'était déroulé une semaine auparvant. Cela avait été un enfer.

\- Bon, mission réussie. J'espère que Nazareth n'a plus de cartes en main sinon nous ne sommes pas prêts de retrouver Harry, gémit Ron essoufflé.

Bill hocha la tête rapidement, d'accord avec Ron. Ils étaient tous à bout.

\- Que fait-on, il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps avant la lune de sang. Si nous ne retrouvons pas Harry à temps, notre monde est fini.

Tom fronça les sourcils.

\- Ailee n'a toujours rien dit ?

Hermione eut un air triste.

\- Non… Sirius tente de l'interroger, mais elle est beaucoup plus forte que ce qu'on pensait. Même Luna et Neville ont échoué à la faire parler.

Un soupir s'échappa du grand brun. Pendant combien de temps devraient-ils courir dans le vide ? Certes, ils se rapprochaient, mais sans l'emplacement exact, ils ne pourraient rien faire. La magie de Nazareth empêchait quiconque de voir le lieu où il retenait Harry.

\- Je crains qu'on va devoir passer aux choses sérieuses, soupira-t-il de nouveau. J'ai envoyé une lettre à Angus. Il arrive avec plusieurs troupes.

\- Les vampires vont combattre avec nous !? S'horrifia Ron.

Les vampires et les loups Garous n'étaient pas connus pour avoir de très bonnes relations.

\- Sais-tu le nombre de démons qui travaillent pour Nazareth ? Pour avoir, ne serait-ce qu'une chance de s'en approcher, il va falloir agrandir nos rangs. De toute façon, j'ai aussi demandé aux fées de se joindre à nous.

\- Les fées ? Comment as-tu réussi à les convaincre ? Je croyais qu'elles détestaient combattre ? Dit Hermione, réellement surprise.

Tom la regarda en souriant, fatigué. Il comprenait l'étonnement de la jeune fille. Les fées étaient des créatures venant du « monde enchanté », un monde parallèle au leur. Lors de la Grande guerre de la magie, elles avaient dû venir se réfugier sur leur monde après la destruction du leur. Les fées ne faisaient pas confiance aux humains et encore moins aux êtres magiques après qu'ils aient détruit leur maison.

\- Je leur ai promis qu'elles pourraient vivre dans cette forêt. Elles n'ont plus de véritable abri depuis leur venue ici. Elles doivent sans cesse bouger afin de fuir les hommes. Je leur donnerai donc cette forêt et empêcherai quiconque d'y entrer.

Hermione sourit.

\- De toute façon, elles sont concernées par cette guerre. Si Nazareth parvient à ses fins, elles seront les premières à être attaqué à cause de leur pouvoir.

\- Rentrons, maintenant, souffla le Mage, nos invités ne devraient plus tarder.

oOoOo

\- Es-tu sûr que mon chien s'est débarrassé d'eux ?

\- En tout cas, ils n'étaient pas dans une très bonne position quand je les ai quittés.

Nazareth devint rouge de colère. Il attrapa sauvagement le cou de son serviteur et le serra d'une force inquiétante.

\- Je te préviens : s'ils parviennent à trouver cette demeure, alors nous serons deux à avoir un problème.

L'homme masqué hoqueta, en manque d'air.

\- As-tu compris ? Susurra le démon d'une voix dangereusement douce.

\- O-oui !

\- Bien.

Nazareth l'envoya valser contre le mur et quitta la pièce sur ces mots.

Il laissa l'autre le cœur battant et le cou rougit, qui tentait de retrouver une respiration normale.

Harry entra et le vit dans cet état. Cependant, rien ne s'afficha sur son visage, comme s'il ne le voyait pas vraiment.

\- Myrddinn… murmura-t-il la voix monotone.

\- Ou-oui Harry ? Répondit difficilement l'homme à terre, en essayant de se remettre debout.

\- Je ne me sens pas très bien…

L'homme masqué courut vers lui à ces mots.

\- Qui a-t-il ?! As-tu mal quelque part ?!

\- Non, j'ai juste envie de dormir…

Myrddinn souleva Harry dans ses bras et le porta jusque dans sa chambre. Aussi doucement qu'il le put, il le posa ensuite sur son lit.

\- Dors, Harry.

\- Mais j'avais un dîner avec Tom ce soir, chuchota le brun, déjà sur le point de s'endormir.

\- Sa Sainteté comprendra que tu la laisses pour la soirée.

\- Merci…

Les yeux émeraude se fermèrent finalement et le visage de l'Anyammis parut paisible.

Myrddinn le fixa pendant longtemps tentant de se rappeler quelque chose qu'il avait longtemps oublié.

\- Pourquoi me sembles-tu si familier Harry…

oOoOo

\- Tom… ces gens me mettent mal à l'aise… chuchota Ron, le visage effrayé.

\- Ne dis rien qui pourrait les faire changer d'avis.

\- Bi-bien.

\- Tom ! Quel plaisir de te revoir après tout ce temps !

Angus s'avança, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Il entraîna Tom dans une embrassade chaleureuse.

\- Dis-moi, as-tu finalement réussi à mettre le petit Ryry dans ton lit ? Chuchota-t-il dans son oreille droite, de manière à ce que seuls eux deux entendent.

Tom le repoussa, las.

\- Tu crois que c'est vraiment le moment pour dire des âneries !

\- Il faut bien que j'allège l'atmosphère sinon mes mignons petits trésors risquent d'égorger tes pauvres petits chiens.

Angus fit signe de la tête pour montrer à quel point ses vampires et les loups-garous étaient tendus.

\- Je ne voudrais pas qu'il arrive quelque chose de malencontreux avant de combattre Nazareth.

Tom le fusilla du regard avant de finalement remarquer la personne qui se trouvait derrière Angus.

\- Clara, je suis content de te revoir, sourit Tom.

La blonde répondit à son sourire avant de fixer Ron du regard.

\- Ce chien sent particulièrement mauvais, avoua-t-elle après un moment en plissant le nez.

Cela provoqua le rire de l'assemblée. Même Bill se surprit à rire.

\- Quoi !? Comment oses-tu dire un truc pareil ! S'offusqua Ron, le visage cramoisi.

Cela ne fit qu'augmenter les rires.

Clara regardait maintenant Bill d'un œil critique. Elle semblait même le déshabiller du regard.

Bill rougit, mal à l'aise devant l'intensité de son regard.

Soudain Clara sourit.

\- Vous êtes très beau monsieur. Auriez-vous par hasard une compagne ?

Bill bafouilla, gêné. Une enfant venait quand même de lui faire du rentre-dedans. Il espérait que Fleur ne serait pas mise au courant.

\- Ce jeune chiot te plaît ma belle ? Questionna Angus, un rictus vicieux sur les lèvres.

La blonde se lécha les lèvres.

\- Cela ne me déplairait pas en effet, d'en faire mon casse-croûte.

Tom regarda ce petit monde rigoler malgré la situation inquiétante, et ne regretta pas d'avoir fait appel à Angus. Celui-ci restait tout de même celui qui l'avait sauvé après son abandon par les sorciers. Il lui avait donné un endroit où rester pendant plusieurs mois avant de lui offrir une maison cachée dans les bois comme Tom lui en avait fait la demande. Il était son premier véritable ami.

Son regard s'attarda sur les autres, avant de se lever vers le ciel.

 _J'arrive Harry…_

oOoOo

\- Merci d'avoir accepté de combattre à nos côtés. Il est vrai que la situation est très préoccupante, mais si nous réussissons à parvenir jusqu'à Nazareth, cela nous permettrait d'avoir l'avantage, déclara Hermione.

\- Je crains que nous n'ayons pas d'autre choix de toute façon, parla une magnifique jeune femme.

Elle avait des cheveux entièrement blancs avec quelques reflets argentés. Ses cils étaient de la même couleur. Des écailles recouvraient quelques parties de son corps. Mais c'était ses ailes blanches qui attiraient plus particulièrement l'attention.

Cette jeune femme n'était nulle autre que la reine mère de toutes les fées. Elle était connue pour sa grande beauté, et toutes les histoires à son sujet étaient loin de lui faire éloge. Les petits points de lumière autour d'elle étaient en réalité ses enfants. Seule la reine avait un corps aussi grand, les fées en général restaient invisibles à l'œil nu. Seule la lumière s'en dégageant était visible. Ron et Bill ne l'avaient pas non plus quitté des yeux, provoquant un sentiment de jalousie chez Fleur et Hermione. Même Arthur jetait quelques coups d'œil quand sa femme ne le regardait pas.

\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir tout simplement tué l'humain quand il en était encore temps ? Nazareth ne serait pas dans une telle situation de pouvoir si vous l'aviez fait.

Tom serra les poings à s'en blanchir les phalanges.

La fée les fixait un à un.

\- Ne me dites pas que vous… l'aimez ?

\- C'est notre ami, coupa Hermione. J'ai juré de le protéger.

\- Et puis ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il est né avec ce pouvoir. Il ne l'a pas choisi, rajouta Ron avec force.

\- Harry est gentil, déclarèrent ensemble Clara et Annah.

\- Il n'y pas à discuter, il ne doit pas arriver quoi que ce soit à Harry, coupa court Tom.

Ce qui attira l'attention des autres sur lui.

\- Si jamais, il devait en advenir le contraire, ce ne sera pas de lui dont il faudra s'inquiéter, mais de moi, finit Tom avec des yeux d'un noir d'encre.

La reine rougit, furieuse et honteuse à la fois. Quel était cet humain, pour avoir réussi l'impensable ? Que toutes ces créatures, normalement en guerre les unes contre les autres, se battent ensemble pour un seul humain était incroyable et en même temps étrange.

\- Allez-vous nous prêter main-forte ? Demanda finalement le Mage après un moment.

\- Je n'ai pas trop le choix, j'ai déjà promis à mes fées une nouvelle maison.

La reine, tourna le visage pour cacher son embarras.

Cela provoqua l'espoir dans le cœur de toutes les personnes présentes. Tom sourit.

Ils allaient enfin passer aux choses sérieuses.

oOoOo

Harry marchait dans le jardin. Il aimait voir la neige fraîche sous ses pieds. Cela rendait le paysage magnifique. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il était souvent pris d'un sentiment de nostalgie. Ce qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, c'était la raison de son indifférence pour tout. Le froid ne l'affectait plus, il ne ressentait plus la douleur, peu importe à quel point il tentait de se faire mal. Même la nourriture semblait fade dans sa bouche. La seule chose qui le changeait de ce sentiment d'insensibilité était l'émotion qu'il ressentait à chaque fois que Tom entrait dans la pièce. Il était à la fois heureux et terrifié. Comment de telles émotions contradictoires pouvaient se développer au même moment ?

Un sifflement le fit sortir de ses pensées. Ce sifflement lui paraissait horriblement familier.

S'approchant d'un des buissons, il vit caché sous quelques feuilles un serpent bien familier.

 ** _« Ssyrée ! »_**

Un sentiment de bonheur l'envahit abruptement, le faisant trembler. D'une main moite, il attrapa son pull au niveau de son cœur.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi suis-je si chamboulé. C'est comme si je ne contrôlais pas mes émotions.

 ** _« En efffet tu ne les contrôles pas, quelqu'un le ffait pour toi. »_**

 ** _« Que dis-tu Ssyrée… pourquoi…_** », il parut un instant hésiter, cependant son regard changea complètement de nouveau. ** _« Tom sera content de te revoir ! »_**

Avec tendresse, Harry récupéra Syrée dans ses bras et lui offrit pour la première fois depuis un moment, un véritablement sourire.

Son rire résonna dans le jardin tel une douce mélodie.

Le serpent, quant à lui, regardait son humain avec tristesse. Nazareth lui avait complètement retourné le cerveau.

 ** _« Harry… »_**

 ** _« Oui ? »_**

 ** _« Es-tu… heureux ? »_**

Son sourire disparut aussitôt à cette question.

Heureux ?

L'était-il ?

Il n'avait plus à courir partout, et se battre contre des monstres tous plus terrifiants que les autres. Il n'avait pas non plus besoin d'être important. Tom était auprès de lui. Tom était… auprès de lui.

Tom était…

Un flashback traversa son esprit.

 _\- Non, HARRY ! Hurla Tom en voyant celui qu'il aimait lever la main._

 _Harry observa sa main travers_ _er_ _le corps de la brune, lui arrachant le_ _cœur_ _d'un coup sec._

 _Du sang éclaboussa sur son visage, mais au lieu de ressentir un quelconque remord, Harry ne ressentait qu'une terrible jouissance d'avoir ainsi arraché la vie de sa meilleure amie._

 _Doucement, comme s'il était possédé, il se tourna vers_ _s_ _es autres compagnons, un sourire sanglant collé au visage._

 _Il vit ensuite le visage de Tom, rouler à ses pieds._

Harry hurla terrifié par ce qu'il venait de voir, lâchant dans un même temps Syrée qui se cacha dans le buisson.

Le brun dans des gestes désespérés, tentait d'éloigner les mauvais souvenirs. Il hurlait, s'arrachant les cheveux en même temps.

\- Harry !

Bien vite, Myrddinn arriva et le prit dans ses bras, l'empêchant de se faire plus de mal que nécessaire.

\- Chut, c'est fini. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, rien de plus, susurra-t-il d'une voix douce, comme s'il parlait à un enfant.

Harry tremblait dans ses bras, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

\- Du sang ! Du sang partout !

\- Chuuut… Ce n'est pas réel, Tom est là, avec nous. Il ne partirait pas comme ça.

Cela sembla calmer le brun, car il cessa de se débattre.

\- C'est bien, oublie tout. Personne ne te fera de mal ici.

En voyant qu'Harry s'était endormi, il le souleva par les genoux et les épaules et l'emmena dans le palais, ignorant que tous ses gestes étaient épiés par un petit animal caché.

oOoOo

\- Comment va-t-il ?

\- Je pense que certains souvenirs lui sont revenus.

\- Alors efface-les-lui de nouveau, ordonna Nazareth d'une voix sec. Je ne veux pas que mon plan rate simplement à cause de sa mémoire. La lune de sang est pour demain. Tous mes démons sont prêts. Nous n'aurons plus qu'à effectuer le rituel et eux se débarrasseront des perturbateurs. Ils me serviront aussi quand je serais revenu entièrement.

\- Oui maître.

oOoOo

Angus attendait patiemment au bord de la fenêtre. Soudainement, un petit bruit se fit entendre. Il ouvrit aussitôt la fenêtre et Syrée glissa dans la pièce.

\- Alors petit serpent. Tu sembles avoir trouvé ce que nous cherchons tous.

Un sourire cruel prit place sur les lèvres du vampire.

\- Et si tu nous menais à Nazareth pour qu'on lui organise une petite fête surprise ?

Syrée siffla doucement.

\- Je ne peux peut-être pas te comprendre, mais je sais qu'on vise la même chose ma petite vipère.

 ** _« SsSSssss »_**

oOoOo

\- Et donc, tu es en train de me dire que tu as trouvé leur emplacement juste comme ça ?

\- C'est exact.

Tom sentit sa tension augmenter d'un bond.

 _Ne pas s'énerver. Ne pas s'éner…ver. Ne pas… S'ÉNERVER !_

\- ET TU N'AURAIS PAS PU NOUS METTRE AU COURANT DE TON PLAN DEPUIS LE DÉBUT POUR NOUS ÉVITER TOUTES SES NUITS GÂCHER À DISCUTER D'UNE SOLUTION !?

Angus leva les mains en l'air.

\- Doucement mon joli, le plus important, c'est d'avoir réussi à le retrouver, non ?

\- C'est vrai Tom, au moins maintenant on sait où chercher.

Tom soupira de désespoir.

\- Oui, mais le rituel c'est ce soir. C'est beaucoup trop peu pour mettre en place en plan. Nous ne savons même pas combien ils sont.

\- Nous nous débrouillerons, comme toujours, pour Harry.

\- Hum… interrompit une voix derrière eux.

Tom fronça automatiquement les sourcils.

\- Ailee… Que veux-tu ?

Sirius baissa les yeux. Severus en le voyant faire se rapprocha de lui dans une tentative de soutien.

\- Je voulais juste vous prévenir.

\- De ?

\- Si je n'ai rien dit jusqu'à présent, c'est parce que quelque chose s'est produit après que toi Sirius, Lili et James, êtes partis, une prophétie a été faite sur Harry Potter…

Hermione sentit son cœur battre rapidement. Une prophétie n'était jamais bon signe.

\- Et que dit-elle cette prophétie ? Demanda Draco, la voix froide.

Ailee déglutit et répéta mot pour mot ce qu'elle avait entendu :

 _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre approche... Il naîtra de ceux qui ont défié leur origine, il sera né lorsque mourra le_ _septième mois_ _... et le Seigneur démoniaque le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que Nazareth ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois, et aura soit le pouvoir de sauver le monde, soit de le détruire…_

\- Rien de ce qu'on ne savait déjà, grommela Blaise, si ce n'est ce pouvoir dont Nazareth n'est pas au courant.

\- Ce serait peut-être notre chance ? Rajouta Ron.

\- Je ne sais pas… dit Tom. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que nous devons nous préparer. Allez chercher la reine des fées.

oOoOo

\- Tous les préparatifs sont terminés.

\- Bien.

\- M…maître ?

\- Oui ?

\- Qu'arrivera-t-il à Harry quand le rituel sera complet ?

\- Il disparaîtra. Son corps sera mien et son âme se volatilisera comme cela aurait dû l'être il y a des milliers d'années avec ce maudit bambin.

\- Vous voulez parler du premier bébé choisi ? Celui qui aurait dû être sacrifié ?

\- Ces maudits humains n'ont pas respecté leur part du marché, il est maintenant temps que je leur fasse regretter.

Myrddinn parut gêné.

\- Pourquoi ? Te serais-tu attaché à lui ?

Myrddinn baissa les yeux avec empressement pour empêcher Nazareth de lire son esprit.

\- Bien sûr que non mon maître. S'il doit disparaître pour vous faire vivre alors je le tuerais moi-même s'il le faut.

\- C'est bien… N'oublie pas ce que tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi. Tu seras le bras droit parfait, une fois que j'aurai ressuscité.

Il quitta la salle du trône sur ces mots.

Myrddinn soupira en entendant la porte se refermer. Quelle était cette sensation ? Quelque chose le gênait dans sa poitrine. Il n'était pas habitué à ce genre de sentiment.

Il avait peur…

oOoOo

Le destin commençait petit à petit à peser sur les épaules d'Harry. Pourtant malgré tout ça, la magie continuait de l'accompagner. Telle une mère, elle veillait sur lui.

Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment. Seul le destin pouvait décider de la suite des évènements.

\- Nous y sommes.

\- Où sommes-nous ?

\- À l'endroit où Harry a complètement détruit l'Homonculus.

\- Neville explique-moi comment un petit gringalet comme Harry aurait pu faire un trou aussi grand ?

\- C'est souvent les plus petit qui ont le plus de pouvoir Ron. Ne te fie jamais aux apparences, intervint Hermione. Les fées par exemple sont petites et ont le pouvoir de tuer n'importe quel démon d'un coup de vent.

\- C'est… vrai.

\- Bon…, dès que les vampires et les fées attaqueront, nous avancerons au centre du cratère. Nous devons nous dépêcher avant que le soleil n'ait totalement disparu.

Les autres hochèrent la tête.

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps avant que des cris ne commencent à s'élever. Ils virent les vampires attaquer les démons de niveau deux alors que les fées s'occupaient de ceux de niveau 3.

Ils profitèrent du mouvement de la foule pour foncer et commencer à s'approcher de l'immense trou béant. Cependant, deux ogres se mirent en travers de leur chemin. Ils étaient immenses et avaient des visages prononcés avec des crocs assez aiguisés.

\- On s'en occupe, continuez ! S'écria Sirius qui attaqua les deux masses musculaires, suivi de Severus.

\- Il a même le soutien des ogres ? S'étonna Hermione.

\- Il fallait s'y attendre. Ces démons sont connus pour aimer l'argent. Si Nazareth les paie, ils feront tout pour lui, lui répondit Tom, ses yeux ne quittant pas le cratère des yeux.

\- ATTENTION ! Hurla Ron derrière eux.

Tom se baissa rapidement, évitant de peu un loup immense. D'autres loups garous se mirent en travers de leur chemin.

\- Tiens, tiens, qu'avons-nous là ? Que font des métamorphes avec nos ennemis.

Ron grogna férocement, accompagné de son frère.

\- Écartez-vous.

\- Oulala ! C'est que le toutou s'énerve !

Ils ricanèrent comme des hyènes, énervant les Weasley davantage.

\- J'ai dit laissez-nous passer !

Et sans attendre, les deux roux se jetèrent sur eux libérant le chemin.

\- Je reste avec eux pour les aider, ils sont trop nombreux pour eux deux, prévient Blaise. Ses yeux devinrent entièrement noirs recouvrant entièrement la pupille et l'iris.

Les Djins avaient donc cette apparence-là…

Draco hocha la tête et Tom, Hermione et lui continuèrent. Ils arrivèrent rapidement au bord de la cavité. Ils écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant Harry attaché les mains en l'air par des lianes. Il ne semblait pas être conscient. Cependant, des tatouages recouvraient son corps presque entièrement.

\- Il faut qu'on y aille ! Nazareth a commencé le rite !

Le démon était en effet en pleine incantation. Les yeux fermés, il dirigeait ses mains vers Harry.

\- Vous ne pourrez rien faire, il est trop tard. Si le maître ne complète pas le rituel, Harry mourra.

Ils tournèrent tous la tête vers le nouvel arrivant. Un homme masqué leur faisait face.

\- Qui es-tu !? Demanda Hermione dans une position de défense.

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir. Mais le maître m'a appelé Myrddinn.

\- Myrddinn ? Répéta Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ne soyez pas étonné de ne pas avoir entendu parler de moi, je ne suis qu'un simple serviteur.

-Laisse-nous passer.

\- Malheureusement, je ne peux faire cela. Le maître m'a ordonné de me débarrasser des gêneurs. Mais si vous faites demi-tour, alors je vous laisserais la vie sauve.

\- Quelle gentille proposition. Tu es très sage contrairement à ton maître. Désolé de te dire ça, mais nous ne partirons pas sans Harry, déclara Draco.

L'homme masqué soupira.

\- Dommage…

Des ombres apparurent derrière lui.

\- Oh mon dieu est-ce… chuchota Hermione, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

\- Des Goules, grogna Tom. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elles étaient censées avoir disparu.

\- Je vous présente mes marionnettes. Comme vous le savez déjà, je suppose, les goules sont des créatures qui prennent l'identité de la dernière personne qu'elles ont tuée et mangée. Le plus souvent, elles se nourrissent de cadavres en décomposition dans les cimetières, mais peuvent attaquer des humains si besoin. Mes Goules à moi étaient de véritables meurtrières.

\- Tes Goules ?

Myrddinn sourit avant que ses marionnettes ne se jettent sur eux.

Hermione lança un sort afin de se protéger, pendant que Draco se transformait en dragon. D'un geste de la patte, il envoya valser les goules à plusieurs maîtres et rugit lorsque l'une d'entre elles le mordit.

Tom évita les attaques. Les goules obéissaient rarement aux ordres. Profitant de ses adversaires au sol, il regarda Myrddinn. Ses sourcils se haussèrent en comprenant finalement.

\- Hermione ! Draco ! C'est un marionnettiste, il a les mêmes capacités que moi ! C'est lui qui les contrôle !

L'homme sous le masque lâcha un rire.

\- C'est vrai, je suis un marionnettiste. Cependant, mon pouvoir n'est pas exactement comme celui d'un mage, car mes marionnettes sont mortes depuis longtemps contrairement aux tiennes, que tu gardes simplement enfermé.

Draco tenta de s'approcher de Myrddinn, mais plus de Goules se jetèrent sur lui, le faisant hurler de douleur.

\- DRACO !

Hermione voulut aller l'aider, mais resta bloquée par ses propres adversaires.

\- Je vous ai laissé le choix. Vous auriez pu partir et vivre comme le voulait Harry. Mais vous n'avez fait que vous entêter !

\- Crois-tu vraiment qu'il nous laissera en vie, une fois avoir retrouvé toute sa puissance !?

Le sol trembla brutalement faisant cesser les combats. Tom paniqué, reporta son attention sur Harry. Nazareth avait disparu et Harry était détaché. Le visage de son ami et amant se leva vers lui. Tom trembla en découvrant son visage défiguré par un horrible rictus. Harry avait les yeux entièrement noirs comme ceux des démons de niveau supérieur.

 ** _Enfin… enfin me voilà de retour…_**

Le rire gras qui sortit de la terre les fit tous trembler.

 ** _Me voilà parfait… si puissant…_**

Le sifflement parut les transpercer. Harry se retrouva soulever par un pilot de pierre, se retrouvant au-dessus d'eux.

Il arborait une expression de folie, comme s'il avait totalement perdu l'esprit.

 ** _Mes très chers enfants, ne vous inquiétez plus de rien… Nazareth a enfin retrouvé toute sa splendeur d'autant ! Laissez-moi vous prêter ma force. Exterminez-moi ses insectes avec elle !_**

Les cris des monstres s'élevèrent en cœur. Les attaques reprirent, mais cette fois-ci avec plus de férocité. Les démons semblaient soudainement être devenus plus puissants.

Tom, quant à lui, regardait horrifié le corps de son amant détruire d'un geste de la main les vampires et les fées qui tentaient de s'approcher trop près.

Déterminé, il courut vers le bloc de pierre et se mit à l'escalader.

Myrddinn voulut se mettre en travers de son chemin, mais Hermione le bloqua.

\- C'est moi ton adversaire, marionnettiste.

\- Tu crois qu'une simple sorcière peut me vaincre ?

D'un sort, elle frappa le ventre de l'homme et le fit chanceler.

\- Et je ne suis pas n'importe quelle sorcière, sourit-elle. Alors amène-toi.

Myrddinn sourit lui aussi et commença à se battre sérieusement.

Tom montait depuis un moment, se rapprochant peu à peu du haut de la tour de pierre. Il se hissa ensuite difficilement derrière Harry.

\- Harry… souffla-t-il.

La tête du brun se tourna vers lui.

 ** _Tom, quel plaisir de te voir. Si tu savais comme me faire passer pour toi a été délicieux._**

Tom grogna.

\- Enfoiré…

Nazareth ricana, tout en s'approchant dangereusement.

 ** _Crois-tu que c'est avec tes pouvoirs de pacotilles que tu parviendras à me défaire ? Tu ne peux même pas les libérer complètement de risque de perdre totalement le contrôle. Tu sais, dans le fond, nous ne sommes pas totalement différents, toi et moi._**

\- Nous sommes complètement différents ! Rends-moi Harry enfoiré !

 ** _Il est trop tard. Ton Harry n'est plus, fais-toi une raison._**

Tom sentit soudainement une force le soulever dans les airs. Une puissance incroyable le fit s'écraser violemment contre le sol.

 ** _Regarde-toi… si pathétique. Même pas capable de protéger la seule personne qui a bien voulu de toi._**

\- TAIS-TOI !

 ** _Tu n'es pas en position pour ordonner quoi que ce soit. Maintenant meurt et disparaît._**

La pression se fit plus forte, l'empêchant de respirer et son corps se compressa de plus en plus.

Un peu plus loin, Hermione était à bout. Elle était à deux doigts de s'écrouler. Elle pouvait toujours entendre les hurlements de Draco à ses côtés et ne pouvoir rien faire était terrifiant.

\- Regarde autour de toi, Hermione… La bataille était perdue d'avance.

Hermione vit Ron en position de faiblesse, tout comme Bill et Blaise. Les fées étaient peu à peu exterminées, et les vampires diminuaient un à un.

\- Non… murmura-t-elle, non ! Il reste encore un espoir !

\- Nous ne sommes pas dans un roman Hermione. Cesse de croire que la réalité est comme dans tes livres, Mione.

Cette phrase coupa le souffle d'Hermione.

\- Qu'as-tu… qu'as-tu dis ?

Myrddinn retira son masque d'un geste las, brisant par la même le dernier espoir d'Hermione.

\- Hermione, ça faisait longtemps…

\- K… Kyle ?

Kyle se trouvait devant elle, le visage défiguré d'une cicatrice.

\- Co-comment ? Je t'ai vu mourir !

\- Grindelwald était mort lui-aussi et pourtant… C'est le maître qui m'a redonné une chance.

\- Mais…

\- Si tu veux connaître mes motivations, il n'y en a pas vraiment. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Nazareth m'a ramené pour le servir. Je dois donc le servir…

Hermione revit passer devant ses yeux, les moments qu'elle, Harry, et Kyle avaient passé ensemble, leurs rires, leurs disputes, et puis la mort de son ami.

\- Comment peux-tu nous trahir ! Je nous croyais amis ! Sais-tu à quel point nous étions détruits par ta mort ?!

Kyle la fixa avec indifférence.

\- Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire pour changer les choses. Bientôt, tout sera fini, en commençant par toi.

Hermione sursauta et voulut se retourner, mais une goule l'attaque par derrière, mordant son cou avec force et déchirant sa peau d'un coup sec.

Son hurlement déchira l'air.

\- Tu aurais mieux fait de t'enfuir, murmura Kyle, envahit d'une émotion étrange.

Il y avait encore cette pression dans sa poitrine. C'était étrange…

Tom, qui avait assisté à toute la scène, sentit la rage l'envahir. Il assista impuissant.

Ron se prit une griffure redoutable sur le dos qui l'envoya au sol en un instant. Buck qui combattait au côté de Clara, se fit arracher une aile. Clara finit avec un pieu dans le cœur. Ce qui provoqua la colère d'Angus qui ne réfléchit plus et attaqua sans même faire attention autour de lui. Un ogre le broya en deux.

Tom sentit les larmes dévaler ses joues.

 _« Il a raison… tu es pathétique. »_

Le mage ouvrit grand les yeux.

 _Qui es-tu ?_

 _« Même Tommy aurait réussi mieux que ça. »_

 _Tais-toi !_

 _« Pourquoi ? Pourtant, c'est la vérité non ? Tu ne cesses de te lamenter sur ton sort, en ne faisant rien qu'observer tes amis se faire massacrer un par un. »_

 _TAIS-TOI !_

 _« C'est peut-être la raison pour laquelle Harry t'a quitté… Il l'a finalement préféré à toi. »_

 _C'est FAUX !_

 _« Le pauvre… S'il te voyait, il aurait sûrement honte de t'avoir aimé… »_

 _C'EST FAUX ! Je ne peux rien faire, sinon je risque de perdre le contrôle._

 _« Tu es faible ! Tu te sers simplement du tatouage comme excuse ! Tu n'as jamais ne serait-ce qu'essayer de t'en défaire ! Perdre le contrôle ? Parce que tu crois que ta perte de contrôle sera pire que ce qui se passe en ce moment même !? Non, tu ne fais que fuir comme tu l'as toujours fait ! Ton trouble de la personnalité est aussi un moyen que tu as trouvé pour fuir ! Tu n'as jamais été malade Tom ! Depuis toujours tu te berces d'illusions ! »_

 _Non ! C'est faux ! Je suis… je suis…_

 _« Tu ne sais même plus ce que tu es… comment veux-tu protéger qui que ce soit si tu ne peux même pas te protéger toi-même… »_

Tom cessa de se débattre.

Nazareth arqua un sourcil.

 ** _Ne me dis pas que tu abandonnes ? C'était plus rapide que ce que je pensais. Je crois qu'il est temps d'en finir._**

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à écraser Tom. Nazareth sentit le sol trembler de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci avec plus de force. Des symboles inconnus se formèrent d'une couleur rouge vif.

Du sang, se rendit-il compte.

Des démons sortirent de la terre. Tom se releva, la couleur noire de ses yeux laissant place à du rouge. Son tatouage disparut pour être remplacé par autre : celui d'un serpent.

\- Alors Nazareth, je t'ai manqué ?

Harry fronça les sourcils.

 ** _T'ai-je trop assommé ?_**

\- Tu ne te souviens même pas de moi ? Je suis blessé ! Profondément blessé ! Pourtant, je me rappelle être le premier enfant que tu as voulu posséder.

Nazareth fit un pas en arrière.

 ** _C'est impossible ! C'était il y a plus mille ans !_**

\- Bien sûr, tu te doutes que je n'ai pas vécu dans le même corps. Je ne me suis jamais mêlé de tes affaires. Cependant, je dois t'avouer que le petit que tu tiens, m'appartient.

 ** _Ne me fais pas rire ! Pourquoi aurais-je peur du premier enfant sacrifié ?_**

\- Peut-être parce que j'ai survécu ? Sais-tu pour quelle raison je suis toujours en vie ? Tom est mon descendant. Il est aussi ma réincarnation dans un sens. Je me fiche des autres. Mais malheureusement pour moi, j'ai commencé à moi aussi ressentir des sentiments pour l'Anyammis. Je ne peux donc pas te le laisser.

Et sur ses mots un sourire terrifiant prit place sur ses lèvres.

\- Mes chers Mangemorts ! Il est venu le temps pour vous de me montrer votre fidélité ! Sortez ! Et débarrassez-moi de ses démons !

Les yeux rouges se refixèrent sur Nazareth et il disparut d'un clignement d'œil. Nazareth, paniqué, utilisa sa magie pour détruire les démons créés par le cercle, mais ceux-ci revenaient toujours plus nombreux.

Son regard parcourait ses serviteurs pour retrouver Tom, en vain.

\- Peut-être que tu ne cherches pas au bon endroit, susurra le mage au creux de son oreille.

D'un bond, il s'écarta, mais la force que possédait Tom l'empêcha d'aller bien loin.

\- Après toutes ces années, nous voilà de nouveau face à face. Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'est plus un bébé que tu as en face de toi, mais bien le seigneur des ténèbres.

 ** _Qu'insinues-tu par-là !?_**

\- Je ne suis pas Tom, et encore moins Tommy ou Thomas. Mon nom est Lord Voldemort. Retiens bien ce nom, car ce sera le nom de celui qui te tuera.

Sans attendre, Voldemort déploya tout son pouvoir et le propulsa sur Nazareth.

\- N'AS-TU PAS PEUR DE BLESSER TON PROTÉGÉ EN FAISANT ÇA ! Hurla l'autre qui voyait la magie se diriger vers lui à toute vitesse.

\- HAAAAAHAA !

Le cri transperça la nuit, accompagné des nombreux fidèles de Nazareth.

\- Harry est plus fort que tu ne le crois, termina le Lord Noir en fermant les yeux.

oOoOo

 _Suis-je mort ?_

 _« Non, pourquoi le serais-tu ? »_

 _Eh bien, je ne ressens plus rien._

 _« C'est tout simplement parce que je veux que tu te reposes. Tu sais Harry, tu as vraiment des amis incroyables. »_

 _Je sais… J'ai peur de ne jamais les revoir._

 _« Il y a bien un moyen pour toi de les sauver. »_

 _Lequel ?_

 _« Ton pouvoir, jusqu'à présent, tu ne l'as jamais réellement utilisé dans toute sa puissance. »_

 _Si je le fais, vivront-ils ?_

 _« Peut-être… »_

 _Je veux qu'ils vivent._

 _« Alors laisse-toi aller… »_

oOoOo


	31. Chapter 29

**.**

 **Chapitre 29**

 **.**

PDV Harry

J'ouvris lentement les yeux, le ciel bleu remplissant ma vision. Je levai lentement la main et me frottai doucement les yeux pour écarter le sommeil de mon esprit. Un léger bâillement passa sur mes lèvres alors que je me redressais lentement, mon regard s'accrochant instantanément sur les fleurs colorées qui époussetaient les collines verdoyantes tout autour de moi.

\- On dirait que tu t'es enfin réveillé.

Je tournais la tête dans la direction d'où venait soudainement la voix de Kyle. Un souffle rêveur quitta mes lèvres alors que je retrouvais mes sens.

\- Où sommes-nous ? Demandai-je, un sourire apparaissant sur mes lèvres, alors que je le regardais s'asseoir dans l'herbe, une fleur rose tourbillonnant entre ses doigts.

\- Hm, tu voulais venir ici, tu te souviens ? Dit-il avant de faire un geste de la tête sur le côté, me faisant regarder dans la direction indiquée.

Je sentis mon sourire s'élargir vers le garçon qui cueillait les fleurs colorées, ses cheveux brun foncé étant en quelque sorte couverts de pollen orange.

\- Tom ! Viens ici avec nous ! M'écriais-je en tapotant la place à côté de moi.

Le jeune garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans leva rapidement les yeux vers lui, un large sourire prenant place sur ses lèvres avant de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à nous. Kyle le regarda étrangement en me voyant faire.

\- J'ai fait un rêve étrange ... murmurai-je après quelques instants en regardant autour de moi.

Le soleil était chaud contre ma peau, la brise était assez fraîche là sur mon visage. Pourquoi devrais-je rêver d'hiver? Pourquoi les choses seraient-elles si... confuses et désagréables dans mon rêve?

Ce n'était pas horrible ... mais ce n'était pas non plus quelque chose que je voulais ressentir, le sentiment que j'avais eu constamment durant ce rêve. Le sentiment que quelque chose de mauvais m'attendait juste au coin d'un virage.

\- Hm, de quoi s'agissait-il ? Demanda Tom, son regard se posant sur moi alors qu'il s'asseyait entre moi et Kyle.

\- Eh bien…

Je me tus pendant quelques instants pris d'une drôle de sensation, me mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Tout était si paisible... presque trop paisible.

J'ai lentement regardé les deux garçons, la pensée étant chassée de mon esprit.

\- Peu importe, amusons-nous ici, dis-je en ignorant la question et en me levant, tout en brossant l'herbe et la saleté de mes fesses. Les deux garçons me donnèrent un grognement en réponse, se mettant debout avec moi.

\- Où est l'église ? Je ne me souviens pas avoir déjà vu ce champ près de la ville, continuais-je en faisant un petit tour, un sourire sur mon visage alors que je concentrais mon regard sur les deux autres.

\- Église ? Tom pencha la tête sur le côté. Quelle église ? Vas-tu à l'église ? Demanda-t-il en me souriant lentement.

Mon sourire s'estompa légèrement à cela.

\- Eh bien, oui ?... Je vis à l'église avec les filles, vous vous rappelez ? Ailee et Luna ?

Kyle rigola légèrement à cela.

\- Luna ? Elle est partie depuis longtemps, quelle absurdité dis-tu ? Demanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers moi.

Il posa une main sur mon front.

\- Je-je ... Euh ... je suppose que mon rêve était un peu trop étrange, il me faudra juste quelques instants pour me reprendre… murmurai-je en baissant les yeux.

\- Pourquoi ne retournons-nous pas à la maison... tu as l'air un peu pâle, dit Kyle doucement tout en prenant ma main dans la sienne, son pouce courant sur le dessus de ma main comme il le faisait toujours.

Je sentis mon visage chauffer, ma main tirant instantanément sur celle de Kyle sans m'en rendre compte.

\- O-Oui ... rentrons, dis-je en posant une main sur ma joue, espérant que la chaleur les refroidisse.

Kyle émit un bourdonnement paisible, un regard étrange me fut envoyé avant qu'il n'acquiesce.

\- D'accord, allons-y, Tom, laisse l'abeille tranquille ! Gronda-t-il vers le garçon, le faisant souffler, effrayant l'abeille posée sur la fleur qu'il regardait.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rire à l'air déçu de son visage.

Alors que nous marchions, une maison de taille moyenne apparut rapidement devant nous.

\- Es-tu sûr que tu vas bien? Demanda Tom en montant les escaliers.

Je donnai un léger hochement de tête, mon esprit s'interrogeant sur chaque petite chose.

\- Oui, mon rêve était vraiment bizarre, dis-je avec un léger rire tandis que je leur souris de façon rassurante.

Tom hocha la tête alors que nous montions les escaliers de la maison, l'odeur du pain frais remplissant mes narines.

\- Nous sommes de retour ! Cria Kyle en enlevant ses bottes.

Un petit bruit de pas retentit avant qu'une petite fille de l'âge de six ans ne se précipite vers nous, me rendant encore plus confus alors que je la regardais, me demandant qui elle était.

\- Allons-nous avoir une autre leçon aujourd'hui? Demanda-t-elle avec un large sourire en regardant Kyle.

Kyle eut un léger sourire avant de hocher la tête.

\- Si tu le souhaites, répondit-il en ébouriffant les cheveux bruns de la jeune fille.

\- Génial !

Son sourire s'élargit avant de me regarder.

\- Maman voulait que tu l'aides à étendre la lessive dehors avant de faire quoi que ce soit, dit-elle avant de s'éloigner, ses cheveux brun clair rebondissant au rythme de ses pas.

J'étais toujours aussi gêné. Mes sourcils se fronçaient alors que les souvenirs se brouillaient dans ma tête. Ceux de mon rêve et ceux de ma vie réelle se mélangeaient.

\- Hermione est trop mignonne, tu ne trouves pas ? Demanda Kyle avec un doux sourire, Tom étant entré dans la cuisine pour aider son père à préparer le dîner.

\- Elle l'est, dis-je en souriant, même si celui-ci se fana dès que je sortis rejoindre sa mère, un panier de linges humides m'attendant déjà.

Harry Evans ... c'est qui je suis. Ma mère est Lili Evans et ma sœur est Hermione et a six ans... Mon beau-père est Éliane Jedusor. Mon demi-frère est Tom qui a dix ans. Kyle a mon âge, il vit avec nous... pourquoi ?

Je haussais les épaules doucement, effaçant les pensées de mon esprit.

\- Je trouve génial qu'elle veuille que Kyle lui apprenne à jouer du piano, dis-je en jetant un drap sur la ligne, quelques épingles le maintenant en place.

\- C'est vrai… Je suis aussi heureuse qu'elle l'aime autant, et que Kyle l'aime aussi, même s'il ne le montre pas vraiment.

Je souris à ça.

\- Il aime vraiment les enfants, rigolais-je en regardant ma mère.

Ses cheveux roux étaient délicatement tressés. J'étais ravi de la voir si épanouie depuis sa rencontre avec Éliane. La mort de mon père l'avait détruite.

\- Bien, rentrons maintenant.

Je hochai la tête avant de la suivre.

Alors que Tom et moi lisions sur son lit, mon frère décida d'interrompre le silence de la pièce.

\- Alors est-ce que ça te dérange de me dire de quoi ton rêve parlait ? Je suis vraiment curieux, demanda-t-il, son corps se tournant vers lui.

J'eus un rire affectueux, le rêve ridicule me revenant à l'esprit.

\- C'est drôle, Kyle était censé être mort sans vraiment l'être, tu étais une espèce de sorcier surpuissant, et j'étais quelque chose qui s'appelait un Anyammis ... C'était tellement bizarre, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses... dis-je en me mordant l'intérieur de ma joue. Tom rit à cela.

\- Intéressant, j'arrive très bien à me voir en sorcier badass.

Il rigola, me faisant rire avec lui.

\- Tu étais vraiment mignon à certains moments, tellement susceptible, dis-je en le charriant.

Il frappa ma main, irrité même si un large sourire restait plaqué sur nos deux visages.

\- Je ne suis pas mignon, je suis un homme ! Les hommes ne sont pas mignons !

\- C'est vrai, c'est vrai, désolé ... tu es un vrai homme. Monsieur Tommy le Minimoy.

Tom, au surnom, grogna avant de jeter le livre par terre, me permettant de m'enfuir alors qu'il commençait à me poursuivre avec ses petites jambes.

\- Tu vas voir qui c'est le Minimoy !

Je ris en jetant un des tee-shirts suspendus au lit sur lui, ça lui frappa le visage de plein fouet.

\- Désolé, je ne parle pas Minimoy.

J'attrapai encore une autre chemise pour la lancer, mais ralentis jusqu'à m'arrêter complètement en découvrant à travers la fenêtre une silhouette assise à l'entrée de la forêt, me fixant du regard alors qu'il clignait lentement des paupières.

\- Harry ?

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Tom, son regard se dirigeant lentement vers l'endroit que je fixais, ramenant mon regard vers la silhouette, pour ne trouver que de l'herbe verte et un ciel bleu.

\- Désolé, j'ai cru voir quelque chose pendant une fraction de seconde, ça devait être juste un oiseau, le rassurais-je en lui envoyant un sourire, qu'il me retourna.

\- Les garçons ! Je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas vous chamailler avec vos affaires ! Avez-vous vu l'état de votre chambre !?

Tom et moi-même baissâmes les yeux en voyant ma mère, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine alors qu'elle nous regardait, ses cheveux roux descendant jusqu'à sa taille.

\- Pardon !

Nous avons tous deux dit tout en revenant ramassant rapidement les vêtements éparpillés, évitant son regard vert.

\- Ta mère est si effrayante, murmura Tom, un sourire sur son visage.

Je lâchais un hoquet, m'apprêtant à lui jeter un autre vêtement, mais je me rappelais que ma mère nous regardait.

\- Oh, peu importe, elle est seulement effrayante quand elle est en colère, dis-je en aplatissant les vêtements. Et ce n'est pas comme si elle nous blessait physiquement, elle est juste une fleur douce quand on y pense vraiment. Une fleur avec des épines, rajoutai-je en pensant à la femme de la maison.

\- Vrai, acquiesça Tom.

L'esprit était si bizarre ... il formait les fantasmes les plus étranges... vampires et loups-garous, quel conte de fées puéril. Mais ce qui le fit rougir le plus était le Tom de son rêve.

Le Tom… dont j'étais tombé amoureux.

oOoOo

PDV 3ème personne

Sirius marchait dans les couloirs de l'église. Il s'arrêta devant l'une des chambres et entra sans prendre la peine de frapper.

\- Comment va-t-il ? Il n'a toujours pas repris connaissance ? S'enquit-il de demander.

\- Non… Severus dit que c'est parce qu'il a utilisé presque toute sa magie pour nous sauver.

Tom soupira avant de lever les yeux vers lui.

\- Comment vont les autres ?

\- Angus prend soin de ses vampires et Clara l'aide. Ron vient enfin de réussir à reprendre sa forme humaine, même s'il ne peut le faire complètement. Draco retrouve peu à peu toutes ses écailles. Blaise est parti explorer les environs à la recherche de démons qui auraient réussi à s'enfuir. Hermione… il fit une pause pour réfléchir, Hermione ne va pas très bien. Ron essaye de l'aider, mais le fait d'avoir revu Kyle et d'avoir failli perdre son meilleur ami l'a réellement chamboulé.

Tom souffla doucement et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

\- Et toi ? Comment vas-tu ?

\- Ça peut aller. Ailee ne cesse de vouloir se faire pardonner, même si je ne lui en veux plus depuis longtemps. Luna et Neville prennent soin de moi et de Severus.

\- Tu sais Sirius… je suis désolé de ne pas avoir su protéger ton filleul.

\- Ne le sois pas. Au contraire, je te remercie d'avoir été là pour lui quand je ne le pouvais pas. Il t'aime beaucoup.

Tom sourit en caressant doucement les mèches brunes du garçon endormi.

\- Je l'aime aussi.

\- Je vois que Buck et Syrée ne quittent plus non plus la chambre…

Le serpent siffla tout en restant sagement sur le torse de son protégé et Buck aboya tout en fixant Sirius des yeux. Il avait repris sa forme de chien.

Severus entra dans la chambre, mais s'arrêta un instant en voyant Sirius. Cachant sa surprise, il s'avança vers le blessé.

\- Je crains qu'en plus de l'utilisation de son pouvoir, le fait que Nazareth ait complètement détruit son esprit ne fasse qu'empirer la situation. Il est seul dans sa tête. Pour revenir, il va falloir qu'il s'affronte lui-même…

oOoOo

PDV Harry

Je souris légèrement alors que je regardais Hermione passer ses petits doigts sur les touches du piano dans le salon, la mélodie était douce et belle, bien que des petites fausses notes puissent être entendues de temps en temps. Pendant tout ce temps, Kyle corrigeait sa posture ou les touches qu'elle pressait toutes les quelques secondes. La chanson finie, je me mis à applaudir avec enthousiasme.

\- C'était génial ! Dis-je en allant vers les deux autres.

\- Vraiment !? Demanda ma sœur en se tournant vers moi, son sourire le plus large possible.

\- Tu t'es beaucoup amélioré, dit Kyle en se levant du tabouret, sa main ébouriffant les cheveux de l'enfant comme il le faisait toujours.

Hermione rigola avant de se lever.

\- Je devrais aller montrer ça à maman alors !

Elle se précipita pour la trouver.

\- J'ai besoin d'aller au marché pour acheter du matériel, aimerais-tu venir avec moi, mon cœur ? Demanda-t-il en marchant vers moi, un sourire chaleureux sur son visage.

Mon cœur ?

Je sentis mon visage devenir cramoisi sous le surnom, mon cœur battant durement contre ma poitrine.

\- O-ok, balbutiais-je, mon regard fixant le parquet pour cacher mon embarras. Il eut un petit rire avant de donner une petite caresse à mes cheveux.

\- Va te couvrir, je vais préparer la voiture.

Je hochais doucement la tête avant de me diriger rapidement vers ma chambre pour récupérer mes timberlands.

Je ne me souvenais pas que Kyle était si ... amical avec moi. Pas que nous n'avions jamais été proche, nous l'étions énormément au contraire, c'était juste ... c'était nouveau.

Je poussai un léger soupir avant de sortir de la maison, Kyle et la voiture m'attendaient.

\- Alors tu montes ? Demanda-t-il en ouvrant la portière du véhicule.

Je hochai la tête avec un sourire en entrant du côté passager. Il sourit doucement avant de faire la même chose mais du côté conducteur.

\- Tu sais, tu as agi un peu bizarrement, c'est toujours ton rêve ?

Je confirmais par un petit hochement de tête.

\- C'était tellement réel, j'ai toujours l'impression que certaines parties se sont véritablement déroulées, dis-je avec un léger rire, bien qu'il sonna un peu faux.

Kyle sembla plongé dans ses pensées.

\- Eh bien, j'espère que tu te sentiras mieux bientôt. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, ou si tu as juste besoin de parler, tu peux venir me voir.

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers lui, ses yeux brun clair, presque dorés, me regardaient du coin de l'œil.

Il continua de me regarder pendant un moment avant de détourner son regard vers la route.

\- Il va pleuvoir ce soir, fredonna-t-il à lui-même alors que nous redescendions le chemin de terre, la silhouette d'une ville apparaissant lentement.

\- Sûrement, confirmais-je en remarquant les nuages noirs au loin.

Au fil du temps, la voiture ralentit, les gens jonchaient les rues de la ville en marchant vers la place du marché. Kyle se gara dans le parking et descendit. Je le suivis peu après.

\- Alors de quoi avons-nous besoin ? Demandais-je après un moment, en regardant autour des différents stands.

\- Hm, juste quelques trucs simples, comme des légumes, des fruits, juste ce genre de choses.

Je suivis Kyle qui avait commencé à marcher.

\- Penses-tu que je devrais prendre quelque chose pour maman ? Son anniversaire approche bientôt, proposais-je tout en faisant signe vers des bijoux sur un stand.

Il les regarda avant de sourire.

\- Pourquoi pas, dit-il avant de prendre ma main et de me conduire devant le vendeur, un homme d'âge mûr souriant.

\- Wow, tout est très joli, lâchais-je en ramassant un collier en argent.

Je le replaçais cependant, ma mère n'avait jamais vraiment porté de telles choses. Comme je regardais autour de moi, Kyle souffla soudainement.

\- Et celui-ci ? Demanda-t-il en ramassant un médaillon en or, des arabesques et des motifs gravés dedans.

Je le pris lentement en main tout en l'observant fixement.

Pourquoi cela me semble-t-il si familier ?

Je pris une grande inspiration avant de l'ouvrir, deux photos de chaque côté, bien que suffisamment floues pour que je ne puisse voir les visages correctement.

\- Monsieur, qui sont les gens sur cette photo ? Questionnais-je en faisant un geste vers le médaillon.

Il fredonna en le prenant de mes mains.

\- Il a appartenu à une famille il y a quelque temps, je ne me souviens pas de leurs noms, mais la mère et le père ont été mystérieusement assassinés. Personne ne sait ce qu'il est advenu de l'enfant, dit-il avant de me le rendre, mon regard revenant sur les photos.

Cette pauvre famille…

\- Le médaillon m'a été donné au hasard, je n'en ai pas besoin alors je pensais que je devais le vendre à quelqu'un qui voulait vraiment de lui.

\- Combien ça coûte ?

Je retournais le bijou pour l'inspecter de plus près.

\- Quatre pièces d'argent ? Dit-il avec un léger haussement d'épaules.

Je fis un signe de tête avant de sortir les pièces nécessaires et je les lui tendis.

\- Je vous remercie, dis-je avec un sourire tout en serrant le médaillon dans ma main.

Kyle me sourit doucement avant que nous nous éloignions du stand, mon regard se posant sur le médaillon pendant que nous marchions.

\- C'est vraiment joli ... tellement de détails, murmurais-je en passant mon doigt sur les dessins gravés dedans.

Kyle se rapprocha de moi avant de le regarder aussi.

\- C'est vrai… Bien que tu devrais retirer les photos avant de le donner à ta mère.

Je hochais de nouveau la tête.

Je ne peux toujours pas effacer l'impression de déjà-vu ça de ma poitrine, c'est tellement étrange... Comme si j'avais oublié quelque chose d'extrêmement important.

Ne regardant pas où je mettais, je butai soudainement contre quelqu'un.

\- Oh je suis désolé !

Mon regard se porta automatiquement sur l'homme avec un sourire désolé.

Il sourit en retour.

\- Tout va bien, mais réveille-toi.

Je hochai la tête, mais le regardai rapidement à nouveau.

\- Quoi ?

Il resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes en me regardant.

\- Réveille-toi...

Je restai toujours figé alors qu'il s'éloignait, mon souffle s'accélérant alors que ses mots s'imprimaient lentement dans ma tête.

Réveille-toi ?

Un sursaut me prit avant que je ne coure vers l'autre homme.

\- Attendez !

Mais il avait disparu. Je sentis mon souffle s'accélérer alors que ses mots me traversaient la tête encore et encore.

\- Harry ?

Je sursautais violemment en sentant une main se placer sur mon épaule. La voix de Kyle était remplie d'une légère inquiétude.

Je baissai les yeux. Encore ce sentiment…

\- Je vais bien, continuons à chercher ce dont nous avons besoin ...

Je recommençai à marcher, le médaillon dans ma main se faisant plus lourd qu'auparavant contre la paume de ma main, presque chaud...

Je pouvais voir que Kyle me parlait, même si j'étais surtout concentré à regarder autour de moi pour retrouver l'homme.

Réveille-toi, réveille-toi.

Comment suis-je censé me réveiller? Pourquoi ai-je besoin de me réveiller? Suis-je endormi? Ou est-ce que cet homme dit juste des bêtises?

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Qu'est-ce que cet homme t'a dit ?

Kyle regarda en arrière pour voir s'il pouvait retrouver l'homme qui m'avait parlé. Il y avait un léger ton protecteur dans sa voix alors qu'il continuait.

\- T'aurait-il dit quelque chose de mal ?

\- Rien de grave. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Alors que nous continuions à marcher, je remarquai un petit square sur le côté. Cela me donna tel sentiment de nostalgie que je ne pus le quitter des yeux.

...Suis-je déjà venu ici?

Je fronçai légèrement les sourcils alors que je m'approchais lentement, l'odeur de poussière remplissant mes narines.

\- Allez les garçons, c'est l'heure de rentrer !

Je clignai des yeux alors que des souvenirs soudains me revenaient.

 _Tom ! Tu ne devrais pas rester tout seul dans le froid, c'est la gentille dame qui me l'a dit !_

J'avais cinq ans ... Cinq quand moi et Tom nous sommes rencontrés... Il était tout seul sur cette balançoire à fixer le vide...

Je me mis à courir une main sur mon visage alors que je réalisais que j'avais accidentellement perdu Kyle dans la foule.

\- Merde... murmurai-je en regardant autour de moi, mais je ne trouvai rien d'autre que des visages inconnus. Alors que je continuais à regarder autour à la recherche du garçon aux cheveux caramel, mes yeux se posèrent sur des yeux bleu brillant... Ils m'appelaient presque pour que je les suive.

Ces yeux ... ces yeux que j'avais déjà vus plusieurs fois.

La pensée de trouver Kyle disparut rapidement alors que l'homme aux cheveux noirs, et à la peau pâle, se retournait et commençait à marcher dans les bois près du marché, me forçant à le suivre rapidement, repoussant les gens alors qu'il disparaissait lentement entre les arbres.

\- Hey ! Appelais-je une fois que j'avais traversé la ligne des arbres, la lumière venant de différentes directions et se reflétant sur le cours d'eau, le faisant briller à travers les arbres.

\- Te rends-tu au moins compte de l'endroit où tu te trouves ?

Je ne sus que répondre ne sachant pas très bien où il voulait en venir. Il ressemblait trait pour trait à Tom si ce n'est qu'il était plus vieux et avait les yeux rouge sang.

\- Je-je ... Excusez-moi?

Je m'éloignai légèrement de lui alors que je lui lançai un regard prudent.

\- Je sais que tu n'as pas vraiment oublié ... que tu choisis simplement la fuite. Tu ressembles tellement à Tom là maintenant. Lui aussi préférait la fuite…

Je continuai à le regarder avant que mon cœur ne sombre, que ses paroles s'infiltrent en moi alors que je me rappelais de tout.

\- Ce ... n'est pas réel, n'est-ce pas ?

Je sentis le fond de ma gorge brûler alors que je retenais les larmes de couler, la réalisation de chaque petite chose qui me revenait ... Je n'ai pas de demi-frère plus jeune. Ma mère n'est pas en vie. Hermione et Tom ne sont pas humains, je ne suis pas humain ... rien de tout cela n'est réel.

Il m'envoya un sourire bienveillant accompagné d'un signe de tête.

\- Te rappelles-tu ? Ou est-ce encore un « rêve » pour toi ? Demanda-t-il en se rapprochant lentement.

Mon souffle se serra dans ma gorge alors que je regardais l'homme... que je regardai Voldemort.

\- Où suis-je ? Demandai-je, ma voix tremblante, alors que je regardai ses orbes pourpres.

\- Ton esprit, dit-il en me tendant une main. J'ai essayé de te joindre, mais tu m'as bloqué, même si tu le faisais inconsciemment. Quelqu'un t'empêche de revenir. Tu dois simplement trouver cette personne, et l'éliminer. De toute façon elle ne mourra pas réellement. C'est ton esprit Harry. Peu importe la personne ayant réussi à s'infiltrer dans celui-ci, rien n'arrivera, même si tu la tues.

Je frissonnais en m'imaginant faire du mal à mes amis ou à un membre de ma famille.

\- C'est à toi de surmonter ça maintenant.

Je n'eus pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, avant que Voldemort ne disparaisse dans un nuage de fumée.

Dans ma main, je vis qu'il m'avait laissé une dague en argent.

oOoOo

\- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenu ! Sais-tu à quel point j'étais inquiet !?

Je baissai les yeux, honteux. Kyle semblait réellement troublé. Je m'en voulus d'être parti sans le prévenir.

\- Je suis désolé… murmurai-je, d'une petite voix.

Kyle soupira avant de se calmer.

\- Ne refais plus jamais ça d'accord ?

Mes yeux se posèrent sur lui et j'acquiesçai.

\- Bon maintenant, viens manger. Je suis désolé d'avoir crié.

\- Non c'est moi, je n'aurais jamais dû m'éloigner.

C'était étrange de se justifier alors que j'étais majeur. Je n'avais pas besoin de protection constante non plus… Bien sûr, je ne dis pas ma façon de penser à voix haute de peur d'envenimer d'avantage la situation.

Alors que je me plaçais à table, mon regard ne put s'empêcher de voyager sur les différentes personnes présentes.

Quand mes yeux tombèrent sur Tom, j'eus un pincement au cœur. Maintenant que je me souvenais de tout, c'était autre chose de voir l'homme que j'aimais dans la peau de mon demi-frère.

L'intrus pouvait-il être Tom ? Hermione peut-être ? Ou encore Éliane ? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans ma tête, me donnant un horrible mal de tête.

Comment pouvais-je trouver la personne se jouant de moi, si elle portait le visage de l'un de mes proches ?

\- Harry ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Tu n'as pas touché à ton assiette, s'inquiéta ma mère.

Je sursautai légèrement.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne sais juste pas ce qui m'arrive aujourd'hui. Je pense que je vais directement aller me coucher.

Sans attendre de réponses, je me levai, récupérai mon assiette et sortis de la salle à manger.

oOoOo

Occupé à réfléchir, le grincement de la porte me sortit brusquement de mes pensées.

Le visage de Tom dépassa de l'encadrement. Il portait un petit air inquiet que je trouvais particulièrement adorable en cet instant.

Je lui fis signe d'entrer, et tapotai doucement la place à côté de moi.

Souriant, il ferma la porte derrière lui et courut me rejoindre.

\- Tu ne te sens pas bien ? As-tu besoin que je t'apporte quelque chose ?

Je ne pus empêcher un sourire de se former sur mes lèvres.

\- Je vais bien. Je suis simplement fatigué.

Tom se tritura les doigts.

\- Tu sais Harry… ton regard a changé.

Haussant les sourcils, je fus un instant pris au dépourvu par son aveu.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

Tom me regarda d'un air triste.

\- Tu sembles plus mature, comme si tu avais vécu beaucoup de choses. Il a aussi changé dans la façon dont tu nous regardes.

Il continua de me fixer avant de continuer.

\- Ce n'est pas quelque chose de mal. C'est simplement que tu sembles plus éloigné de nous. Ce qui est étrange, c'est que tu sembles plus… réel… comme si… tu étais différent de nous. Ça m'effraie, autant que ça me rassure.

\- Tom...

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit… Juste le fait de savoir que je suis assez important pour toi pour que tu me crées dans ton monde parfait me convient.

J'avais presque oublié… Ici, tout provenait de mon imagination. Même ce Tom…

Et pourtant, il semblait parfaitement accepter le fait de ne pas réellement exister. C'était triste.

\- Si ici, tout n'est qu'un rêve, alors dans ton monde, je suis sûrement en train de t'attendre.

Je voulus dire quelque chose, mais la porte s'ouvrit sur Kyle.

Tom le regardant, avant de me jeter un dernier coup d'œil et de se lever.

\- Il faut que j'aille aider Lili, dit-il avant de quitter la pièce et de nous laisser, moi et Kyle, seuls dans la chambre.

\- Harry, tu sembles assez pâle, tu es sûr que tu ne veux rien ?

Je lui souris tout en continuant à fixer la porte.

Kyle s'assit où Tom se trouvait auparavant et me prit la main avec douceur.

\- Tu sais Harry… J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et je pense que tu ne devrais plus aller en ville.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

Kyle me dévisagea.

\- Tu sembles avoir vraiment oublié.

\- Oublié… quoi ?

Il me tira doucement vers lui.

\- Harry, tu es… tu es malade.

Je ne pus retenir mon corps de reculer brusquement.

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

\- Pourquoi penses-tu que tout le monde soit aux petits soins avec toi ? Depuis ta naissance, tu ne cesses de parler de monde parallèle, de créatures fantastiques. Quand nous te disions que c'était dans ton imagination, tu faisais de véritables crises de panique. Harry, le seul moyen pour nous de faire partie de ta vie, est de jouer à ton jeu.

Que venait-il de dire ?

\- Mais, je l'ai vu… dans la forêt. Il m'a dit que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve. Ils m'attendent !

\- Non Harry ! Les seules personnes qui attendent ton retour, c'est nous !

\- Tom vient de me dire que…

\- Tom est une hallucination ! Éliane n'a jamais eu d'enfant tout comme l'homme à qui tu as parlé dans la forêt ! Dans cette maison, il n'y a que Lili, Éliane, Hermione, toi et moi. Nous faisions semblant depuis tout ce temps !

\- Co-comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? Tu lui as parlé dans le champ.

Kyle soupira tout en me caressant la paume de la main.

\- Harry, souffla-t-il, c'était simple de parler à Tom avec la manière dont tu nous le décrivais. Nous nous sommes tous mis d'accord pour le faire entrer dans la famille, car tu ne voulais pas le laisser partir. Harry tu es malade et je suis fatigué de devoir te jouer la comédie et de te mentir constamment.

Ma tête sembla exploser. Je la pris en main violemment. C'était faux ! Il n'avait pas pu imaginer tout ça. C'était impossible. Pris dans une véritable vague de terreur, je n'entendis même pas les appels de Kyle qui tentait de me calmer. Avais-je… réellement… tout imaginé ? Suis-je vraiment malade ?

Cependant, une pensée subite traversa mes pensées, me figeant instantanément.

\- Harry ! Harry ! Reprends-toi Harry !

Il ne cessait de me secouer pour me faire revenir.

Un bruit de chair fendue résonna dans la pièce. Ma main refermée, sur la dague tremblait alors que je voyais l'expression choquée de Kyle. Lentement, il porta son ventre à son abdomen et toucha le sang qui coulait abondamment.

\- Pou-pourquoi Harry ?

Mes yeux étaient remplis de larmes. Je venais de poignarder mon meilleur ami.

\- Co-comment peux-tu être au courant pour l'homme dans la forêt ? Je n'en ai parlé à personne.

Kyle sembla comprendre son erreur car son expression devint soudainement froide.

\- Pourquoi Harry ? Tu aurais pu vivre heureux ici ? Nous serions ensemble entourés des personnes à qui tu tiens.

\- Kyle… Ce monde m'aurait sans doute rendu heureux, mais je ne veux pas continuer de fuir plus longtemps… Je apprendre à vivre dans le monde qui m'a fait souffrir et aimer à la fois.

Kyle ferma les yeux.

\- Tu le regretteras… tu finiras par regretter d'être parti.

Mes yeux plongèrent dans les siens.

\- Peut-être, mais ils seront là pour m'aider.

Kyle soupira, avant de petit à petit, commencer à disparaître.

\- Tu sais Harry, je t'ai aimé…, confessa-t-il une dernière fois avant de s'évanouir complètement, me laissant détruit sur le sol.

Je ne me savais depuis combien de temps j'étais resté ainsi, à pleurer ma peine, mais je n'avais plus la force de me lever et encore moins de continuer à vivre ici. Une main se posa sur mes cheveux, les caressant avec douceur. Elle descendit pour se tendre vers moi.

\- Rentrons maintenant, les autres t'attendent.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de regarder mon interlocuteur sachant pertinemment qui était le propriétaire de cette main. Prenant une grande inspiration, je tendis lentement ma main vers lui.

\- Je ... je ne comprends pas, pourquoi est-ce que je créerais un tel monde dans mon esprit ? Demandai-je tandis que sa main un peu plus large engloutissait la mienne, m'entraînant à marcher plus profondément dans les bois. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que le décor avait changé.

\- Tu as puisé beaucoup trop loin dans tes réserves. Tu as subi trop de stress, et cela t'a coûté énormément… ton esprit et ta magie ont créé instantanément un lieu où tu pourrais être au calme et te reposer… mais cela peut très vite devenir un piège et se retourner contre toi. L'homme est souvent influençable et voir son plus grand désir devenir réalité, peut parfois lui retirer l'envie de partir.

\- Je comprends.

Je regardais le sol en donnant cette simple réponse.

\- Harry… Où est-ce que tu aimerais être ?

Je levai les yeux vers lui à la question soudaine. Où ... où est-ce que je voulais être? Je restai silencieux alors que je baissais les yeux, ma prise sur sa main se resserrant légèrement.

\- Je veux juste rentrer à la maison…

\- Je vois, mais tu ne te sens pas chez toi ici, n'est-ce pas ?

Je secouai la tête doucement, me mordant l'intérieur de la joue.

\- Ce n'est pas chez moi, car ici, il n'y a pas le Tom que j'aime.

J'avais constamment peur... peur de ne pas être à la hauteur… de ne pas être capable d'aider... de ne pas pouvoir protéger ceux que j'aime, j'avais peur pour eux…

J'avais peur d'avoir, en quelque sorte, empiré les choses. Comment pourrais-je me sentir à la maison avec ce genre de sentiment ?

Il resta silencieux quelques instants avant de me forcer à le regarder, ses doigts prenant doucement mon menton.

\- Si tu ne peux pas retrouver ta maison ici, trouve-la parmi ceux auxquels tu tiens.

Il me fit un faible sourire avant de placer lentement sa main sur le côté de mon visage, la chaleur venant de lui envoya un sentiment apaisant en moi.

\- Maintenant, veux-tu y retourner ?

Je le fixais avant de hocher la tête.

\- Je veux les revoir… Je ne veux pas vivre dans une fausse réalité, murmurais-je.

 _Trouve ton chez-toi parmi ceux auxquels tu tiens…_

Il fit un autre sourire avant de retirer sa main de mon visage et de fermer doucement les yeux.

\- Ne m'oublie pas quand tu le reverras… N'oublie pas non plus Tommy et Thomas. Rappelle-toi de nous comme des êtres à part entière, des êtres unis pour former l'humain qu'est Tom Marvolo Jedusor.

C'était la dernière chose que j'entendis avant que tout ne devienne noir, plus de lumière, plus de bruit, plus rien, pas même la sensation de ma poitrine en train de se lever.

Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, des bruits de pas remplirent mes oreilles, et une porte de ce qui semblait maintenant être une pièce s'ouvrit avec un gémissement apaisant. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'un soupir se fasse entendre et que je me retrouve allongé sur un lit confortable.

\- Je suis désolé…

La voix de Tom s'éleva tandis que mes cheveux étaient dégagés de mon front.

Désolé ?

\- Si j'avais su que cela se finirait de cette manière, je n'aurais jamais accepté de te laisser partir.

Mon cœur battait dans ma poitrine dans un rythme incontrôlable. Je respirai doucement en ouvrant légèrement les yeux, la lumière de ma chambre m'aveuglant violemment. Je le regardai lentement. Il semblait avoir beaucoup souffert. Son corps avait perdu du poids, son teint déjà pâle était devenu plus maladif. Une expression de regret était peinte sur son visage alors qu'il regardait ses mains reposant maintenant sur ses genoux.

\- Tom… soufflai-je, la gorge sèche et un peu douloureuse.

Son regard se leva vers moi, ses yeux grands ouverts avant que des larmes ne viennent à eux.

\- Pourquoi… pourquoi es-tu désolé ? Demandais-je en m'asseyant lentement, ma main sur mon front alors que je regardais autour de moi. Mon corps avait l'impression d'avoir dormi pendant plusieurs années.

Il eut un léger rire de soulagement avant qu'il ne me serre brusquement dans ses bras, sa tête reposant dans le creux de mon cou alors que la sensation de larmes mouillait mon épaule.

\- Si c'est un rêve, alors faîtes que je ne me réveille pas.

Mon souffle se bloqua à ces mots.

\- Tom, je…

\- Tu ne te réveillais pas à cause de moi…, m'interrompit-il la voix tremblante. Je pensais même que tu ne te réveillerais jamais, marmonna-t-il alors qu'il me tenait fermement, presque comme si je pouvais disparaître d'une minute à l'autre.

Je l'étreignis lentement, un doux sourire se formant sur mes lèvres.

\- Tom, ne te blâme pas… je t'ai récupéré et c'est tout ce qui compte, chuchotais-je avant de m'éloigner de lui, observant ses joues maintenant roses parsemées des larmes.

Je les lui essuyai avec mon pouce, embrassant tendrement la joue pâle.

\- Harry…

\- C'est fini maintenant. Nous pouvons enfin souffler.

Tom posa ses mains sur mes joues et m'embrassa. Le baiser était d'une douceur rassurante.

Oui… tout était enfin fini… Nous allions pouvoir vivre sans nous préoccuper du lendemain. Ensemble...

Tom s'éloigna avant de tourner la tête doucement et de se lever.

\- Je-je devrais aller dire aux autres que tu es réveillé… dit-il en rougissant légèrement.

Un froncement de sourcils apparut prouvant son embarras, tandis que ses yeux jetaient un coup d'œil à mon collier avant de sortir de la pièce.

Je regardai lentement vers le pendentif.

Était-ce la réponse que j'attendais ?

Ce pendentif était peut-être pour moi la manière de ne jamais m'éloigner de mes origines ? C'était la seule chose que j'avais gardée du monde présent dans mon esprit.

Je laissai échapper un soupir en regardant autour de moi… depuis combien de temps étais-je endormi ? Combien de fois Tom était venu ici pour se noyer dans ses remords ?

Je pouvais voir qu'il se blâmait toujours. Mes pensées furent coupées lorsque Hermione entra précipitamment dans la pièce, un léger sourire sur son visage alors qu'elle me regardait. Je lui rendis son sourire avant d'ouvrir les bras. Elle se jeta sur moi me permettant de la serrer contre moi.

Sirius qui arriva tout de suite après fit de même et s'approcha rapidement de moi avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de mon corps, me tirant dans un câlin viril, mais affectueux.

\- Tu m'as fait peur ... S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu te sens bien? Demanda-t-il, sa voix se cassant un peu alors qu'il repoussait son inquiétude.

Je fis un hochement de tête, un sourire sur mes lèvres alors que je posais mon menton sur son épaule, mes bras s'enroulant autour de lui tandis que je respirais son odeur réconfortante.

\- Depuis combien de temps suis-je resté dans le coma ? Demandais-je après quelques secondes de silence.

Il se recula en prenant mon visage dans ses mains, me regardant légèrement alors qu'il continuait de porter un air inquiet.

\- Deux mois.

Je haletai doucement, surpris par sa réponse.

-Vr-Vraiment ?

\- Oui… Severus nous a dit d'attendre et Tom nous a dit qu'il essaierait d'entrer en contact avec toi, dit-il en me caressant les cheveux. J'étais tellement inquiet… J'étais terrifié à l'idée de perdre mon filleul.

Je lui souris en le rassurant.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour ça, je ne compte pas te quitter de sitôt.

Il rigola légèrement avant de déposer un baiser sur mon front.

\- Je vais te préparer quelque chose à manger, je suis sûr que tu as faim.

Je remarquai seulement maintenant la présence de Ron, Blaise et Draco dans la pièce.

\- Bon retour parmi nous princesse, commença Draco.

\- Tu m'as manqué Harry ! Continua Ron.

\- C'est sûr que tu nous as fait une belle frayeur, termina le basané le visage tourné.

J'étais heureux de voir qu'ils allaient bien. Un sifflement attira mon attention. Syrée montait doucement sur le lit, glissant sur moi avec douceur.

 ** _« Enfant parleur… as-tu fini ton hibernation ? »_**

Je ne pus retenir un petit rire.

 ** _« Oui, j'ai terminé. »_**

 ** _« J'en sssuis ravie. »_**

\- Bon je crois bien qu'on va te laisser, car les serpents, je t'avoue que c'est pas trop mon truc, gémit Ron en sortant de la chambre en courant.

Draco me fit un signe de la main et sortit à la suite du rouquin. Blaise fit de même en caressant la tête de l'animal avant de partir.

\- Regarde-moi ces vauriens. Même pas capable de rester cinq minutes au même endroit, soupira Hermione.

\- Ne leur en veut pas, ça n'a pas dû être facile pour vous ces derniers mois. J'espère que tout le monde se porte bien.

Je respirai doucement en fermant les yeux.

Que diable se passait-il avec ma vie ? C'était tellement embrouillé. Pas une chose ne se passait comme elle ne le devrait, mais je suppose que ce n'est pas plus mal.

Après tout j'étais Harry Potter.

Sur ces mots, tous mes amis débarquèrent ensemble dans la chambre, même ceux qui venaient à peine de la quitter. Criant surprise, ils m'offrirent le plus gros repas de ma vie. Nous rîmes tous ensemble, profitant du calme nouveau.

Calme que je tenterai de préserver à jamais…

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Et voilà...** **Bientôt la fin.**

 **Il ne reste, à vrai dire, qu'un épilogue.**

 **Je réfléchis beaucoup quant à cette histoire.**

 **J'ai encore plein d'idées et à la fois, je ne sais pas si faire un tome 2 fonctionnera réellement.**

 **J'ai mis déjà beaucoup de temps pour en arriver jusqu'ici. Je demande alors** **votre avis.**

 **Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et je verrais ce que je ferais ! :)**

 **Merci à tous vos petits commentaires ! Je vous aime !**

 **À bientôt !**


	32. Épilogue

**.**

 **Épilogue**

 **.**

Une enfant pas plus haute que trois pommes, aux cheveux corbeaux et aux yeux dorés, marchait difficilement dans le couloir luxueux d'un immense manoir en marbre.

Elle portait dans ses petites mains, un livre épais qu'elle serrait très fort contre sa poitrine. Il rendait la marche difficile, mais déterminée, l'enfant continua tout de même. Le pendentif autour de son cou brillait avec les lumières du couloir.

La jeune tourna finalement et s'arrêta devant une petite porte assez large.

Elle entra avec un sourire aux lèvres. Son sourire s'accentua en voyant la personne endormie sur l'un des nombreux fauteuils de la bibliothèque.

\- Harry, murmura-t-elle en tirant sur la manche de sa chemise, le réveillant doucement.

\- Devine quel âge j'aurais le mois prochain.

Harry sourit en prenant l'enfant dans ses bras et la plaçant sur ses genoux.

\- Je ne sais pas, beauté, dit-il en enfilant ses lunettes. Quel âge ?

\- Quatre ans !

\- Ouah, tu deviendras une adulte alors.

Il lui embrassa tendrement le front.

\- C'est le livre qui me l'a dit !

\- Le livre ?

Harry se pencha légèrement pour observer le livre qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. En le reconnaissant, il haussa un sourcil.

\- Où l'as-tu trouvé mon ange ?

\- Une pièce de la maison s'est transformée en immense bibliothèque ! Dit-elle en ouvrant grand les bras. Encore plus grosse que la nôtre, et une jolie madame m'a donnée ce livre. Elle a dit qu'il m'était destiné.

\- C'est vrai ?

Harry souffla en souriant malgré tout. C'était vraiment de famille… Les ennuis ne les laissaient jamais très longtemps, pensa-t-il avec amertume. Lui qui avait cru un jour que tout serait terminé, il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence. Un Potter n'échappait jamais à son destin.

\- Mon ange, tu attendras un peu avant de l'utiliser d'accord ? Il est un peu compliqué pour toi pour le moment.

\- D'accord, répéta-t-elle, déçue.

\- Allez, ne t'inquiète pas, tu grandiras bien assez vite.

Les portes de la pièce s'ouvrirent de nouveau et Tom et Draco entrèrent en riant.

La petite fille ravie de voir les deux hommes, descendit des genoux de son papa et courut vers eux. Elle embrassa d'abord son autre papa, avant de se jeter dans les bras de Draco.

Tom sourit même s'il restait un peu irrité.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête Tom, tu sais à quel point elle aime Draco.

\- C'est vrai ! S'écria la petite brune en resserrant ses bras autour du blond, Draco est mon futur mari !

Harry rit en voyant l'expression du Mage s'assombrir.

\- Au moins, elle sait déjà ce qu'elle veut.

Draco mal à l'aise, en sentant l'aura assassine à côté de lui, s'empressa de déclarer.

\- Vous avez un Embrouilleur qui perturbe la ville voisine. Pendant que vous vous en occuperez, je veillerai sur Aelia.

Harry sourit avant de venir embrasser son mari.

\- Ces démons sont des demi-dieux farceurs, alors on risque de bien s'amuser !

Tom grogna, même si un petit sourire prenait place sur ses lèvres.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

Tom prit la main d'Harry dans la sienne et sortit de la pièce.

\- Tu devrais te faire à l'idée, Aelia me paraît bien accrochée.

\- Je vais me débarrasser de ce foutu dragon ! Rappelle-moi pourquoi nous avons laissé Draco s'occuper de notre princesse après l'avoir adopté ?

\- Peut-être parce qu'il est son parrain ?

\- Je t'avais dit qu'il fallait choisir Angus comme parrain.

\- Pour que mon trésor passe la plupart de son temps dans un manoir rempli de vampires ? Hors de question !

Tom soupira.

\- Il y a bien une chose sur laquelle on est pareil, c'est quand ça touche à notre fille.

Harry sourit.

\- Bon, Hermione et Ron nous attendent, nous ne devrions pas les faire attendre plus longtemps. Et puis nous avons un démon farceur à nous occuper.

Tom regarda l'homme à ses côtés et sourit avant de transplaner en ville.

\- Qui aurait su que les sorciers créeraient un jour des sorts que toutes les créatures magiques puissent utiliser ?

\- Je pense que c'est leur manière à eux, de se faire pardonner d'avoir été lâches.

\- Harry ! Tom !

Ils portèrent leur regard vers leurs amis et sourirent. Ceux-ci leur faisaient de grands signes pour les inviter à les rejoindre.

Tom commença à avancer, mais quelque chose attira l'attention d'Harry, le faisant d'arrêter.

Kyle, debout parmi la foule, le fixait de ces yeux bruns. Harry le regarda en retour et lui sourit.

 _J'espère que tu pourras vivre comme tu l'entends à présent…_

L'Anyammis se détourna finalement après un dernier adieu et remarqua que Tom et ses amis étaient déjà loin. Surpris, il se mit à courir pour les rejoindre sous le regard de Kyle qui ne l'avait pas quitté.

Puis sans un mot, le châtain reprit sa route dans le sens inverse, souriant lui aussi.

Certaines choses finissent par changer positivement.

D'autres ne changent jamais vraiment.

Cependant, elles sont toujours reliées par un même pouvoir.

La magie finit toujours par triompher du destin.

Et parfois, même quand deux choses s'opposent,

Elles peuvent finir par se rejoindre,

Et ne former qu'une seule et même histoire.

Comme cela l'a été avec la légende de l'Anyammis et du Mage perdu.

 **.**

 **...Fin ?**

 **.**

* * *

 **Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont suivi et supporté jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Merci à mes deux superbes bêta. Vous êtes les superbes !**

 **Finir cette fic c'est toute une épreuve. Mais je ne perds pas cependant l'idée d'un tome 2, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez dans les commentaires.**

 **J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu jusqu'à la fin et je vous dis à bientôt pour de nouvelles histoires ou pour peut-être, une future suite ! ;)**

 **À bientôt !**


End file.
